It takes a thief
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Finnally the sequel to A thief is Born. Summary: Yuri is pregnant, Sly finnally gets the courage to ask Carmelita to marry hinm and Svetlana and Marias past comes beck to haunt them. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yuri Sing, owner of C´est Sing---one of the world's most respected clothiers, sat back in her plush office chair, facing away from her desk, and looking out the polarized picture window at the stately view she had of the River Seine. The beautiful snow leopard woman rested her arms on the armrests of her chair, and steepled her fingers beneath her chin, thinking. "Mon Dieu!" she whispered, a lovely smile ghosting softly on her face. Only a mere half-hour before, she had received a phone call…a call she was sure would alter her life forever. But, she confessed, in a very good way! She lowered her slender hands and then her glorious green-gold eyes to her smooth abdomen, where she gently laid a hand atop her belly, and then grinned. She still could not believe what she had been told. She, Yuri Sing, was going to be a mother! "A mother? I? Who would of ever thought such a thing?" she mused aloud, sending her thoughts of joy and happiness to her unborn children.

Yuri luxuriated in her secret several minutes more before she took her hand from her trim abdomen and spun her chair back around. She grinned a clever smile, then pushed the button on her intercom. "Naomi? Please do come in, cheri," she asked, her voice smooth and calm.

Naomi Rousseau, a most alluring cheetah woman, as well as Yuri's closest friend and Executive Director of C'est Sing, ducked her head into Yuri's office, her amber eyes inquisitive. "Oui, Madame? How may I help you?" she inquired, a small fond smile lighting up her face upon seeing her friend.

Yuri saw that look and felt a swell of fierce affection for this svelte tall girl. "Could you please send out an urgent meeting notice to the staff, mon ami? Say in our conference room, in say…fifteen minutes?" Yuri directed, absently flipping her long blond hair over her shoulders.

Naomi canted her lovely head in curiosity, her amber eyes gleaming, but she nodded primly and answered, "Oui, Madame. I shall see to it at once." She then turned and ducked back out of Yuri's office.

Yuri grinned and then spun her chair around like a child, lifting her feet and just enjoying the moment, having to suppress the desire to squeal **whee!** I am going to be a mother! she told herself.

Naomi returned a few moments later, knocking before entering. "Madame, Desiree has emailed the entire staff. With the exception of only a few, all have agreed to come," Naomi explained as she closed the door. She saw Yuri's fond expression, and looked away, pleased but embarrassed.

"Ah, cheri," Yuri mused aloud. "Come, sit down. I feel the need to talk." As Naomi seated herself, Yuri looked over to her closest and dearest friend. "And, who else would I rather have such a talk with than my lovely Naomi? Hmm?"

Naomi grinned, but blushed. "Madame, I---" she began, only to have Yuri cut her off with a laugh, as she reached out to take her hand and squeeze it. "Madame is in a very good mood, I see."

Yuri laughed her soft warm laugh. "Oui! And, why should I not? After all, cheri…it is not everyday one learns she is about to be a mother!" Yuri pointed out with a grin.

Naomi grinned in happiness. "Oh, Madame! My Yuri!" she gushed softly, her amber eyes glistening from unshed tears. "I am so happy for you, my friend!"

Yuri smiled back, shaking her had at her fortune to have found this darling girl. "Merci, Naomi," she replied, then quite unexpectedly yawned. "Pardonnez moi," she added with a a grin of embarrassment.

"So," Naomi continued, choosing to ignore her friend's yawn. "Have you told Bentley yet, Yuri?"

Yuri flicked her glance back at her friend, then grinned widely. "Oui, he knows," she said cryptically.

"And?" Naomi persisted, her long white-tipped tail begin to snap behind her in her agitation.

"What?" Yuri responded, her exotic green-gold eyes clever.

"Out with it, Yuri!" Naomi then snapped, but then grinned. "Gah, you are such a tease, Madame!" She crossed her slender arms before herself.

"My poor Naomi," soothed Yuri, before she laughed softly. "I am sorry, but the opportunity was too perfect, cheri." She then rested her hands on her desk, rolled her eyes up a moment to think, then brought her gaze back to the most expectant Naomi, and continued. "So, oui, he knows, Naomi. And, after Carmelita was able to bring him out of his faint---the poor dear!---he was most pleased, of course."

Naomi grinned, then giggled wickedly. "He actually fainted?" she asked. "Mon Dieu…I thought men only did that in the movies, Yuri!"

"Apparently not, cheri," Yuri replied with a grin. "Oh, but I am so excited! I have so many questions, my friend!"

"Such as?" Naomi prompted, leaning forward, her black-tipped ears full forward.

"Well," Yuri mused, thinking as she spoke. "How many children shall we have, I wonder, no? And…what will our offspring look like? I mean, we are so different, my Bentley and I."

"I do not know how many children you two shall have, Yuri," Naomi answered. "However, I do know just how they will look."

Yuri's green-gold eyes went large, and her thick spotted tail began to weave sinuously upon the floor. "You do?" she gasped, wanting to know.

"Oh, oui!" Naomi replied with a grin, then reached her hand out to take Yuri's and squeeze it. "They will be **beautiful**…just like their mother," she told her now expecting friend.

Yuri blinked rapidly, caught unaware by Naomi's response. She then looked back to her friend, and smiled. Then, she got to her feet and marched around to stand beside Naomi. "Cheri…please stand up," she asked.

Naomi hesitated, then asked the obvious question. "But…why, Madame?"

Yuri's resolve then broke and she began to cry, though happily. "Because, my darling Naomi…it is impossible to hug someone sitting down!" she proclaimed.

Naomi was on her feet with a speed only a cheetah could manage, taking Yuri into her arms to hold the gently crying woman close to herself. "Shh, Yuri," Naomi soothed.

"Shh, nothing!" Yuri said pushing back before she stamped her foot. "You are so good to me. How I could be blessed with so kind, so wonderful a friend, I do not know. But…thank you, my Naomi. Thank you for everything."

Naomi didn't know what to say to that. "You are welcome," Naomi managed finally.

"Oh, my Naomi," Yuri said as she took her friend's hand in her own. "What would I do without you, hmm? I love you, ami."

"Oh, Yuri," Naomi replied, now wiping at her own large tearing eyes. "Now you have done it…you do not want to make a Rousseau woman cry, my friend. For we are forever slow to stop!"

Yuri laughed, then kissed Naomi's cheek. "That is perfectly all right, cheri," she assured her friend. "Take as long as you need."

Naomi giggled, wiping at her eyes to dry them. "So, have you and Monsieur Bentley thought of any names for your children yet?" Naomi asked with a smile.

"Non, not as of yet," Yuri admitted. "Though, we do have several names we do both like."

"That is good, of course," Naomi replied. "So, are you hoping for a girl, or a boy? Or, perhaps, some of each?"

"Ah, eager to be an Auntie, are you, mon cheri?" Yuri teased, then hugged her friend once more. Their conversation was brought to a halt a minute later, however, when Yuri's intercom buzzed, and their administrative assistant, Desiree Lausard chimed in to tell them that the staff was now assembled in the conference room…as was requested.

"Merci, Desiree," Yuri replied back. "We shall be there in a moment."

A minute later, both Yuri and Naomi stood before the oak veneered doors of the conference room. "Give a moment, would you, cheri?" Yuri pleaded with her Executive Director. Naomi understood and went inside, leaving Yuri alone in the hallway a moment to compose her thoughts. Yuri smiled at her friend's kindness, then took a minute, rehearsed what she wanted to say…then stepped regally inside.

Inside those door, Yuri found all of her employees…well, not **all** of her employees---which would number in the hundreds now---but all of her department heads and her direct reports. Yuri smiled as her heels clicked upon the white-veined turquoise marble tile of the conference room---which made up almost half of the entire second floor of C'est Sing. White lights gleamed down upon the stylized cursive 'C' shape of the glass table that took up the majority of the room. Yuri made her way to the left…toward the head of the 'C'-shaped table, where the only unoccupied low-backed chrome and turquoise chair waited for her. As she took her seat, her green gold eyes took in the warm honeyed oak panels that covered much of the walls, complementing the turquoise of the flooring. To her immediate right---of course!---sat C'est Sing's Executive Director, her own Naomi, who---right on cue---got gracefully to her feet.

"Bon jour, my esteemed colleagues," Naomi began, her platinum locks gleaming like some golden waterfall. "Madame has called this very special meeting to make an announcement." Naomi then sat back down, and nodded to Yuri. "Madame?"

Yuri didn't immediately get to her feet…as many of those seated expected. Instead, she took a moment to gaze at each of them. Yuri softly smiled at her Naomi, who gazed back with warm affection and anticipation. To her right, sat Svetlana, the gorgeous little tigress nearly beside herself with excitement, her more sedate friend Maria taking a moment to place a calming hand over her excitable friend's. Yuri shook her head again…thanking Fortune once more for bringing her 'Russians'---as she liked to call them---to her when She had.

To Maria's right sat the somber yet smiling duo of Renee and Antoinette…both of whom on a daily basis still professed their most abject apologies for having been lured away by that pig Gaston Ripperoux. Yuri had quite forgiven them both, the dears…however, that didn't seem to stop then from continuing their apologies each time they saw her. Yuri continued her inspection around the table Ah, there was Miranda Leroux, that cute little fennec woman who kept her Distribution department humming like a well-oiled machine. Oh, and then there was Bianca Desaix, the ocelot woman, without whom her Manufacturing department would be an absolute and utter disaster! Next, sat Candi Lechat, the blonde dynamo, a simple white furred feline who was her legal eagle. And so it went on and so on, to each and every gal that made C'est Sing the amazing force it was…so many loyal companions and friends.

Finally, Yuri did rise to her feet…elegant and flawless as ever. She smiled her thankful smile at one and all before she began. "Cheris…merci, one and all. Without you, C'est Sing would be lost. I know it…and more importantly, you know it!" Yuri observed, grinning.

Her 'girls' giggled, nodded, and murmured in reply…mesmerized by Yuri, their leader, their mentor, their friend.

"Attention, please!" Yuri called after allowing them all a moment to bask in her praise. Once they had all quieted, she continued, gazing at them all fondly. "I have an important announcement," she professed, pausing a (grin!) pregnant moment. "I am certain that many of you---clever girls that you are!---may have noticed that I may have been…er, acting a bit differently than is my wont, oui?"

She smiled as a few of the braver ladies nodded knowingly. "Ah, I see that I am right then, oui?" she told them, and grinned. "Oui, I find I have had the oddest cravings for the strangest of food at bizarre times of the day. Odd, yes? Oh, and as well, I have been quite lethargic of late, feeling sleepy at most inopportune times. I beg your forgiveness…it is not that I am uninterested, cheris…it is that I am tired!" The girls laughed softly, appreciating her explanation. "Oui, all that, in addition to my acting most differently too."

Yuri paused again, taking a sip of water from the goblet before her. "Odd, nes pas? Well, you weren't the only ones to notice, my clever girls. Oh, no! That is why, after a few weeks of my dear Naomi's pleadings and fussing..." Yuri mused, then stopped to smile as Naomi´s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "…I acceded to her wishes, and visited with my physician," Yuri finished. She took yet another sip of water just then. "Now…you are all most likely wondering just where I am going with all this, oui?"

"Oui, Madame!" her 'girls' replied, their curiosity burning now.

Yuri smiled at them indulgently. "Well, then, my friends…I shall tell you. I, just a half-hour ago, got off the phone with my doctor. Now, as a result of her instructions---those being my doctor's of course!---my friends, you must treat me very carefully from this point on." Yuri smiled and waited.

Svetlana, never one to like surprises, spoke up immediately pleading. "Please, Madame, tell us! Why must we treat you so carefully now?"

Yuri smiled, then nodded her assent. "Oh, very well, my dears…I am afraid that in about seven months time, I will not be working here anymore," Yuri admitted.

"Non!" Everyone gasped and began to protest most vehemently. "You cannot, Madame!"

Yuri held up a hand to quiet their protests. "Never fear, cheris…I will still run C'est Sing. That shall not change. I just won't be doing so from here," she corrected them. "And…that will be because I´m going to be very busy at home, my dears, taking care of my babies."

Yuri grinned at the silence that followed that statement, and her grin grew more pronounced in the few seconds it took before the message sunk in. At first, there were many a mouth that fell open. Then, as the realization of what Yuri had just said finally dawned on them, those open mouths turned into exuberant grins. After that, why, Yuri had to laugh as over forty young ladies figured out that their boss was **pregnant**!

"Oh, Madame!" crowed Candi Lechat from Legal. "That is tres manufique! Congratulations!"

Yuri couldn't discern who said what after that point, as their voices were all jumbled together with their shrieks and squeals of delight. Yuri grinned like a proud parent at her charges. This frenzy of feminine congratulations went on for several minutes…and would of continued but for one thing: Naomi!

"Avec!" Naomi bellowed, beckoning them back, her voice impressive from such a slender girl. "Everyone will back away from Madame…immediately! Back, I say! Give the poor woman some room!" When the throng didn't immediately comply with her wishes, she upped the ante…quite precipitously. "If all of you do not cease your congratulations on Madame's baby…I shall fetch **mine!**"

That had the desired effect…everyone knowing that Naomi's 'baby' was her Uzi submachine pistol. That, and the fact that the ladies knew that Naomi always kept her promise, so they reluctantly backed away, giving Yuri her space.

After she was certain that her authority had been restored, Naomi burst out in happy tears, hugging Yuri. "Oh Madame! I am so happy for you!" she cried, holding the lovely snow leopard woman to herself.

"Shh. Merci, my Naomi,"Yuri replied tenderly hugging her friend back.

"Eh, what happened to five centimeter rule, Naomi?" One of the more daring of the seamstresses proclaimed, smiling as she teased.

Yuri still held the sniffling Naomi, and softly chided the teasing girl. "Now now…you be nice, cheri," Yuri warned. "After all…when I am off on my maternity leave, my Naomi here will be in charge. I think it would be most unwise to get yourself on her bad side, don't you?"

As she grinned at Yuri's defending her, it took a moment before Naomi realized just what Yuri had said. In shock, Naomi´s eyes went wide. "B-But, Madame!" she protested. "I cannot! Take over running your shop? I could not!"

"Ah, but why not, cheri?" Yuri countered.

"Da, Naomi…why not? It is as Madame says, nyet?" Maria pointed out. "Every one of us here know just how much you and Madame mean to one another, nyet? Do come now…you know her the best of us all, and as such, you would know precisely how Yuri herself would run things. Tell me this is not so."

"But, Madame!" Naomi still protested. "I am not you!"

"Indeed, you are not, mon ami," Yuri said, then decided to take action. "Now, cheris! Who wishes Naomi to take over running C´est Sing when I am gone on maternity leave?" Yuri asked them all.

There was a cheer, and everyone raised their hands in affirmation. "Oui! Naomi!" they answered.

"Well, cheri," Yuri ventured with a clever grin on her face. "I suppose that has been decided, oui?"

Naomi still sputtered out protests, one after another. But, finally, she realized how futile her protest were, and desisted. "Very well, I will…if Madame wills it."

"There, that wasn't so hard now, was it, Naomi?" Yuri teased, and Naomi had the good grace to laugh. "Now…any further questions?"

Maria and Svetlana raised their hand almost at once. "Yes, my Russian friends?" Yuri prompted, waving her hand to encourage them both.

Svetlana blushed at being the center of attention suddenly, but soldiered on nonetheless. "Madame, why if your Bentley will be moving in with you after your children are born...um, where will Maria and I live?" The little tigress' big brown eyes were filled with nervous apprehension.

Yuri smiled fondly at the petite lovely girl. "Ah, my Svetlana! You and Maria are always welcome at my home. You know this, oui?" Yuri told them. "However…" Svetlana blinked, and hung on Yuri's every word. "However, please keep in mind that you two may not be able to get much sleep any longer once Bentley moves inn and my children are born." The assembled staff laughed softly at Yuri's levity, but Svetlana heaved a sigh of relief, and smiled a brilliant smile.

"Not to worry, Madame," Maria told her in reply, nodding over to Svetlana. "We will manage somehow." There was ripples of laughter at this.

"Now," Naomi then proclaimed. "My first orders as Yuri's soon to be temporary replacement." She turned and leveled her amber gaze at her colleagues, then held out one long slender arm and pointed toward the door imperiously. "Out! Back to work…all of you!" The corners of her lips tugged up as she tried hard not to give away her mirth. "Do not make me fetch my 'baby'," she warned, but her amber eyes twinkled with laughter.

The ladies were startled at first, but then quickly cottoned on to Naomi's teasing. However, they also realized that she wanted them to give Yuri her space, and they all happily accepted that. As the many ladies shuffled their way out of the conference center and down the stairs back to work, they each took the opportunity to shake Yuri's hand and wish her all the best.

Yuri smiled wanly as finally, at long last, only Naomi, Svetlana and Maria remained in the nearly vacant conference room. "Come, cheris," Yuri offered. "I forgot to inform you all that I promised Carmelita that I would stop over at Le Hotel Champlain. I'm sure she wishes to offer me her own congratulations. And, what a friend would I be---I ask you?---if I reneged on such a promise, no?" They all laughed at that, and with that, the four women all left C'est Sing for the day, heading toward their cars, and eventually toward the home of their dear friends...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Svetlana grinned as she felt herself pressed back into the high-backed, richly upholstered leather bucket seat of Yuri's Ferrari F40. This car is so fast! she thought to herself, enjoying the exciting ride. She hoped that Maria was enjoying her ride with Naomi in her Lamborghini. Svetlana braced her right elbow against the armrest on the door as Yuri smoothly cornered her racer to the right. She cast a quick glance over at the highly competent snow leopard woman behind the wheel. "Er…Madame?" Svetlana blurted out, grinning awkwardly. "But, is not the way to Le Hotel Champlain via a **left** on Rue Sorbonne?"

"Oui," Yuri replied with a grin, her eyes flicking from her dashboard to her rearview mirror---where Naomi's bright yellow Lamborghini sat---her slender hand confidently working the shifter, as her foot worked the car's clutch pedal. "It is."

Svetlana gasped in excitement as Yuri found herself behind a delivery truck, and suddenly downshifted, jamming the accelerator down to pass. The Ukrainian girl felt her heart race as the bright red Ferrari zipped smoothly to the right and then shot forward like a red bullet from a gun. "Bozhe moi!" she muttered, her big brown eyes huge now, her chest pounding. "But, Madame," she managed somehow to squeak, "if that is the case…then why did we go to the right?"

Yuri didn't answer her right away, her eyes flicking about---first to the truck she was zipping past, then to her speedometer, and finally to her rearview mirror, where she grinned in admiration as she saw Naomi's Murcielago Roadster tucked in right behind her as she passed. Once she flicked her turn signal on to move back into the left lane, then watched to make sure Naomi followed in her tracks, Yuri addressed the waiting Svetlana. "Svetlana, think! Oui, cheri?" Yuri pointed out. "Here we are, a bright red Ferrari and a bright yellow Lamborghini, racing down the streets of Paris. Do you not think the gendarmes, or perhaps even some diligent constable from Interpol, might not make notice of two such flashy cars taking the same route over and over again to the very same place?"

Svetlana blinked, then firmly gripped the armrest as Yuri let off the gas a moment to time her deceleration so she could hang a left on to Rue de Coeur. "Da, that makes sense, Madame," she confessed, then pointed out. "But, would not these two cars be noticed…wherever they go?"

Yuri grinned at that. "Very good, cheri!" she complimented the girl. "Now you are thinking." Yuri goosed the accelerator of her Ferrari then, its big engine blaring briefly with power as she slid her racer over to the right-most lane, and then rapidly decelerated to take a right on to Rue la Chance.

Svetlana felt herself quiver…never before had she ever been in a high-performance automobile before! My, but this was exciting! she thought to herself, her mind alert…but it was terrifying too! "Merci, Madame," she replied to Yuri's compliment, then added, "but…you still have not answered my question, nyet?"

"Non, I have not," Yuri replied, flicking her eyes to her rearview mirror again to ensure she hadn't lost her Naomi. She grinned a moment later, no…there she was…stuck to her like glue! "I beg your pardon, cheri." Yuri accelerated, working through the gears like a pro on the straight Parisian boulevard---all the while meticulously adhering to the posted speed limit. "However, fortunately for us all, you were not the first one to think along those lines, Svetlana dear."

"Nyet? I mean, no?" Svetlana squeaked as Yuri rapidly downshifted, then reefed her agile Ferrari in a left turn on to Rue d'Argernon. "Madame…do you think you might slow down…just a little?" Svetlana felt her pulse singing in her ears, which twitched as she felt jolts of terror…her striped tail lashing back and forth in her anxiousness.

"Non, not yet," Yuri agreed, having to raise her voice slightly over the throaty roar of her Ferrari's racing engine. She then moved to the right and entered an underground stretch of highway. "Now, as I was saying, cheri…it was Monsieur Sly, and our rascally Kitty, that provided us with our solution to this most vexing problem. You see," Yuri explained, then cut herself off as she switched lanes to go around a bus, "even now, a pair of 'special' friends of Monsieur Sly---wearing blonde wigs, no less!---are motoring back to C'est Sing as we speak in a pair of autos identical to the ones we now are in."

Svetlana laughed at Sly's cleverness…which was not surprising, as the poor girl still sort of idolized the Master Thief. "That Sly Cooper…he thinks of everything, nyet?" she opined, nearly sighing.

Yuri heard the subtle undertone of adoration in the girl's voice. "Svetlana, cheri…you haven't still got a crush on our Sly Cooper, have you?" she ventured with a teasing grin.

"Nyet, Madame! I do not!" Svetlana protested, but blushed. "Well, all right, perhaps just a teeny tiny bit of one yet," she allowed.

"Do not fret, cheri," Yuri assured her, her green-gold eyes warm. "Your secret is safe with me." She then leaned over conspiratorially to Svetlana, even as Le Hotel Champlain and its accompanying train station hove into view on their right. "Besides, I am soon to be married, Svetlana, and I too am not totally free of that rogue's spell at times."

Svetlana grinned, feeling a bit better now. "He does have that effect on we women, does he not?" she teased, laughing softly. She then watched as Yuri ducked her Ferrari down some nondescript alleyway, having to slow down considerably to negotiate the more bumpy causeway. Eventually, that alley led them to the tree-lined entrance of Le Hotel Champlain's staff garage. Yuri expertly pulled her Ferrari into the nearest parking spot…beside Carmelita's Peugeot Spyder, and parked.

"So…did you enjoy your ride, cheri?" Yuri asked after she shut down the purring Ferrari, watching as Naomi pulled her shining yellow Roadster up beside her.

"Oh, da! Da, very much!" thrilled Svetlana, nodding her head, her wavy black hair tossing. "I did…though there were several times I thought my heart would beat out of my chest!" She grinned over at Yuri.

"Come now, cheri," Yuri said, grinning, opening the door on her side. "Let us see to Naomi and Maria…and then we will head inside, no?"

They met up with the other pair of women as they exited. Svetlana headed over to Maria's side with earnest. "So?" Svetlana wanted to know, even as the furious beating of her own heart began to finally slow. "What did you think, Maria?"

Maria tossed her thick white hair over her shoulder, her blue eyes still a little glazed. "Bozhe moi! What a ride, tovarisch," she confessed, taking Svetlana's arm in her own. "I have never been more frightened in my life!" She laughed.

Svetlana grinned, understanding. "Or more excited, da?" she tossed out.

"Da! Exactly!" Maria replied, then laughed, which Svetlana shared.

Yuri led them all to the back door of Le Hotel Champlain, then knocked softly upon the steel door, her knuckles clanging on the door softly. A moment or two went by, then they all smiled as the door opened to reveal none other than one Carmelita Montoya Fox. The splendid looking vixen's medium brown eyes lit up upon seeing her friends at the door. "Yuri?" she questioned, then nodded to the other girls, smiling a warm welcoming smile.

"Bon jour, cheri," Yuri greeted her, anticipating a quick welcoming hug. However, she was not ready for when Carmelita squealed happily and hugged Yuri again and again. "Cheri?" she questioned with a laugh.

"Really now, Carmelita, do let poor Yuri to at least get her feet inside the door before you shower her with your obvious affection," Naomi softly chided the vixen, grinning in amusement.

Carmelita relented from her excess with a laugh. "Oh, believe you me, Naomi, Yuri had better get herself inside here…and in a hurry! If she doesn't, her boyfriend is going to explode!" Carmelita laughed, leading the four women inside. "Bentley's in the living room now, and according to Sly at least, he's practically doing somersaults!"

"Now, cheri, that I must see!" Yuri observed, then laughed happily and moved further inside. Once they all had made it to the living room, she easily spotted Bentley hunched over his laptop, typing madly away. Sly stood right behind him, looking over his shoulder with a much bemused expression on his face. He glanced up, nodding to the four beauties before he readdressed his friend.

"Really now, Bent…I really think a hundred names will be more than enough for you and Yuri to choose from, buddy," he observed with a laugh.

"I quite agree, Sly," Yuri declared, then laughed as well, her green-gold eyes gleaming with just a hint of mischief and much anticipation.

Upon hearing her musical voice, Bentley stopped his typing, and looked over his shoulder at his lady love. "Yuri!" he exclaimed, his face lighting up with his love and admiration of this spectacular snow leopard woman that held his heartstrings.

"Bon jour, mon belle cher," Yuri greeted her beau, moving over to kiss him on the cheek.

Bentley leapt to his feet, and moved beside his Yuri surprisingly fast for a turtle.

"So, you **are **pregnant, right?" he asked, a mix of wonder and anxiousness in his voice "You're really sure, Yuri?" Bentley added, more to make sure he was not dreaming than anything. "I mean, you're certain that your doctor hasn't somehow mixed our results with someone else's?"

Yuri laughed her rich laugh. "Oui, cher. I am most positive indeed," Yuri reassured him, pulling Bentley to herself before escorting him over to the sofa to sit down.

"Thank goodness for that!" Bentley observed with a much relieved sigh, before he deposited himself upon Yuri's very snuggly lap. "Can you believe it, honey? We're gonna be parents!"

Yuri laughed, hugging him and kissing him atop his head. "Oui, it is amazing, is it not? Though, you had best enjoy your sitting upon my lap while you can, mon cher," Yuri warned with a grin. "Because before too much longer, Bentley my love, I shall be **this** huge…" she told him, exaggerating her coming girth to him, "…and thus far too large for you to sit upon my lap any longer, you see."

"Don't you worry, Yuri my love…we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Bentley replied, gently kissing Yuri upon her lips again and again. He then leaned back and added, "Hey, the way I look at it, I still win, Yuri. You're growing waistline only means that I'll have that much more of you to love." Bentley's eyes drank in Yuri's features like a tonic.

"Oh, cher," Yuri murmured, blushing quite prettily at his compliment…as well his looks of most apparent devotion.

"Bon jour, my Murray," Naomi nearly purred as she found herself a very cozy place within her eager beau's arms. She snuggled her cheek to his broad chest, and grinned, hugging him tightly a moment. She then looked up and grinned happily at him. Murray's smile was the mirror image of her own, which pleased Naomi to no end.

"Hey, you two," Carmelita called to Svetlana and Maria, waving them over to her. "Come here, I want to talk with you." Intrigued, both of the ex-Soviets moved over to enter a conversation with their Spanish vixen friend.

"Um, Yuri…there's one thing I was sort of wondering about, if you don't mind that is," Bentley said, trying not to pry if his inquiry was not wanted..

"Oui, mon cher? What do you wish to know?" Yuri asked, curious.

"Um, er…well, since you come from an aristocratic family and all...um, do you think your parents will be happy for us?" Bentley finally came out and asked.

Yuri frowned at his question. "No, mon cher…they will not be happy," Yuri confessed, her eyes sad. "My mother, ah, she would most likely faint dead away were she to find you were my intended…as well as the father of my children, Bentley."

Bentley gaped, then paled. Then, after a moment, he grit his teeth in frustration. "But…why?" he insisted.

"I am not sure that I can explain, cher," Yuri replied, avoiding Bentley's eyes. "But, do allow me to try, oui?"

"Go ahead," Bentley urged her, looking up at her.

"You see," began Yuri, her eyes troubled, "my parents come from families where bloodlines are of tantamount importance. Odd as it might seem, if you were a turtle with ties to the Bourbons or Windsors, why…then they would welcome you with open arms." Yuri paused then, then looked down at Bentley, sadness in her eyes. "However, and do correct me if I am wrong, my love…but, you do not, do you?"

"Sorry, but no," Bentley told her, frowning. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure exactly who my parents were, Yuri." He then blinked, then redirected his gaze to the woman he loved. "That's bad…isn't it?"

"To myself?" Yuri ventured, then shook her fair head. "Non, I could care less. I love you, Bentley…who you are, not what you are. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," Bentley replied, nodding. "And, I love you too, woman…just the way you are."

Yuri smiled, warmed by knowing how much he really did love her. Then, her glorious green-gold eyes glistened, and she hung her proud head. "However, cher…to my parents…it will mean everything."

"Even your father?" Bentley asked, trying somehow to look for a bright spot in this bleak conversation.

"Especially my father," Yuri responded in obvious remorse. "Oh, the Paul Sing I know would sputter with indignant outrage if he knew! Does he care if I, his only daughter, am happy? Oh, non! He cares that only his precious bloodlines would be sullied!" Yuri now nearly wept with her outrage. "Oh, cher, it is so unfair!" she added. "They only think of themselves and their heritage." Yuri paused to collect herself, trying to calm herself down before she continued. When she had composed herself again, she went on. "Now, please do not get me wrong, my Bentley…I do love my parents very much. However, there are times I think that all they have supposedly 'sacrificed' for Jacques and myself has been for themselves, instead of us, their children."

Bentley sat thinking about what Yuri had just said. He then turned to her again, smiling a bit sadly. "Um, Yuri…now please don't get mad…but that last bit you said…that wasn't entirely fair, my love."

"How can you say that, Bentley?" Yuri stammered, looked at him, feeling somewhat betrayed. "After how they feel about you?"

"Wait, please, okay?" Bentley soothed. "Look Yuri, did your parents make sure you received a good education?" he asked.

"Oh, oui, they did. Only the best universities. But---" Yuri replied, but then sought to protest---which Bentley didn't allow her the luxury.

"Okay, did they make sure to tuck you in every night? You know…sing you both lullabyes, tell you bedtime stories? That sort of thing?" he posed next.

Yuri was puzzled by the direction Bentley was headed. "Well, oui, they did, cher…but---" Yuri was forced to reply, and still tried to protest, but to no avail.

"There, you see," Bentley then said, before looking away from the frowning Yuri. "No one ever did that for me," Bentley pointed out, slowly lifting his eyes back to gaze into hers.

Suddenly, her hurt and frustration evaporated like fog under sunshine. "Oh, mon cher," Yuri soothed, reaching down one hand to caress his cheek, her heart going out to her beau at that moment. "I am so sorry, my Bentley. I did not remember…did not realize," she murmured before kissing his forehead.

Bentley, oddly enough, smiled at her. "Hey, it's no biggie…it's okay. Really, Yuri," Bentley said, reaching up with the back of one hand to gently, adoringly caress Yuri's fair cheek, knowing full well the effect of his doing that would have on her. "I just thought you should know that even though your parents may not approve of me…that doesn't make them any less your parents, who love you."

Yuri smiled, saying, "How did you become so wise, mon belle cher?" She nestled her Bentley's head to her shoulder, and began to make a soft rumbling sound that sounded a great deal like purring.

"Now, that's strange," mused a most familiar voice from the opening to the family room.

Yuri opened one green-gold eye and smiled as she saw Kitty Petro smirking at her, her ever-present boyfriend, Ling Chu, beside her. "Kitty, cheri," Yuri said, not wishing to miss greeting the rascally, yet adorable vixen. But…that didn't mean she was going to give up snuggling with her Bentley to get up and greet her…

"Strange?" Murray mused aloud, looking over at Kitty. "What's so strange, Kitty?"

"Nothing much, big buddy," Kitty replied rascally, smiling over to where Yuri and Bentley sat on the sofa. "It's just I've never heard our Yuri purr before is all."

Svetlana paused a moment to listen, and sighed. "Oh, Madame," she murmured. "That sound is so soothing…"

"I know I like it," Bentley informed them all, making Yuri grin and open her eyes.

Kitty shared in the laughter Bentley's clever statement created. "Hey, it's sort of strange to see that she can actually do something regular folks can do. Well, regular felines, at least…"

"Hush, Kitty," Yuri remarked. "I am happy…that is all there is to it."

Kitty grinned at that, understanding just how she felt…Kitty knew how she felt when Ling stroked her back…and trust me, she would of purred had she been able to! "Hey, no insult intended, Yuri," she hastily added, pulling Ling over to sit by her side on the other end of the sofa.

"None taken, Kitty cheri," Yuri replied, smiling blissfully.

Nestled snugly against Ling's strong shoulder, Kitty took the conversation on a different course. "So…what's this big surprise Carmelita's been going on and on about?"

"I wasn't going 'on and on' about anything, sport," Carmelita said, defending herself. "I just said I had news…if you want to hear it, fine. If not…eh, don't."

"Carmelita, be nice now," Sly admonished her, gently stroking the vixen's luxurious blue-black tresses.

"I will if she will," Carmelita promised, crossing her arms before herself, yet she couldn't quite ward off the trembling Sly's caressing her hair caused.

"Now, who'd be purring if she could?" Kitty teased, laughing when Carmelita stuck her tongue out at her.

"Ahem!" Bentley prompted by clearing his throat…wanting to tell his and Yuri's good news. "Well, Inspector," Bentley said cleverly, then was cut off by Kitty.

"That's Lieutenant, fella," Kitty corrected him, smiling cleverly.

"All right, Lieutenant," Bentley amended, then continued, "do you remember the day of the Fall Fling…when Yuri here invited me to a 'private' celebration, with just the two of us?" he phrased his question very exacting…which was understandable, when you considered who he was addressing.

"Oh yeah, I remember," Kitty replied, smiling wickedly. "And, buddy boy, I do have a fairly good guess as to just what the two of you were doing that night too, you know."

"Kitty, that is enough!" Naomi, right on cue, protested, her cheeks flushing a pretty pink.

Kitty grinned wider then. "Oh, yeah…Naomi there was sporting a permanent blush all the way home that day too, she was," Kitty teased, remembering. "Yeah, but so what? What of it?"

"Well, cheri," Yuri replied, smiling as she took up the narrative. "That night, which you attempt to make light of, is precisely why you are here right now, asking me these questions." As Kitty frowned, trying to work out the verbal puzzle Yuri had laid out for her, Yuri continued. "You see, my pretty little rascal, from now on, you will need to be far gentler with me."

"Oh-kay. Um, mind if I ask why exactly?" Kitty asked.

"Of course not, cheri!" Yuri answered, then sat quiet, her eyes dancing, waiting.

Kitty knew she was up to something, but decided to wait her out. However, Kitty soon realized that she was far more curious than her patience would allow. "Oh, all right! Why must I be gentle with you, Yuri? Like I'm not usually…"

Yuri laughed at that, then grinned. "Why, you ask? Well, silly girl, why because I am pregnant!" Yuri proclaimed.

"No way!" Kitty gasped, her jaw dropping comically open in her surprise. Beside her, Ling---who generally was a very quiet and calm soul---sat up straight and yelped softly, "What was that? Excuse me?"

Yuri laughed again, having the strangest sense of déjà vu just at that moment...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Kitty and Ling recovered from their initial shock, they moved quickly over to congratulate Yuri and Bentley on their upcoming parenthood. Ling smiled in his embarrassment, telling Yuri, "I am sorry for my rudeness. I did not intend to---"

Yuri laughed softly, reaching up to briefly touch the back of Ling's hand. "I know," she told him, smiling. "I quite understand. It all came as quite a shock to myself as well…" Ling grinned.

"Is this too cool…or what?" Kitty crowed softly, reaching around to hug her Ling in her excitement. "I'm gonna be an Auntie again! All right!" Kitty didn't know why precisely…but she suddenly felt her heart leap at the prospect of more babies to spoil.

One of Yuri's blond eyebrows rose in an inquisitive arch. "Again? You mean this has happened before for her?" Yuri asked, looking to Carmelita for some clarity.

"Don't mind her," Carmelita counseled with a grin. "Kitty's sort of an anomaly…a tomboy who loves babies." Carmelita grinned further.

"I am not an anomaly…whatever the heck that is!" Kitty protested after a moment.

"Peace, cheri," Yuri soothed. "She meant it in a good way."

"Oh," Kitty begrudged, then smiled. "That's different then…"

Carmelita shook her head, smiling. "Anyway, to answer your question, Yuri…si, my sister Carmen just had two children, my niece and nephew, only a few months back," Carmelita explained. "Now, don't ask me why…but, Carmen---in her infinite wisdom---made our little troublemaker there an unofficial Aunt to both little Enrico and Maria."

"Wait! Yuri, I've got pictures!" Kitty interjected, nodding her head as she tore out her wallet in her haste to show Yuri the picture she had of Carmen's children. "Ain't they just the cutest little things?"

Yuri looked down to the small wallet-sized portrait of the two, and smiled a soft warm smile. "Ah, cheri…they are indeed quite adorable," Yuri agreed. The small vixen looked so much like Carmelita…dark eyes, jet black hair…why, she even had her Auntie's mole! Enrico, the little boy, had the most adorable smile.

Svetlana was listening, and at hearing what was said, couldn't help but add her own two cents worth. "Oh, so there is yet another vixen named Maria, is there?" Svetlana teased, looking over at her friend, who grinned.

"Maria is a very fine name for we beautiful vixens," Maria informed her friend, her chin held high, even though her sunny blue eyes danced. "I would like to meet my namesake sometime."

Svetlana jumped on that idea! Ooh, babies! "So, Carmelita…um, may we? Visit your sister and her children, I mean? Pahoolsta? I mean, please?"

"Yeah!" Kitty opined, her blue eyes suddenly bright and shining. "C'mon, Carmelita…give Carmen a call!"

"Oui, cheri," Yuri added her vote to the rest. "I would like to ask your darling sister for some advice…you understand, she having gone through what I am about to already and all…"

"All right, all right!" Carmelita replied with a laugh. "I surrender already!" Carmelita then fished into her jacket pocket to retrieve her slender cell phone. "I'll give Carmen a call…and ask if we may come for a visit. I don't think she's doing anything today." Flipping open the phone's cover, she thumbed the speed dial sequence, then pushed her thick hair back from her ear, listening to the number being dialed. "If I remember correctly…Carlos---he being my sister's husband, mind you---is out of town on business. A seminar, I think, in Madrid."

"Hola, the Foxes. This is Carmen," Carmen said in Carmelita's phone's earpiece.

"Buenos Dias, hermana! It's Carmelita," Carmelita told her sister.

"Buenos Dias, Carmelita," Carmen answered with a hint of surprise. "Como usta usted?"

"Bien, Carmen," Carmelita replied, smiling. "Hey, you! What are you up to today, my lovely sister?"

Carmen tucked her phone between her cheek and shoulder, as she continued to feed Enrico his lunch of pureed beef stew. "The same old thing, dear heart. Why do you ask?" she managed, giving her little boy a smile of encouragement as he dutifully downed a big spoonful.

"Oh, nothing…really," Carmelita teased, grinning even though her sister could not see her face.

"Eh. So why is it that I don't believe you, you rascal?" Carmen responded in a fond voice.

"Oh, hey…by the way, how are my niece and nephew today?" Carmelita wanted to know, setting the first part of her scheme in motion.

Carmen, like most new mothers, smiled brightly at mention of her darling children, the joy of her life. "Oh, they are both well, mi hermana," Carmen related, even as she fed her son some more of his lunch. "In fact, Enrico is just about done with his lunch right about now."

"Tell him he's a good boy for listening to his Mama," Carmelita instructed.

Carmen laughed, but did as her sister asked. She then brought her attention back to her sister. "So…why have you **really** called me this day, sister dear?" Carmen demanded in an affectionate tone of voice. "Were you…er, by chance, um…thinking of stopping by today, my Carmelita?"

Carmelita smiled, loving her sister. "As a matter of fact, I can do you one better than that, Carmen," she replied. "I have my friends over right now, and as fate would have it…they all would like to meet you…and your children."

Carmen blinked in surprise. "I would be flattered," Carmen told her, smiling. "Please, do come…all of you. I would so enjoy some adult company." She used a warm wet washcloth to gently wipe Enrico's face clean. "Er…your friends, my dear, would they by any chance like to do some babysitting?"

"Hold on a minute, Carmen…I'll ask," Carmelita told her. She then turned to her friends. "Okay, girls…Carmen wants to know who of you is up for a little babysitting duty?"

Every girl's hand flew into the air, grins all around.

Carmelita laughed softly, then shook her dark-maned head. "You're in luck, hermana…they're all unanimously in favor of helping a poor overworked mother of two out today," Carmelita informed her sister cleverly.

"Muchas gracias!" Carmen voiced happily. "Come quickly, my sister…and bring your friends. I miss you, and love you, Carmelita."

"Love you too, Sis," Carmelita replied quickly. "See you soon!"

A half-hour later, Carmen Fox's neighbors looked out of their windows to see quite a sight indeed…for pulling up to the curb before the Foxes came a bright red Ferrari F40, followed a moment later by a bright yellow Lamborghini Murcielago Roadster, and lastly a bright red Peugeot Spyder convertible.

Carmelita sprang out of her convertible with Svetlana, while Maria appeared a moment later with Yuri out of the Ferrari. "Okay, girls…let's go," Carmelita commanded, moving around her car.

Naomi stepped daintily out of the Roadster, and looked over to where Kitty had gotten out of the bright yellow auto. Naomi could see the look of dejection and longing on the cute little vixen's face, reading her like a book. "Oh, do come on now, Kitty cheri," Naomi professed. "It has been a week."

Kitty said nothing, but looked longingly back at the roadster, running one fingertip lovingly over the smoothly painted front fender. "I know, Naomi…but---" Kitty replied, prepared to protest, then just ended up sighing again.

Naomi sympathized. "I know, cheri…she is most wonderful, is she not?" she supplied in a knowing voice.

"Oh, yeah," Kitty proclaimed, nodding her blond-haired head in agreement. "Look, this week…it just went by way too fast, okay?" Even as she said this, she smiled fondly, reminiscing over the obviously envious looks on the many faces of her colleagues at work. Kitty grinned savagely, telling herself, those guys were so jealous of me! However, that was not a new experience for the cute, yet plucky vixen Lieutenant. Oh, no…not by a long shot! She'd endured their jealousy before---not everyone mind you, but those petty ones that had so offended Carmelita---and could frankly care less. They'd all glowered green with envy when the very handsome Ling Chu---the heartthrob of the office---became an item with the office tomboy, instead of choosing one of the other admittedly pretty and much more feminine acting constables and Inspectors. Then, it happened yet again when Kitty was promoted to Lieutenant…even though she was junior to many of the other Inspectors on the force.

"I quite understand," Naomi told Kitty, a knowing smile. "Ah, but perhaps, if you are very kind to Madame…she may allow you to borrow her again, nes pas?"

Kitty blinked several times, surprised. That look was slowly transformed into a knowing smile of barely disguised greed. "Hey, yeah…yeah, you do have a point there, my friend. Thanks," Kitty replied, her mind already at work on a new plan.

"Mon Dieu," Naomi laughed as she linked arms with Kitty, pulling her along away from the Roadster. "Such determination…"

Carmelita led the procession of ladies up the four steps to the Fox front door, then promptly knocked upon the door.

"Hola!" Carmen yelled down at them, "Do come in, amigas…it's open!"

Carmelita opened the door, and ushered them all into the foyer. Yuri took in the room she found herself in and liked it. The small foyer was warm, sunny, and had a Mediterranean feel to it that she approved of. The ceiling was off-white stucco, the walls were painted a soft sunny coral, while the floor was done up in warm smooth oak.

"Carmen! How are you?" Carmelita sang out as soon as she saw her beautiful sister descending the stairs into the foyer, her little Maria perched upon her hip.

"Carmelita!" Carmen replied, her hazel eyes alight with affection for her only sister. "Ah, but it so good to see you, mi hermana!" The two vixens hugged, carefully though, as they did not want to wedge poor Maria between them.

While the two sisters briefly exchanged pleasantries, Yuri Sing watched them. She was intrigued…both lovely women were very similar, very similar indeed! However, as similar as they truly might be, they were not identical. Carmen's hair was a very deep brown, versus Carmelita's jet black tresses. Carmelita's eyes were an amber brown, while her sister's were a bewitching hazel…just the barest hint of green and gold in those pools of brown. Carmen sported a sprinkling of freckles across her nose, while Carmelita had that cute little mole on her left cheek. Similar, Yuri mused to herself, yet still very different.

Carmelita finally stepped back from her sister. "Oh, hey, Carmen…do you remember how badly you wanted me to get you that autograph from Yuri Sing?" Carmelita reminded her.

"Si! Did I ever!" Carmen replied, bending down to place little Maria down upon the sparkling wooden floor. "But, Carmelita…what of it now?" Carmen's expression showed her disappointment.

Carmelita apparently saw it too. "Well, Sis…I'm sorry about that. However, I think I've got you something even better than that," Carmelita offered, her smile becoming very clever.

"Eh? Better? How would you---aiee!" Carmen countered, then staggered when she realized just who the regal-looking snow leopard woman standing just behind her sister actually was! "Madre y Dios!" she gasped, her right hand coming up to cover her open mouth, her hazel eyes wide in surprise. "Madame Sing?"

"Oui, I am," Yuri replied, bowing her lovely head in agreement. "Ah, bon jour Senora Fox." She reached out her hand to offer it to Carmen, a small smile on her face.

"Bon jour, Madame Sing," Carmen replied, her voice full of shaky excitement. She could not believe it…the Yuri Sing, in her foyer! She reached out a trembling hand to shake Yuri's offered hand. "It is…that is, it is quite the honor to have you in my home, Madame." Carmen bowed her head briefly.

Yuri smiled at her courtesy, but then made a slightly pained expression. "Please, cheri…I promise not to call you 'Senora' again, if you will do me the favor of calling me 'Yuri' instead of---ugh---'Madame'. Do we have an agreement, cheri?" Yuri proposed.

Yuri's friends all smiled wistfully over at the softly smiling snow leopard woman, all of them having gone through this before.

Carmen smiled thankfully at the statuesque blond, nodding. "I…I would like that very much, Yuri," she declared, then became aware of the other girls arrayed behind Yuri and Carmelita. "Ah, I think I know you three," she posed, pointing at Maria, Svetlana, and Naomi. "Weren't you models for Yuri at the Fall Fling this year?"

"Da, that would be us, Mrs. Fox," Maria answered in her slightly husky, yet distinctly feminine voice. "I am pleased you remembered."

"Mrs. Fox? I am Naomi Rousseau," Naomi offered, presenting herself to Carmelita's sister, shaking hands with her.

"Dasfindanya, Senora Fox," Svetlana introduced herself, curtsying gracefully in her black calf-length pleated skirt. "I am Svetlana Umanova. It is so wonderful to finally meet Carmelita's famous sister."

Maria followed Svetlana's example, only her skirt was a deep blue instead of black. "Indeed! As my friend Svetlana says, it is a privilege to meet the famous Captain Fox. I always like to see a woman getting ahead in this world." Maria then realized she still hadn't provided Carmen with her name. "Ah, excuse please! I am Maria Folovera, at your service." She then noticed little Maria noticing her silky white hair and fur. She flicked her bright blue eyes to the child's brown ones, and winked. "Ah, hello there, my little zaichik," she said softly and richly to the inquisitive little vixen perched now on her mother's hip again. "I am called Maria too…isn't that a pretty name?"

Maria Fox gazed intently at the pretty white-furred and white-haired Arctic vixen, liking the exotic woman with her snowy white hair and fur, as well as her pretty blue eyes. However, as Maria Foloreva held her gaze, she was beset with an attack of acute shyness, and giggling, turned and nuzzled her face to her mother's neck. Maria Foloreva was touched by the innocence of the child, and felt the desire to hold this one nearly made her palms itch.

Kitty smiled cleverly, striding up to Carmen. "Hi! I'm---" she nearly giggled.

"Ah, I know you, you rascal!" Carmen said with a laugh. "You do not need introductions. However, I know precisely what to do with you, Kitty Petro." Carmen moved close to Kitty, then handed little Maria over into the now ecstatic vixen's arms.

Kitty snuggled little Maria in her arms, and made sounds of contentment.

Carmen grinned over at Carmelita and the others. "Ah, works every time, it does," she commented. "There is no better way to stifle that one than to have her hold one of my children. Shuts her right up."

"Huh," Carmelita ventured then cleverly. "I'll have to remember that."

"Hey!" Kitty said even as she had nestled her cheek to the top of Maria's head and was gently rocking the little girl back and forth in her arms. "I am right here, you know…"

Carmen smiled at the byplay between her actual sister and her 'adoptive' sister as was usually the case. She addressed them all a moment later. "Now, please, all of you, do sit down. It will only take me a moment to make us all some tea," she offered, the gracious host. She then turned quickly to Kitty, "Ah, yes…I have not forgot, Kitty. I will bring a glass of milk for you, dear." Kitty nodded thankfully.

Carmen turned to move into her kitchen, but then remembered Enrico. "Ah, Kitty?"

"Yeah, Carmen?" Kitty replied, enjoying herself.

"Could you be a dear and go upstairs and fetch Enrico for me?" Carmen asked. "I'm sure he'll not want to miss out."

"Sure, Carmen!" Kitty agreed. She then turned to Maria. "Say, Maria…do you think you could---?"

"Oh, da! It would be my pleasure!" Maria informed her friend, an eager smile blossoming on her face. She moved beside Kitty, and then looked into little Maria's inquisitive face. "So, zaichik? Will you let your Auntie Maria to hold you, nyet?" she asked the child.

Maria thought about it a moment, then laughed and held her little arms out to Maria Foloreva, her dark brown eyes alight.

"Mmm," Maria intoned in her exotic voice, gently drawing the adorable little vixen into her arms, snuggling her close a moment. Then, she leaned the little girl back so she could look into her pretty face. "Come, zaichik…it is time for the two of us to become better acquainted, da?"

"Da!" declared Maria Fox, causing all the women to chuckle. Maria Foloreva moved over to a large armchair and sat down to softly talk with the little vixen. In moments, Maria's soft husky voice was interspersed with Maria Fox's delighted soft babblings.

"She is a natural, that one," Carmen whispered to her sister as the two moved into the kitchen to prepare the party's refreshments.

Kitty reappeared moments later, holding the bright-eyed Enrico in her arms. She moved over to take a seat beside Yuri on the Fox's loveseat, and began to gently bounce little Enrico on her knee, which the small boy enjoyed to no end!

Yuri turned to watch the two, finding little Enrico quite enchanting and adorable.

When Carmen and Carmelita returned bearing two trays, one with tea---and Kitty's glass of milk, of course!---and the other a plate full of cookies, they found that Enrico was sitting quite contentedly upon Yuri´s lap, her arms held around him as she sang softly to the entranced child in her native French.

Carmen felt a tug at her heart, and smiled warmly to see her Enrico so happy and content. "I see, Yuri, that you seemed to have developed quite a bond with my son," she observed with a smile.

Yuri looked up and smiled warmly over at Carmen, thanking her with her exotic green-gold gaze. "Perhaps, cheri. But, you see, I am simply preparing myself for later."

"Eh?" Carmen replied, looking slightly confused over at Yuri.

"I am pregnant, Carmen," Yuri explained, her face shining with that revelation.

Carmen's lovely face shone with joy. "Oh, Yuri…that is wonderful news!" Carmen told her, meaning every word. "So…who might the father be?"

"Mon belle cher. My Bentley. Bentley Turtle," Yuri answered, the adoring look on her face leaving no doubt that she loved the man. "You see, that is how your Carmelita and I became such wonderful friends, Carmen. We both have found our loves in the ranks of the oh-so-illustrious Cooper Gang."

"Madre y Dios," Carmen exclaimed, crossing herself in a blessing. "First my Carmelita…now you?"

"Oh, and me as well!" Naomi added, walking over to the other three women. "My beau is Monsieur Murray. I would never of met him---and become so very happy!---if it hadn't of been for Madame and Carmelita here."

"Aiee," Carmen groaned, closing her pretty hazel eyes shut a moment.

"Ignore her," Carmelita counseled with a grin. "She's just having a tough time coming to grips with things is all, gals. Give her time…she'll come around."

"Not if I can help it, mi hermana," Carmen protested, but then sighed and laughed. "Ah, well…perhaps…eventually I will. Who knows…miracles happen every day they say…"

"Patience, cheri," Yuri advised with a grin. "Monsieur Sly and his Gang---as it were---are like sheep in wolves' clothing, nes pas? Outside they seem grim and menacing, do they not? However, once you come to know them---and what they fight for---you will realize that they are honorable and courtly gentlemen, one and all."

"Yeah, yeah," Carmen groused, but still smiled. "On to a different subject: any idea of how many children you are expecting, my friend?" Carmen asked, curious.

"Alas, not yet, cheri," Yuri answered, laying a hand upon her abdomen without thinking about it. "I only received notification of my condition today, you see, so I am---how you say?---still a bit shaken, nes pas?"

"Si, I have no problem believing that," Carmen replied with a laugh, remembering back to when she had received such news herself.

"However, Carmen cheri, I do know one thing," Yuri told her, as she smiled down at Enrico who laughed as he softly pulled at her long hair. "When my little ones do arrive, I shall love them as much as I possible can…and even more if I can somehow manage it!"

Svetlana blinked at Yuri's declaration, then got up and moved up behind the snow leopard woman to enfold her in a soft caring hug. Yuri smiled and leaned her head to Svetlana's, even as she softly stroked the girl's arm in thanks.

Maria Foloreva, with Maria Fox on her lap, nodded to her boss, her friend, her expression soft and solemn…which left Yuri feeling oddly content for some reason.

Carmelita sat beside her sister, holding Carmen's hand, while Kitty sat on Yuri's other side, a bemused expression on her freckled face.

"So," Carmen then proposed, breaking the spell. She smiled at them all. "Well, mi bonita amigas…what shall we talk about, hmm?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kitty suppressed the urge to yawn as all of her friends continued to---at least in her must humble opinion!---natter on about the silliest and most mundane of things. Things like fashion trends---boring! thought Kitty---and hairstyles and the latest fashion in jewelry…which at least Kitty had a modicum of interest (I mean, Kitty might be tomboy…but she was still a girl!). Kitty began to fidget, bouncing her knee rapidly, as she fought down the urge to filch Naomi's keys and take the Roadster for a long ride about Paris.

However, Kitty's thoughts of petty larceny proved to be unnecessary, as little Enrico Fox finally succumbed to the excitement of the day and yawned hugely in Yuri's lap, blinking his big brown eyes sleepily.

"Ah, it seems it is time for my little one's nap," Carmen observed with a motherly smile. Yuri smiled and gently kissed the top of Enrico's head.

"Da, the same for my zaichik as well, Carmen," Maria pointed out from the armchair she sat in, with little Maria Fox snuggled on her lap, softly sucking her thumb. However, the little vixen also had a fistful of Maria's long white hair clutched firmly in her hand. "A little help, pahoolsta, my friends? My Maria has quite the grip." Maria Foloreva smiled, then winced as she tried futilely to extract her hair from the little girl's vise-like grip.

"I think my Maria likes you," Carmen opined with a telling grin. "For she does not do that to just anyone. Although, she does do it me all of the time." Maria's mother moved over and knelt down to whisper something gently in Spanish into her cherubic daughter's twitching ear.

"Mmm," little Maria sighed, and opened her little fist, allowing Maria Foloreva to thankfully extricate her hair from the little girl's grip.

"Spasiba," Maria said to Carmen, smiling. "My thanks, tovarisch."

Carmen looked over to Yuri with a blank look on her face. "Tovarisch?" Carmen asked, clearly confused.

Svetlana moved over to explain, the pretty petite tigress smiling. "That is Russian, Carmen. It means 'comrade'…you know, friend? My Maria does not call just anyone that, you know. You have made quite an impression on her, I think." Svetlana smiled gently at both Carmen as well as her friend, Maria.

Maria blinked a moment, then grinned, nodding. "Da, I like you, Carmen Fox," Maria declared. "You are a fine woman."

Carmen's hazel eyes twinkled in appreciation. "I like you too, Maria Foloreva…in addition to the fact that you happen to share my daughter's pretty name," Carmen replied.

Maria chuckled softly, her blue eyes cleverly regarding the tall hazel-eyed vixen.

"Now, my two nursemaids," Carmen then said, waving them to get up and follow her. "It is time to put my angels down for the naps."

Yuri stood, holding the peacefully sleeping Enrico in her protective arms, while Maria snuggled the fitfully dozing Maria Fox in her own. The three made their way upstairs to the Fox children's room, where with Carmen's help, the two little foxes were laid down in their cribs and covered with soft warm blankets. "Do they always look so peaceful?" Yuri whispered to Carmen, as she gazed down upon the two little angels. Carmen nodded, and beckoned for the two to follow her out of the children's room, and back downstairs.

"To answer your question, Yuri," Carmen replied, now that there was no danger of awakening her children. "Most of the time the answer would be 'yes'. However, do not get me wrong…there are times when they can prove more than handful, let me assure you!"

"I suppose that makes sense," Yuri mused aloud, clearly trying to get a grip on this whole upcoming motherhood thing. "I think I can suffer through those times if I may enjoy times such as these too."

"You know, Yuri," Carmen replied, still hardly believing the fact that she was on a first name basis with one of the most famous Parisian. "I think you shall be a good mother…for you understand already, what it is to love a child."

Yuri could only blush softly, a warm smile on her face. "Merci," she murmured.

"Yuri? Maria?" Kitty hissed softly from the base of the stairs. "You'd better get your butts down here or we're leaving you here with Carmen!"

"Why the hurry, cheri?" Yuri asked, even as she gracefully led the procession down the stairs.

"I'm on duty in an hour, Yuri," Kitty explained. "That's why! Ling and I have the night shift this evening."

Carmen saw them all to the door, smiling at their gracious thanks. "No, I should be thanking you all," she insisted. "But, adios my friends! Do come back soon!" She waved as she watched the girls begin getting into their beautiful cars.

Yuri turned toward Carmen, and called, "Come see me at C'est Sing, cheri! Any time…I would love to talk more with you."

"I will!" Carmen replied, then watched Yuri disappear from view into her Ferrari. The three cars then started and in intervals whisked away from her suburban curbside. "Vaya Con Dios…"

A couple of hours later, Lieutenant Kitty Petro of Paris Interpol Division glowered down furiously at the stacks of paperwork that adorned her desk. She yawned a moment later, hating how she had yet to adjust to this new shift time. And…on top of all that…it was Monday. She hated Mondays!

Inspector Ling Chu looked up from the data sheets he was going over to see his lady love glaring venomously at the paperwork before her. "I love being a Lieutenant," she mused aloud, "but God! I do hate all the paperwork!" She thumbed the first stack before her, and sighed. "I think it's multiplying. See? Watch, if you look close enough…you'll see it…" She gestured to the paperwork, bidding Ling to do so as well.

Ling smiled, then shook his head. "Then, you had best see it done before it consumes us both, Kitty," Ling recommended, grinning cleverly over at her. He laughed softly when she frowned then stuck her tongue out at him. He then closed his eyes a moment, then took a deep cleansing breath, and let it out. "Okay, pass some over here," he said, beckoning her to hand him some of it so he could help.

Kitty grinned. "Thanks, buddy!" she murmured appreciatively. "I knew I could count on you!"

"If you weren't the absolute love of my life…" Ling grumbled, though his deep green eyes were slightly mischievous.

"Yes, dear," Kitty replied with a grin. She lifted up the next nearest stack of paperwork, and they both got to it.

Kitty completed her first stack, and with Ling's most helpful assistance, one more stack was finished. She then laid her pen down, stretching her arms above her head. "Two down," she moaned, frowning, "only er…eleven stacks to go. Perfect. Just perfect…" She sighed forlornly.

"Did you think becoming a Lieutenant would mean less work, dear?" Ling inquired with one arched eyebrow and a small expression of disapproval.

"Well, no," admitted Kitty with yet another frown, "but I sure didn't think my entire day would be used in keeping caught up on all this useless paperwork." She waved a hand meaningfully at the still impressive stacks.

"It is not useless…and you know it, Kitty Petro," Ling commented. "Tedious, perhaps…but never useless."

Kitty flicked her eyes to glare at Ling. "You know, you're such a stickler for protocol that you nearly want to make me scream sometimes, buster!" she declared.

"Nevertheless," Ling persevered, ignoring Kitty's complaint. "Police work has more to do with this 'useless paperwork' than it does dashing about town after Sly Cooper and his associates, as you seem to prefer, dear heart."

"Yeah, sure. Right," Kitty replied, her brow furrowing.

Ling sighed, then continued. "Criminals are apprehended through finding and processing clues and evidence, don't you agree?" Ling asked.

"Well, yeah…so?" Kitty replied…just a bit truculently.

"So, my dear Lieutenant," Ling told her. "All of this mundane, unexciting paperwork provides law enforcement---that's us!---with the evidence analysis, timelines, and eyewitness accounts needed to make our case for arrest warrants, as well as making cases for the judiciary to use to put the bad guys behind bars."

Kitty knew Ling was absolutely correct…but that still didn't mean she had to like it! "Okay, all right, it's necessary…but it's still evil," Kitty allowed, closing her pretty blue eyes wearily a moment. "But," she wheedled a moment after that, "can't we at least take a little break? I mean, I'll even go as far as to buy you a cup of congratulatory coffee…for the way you somehow finagled me into actually wanting to get all this crap done…" She grinned.

Ling smiled, realizing that compromise was the heart of any relationship…even more so with one as stubborn as his Kitty, so… "Of course, Kitty," he accepted graciously, getting to his feet, then watching as she grinned and got to her own. Ling still couldn't keep his heart from speeding up each and every time he saw Kitty turn and look into his eyes. "Shall we, Lieutenant?"

"Charmed, I'm sure, Inspector," Kitty replied cleverly, wrinkling her nose cutely at him, for just his benefit. Hmm, she thought, maybe there was some benefit to working the swing shift every once in a while…

They headed over to the vending machines on the other side of the squad room, where Kitty bought Ling a cup of his favorite cappuccino, while she herself bought a cup of frothy hot chocolate. Talking softly with one another, the two headed back to their offices, which were adjacent to one another.

Ling opened the door for Kitty---that was just Ling's way!---and they both were completely startled when they saw their boss, Chief Rob, standing in her office, his back to them both, staring out though the window outside. "Chief?" Kitty managed to sputter.

"Petro. Chu. Inside," Chief Rob commanded in his gruff voice. "Be sure to shut the door behind you."

Ling ushered Kitty inside, then came inside himself and shut the door. "Chief, we sure didn't expect you to---" Kitty ventured nervously…only to be politely yet commandingly cut off by her superior.

"No doubt," the Chief told her. "I'm just glad I didn't get a repeat of the last time I dropped by unannounced," the moody canine Chief of Paris Branch pointed out with the barest hint of a blush.

"No, sir!" Kitty quickly added, her cheeks flushing a hot red a moment. "Won't happen again, sir!" Kitty felt her heart flutter as she remembered that time. Kitty had been feeling…well, a bit frisky---shall we say!---that evening, and had just pushed a most unsettled Ling down into a chair, then had climbed into his lap for a little bout of what she liked to call 'lip wrestling', when…as fortune would have it, the volatile Chief chose that particular moment to barge in, embarrassing the three of them most acutely.

"It had better not," Chief Rob reiterated softly…even though, he had to work hard to keep from smirking at the two. He privately didn't approve of worksite romances…they just didn't work out well very often in his experience. But, as there was no official policy against it…he could do very little to enforce his opinion. However, he could let his officers know what he expected of them…and did just that. He then got back to the matter at hand, and waved away Kitty's worries for the moment. "But, that's not why I'm here, you two."

"No?" Ling asked, suddenly curious. "Is something happening, Chief?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Chief Rob began, then stopped to reach into his pants pocket to pop another antacid into his mouth and chew it, "there is. I was pleased to see that you two drew the night shift this evening…despite my better judgment." He finally swallowed down the tablet, grimacing at the chalky aftertaste. "Yes, trouble is afoot, you two. Does the name Raikon Polarsky ring any bells, Lieutenant?"

"You bet it does, Chief," Kitty replied, nodding her head emphatically. She then bit her lower lip in worry. "Please don't tell me that dirtbag is out on the streets again!"

Chief Rob shook his head, giving Kitty a brief smile. "Thankfully no, Lieutenant." Chief Rob then moved over to take the seat behind Kitty's desk, and then gestured for the two of the to sit. "No, that polar bear bastard is scheduled to meet his end at the end of a stout rope tomorrow night." Chief Rob nodded his approval of this punishment for the cruel Russian crime boss.

"Normally, I'm against the death penalty, Chief. You know that," Kitty pointed out, but then grimaced. "But, in Polarsky's case, I think I'll make a notable exception."

Chief Rob nodded his understanding. "Noted, Lieutenant," he told her. "Have no fear, either of you…Raikon Polarsky is currently cooling his heels in solitary confinement on Death Row at the maximum security Gaudi Penitentiary in Bordeaux…making peace with his Maker one hopes, even as we speak."

"No indications that the Russian mob might make a try at breaking him out, is there, Chief?" Kitty wondered aloud.

Chief Rob grinned wolfishly at that. "We certainly do hope they'll **try**, Lieutenant," he replied. "Oh, I know I could live with apprehending or ridding the world of that lot…if they're of a mind to give it a try." The canine Chief then shook his head. "That sort of segways into why I've come to you tonight, though…"

"Oh?" Kitty asked, while Ling nodded his agreement. "How so?"

"Now, what I'm about to tell you two is highly confidential," Chief Rob growled, his deep brown eyes intent. "And, as such, it does not leave this room, you understand?"

"Understood, Chief," Kitty acknowledged, followed a moment later by Ling.

"There was a jailbreak this evening," Chief Rob told them, grimacing as yet another rush of stomach acid burned his esophagus. "From the Cailloux Maximum Security Prison in Alsace-Lorraine. It appears that all of Polarsky's lieutenants that had been apprehended, as well as his second-in-command, somehow managed to escape their way out of the prison and hijacked an outbound sanitation truck to make their getaway. We found the unconscious crew of that truck hours after they were gone. As luck would have it, though, we got a break of sorts when some of the local gendarmes managed to pick up three of the four lieutenants that had escaped. However…the whereabouts of the two are currently unknown."

"Only the two got away?" Ling tried to confirm.

"That's correct, Inspector," Chief Rob agreed. "Here's the dossiers we have on them both." The big heavyset canine fellow tossed two thick manila file folders on to Kitty's desktop. "Read up on these two, and let me know if you get any ideas on how we might be able to track those two down." Chief Rob then got to his feet, already reaching for yet another antacid tablet. "It's been a long night, you two. I'll see you tomorrow. G'night." The obviously worried Chief nodded his farewells and departed.

Ling frowned and slid the two folders over to their side of the desk, turning around so they could read them. Kitty took the leftmost one and opened it. "Ludmilla Irina Tetrakova. Mink, female. Black hair, black fur…blue eyes. Wanted in the Russian Federation for scores of offenses…ranging from petty theft to formation of a prostitution ring. Considered armed and dangerous. It says here the police psychiatrists think she's got paranoid tendencies and has no conscience whatsoever." Kitty looked over to Ling. "That must be the mink that Carmelita told us about, buddy. The one that tried to pop Sly, remember?"

Ling nodded his head. "I remember, Kitty. I was just thinking…do your recall how this one seemed to hold a grudge against our Svetlana and Maria? I'm certain that her hatred for those two has not lessened, but only intensified after her brief stay in prison. We must warn them that she is on the loose again." Ling then opened his folder, and slid it between them both to share its contents. Ling's lip curled at the look of the fellow in this dossier. "Arkady Vasiliovich Rezneykov. Raccoon, male. Dark hair, gray fur, normal markings for his kind. Cold, blue eyes. Wanted in the Russian Federation for twelve counts of murder, as well as acts of terrorism, assault, gun-running, a thoroughly disreputable fellow. Also to be considered armed and dangerous…even more so than his fellow escapee, it would appear."

"Lemme see that," Kitty urged, leaning to her right to look at the mugshot of the raccoon. It was at that moment that she finally recalled where she had seen that fellow before, and gulped in her realization. "That's the bastard that tried to kill me," she pointed out, her blue eyes hard and flinty. "Good thing I was faster with my shock pistol than he was with his Makarov." Kitty shuddered at the memory.

"Yes! That's right!" Ling replied, remembering. He frowned, remembering how his heart had pounded at the thought that only a centimeter's difference and his Kitty would not be sitting beside him now. He made a deep, low and menacing growl in his chest, his green eyes like agates just then. "This one had never come within striking distance of me," he said softly.

Kitty looked over and her eyes went wide in surprise. Ling's normally smooth fur was all fluffed up, and there was definite mayhem in the snow leopard's eyes just then. "Whoa, easy there, Ling!" Kitty counseled, realizing just then what had riled the normally even-tempered Ling up. "I'm fine, that bastard didn't even come close to hurting me."

"I disagree," Ling said softly. "Had your reflexes not been as sharp, you would not be here with me this day, Kitty." He felt a sudden lump in his throat, and tried vainly to swallow it down.

Kitty put her hand over Ling's and squeezed. "Hey, it's part of what we do, buddy," she explained. "That's why Uma had us all dolled up in those flak vests and helmets, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Ling replied, his mood improving. "That still does not change my opinion of this Rezneykov fellow, Kitty. If I catch sight of him threatening you, he had best watch out."

Kitty leaned over and laid her head on Ling's shoulder, softly hugging his closest arm. "I know," she said. "I love you too."

Ling turned to her, kissed her on the forehead, and then grinned. "So…what next, Lieutenant?" he grinned.

"That's easy," Kitty returned. "We make copies of all this, and then…"

"…we call our friends," Ling finished.

"I've always liked the way you think, Inspector Chu," Kitty opined, leaning over to kiss Ling's cheek. "Now, let's get to it…the night's not getting any younger…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a few more hours, Kitty and Ling finally polished off the remainder of their paperwork. Kitty smiled blearily over at her Ling, who nodded at her and smiled his approval at her work ethic. They then made copies of both Ludmilla and Arkady´s dossiers, being careful to replace the originals in Kitty's locked file cabinet. As Kitty locked the door to her office, she fished her cell phone out of her pants pocket. "Hang on a sec, Ling," she cautioned. "Let me give Carmelita a call…and let her know that we're coming."

"Sound like the rigth decision, Kitty," Ling approved. "Most people, I have found, dislike being awoken without some very good reason."

"Yeah," Kitty said with a nod. "Besides, from what Carmelita's told me, I'm thinking that Ludmilla might hold a bit of a grudge against both her and Sly as well."

Ling frowned as he thought that through. "Perhaps you are right, Kitty. She has reason enough to dislike them both." Ling nodded, watching Kitty dial.

Carmelita started as the hotel's phone rang shrilly. She grabbed quickly at the handset, then spared a glance at the clock nearby. "Hello," she grumbled, blinking her tired brown eyes. "This better be pretty damn important…whomever you are," Carmelita growled.

"Wotcher, Montoya buddy," came Kitty´s voice over the phone, knowing that particular English phrase would elicit a response from her friend.

"Kitty? It's freakin' six o'clock in the morning, girl!" Carmelita pointed out. "And, just in case you've forgotten, I'm a thief now…and as such, I've moved my sleeping schedule around to…oh, just about now. So…whatever it is you have to say, make it quick."

"I can accommodate you with that, sport," Kitty replied, her voice tired. "Because what I've found out I can't repeat over the phone anyway. Capisch?"

Carmelita was instantly wide-awake, having caught the tenseness in Kitty's usually clever voice. She was using the tone she had used previously when she had confessed that she and Ling had fallen in love. "Okay, kid…when should I expect you here?" Carmelita asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Within the hour, okay?" Kitty replied, knowing she was going to need a shower to wake herself up. "Oh, and get the others out of bed ASAP. Once Ling and I have had a shower and a cup of caffeine, we're going to stop by and drag along Yuri and Naomi…plus Svetlana and Maria. Got all that?"

Carmelita nodded, then grinned, realizing Kitty couldn't possibly see her doing so. "Got it. Now, go on, I'm on the case," Carmelita assured her, and hung up. "No doubt about it," she told herself as she replaced her nightgown with a pair of jeans and a comfortable t-shirt. "This has got to be big."

A moment later, Sly awoke to hear Carmelita pounding on his door with her fist, calling out, "Up and at 'em, Ringtail! Kitty's got news and she's bringing the C'est Sing group with her!" she exclaimed.

Sly blinked, then threw back his covers, running a quick hand through his spiky short hair. "Be with you in a moment, sweetheart!" he called back, jumping about as he tried to slip on his jeans. "You get the others up and I'll start the coffee…"

Meanwhile…on Rue le Mer…

"Mon Dieu! Whoever could be calling at this ungodly hour?" Yuri wondered grumpily as the phone beside her nightstand rang. She rolled over, intending to pick up the call on the second rang, when she heard the ringing stop…undoubtedly because either Svetlana or Maria had answered it. Even as Yuri began to settle back into a peaceful drowse, she heard the door to her bedroom open. She sat up, not even bothering to pull her covers up to hide her nightgown clad torso. "Oui, what is it?" she called out, just a bit alarmed.

"Madame?" came Svetlana's timid voice. "I know it is early and all, but…"

Yuri rotated herself out of bed and put her feet on the floor. She stood up, and stretched, which caused even more of her shapely spotted legs to show. "Svetlana…come in, child," Yuri instructed, beckoning for her to come inside. "Now, who was that on the phone…and what did they want?"

"It was Kitty, Madame," Svetlana replied, stepping cautiously into Yuri's room, her black wavy hair tousled, her eyes blinking owlishly. "She instructed me to tell you that Naomi, you, as well as Maria and myself are to appear at Le Hotel Champlain upon the hour."

"That is odd," Yuri mused, even as she began to quickly make her bed. "Did she explain why, cheri?" Yuri asked, even as she smoothed the surface of her comforter.

"Da, she did. However, Madame, she also told me that it was not safe to say why over the phone," Svetlana replied, pitching in to help.

Yuri and Svetlana finished making the bed, then Yuri groaned, stretching again sinuously. It was then that Maria stepped inside as well. "Very well, cheris…I am up," she observed. "Now, hurry, mon amis…we must all get dressed." The two girls smiled and left Yuri alone so that she could get herself dressed. "Oh, Svetlana?"

"Oui, Madame?" Svetlana managed, smiling when she used the French word instead of her native Russian.

Yuri noticed and smiled appreciatively. "Do make sure Naomi is informed and ready to go too, oui?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course, Madame," Svetlana replied, then joined Maria out in the hallway, shutting Yuri's door behind her to give Madame her privacy.

"I wonder what this is all about, Maria?" Svetlana asked her friend, even as she dressed herself. "I know our Kitty can be a rascal and all…but, this hardly seems like her, don't you think?"

"Da, Svetlana," Maria replied, then nodded stoically. "But, we shall see soon, da?"

Maria and Svetlana shared the mirror in their bathroom briefly to run brushes through their hair, and then assured one another that they were indeed presentable. They quickly headed downstairs, where they met Naomi, who was already dressed and ready to go, her long platinum hair caught at the nape of her neck in a long ponytail.

"Our first stop, cheris, shall be Starbucks," Naomi replied with a yawn. She then reached for the keys to the Lamborghini. "Most definitely."

"Quite right, Naomi," Yuri replied, her blond hair piled up carefully upon her head. "The way I feel just now, I'm quite afraid that I shall need a double espresso this morning."

Naomi looked at Yuri. But Madame your babies... Yuri blushed. True she said. I forgot.

The girls laughed and piled into their respective cars…

At ten minutes of seven o'clock, a bright green motorcycle softly hummed its way into the underground garage at Le Hotel Champlain…soon to be followed by a bright yellow Lamborghini, which rolled the last fifty yards with its engine off.

Naomi was the first out, helpfully levering the seat forward, then reaching down to help Svetlana out of the car's back seat. Yuri did the same for Maria, who had to perform some contortions to extricate herself from the low, sleek sports car. Each of the ladies held nearly full cups of fancy coffee in their hands as they moved over to where Kitty and Ling were pulling off and stowing away their helmets.

"For you, Kitty," Naomi then offered, handing over a cold can of Coca-Cola. "And this is for you, Inspector Chu," she then added, Svetlana handing over a frothy cappuccino to a most grateful Ling.

Ling said something unintelligible to Svetlana, then bowed deeply to her. The petite tigress couldn't help but grin and bow back to the tall handsome Tibetan. Svetlana turned her head to Kitty. "Kitty? What---?" she asked.

Kitty laughed. "Don't ask me…must have been Tibetan, I think," she ventured, popping the tab on her Coke to take a thankful swig.

"I said," Ling then told them all. "Deepest thanks, lovely lady."

Svetlana grinned at his compliment, her brown eyes twinkling. "Spasiba, Comrade," she replied demurely, but with a clever little smile Kitty's way.

Kitty grinned, then swatted Ling in the arm. "Watch it with the flirting, fella," she warned him, knowing full well that there was a better chance of Ling cutting off his right arm than he'd ever stray from her.

"What?" Ling sputtered, a dot of foam from his cappuccino alighting on his nose. "I was only being polite, Kitty…"

"I know," Kitty replied next, reaching over to swipe the foam from his nose, then licked her finger. "Eew…how can you drink that stuff?"

Ling laughed, and pulled Kitty close, which made the girl grin happily.

"Now, shall we, cheris?" Naomi suggested, then hastily amended her statement, "oh, and you too, Ling, of course."

All of them grinning at the strange conversation they'd been having, they headed up to the much utilized steel back door of Le Hotel Champlain, and had Ling knock.

Carmelita met them all at the door, and ushered them all quickly inside. "We're all meeting in the upstairs dining room…which we've converted into a meeting room of sorts," Carmelita explained as she led them all up the sweeping staircase. The procession moved down the familiar blue (exactly the same hue Sly loved, of course!) runner-covered oak hall and down past a number of rooms until they saw an entrance that sported a glass-paned double door. "Inside. Come on, all of you. Hurry up," Carmelita instructed, following herself once they all had moved inside. She then drew the double doors closed and made her way to the seat Sly was saving for her beside the magnificent marble and wood fireplace, in which a nice cheery fire now burned.

After everyone had found a seat in the many chairs and three loveseats that the room sported, Sly got to his feet. He stood before the fire, careful to curl his ringed tail around himself and away from the fire. To his left sat Murray and Naomi, snuggled together on one of the loveseats, next sat Svetlana, then Maria, then Yuri and Bentley on the next loveseat, then Kitty and Ling sharing one of the big overstuffed armchairs, and finally to the absolute right, sat his Carmelita, who even sleep tousled still looked like a million dollars…at least! "Okay, folks," Sly began. "Sorry 'bout the early wake-up call and all. But, hey, time waits for no man…or woman either, apparently. So…now that everyone is all comfy, I'm gonna hand over the floor to Kitty here." Sly moved over and sat down beside Carmelita, who linked arms with him, and leaned her head against his shoulder slightly.

Kitty took a moment to finish off her can of Coke, then she stood to her feet. She moved over before the fire where Sly had stood only moments before. She then looked shyly at them all, then clasped her hands behind her back. "Ahem," she began, trying to clear her throat. "Okay…here goes," she tried again, only to belch thunderously from the excess carbonation of her Coke at a most unexpected moment. "Excuse me!" she exclaimed softly, covering her mouth.

Svetlana tittered, Maria chuckled softly, and their laughter become quite contagious. Kitty's cheeks flushed a moment, then she grinned sheepishly. "Okay, maybe I should try that again…" she said hopefully

Sly wiped at his eyes. "Probably, Kitty…but, that was a perfect way to break the ice, so to speak, girl," he opined with a laugh.

"Well, I'm certainly glad I could provide some entertainment," Kitty began again, a soft smile on her face at the moment. "Because the rest of what I have to have is not going to generate any." Her pretty face turned stern as she continued. "Look, the Chief pulled Ling and I into a meeting last night," she told them, noting that Ling nodded his agreement. "It seems that yesterday evening there was a mass jailbreak from the Cailloux Maximum Security Prison in Alsace-Lorraine. Five wanted felons escaped their cells somehow and then managed to hijack a sanitation truck to make their getaway."

Svetlana frowned, shaking her black-haired head. "That is terrible, da," she argued, adding, "but, Kitty…exactly what has any of that got to do with any of us?"

"Keep your shirt on, Svetlana," Kitty retorted. "I'm getting to that…"

Svetlana, who was not exactly up on slang terms, gasped a moment, then crossed her arms before her ample chest. "I was not about to take it off, Kitty!" she protested, blushing furiously.

That elicited yet another laugh. "It's an expression, sweetie," Carmelita told poor Svetlana warmly, explaining, "it just means 'wait a minute'."

"Then why did she not say that?" Svetlana wanted to know, finally lowering her arms.

"Shh, Svetlana," Maria counseled, patting her friend's hand. "Let Kitty speak, da?" Svetlana brooded a moment, but then she nodded.

"Thanks," Kitty told Maria, giving Svetlana an apologetic look. "The tie-in you all are understandably looking for is forthcoming…really. Perhaps, the best way to do this is to simply read off the list of the felons that escaped custody yesterday. And…they would be:" Kitty continued, pulling out a folded up piece of paper, and unfolded it. "Yuri Vasilovich Antonin, forger. Yevgeny Pavelovich Rozkom, thief. Adrik Basilovich Podrosky, thug. Arkady Ivanovitch Rezneykov, murderer. And, finally, Ludmilla Irina Tetrakova, thief, enforcer, and pimp." Kitty waited a moment for the names to be assimilated by those before her, seeing both Svetlana's and Maria's faces became ghostly pale. "Names ringing any bells, kids?"

"Bozhe moi!" Maria exclaimed softly, her hand finding then squeezing Svetlana's. "It cannot be."

Kitty felt bad for the two Russian girls, and tried to put a more positive spin on her wealth of bad news. "Now, in addition to all this woe, we actually do have some good news," Kitty informed them.

"I do not know about all of you," Svetlana said in a shaky voice. "But, I could certainly use some good news just about now. Da, Kitty?"

"Damn straight," Kitty replied with a nod to the shaken tigress. "Well, a few hours ago, Interpol got news that an alert squad of local gendarmes somehow managed to apprehend three of the five escapees…without having to fire a single shot."

"Who was caught, tovarisch?" Maria wanted to know, her blue eyes worried.

Kitty appeared to ignore Maria, for the moment at least. "Ling and I have been assigned to recapture the two remaining prisoners. The Chief assures us that we can call on the QRF boys and girls if we need them."

"So, sport…who's still on the loose?" Carmelita asked, frowning at this most unwelcome news.

Svetlana piped up hopefully. "Antonin and Rozkom, perhaps, da?" she nearly pleaded, her big brown eyes mere slits just now.

Kitty said nothing, not having the heart to tell the two Russians she had come to call her friends the news. Instead, she simply laid the two copied dossiers down on the two girls' laps, one for Svetlana, the other for Maria.

Maria swallowed hard, then bravely picked up the file and flipped it open, beginning to read. "Bozhe moi!" she gasped, a hand coming up to cover her mouth in shock and worry. "I am so sorry, Svetlana…"

Svetlana sighed, closing her long-lashed eyes wearily. "I feared that might be the case," she then observed, opening her big beautiful eyes, which had a haunted look in them now. "It is Arkady, is it not, Maria?"

"Da, it is," Maria confirmed, her hands now shaking slightly. "That traitorous, soulless bastard."

"This must not stand," Svetlana replied in a soft, yet resolute voice. "Paris does not deserve to have Arkady Ivanovich loose upon her streets."

Maria gave her friend a sympathetic look. "I do not think you need worry about that, Svetlana," she pointed out. "I think that Kitty has brought this to our attention because she fears that this is personal." Maria then paused, remembering. "Hmm, though I seem to recall---though I may be mistaken---that you and Arkady seemed to get along well enough when we worked for Polarsky. Did you not?"

Svetlana looked as if she had just swallowed something very unpleasant. "Da, I suppose," she managed, now blushing. "I am not proud of that time in my life, my friends."

"Yeah, I remember," Carmelita then offered up, grinning. "When I swiped your keycard, Svetlana…I was just a little clumsy I guess and must of tickled you. And, that was when you said, and I quote…" Carmelita then pitched her voice a bit lower, and added a pretty good imitation of Svetlana's charming Ukrainian accent. "'Arkady? Is that you, you naughty boy?'"

There was a titter of laughter, but that fizzled out when everyone saw the stricken look on the poor little tigress face. "I--- I---" Svetlana stammered, then lowered her face into her hands and began to cry.

Maria moved over to softly speak with the weeping Svetlana. Carmelita looked worriedly over to Sly, concerned that her teasing had come across as spiteful. She then turned back, and got up to move over to Svetlana's side. "Svetlana, c'mon, honey…I'm sorry," she murmured soothingly to the girl.

Svetlana looked up, her cheeks stained with her tears, and smiled weakly at the concerned Carmelita. "It is not your fault, Carmelita," Svetlana assured her, taking her hand with her own wet one. "You could not know."

Carmelita looked into Svetlana's tear-streaked yet lovely face. "Know what, Svetlana? What's the matter, sweetie?" she asked, her eyes concerned.

"A-After Arkady and I had fallen out," Svetlana explained, wiping at her still tearing eyes, "and after Polarsky had punished the boys…Arkady visited me."

"You did not tell me of this, tovarisch!" Maria protested, putting her arm around Svetlana's waist. "What did that bastard do?"

"It was just as Interpol was raiding us, my friend," Svetlana continued her story. "Arkady barged into my room, and began to harangue me about taking him back…which, I refused to do."

"Good for you, my love!" Maria said with a most emphatic nod.

"Spasiba," Svetlana replied, her brown eyes thankful, even as she leaned against her friend for support. "It was then when Interpol blew in the first floor entry doors. Arkady turned to me…and, declared me traitor. He slapped my face, and then told me that he would see both me and my Maria dead!" Svetlana broke down again a moment, fresh tears staining her already wet cheeks. After she recomposed herself, she continued. "Luckily, I had my service pistol at hand, so I threatened him if he did not leave. Oh, how he looked at me, Carmelita! Such cold, hateful eyes! And…to think I once had feelings for such a devil as that…" She lowered her face into her hands again in shame.

"Shh, Svetlana," Carmelita soothed. "Don't you worry…you've got friends now, honey. We aren't going to let anything happen to you…or Maria."

"Quite right!" Yuri agreed, moving over to put her hand on Svetlana's head. "Come, cheri, dry your tears…you have nothing to be ashamed of. We have all made bad decisions before…it is part of how we find the right person for us, mon ami."

"Truly?" Svetlana asked, lifting her tear-stained face to Yuri, hope in her deep brown eyes.

"Oui," Yuri assured her, gently stroking her cheek. "Now, cheri, what is past is just that…past!"

"Yuri's right, girl," Carmelita added, reaching out a hand to Svetlana's face. "Chin up, Svetlana…be proud of yourself!" She gently slid a curled index finger beneath Svetlana's chin and raised her lovely face up for all to see. "We all love you…you know that, right?"

Svetlana nodded, her heart swelling with love for them all, and then quite unexpectedly threw her arms around Carmelita's neck and squeezed her fiercely a moment. "Da! It is as you say, Carmelita," she finally declared, drying her tears and holding her head high once more.

"Who's in your folder, Svetlana?" Naomi asked in a kindly, yet hesitantly curious voice.

"Let me see," a much more upbeat Svetlana replied. She opened the folder and her face paled before she softly bit her lip, looking up with huge eyes over at Carmelita. "Bozhe moi! Oh, Carmelita…it is Ludmilla! No! No, no, no!"

"You mean that nasty mink that was Polarsky's admin?" Sly wanted to know.

"Da, Sly Cooper," Svetlana said, gulping in her shock.

"Great. Super," Sly replied, then shrugged. "Hey, don't beat yourself up, you two, okay?" He nodded his head to the two pretty Russian gals. "Me and Carmelita dealt with her before…we can do it again. No problem…eh, my sweet?" He looked over to Carmelita with a proud grin.

"You got that right," Carmelita declared stubbornly. "Don't know what it is, but that damn mink is forever getting in my way. I---for one---am getting sick and tired of it."

Kitty decided to get things back on track. "Okay, here's the plan so far. Now, Ling and I will keep our cell phones on 24/7," Kitty told them all. "I suggest that you all do the same, all right?"

"Can do, Kitty," Sly remarked, his brown eyes seeking each of them, one after another, getting a nod from each. "We're all on board."

"I've made copies of the dossier both on paper as well as CD," Kitty explained, slipping the jacketed CDs out of her backpack and handing them over, one to Yuri, the other to Bentley. "Now," Kitty then turned to the ashen faced Russian girls. "If either of you two can think of anything---and I do mean anything at all!---that can prove useful in either of these cases, you don't hesitate to call. You hear me?"

"Da, we will, Kitty," Svetlana said, looking up, and giving the vixen a small nod. Maria did the same.

"Hey, look…I'm sorry for having to put you both through this, but I thought it best to let you know. After all, I'm pretty certain that Arkady isn't the only one to put two and two together and figure out that you two were the only ones that didn't get arrested that night."

"Da, you did right, Kitty," Maria commented, nodding. "Our former comrades are pretty bright…they will not have missed that telling sort of coincidence, I'm afraid."

"Didn't think so," Kitty had to reluctantly agreed. "Oh, and judging by Ludmilla and Arkady's profiles, they just might hold a grudge against you two. This is the Russian mob we're talking about here, right? Not some of the most forgiving folks I've been led to believe."

"No, they will be out for their revenge," Svetlana replied, her face pale, but her expression full of determination. "Russians do not tolerate traitors…and that is precisely what Maria and I are in their eyes."

"You two take care of yourselves, you hear me?" Kitty cautioned them, not liking the way her heart ached for the two.

"Do not worry," Maria assured her. "We will, tovarisch."

"Oh, hey…almost forgot," Kitty then threw out. "And, this might be some consolation for you all." Kitty smiled wolfishly. "Raikon Polarsky has got himself an appointment with a very stout rope tomorrow night."

"Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say," Carmelita replied, crossing her arms before her chest, shivering, yet defiant.

"Well, that's all I've got," Kitty said, her expression sad. "I hate to be the bearer of sad tidings, but…well…" She shrugged. She then yawned hugely. "Sorry. But, it's been a long night for both Ling and I. Unless any of you have any more questions, I think it best if we crash and get some rest."

Carmelita got to her feet. "We've got some rooms made up upstairs, Kitty," she remarked. "You and Ling are both welcome to stay here."

Kitty's face brightened, as did Ling's. "Gee, thanks, Carmelita," she replied. "That'd be swell." She yawned again.

Ling bowed. "I was somewhat hesitant to drive my motorcycle home in my current condition. I thank you for your hospitality."

"Get!" Carmelita barked, pointing them upstairs. "Separate rooms, you two!" she grinned.

"Carmelita!" Kitty yelped, blushing. "Not in front of everyone, okay? Gee!" She then gazed at the grinning vixen. "Payback for the early phone call, right?"

"You could say that," Carmelita replied cleverly. "Now, c'mon…I'll show you to your rooms…" Carmelita led the two exhausted police officers upstairs.

"Svetlana?" Naomi asked, sitting down beside the still clearly upset tigress. "How are you feeling? Any better, cheri?"

"Da, spasiba," Svetlana replied with a wan smile. She reached out to take Naomi's hand and clutch it tightly. "But, thank you still for your concern. It helps to know I have such wonderful friends."

Yuri, feeling a wave of motherly affection, sat down between Maria and Svetlana, slipping an arm about each of her girl's waists. ""Have faith, cheris," she counseled. "The Cooper Gang, and Interpol---through Kitty and Ling---will see you from harm."

"Da, I know, Yuri," Svetlana replied, for once comfortable in saying her boss' name. "I just wish that we had not dragged all of you wonderful people into this mess along with us…"

"Dragged?" Yuri protested. "I will have you know, Svetlana, that we all leapt in all on our own. You have become dear to us, cheri…as dear as any daughter I may ever have. I would sooner die than see you come to harm, my Svetlana."

Svetlana leaned into Yuri and hugged her, leaning her head against Yuri's soft shoulder, taking comfort from the caring snow leopard woman. "I love you too, Yuri," she said, though a bit sleepily.

Yuri kissed Svetlana's head, then leaned the opposite way to do the same to Maria, who grinned, and hugged Yuri as well. Yuri felt warm and loved with her arms about her girls, a fierce sense of protectiveness surging in her aristocratic veins. "I think we all could use more rest, cheris," Yuri suggested. "Sly?"

Sly looked up from the conversation he was having with Bentley. "Yeah, Yuri?" he asked, for once not showering the lovely woman with flattery.

"Might my girls and myself impose upon your hospitality? We are all very tired after today's troublesome developments," Yuri asked, then yawned.

Bentley answered for Sly. "Absolutely, honey! There's plenty of rooms upstairs. Take anyone you want," he told her.

"Merci, cher," Yuri replied, her voice full of love for her beau…and the father of her children. "Come, cheris…our beds await us!" Yuri had been in Le Hotel Champlain enough to get them all situated, and led the bevy of exhausted women upstairs to their well-deserved rest.

That left only Sly, Bentley, and Murray in the room.

Sly looked over at Bentley and Murray. "Well, we got ourselves one heck of a pickle, fellas," Sly pointed out.

"Sure do," they both agreed, their faces lined with worry.

Sly knew the best cure for worry was activity, and so he set to work! "Yo, Bentley! We're gonna need those brains of yours, pal," Sly pointed out. "And…if I'm not altogether mistaken, those of your pretty fiancée as well."

Bentley looked after where his Yuri had disappeared to. He frowned, realizing that if either of those escaped Russian mobsters ever figured out just who had taken in both Svetlana and Maria, Yuri'd be in trouble…big trouble. He briefly considered the idea of asking the two Russian gals to leave and thus keep his precious Yuri safe. However, Bentley---as much as he feared for and adored his Yuri Sing---could not in good conscience just cast the two courteous and friendly girls to the wolves, so to speak. No, it just wouldn't be right, he decided…then grinned when he realized if he had decided on his cowardly plan, nearly everyone else would of stopped him from doing it anyway. So…after a long pause, all Bentley did say was, "Don't worry, Sly," he said with grim determination. "I'm on it, pal…and when Yuri is more herself, we'll both be on the job…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Paris, that very same evening…

On the corner of Rue Joulmont, two shadows emerged from the deeper shadows of a most secluded alleyway in the most seedy part of the outskirts of Paris. Both spectral-looking figures were shrouded in long hooded cloaks that worked to hide their shape, and most likely their faces from view.

Both figures jumped quickly back into the safety of the shadows as a Surete Renault cruised slowly by…it's spotlight winking on to briefly sweep the street to the left, then the right, before it winked off.

The taller of the two figures quickly snatched the smaller one back deeper into the seedy alleyway, then back against the wall of the building they were hidden behind. A house pet screeched and jetted out into the street, giving the French gendarmes a welcome laugh, allowing them to relax, and ease their tenseness. Once the Surete cruiser coasted out of view, the two figures slowly made their way back out of the alley and into the street upon the sidewalks. It was only then that they cast their voluminous hoods back, showing their faces. The smaller figure was of a cruel, yet beautiful mink in her late twenties/early thirties, while the other, the taller figure, showed the trademark mask of a male raccoon…one with the bluest of eyes.

"Spasiba, tovarisch," came the weary voice of Ludmilla Tetrakova. "Oh, but I am so tired…I nearly missed seeing that police car!"

"Da, I noticed," Arkady Rezneykov replied tartly, nodding his head. "You must be more careful, Ludmilla. We are now almost within Paris proper again, and the police patrols will most likely get only tighter," he warned her.

"Do not worry about me, Comrade," Ludmilla replied crisply. "Worry about how we are to find those traitorous sluts, Umanova and Foloreva." Ludmilla hawked and spat at even uttering those hated names.

Arkady smiled at her venomous reaction. Perfect, he thought craftily, but said nothing to the surly Ludmilla. "Da, you are right. Folovera first, I think. She has the cooler head of the two…and is therefore the greater danger. Then, Umanova."

Ludmilla sniffed, and grinned. "Of course. I'm sure the fact that once you were sweet on Umanova plays no part in your decision, Comrade Rezneykov."

Arkady snarled silently at the impetuous mink. "Shut your mouth, Ludmilla!" he growled.

Ludmilla ignored his reaction. "Nyet. We will kill them both, together, Arkady Ivanovitch," she corrected. "Perhaps you have forgotten who for we doing this for, da?"

"You mean, Polarsky…your paramour, nyet?" Arkady replied, chuckling when Ludmilla's face flared with her hatred. "He is a dead man, so that means nothing to me." He then looked haughtily over at Ludmilla. "I am going to kill them so that I may have my revenge upon Svetlana, that bitch! Who does she think she is…dumping me! I will teach her to rue that day, da!" Arkady's hands balled and unballed into fists.

"Do not forget that they also betrayed us all to Interpol," Ludmilla reminded him, her anger seething just below her skin. "Sluts!"

"True, Ludmilla," Arkady allowed, then pointed out. "But, you, on the other hand, wish them dead only because you love Comrade Polarsky, may he rest in peace."

"He is not dead yet, you bastard!" Ludmilla spat at the grinning raccoon, her white teeth showing now in her rage. "Our friends in the Syndicate will make sure my Raikon comes to no harm…just you wait." She held her chin high, though there was most definitely doubt in her bright blue eyes.

Arkady came out and just laughed at her preposterous notions. "Oh, do come now, Ludmilla! The last thing the Syndicate does is reward those who fail them. Face facts, woman…Comrade Polarsky is going to be hanged tomorrow night…period."

Ludmilla's mood swung from seething rage to sudden sorrow, bursting out in quiet sobs. "Aiee! My poor Raiky," she wept…hating the fact that the smug raccoon was undoubtedly right. "We were going to be married," she sniffed, "and I would have given him many fine children." She sniffed pitifully.

Arkady said nothing at first, but rolled his eyes in exasperation. He still hadn't let Ludmilla know that the pretty young admin before her had believed very much the same thing…just before Polarsky dumped **her **for a younger, more lovely woman…Ludmilla herself! "Ludmilla, enough!" he growled, shaking the mink. "You are making a scene!"

"Shut up, you soulless bastard!" Ludmilla growled, slashing his sleeve with her sharp claws.

"Hey, my clothes!" Arkady protested, jumping back from the madwoman.

"What clothes, Comrade?" she sneered openly. "Our orange jumpsuits will not shield us from prying eyes nor keep us warm very much longer," she pointed out, her tears already gone. "Face it…we need to get some new clothes."

Arkady fingered the slash in his sleeve. "Da…but how, woman?" Arkady demanded, balling his right fist…about two seconds from yielding to his desires to backhand this crazy mink. "Think! Stealing some clothing would only give away our location to the Surete."

"Hmm, da…you do have a point," Ludmilla admitted after a moment, thinking. Her blue eyes shone in the near darkness. "Well…I suppose we could always buy some then…"

"Ha, that is funny, Ludmilla!" Arkady chuckled mirthlessly. "What are we to buy this clothing with, eh? Our good looks? We have no money, woman!"

Ludmilla seethed a moment, then inspiration struck, and she smiled wickedly. "Perhaps we have no money," Ludmilla craftily admitted. "Da, that is true, Arkady. However, I know just the way to acquire what we need, Comrade."

Arkady rolled his eyes at first, frustrated by this crazy woman…but, then saw how confident her expression remained. "Oh? How then, woman?" Arkady then demanded.

Ludmilla smiled, then jerked her thumb up then down the street to a billboard. "Yuri Sing," she answered….pointing to the billboard that advertised C'est Sing and its wares. "C'est Sing may be a world class clothier…but, not many know that she also specializes in producing clothing especially for people just like us."

Arkady snorted. "Perhaps this Sing woman does make clothing for we unscrupulous types, Ludmilla…but, one thing is for certain…she does not make them for free! We still need to get our hands on some money, woman!"

"Leave that to me," Ludmilla purred evilly, reaching out one slender hand to coyly pat Arkady's cheek ruff. "Until then, we two must make our way into town, and find ourselves someplace to rest up until such time that her shop opens for the day."

Arkady didn't like it…but, really couldn't come up with any plan to beat what she suggested, so he gamely shrugged. "Da. I leave it in your most capable hands, pretty lady," he told her with only slightly mocking bow.

Ludmilla was tickled by his gesture, and then took his arm in hers. "Into town, my fine friend…and our first step toward our goal: Death to those sluts!"

Arkady grinned, and with that, both Russian ex-mobsters---arm-in-arm---headed into the heart of Paris proper…with malice aforethought.

Carmelita yawned and stretched beneath her covers as she woke up in her bed. She tossed back her covers, slipped out of her nightgown and got dressed…choosing a loose-fitting black blouse, and a pair of white jeans for today. As she finished tucking her shirt into her jeans, she heard a slight noise from the room next door. She blinked as she remembered that Kitty had taken the room next door, and that sound reminded her of the teasing she had given both Kitty and Ling the day before. It also reminded her of all that had transpired…and how two girls she had come to know and love were now in some serious trouble. But, everything in its due course, she reminded herself, and headed out of her door and down to the door of the room next to her own, Kitty's. She knocked quickly, then opened the door without waiting for an answer. "Up and at 'em, sport!" Carmelita called out. "That's it, I---urk!"

Carmelita was brought up short by noticing not only Kitty in her bed…but Ling in her bed as well! Frowning in thunderous disapproval, Carmelita stalked into the room. "I succinctly remember telling you both to take separate rooms," she said sternly.

Kitty nodded, only mildly embarrassed. "Yeah…yes, you did," Kitty admitted.

"Well?" Carmelita insisted, her lips thin with her displeasure, her hands balled up and upon her hips. "Then, care to explain why I come in here and find the **both** of you here…in the same bed?"

Ling's face flushed in embarrassment, and he slipped under the covers until only his green eyes showed. "Sure! You see, Montoya buddy…" Kitty began, grinning as she used Carmelita's favorite nickname, "…we did, really…well, at first. But then I heard Ling shouting in his sleep next door." Kitty deployed her secret weapon, batting her big blue eyes at Carmelita in devout innocence. "What was I supposed to do? I mean, you'd go see what was wrong with Sly if you heard him shouting now, wouldn't you?"

Carmelita wasn't buying Kitty's act for a minute, but waved her on. "Probably. Go on," she prompted.

Kitty frowned, realizing that the efficacy of her 'secret weapon' seemed to be sorely lacking this morning. "I asked him what the matter was, and well…he told me he kept having nightmares of me being shot by Arkady."

Carmelita could hardly blame Ling for that now, could she? Nope. "All right. I get that…but that still doesn't explain---" Carmelita pointed out…at least until Kitty cut her off.

"I told him I was safe and sound," Kitty explained. "Really! I did." She then looked over to the timid snow leopard. "But, after I went back to bed…it wasn't but a half-hour later, and Ling was in here checking that I was still alive and okay."

Ling pulled the covers down then so he could speak. "I could not seemingly get the image of Kitty shot, bleeding…" he confessed, then gulped, adding, "dying out of my head. I had to, Carmelita…I just had to be sure it was only a nightmare." His green eyes silently pleaded with the huffy vixen.

"Yep," Kitty continued the story then. "And, he did that again, and again, and again…nearly every fifteen minutes, buddy." Kitty shook her head. "Okay, so I was bushed, and I wasn't getting any sleep at all…so…" She left her story hanging.

"So…you invited him in here so he could be sure you were all right…and that way you could get some sleep, even if Mr. Paranoid over there couldn't. That about it, sport?" Carmelita finished, her expression softening.

"That's about it, all right," Kitty replied. "Hey, at least I got some sleep, right?" She cast clever eyes over at Ling, who grunted.

"Very funny, Kitty," Ling groused, looking over at the grinning vixen. "I cannot help myself…with Arkady Rezneykov loose on the streets, I worry about you, my love." He leaned over to lightly kiss her on her lips.

Kitty grinned at that, and surprised Ling by returning his kiss with a much more passionate one of her own.

Carmelita knew she had to cut **that **off at the pass! She acted, moving forward to roll first Ling, then Kitty, out of the bed they had been sharing. "Andele! Out! Avec, s'il vous plait!" Carmelita barked in all three of her spoken languages. She didn't give the startled Kitty pause to react, and hustled Ling out of the room and back to his own with naught but a low growl and a very stern look.

"Hey, what was all that about, Montoya buddy, old pal?" Kitty demanded, retaking her seat on the bed, glowering slightly at her friend. "I was just starting to have some fun…and you have to go and ruin it!"

Carmelita turned, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Kitty Petro," she declared, being sure Kitty realized she was using her full name. "I love you like a sister…but if you think, even for a single minute, that I'm going to condone---" Carmelita was just starting to work herself up into a full blown tirade, when Kitty stood up and put her hands on Carmelita's shoulders.

"Message received, Sis," Kitty told her, smiling. "I love you too." She then removed her hands from Carmelita's shoulders and hugged her for a moment, effectively silencing her. "Now, let me take a shower, and get dressed, okay?"

"Okay," Carmelita agreed, then began to turn to leave, only to turn quickly back to run her hands though Kitty's short blond locks, ruffling her hair soundly, before she dashed out the door, slamming it shut.

"I'll get you for that, buster!" Kitty informed her with a laugh though the shut door.

Carmelita shook her head, and made her way down the hallway and finally downstairs. As she walked toward the kitchen, she passed the living room, where she spied Bentley and Yuri seated before a computer. Well, Carmelita told herself, Yuri was seated before the computer…but Bentley was seated upon Yuri's lap---his favorite place to sit, it seemed. They both sat staring at what was displayed upon the computer screen. "Hmm, I like that name, cher," Yuri observed, nodding. "It is a very good name for a young man. Don't you think?"

Carmelita smiled, shook her head in amusement, then continued on. It was apparent, even to her, that Yuri and Bentley were quite obviously discussing potential names for their upcoming children.

It was only then that she frowned, realizing just how quiet and empty this huge place was going to be when Bentley moved out to live with his Yuri and their kids. Hmm, no more yelling from his room, "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY! I´M TRYING TO READ!" And…no more boring documentary series to be endured each time the turtle won the coin toss as to who controlled the remote control that evening. She grinned, knowing that at least Sly was going to be ecstatic…as Bentley would not be registering any more impossible high scores on the video games they all liked to play. And, finally, as she thought about it even further…no more heists! Carmelita blinked. Even if Bentley never liked being out in the field, he was the one who found new challenges for them all, he was the one who knew just what they had to do to prevent them from being caught, and he was exactly who just gave you the answer to the question you were just about to ask. She moved into the kitchen, her thoughts all jumbled and unsettled.

"A penny for your thoughts, querera," Sly teased, briefly startling poor Carmelita, who had been deep in thought. She smiled, realizing Sly was already there in the kitchen. "Say, Sly?" she ventured. "What's exactly going to happen to us all…you know, once Bentley starts living with Yuri instead of here with us?"

"Well," Sly replied after a moment, "I asked him that very same question just yesterday." Sly then slipped an arm around Carmelita's waist. "Bentley told me that he'd let us know whenever he---or Yuri!---stumbled across a job we just shouldn't pass up."

"So…no more petty theft then? You know, like sneaking inside the Louvre just to prove that you can?" Carmelita teased, smiling as Sly chuckled in response to her teasing.

"Sneaking?" Sly replied, arching an eyebrow primly. "Try 'infiltrate', my Carmelita…sneaking sounds so mundane, don't you think?"

"Pah-leeze!" Carmelita retorted with a grin herself. "Now you're just bandying semantics, Ringtail. You know what I mean…"

"I know," Sly returned a moment later. "But, I'm sure we two can keep ourselves in practice without my buddy's most capable assistance, Carmelita."

"True," Carmelita agreed, nodding her proud head.

"However," Sly then added, pausing to softly nuzzle Carmelita's smooth, graceful neck a moment before proceeding, making Carmelita shudder and close her eyes in happiness. "Any big jobs, you know ones that would require the expertise of two Master Thieves…well, then…he'd told me that he'd be more than willing to participate in those sort of capers. Hey, Yuri said she'd be in too! Is that cool or what?"

"Very cool," Carmelita sighed, opening her eyes again. "You know…I was afraid for a moment that I would miss the chance to see Bentley in action doing one of his slideshow before one of our heists. You know how entertaining those can be, eh sweetheart?"

Sly laughed, pulling Carmelita back against him, encircling her slender waist with his arms. He then reached up one hand to move her wealth of thick, silky hair to one side, then turned her enough so that he could look into her beautiful brown eyes. "I know I found them most entertaining, my love," Sly told her softly and huskily.

"I just bet you did," Carmelita teased, though she was staring to breathe heavy again. "Especially after the lights go down, huh, my dear Sly?" Carmelita's brown eyes shone.

Sly laughed again, then turned her fully around, gazed into her eyes a long moment, then gently pulled her close and kissed her warmly and soundly.

"Mmm," Carmelita moaned, looping her hands behind his neck to return his kiss.

Yep, a new day had begun. One that would prove to be a long and trying one…even if none of them knew that just yet…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The friends took their breakfasts together, and tried to make the best of things. But, they all knew---but were most reluctant to discuss---the situation concerning poor Svetlana and Maria. Therefore, it was a mostly cheery and warm discussion that went on, just something to distract them all from the more somber developments confronting them now. However, as pleasant as all this might have been, the clock soon chimed noon.

"Come," Yuri Sing announced, getting to her feet after the clock had finished its chiming. "It is twelve o'clock, and we all have work to do this day, nes pas?"

"Of course, Madame," Naomi replied, getting to her feet too. "I will bring the Lamborghini to the door."

"Must we go, Madame?" Svetlana asked, nearly pleaded.

"Svetlana," Maria softly chided her…though, she couldn't of agreed more. "C'est Sing's budgets will not do themselves, da?"

Svetlana closed her big eyes a moment, then nodded. "Da, you are right…as is usually the case, my friend," Svetlana agreed. Perhaps, she thought, doing something that required deep thought and concentration would prove just the distraction she needed to rid her stomach of their butterflies.

"That is the spirit, cheris!" Yuri declared cheerfully…though she had to force it slightly. "While you two keep my poor business solvent a while longer…I shall be putting my creativity to work to generate future income, oui?" She smiled, more to encourage her poor girls than anything else.

"Yeah, well," Kitty then announced. "Ling and I have something we've got to finish too…"

"What?" Carmelita yelped, jumping quickly to conclusions.

"Relax, Carmelita," Kitty quickly pointed out. "Ling and I planned on heading out on the street and checking with our sources. I mean…it's not like we can just while away the day when there are two psychopaths on the run out there…and that have a vendetta against two of our friends. You know?"

Maria blinked, then looked quickly over to Svetlana, who looked back. Before Kitty knew what was happening, both her and Ling were being hugged thankfully by the two Russian gals.

"Enough already, you two," Kitty groused, but smiled. "You're welcome." She then turned to Yuri, which startled the lovely snow leopard woman. "Hey, Yuri…I've a favor to ask of you," she commented.

"Hmm? Of course, cheri. What is it?" Yuri asked, a kindly smile on her lovely face.

"You be extra careful out there today, okay?" Kitty told her, leaving her frowning.

"Hmm? Whatever for?" Yuri asked, surprised.

Kitty grinned at first, but then smiled warmly over at Carmelita. "If there's one thing I learned from Carmelita, it's that a good cop is one that can think like a criminal does." Kitty paused then moved over to just before Yuri. "You see, Ldumilla and Arkady have only just escaped custody, right? So, unless we receive reports of a clothier being burglarized, we'll have to expect that all they have on their backs is the orange prison jumpsuit, and maybe one of the cloaks that were stolen during the breakout."

Yuri thought a moment, then nodded. "That makes sense. Do go on, cheri," she coaxed.

"See, that's exactly how the others got themselves caught. As they were trying to make off with those cloaks, they inadvertently sat off an silent alarm. Ludmilla and Arkady both know this…so they'll not try to steal any more clothes just yet. They know that would only give away their location," Kitty explained, her blue eyes never leaving Yuri's green-gold ones.

Kitty blinked, then turned away, thinking. "Now, just in case none of you've noticed yet…winter isn't all that far off. I know because it was darn cold out there last night. So, we know that those two are going to have to get some warm clothes real soon, or they're going to freeze to death, right?"

"You make a very valid point, Kitty," Naomi chimed in, having only returned inside a moment ago.

Kitty grinned. "Thanks. Now, here's where I'm trying to go with this, okay? Now, we know one of these criminals, Ludmilla, is female. And that probably means she most likely knows all about Yuri Sing and the business you do on both sides of the law, right? So, ask yourself this…where would you go if you were these two?"

Yuri nodded, impressed. "Ah, very good, cheri. I do see what you alluding to. I will be careful, I promise you," she vowed. She then turned toward both Maria and Svetlana. "Cheris? I do hate to ask you this, but please do try not to show your lovely faces in public today, no? It is hard, true…but it is for the best." Yuri tried not to show it, but she was dreadfully afraid for those two dears.

"Da, of course, Madame," Maria promised, nodding pointedly to Svetlana, who nodded too. "Remember that we two used to be criminals ourselves…and as such, we do know how to keep a low profile." Svetlana nodded again, giving her agreement.

"Come, cheris…it is time," Naomi reminded them all rather solemnly. There were some nearly tearful goodbyes just then, as they all bade Carmelita and Sly, as well as Kitty and Ling, farewell.

It was a quiet ride back to C'est Sing in the Murcielago Roadster, with only poor Naomi trying again and again to generate some cheerful conversation, but with very little success. That only changed once the Roadster rolled slowly to the curbside of C'est Sing.

"Madame?" Naomi piped up, noticing something had changed. "Look! It appears someone finally has bought the Soulliere's Travel Agency across the street, no?"

Stepping out, Yuri looked up and over to where her Naomi pointed, showing interest in the old building. "Why, they have indeed, Naomi!" Yuri agreed, noting workmen outside the stately but modest size building. "That is a relief, no? I thought they would never lease that quaint old place again."

Maria and Svetlana stepped daintily out of the sleek Italian sports car, careful to have their full hoods up over their lovely heads. "Is there something special about that building, Naomi?" Maria asked.

"Oui!" Naomi affirmed a moment later, even as they began to walk toward C'est Sing's front door. "You see, cheris, that building has been vacant for years now. Madame has been afraid that vagrants might take up residence there, or heaven forbid, some one might torch the place for insurance money. So, it is with glad hearts that we finally see it being used again."

Svetlana moved close to Naomi, listening intently. "Tell us its history, oui, Naomi?" she asked, glad for the diversion.

Naomi understood, and linked arms with the small yet lovely tigress. "Certainly I shall. Now…let me see. Ah, yes. You see, some ten years back, a woman of the name Yvette Soulliere---a plucky little lemur woman with the loveliest striking red hair---and perhaps too much ambition, built that place, opening her own travel agency. It was called Soulliere's Travel, and was an immediate success. Which was good for Madame, of course." Naomi stopped as the four women moved inside and shut the front door behind them. Once away from the windows, Naomi tried to continue the tale, but Yuri took over then.

She looked over to the building, where they all could see workmen busy hanging a sign upon the building facade. "Yvette had grand plans---oh, I can only tell you this because we shared coffee each morning, my dears---of offering cruises, and trips all about Europe. However, she realized that she'd have to start smaller, and work her way up to her dreams, oui? Oui! So, she began by offering tours in and about the sites of Paris, as well as school trips to points of interest, as well the occasional trip or two out of town."

"It sounds lovely," Svetlana said, liking the idea of taking a lovely trip to see the sights and sounds of Paris, and Europe.

"Ah, it was indeed, cheri," Yuri agreed, then frowned. "Unfortunately, my friend Yvette began making some…shall we say…unwise decisions. She upped her prices in an effort to attract the rich, but then did not offer trips the affluent would like. Then, the economy…it turned sour. And, on top of all that, poor Yvette had no employees…so she had to do all the work herself, poor dear."

"Poor Madame Soulliere," opined Maria, shaking her head at this tale of woe.

"Indeed!" Yuri said in sympathy. "All that was just too much for her, and despite her best attempts, she was forced to close and declare bankruptcy."

"When was that, Madame?" Svetlana wanted to know, her interest hooked now.

"Hmm?" Yuri replied, having to struggle back from her remembrances. "Why, I think that would be back six years ago. Hmm, oui…that would be accurate, I think."

Naomi was gazing out the window across the street then. Yuri moved up behind her, saying, "However, my dears, now it seems that someone has bought or leased the Soulliere building again," she ventured. She then put her hands fondly on Naomi's shoulders. "Now, can you read the sign, my Naomi?"

Naomi, whose cheetah eyes were very good, squinted and read the sign aloud for them all. "It says, Madame…'Mallory and Turner Security Services, Limited. Why risk burglary, when what you need is Security!"

Svetlana and Maria giggled at the proprietors' ingenious and clever sign. "I like that…it is to the point, yet still amusing, da?" Svetlana offered to them all, looking to them for their opinion.

"Oui, it is," Yuri replied, liking it as well. "Perhaps, my Naomi and I shall go over and say hello later today," Yuri suggested.

"Aw!" both Maria and Svetlana grumbled, but very softly…knowing it was for their own safety that they had to be excluded.

"Patience, cheris," Yuri counseled, understanding their disappointment. "Naomi and I will recount our observations upon our return, never fear."

Svetlana nodded, "Thank you, Madame," she said courteously…knowing something was infinitely better than nothing.

"Ah, but before we can even think about doing that, we all have much work to do!" Yuri observed, turning to gaze pointedly at both Maria and Svetlana. They nodded, though reluctantly.

Maria and Svetlana made their way to their high-walled cubicles, and began work on the next month's budget.

Yuri moved into her office to continue thinking over new designs for this year's upcoming Winter line. She had always loved the winter, for some reason. Now, perhaps it was due to the fact that she was a snow leopard…and that she had an almost childlike delight in snow. But, from a business perspective at least, the end of the Fall meant snow. And, snow meant December. Logically then, December meant Christmas, and Christmas meant presents. And, that was very good for C'est Sing! For presents meant men and woman spending their hard-earned money on their wives, daughters and girlfriends.

Yuri had begun working, idly sketching out new designs for what seemed like only a few moments, when the door to her office opened again. A very troubled Naomi padded soundlessly inside, making certain to shut the door before she approached her friend.

Yuri noticed the concern in Naomi's big, amber eyes, as well as the ghostly expression on her face. "Mon Dieu! What is it, Naomi cheri?" Yuri asked in concern, dreading that which she almost already knew was the answer.

"Oh, Madame! It is that Ludmilla Tetrakova woman and Arkady Rezneykov wretch! They came in when I was not looking…and now want your help," she explained, her cheeks flushing in her embarrassment.

"Peace, Naomi. You could do nothing, cheri," Yuri told her, nodding. "Hmm, perhaps this unpleasantness will end much sooner than we think, no?"

"Madame, you cannot!" Naomi protested, her face paling. "At least not until I fetch my baby to protect you!"

"Naomi, non!" Yuri replied emphatically. "They are desperate people, and I do not want to risk you being harmed, if I can at all help it." Yuri thought a moment, then began to issue her instructions. "Naomi, you are to bring those two here…to my office. Now, while I entertain them both, and their inevitable needs, you are to leave and call Kitty immediately!"

"Oui, Madame!" Naomi responded, nodding her head, her platinum blond hair tossing slightly. She also made a mental note to secure her trusty Uzi…with or without Madame's blessing. She would feel much better knowing someone defended Madame Sing…and who better than herself?

"Merci," Yuri told her, nodding her thanks. "Now, on your way, please instruct our Desiree to inform our Svetlana and Maria of these developments, and to have them both stay put in their cubicles and out of sight."

Naomi didn't obey, instead she moved to Yuri's intercom, and pushed the red button on it. A moment later, Yuri's phone rang, and Naomi quickly picked it up. "Oui, Desiree. Merci. Very discretely now, cheri…notify Svetlana and Maria---via email in fact---that their 'friends' have arrived, and that they are to stay put and out of sight. Do you understand? Oui, do that. Adieu!"

Yuri grinned, knowing that Naomi had a mind of her own, and was not afraid to do what she felt was best. "Nicely done, cheri. Very well, then…should this Ludmilla and Arkady attempt to get away from here before Kitty can manage to get here, we at least know that our friends are safe and undetected."

"Oui, Yuri. I will call you with news," Naomi replied, then promptly disappeared from the office for several minutes time.

Naomi then returned, opening the door to Yuri's office, ushering a cloak shrouded Ludmilla and Arkady inside. Naomi gave Yuri a wink and a nod when the two were gaping around…indicating that she had placed a call to Kitty and Ling. The two ex-mobsters continued to look about in awe at the grandeur and beauty of C'est Sing and Yuri's office. Yuri stood up to greet them then, and gave them the benefit of her best business smile. "Ah, bonjour Madame and Moniseur! Just how may C'est Sing be of assistance to you?" she said sweetly, the consummate professional.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ludmilla and Arkady slowly looked around Yuri's sumptuous office with thinly disguised looks of greed. Their larcenous thoughts---and the valuables that abounded in the office---nearly made their palms itch. There were some very valuable items in this office…all just for the taking! However, as fun as that once might have been---and no doubt lucrative!---they could not afford to indulge themselves…just yet. They needed clothing, and to get that---and escape the watchful eye of the French gendarmes!---they needed Yuri's help.

Ludmilla caged her bright blue eyes directly toward the many windows that allowed the pale Fall sunshine to pour into Yuri's office. She then arched a black eyebrow at Yuri, still not saying a single word.

Yuri smiled after a moment, understanding. "Pardonnez moi," she muttered aloud, then pushed a button on her desk, which caused the vertical blinds to extend and shut them all away from the view of the outside world. "There! Is that better, mon amis?" she queried.

Ludmilla sighed in distinct relief, nodding her lovely head, her hair---which she now wore in a thick black plait down her back---swaying. "Many thanks, Madame Sing," she said thankfully, still shivering though.

"Ah, you may take those wet cloaks off now, you poor dears," she instructed, then watched as the two divested themselves of the sodden garments. "That's right, amis…now, please stand by the fire and warm yourselves, no?" A cheery warm fire blazed in the small fireplace in Yuri's office.

Ludmilla wasted no time and was soon standing before the fire, warming her slender black hands eagerly. Yuri noticed the black mink's tail, which normally would of been sleek and fluffy was matted and sopping wet. "Spasiba," Ludmilla muttered thankfully as she felt the first warmth she had experienced in more than forty-eight hours.

Yuri knew that was Russian for 'thank you', but pretended to not know this, and quirked an inquisitive eyebrow at the duo…which Arkady managed to catch, then grin at. "Now, mon amis…may I get you something? Anything? Something hot to drink, perhaps?" Yuri asked solicitously.

"Oh, da! Some hot tea would be most welcome," Arkady voiced in anticipation, his thin body shivering as warmth began to pervade his fur and warm him. The raccoon began rubbing his arms and torso in an attempt to get his circulation coursing again.

Yuri could not blame him for this, for after all Paris had been having herself a cold snap of late, last night being one of the coldest on record. Yuri pushed a button on her intercom. "Desiree? Ah, cheri…could you be a dear and bring in a service of tea for three, please? Oui, quickly as you can, cheri," she instructed. Before too long, Desiree, the golden spotted margay women---very young and perky---entered, bearing a silver tea service with three porcelain mugs---with the C'est Sing logo painted upon them---and left it upon Yuri's desk. She curtseyed once to Yuri, then with a smile and a flip of her reddish-blond hair, she left, shutting the door behind her. Yuri poured two of the large mugs full of fragrant steaming tea and then sat them down in front of the two. "Now, what is it that I may do for you?" she asked…yet again. Yuri poured tea into her own mug.

"Madame Sing," Ludmilla said, speaking up. "My comr---er, friend and I find ourselves in great need of your expertise, you see."

Yuri nodded, smiling once she saw the pairs' orange jumpsuits. "I see," Yuri replied succinctly, one slender brow rising a moment. "Oui, I would hazard a guess that your thin prison garb does not keep either of you very warm at night," she ventured accurately. "Now, if you will indulge me a moment…do allow me to guess your current predicament, no?" she continued, looking at the two. "Now, quite obviously, the both of you have recently escaped from prison."

Ludmilla's face contorted as she prepared to protest, but Yuri cut her off.

"Non," Yuri said, raising a hand to forestall any protests. "I am not an idiot, you know. But, do not worry, your being convicts does not concern me in the least way, so…enough on that particular subject, no?" Yuri took a sip of her tea, then moved along. "Hmm, keeping that foremost in my mind, I take it that you are in need of decent---and no doubt warmer---clothing, nes pas? Oui, of course you are!" Yuri paused for effect, oh and to stall things a bit longer, of course…taking another sip of her tea. "This tea…it is quite good, is it not?" she reflected, seeing the two hungry, cold Russians gulping huge draughts of their hot tea.

"Now, I am fairly certain that at first you thought to purloin them yourselves, no? Oh, but to steal them yourselves…now that would prove a most unacceptable risk, would it not? I mean, as neither of you quite understandably wish to draw any unwanted attention toward yourselves…such as the tripping of some clothier's security alarm system might cause, no?"

Ludmilla, pouring herself another cup of warming, filling tea, nodded her agreement.

"Quite understandable. Quite understandable. So…that brings you both here…to me, oui? And, you have undoubtedly heard of both me and my business…and what we are capable of, no?" Yuri sipped her tea, then looked at the two stunned escapees over the rim of her mug. "Does that sum things up fairly accurately, mon amis?"

"Da! I mean, yes," Arkady said, quickly correcting his choice of words. "You have read us both very well, Madame." He bowed his head, impressed.

"Eh, it is a talent," Yuri replied, with a smug smile. "So…if you both do not mind, of course, may I inquire as to just how you ended up in prison? Mmm, call it professional curiosity, if you must." As you can see, Yuri was playing the two, trying to lengthen their stay to allow Kitty time to arrive.

Ludmilla sniffed at the word 'prison'. "We do not mind, Madame. My friend and I both are part of the Russian syndicate, you see. And, we were betrayed to the authorities by traitors to our own organization," Ludmilla said cruelly, her madness gleaming in her eyes. "And…that will have to suffice, Madame Sing. The rest…eh, it is better that you do not know, nyet?" The mink woman's eerie blue eyes loomed with barely controlled madness…which caused poor Yuri to nearly shiver with dread.

Yuri nodded her understanding once more. "Of course…as you will, mon amis. That is better for all concerned, no? Of course! Now, on to business, shall we? Oui!" Yuri put both of her hands down on her desktop. "I can procure you both the adequate, warm clothing you desire," she allowed, looking over at the two. "However, I will not do so for free. I'm sure you understand."

Ludmilla smiled, nodding her head. "Da, we do. However, there is the small matter---is there not?---that my comrade and I might be picked up by the Surete at any time, and who knows what we might tell them during our interrogation, da? Something like a well-known Paris clothier that aids and abets known criminals, hmm?" Ludmilla grinned surely and evilly.

Yuri chuckled, then laughed softly out loud…much to Ludmilla's obvious dismay. "Ah, cheri…were you perhaps a comedienne sometime in your past?" Yuri asked, her green-gold gaze clever, yet hard. "If I had a franc for every time someone tried that particular ruse, I would be even wealthier than I already am." Yuri sighed, then shook her head at the two. "Now, perhaps you'd care to try again, eh cheri?"

Ludmilla was stubborn if anything. "Perhaps, Madame…but it would still cause you embarrassment, would it not? Isn't something like that worth two suits of clothing, eh?" she wheedled.

"Hmm…no," Yuri replied, resolute. "Here…allow me to tell you something, oui? Let us say you do that…go to the gendarmes, I mean. Now, true…there will be a brief scandal, one that my lawyers will diffuse within the week. However, while they are doing that, and I hide myself from the press…you two shall most likely either wind up back in prison…or will show up dead, frozen to a park bench somewhere." Yuri smiled thinly…making sure the two realized she was not kidding!

Arkady shivered again, even though he had finally began to feel warm again. The prospect of prison or freezing to death were not choices he'd care to accept, thanks. "Ludmilla, comrade…I---" he began, bu Yuri cut him off.

"Besides that," Yuri continued on, glad that Ludmilla was in an argumentative mood…so much the better to allow Kitty the time she needed! "Even if you could get the Surete to take your word---that of a pair of escaped convicts--- over my own---those being that of a world renown clothier and much respected businesswoman---well, that is a risk I myself am willing to take, mon amis." Yuri gazed forcibly over to Ludmilla, who now looked a great deal less sure of herself than she had before. "Look, I am amenable to a compromise, no? I can create the clothing you both desire…but I must have something for my time and costs, no?" Yuri explained reasonably. "Come now…surely the both of you have something of value, oui? Something precious and valuable enough to leave behind as collateral until you have acquired the funds for my fee?"

Ludmilla frowned, then looked away, clearly thinking. Yuri could almost hear the wheels whirring in the unstable mink woman's mind. Ludmilla thought a while longer, then looked up and nodded her head. "Da, we…I mean, I do. One moment, da?" She then ducked her hand shamelessly down the front of her jumpsuit, pawed around there a moment, then pulled something from inside of the garment in her hand. It was a very handsome gold necklace bearing a golden round locket.

Arkady gaped, looking over at her dumbfounded. "You mean, you had that with you all along?" he demanded with a growl. "Idiot! We could of sold it to procure funds for ourselves! We could of avoided even---" Arkady was nearly beside himself with irritation at Ludmilla. That bitch! Holding out on me, he silently fumed.

"Stoy!" Ludmilla snapped, her blue eyes showing her caged fury, but she had enough control of herself to say nothing further. "Enough. We can discuss this all…later, nyet?" She added softly, then just stared directly at Arkady, until he was forced to look away.

"She is mad," Arkady hissed in a hoarse barely heard whisper. However, he gulped, as he saw that Ludmilla had heard him, and her eyes made him nearly reach for the thin stiletto he had in his boot-top.

"Here. Will this suffice, Madame Sing?" Ludmilla inquired as she handed Yuri the necklace and locket.

"Very pretty," Yuri complimented Ludmilla, then noticed the locket hanging from the golden chain. "May I?" she asked, indicating the locket, which she wished to open.

"Da," Ludmilla said proudly, nodding her head.

Yuri opened the cover, and had to work hard to stifle a gasp of surprise when she saw the cruel sneering face of Raikon Polarsky there. She wisely turned her gasp of surprise into one of awe.

"My fiancé," Ludmilla offered, blushing and looking girlish quite suddenly.

"An attractive man. You are lucky," Yuri somehow managed to get out.

"Spasiba, tovarisch," Ludmilla replied with a fond smile, then her face changed and she seemed to be on the verge of tears again.

"I will accept this as collateral then," Yuri declared, nodding…choosing to ignore Ludmilla's distress, allowing her to regain her composure. "Now, finish your tea, please. In a moment, I will need you both to stand up…so I may record your measurements, you understand. Then, I will ask you what sort of material you wish for your garments, and then finally the color and style."

Ludmilla grinned, liking the fact that things were finally starting to look up now. "Of course, Madame Sing," she replied. "We are ready when you are."

"Please, allow me to bring in one of my girls," Yuri explained. "It will only take a minute. Until I return, please feel free to have more tea. If you need more, you need only ask.'

Once out of her office, Yuri closed her door, sighed, then turned around and nearly yelped in surprise.

Naomi sat in Desiree's chair, grinning as she looked up at Yuri, her long-barreled Uzi submachine gun cradled lovingly in her slender hands upon her lap. Yuri also quickly observed the fact that Naomi had two additional 30-round magazines for her 'baby' on the desk before her.

"Naomi! What did I tell you?" Yuri growled sternly. "Did I not---?"

Naomi grunted, cutting her off. "I heard you. I just choose to disobey you is all," she replied, her amber eyes hard and unrelenting. "I refuse to let you come to harm…despite yourself, Madame," she added. "And, in case you have forgotten, now it is not only your life you risk, Yuri…but that of your unborn children as well."

The blood drained from Yuri's face at hearing that, and she gulped. "Naomi, I know. But, cheri---!"

"But nothing!" Naomi hissed, her eyes becoming angry now. "I love you, Yuri. I would die before I let anyone harm you or your children."

Yuri's anger melted away, and she leaned over to kiss Naomi's forehead. "Forgive me, my friend," she whispered. "But, it is the same for me, my Naomi…you know this, do you not?" Yuri's glorious eyes were very troubled.

Naomi nodded, not trusting her voice that moment. "I know," she said with a smile. "We two look out for one another, nes pas? That is what we do."

Yuri nodded, smiling. "Now, have you heard from our Kitty?"

Naomi nodded. "Oui, Yuri…she said that she was…eh, 'rounding up backup', whatever that means…and that she and her team would be here as soon as they could." Naomi grabbed the cocking lever on the top of her Uzi and gently, surely slowly drew it back, charging the gun as well as inserting a round in the chamber.

Yuri shivered at the menacing sound. "Is that really necessary?" she asked, frowning.

"Do I tell you how to design clothes, Madame?" Naomi challenged, her eyes hard again. The very thought that two of the scum that had subjugated and abused her friends Svetlana and Maria were just on the other side of Yuri's office door nearly made her blood boil.

Yuri grinned. "As a matter of fact," Yuri pointed out, defusing the situation again. "You have, cheri."

Naomi snorted, grinning…then just shook her head, draping her blue shawl over her slender shoulders…and thereby hiding her 'baby' from view.

"Very good," Yuri surmised, nodding her head in relief. She then thought a few seconds more before she smiled. "Naomi…I have a plan. I am out here because I told our 'guests' that I need to get one of my girls to help in measuring the two."

"Do you wish me to do it, Yuri?" Naomi asked…a bit too eagerly.

"Ah, no, I think not," Yuri told her, smiling at Naomi's quick pout. "But, please, my sweet Naomi…just who should I get to do this? Someone who knows what's she's doing, obviously…but who is also slow and sure?"

"Hmm, let me think a moment," Naomi replied, then thought about it a few seconds. "Ah, I know! Antoinette!" she suggested. "She is good, yet works most unhurriedly and meticulously."

"Ah, oui…I remember now! She will be perfect," Yuri agreed, nodded. "Now, do be a love and summon her here, quickly! Once she arrives, be sure to explain what is required of her. I do not wish for those two to become suspicious."

Naomi thumbed the intercom on Desiree's desk. "Antoinette? Cheri? Madame needs you here…immediately!" she commanded, though with a smile.

"Oui! I am on my way!" pledged Antoinette, the grey-furred, auburn-haired rabbit woman dropping her task at hand, and lifting her skirts, hurried along as fast as her feet could take her.

Meanwhile, at Paris' Interpol Headquarters…

"Chief!" Kitty thundered as she and Ling barged into Chief Rob's office. "We've---!"

"Lieutenant Petro," the Chief growled, his eyes narrowing. "What is it with you? Most of my officers have the decency to at least **knock** before barging into my office unannounced."

Kitty grinned a bit shamefaced. "Er, sorry about that, Chief," Kitty replied, her fair cheeks going pink a moment. But, then she just rushed ahead. "We just got a call from someone at C'est Sing, saying that they think they have a pair of convicts in orange jumpsuits in their offices!"

Chief Rob was instantly alert. "Two of them?" he shot back, an unlit cigar clenched in his teeth. "Damn! It's even money that those two are the Russian mobsters that busted out two days ago." Chief Rob shot to his feet, his eyes shining in his excitement. "What's the situation?"

Kitty took out her flip pad, reading her notes. "Two suspects, one male, one female. Both bear strong resemblances to the two escapees. Madame Yuri Sing is trying to delay them, so that we can move in and nab 'em both!"

"Yuri Sing?" Chief Rob yelped. "Aw, crap…just what I need. Look, you two…the last thing I need is a potential hostage situation, all right? So, get your butts over there, and get those civilians out of there. Once you do, I'll send for Lieutenant Metzer and the QRF."

"No need for Uma and her boys just yet, Chief," Kitty reasoned, frowning. "Do we really want a bloodbath on the streets of downtown Paris?"

"Bloodbath?" Chief Rob scoffed. "You read too many dimestore detective thrillers, Petro. You know very well we only use non-lethal weaponry."

"Still," Kitty fumed aloud, not wanting such a fuss. "Just give me and Ling some backup, Chief," she pleaded. "A small force will be able to contain and handle this far better than both battalions of QRF troopers."

Chief Rob chewed on his cigar as he thought. Finally, he grumped. "Approved," he finally told her, frowning at her big smile. "But…I'm sending in Metzer and Connelly with you two jokers. Trish'll be in command, and Uma'll be your backup. Got it?" Chief Rob glowered at the stubborn Kitty, his shaggy eyebrows scrunched up, his teeth showing.

"Agreed," Kitty replied, realizing that was the best she was going to get out of the irascible Chief of Interpol's Paris Division. "C'mon, Ling…let's find our backup and get a-moving!" She then waited to the last possible second, then whirled about, throwing out, "Thanks, Chief!" before she whirled back and ran.

Kitty and Ling didn't have to wait for Trish and Uma to be found…in fact, by the time they made it to their assigned Interpol Citroen, Uma was loading her huge FN-11 shock rifle in the trunk, while Trish sat patiently in the driver's seat. "Um, Trish…you're---" Kitty began, only to have the Irish vixen cut her off with a wave of one slender black-furred hand.

"I'm on to you, you fly rogue," Trish replied, then gestured to the passenger seat. "Get in, and we'll be off, buckos!"

Kitty didn't like not being in command, but at least it was Trish who was. "Okay, Trish," Kitty tossed out as she quickly slipped into the car, while Ling joined Uma in the back of the Citroen. "We're in. Hit it!"

Trish didn't let her down, and the big unmarked Citroen squealed its tires as it sped out of the Interpol garage and downtown.

Ten minutes later, Kitty directed Trish to the alley that led to the back of C'est Sing, and its loading dock. "Okay, we're here," Kitty announced, then looked over to Trish. "So, Lieutenant Connelly…how do you want to handle this?"

"A moment, luv," Trish told her, thinking. "What's the situation we're facin', Kitty darlin'?"

Kitty nodded, always liking how Trish did things. "We've got two suspects in orange prison jumpsuits. One male, a raccoon. One female, a black mink. Both fit descriptions of our escaped Russian mobsters. From what our caller told us, they are currently in Madame Sing's office, where she's trying to delay them until we arrive." Kitty finished, then looked up into Trish's bright green, troubled eyes.

"Quite," Trish grunted, still thinking. She then turned to Kitty. "Now, before I let yeh go a single step outta this car, luv…you tell me what you're holding back from me, do yeh hear?" Trish's lips were a thin line, and her eyes were hard.

Kitty blushed, stunned to be caught out like this. "Well…" Kitty hedged, then thought of Yuri and Naomi, and held nothing back. "I can't be the one that goes in…that Rezneykov dude knows me by sight. That bastard tried to put a bullet in my head…last time we met." Kitty heard the low growl from the backseat and added, "And, I wouldn't trust Ling here either…he's just a little miffed at our raccoon buddy for trying to pop me."

"Kitty!" Ling growled, but then shut up and just glowered at her.

Trish smiled, and nodded her head. "Thanks fer trustin' me like that, luv," Trish told her, patting her hand. She thought a while longer, then decided. "Okay, me darlins…here's how we're gonna handle this prickly set o' circumstances." Trish pointed to herself. "Uma and I will be goin' in the front, dressed as we are."

Kitty nodded…she didn't like it, but she did understand where Trish was going.

"You and Ling will take the back entrance, right," Trish ordered. "You two have some knowledge o' the place…so I expect you to make good use o' it, y'hear?"

"Aye aye, Trish," Kitty replied, grinning. She then frowned. "Um, just how are we going to keep in contact with one another?" she asked.

"Uma and I will be wearin' these," Trish explained, showing Kitty a small earpiece that fit behind the ear, and a whisper-thin throat mike that would hide under the girls' clothing quite handily. "And, we two will keep our mikes open, doncha know." Trish handed Uma one of the kits. "Now, if you'd be a luv and help me on wit' this thing…"

Kitty grinned, nodding. Trish, after placing the earpiece deep in her ear, shyly unbuttoned her green blouse a button or two, allowing Kitty to peel off the adhesive tape that would secure the microphone to Trish's chest, and lay it in place. Once secured, Trish hastily buttoned herself up.

"All set back there, Uma?" Kitty inquired a minute later, grinning. Ling's face was flushed, and he could not meet Uma's eyes.

"Ja, I am ready to go, liebchen," Uma replied, nonplussed. She then grinned over at Kitty. "Inspector Chu was the perfect gentleman, meine Freundin." She grinned wickedly over at Ling who blushed furiously.

"All right," Kitty threw back. "What did he do?"

"Nothing!" Ling protested in a strangled voice. "Really!"

Uma laughed, her laugh surprisingly girlish for so big a woman. "He tells you the truth, liebchen," Uma assured Kitty. "Let us say that he had an awkward moment when I opened my blouse is all."

Ling grunted, but said nothing. Kitty just grinned.

"Ready, buckos?" Trish directed, bringing them back to the moment at hand. "Let's do this!"

Trish and Uma got out and began to make their way to the front of C'est Sing, while Kitty and Ling rushed to the back doors, worked the handle and were inside in the space of a few moments.

"We're inside, Trish," Kitty whispered, smiling when she heard Trish's click of acknowledgement in her earpiece. Kitty nodded to Ling, and they both drew and activated their shock pistols. "This is it, buddy," Kitty whispered as they move through the shop floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kitty Petro leaned her fair-haired head around the corner, one blue eye showing, then quickly ducked her head back. "Clear," she mouthed to Ling, and the snow leopard Inspector, shock pistol at the ready, dashed around that corner to the next position of cover, his pistol now outstretched, an expression on his face Kitty had seen before, but did not particularly like.

Ling darted his head out snake-like, then back. "Clear," he called back.

This maneuver continued again and again as Kitty and Ling moved through the C'est Sing, taking the most direct way they knew to get to Yuri's office. Once they had secured a place where the door to Yuri's office was in sight, Kitty looked back to Ling, and blinked rapidly as she took note of the look of frustrated disappointment written across his handsome face. Kitty sighed, lowering her pistol a moment. "Am I getting that look because I wouldn't let you dash in to push your pistol under Rezneykov's nose?" Kitty demanded, her blue eyes showing the strain she was feeling.

Ling looked at her, then shook his head. "No, you are not. You are getting that 'look' as you put it, because, Kitty…I am sorely disappointed that you broke your promise," Ling told her in his soft voice.

Kitty blinked, nearly dropping her shock pistol to clatter on the ground. "Say what?" Kitty growled back, pointing a finger to her own chest. "Look, sport…I never break my promises. Ever!" Kitty huffed.

"Oh really?" Ling retorted, his eyebrows furrowing. "Then kindly explain to me this: do you remember what you promised me…right after we left from Le Hotel Champlain?"

Kitty frowned, then thought back to that particular moment Ling made mention of. It was only then that it finally dawned on her what he was alluding to, and she slapped herself mentally. "Oh, er…that," Kitty said meekly.

"Ah, I see that you remember now," Ling observed wryly.

Kitty felt tears spring in her eyes, and lowered her head in misery. "Ling…I'm so sorry," Kitty apologized. "I…I just plain forgot."

Ling nodded. "So I surmised," he replied…though his expression did soften. "You said, 'I promise to not drag our friend into any trouble'. Did you not think that Uma or Trish might wonder why two wanted criminals might show up at the most prestigious shop in all of Paris?"

"Well…no, I guess I hadn't," Kitty responded, still feeling terrible. Then, tears in her eyes, she looked back at Ling. "But…what could I do, Ling? It's not like we could take these bastards all on our own, right?" she told him, pleading. "I had to ask for backup, you know. I just figured that it'd be better with just Uma and Trish…instead of the whole QRF, right?"

Ling sighed, then nodded his head, unknowingly making Kitty sigh with relief. "I know, I agree with you on that point," he told her, smiling. "However, you didn't have to tell Ms. Connelly that you didn't trust either of us to capture them either."

"Well, no," Kitty agreed. "But, c'mon, Ling…I know I didn't trust myself. Can you really say you did?"

Ling's ears flattened against his skull, and he finally shook his head. "No…I suppose I could not, Kitty," he finally admitted.

"Well, buddy boy…it's way too late to worry about that now," Kitty decided. "And, I'm pretty sure that Yuri will come up with a pretty swell explanation. You know how good she is at that sort of thing." Kitty then nodded, lifting her shock pistol up into position again. "Whatever the case, Trish and Uma are moving into position. We just have to continue."

Ling nodded. "Quite right," he murmured, then reached out a hand to softly squeeze Kitty's shoulder. Kitty looked back at him, thankful for his forgiveness. The two put on their professional faces once more, and turned the corner to move into position…when they nearly collided with both Svetlana and Maria!

Svetlana gasped in surprise, her slender hand moving over her pretty mouth a moment before she could whisper, "Kitty? Ling? What are you two doing here?" she demanded.

"Hello! Newsflash, girlie…Ludmilla and Arkady in the building? Ringing any bells yet, sweetie?" Kitty asked harshly, giving them both a look.

"Er," Svetlana managed, blinking furiously before she and Maria exchanged pointed looks. "Um, that is…we…" she stammered.

Ling then realized just what was going on! "Kitty, don't you see? They are here to protect Yuri and Naomi!" he accused. Svetlana frowned irately at the unflappable snow leopard, ending up glaring at him.

Kitty flared at that. "Are you two **insane**?" she hissed at them, her blue eyes full of anger. "Absolutely no! Hell no! You are going to do no such thing! You hear me?" Kitty felt the fur on the back of her neck bristle. "Now, this is official police business, you two. Get back to your cubicles and stay there!"

Svetlana looked to Maria, and Maria looked back, then the two Russians nodded, as if making some sort of long agreed upon pact. It was only then that Kitty chose to look at the two normally sweet girls she **thought** she knew. She watched in mute surprise as their expressions went from friendly to cold and most eerily business like. It was then that Kitty saw for the first time the faces of what Svetlana and Maria had once been: the tough, no-nonsense young women that had once been a pair of Raikon Polarsky's dedicated lieutenants. Frankly, Kitty did not much like that unsettling metamorphosis…no, not one bit. "Okay, hold on one minute here…" Kitty protested.

Svetlana sadly shook her raven-haired head. "Nyet, Ms. Petro. Kitty, you will not stop us. We both know Ludmilla and Arkady far better than you or Comrade Chu," Svetlana pointed out, her usual warm brown eyes agate hard, her normally shy nature evaporating like a drop of water on a hot plate. "Madame Sing is in most serious danger, and we will help…whether you like it or not…"

"Da, my Svetlana and I did some research on the 'Net. After you had brought all this mess to our attention, please understand," Maria explained, just a bit hurriedly. "You both do not---I think---understand the danger Madame now faces!" Maria growled, then closed her eyes a moment to calm herself, even though her small white hands were now shaking. "You remember---da?---telling us that the escapees, they were arrested? For what you thought was trying to steal some cloaks to hide themselves and stay warm, nyet?"

"Yeah, so?" Kitty scoffed, rolling her blue eyes.

"Well, Comrade Petro," Svetlana then continued, her voice edgy and harsh. "What if I were to tell you something, hmm? What if I were to tell you that the alarm that sounded was not from within Tristam's Outerwear…like you seem to think it was. What then?" Svetlana smiled a wan smile.

Ling frowned. "But, the security company, Svetlana…it reported that---" he pointed out, only to be cut off harshly by Svetlana again.

"Da, I know! I know," Svetlana growled, waving her hand to cut off that line of conversation. "That is what Ludmilla **wanted** you to think! She was feeding you a rope---er, um, I mean…gah!---a line! Yes, she was feeding you a line! The alarm that truly was tripped was that of the store next door! The store that is now currently reporting missing several firearms…three Browning Hi-Power pistols to be exact!"

"Huh?" Kitty gasped, perplexed. "What the---?"

"Kitty! Come, comrade…think!" Svetlana urged desperately, looking at Kitty. "Do you not remember Arkady's dossier? Here, let me refresh your memory, da? Twelve counts of murder, dozens of acts of terrorism, as well as several counts of aggravated assault. Then, throw in his years of gun-running…and---?" Svetlana opened her big brown eyes wide, her expression leading.

Kitty paled, her mouth opening in shock. "No!" she squealed into her hand over her mouth. "No! No! No!"

"Da!" Svetlana pressed on. "Imagine now, please…your Interpol friends, da? Storming into Madame's office, da? Weapons drawn, da?" Svetlana's resolve then crumbled a moment, and she closed her eyes tightly. She opened them a moment later, and they were icy…almost glacial. "They storm in---like our Spetsnaz back home, da? What do you think they will see, hmm? Trust me, Arkady---that bastard!---he will have his stolen gun pointed directly at M-M-Madame´s head!" Svetlana cried, her voice breaking.

Kitty snapped, and pushed her hand up to her earpiece. "TRISH! ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!" she screamed into her mike.

Trish Connelly nearly swallowed her tongue as Kitty's screeches echoed in her pointed ears. "Land sakes! Whatever for, Kitty darlin'?" Trish demanded, her heart thudding in her chest, her big green eyes wide. Trish held up her hand to Uma, signaling the big bobcat woman to halt. Uma nodded, but she still reached her hand behind her waist to wrap her finger around the butt of her concealed shock pistol.

"I just got wind that our suspects are armed and dangerous, Trish!" Kitty hissed into her throat mike. "If that bastard Rezneykov---or Tetrakova, for that matter!---have got a gun, and you two go storming into that office right now…"

"Aye," Trish replied, understanding the changing situation. "We'll be havin' ourselves a hostage situation o' epic proportions." Trish then paused a moment to curse softly in her own Celtic tongue. "God save Ireland," she spat at last, reverting to more recognizable English. "All right, understood," she acknowledged. "Do either you or Ling know o' a way we can spirit out Madame Sing then?"

Kitty sighed, pressing her lips together in her frustration. "Sorry, we don't, Trish. I haven't a clue, my friend," she sadly announced, looking mournfully over at a most concerned Ling.

"Ah, but we do!" Svetlana proclaimed, shouldering her way between a flabbergasted Kitty and Ling, Maria steadfastly on her heels.

Kitty sputtered in her rage. "Halt! Just where in hell do you two think you're going?" Kitty demanded, her knuckles white around the grip of her shock pistol.

"That is simple, tovarisch," Maria called back over her shoulder. "Svetlana and I are giving those two exactly what they want."

Kitty's eyebrows threatened to disappear into her hairline. "Stop! You can't! That's---!" screamed Kitty, even as Svetlana and Maria trotted around the corner. "Damn it!" Kitty swore, gritting her teeth. "Trish!" Kitty reported into her microphone. "Heads up, girl! There's an artic fox woman and a tigress inbound your position! Stop 'em both! I don't care if you have to shock---!"

"Too late, luv!" Trish voice came back to her. "Yer two lassies just blew past me! Sorry, Kitty…I couldna stop them."

"Crap! Grrr…those two are in so much trouble!" Kitty growled, both she and Ling dashing toward Yuri's office and whatever fate would decide. Kitty and Ling joined up with Uma and Trish---who had drawn their shock pistols---and then they dashed through the now open doors to Yuri Sing's office…

"Interpol! Hands in the air!" Kitty screamed in her loudest voice, trying to shock the Russian ex-mobsters. However, as things would have it…that show of bravado was mostly wasted.

For…Kitty could see Naomi standing bravely in front of Yuri, pressing the shocked snow leopard woman back into the wall, all the while her faithful long-barreled Uzi---her baby---its folding stock extended, was braced against the cheetah's shoulder, it's long barrel pointed directly at the blinking Russian pair. "Arret!" Naomi growled as she saw Arkady make a move toward the back waist of his jumpsuit. Naomi's eyes were hard and scary, and the girl's chest rose and fell rapidly. "Please, ami…please give me a reason," she growled, gasping. Her trigger finger twitched edgily.

Arkady Rezneykov swallowed hard, looking directly down the barrel of the 9mm submachine pistol, then back into the weapon wielder's hard amber eyes. His hand was still behind his back…but he made no move toward the Browning there…as he could see his death in the cheetah girl's unflinching eyes. Wisely enough, he sat down.

Naomi relaxed a fraction, easing away from Yuri, where she had pressed her back against the wall. "Are you all right, Madame?" she whispered back to her friend, her eyes never leaving Arkady's nor Ludmilla's.

"Oui," Yuri answered, her green-gold eyes still very large. "I…I am fine, cheri."

Arkady and Ludmilla then returned their gaze toward their hated foes…Svetlana and Maria. "You!" hissed Ludmilla, her blue eyes filled with insane rage. "Traitorous sluts!" she added, then spat at them. "You shall pay for what you have done to my Raikon!"

Arkady was grinding his teeth in frustration. All his dreams were going up in smoke…as it were! Betrayed…again! Beaten…again! It was nearly too much for the raccoon to bear. "Foloreva," he somehow managed, then nodded. "Svetlana. It is good to see you again." His blue eyes glittered with his malevolent rage.

"Comrade Rezneykov," Maria replied, trying to be polite.

"Hey, pally," Kitty grinned. "Long time, no see, huh?"

Arkady frowned in confusion, then gasped in recognition. "You!" he hissed.

"Yep…l'il ol' me," Kitty replied. "How's the ol' nervous system doin' there, old buddy, old pal?"

Arkady shivered, remembering the acute agony of being overwhelmed by Kitty's stun shot. "Bitch," he muttered.

"Tut, tut," Kitty softly rebuked him, then laughed.

That's it! Arkady growled to himself, as he snapped. In a lightning quick movement, he extracted the loaded Browning Hi-Power from his jumpsuit and twisted, trying to bring it to bear against the smugly laughing vixen…

However, even as his hands were still coming up, he blinked…looking down the barrel of 9mm handgun, it's satin chromed finish seeming to glow in the light of Yuri's office. Arkady blinked his blue eyes, gazing at the suddenly huge, threatening hole of the 9mm's barrel, then allowed his gaze to travel the length of the huge-seeming handgun to the face of who was wielding it.

Svetlana Umanova, her brown eyes narrowed, her lips peeled back slightly from her sharp white teeth, gazed down the sights of her Heckler & Koch 9mm Universal Service Pistol. "If you even so much as twitch, Arkady Ivanovitch," she remarked in a sweet cool voice that made Arkady---as well as some of the others!---shiver, "I will take great delight in removing your head…from the eyes up."

Arkady blinked again…quickly sorting out his chances. His pistol was still not in position to fire, first of all, blast it! Second, in addition to Svetlana's pistol trained upon him, there was now two shock pistols pointed directly at his head. And, lastly, there was the most unexpected, frighteningly murderous look in Svetlana's glowing brown eyes. Valuing his hide over anything else, Arkady slowly and smoothly laid his pistol down on the ground and sat back up. He swallowed hard as he heard the ominous series of clicks as Svetlana thumbed the exposed hammer back on her pistol.

"Svetlana?" Maria called out to her friend, seeing her brow twitching, and her eyes looking a bit more wild. She moved smoothly to her little friend's side. "Svetlana?" she said again.

Svetlana's eyes brimmed with tears of frustration. "What?" she hissed.

"Svetlana…do not do this," Maria counseled, softly touching the tigress' quivering arm.

"Why not?" Svetlana growled, her muscles hardening again, as she trained the big satin-chrome and black polymer pistol at her hated foe. "Tell me the world will not be a far better place…without him in it!" A fat tear leaked down Svetlana's left cheek.

"No! Please!" Arkady pleaded softly…nearly imagining her pulling the trigger, the bright flash and deadly explosion, and finally… He shuddered, closing his eyes.

"He has threatened me," Svetlana went on, as if she had not heard his pleas at all. "He has hurt me. He has threatened those I love most." She squeezed her eyes shut quickly, allowing her tears to course down her cheeks. Svetlana then hardened her voice, chilling them all. "Please, my friends, kindly turn away," she instructed them all, an odd husky timbre in her voice now. "This will most likely be very messy and somewhat disturbing, I fear…"

Arkady lowered his head, awaiting his own death.

"Svetlana, c'mon!" Kitty wheedled, her nerves jangling. "You don't want to do this."

"Nyet, you are wrong," Svetlana answered, her arms trembling again. "I very much do."

"No, you don't," Kitty corrected her. "That's your hurt and anger talking." Kitty moved a step closer to Svetlana. "The Svetlana I know could never do something like this. You're too good a person to commit cold-blooded murder…no matter how justified it might appear to be."

"But, Kitty," Svetlana protested. "He has no conscience! He is…he is a monster!" Svetlana eased her pistol forward an inch, her arms trembling.

"Yeah, he is," Kitty soothed, moving yet another step closer to the tighly-wound tigress, her friend. "Do you wish to become a monster too, Svetlana?"

Svetlana blinked in surprise. "W-What?" she demanded shrilly.

"You heard me," Kitty shot back. "You say you want to waste this rat, right? Well, if you do, why…why then you'd be just as much of a monster as he is. Is that what you really want?"

Svetlana shuddered, her pistol's barrel wavering for the first time that day. "Nyet! You do not understand! I would be doing the world a service!" she screeched.

"'Fraid not," Kitty corrected again. "Ling and I, oh…and Trish and Uma here, of course…would have to arrest you. You'd be tried, convicted, and then would most likely spend the rest of your rather promising life behind bars in a French prison."

Svetlana choked, then sobbed once, tears continuing down her smooth cheeks. "B-But, Kitty!" she pleaded, flicking her big brown eyes to Kitty, entreating her to turn her back…just this once. "Pahoolsta? Please?"

"No!" Kitty growled. "Decide, Svetlana! You've got to decide..now! Are you going to become a monster, like him…or stay the sweet young woman I'm proud to call my friend?"

Svetlana gripped and re-gripped her hands upon the grip of her pistol, her lower lip now quivering. Her face twitched, her lips peeling back in a silent snarl of rage, then her expression changed to one of horror. "I--- I---" Svetlana cried, stammering, her petite frame shuddering. "I can't!" she finally decided, and began to cry.

Maria said nothing, but moved over to gently remove the pistol from her friend's shaking hands. She smoothly ejected the pistol's magazine, then jacked the pistol's slide back to remove the round in the chamber. She then handed all of this over to the waiting Trish Connelly. It was only then that she readdressed her gently sniffling friend. "Come, Svetlana," was all she said, putting her arm around the girl's shoulder, drawing her into her embrace. "Shh, everything will be all right," she soothed the now weeping little tigress.

Maria then turned to Kitty. "Bring in your police friends now, Kitty," she instructed. She then looked over at the beaten Ludmilla and dejected Arkady. "The danger is over now, I think…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Across the street from C'est Sing…

"Mallory and Turner Security Services, Limited…how may I help you?" a male voice could be heard as it answered the phone within the newly opened business.

While one of the co-owners of the shop saw to the business…the other one stood in the doorway of their new store, eyeing the curious goings-on across the street…where the Surete had just arrived.

This man, the one that stood in the doorway, that is---name of Jack Turner by the way---was a big strapping white tiger fellow, with unruly slightly wavy black hair atop his head…a black that neatly matched the stripes upon his exposed face and forearms. He watched as three Surete cruisers sat before C'est Sing's…their blue lights flashing. Jack's eyes were blue---now, not as blue as Kitty's were, mind you---but they were blue, and those eyes never seemed to miss too much. He watched, sipping his big mug of steaming hot cocoa, as the French coppers brought out a handcuffed pair---a tall raccoon, and would you believe, a pretty little black mink, of all things!---and led them forward and into the waiting cruisers.

"Oy, Sean! C'mere, mate…yeh've got ta take a look at this!" Jack called out in his booming voice, a voice laden with a decidedly Australian accent. The big tiger with the black unruly hair was dressed in black canvas trousers and a long sleeve khaki safari jacket, with its sleeves rolled back to the middle of his burly forearms.

"Keep yer shirt on, Jack!" came that first voice---the one that had been answering the phone, remember?---from the back of the shop, answered, just a hint of an Irish brogue showing. "In case ye've forgotten, we do have a wee business to run, y'know…" A moment later, the big tiger was joined by a smaller---but by no means small---leaner fellow, a lynx as chance would have it. "Now, Jack me lad…what's all this caterwaulin' o' yers about now?" The Irish lynx---oh yes, he was called Sean!---leaned forward around his big friend's broad shoulders to see outside.

Sean Mallory was a pleasant enough looking chappie. Now, he wasn't as handsome as his big friend Jack, mind, but he was a nice-looking man. He had deep green eyes, and his fur was a sort of a tiny speckled black-tan-white-grey sort of mix, the fur darkening when it moved out into his cheek ruffs. Now, if you were to of initially met Sean from the right side, why you'd think he was an ordinary looking lynx fella. However, if fate decreed you to meet him on his left, why…that'd be a different experience altogether. For, you see, Sean had himself a very noticeable scar on the left side of his face…one that started upon his forehead, skipped over his left eye, then carried down to the middle of his cheek. Anyone that could truly call himself Sean's friend knew that scar was the result of injuries he sustained in an ambush in Kuwait, whilst serving in the armed forces of Her Britannic Majesty, the Queen. That wound, the most serious of his injuries, had cut his career as a military man short, shorter than poor Sean had ever would of counted on.

Sean and Jack, these two, had met a good while before that mischance, back during a joint exercise between Sean's regiment, the 2nd Commando, and Jack's own, the Aussie 5th Parachute Regiment. The unlikely pair had hit if off almost immediately, and became fast friends before too long. That friendship had blossomed over three years, that being when Sean had been wounded. Well, after Sean had been injured, and subsequently discharged from service, Jack decided he'd not re-enlist either, and---after a bit of effort---hooked up with his longtime pal during his lengthy convalescence.

Jack saw Sean's plight, and it touched his big heart. That was when he decided that Sean should stay with him in Australia. I mean, that's what yer mate does now, doesn't he? Now, true, Jack had been forced to talk rather quickly and convincingly, but he finally did manage to get his disheartened friend to join him in his native Melbourne, Australia. There, the two again cemented their friendship, and with the ever-optimistic Aussie cheering up his sometime solemn, yet hard-to-dislike Irish pal, the two finally decided to do something with their lives…they'd go into business together! Since both of these lads were ex-military types, what a better line to go into than security services! Now, with Jack's seemingly endless enthusiasm and his outgoing personality linked with Sean's eerie business savvy and driven work ethic, the sky was the limit, mates!

Question was, of course…just where to open this lovely business of theirs? Well, they both thought hard and long---over many a pint at many an Aussie pub!---on that, and finally decided that both had always wanted to see Paris. That decision now made, Sean spent many a night perusing the 'Net and finally stumbled across a building for sale in a nice part of suburban Paris. The two pooled their considerable savings together, and with plane tickets in hand, were Paris bound!

That brings us back to the story rather nicely now, doesn't it?

"Crikey, mate…I'm wonderin' what all that's about, eh?" Jack mused aloud, his blue eyes alight with curiosity. "Why, I think I might jus' take meself a stroll over an---urk!" Jack added, taking only one step out the door, when his head was wrenched back, his eyes tearing as he experienced a searing pain in his ear. "Ow! Leggo of me lug, you bandit!" he yowled.

"Oh no you don't, me boyo!" Sean warned, dragging the grumbling tiger back inside by one black, rounded ear. "Yer always gettin' distracted, Jack me lad. Especially when there's work t'be done." Sean turned his big friend around, and thumped him in the chest with an insistent index finger. "Jack Turner, yer not leavin' until we open, inventory, then stow away all ten of those crates in the back. Do yeh hear me, Sergeant?" Sean looked up into his friend's watering blue eyes. The lynx was wearing a tan pair of trousers, and his old olive-green commando sweater, a woolen cable knit with bare epaulettes on each shoulder.

"Ouch! All right, yeh tyrant," Jack protested, but didn't resist. "Just leggo of me ear, ye wonker!" Jack hastily added, "Er, I mean, Leftenant."

Sean could only chuckle, though he did drag his inquisitive friend deeper inside before releasing his hold on the tiger's sensitive ear…having to endure Jack's rumbling protests all the while, of course…

Meanwhile, back at C'est Sing…

Svetlana sat beside Yuri, her head on Madame's shoulder, her arms around the the snow leopard woman's waist, softly weeping. Yuri gently rocked the distraught young woman, stroking her hair, quietly talking to her. "Hush now, cheri. Both of them are gone now, shh," she said, pausing to gently kiss Svetlana on the top of her head.

Svetlana cried harder, tightening her arms about Yuri. "B-B-But, Madame! You d-don´t understand," Svetlana wailed softly. "That wretch Arkady…and that horrible Ludmilla…they have escaped before, nyet? What is to s-stop them from doing so again?" Svetlana shook in Yuri's arms.

"Svetlana, please listen," Yuri soothed, kissing Svetlana's sable-haired head once more to comfort her. "Those two escaping was but a fluke, nes pas? An unfortunate set of circumstances. I am certain---what with Kitty, Ling, and their Chief's testimony---that Interpol shall make sure nothing such as this happens again. They now know how dangerous those two are, and shall take steps to see they remain incarcerated. You need not worry about them again, mon belle petite."

"But, what of us, Madame?" Maria wanted to know, asking from where she sat across from Svetlana and Yuri. "Now, my Svetlana and I…our pasts are known, nyet? We were part of Polarsky's organization…do you th-think that Interpol will p-put us both in jail?" Maria gulped in near panic.

Yuri looked up and saw terror in the eyes of the normally unflappable Maria, and did not like that look. "Please, Maria," Yuri answered. "You will not! Not if our Kitty has anything to say on the matter, at least. At this very moment, she is most likely explaining to her superior that Svetlana and yourself had been---what is that term again? Ah yes---shanghaied, essentially pressed into service against your will to work with that monster, Polarsky."

"That is good, of course, Madame," Maria responded with a wary smile. "But, what of the testimony of Polarsky's other lieutenants? They will not corroborate the story that Kitty had cooked up, nyet?"

Yuri then surprised them and smiled triumphantly. "Ah, very good, Maria," Yuri congratulated her. "I was wondering when you two might think of that. Well, let me tell you…their verbal testimony will not mean anything at all, once Interpol decrypts the files Polarsky kept," Yuri said mysteriously.

"Why would that be, Yuri?" Svetlana said between sniffles, looking up at Yuri with her wet brown eyes.

"Why, cheris?" Yuri grinned as she spoke. "Oh, because the version that my Bentley and I cooked up for that data---most of which is unadulterated, please understand---will absolve you of everything, you two! There are records of your being kidnapped, there are transcripts of your interrogations, as well as reports of numerous times you both attempted to escape, but were recaptured again and again. It makes a rather heart-wrenching and sad tale. I am sure the French magistrates will eat it up with a spoon!"

Maria chuckled, then sighed in relief. "Very clever, Madame," Maria replied, shaking her white-haired head. "Please give Bentley both Svetlana's and my own thanks for his efforts," she added.

Yuri grinned, then asked, "Ah…but what of my efforts, cheri?" Yuri's grin was mischievous. "Am I to receive no thanks for my efforts?"

"Spasiba, Yuri!" both girls declared together, moving in to smother poor Yuri with thankful hugs and kisses. Yuri laughed, peals of her soft, warm laughter lightening the room.

"Stop! Stop!" Yuri pleaded a moment later, giggling. "Be nice to this pregnant lady, no?"

Svetlana gasped, both hands going over her mouth in concern. "Madame! Are you all right?" she quickly asked, putting an apologetic hand over Yuri's own.

"I am only teasing, Svetlana," Yuri confessed with a smile. "I am fine. Please do not worry…I'm sure my children enjoyed my laughter nearly as much as I did!" Yuri's green-gold eyes were still mischievous.

Naomi chose that moment to duck her fair head inside Yuri's door. "I have just spoken to Kitty, Madame," she informed them all.

"And?" Yuri demanded, though still with a smile. "Go on, Naomi…"

"Well," Naomi began, a smile threatening to appear on her lovely face at any moment. "First of all, those wretches…they are on their way to France's most dedicated penal colony…the penitentiary on Ile de Mer. It on this tiny rocky island in the Mediterranean Sea, an island that averages twenty days of soaking rain and violent storms out of every thirty. A fitting place for those two, I daresay!" Naomi then made a most indelicate and disparaging sound.

"That is good, Naomi," Yuri reminded her friend, who relaxed…much as Yuri had hoped. "What more have you to tell, my friend?"

"Ah," Naomi said, nodding her bright blond head. She then gazed fondly at the two Russian girls. "You, mon belle amis…you are not to be charged with any crime. This straight from Kitty's Chief, this Chief Rob…who got this information from the French Judiciary itself. You two may start over now…you know, begin your lives anew, nes pas?"

Svetlana grinned, wiping at her tears, looking over in relief at her dearest friend, Maria, who smiled and nodded her head. "It…it is too much to believe, is it not, my Svetlana?" she observed, shaking her head and smiling.

"Um," Naomi then hastened to add. "I nearly forgot…such was my relief at hearing you two are free." Naomi moved over to the two sitting girls. "There is a catch to this agreement with Interpol, mon amis…"

"A catch?" Svetlana frowned, still wiping at her tear-streaked face. "Ah, you mean, we must do something for this privilege, da?" she guessed.

"Da, I mean, oui…ooh, you and your Russian!" Naomi stammered, then giggled, even as Svetlana did. "I think you shall not find the price hard to pay, my friends," Naomi pledged. "They simply would like your 'assistance'---as they put it---on some matters. It appears that they have several unsolved cases, ones that they suspect involved this Polarsky fellow and his organization. Since they know that you had dealings---no matter if they were forced upon you or not!---with them, they would appreciate any help you two might be able to provide."

"Da, we will be only too happy to help," Maria declared, nodding her head. "Won't we, my Svetlana?"

Svetlana thought a moment, then nodded her beautiful head in agreement. "Da, we will, Naomi. Perhaps this will be our way of atoning for some of our…er, past mistakes, nyet?" Svetlana reasoned.

"Da, exactly so," Maria said, nodding.

"Maria?" Naomi then asked.

"Da, Naomi, my friend?" Maria answered, quirking up one dark eyebrow.

Naomi smiled at that, then continued. "Kitty asked that we call her…you understand, to let her know of your decision. As soon as possible, oui?" Naomi urged…but gently.

Maria got to her feet, moved over to Naomi, then rose up on her tiptoes to kiss the startled cheetah woman on her cheek. "Spasiba. For everything…especially for defending Madame Yuri so. You were magnificent, tovarisch."

Naomi blushed, but smiled her thanks. "I-It was nothing, cheri," she stammered.

Maria knew better, and her blue eyes showed this fact to Naomi, who blushed even deeper. "Come, my blushing friend…we have a call to make, da?" she teased.

"Of course," Naomi replied, and the two turned and walked out of Yuri's office.

"Are you feeling better now, my poor Svetlana?" Yuri asked.

"A bit, Madame," Svetlana replied, sniffling again.

"You frightened me today, Svetlana," Yuri told the girl, taking her small hands in her own. "My poor heart was in my mouth when you pointed your pistol at that Arkady fellow. For a moment, I thought---oh, cheri!---I thought you would commit murder!"

Svetlana's face paled, then she looked apologetically to Yuri, her eyes stricken. "I apologize with all my heart, Madame!" Svetlana vowed, one tear leaking down the outside of her right eye. "I never wanted to upset you…please know this, da?" Then Svetlana's hands trembled, and when she continued, her voice trembled with emotion. "Arkady, ooh, but he made me so angry! So very angry indeed! When I saw his smug face again, it only reminded me…reminded me of all that he had done to me and to those I love."

"Svetlana, you don't---" Yuri began, but Svetlana cut her off this time.

"Please, let me finish, da?" Svetlana pleaded. "I must---how you say---get this off of my chest, nyet?"

"Of course," Yuri acquiesced, nodding. "Do go on, Svetlana…"

"First, I am not proud of this fact…but at the time at least, I encouraged Arkady, allowing him his advances, his rude behavior…so I could rub the fact that he was so handsome in all the other girls' faces. You see, back then at least…I was very vain. But, even allowing for that…I resented how he treated me…even though I did put up with it. He could be very charming, Arkady Ivanovitch could be…when he wanted something, that is. Arkady admired my looks…this I know. And, I am ashamed to admit, I teased him with that fact. But, that teasing would only go on for so long, and he would become angry with me, slapping me, saying I was a bitch, a flirt, a tease. Especially after---" Svetlana blushed furiously, then swallowed hard and continued. "After we had been kissing…you understand, passionately, da?"

"I understand, Svetlana," Yuri told her, smiling encouragingly. "I was young like you once, my friend."

Svetlana nodded, "Da, and far more beautiful than I, Madame," she observed. "However, do let me go on. After we had kissed hotly…well, Arkady…he wanted…er, um, how do I say this? He wanted more than kissing, from me, you understand. But, and here I am forever grateful, I steadfastly refused his angry demands. That was when his true nature showed, where he would abuse me, name me a bitch for refusing him what he so hotly wanted of me. But, I would not do that!"

"And, well you should not have!" Yuri congratulated her, nodding her approval.

"Da, I know," Svetlana answered, but weakly. "All the same, his scorn, his contempt, his demands…they all haunt me."

"Shh, cheri," Yuri said, trying to soothe poor Svetlana.

Svetlana's head drooped. "Am I fated to always be a plaything, Yuri?" she asked in a quivering voice. "Is there no man who will want me for just being me? Who will love me, cherish me? Protect me from harm? Simply just be there for me?"

Yuri felt tears well in her glorious green-gold eyes as she stared at Svetlana, and silently despaired for the lovely young woman who had experienced so much unpleasantness, so much loss. Yuri tried to speak, but she stopped when she heard her voice crack. She cleared her throat a moment later, and finally managed to sound herself. "Of course you shall, cheri," she assured Svetlana. "Trust me, Svetlana…some day---most likely when you least expect it---you will meet a man, the right man, and that poor fellow will be so smitten by you that he won't be able to utter a single word."

Svetlana grinned crookedly, her brown eyes glistening. "Really?"

"Oh, of course, cheri," Yuri declared, taking Svetlana's small hand in her own. "You will know when you meet this one. Oh my yes! You will feel butterflies in your stomach, your heart will pound---for no reason! You will not be able to take your eyes off of him…nor he you!"

The door to Yuri's office re-opened, and Maria and Naomi both moved inside again. "Ah, is my Svetlana feeling better now, da?" Maria asked gently, her concern evident in her caring blue eyes.

"Da, I am, Maria my love," Svetlana answered. "Madame is so wonderful…how could I not?" Svetlana turned adoring brown eyes on a smiling Yuri.

"You flatter me, cheri," Yuri murmured, then looked away, smiling.

"Ahem!" Maria then said, clearing her throat to gain everyone's attention. "I have talked with Kitty," she explained. "Kitty told me that we will be seeing her Chief tomorrow morning. She felt that Svetlana---well, all of us really!---have had enough excitement for today." Maria grinned, shaking her head.

"Da, I know I have," Svetlana observed, nodding her head. That caused the other three girls to giggle, making Svetlana smile, then eventually join in.

Once the four had composed themselves again, Maria asked, "The day is still young, nyet? What shall we do now, Madame?"

"Hmm, a very astute question, my Russian friend," Yuri replied smoothly, then began to tap her index finger against her chin as she thought. "Well, I do not think any of us could manage to do any worthwhile work now, do you not agree?"

"Da," Svetlana agreed, knowing her nerves were jangled enough. Then, an odd thought blipped inside of her head. "Um, Maria?"

"Yes, Svetlana?" Maria answered.

"Um, I know I am being silly and all," Svetlana told her. "But, um, whatever happened to my handgun? Did Interpol confiscate it?" Svetlana blushed, not believing so trivial a concern had popped into her head. "I am sorry…I am being most silly…"

"No, I understand," Maria observed. "Rest easy, my friend. I still have your weapon. Interpol only confiscated the ammunition for it, you see…"

"Da, that is good," Svetlana replied with a whoosh of relief.

"Ah, I know!" Yuri then proposed, then waited a long trying moment, waiting for someone to take her bait.

As always, it was the innocent Svetlana that finally did. "Know? Know what, Madame?" Svetlana wanted to know.

"Naomi," Yuri then said, winking in Naomi's direction. "Do we not still owe our new neighbors a welcoming visit from C'est Sing?"

Naomi smiled. "Oui, we do, Madame," she answered. "But, I think circumstances quite beyond our control have prevented us thus far from performing our neighborly responsibilities, no?"

"Ah, oui…that is undoubtedly true, my Naomi," Yuri ruefully replied, playing along with Naomi's rather masterful acting. Yuri then got to her feet, which caused the other girls---those not already standing, that is!---to emulate her. "Well, as our calendar seems to be clear this moment…what do you all say we discharge that particular responsibility right now, hmm?"

"Oui! Of course, Madame," Naomi answered, laughing as both Svetlana and Maria's eyes widened in anticipation, no longer upset, but now intrigued.

"Ah, but first, we all wish to put our best face forward, do we not?" Yuri reminded them all. "We all represent C'est Sing…and we do want to make the proper first impression, do we not?"

"Oh, of course, Madame!" Svetlana replied, eager for the distraction of doing something pleasant and interesting this harrowing day.

"Well, then," Yuri then proclaimed. "Svetlana. Maria. You two…go and wash your faces, you look absolute frights!" She smiled warmly to let the two know she only teased them. "Oh, and comb your lovely hair as well."

Svetlana grinned, grabbed Maria's hand, and the two dashed out of the room.

"Nicely done, Yuri," Naomi congratulated her friend, her boss. "A distraction is exactly what those two need after today."

"I quite agree, cheri," Yuri replied, nodding her head to her friend's praise. "Oh, Naomi?"

"Oui, Madame?" Naomi replied, curious.

"Could you be an absolute dear and fetch my faux sable coat?" Yuri asked, smiling. "The wind is very chill outside today, is it not?" Yuri thought a moment, then added, "Oh, and I think that dark blue peacoat will look just fabulous on you, my friend…"

Naomi blinked, then grinned. "Very good, Yuri. Now, if you will excuse me…"

"Wait!" Yuri exclaimed, bringing Naomi up short. "Fetch that royal purple trench coat for our Svetlana, would you? Hmm, and that periwinkle blue three-quarter length jacket for our Maria, don't you think?"

Naomi shook her head. "Perfect as always, Madame," Naomi told her, grinning at her friend's abilities. "I shall be back in a moment…" The fleet cheetah girl took to her heels, disappearing from view.

"We are back, Madame!" Svetlana called as she and Maria---looking much better and more themselves now---re-entered Yuri's office. Their faces were fresh and clean…Yuri grinned when she noticed both girls had taken the time to apply some mascara and eyeshadow to their large lovely eyes---a soft lilac for Svetlana, and a pastel steely blue for Maria.

"Indeed you are, my clever girls," Yuri congratulated them. "Now, we only need wait for our Naomi, and---"

"Ah, I am back, as promised, Madame," Naomi called as she stepped inside, four coats in her long arms.

"Here, Madame, is your sable," Naomi offered, handing Yuri her long rich imitation sable fur coat.

"This is for you, Svetlana," Naomi then said, handing the handsome purple trench coat over to the little curvy tigress, who smiled and began to don the lovely coat.

"This is for you, Maria," Naomi instructed, handing over the periwinkle blue three-quarter length topcoat, which made Maria's eyes twinkle in happiness.

Naomi then whirled her peacoat around cleverly, donning it and working at fastening the big buttons, as the other secured their own jackets closed.

"Well, then," Yuri observed, nodding as she examined all of her 'girls' one last time. "Let us be on our way then, eh cheris?" she suggested with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Blimey," Jack opined, as he stretched his aching back, mop handle in hand. "This place 'as more dirt than back in th' Outback..." He dipped his mop back into the bucket of sudsy hot water, then groaned as he bent over once more to wring it out. "That Sean…he's a fair slave-drivin' devil, he is…" Jack groused…that is, until his sharp ears caught the sound of the door chime. "What a relief, mate," he breathed with a sigh, grinning. "Company…"

He placed his mop back in the bucket, then leaned the mop handle against the wall. "Sean! Company, mate!" Jack called out, already moving toward the front of the store, which he'd only just recently mopped. "G'day! Welcome to Mallory and---crikey, hang on a moment, luv!" Jack was about to go into his spiel, when he saw the first figure to enter through the door slip on the apparently still slick floor. Jack sprang forward with his quick reflexes and snagged the young woman under her armpits, saving her from a nasty fall. "Got ya, Miss!" Jack added, happily…handily easing the woman back on her feet. "All right are ya, luv?" He ducked his head down so he could look into her face.

Maria Foloreva blinked her eyes, surprised to find herself still on her feet. She had moved quickly---apparently a bit too quickly!---into the new shop, and felt her heels shoot out from under her. She had initially resigned herself to a bruised backside…when someone---someone very strong!---had scooped her up from beneath her armpits and placed her like a feather back on her feet. "Da, spasiba," Maria answered, looking up into the concerned blue eyes of the largest tiger gentleman she'd ever seen. "Bozhe moi! A giant!" she murmured to herself, then blushed.

Jack looked down into the big surprised eyes of one very lovely girl! Oy, mate…and what lovely blue peepers this sheila had too! She was absolutely bloody, blinkin' gorgeous. Jack, almost without thinking about it, gave her his most charming of smiles. "Yer welcome, of course," Jack said graciously, then---much to his own surprise---blushed down at the girl. He quickly recomposed himself, however, when he noticed three more lovely sheilas heading into the shop. Jack drew himself up to his full height, and smiled his---he hoped!---most business-like smile. "G'day, ladies! Welcome to Mallory and Turner Security Services, Limited!" he said grandly, by way of greeting.

"Bon jour, Monsieur," Yuri returned, bowing her head cordially to him. "We are from your neighboring shop across the street, you see. And, well…we thought we would just drop in and welcome you to the area, oui?"

"Why, that's right neighborly of you, Miss---?" Jack replied, fishing for a name, then realized, much to his own chagrin, that he'd not provided his! "Sorry, luv, me head's in the clouds agin," he joked. "I'm Jack. Jack Turner that is…"

"Ah, it is good to meet you, Monsieur Turner," Yuri said graciously.

Somehow, Yuri even managed to make the normally silver-tongued Jack a bit tongue-tied. "Er, the feelin's mutual, Miss," he stammered. "Er, sorry 'bout the mess, but as ya kin see…we've just moved in, ladies."

"Oui, we know," Yuri informed him with a small smile. "My ladies and I were informed that there were new tenants in the Souillere Building. I am Yuri Sing, Monsieur…I own the shop across the street from yours."

"Yuri Sing? Ya don't say…" Jack mused aloud…positive that he'd heard that name before somewhere. "Well, if ya don't mind me sayin' so, yer a right pretty thing, Miss Sing." Jack, a typical Australian, annunciated 'right' to sound more like 'royt'.

"Merci," Yuri replied with a small charming laugh. "Ah, you I am going to like, Monsieur Turner…"

"Please, Miss…Ah'm more comfortable wit' just plain Jack, if it's the same to you," Jack explained.

Yuri smiled, nodding her head. "Very well, Jack it shall be," she told him. She then turned to the tall slender cheetah woman with bright platinum she wore down her back to her shoulder blades. "Mon---er, I mean, Jack…this is the Executive Director of C'est Sing, as well as my dearest friend…Ms. Naomi Rousseau."

"Bon jour, Monsieur," Naomi replied, giving him a small courteous bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Jack?" then mused the sweet-faced little tigress to the other side of this Yuri sheila. My, Jack told himself, but she's a tiny thing…but, oy…did she ever fill out that dress of hers nice! "From where I am from, you would be called Vanya," the tigress informed him with a heart-pounding smile. "But, Jack it shall be, no? I am Svetlana. Svetlana Umanova," Svetlana added, reaching out to shake the tiger's enormous hand…smiling as her little hand seemed to disappear within his own.

"My, my…but ya do seem to grow 'em pretty at this Say Sing place of yers, Miss Yuri," Jack teased…though only just a little.

Svetlana giggled at his compliment, then grinned and pulled her friend Maria over, clutching her arm possessively. Maria had been trying to avoid talking with the handsome giant, and now, here was Svetlana pushing her into the limelight once more! "The woman you saved from falling…she is my dearest friend on earth! May I introduce you to Ms. Maria Foloreva, Jack?"

Maria gulped, but grinned, her blue eyes huge now. "Um, er…thank you once more for saving me from a fall, Monsieur Turner," Maria stammered, best she could, trying very hard to avoid Jack's mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Maria and I…why, we work on Madame's budgets, balance them, that sort of thing," Svetlana explained, quite the chatterbox all of the sudden…at least in Maria's most humble opinion.

Jack laughed at the irrepressible little tigress beauty. "I see. A right whiz with th' numbers, are ya? Ah'll keep that in mind, Miss. I know me mate, Sean, he might need a few pointers in that area, y'see." He then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So, all ya loverly lasses work over at that ritzy shop right across the way then?" he observed, grinning when they all nodded. He then took another good long look at the stunning Yuri Sing. "Eh. I don't know right why, Miss Yuri…but, I swear I could've seen you before somewhere," he declared, his brow furrowing in frustration.

"You have, Jack?" Yuri asked, trying hard to hide her mischievous smile.

Then, it came to Jack…like a thunderbolt! "Crikey! Now I bloomin' remember! Aye, it'd be me baby sister, Sydney, what brought you to me attention! Oy, but she never misses an opportunity to watch ya on the telly, Miss! Oh, and in all them fashion magazines she has just stacks of! Sydney, why she fair claims you are her idol…y'know, that she wants to be just like you, Miss Yuri!"

"Why, I am most flattered, Jack," Yuri mused aloud, pleased.

"Sorry 'bout puttin' ya on the spot like that, Yuri luv," Jack apologized, idly rubbing his neck in embarrassment…but, this was Jack…and it didn't last. "Now…Ah don't want to appear nosy or anythin'…er, but might I ask you lovely girls just what was all that wonkin' business in front of yer shop? What with the coppers an' all…"

"Oh, not much, Monsieur Jack," Naomi explained, trying to make her voice appear bored and matter-of-fact. "It was just two recently escaped prisoners…ones that were trying to steal themselves a bit of clothing, you understand."

"Oh, right," Jack observed, then smiled. "Right-o, happens all the time 'round here, I'm sure," he added with a clever grin. Jack then realized all the ladies were shuffling from foot to foot on the hard wood floors of the shop. "What a bloomin' savage I am!" he declared, slapping his forehead. "Might I offer all you lovely gals a seat? Wait…be right back, luvs!"

Svetlana started to giggle as she watched the comical Jack disappear into the back room. She then thought to mention her amusement to her friend, Maria, when she noticed that Maria was silent, but gazing rather pointedly at where the handsome Jack had just disappeared off to. "Hmm, I think that someone has herself a crush," Svetlana teased her friend, giggling anew.

"Svetlana, hush! I do not!" Maria replied stubbornly, looking away.

Yuri shook her head, smiling over at Naomi, who shrugged, but did return the smile.

Jack was back in a flash, bearing some rickety, but serviceable wooden folding chairs. "I'm truly sorry, luvs…I know they're not all that comfy, but…eh, it's the only chairs we've got at the moment, sorry," Jack explained, a bit pink-faced.

"That is the second time you've mentioned 'we', Jack" Yuri mentioned. "And, then there is the matter of your company name as well. 'Mallory and Turner'…is it not? You are the Turner, I know…however, just who might this mysterious Mallory fellow be, hmm?"

Jack chuckled, then gave them all a wink. "Right, I plum forgot! Oy, where's me manners, I ask ya?" Jack said. "It'd be Mallory and Turner, all right, Miss Yuri. I'm the Turner---like ya said---and me pal Sean, why he'd be the Mallory, y'see. If ya'd wait a jiff, I'll just nip down to the basement where me pal's at, trying to sort out all of the stuff we just got in, you see." Jack looked up. "Would all you gals like to meet 'im?"

"Ah, oui, very much, Jack," Yuri replied. "Do bring him up so we may welcome him too."

Jack nodded, grinning…knowing just how well Sean was going to like being surprised by guests…oy, and especially a batch of lovely sheilas like these! Then, he remembered something else, and frowned a bit. "Right, I'm off to get me pal. Um, but…okay, there's this about me pally now, right?" Jack rubbed his neck again in embarrassment. "Me and Sean was both soldier boys not too long back…an' well…let's just say I came out of it a bit better than me mate, right?" Jack then hurried to dispel the surprise on the girls' faces. "Sean's a handsome bloke, don't get me wrong…it's, well…he might seem a might scary first off. But, don't ya fret, luvs! He's a gentle as a lamb, me Sean is!"

"Understood, Jack," Yuri assured him.

Jack nodded, smiling thankfully. Then the big tiger dashed through the open doorway to the shop's back room, bellowing, "Sean Michael Mallory, front an' center, mate! We've got ourselves some most welcome company!" Jack waited a moment, tapping his big foot impatiently. "Leftenant Mallory!" he boomed.

"Bloody hell, Sergeant!" Sean's voice echoed up, full of irritation. "Keep yer shirt on, mate…I'm comin' up smart like."

Jack smiled apologetically back at his guests. "Er, I'm right certain he'd behave more gentlemanly-like if'd he knew all you beauties was up here waitin' fer him…"

Svetlana covered her mouth to stifle yet another giggle she felt in her chest.

Jack smiled indulgently, then slapped his big hands together eagerly…startling the four girls with the crack of his hands. "Oop, sorry, luvs. Er, could I interest any of you with something to drink? I've coffee, hot cocoa, and tea. Any takers?"

"Tea would be just wonderful, Moniseur Turner," Yuri answered.

"Tea for myself as well, Jack," Naomi added.

"Tea, da…that would be perfect," a hushed Maria added a moment later. "Svetlana?"

Svetlana was gazing about the shop, and didn't hear her friend at first. "Er, hmm?" she stammered. "Um, coffee for me, and thank you, Vanya," she replied rather absently…not even noticing she'd referred to Jack with his Russian nickname.

"Vanya, is it?" Jack replied, chuckled, and nodded. "Right! Back in a flash, luvs!" He dashed away into the back of the store once more.

For some reason, Svetlana was simply fascinated by this rather barren storefront. She had always been a curious girl, and that being the case, she began to look around the place. Her quick brown eyes quickly found the only two adornments on the wall, two cheaply framed photographs. "Ah," she murmured.

"Found anything of interest, ami?" Yuri asked good-naturedly, smiling.

"Perhaps, Madame," Svetlana ventured, rising up on her tiptoes to look at the two framed photos. The left-most one showed a group of men in uniform, perhaps two dozen of them, standing and grinning. They must have been comprised of two different units, Svetlana guessed, as there seemed to be two different sets of uniforms, both camouflaged but with different patterns, and one group wore floppy hats with the left brim folded flat against the side of their hat, while the other group sported black berets. Svetlana rubbed her chin as she studied the photo, looking for clues as to what this gathering was about. She then turned and looked at the next photo. This one had two young men, arms about each other's shoulders, huge happy grins on their tired, dirty faces. The right-most fellow was easy to identify…there were not many men as big as Jack Turner, and here he was, his funny floppy hat perched on his head at a ridiculous angle. Svetlana then looked at the other fellow in the picture. He too was grinning, his beret worn comically backwards. He was a feline gent, with laughing eyes, a roguish smile, and down-sweeping cheek ruffs. Just who are you? Svetlana asked the picture. She didn't know, of course… "Madame?" Svetlana then called out distractedly.

"Oui, cheri?" Yuri replied, crossing her long pretty legs as she sat in one of the provided folding chairs.

"If Jack comes back…could you please call me? I want to look around further, but…I don't want to miss meeting his friend either," Svetlana explained.

"Of course, Svetlana," Yuri replied, smiling and shaking her head. "We will. Now, go on…enjoy yourself, dear…"

Sean straightened himself up, and then stretched. He then smiled, then chuckled. Leave it to Jack, he told himself…we've been open---what? a few hours maybe?---and he's already drumming up business. His mate had the Gift, as he liked to call it. He took a quick look at himself in the scruffy, dusty mirror standing against the wall. He straightened his sweater, and tucked in the tails of his white shirt back into his trousers. He then pulled his black beret from under his left epaulette, where he normally stowed it folded. He placed the black felt beret on to his head, and pulled it into shape. He then smiled at his reflection, and thought, not bad. That is, until his bright green eyes focused---as it always seem to do since **then**---upon the thin disfiguring scar that marred the left side of his face. He gazed a moment longer, frowning. He then smiled, drew himself proudly erect, and moved toward the stairs leading upstairs. For a fit figure of a man, he made nary a noise as he made his way up.

"Faith, Jack!" Sean called out as he closed the door to the basement, and headed toward the storefront. "I do have work to do, you know, mate. Those crates aren't gonna unpack themselves, y'know!" Sean marched along toward the sound of voices…that is until he heard a dull, but heavy-sounding thump upon the floor. "What in blue blazes?" he murmured, then saw Jack's solid copper ashtray---which why his pal even kept the thing around when he didn't even smoke!---rolling lazily in a circle upon the wooden floor. Sean bent over and stopped the ashtray's crazy circling. Just as he was about to stand back up, his green eyes went wide…for before him, not more than a foot away, was a pair of dainty, and quite lovely, woman's feet…in a pair of low purple heeled shoes. Frowning, he arched his head, then his body upward…though slowly. He looked up from those feet, to a pair of shapely ankles, which then led to an equally appealing set of alluring calves. Sean blinked as he then caught sight of the hem of a deep purple, pleated skirt, which as he rose, revealed in the small, but most womanly figure before him. He continued raising his gaze upward, realizing he was now looking at a truly stunning woman before him…this true, even without seeing her face yet. Finally, at long last, Sean stood up straight and looked into the large, curiosity-filled eyes of the loveliest woman he'd ever set eyes on. If an angel had descended from the very heavens to stand right before him this very moment…this is what she would look like! Bloody Joseph and Mary…she was beautiful! he told himself.

Svetlana blinked at seeing the tall, slender man before her. She felt so embarrassed! She had been getting into things, she knew, she most likely should not have…and then she had inadvertently knocked over that bulky ashtray! Bozhe moi! She had expected---when she first saw the man, as he bent over to pick up the guiltily spinning ashtray---to give her a look of irritation. However, as the man finally stood up straight before her, she saw his face for the first time, but was too busy apologizing to notice much. "Hello," she offered, just a bit nervous. "I am sorry…is this a restricted area? I am too nosy for my own good sometimes! I…" Svetlana started out talking a mile a minute, but eventually winded down as the man before her said nothing, and just stared at her.

Sean heard the amazing women---a beautiful tigress he noticed!---speak to him, but…for the life of him, he just couldn't seem to get his mouth to form even one little word! Sean had heard of men being rendered speechless by a woman's beauty before…but, he always had put it down to the work of romanticists. Well, he supposed just then, apparently, mate, they weren't wrong at all!

"Ah, I know!" Svetlana guessed. "You are Jack's friend then, da? This Sean? Sean Mallory?"

Sean grinned thankfully at her, nodding. What a genius this woman was, he thought with a sigh!

"I am right? Da, that is good!" Svetlana replied, smiling brightly…nearly causing Sean's heart to beat out of his chest, incidentally! Blissfully unaware of the effect she was having on the poor Irish lynx fellow, Svetlana ambled along. "Oh, it is nice to meet you. I am Svetlana. Svetlana Umanova." She just a bit shyly offered him her hand to shake.

That Sean could do! He softly took her hand---her small, perfect little hand---and gently squeezed it in his own. That small act finally seemed to break the spell he was under, and he spoke for the first time. "Yes, Miss. I'm Sean Mallory, all right," he explained. "And, no…this isn't a restricted area, by the way. Um, though, to be fair…we probably should be getting back to the others, don't you think?" He then grinned gallantly. "Wouldn't want Jack to be getting any ideas, you see…"

Svetlana nodded, smiling, then blinked, deciding to take a closer look at this handsome lynx fellow's face. He had the greenest eyes she'd ever seen before, and his facial fur was a sort of fascinating speckle of black, tan, white, and grey. As he turned his face to the right, Svetlana gasped softly, catching sight of the poor man's scar. "Oh…" she murmured, her hand slowly moving up.

Sean frowned, sensing her surprise…knowing that she was most likely repulsed by his terrible scar. He turned his face to the left, trying to hid his shame away from her. "Sorry, Miss," was all he said, his eyes becoming hard to hide his pain and shame.

Svetlana felt a pang of pity for this proud man, and then concern. She reached her small hand up to gently touch his face, then his scar. "Please, Mr. Mallory…do not be ashamed," Svetlana pleaded with him. "My father, he too bears the scars from war. His from his time in Afghanistan." She looked up moving her head around until he was forced to look into her eyes. "Please, I beg your forgiveness. I was only surprised, I assure you, not frightened."

"No need to apologize, Miss," Sean assured her, actually turning his scarred face her way. "I'm used to it."

Svetlana shook her head, her wavy hair moving too. "I think not," she observed. "And you should not. I think it makes you…um, very distinguished looking, Mr. Mallory." She then nodded her head, and gazed up into his startled green eyes.

"Distinguished?" Sean repeated, pleasantly surprised. "Really? This?" He pointed to his scar.

"Da!" Svetlana assured him. "Distinguished, most definitely!"

"You're Russian, aren't you, Ms. Umanova?" Sean suddenly asked, not wanting his somewhat intimate conversation with the pretty girl to end just yet.

"Ukrainian, actually," Svetlana corrected with a clever little smile.

"Spasiba, tovarisch," Sean then answered, grinning.

Svetlana did a double take, her cute little mouth forming an 'O' of surprise. "You speak Russian?" she demanded in pleased surprise.

"Da," Sean grinned, very pleased. "But…only a little. I had training in the Commandos, you see."

"You were a commando?" Svetlana exclaimed softly. "Like our Spetsnaz, da?"

"Da," Sean replied, nodding. "Second Regiment. That's where I met Jack, you see."

"Jack is a commando too?" Svetlana mused aloud, canting her head in curiosity.

Damn, but she was adorable! Sean found himself thinking. Sean composed himself quickly though, and shook his head, snorting. "He wishes, Miss! No, Jack's from Australia. He was with the Fifth Para Regiment in his home country, you see," he explained.

Svetlana nodded her understanding, and then the two just stood there, feeling quite comfortable with one another for some reason…even though they had only just met.

Sean blinked a moment later, realizing he had kept her from her friends long enough. "Come on, Miss…let's go meet your friends, eh?" Sean offered. "I feel bad havin' left those poor lasses alone this long with a shark like Jack."

Svetlana nodded at his suggestion. She looped her arm with a very startled Sean's, and gazed up at him even as they walked. "Why is Jack a shark? I thought he was a tiger, da?" she asked, puzzled.

Sean chuckled, and patted Svetlana's hand on his forearm.

Once Sean and Svetlana had appeared, Yuri---for C'est Sing---and Jack---for Mallory and Turner---exchanged information…addresses, phone numbers, the usual stuff. Yuri, with Naomi's help, then caught Jack up with all the neighborhood gossip, and Jack entertained them all with several amusing anecdotes from his home in rural Australia. But, like most things, all good things must eventually come to an end…

Yuri decided that it was high time that she and her girls get back to work. However, she was thoughtful enough to extend the hand of welcome to her own place of business to the two friendly gents. "Ah, my new friends, please feel free to visit us any time you like, no?" Yuri urged, while Maria and Svetlana nodded along most emphatically.

As the girls were leaving, Sean turned towards Jack, making sure his voice carried. "Jack, me boyo…have we died, d'ye think?" he asked, grinning.

"What's this?" Jack countered, confused. "What makes you say a crazy bit of news like that, mate?" Jack didn't look at his friend, however…no, he was gazing a bit longingly after the lovely Maria as she walked out together with Svetlana.

"Why, lad? Why, because I do think I've seen meself an angel, so I have!" Sean observed in a husky voice, then grinned as he saw Svetlana turn her head back to him and smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The trip to Mallory and Turner Security Services, Limited was---at least in Yuri's opinion---a hands-down success. Yuri smiled in satisfaction, nodding over to her Naomi, indicating with a toss of her head Svetlana and Maria, who walked two steps behind them talking quietly and in a most animated fashion.

"Hmm, Naomi…I think our little trip across the street did wonders for our two friends, no?" Yuri softly observed, grinning.

Naomi smiled, pleased in the change in both of her friends. "Oui, Madame…it did indeed!" she opined with a nod. "Did you not see that smile Svetlana gave Monsieur Mallory?"

Yuri sighed happily. "I saw, cheri," Yuri replied, feeling very happy indeed. She linked arms with Naomi, gratefully hugging the cheetah girl's arm to herself a moment. She then turned her gaze to her friend. "Perhaps, Naomi…just perhaps, Svetlana may have found herself a fellow who might prove worthy of her heart, hmm?"

Naomi nodded. "Perhaps, Madame," Naomi replied cautiously. "Monsieur Mallory…his is odd. He appears one thing…yet feels another, nes pas?"

"What do you mean, cheri?" Yuri asked, curious.

"Ah, I…I don't know precisely," Naomi admitted with an embarrassed shrug. "I can imagine him in battle, Madame…oh, but he would be truly frightening! But then…after we spoke with him, he was so polite, so nice. I could see he was a gentleman, as well as just how much he seems to care about our Svetlana, and…" Naomi faltered then. "Well, that man is an enigma, Madame…"

"Hmm," Yuri mused a moment. "An enigma, hmm?" Yuri then grinned. "How romantic, no? Our Svetlana's enigmatic lynx gentleman…"

"Hush, Yuri," Naomi cautioned, but did smile. "I can see that look in your eye, Madame. Leave those two alone. If they are meant to be together, they will find their own way."

"Very well, as you say, Naomi," Yuri said, placating her friend, then changed the subject. "I was more surprised with how bashful our normally unfazable Maria was around that handsome giant, Jack Turner."

"Yuri," Naomi cautioned again, seeing the route Madame was taking. "You are as bad as Kitty! If those two ask for our help…that is one thing. If they do not, I say leave them both be. They have had things hard enough in their lives, do you not think?"

Yuri blinked, then flattened her ears to her head in embarrassment. "Ah, most true, cheri," she admitted. She then seemed to struggle with herself a long moment. "Speaking of Kitty, Naomi…"

Naomi flicked her amber eyes to her friend, frowning. "Have you not been listening to a word I have said, ami?" she demanded. "Have you thought of the possibility that Jack does not feel that way toward our Maria? Hmm? Or that perhaps Sean is not interested in a relationship with our Svetlana?"

Yuri pursed her lips, and shrugged. "Ah, in that case, cheri…it would not matter anyhow. Kitty would not help them then," Yuri reluctantly replied.

"I shall believe that when I see it, Madame," Naomi replied, though she did soften her statement with a small smile. She then sighed, seeing that Madame seemed insistent on this matter. "I will tell you what, Yuri…do invite our Kitty along…but, if you do, I implore you to bring Carmelita along as well. That way, she will be a…er, shall we say, stabilizing influence on our oft-time rather impulsive friend." Naomi smiled, pleased with how politically correct she had phrased her last remark.

Yuri turned her thankful green-gold eyes to her dear friend, and then hugged her arm again in thanks. "Agreed, cheri!" Yuri acquiesced with a grin. "It shall be as you say. However, I think I should warn you that I have a feeling---call it woman's intuition, if you will!---that there will soon be two new couples in the making!" Yuri grinned over at Naomi, who snorted softly. "Would you care to wager on this, cheri?"

"Non," Naomi retorted softly. "I do not make sucker bets, Madame."

Yuri only laughed softly, her glorious green-gold eyes dancing merrily.

"Can you believe all that has happened today, my Maria?" Svetlana ventured, her big brown eyes shining with happiness as she walked along with her friend. "It is just like that Charles Dicken's book I just finished, nyet? Remember? 'It was the best of times; it was the worst of times', da?"

Maria nodded sagely. "I know what you mean, tovarisch," she replied. "First we must deal with our worst nightmare---Ludmilla and Arkady! Bozhe moi! I thought things would end very badly for us all, my Svetlana." Maria then paused, and then her lips twitched into a smile. "Thankfully, that did not come to pass. Kharasho, da?"

"Da!" Svetlana nodded, her eyes thankful. "Very good, Maria." Svetlana then smiled cleverly, then giggled softly. "Then, we meet the boys, nyet?"

"Ah, yes…I was wondering when you would get to that, Svetlana," Maria replied with a soft chuckle. "I think Mister Mallory has left his impression on you, my friend."

Svetlana grinned. "Perhaps he has, so?" she countered. "Just like Mister Turner has left his on you, nyet, my friend?"

Maria blushed, looking away. Jack Turner indeed weighed heavily on the lovely Arctic vixen's mind just about now. "I…I do not know what you mean, Svetlana," she replied, holding her head high, even as the blush receded from her cheeks. "Jack is a charming man, da, I will admit…but, Svetlana, I am not interested in him that way."

"You liar," Svetlana retorted, giggling again. She sobered a moment later, and gave her friend a concerned look. "I am not saying you are in love with him, Maria," she pointed out. "I am simply saying that he likes you, that he seems interested in you. You are a beautiful woman, my Maria. What could it hurt to get to know him a bit better, hmm?"

Maria's face betrayed the inner conflict going on inside her beautiful head. Eventually, she sighed. "I…I suppose I would lose nothing by doing as you suggest, Svetlana," she conceded with a wry grin. "He is very handsome…"

Svetlana giggled again. "Da, he is!" she urged her friend.

"Svetlana, hush!" Maria laughed. "I am confused enough as it is!"

"Prasteetye, Maria," Svetlana then said softly, her grin still contagious. "I am sorry, my friend."

Maria took Svetlana's smaller hand in her own, and squeezed it. "No need to apologize, my love," she told her. "I am confused, da…but no one said I was unhappy to be!" Maria then turned to her best friend, her blue eyes intent. "What about you, Svetlana? You and your scary Mister Mallory?"

Svetlana frowned at Maria calling Sean 'scary'. "Comrade Mallory is not scary, Maria! Now true, his scar is a bit intimidating at first. I feel pity for him, you know. But, he is far too proud to accept such a thing…not that I blame him really."

"My my," Maria offered up. "Someone is very philosophical this day, da?" She grinned as she teased.

Svetlana frowned, then saw Maria's clever blue eyes, full of mischief, and laughed. "Now, it is my turn to cry 'hush', da Maria?" she pointed out. She then fell silent, thinking.

Maria now felt bad, mistaking Svetlana's introspection for sulking. "I am sorry, I meant only to---" she stammered her apology.

"Maria," Svetlana finally said, smiling…just before she leaned over to kiss Maria's cheek to assure her that she was still in her good graces. "This is…is difficult for me, nyet?" Svetlana finally managed.

"Da, I know," Maria replied, putting a comforting hand on Svetlana's small strong shoulder. "We two…we have not had much luck in affairs of the heart, da?" she added, just a bit ruefully.

"Nyet, we have not," Svetlana agreed, briefly squeezing Maria's hand between her cheek and shoulder. "Oh Maria!" she whimpered softly, softly biting her full lower lip in her anxiety. "What shall I do?" she then asked. "I am nearly certain that Mister Mallory shows an interest in me. Do you think so?"

"Oh, da," Maria told her, nodding her head. "Why else would he call you an 'angel', eh tovarisch?" She grinned…pleased that someone else could see just how wonderful her friend truly was.

Svetlana blushed, yet grinned. "I heard," she confessed. "He was so sweet." Svetlana smiled, feeling a nice feeling of warmth in her chest. But, her past soured that happy feeling just a bit, jading her surge of optimism. "Do you think he truly meant it though?" Svetlana hoped…oh, yes, she truly did hope that he did.

"I am not a man," Maria replied, "so, I cannot say for certain, my love. However," Maria paused, remembering back to the moment of their leavetaking. "However, his smile and the way he gazed so warmly at you…" She shrugged, grinning encouragingly.

Svetlana trembled, enjoying the shiver of excitement that thought caused her. She too thought she saw **something** in the scarred yet still handsome lynx's face, and amazing deep green eyes. Something that both entranced…and terrified her. "I…I don't know, Maria," Svetlana said softly. "Can I trust him with my heart? I…I do not think I could take it being broken again, my love…"

Maria put her arm around Svetlana's shoulders, drawing the tigress to herself, then leaned over to kiss her head. "It's is much like that American President once said of our homeland, da? Remember?" Maria prompted.

Svetlana briefly frowned, trying to remember. However, her jumbled feelings, and hopes, and dreams, and disappointments kept her from finding that elusive memory. "Nyet, I do not. Remind me, Maria."

"He said, 'Trust…but verify'," Maria offered up, smiling at her vulnerable friend. "Enjoy his attention, my Svetlana," Maria advised. "You deserve it. But, wait to give him your heart. Wait until you know he has given you his…and freely, all on his own."

Svetlana sniffed, then smiled. "How did you become so wise, my Maria?" Svetlana asked, just before she laughed softly, pressing her sable-haired head to her snowy-white one.

"We Russians…we are born wise, da?" Maria teased. "Now, you Ukrainians on the other hand…" A smile threatened to bloom on her lips any moment, and her sparkling blue eyes laughed.

Svetlana's brows drew down and she prepared to protest…when she realized that her friend's teasing was just what she needed. The pretty tigress giggled, and kissed her friend's cheek as a way of relaying her most heartfelt thanks.

Maria giggled in reply, and hugged her Svetlana tightly…glad that this small remarkable woman was her dearest friend.

It was then that Yuri and Naomi slowed, allowing the Russian pair to pull up beside them both.

"Ah so, mon amis," Yuri said with a smile. "It is good to see you both smile. Now, let us go home, hmm? I am dead tired, and want nothing more than to snuggle down under a thick warm blanket at home, and perhaps watch a movie or two."

"You know," Maria replied after a moment of thinking. "Madame, your idea sounds like a very good one," Maria observed. "Perhaps, we could then call Kitty and Carmelita over too…you see, and make it a girls' night out."

"Tres bien," Yuri murmured, then looked over toward her Naomi. "What say you, mon ami?"

Naomi frowned, not liking to have to rain on the girls' parade…but, she had responsibilities. "I see no reason why you should not, Madame, you two," she said breezily. "However…I am quite afraid that I could not join you."

"But, why not, mon cheri?" Yuri asked, her eyes concerned and disappointed.

"Think, Madame!" Naomi explained wearily. "Suppose you and our friends do spend all night watching movies and what not," she added, not quite able to keep the look of regret from her clear amber eyes. "When, the next morning, you awake and find yourself far too tired to go to work…just who do you suppose will have to ensure that work will continue on at C'est Sing?"

"You, tovarisch?" Svetlana replied, nodding in understanding.

"Me, oui," Naomi affirmed with a nod.

"That is so much nonsense, cheri!" Yuri scoffed, then grinned and kissed Naomi's cheek fondly. "What fun would it be without you with me, hmm?" Yuri thought briefly, then nodded her fair head. "I have it! I shall just call my Desiree and have her send an email to everyone…informing them that we all shall be off in a design meeting!"

"Ahem," Maria then added, clearing her throat. "That makes sense for you and Naomi, Madame Sing. However, how do a pair of accountants factor into a 'design' meeting, hmm?"

"Quite easily, cheris!" Yuri told them. "My drawings, and Naomi's exquisite instincts and talent with color are all well and fine, oui? But, they are nothing, if we cannot pay for them! Think, mon amis…you are perhaps even more important than Naomi and myself."

Maria blinked, then grinned, looking over at Svetlana, who grinned back. "We will bring our books with us then, Madame!" she teased.

"Oui! So it is decided then!" Yuri proclaimed to one and all. She opened her tiny purse and extracted her small cell phone, hitting a speed dial sequence. A moment later, "'Allo, cheri!" Yuri said. "Desiree, mon cheri? Ah, yes…I have scheduled a last-minute off-site design session. What's that? Non, cheri…no need. But, it shall be an all-day affair I'm afraid. Could you be an absolute dear and inform my staff? You will? Ah, cheri…you are too good to me. Oh, my Naomi, as well as Mademoiselles Umanova and Foloreva will be in attendance with me." Yuri waited, then added, "Anything else, cheri? No? Well then…adieu!" She ended the call, and smiled at them all.

"Madame, I do not think that---" Naomi began, softly protesting.

Yuri smiled at her friend, then pretended to scold her. "Naomi?" she softly growled.

Naomi sighed expansively, then grinned. "Oui, Madame," she apologized.

"You all now officially are excused from work tomorrow, my friends," Yuri told them. "Now, it is time to organize our Girls Night Out…or perhaps that should be Girls Night In, no?" She chuckled at her weak joke. "Now…Svetlana, please call our Carmelita, and ask---no!---make that convince her she should join us for tonight's fun…at my house, of course."

Svetlana grinned at the implied challenge, and dashed over to reclaim her cell phone from inside her handbag. "I am on it, Madame!" she declared, already dialing.

Yuri swiveled to turn her green-gold gaze upon the waiting Maria. "Cheri, could you be a dear and do the same with that rascal, Kitty, s'il vous plait?" Yuri asked politely.

"Da, I shall…at once!" Maria pledged, following in Svetlana's footsteps a moment later.

"Oh, and do not take 'no' for an answer, cheri!" Yuri added, eliciting a smile from Maria, who already had her cell phone to her ear.

Two hours later…at Yuri's chateau on Rue de la Mer…

"A bientot, cheris!" Yuri proclaimed, all smiles, as first a smiling Carmelita, followed by a grinning Kitty entered the stately front door of Yuri's home, standing to greet their friends in the large foyer. "I am so glad you both could make it tonight," she added, after kissing them both upon both cheeks in her ebullient greeting.

"Wouldn't of missed it, Yuri," Kitty cleverly replied, her blue eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Thanks for thinking of us, though," Carmelita added, giving the rascally Kitty an elbow to her ribs, which made her grunt softly. "Isn't that right, sport?" Carmelita's brown eyes were most insistent.

"Yeah yeah," Kitty retorted, rubbing her ribs with her hand. "Thanks," she added. "So…what's on tonight's agenda, girls?" she asked, curious.

"Madame suggested we have ourselves a…" Maria began, then faltered, verbally stumbling as she tried to recall the turn of phrase. "Ah, da! I remember now. A 'movie marathon', she called it. Does that not sound like fun?"

Kitty, an avid movie watcher, grinned enthusiastically. "I'll say! Very cool," she opined. "Um, so…how's this going to work, peeps?" As you can see, Kitty had her own way of phrasing things sometimes…

Svetlana frowned a moment in confusion, but got the gist of Kitty's remark quickly enough. "Ah, I see! Well, we four talked…and, it was decided that each girl will pick her own movie, then…we will watch all of them! That is fair, nyet?"

"Works for me," Kitty replied, nodding her head. She then grinned knowingly. "You kids are in for a treat…if I have my way. Trust me."

"Why is it," Carmelita replied with a weary sigh, "that I almost always regret it when she says that?"

Svetlana giggled, Maria chuckled, and Yuri and Naomi merely smiled and shook their heads.

An hour later, the six lovely girls descended upon the nearby video rental store, splitting up so that each could start their search for their movie of choice. Not surprisingly, it was Kitty who scored first.

There came a most familiar whoop of happiness from the side of the store, as Kitty snatched a DVD jacket off of the shelf with the same eagerness any other girl would give the Hope diamond! "Sweet! 'Cats the Musical'!" Kitty exclaimed, doing an odd little victory dance, one which embarrassed Carmelita, who just sadly shook her head.

"Didn't I warn you?" Carmelita remarked to the other girls as Kitty whirled and pranced. "Happens every single time."

Yuri was still searching the racks when her smiling friend Naomi approached, bearing a rental DVD jacket in her slender hands. "You've found your choice, cheri?" Yuri asked, smiling…interested in what movie Naomi now held.

"Oui, Madame," Naomi said, then blushed softly. She held out the plastic jacket for her friend to read.

"'Romancing the Stone', hmm?" Yuri read, arching one golden eyebrow.

"Oui, it is one of my favorites, Yuri," Naomi admitted with an adorable embarrassed smile.

"Finally!" Carmelita intoned with a nod of satisfaction. "Something with adventure, and action, and…a strong female lead." Carmelita lifted the DVD jacket, and smiled.

Svetlana, intrigued by Carmelita's description, leaned over to look. "May I see, Carmelita?" she asked politely.

"Sure, sweetie," Carmelita replied, nodding. "'Lara Croft: The Tomb Raider'. A classic. A strong woman, lots of action, and an exciting adventure. What's not to love?"

Svetlana nodded, looking forward to viewing Carmelita's movie. Now, she told herself, back to finding my own choice…

"Svetlana!" Maria then called out, laughing softly to herself. "Come here!"

Svetlana frowned a moment, then grinned, and ambled over to Maria's side. "What is so amusing, Maria?" she asked, curious.

"Look, tovarisch," Maria said when she could get her giggles under control. "I have found the **perfect** movie for me. Want to know which one?" she asked, her eyes clever, her smile broadening.

"Da. What is it, Maria?" Svetlana asked, a smile threatening to appear on her lovely face any minute.

"'The Russians are Coming! The Russians are Coming!'" Maria answered, breaking into a new fit of laughter. She wiped at her eyes, very pleased with herself, it seems.

"You Russians…you are crazy," Svetlana quipped, laughing, then moving off again to find her own movie for the evening. Surprisingly enough, she only had to scan the very rack she was in front of a few minutes before she found her choice. She moved back to where the others that had chosen now stood, waiting to rent their choice.

"Hey, Svetlana," Kitty greeted her as she stepped in behind her. "So, kiddo…which movie did you select anyway?" Kitty asked.

Svetlana held out the DVD jacket for Kitty to read. "'From Here to Eternity'?" Carmelita read, looking over Kitty's shoulder. She then frowned, surprised it seemed. "Um, Svetlana…isn't that a war movie?" she asked Svetlana.

"Well, da, it is," Svetlana agreed, softly blushing a bit. "But, it is also a romance," she carefully added…thinking about a certain warrior at that moment.

All of them took their turn in line, and paid for their choices. They then moved off to the side, and waited for Yuri, who still had not chosen a film as of yet.

"Yo, Yuri!" Kitty called out, impatient as always. "Need some help? C'mon…pick something…while the evening's still young, eh?"

Carmelita silenced Kitty's next line of protest with yet another well-placed elbow.

"Oof!" Kitty exclaimed. "Hey! Easy with elbows, Carmelita! Those things are like spears!" Kitty glowered at the now smugly smiling vixen beside her.

"A little while longer, cheris," Yuri called back, starting the next rack over. "Give me just a little while yet." She patiently perused the shelves, lifting one movie to read, then shook her head, and replaced it on the rack. She did this again and again. It was at the next rack, that she finally picked one up, read its description, then nodded her head. With a lovely smile of satisfaction on her lips, Yuri made her way over to the counter, where her friends waited, and placed her selection on the counter.

"Which movie did you choose, Madame?" Naomi asked, interested.

"A classic, cheri," Yuri assured her, taking her credit card back, and signing the sales slip for the woman behind the counter.

The woman, a rather pretty young pronghorn antelope, grinned. "Yeah, that's for certain," she remarked. "'The Three Musketeers'? Yep, definitely a classic, that one."

Svetlana paused a moment, and thought about Yuri's choice. She then grinned, thinking of Madame's aristocratic heritage, then her lovely chateau, and then burst into a fit of giggling. "Touche, Madame!" Svetlana said, bowing her head to a startled Yuri. A moment went by, then both the snow leopard woman and the little tigress burst into a fit of giggling.

"Maybe those two should of chosen 'Stir Crazy'," Kitty declared, but only after stepping carefully away from Carmelita and her deadly accurate elbows.

"So…havin' a movie marathon, eh ladies?" the antelope woman asked with a telling grin, as she eyed the large group of women.

"Oui, you could say that, cheri," Yuri answered with a smile of her own.

The girl just nodded, chuckled, and did her job. "Enjoy the evening, ladies," she said as a farewell as the six headed back out to their cars.

Back at the Sing Chateau, Rue de la Mer…

As Carmelita and Kitty worked on refreshments, Svetlana, Maria, and Yuri prepped the chateau's media room for their movie marathon. The girls moved a pair of plush recliners in to join the big camel-colored suede sectional. Thick, silky soft throws, as well as every available sleeping bag was carefully placed inside as well. The crowning feature of Yuri's media room was the seventy-two inch plasma screen television that took up the better part of the wall perpendicular to the double doors. It descended down from a covered slot in the ceiling. Below it, in a very modern looking oak, chrome and glass cabinet was her DVD player, and surround-sound stereo system.

"…and now the movie, folks!" Kitty announced, her eyes teasing, as she, followed by a frowning Carmelita, strode into the media room. Kitty held a tray that was filled with soft drinks of many types, whilst Carmelita bore a platter that had an absolutely enormous bowl of freshly popped popcorn, plus six individual bowls…one per lady.

"So…which movie shall we watch first?" Svetlana asked, her voice a bit excited, from where she lay beside Maria, bracing her back against the sectional facing the big TV screen.

"That's easy!" Kitty proclaimed, dashing before any one could stop her to nimbly slide her movie into the DVD player. "Oh, yeah…'Cats'! This is gonna be so sweet!" she proclaimed.

"Why me?" was all Carmelita could add, as she slid down to sit beside Naomi on the sectional, resting her bowl of popcorn on her lap.

Naomi grinned like a fiend, but said nothing, choosing instead to watch the raptly entranced Kitty stare at the screen, her large lovely blue eyes wide.

As 'Cats, the Musical' ended an hour or so later, Carmelita found herself wiping at her eyes. The movie had been strangely moving in its own way, and it seemed that everyone clearly felt that way. Well, except for Kitty, who simply nodded her head in satisfaction. "So…was I right? Or was I right?" she asked, grinning cleverly.

"Can the commentary, sport," Carmelita chided her, but fondly. "And put in the next movie."

Next, they had decided to watch Yuri's movie, 'The Three Musketeers'…I mean, she was gracious enough to host this whole thing, after all, wasn't she?

True to what the video rental woman had told them, the movie was wonderful. It had humor, romance, action enough to even satiate Carmelita, and was very exciting. "Good stuff," Kitty---their impromptu critic---remarked as she refilled her popcorn bowl before moving to select the next movie to be played.

Kitty looked at the remaining selections, then grinned. "Next on the ticket, ladies," Kitty told them, then slid the next mirror-surfaced disk into the player.

'Romancing the Stone' was her choice, and it was rather good. However, even better was how entranced Naomi seemed to be with her choice. Naomi, normally the cool, collected, and professional one, seemed to lose all those things when watching this film. She cried, she laughed, she gasped at all the right places, and sat silent at others, eating up every line.

Once the movie ended, Kitty grinned wolfishly. "So, Naomi…you, um, didn't seem to like that one, buddy. Something the matter?" she asked cleverly.

Naomi blinked, then chuckled at her teasing. "Hush, you little rogue!" she told her, shaking a finger her way. "I did tell you it was my favorite, did I not?"

The girls all laughed…even Kitty!

Kitty chose Maria's movie next, and then sipped at her Fanta, with a contented smile on her face. An hour later, six grinning ladies sat as the lights came back up. Maria grinned over at Svetlana. "Those crazy Americans," she laughed. "Though, for once they did portray us in a very nice light." She laughed then. "Oh, I love that fellow who yells, 'Everyone to get from street!'" she hooted softly.

Carmelita stole Kitty's thunder by beating her friend to the player, and slipped her movie into it. Svetlana sat agape, watching as the heroine, a tall shapely jaguar woman, beat the bad guys, won the day, and oh---by the way---didn't break a single claw along the way! As the movie finished nearly an hour and a half later, Svetlana burst out in ecstatic applause. "Oh, that was so good!" the little excited tigress proclaimed. "Thank you, Carmelita!"

"Eh," a pleased, yet embarrassed Carmelita replied. "It was my pleasure, really. Hey, I liked it too, Svetlana." She grinned, and Svetlana promptly giggled her appreciation.

"How's about we take a break, huh?" Kitty, much to everyone's surprise, suddenly announced. "You know, stretch our legs, use the bathroom, that whole thing?"

She got no argument from her friends, and the player was paused.

Once they filtered back in, Kitty stretched her svelte frame until she was on her tiptoes. "Well, we've only got one more movie, folks," Kitty pointed out. "Which is good, because it's nearly ten o'clock. We should try to get into bed before one in the morning."

"Oh, why?" Svetlana asked, settling back down on the floor in her spot.

"Hey," Kitty pointed out, "Just because all of you have the day off, some us have to actually work for a living."

"Kitty, please," Carmelita snorted. "Your meeting with the Chief isn't until ten o'clock, kid."

Kitty blushed. "Yeah, well," she groused. "Some of us need more sleep than others." They all knew Kitty was not what you'd remotely call a morning person.

"Do we need to bring anything, Kitty?" Maria then asked, looking over to the blond-haired vixen.

"Nope," Kitty told them with a smile. "Just the cute little you's…"

Maria chuckled. "I know this is 'punishment' of a sort," she pointed out, then shrugged, "but, I find myself pleased to be able to help."

"Da!" Svetlana threw out a moment later. "Myself as well."

"Hey, I know the Chief is happy with your arrangement," Kitty explained. "Woo, is he ever! I guess that's because he's under so much pressure from the Interpol brass, the poor guy."

"Sorry, Kitty," Carmelita huffed, her brown eyes flashing. "But, I don't feel all that sympathetic toward the Chief's plight, sport."

Kitty blushed, then shrugged. "I know, Carmelita. But, even so, I don't evny the guy. I mean, all that pressue…and on top of that, he doesn't want another what he calls a 'Carmelita Incident' so, he doesn't yell and berate us like he used to. With no way to vent, that only makes his stress level even worse! I swear, if things keep up like this, his job is going to kill him!"

Carmelita smiled, nodding. "Yeah, by the way, Kitty…now that a few months have gone by and still none of the rocket scientists you work with haven't figured out just who I am yet…why don't you just conveniently 'figure out' who I am, and report it to the Chief?"

"Er," Kitty began, then frowned. "Well, now…here's the thing: he's pretty much already figured out that I'm sort of dragging my feet on the Cooper case, you know. I mean, he hasn't come out and said anything yet, mind you, but I've never kept my feelings from him on that subject, you know."

"D'uh!" Carmelita replied, smiling. "Heck, sport…the whole Division knows that!"

Kitty grinned. "Well, that being said…if the Chief ever cottoned to the fact that Paris' newest Master Thief was my best friend…well, then…you know he'd pull me off the case, and give it to someone else…someone a bit more, er…shall we say, impartial."

That only made Carmelita's smile more cat-like. "You know, that might not be such a bad idea, Kitty," she mused, grinning at the thought of the fumbling Inspector Gaines trying to track her down.

Kitty sighed, knowing precisely what Carmelita was thinking. "Before you get all giddy, bud…you ask Sly, Carmelita. Ask him just how it feels to be on every front page of every newspaper in town." Kitty shook her fair-haired head. "Not a picnic, girl…trust me." She then turned and looked intently into her friend's determined brown eyes. "I know one Inspector Gaines is a laughable threat, Carmelita…but, factor in a hundred of 'im, and well…" She shrugged.

Yuri nodded. "Kitty is correct, cheri," she told Carmelita. "You do not want any more press than is absolutely necessary. Brr…I still have nightmares about what will happen when the members of the press figure out that I am pregnant. Mon Dieu! It is bad enough already, mon amis. There are rumors that I have a secret admirer, and---aiee!---the paparatizzi are everywhere with their infernal cameras!" Yuri then closed her eyes, and groaned. "Sometimes, cheris…sometimes, I dearly wish that I was just a simple Yuri Sing, not a fashion diva, not a celebrity…just a plain woman."

"Do not say that, Yuri!" Naomi exclaimed. "Think of all the good you have been able to do! Think---!"

Kitty cut Naomi off, grinning. "Hush, Naomi. She won't…it's gotta be those mood swings kickin' in is all. You know how pregnant ladies can get," Kitty explained with a smile. "Oof!" Kitty then exclaimed a moment later as a very accurately hurled toss pillow screamed in to take her in the head, knocking her back to sit down beside Naomi on the sectional. Kitty, her hair now missed by the pillow strike, blinked owlishly. "Whew! You got one heck of a pitching arm there, girl," she remarked, running her fingers through her mussed hair. "Maybe they should sign you up for the big leagues, sport!"

Naomi smiled knowingly. "She would not accept, Kitty. Take a look at the fireplace over there, ami." She pointed to the large mantel over the marble fireplace.

Kitty looked over at Yuri´s fireplace and whistled softly in surprise. There were, well, dozens of trophies---big and small---set upon the mantel. "Holey smokes!" Kitty gasped. "Tennis?"

Yuri nodded. "Well, cheri, my backhand has always been top notch," Yuri explained with a grin. "Come, my friend…we must watch our remaining movies, or we will never get to bed this evening…"

"Here we go," Kitty announced a moment later, sliding Svetlana's DVD into the player. "Sit back, relax…and enjoy the show!"

Over two hours later, Svetlana sat softly weeping as the movie winded to an end. "Oh…" the crying tigress wept. "That was so romantic. Oh, that poor couple."

"Shh, Svetlana," Maria soothed, stroking her hair.

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Svetlana hastened to add to her friend, wiping at her eyes. "I enjoyed the movie…very much."

"Yeah, I can tell," Kitty teased. "Why I---oof!" Damn! Carmelita strikes again. "What did I tell you about those elbows, lady?" she demanded as she rubbed her aching ribcage once more.

"Your mistake, sport," Carmelita proclaimed loftily. Kitty glared.

"Why, would you look at the time!" Yuri remarked, looking at the stately grandmother clock against the nearby wall. All rigth girls time to for all of us to retire for the evening, no? It´s after midnight already." Yuri stood. "Leave this as it is, cheris. Now…off to bed…march!" Yuri pointed imperiously toward the stairs leading upstairs.

As the girls moved to march up to their beds, Yuri and Naomi hesitated at the door, then as Kitty passed, they drew her back behind the concealment of the big wooden door. "Kitty, cheri…what is your schedule like tomorrow? I---oh, and my Naomi, of course!---"

"Non!" Naomi opined steadfastly. "Do not include me in your machinations, Madame. You know my feelings on the subject." She folded her arms defiantly across her chest.

"Fine," a slightly exasperated Yuri sighed, then continued. "I find I am in need of---shall we say?---your special skills, nes pas?"

"My skills? What sort of---oh! Don't mind me, go on," Kitty asked, waving at her to continue.

Yuri smiled and nodded at the door where Svetlana and Maria just had walked out. "As if you had to ask, you rascal! Your matchmaking help, of course," Yuri replied with a smile.

Kitty´s grin gave her all the answer she needed.

"All right, Yuri," Kitty said wanting to hear everything. "Let's hear it. Spill!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kitty´s smile grew wider and wider with Yuri's every word it seemed.

"…and so, that is my say, cheri," Yuri finally finished, standing back so she could look into Kitty's face, trying to gauge her reaction. Yuri need not of ever worried about Kitty not helping…as Kitty's smile was such that had Carmelita been there beside her, she would of most definitely proclaimed one very worried 'Uh-oh!'.

Kitty grinned still, her blue eyes deep in thought, as she rubbed thoughtfully at her chin. "Hmm, so my Russian buddies might just have found themselves some new beaus, huh?" Kitty softly remarked, her eyes flicking briefly over to Yuri's a moment.

"That is what I am thinking, cheri," Yuri replied, a grin blossoming on her face as well.

Naomi's amber eyes narrowed in disapproval, shaking her platinum-haired head. "Yuri. Kitty. Both of you should be most ashamed of your behavior!" she exclaimed softly, turning on the two schemers. "Leave our poor friends alone, you two!" she warned. "If you really love our Svetlana and Maria---as I think you both do, non?---then allow them to figure out their feelings all on their own…" Naomi lifted her hand so she could shake a finger first at Kitty, then at Yuri, "…with no 'assistance' from you two meddlers!"

Kitty smiled, Naomi's disapproval seemingly rolling off her back like water off a duck's. "Oh, you mean, just like you and Murray did then, hmm?" she pointed out.

Naomi blushed hotly at first, shaking her head, but frowning dangerously. "That was very different, Kitty Petro…and you know it!" she growled, her expression indignant. "Besides, as I recall…did you not make a---"

Kitty waved Naomi's agruments aside with a flippant wave a her hand. "You worry too much, Naomi. Relax…I know what I'm doing, girl. Trust me," Kitty replied, infuriating Naomi when she patted Naomi's cheek like she was some petulant child. She then made matters even worse, ignoring the surly cheetah woman altogether! "Hey, not to worry, Yuri," Kitty soothed Yuri, who was blinking at the now outraged Naomi in concern. "If those two are in love, I'll know it straightaway, no problem. And, if that is the case, why…why, I'll see what I can do to---shall we say?---help things along." Kitty's grin was almost indecent.

"Fagh!" Naomi grumped, stamping her foot down in her anger. "You two! I swear, it is if I am talking to a brick wall!" she exclaimed, glowering. "Make that a pair of them!" Naomi's fist clenched and unclenched in her frustration.

Yuri blinked, but decided to take a page from Kitty's book, and tried to ignore the glowering Naomi…which was most difficult indeed for Yuri! "I would appreciate any help you might be able to provide, cheri," Yuri answered. "Because…er, I have…um, invited Monsieurs Turner and Mallory to dinner here tomorrow evening." Yuri bit her lower lip, closed her eyes, and counted softly in French, "un, deux…"

"You **what**?" Naomi exploded right on cue, her eyes going large a moment, before she narrowed them, grumbling irately under her breath.

Yuri blinked her green-gold eyes several times, then swallowed hard before continuing. "You, Kitty…have of course been invited," Yuri then added, her ears angling down flat against her skull as she awaited Naomi's inevitable storm of protest.

However, Yuri was disappointed---though pleasantly so!---when Naomi simply closed her eyes a moment, and sighed expansively. "Very well," Naomi then said, clearly surprising the two scheming women she called friends. "I will agree to this 'innocent' dinner of yours," Naomi added, being sure to use her fingers to accentuate the term 'innocent' with quote marks, "though only on one condition…"

"Only one, Naomi?" Kitty asked, her eyes clever, but pleased. "And that would be…what, exactly, my friend?" The matchmaking vixen smiled indulgently at her seemingly sudden good fortune.

"That Madame invite Carmelita to this charade of dinner as well, nes pas?" Naomi explained, with a sweet smile of her own.

"Crap," Kitty grumbled, her smile disappearing. "Aw, c'mon, Naomi…what do we need to go and invite her---"

Naomi narrowed her eyes, and rumbled a growl deep in her chest.

Yuri sighed, smiling a bittersweet smile. She put a hand on Kitty's forearm, trying to forestall a confrontation between the two. "Please, Kitty…do not try to dissuade my Naomi, cheri," Yuri began to explain. "It is pointless to argue when my Naomi makes her mind known. Trust me, I know…from long experience, cheri…"

Kitty looked over into Naomi's outwardly pleasant, but steely unyielding expression and nodded. "Naomi?" Kitty ventured, pleading.

"Kitty," Naomi replied brooking no dissent…oh, though she did smile…with a smile that made Kitty shiver with alarm.

Yuri shook her head, knowing this was the best she and Kitty would be able to wangle out of Naomi. "Eh, c'est le guerre," she murmrured, then began again. "Well then, mon amis, that is that then. Now, let us all take to our beds, non?" Yuri added. "We will talk about this tomorrow, no?" Kitty eyed Naomi a moment, then shivered once again and nodded her acceptance.

Naomi smiled sweetly yet triumphantly. "Of course, Madame…it shall be as you say…"

"Wakey, wakey, Princess," boomed a voice that Kitty knew all too well, come the next morning…that surprise coming just before a more unpleasant one. Kitty pulled her pillow over her face as Carmelita snapped the blinds in Kitty's bedroom open, allowing the bright Parisian sun to bathe the room in its golden-white splendor. "You heard me, Petro," Carmelita barked her best drill instructor voice, her face only inches from Kitty's pillow-topped head. "Up and at 'em, Sloth Girl!"

Kitty groaned, bleary-eyed. "Gah! Carmelita…geez! What time is it anyway?" she complained from under her pillow. "Just let me sleep!" she pleaded in a whine.

"No can do, amiga!" Carmelita answered, stripping the covers off of Kitty's form, causing the blond-haired vixen to curl up in a fetal-like position. "It's nine o'clock, buddy girl. You've got less than an hour to get your sorry butt up and dressed, get some breakfast in you, and then get you and your friends to that meeting with the Chief," Carmelita pointed out to her.

"All right, all right, I'm up!" Kitty groaned, but nodded, reluctantly getting out of her warm bed. She quickly changed out of her nightclothes and slipped into her favorite jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and her light leather jacket. "You know," Kitty mused even as she ran her fingers through her blond locks in front of the mirror, "I envy Yuri," Kitty told Carmelita. "Man, those silk sheets are awesome! I've had the best night's sleep I've had in ages!"

Carmelita smiled, shaking her head, watching as Kitty went into the bathroom to wash her face. "Oh, hey sport…by the way, Naomi told me that Yuri's asked you to play matchmaker again. That right?" Carmelita posed to her friend.

"Yeah," Kitty called out as she rubbed her face dry with a towel. "She thinks that Svetlana and Maria might want my help," Kitty admitted warily. "Apparently, Yuri tells me that there's a cute couple of fellas that've set up shop accross the street from C´est Sing. Our Russian buddies met them the other day, it seems, and according to Yuri at least, those boys are head over heels with our Soviet-bloc beauty queens."

"That a fact?" Carmelita returned, crossing her arms, and narrowing her pretty brown eyes. "I'm sure Yuri means well, and all…but, well…have either of you though to ask poor Svetlana and Maria yet?"

Kitty blinked, then blushed a bit. "Well, um, no…not yet I haven't," Kitty replied, smiling a sketchy smile.

"Hadn't thought so, sport," Carmelita retorted smugly. "Well, you know what that means then, don't you?"

"No, what?" Kitty replied as she applied the scarcest thin line of mascara to her big lovely eyelashes, then just the barest of hints of eyeshadow to her lids. She'd began doing this ever since she saw the effect it had on Ling. Now, that wasn't to say she was any less a tomboy, mind you…no, but she was a woman in love, and well…the warm, loving looks of affection Ling sent her way each and every were hard to pass by now, weren't they? You bet!

"You know precisely what, Kitty Petro," Carmelita replied sternly. "It means you aren't going to play matchmaker then, sport."

"What? Whyever not?" Kitty asked, nay, demanded!

"Here…let me refresh what passes for a memory for you, okay?" Carmelita said cleverly.

Kitty responded the only way she thought fitting for that remark…she stuck her tongue out at Carmelita, and crossed her eyes.

Carmelita was less than impressed, which showed when she busted out laughing. "Okay, goof girl…remember back…let's see, why after we for dined at Le Bistro Bourgeot the first time? The first time you met Yuri's girlhood pal, that Jean-Pierre?"

"Yeah, so?" Kitty said, as the two of them left Kitty's room, and headed toward the stairs that led downstairs.

"Good, you remember…I'm impressed," Carmelita teased, garnering her another instance of Kitty sticking her tongue out at her. Carmelita grinned, but perservered. "You remember then how you and I argued---rather vehemently, I believe!---about how I thought that if I left you to your own devices, you'd have all of Paris matched up and married off by the end of the month. Remember that?"

Kitty nodded, but warily. "I seem to remember that you said weeks, but yeah, I do remember that. Go on," Kitty replied.

"Well, sport…do you also recall how our pal Naomi---to keep the peace between we two---proposed a compromise of sorts?" Carmelita reminded Kitty.

"Um…yeah. So?" Kitty answered, not particularly liking the direction this conversation was heading, but carried on nonetheless.

"She proposed that you could continue playing the matchmaker…however, only if you received direct permission from the persons you intended to play said matchmaker with," Carmelita pointed out, lightly punching Kitty's arm to make her point. "So, Ms. Petro, my friend…if you intend to play matchmaker for our Russian friends---as you've told me---why, then before you can even start to ply your 'magic'…you're gonna need both Svetlana's, as well as, Maria's permission to do so. Oh, and I'll be double-checking with them, so no funny business, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kitty replied with her typical confidence, snapping her fingers. "You know…I must of totally forgot about that! Go figure that, huh?" Kitty grinned, making Carmelita shake her head…again. "Okay. All right…I guess I'll need to work my own brand of 'magic' on them is all. They'll be putty in my hand, friend!"

Carmelita sighed, half-expecting her answer would be along those lines. "Right, the ol' Kitty Petro charm," she replied, sighing again. "Well, if that doesn't drive them off screaming, nothing will." She paused, received a glare from Kitty, then chuckled, and continued on. "Hey, look…at least give them benefit of seeing if they really do hit it off already before you start in with your crap. All right?" Carmelita then looked away a moment, then returned her gaze to Kitty's…her eyes oddly serious now. "C'mon, Kitty…you're gonna have to handle those two with kid gloves, you know? Maria's tough…but, hey, she's been let down before too, okay? And, you know as well as I do, that I don´t think Svetlana's heart can take another beating…like it did with that Rezneykov bastard. Poor kid's had it rough enough as it is, the last couple of days…"

"Yeah, I know, Kitty nodded, knowing Carmelita was right in that regard, at least. "I promise I'll be careful, okay? Hey, if I'm not…you could always use those killer elbows of yours on me again, right?" Kitty grinned…though, she was careful enough to be out of range as she did so.

"Don't think I won't, pal," Carmelita promised, her brown eyes very serious. Kitty gulped a moment…but, then again, it didn't last. This was Kitty we're talking about here, after all, right?

Upon entering the kitchen at the Sing chateau, Kitty glimpsed both Svetlana and Maria sitting beside each other at the table, eating their breakfast. She noticed that both normally hungry young women didn't seem to have much of an appetite this particular morning, at least…

Kitty fetched herself a bowl, a spoon, as well as some cereal and milk, and headed over to sit across from the strangely quiet Russian duo. Kitty poured her cereal, then looked up and smiled at the two before she poured her milk. "Relax, you two," she counseled professionally. "You're going to do just fine. Trust me…it's not going to be any big deal."

Svetlana smiled weakly, then nodded.

Maria turned toward Kitty, her blue eyes speculative. "Sorry, but Svetlana and I…we are just a tiny bit nervous this morning, Kitty," Maria informed the Interpol Lieutenant. "You see…although we are most pleased to help, there just might be a few of these cases that may make us remember things we'd just as soon never remember, nyet?"

"It might, girls…hey, all you can do is the best you can, okay?" Kitty advised them patiently. "The Chief'll understand. Look, he's been with the force a long time now, right? Trust me, he knows how to treat civilians like you two. Plus, do keep in mind that you two are doing him a tremendous favor, all right? He'll treat you both right. Besides…" Kitty then added a moment later, around her cereal, "I'll be there too. So, quit your worrying and get your coats and gloves, girls."

Svetlana and Maria smiled at Kitty, then each other, then got to their feet to get their coats and outerwear. Kitty shoveled the last of her cereal down, then rinsed her bowl out and put it in the dishwasher. She then donned her coat, then her gloves, and finally her scarf. "Ladies, after you," Kitty quipped, ushering the two nervous Russian girls out the door. After all, it was time to visit Interpol and the Chief…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Carmelita graciously allowed Kitty to take her Peugeot for the drive downtown to Interpol Headquarters. Once she had parked Carmelita's car in the public parking structure, and taken her parking stub, Kitty, Svetlana and Maria made their way the two blocks over to Paris' Interpol Headquarters' building.

"Here we are, pals," Kitty proclaimed, then held the door open to the two beautiful girls to enter. A very timid Svetlana stepped inside first, followed by Maria, then Kitty herself.

Svetlana blinked a bit owlishly as her big brown eyes adapted to the lesser light inside. She inhaled sharply when she felt someone pinch her rounded derriere rather roughly. She whirled around, her eyes narrowed, her fist clenched. Before she could utter a word of protest, she head a very meaty-sounding smack, followed by a high-pitched squeal of someone in great amounts of pain.

"Gaines, you little bastard," Kitty growled belligerently, her fingers clamped cruelly on the ear of one struggling zebra fellow, whose eye were watering now. "If I catch you doing that again, you're going to be eating with your left hand for quite awhile, pal." Kitty twisted the zebra's ear vindictively, causing him to gasp and moan. "Now," Kitty demanded, twisting Lieutanant Gaines around to face Svetlana, "you apologize to the lady, or I'm going to get **really** nasty."

"Um, er, ah…sorry, Miss," Gaines squawked, his teeth clenched in pain.

Svetlana eyed the vain zebra coldly a moment. She then turned to Kitty, and said, "Please, let him go, Kitty."

"Um, eh…sport, I don't think that'd be---" Kitty began, but the look on Svetlana's face brought her up short.

"Apology accepted, Lieutenant," Svetlana replied sweetly, then held her hand out to the very surprised zebra Interpol Lieutenant.

"Great! Hey, thanks," Gaines exclaimed, then mistook her generosity for a potential interest in his center of the universe…himself! "Say, baby…I get off of work at---urk!" He had clasped hands with the petite doll of a tigress, and then found his entire arm suddenly exploded with the most horrific of pain imaginable! "Aiee!"

Svetlana's expression hadn't changed one iota…but, Kitty noticed that the muscles in her forearm stood out as she seemed to shake the foolish Lieutenant's hand. "You were saying, Lieutenant, da?" Svetlana asked in a cold, yet caring voice.

"Stop! Oh, make it stop! You're killing me!" Gaines howled, twisting and dipping in an attempt to alleviate the burning, blinding pain pulsing up and down his arm. "I'll do whatever you ask…just stop! Please, God…stop it!"

"Will you behave like a gentleman, then?" Svetlana proposed, a small pretty smile on her lovely face. "Treat the women of this office with the respect they deserve?"

"Yes! Anything! Just make it stop!" Gaines wailed like a girl. Tears ran freely down his cheeks, and his voice came in gasps. His striped tail beat furiously back and forth in his pain and agitation.

"Kitty? You have heard his pledge, da?" Svetlana asked in a normal voice, although her forearm's muscles sprang out even tauter.

Gaines screamed through his clenched teeth, high and softly as his shoulder now began to throb in agony. "Aiee! I'm dying!" he moaned.

"I heard him, Svetlana," Kitty replied, tears in her eyes from doing her utmost to hold back the belly laughs she felt growing inside her. "He'll behave…won't you, buddy?" Kitty looked over sweetly into Gaines' tear-filled brown eyes.

"Anything! Oh, my arm!" he wailed piteously. "I'm dying!"

Svetlana smiled at him. Then moved her face to just before Gaines' own. "Da, I agree," she said. "But, know this: should Kitty tell me that you have gone back to your normal abysmal behavior…I shall return here. And, Lieutenant Gaines…I shall not be merciful, then."

Gaines said nothing, merely nodded his head again and again, whimpering and writhing.

Svetlana released her hold on his hand, and stepped back. "Dobre dven, Lieutenant," she offered, nodding her pretty head to the zebra that now hopped about the office, hissing and howling in pain. "Shall we go, Kitty?" she asked sweetly.

Kitty laughed, and put an affectionate arm around the little tigress' shoulders. "Kid, you're all right," she managed around a laugh, as she watched in glee as Gaines still stood against the wall massaging her aching arm. "What did you do to him anyway?"

Svetlana shrugged. "I have found that being a masseuse---and knowing the body's pressure points and pain centers---has its advantages, friend Kitty," she replied mysteriously.

"Well, tell you what, Svetlana," Kitty informed her friend. "You've just made yourself one popular girl here at Interpol HQ."

"I have?" Svetlana asked, confused. "Why?"

"Gaines has been doing crap like that to the women in the office for ages," Kitty explained.

"Why do they allow it?" Svetlana replied, indignant.

"Gaines' uncle is the Paris Inspector General," Kitty pointed out. "So…none of us can get away with anything too blatant, you see." Kitty then grinned over at Svetlana, and kissed her cheek. "You, on the other hand…well, Gaines can't touch you, my impressive friend! Ha, that is sooo cool! Carmelita's gonna love this!" Kitty laughed.

Conversation had stopped in the office after what Kitty had began calling 'the Gaines Experiment'. Most of the women had quick thankful smiles for Svetlana, which left the poor tigress blushing at all the attention. For some reason, however, Kitty noticed that all the strutting peacocks of the office---who would of ordinarily been swarming all around the beautiful tigress---oddly seemed to keep their distance from the deceptively sweet-looking little tigress. "Eh, don't mind them. Come along now," Kitty urged, hurriedly dragging them along to the Chief's office. "I'm telling you…some of the constables here are worse than vultures," Kitty explained, then added, "heck, some of 'em even **are** vultures!" Kitty smiled, indicating a female vulture with a jerk of her thumb, one who was quietly whispering to her friends.

"Chief, it's me, Petro," Kitty declared after rapping twice on the Chief's door.

"Come in," Kitty heard the gruff voice of her Chief beckon, and she twisted the handle and opened the door, ushering Svetlana and Maria inside. "Heya, Chief," Kitty offered with a grin as she entered.

"Petro," Chief Rob said, flicking his eyes up to hers, then nodding politely before he sighed in resignation. "Hmm, you must be Ms. Petro's Russian acquaintances then, eh?"

"Da, we are Kitty's friends," Maria said while Svetlana mutely nodded.

"Well, good morning then," the Chief declared, reaching out his big hand to shake. "Now, first off, my name is John Robertson. Although, here I am better known by my staff as simply Chief Rob. So…that will do for the moment."

"It is pleasure to meet you, Chief. I am Maria Folovera," Maria told him, shaking the Chief's hand.

"I am Svetlana Umanova, Chief Rob," Svetlana added, shaking his hand after Maria had.

"Right then, on to business, I suspect," the chief explained. "I am sure Lt. Petro here has told you why you are here, correct? What our deal was?"

"Da, she has," Maria replied, nodding her head. "In return for clearing our names, we will provide assistance---da?---in solving some of the cases you believe Comrade Pol---Pol---" Maria gulped, then spat out the hated name. "Polarsky!" Maria waited a moment, then added, "Prasteetye, da? But, it is still most difficult to say his name...even now. Now that he is dead, I mean."

Chief Rob nodded. "No doubt. No doubt, I understand," the Chief replied, nodding. "It was a banner day for the world once the trap door fell out from under that wretched character. A banner day indeed."

"True, Chief, I agree. But, nyet, I think you don't. Understand, I mean," Svetlana explained, disagreeing. "It is no easy thing to keep images of that foul man out our nightmares."

The chief just grumbled under his breath. "Um, now…if you'd both follow me then," he said, getting to his feet then moving around his desk, beckoning for them all to follow him.

Kitty and the girls followed the chief until they had entered a small four meter by three meter room. A worn mirror adorned the wall opposite the door, and there was a small metal table in the center of the room, which smelled of stale sweat and cigarette smoke. The walls were a dingy aqua color, and a small aging ceiling fan wobbled slowly above them, stirring the heavy seeming air slightly.

"Er, I hope you'll excuse the room, ladies," Chief Rob hastened to tell thim as they took seats around the table. "Normally, we only use this room for suspect interrogations," the chief explained. "Now, originally, I had planned on using the bigger, newly painted office on the top floor…" he then stopped and looked pointedly over at Kitty, who blushed, "…but, someone---who shall remain nameless---decided to do a little amateur electrical repair to that room's light fixture…instead of logging a work order to have it fixed…by professionals."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that I'd shut down the power for the entire floor, Chief?" Kitty demanded, grinning a bit sheepishly.

Svetlana and Maria giggled. "Some things never change, eh tovarisch?" Maria asked.

"Nope, I guess not, pal," Kitty replied.

The Chief gave Kitty a glare, then cleared his throat to regain everyone's attention. "Okay, here's the deal. We have five open cases here in Paris that we think---think, mind you!---might be tied to Polarsky's organization. I´ll open each case, one at a time, give you a brief description of the crime and any victims, where it occurred, all the particulars, all right? If any of the cases---even remotely---sound familiar to either of you two ladies, just let us know. I mean, we'll go through them all, but I really don't want to bother you with cases that you've no knowledge of."

Svetlana looked to Maria, who nodded. Svetlana then nodded herself, and replied to the gruff canine Chief, "Very well. Proceed," she said.

"Right," Chief Rob said. "First crime: Murder. First victim…is her," he told them, opening a manila folder, then slid a picture of a rather attractive female snowy owl before them.

"Da, I know her…this one! She is called Tanya Zobryeva," Svetlana exclaimed. "This girl, Tanya, she foolishly believed Polarsky's lies, allowing herself to believe that treacherous bastard might actually marry her. Ha! He had no intention of having her as anything more than some temporary plaything. He kept her around until a newer, younger, more pretty woman caught his eye. Tanya's mistake was to confront him on this…in front of others. He---Polarsky, I mean---did not brook women who spoke their minds. I am sad, da…but by no means surprised that poor Tanya ended up this way. Raikon Polarsky was not one for subtlety. No, it was cross him and…whit!" Svetlana drew one slender hand edge-wise across her own throat. "This, unfortunately, was old news in Polarsky's syndicate."

Chief Rob blinked, then tugged at his thick mustache. "Huh. So, once he was done with them, that was it, huh? Hmm. Did this dirtbag, Polarsky, often change lovers then?" he asked, but it came out more like a growl.

Svetlana nodded her head solemnly. "It has been ten years since I had been shanghaied into Polarsky's group, da?" she explained, then swallowed hard before continuing. "Since that time, I have seen Polarsky go through more than twenty separate girls…some friends, some lovers, even a few fiancées." Svetlana stopped, then hugged herself as if she were freezing. "Eh. Of those twenty poor girls, I know only of some of their fates. Some died…like poor Tanya. Others wasted away from illness. The lucky ones became too old or unattractive in his eyes…" Svetlana winded down, and her lower lip thrust out, she lowered her head and fell silent.

Maria looked with sad eyes to her friend. She then turned to the Chief, continuing the tale. "Svetlana tells you the truth, da. Those fates befell the girls, others had different results. Some, though very few, had the nerve to argue with him outright. They all seemed to conveniently disappear very quickly…never to be seen again. Eh, other girls had the misfortune to get themselves pregnant. The list goes on and on," Maria explained, her expression sad and angry.

"So, not all of them ended up like Ms. Zobryeva then?" Chief Rob asked, his teeth grinding slightly.

"Nyet, most of them are still living…somewhere," Maria replied. "It was mostly those fools like Ludmilla who ended that way. They suffered from the belief that he actually respected them. Ha! What fools! They foolishly thought he did love them…they believed that the lustful looks he gave we other women meant nothing. That he only had eyes for them. More fools were they…"

Svetlana sat silently, but the Chief could not ignore the trails of tears on the poor little tigress' face. She wiped angrily at her tears, then looked over to the Chief. "Please understand…not all of the women were stupid. No, far from it…for to be stupid was to be dead, when one worked for him. Those that were smart, they understood just how lucky they were…that, that they did not have to walk in our shoes," Svetlana related haltingly.

"In your shoes?" Chief Rob asked, gently…but with an underlying anger. This young woman before him was just a little older than his own daughter. The thought that there were men like Polarsky preying on hapless young woman---much like his own precious Becky---filled him with a simmering anger. "Why do you say that, my dear? Did he---?"

Svetlana held up a hand to stop him. "Nyet! I do not wish to remember," she whispered, her voice trembling. "But, as I was saying…the smart ones, they understood it was a blessing. A blessing that their punishment never consisted of what awaited my Maria and myself. To---to---to be forced to dress in skin-tight, revealing outfits…only to have to---to---to give that bastard massages. Massages? Ha! It was only an excuse for him to have us touch him, so he could stare lustfully at us. To---to---touch---" Svetlana could not continue, her breath coming in soft heaves now, her small fists clenched tightly enough for her knuckles to whiten.

"Shh, Svetlana…it's all right," Kitty soothed, laying a gentle hand on Svetlana's shoulder, then drew her into a quick, comforting hug. Kitty looked over to her Chief, who nodded in understanding.

"Um, er…why don't we all take a little break now, okay?" he declared in a gruff, yet kind voice. After he cleared his throat, he smiled at the two somber Russians. "Ladies? Could I get you anything? Some tea or coffee, perhaps?"

"Da, thank you," Maria answered for herself and Svetlana. "Hot tea would be most welcome, Chief. Some sugar too, please?"

Svetlana nodded, her big brown eyes still troubled. "Spasiba, thank you," Svetlana added a moment later, her voice sounding like that of a little girl just now.

The Chief got to his feet, pausing to adjust the knot of his tie. "Petro…you watch these two while I'm away," Chief Rob instructed, then looked Kitty's way. "Hot chocolate for you, right?"

"Yes, thanks, Chief," Kitty answered thankfully, still holding a trembling Svetlana in her arms. "Don't worry, I've got thing under control here." Kitty said a sad smile on her face as she rocked Svetlana in her arms. "I'm not going anywhere, Chief."

"Right," The Chief grunted, then left, his gruff expression unreadable at that moment. He nodded, and then moved out of the room, leaving the three young women to themselves.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You okay now, sweetie?" Kitty asked as she released her hold on Svetlana, who dotted her eyes with a kleenex Kitty had provided her.

Svetlana nodded, and smiled weakly. "Da, I shall be, Kitty," the small tigress replied, then smiled. "Thank you. I don't know what came over me."

"I do," Kitty observed, her expression a frown. "Polarsky…that bastard!"

"Da," Svetlana said, sighing. "That is it…you are right."

"C'mon, Svetlana," Kitty counseled her. "That wretch is dead and buried, kid. He ain't gonna be hurting anyone, any more…period!"

"Da, what you say is true, Kitty," Svetlana agreed, nodding. She then pursed her lips a moment, then continued. "Da, he is gone and that is most good. But, while he is indeed gone, he is not forgotten, Kitty."

Kitty frowned again. "He's not? Why?" she asked.

"Why?" Svetlana parroted, flicking her brown eyes to Kitty's curious blue ones. "Friend Kitty," she said fondly, "you are nearly the same age as I, but…thankfully you still have the innocence of youth. I---and my Maria---we did not have that luxury." She frowned, discouraged.

"Hey, I'm no babe in the woods, you know," Kitty pointed out, feeling just a bit indignant just then.

"Nyet, you are not, I know this," Svetlana agreed. "But, then again, you have not lived under Polarsky's rule either, tovarisch." Svetlana turned and gazed intently into Kitty's eyes. "For that, you should be most grateful."

Kitty grimaced, not wanting to even imagine some of the things these two Russians had had to endure. "That bad, huh?" she asked, not quite sure she wanted to know.

"Bad enough, Kitty," Svetlana remarked, her brown eye troubled. "It is bad enough that he---Polarsky, I mean!---still haunts my dreams. Almost every night…well, until I met you all…he was there, always looming in the background…waiting to…" Svetlana stopped, shivering despite the warm, humid air in the room.

Kitty put her hand on Svetlana's shoulder in compassion. "You've got to let that all go, sport," she gently advised. "You've got to live for the present, my friend…and the future. Reliving the past is just a waste of time."

"Da, I know," Svetlana acknowledged wearily. "I try, but---"

Kitty cut her off…though gently. "Svetlana. There is no 'try', okay? There is 'do'…or 'do not'. You're strong…you can do this, sweetie."

Svetlana smiled softly. "Then, I shall, I suppose," she told Kitty. "But, it will not be easy…" She closed her eyes, suddenly so tired feeling.

"No, I expect it won't be," Kitty agreed. "But, hey…that's why we---I mean, all your friends---will be right there to help you."

Svetlana smiled again, brighter this time. "True," mused Svetlana to herself, aloud. "That will help."

"Hey, we'll do what we can for you, sweetie," Kitty told her, looking over so she could look into Svetlana's still troubled eyes. "We all love you, kid. You know that…right?" Kitty blinked at that admission…but, she had never felt surer of this than she was just now.

"Da, I know," Svetlana said softly, then leaned over slowly to kiss Kitty on her cheek. "I thank you, all of you, for being so kind to me…oh, and Maria, of course."

"Of course," Kitty teased, smiling.

Svetlana chuckled at the rascally vixen. "We love you too, you know," Svetlana told Kitty then, unknowingly making Kitty's heart ache. "I can scarcely imagine living without all of you with me now."

"Love is like that, sweetie," Kitty told her. "Hmm, here…let me tell you a story I heard once, okay?"

"Da, I am listening," Svetlana answered, intrigued.

"Okay, now I'm probably gonna get this slightly goofed up," Kitty warned, smiling. "But, I'm sure you'll get the gist of the story, I think." Kitty paused a moment, then continued. "Okay, the story begins with one small panda boy in a small town in America. On this day, all the school children were packing up their things before leaving for their Autumn holiday…"

Svetlana leaned forward, her big brown eyes bright as Kitty wove her tale.

"Okay…well, class was dismissed for the holiday, and the panda boy---his things all heaped in his arms---moved out on the street to head home. Now, this panda was a bit of a loner in class, and didn't usually have much to say, you know, he kinda kept to himself. Well, on this particular day, as fate would have it, one of the more popular kids in the class, a handsome canine boy with golden hair and fur, happened to find himself trailing along in the panda boy's wake. Our panda lad was shuffling sadly along, when he tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, and he and all his belongings tumbled to the ground, scattering everywhere. The other children ignored his plight, moving silently around him, going about their own lives, right?"

"But, not this canine boy, da?" Svetlana guessed, getting caught up in the story.

"You got it!" Kitty agreed. "This boy, this kindly boy, stopped and offered to help pick up and carry the panda boy's things home. The panda, quite stunned, reluctantly accepted the canine boy's help. The two walked along in silence, until they arrived at the canine boy's home. Much to the panda boy's surprise, the popular canine boy asked if he'd care to come inside for something to eat. The panda boy accepted his generous offer."

"What a good boy," Svetlana murmured, nodding her approval.

"The two of them---so different, yet also very similar---made a connection that day. Now, when school reconvened, they both greeted one another if they met in the hallways, that sort of thing…but, otherwise, didn't spend all that much time together. Then, as life oft-times does, the two went their separate ways. They both graduated school, and moved on to college and beyond," Kitty related.

"That's all?" Svetlana demanded, pouting.

"Wait, I'm not done yet," Kitty told her, smiling. "Years later, again as fate would have it, the two met again…at their high school class reunion. The panda man saw the still handsome canine that had once been so nice to him. He re-introduced himself to the golden-haired man, and both of them curious, they sat themselves down to talk. After catching each other up on their current situations, the panda man spoke.

"He said, 'Hey, remember that day, way back when, when you stopped and helped carry my things back home with me?'"

"The canine man grinned, nodded, and said, 'Yeah, I remember that. Why do you bring it up?'"

"The panda man smiled, then looked away a moment. 'Well, I wanted to say thanks. Thanks a lot.'"

"The canine man was grateful, but curious. 'Whatever for?' he asked."

"The panda told him, 'You probably didn't know it at the time…but, you saved my life that day.'"

"Needless to say, the caning gent was stunned. 'I did?' he asked."

"The panda nodded his head. "You see, I was on my way home that day, and intended to kill myself,' he admitted with a frown."

Svetlana, and now Maria, looked at Kitty, confused. "But…I do not understand," Svetlana exclaimed, her expression stymied.

"Well, you see, our story's panda boy…why, he didn't have a single friend," Kitty explained. "Not even one. He felt as if everyone hated him. As if not one person even knew---or cared!---that he even existed." Kitty paused for effect, but then continued. "But, he was pleasantly surprised that day, the day when that popular boy stopped to help him. Now, true, they didn't go on to become friends now, true…but, he did show that panda boy that someone actually did care what happened to him. And, by doing that one small selfless act…he prevented that troubled, promising young man from killing himself. That, ladies, is the subtle power of love."

It was at that moment that the door opened, and the Chief moved back in, his hands full of refreshments for them all. Kitty got to her feet and took two of the cups from the Chief. He handed a cup of tea to Maria, and kept a cup of black coffee for himself. Kitty handed Svetlana her tea, and kept her own cup of hot chocolate. The Chief waited for them all to sample their drinks in a comfortable silence, before he put his cup down and cleared his throat.

"Ahem," Chief Rob murmured. "Uh, would you care to begin on the next case then?" he asked simply.

Almost instinctively, Maria, and then Kitty, looked over to poor Svetlana, who smiled softly, then nodded. "Da, please…continue."

Chief Rob sighed in relief. "Great! All right then," the Interpol Chief intoned, lifting up the next case file and opening it. "Hate to say it…but yet another murder, I'm afraid. The victim in this case was a French male red panda. This very one in fact," he observed, sliding the picture out in front of them.

Neither of the two girls said a thing, though they did pause once to look at the picture, then one another in confusion. They shrugged, then looked back at the Chief.

Chief Rob continued, "Um, we don't have much more on this case other than a name: a Monsieur Frederick Leblanc."

A spark of recognition showed in Maria's blue eyes as she looked up from the photo. "Ah, I do seem to remember that name, Chief," she exclaimed softly. "Hmm…"

"You do?" Svetlana asked in surprise.

"That's great, of course!" Chief Rob exclaimed, smiling.

"Um, may I ask you…just when did this fellow die, eh?" Maria asked, her brow furrowed as she tried to remember.

"Let's see then," Chief Rob muttered, turning the folder around to briefly peruse the file for details. "Hmm, says here that the body was found approximately eight years ago," the Chief proclaimed. "Why? Is that important?"

"Da, I think so," Maria replied, nodding her head. "You see, it was not very long after I was originally placed in the organization that Polarsky decided to get into the drug smuggling business. The reason I remember is that it was the first time I saw Polarsky's ruthlessness…a time when he was eagerly awaiting his first shipment of illegal narcotics."

"Narcotics? What kind…do you remember?" Chief Rob asked, pulling a pen from his shirt pocket to jot notes.

"Da, I remember," Maria replied, laughing a mocking hollow laugh. "Cocaine, marijuana, heroine, you name it…he wanted in on the action. Did he care that he intended to inundate Russia's youth with his illegal wares? Nyet! Just as long as it netted him the wealth he desired, he could of cared less. For with wealth, and the connections, he intended to build himself an organization of his very own, a private army if he had his way."

"Why didn't he do it then?" Kitty asked, frowning. "I mean, he never did have all that large of an organization really…"

Maria nodded, accepting Kitty's protest. "He did not, Lieutenant, because Monsieur Leblanc, the distributor, a soulless man simply did not have the means to supply all of Polarsky's needs. But, not because he did not try! No, small shipments would trickle in---a kilo or so---along with Leblanc's apology and his plea for more time," Maria explained, her blue eyes expressive. "This whole sordid mess went on for nearly a month's time before Polarsky's already small supply of patience frayed and exploded."

"And, that---as they say---was that then?" Chief Rob prompted.

Maria shrugged a fuzzy approval. "I suppose so. You see, I had only just been recruited---most would call it shanghaied---into the organization at that time. As I recall, I had been summoned by Polarsky's then admin…an ermine woman of the name of Tatiana, I believe…to provide a report Polarsky wanted, when that bastard got yet another phone call from Leblanc…requesting yet another delay. Ooh, but he was furious! He yelled, 'I give you one week, Leblanc, you worthless worm! Only one. If you fail to provide me what I need, you will effectively wasted an entire month of my very precious time. That is not something you wish to do if you wish to continue having good health, my worm. Get me what I require! Understood? Good!' Polarsky moved his organization out of Paris a week later, and we did not return until only a month ago. No one ever saw what happened to Leblanc…but, then again, no one really cared either."

"Nice," Chief Rob grumbled, shaking his head at the ruthlessness of Polarsky and his group. "So, we can effectively link this crime to Polarsky then?"

"Based on hearsay and circumstantial evidence? Da, you probably could, Chief," Maria allowed with a shrug. "But, hard evidence…direct evidence linking him to Leblanc or Zobryeva's murders? Nyet…I do not think so."

"Blast! This guy was slippery as an eel," Chief Rob complained. "Are you sure that---?"

Maria cut him off with a sharp look, holding her hand up. "Nyet, I know nothing further, Chief Rob," she told him bluntly. She then closed her big blue eyes wearily, pinching the bridge of her nose a moment, a pained expression on her face. She then looked over to Chief Rob's face, locking her blue-eyed gaze on his dark brown eyes. "Eezveneetye, Chief…but, excuse me…the next case please, da?" she pleaded. "I do hope we get through all this today…or my poor Svetlana will not be the only one experiencing flashbacks this evening…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As luck would have it, the last three cases the Chief trotted out turned out to be unrelated to Polarsky's organization and its activities. "Nyet, I am sorry we could not be of any more help, Chief," Svetlana said, eyeing the Chief apologetically.

"Not to worry, ladies," Chief Rob replied gruffly, but politely. He had hoped for a grand slam now true…however, he was more than willing to accept new leads on at least two of his unsolved cases. "You've done enough, really. With what you've provided me, we should be able to give the prosecution a whole barrel full of new ammunition against those thugs of Polarsky's. Hey, who knows? Maybe these new leads will help us solve even more cases. So…on behalf of Interpol, I'd like to thank you for your help."

"Spasiba, Chief," Maria replied, smiling and nodding her head. "It was our pleasure."

The busy Chief then thanked them both again, then instructed Kitty to escort them out. As the three made their way out of Headquarters, Kitty could only chuckle upon seeing Lieutenant Gaines spot Svetlana and dash out of the common area as if his tail was on fire. "C'mon, you two," Kitty said with a wry chuckle. "Let's get you two home…"

As Kitty threaded Carmelita's precious Peugeot through midday Parisian traffic, she finally had the chance to start her matchmaking plans. As Carmelita had told her, she decided to take things very slowly. "So…Yuri tells me that you all have new neighbors, right?" Kitty asked innocently enough.

"Da," Maria replied dutifully. "A security outfit. 'Mallory and Turner Security Services, Limited' it is called."

"Uh-huh," Kitty remarked conversationally as she switched lanes to get around heavily loaded dump truck. "Have you met the owners yet, kids?" Kitty followed up on her first question. Just why she called the Russians 'kids'…when they were older than she was, only Kitty knew.

Svetlana smiled at Kitty calling her and Maria 'kid'. "Da, we have, yesterday afternoon, in fact," she answered. "They were a very nice pair of gentlemen. Though, they had accents…"

Kitty couldn't help but laugh at that. "You don't say?" she teased. "They had accents, did they? Ha! That's rich coming from you two, you know."

"What are you talking about, Kitty?" Svetlana replied guilelessly. "We have no accent." She turned coyly to her friend, Maria. "Do we, Maria?"

"Nyet!" Maria agreed, grinning. "It is everyone else that does!"

Kitty laughed happily. "You two are such goofs!" she said…paying them both one of her highest compliments. "So, these dudes had accents, huh? What kind?"

Svetlana thought a moment, then answered. "Well, there were two fellows, you understand, da? One of them, Monsieur Turner, why…he is the largest man I have ever seen! He is giant tiger…but all white but for stripes…which are black. He has the strangest of accents…but is very funny man! Oh, he says he is from Australia," Svetlana informed her inquisitive friend.

"An Aussie, eh?" Kitty replied, nodding. "That's cool…I like their accents. It's sort of hard to understand sometimes, mind you…but it always sounds so cool." Kitty paused a moment to take a turn, then continued. "So…what about the other guy? You did say there were two of 'em, right?"

Now, Maria spoke up. "Ah, the other one, hmm? Vanya---er, I mean--- Monsieur Turner says his friend is named Sean Mallory, and he too speaks with an accent…though his is more subtle. Ah, Svetlana…where did our Jack say Mr. Mallory was from again?" she asked, grinning.

Svetlana gave her friend a look, but did answer. "Monsieur Mallory is from Ireland, Jack said," she explained, giving Maria a soft elbow in rebuke. "He is a lynx gentlman, a bit taller than Sly Cooper, and bigger as well. Both he and Jack Turner were soldiers awhile back, so perhaps that is why they opened a security business, nyet?"

Kitty could tell the girls were interested in these two guys…that was easy to see. "Soldiers?" Kitty prompted, having to hide her own grin.

"Da," Maria responded, taking up after Svetlana. "They were…until Mr. Mallory was wounded in battle. The poor man…he has a scar…here on his face, da?" Maria explained, using her index finger to trace the shape of Sean's scar on her own face for Kitty's benefit. "Initially he is a bit scary…well, intimidating, at least, Kitty…but, after you talk with him, he is nice man, a kind man."

"Poor guy," Kitty sympathesized. "So, he's kinda scary looking is he?" Kitty asked.

"Nyet," Svetlana blurted out, despite her own misgivings. "You are both wrong, he is not scary at all." She shook her head in poor Sean's defense. "His scar…it is a mark of distinction, do you not think? To have been wounded in the defense of one's country, da?"

"Easy there, tiger," Kitty replied, grinning, patting Svetlana's knee. "I wasn't dissing the guy. And, yes, I agree…it would be a mark of distinction, Svetlana." Well, well, Kitty thought to herself…this lynx guy's definitely sparked her little tigress friend's interest now, hasn't he?

Svetlana blushed softly. "Prasteetye, Kitty," she apologized. "I did not mean to scold you…it is just, well, that my father…he has war-time scars."

"Sorry to hear that, sweetie," Kitty replied softly, patting Svetlana's skirted knee again in sympathy. "Your Dad…he must be a nice-looking fella, I suspect. I mean, hey…look how pretty you turned out to be, right?"

Svetlana giggled. "Kitty, stop," she protested, but smiled. "But, you are right. My father, he is very handsome man. At least that is what my Mama is always telling me." She grinned.

"Cute," Kitty said with a laugh. "So…how's this Mallory character measure up against Papa Umanova?"

"I do not know, Kitty," Maria opined with a clever smile. "But, he is a smooth-tongued devil, that one is."

"Oh?" Kitty replied with a grin, her eyes twinkling as she watched Svetlana frown in irritation at Maria, batting her arm in rebuke. "Tell me more, Maria…"

"Well, tovarisch," Maria went on, still grinning despite Svetlana's attempts to shush her. "Monsieur Mallory did call our Svetlana an 'angel'…how clever is that, I ask you?"

"Oh, he did, did he?" Kitty observed. "What did he say…specifically?"

"Maria, not a word more!" Svetlana protested, waggling a finger at her loose-lipped friend.

"He said," Maria continued, ignoring her friend's protests, 'to Vanya, his friend, 'Why, because I do think I've seen meself an angel, so I have!'…and looked right at my Svetlana, smiling a most dashing smile!"

"Maria!" Svetlana exclaimed, her cheeks going pink.

"Hey, at least we know the guy's eyes work fine, right, Maria?" Kitty said, joining in softly teasing their pretty friend.

"Da!" Maria replied with a laugh, her eyes sparkling at her blushing friend.

"Stoy! Stop, the both of you!" Svetlana demanded, her cheeks growing progressively warmer. "He was sweet to say such a nice thing to me." She then turned a stern eye on Maria, who sobered almost immediately. "Shall I also tell Kitty of how your gaze was never far from your Vanya's then, eh Maria?"

"Shh, Svetlana…no," Maria hissed.

"So," Kitty proclaimed with a grin, picking up on this newest tidbit. "who's this Vanya character then?"

"Vanya is simply Russian for Jack, Kitty," Svetlana instructed. "Does that make understanding any easier?" She grinned at her glowering friend.

"Ah," Kitty reasoned. "So, Maria is warm to Mr. Turner's rather large form, is that right?"

Maria blushed furiously, and looked away. "I have no idea of what you are talking about," she declared, holding her chin high, but keeping her gaze averted from both Svetlana and Kitty.

"Don't worry," Kitty told Maria. "I'll have plenty of time to meet those two rascals later…"

"What do you mean by that?" both girls wanted to know, frowning.

"Sorry, you're just gonna have to ask Yuri," Kitty answered mysteriously, grinning. "Besides," Kitty pointed out as she drew Carmelita's convertible up along the curb outside Yuri's chateau. "We're here, kids…"

Fifteen minutes later, Kitty backed Carmelita's car carefully into her parking space, and shut it down. After being sure to lock the doors and activate the car's alarm system, Kitty headed inside, twirling the car's keys around her index finger, whistling a jaunty tune. "Yo! I'm home, people!" she declared softly, wanting to be able to at least claim she'd announced her homecoming.

No one answered, which didn't particularily surprise Kitty. She then hung up her jacket in the closet, and went to the kitchen to see if she could find something tasty for lunch. Kitty was a growing girl after all…

As she moved into the kitchen, she started, surprised to see a very quiet Sly Cooper, sitting at the kitchen table, gazing pensively down at something he held in his right hand.

"Hey there, Sly! What's up, my man?" Kitty asked cleverly.

It was obvious to Kitty that Sly hadn't been paying too close of attention…as he nearly jumped right out of his chair. "Damn, Kitty…don't do that!" he complained, but then laughed softly. "The ol' heart ain't what it used to be, kiddo."

Kitty smiled at his response, as she removed the things she'd need to make a sandwich for her lunch. "So…whatcha got there, friend?" she asked, indicating the small black object Sly now held in his hand with a jerk of her chin.

Sly blinked, then hid his hands under the table. "Well, uh...it's a…well, never you mind what it is, Nosey," Sly returned, looking decidedly uncomfortable all the sudden.

"Gee, here lately," Kitty drawled, as she sat down beside Sly to eat her sandwich, "I'm getting the distinct impression that people are uncomfortable around me…" As Sly turned, opening his mouth to respond, Kitty acted. In a lightning quick move that even Naomi would have been proud of, Kitty's small hand darted beneath the table, pushed Sly's hand aside, and snatched the small black box he had held in his hand.

Sly growled, leaning over to try and intercept her hand. "Hey! Give that back!" he protested, his brows furrowed with anger…and…was that embarrassment?

"Not so fast, buster," Kitty told him, and brought the little black box up before her eyes. "Now, what have we---woo!" Kitty began, but feel silent as sh opened the little black box. "Nice. Now that's what I call a rock, mister."

Sly grinned in his embarrassment. He'd definitely not planned on Kitty happening upon him just now…and he most definitely had not planned on her seeing what he had been holding in his hand! "Well, yeah…it should be," he said dismissively. "It cost me enough."

"Say," Kitty said as she tilted the plain platinum band back and forth, its large central princess-cut diamond refracting all the colors of the rainbow, "if I didn't know any better, pal, I'd say that this is an engage---urk!"

"Button your lip, Kitty," Sly demanded, as his even quicker hand came up to clamp over Kitty's admittedly big mouth. "I swear…if you screw this up for me…"

Kitty pulled her face away, freeing her mouth again. "No way!" she gushed softly, her big blue eyes bright. "No freakin' way, mister!" She then put her hand over Sly's and squeezed it joyfully. "This is it, isn't it? You're gonna ask her, arent' you?" Kitty nearly bounced up and down in her chair with excitement.

"Look, sport…let's just say that I'm thinking about it, okay?" Sly threw back at her, grinning, then frowning.

"Oooh!" Kitty squealed…though, softly, very softly. "Carmelita is gonna just freak right out!"

"Eh, don't know about that one, kid," Sly returned, his eyes troubled now. "Thing is though…I'm not quite sure if Carmelita's ready for me to ask her yet. Y'know?" Sly had an odd sort of inquisitive look in his dark eyes just now.

"Oh. Oh, I get it," Kitty deduced quickly. "You want to know my opinion, right?"

Sly rubbed the back of his neck in hopeless embarrassment. "Well, it couldn't hurt to get another girl's opinion, could it?" Sly asked. "I mean, you and Carmelita are pretty close, and…aw, shoot…" Sly looked away, his eyes now downcast.

"You're worried that Carmelita doesn't love you enough to accept your proposal, right?" Kitty guessed.

"Well," Sly returned after a moment. "She's so terrific…and, well…I'm just me, y'know?"

Kitty was having none of that. "Sly, look…she must think you're pretty terrific too, buster. Else, why the heck would she quit her job at Interpol…just to be with you, eh?"

"Yeah, about that," Sly replied a bit warily. "I mean, well…she was about to get canned anyway. Maybe I was just an ends to a means, you know?"

"You know," Kitty ventured then. "You're a whole lot stupider then I gave you credit for, Sly Cooper…"

"Hey!" Sly protested…but weakly.

"Hey nothing!" Kitty scolded him. "C'mon…tell me, right to my face, that you don't think Carmelita loves you! C'mon…tell me!"

Sly tried mightily to meet Kitty's gaze, but couldn't and looked away. "I hope she does," Sly said softly. "Really I do…but enough to marry me? I mean, well Kitty…that's sort of huge now, isn't it?"

"Cold feet suddenly, Cooper?" Kitty threw back at him, crossing her arms before her chest.

Sly blushed, then swallowed hard. "No! Not from me at least," Sly reassured her. "But…I sure couldn't blame her if she did, Kitty." Sly then looked up into Kitty's eyes and sighed. "What if I'm pushing too hard, Kitty? I want to be with her always…but, what if I just push her away?"

"Don't you think you should at least offer her the chance first?" Kitty told him, arching her brow. "She does love you, you know…"

"Yeah," Sly said, though none too convincingly. "But, I don't want to lose her. I would rather keep things like they are right now…and have her with me. I---I don't know if I could take having her…then losing her again."

Kitty felt a lump in her throat at his admission of love for her adoptive sister. "You really do love her that much, don't you?" Kitty questioned.

Sly nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "With all my heart," was his simple answer.

Kitty sniffed, and wiped away a tear. "Gah, must of gotten something in my eye just then," she told him. "You want my advice then? Go…go ask her. Tell her what she means to you. How much you love her. Whatever…just go!"

"You mean…**now**?" Sly responded in shock. "Like right this minute?"

"Yes, right now, you idiot!" Kitty barked. "Of course she loves you, you moron! Why else did she work so hard to find you here? Why else did she sign on to become your apprenctice? Why else would she come here to you, when she knows her family will most likely be very angry with her? Why else would she give up everything…just to be with you? Hmm? Got an answer for that one, Sly Cooper?"

Sly sat back in his chair dumbfounded. What Kitty had just said made sense to him…and that, frankly, worried him more than a little. The kid was right! Why else would this amazing woman have walked away from all that was important to her…if not because she loved him? Him, Sly Cooper! Sly then got to his feet, and moved around to Kitty. "Two things, all right?" Sly demanded.

Kitty frowned, but nodded. "Okay…what are they?" she answered.

"One," Sly told her, grinning. "I need my ring back."

Kitty jumped, then blushed. "Oops! Sorry…here!" she told him, handing the ring in its box back to him with a grin. "And, the other?"

Sly took the ring and slipped it into his trouser pocket. "The other?" he mused aloud. "Oh that…well…" Sly then turned and planted a kiss on Kitty…straight on the lips! "Now, that…that was for everything, kiddo. For being so great to my Carmelita. And, for being such a great friend to us all." He turned and canted his head, putting his peasant cap back on with a grin. "You're aces with me, Kitty Petro…always will be." And with that, he turned on his heel, a spring in his step, and headed upstairs. The last thing he heard was a shaky-sounding Kitty talking on her cell phone, asking her Ling to come and pick her up.

Meanwhile, in Carmelita's room…

Carmelita sat upon her bed, bracing her back against her headboard, flipping through the pages of a book on security procedures…and how to defeat them! Her light reading was interrupted a few minutes later by a soft series of knocks on her door. "Come in, it's open," she called out, not looking up from her book…wanting to finish the page first.

"Um, corazon?" asked a most familiar, exhilarating voice.

Now that got Carmelita's attention! She looked up, and smiled a warm bright smile as she saw Sly standing a bit shyly in the door to her room. "Hey there, handsome," she added. "Don't just stand there, Ringtail…get in here!" She stood up, moving over to give him a welcoming kiss. His kiss back was sweet…but shorter than she would of liked. Carmelita frowned when she felt him draw back away from her, and then head over to shut her door. "Sly? Honey, is something wrong?" she wanted to know, concerned.

Much to her surprise, Sly shook his head, and blushed! "Um, no…eh, not really, querera," Sly told her somewhat evasively. "Uh, it's…well, let's say, I just need to talk with you, okay?"

This was odd, she thought! "Sure, come here and take a seat," Carmelita offered, sitting down, then patting the spot beside herself. "Now, what's got you acting so strangely, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, about that," Sly stammered, running a finger under his collar a moment. "Well, you see…ha! You know, I don't really know exactly where to start, Carmelita," Sly explained with an awkward, yet oh-so-charming grin.

Carmelita smiled and shook her head. "I've always found the beginning's a perfect place to start," Carmelita observed, giving him a clever smile.

Sly grinned. God, could I love her any more than I do know? he asked himself. "Yeah, you know…that'll work just fine," Sly told her, chuckling. "Hey, remember way back when…that day we first meet?"

"Ah, yes," Carmelita replied, remembering. "Yeah, that was a memorable day now, wasn't it?"

"Yep! I remember…I had just come to Paris with my gang that day, the very same day you were assigned the case to watch over the Diva diamond," Sly mused aloud, giving Carmelita an amused look at the end. "That was the first time I saved your cute little butt..with Interpol, that is."

"I remember it a little differently than you, but don't mind me," Carmelita said, intrigued, and wondering where her Sly was going with all this. "Do go on."

"Thanks," Sly replied, grinning again. "Over the years, we two got to know each other better and better, eh? Well, I don't know about you, querera, but I knew I had strong feelings for you the first time I laid eyes on you. It wasn't too long until I knew I loved you, Carmelita Fox. Only problem was that you were way too stubborn to admit that you felt the same for me."

"Was not," Camelita protested. "I just had more reservations about you is all, Ringtail," she added, but then smiled, realizing what he had said was essentially correct.

"Ah, that must have been it then," Sly countered, smiling again…and making Carmelita's heart speed up. "Then came the Clockwerk case. And, strangely enough, that sick demented robotic owl knew how I felt about you before I could even admit it to myself. You do remember how he kidnapped you, don't you, Carmelita?"

"I remember," Carmelit allowed, feeling a chill up her spine at her memories.

"I'm not surprised," Sly opined just then. "It's the sort of thing you'd remember, I think. You know…he kidnapped you for one reason…to get to me. He knew that I'd do anything to free you." Sly then smiled at those special memories. "That was the first time we ever worked together as a team. That felt good, we two together. Hey…remember what else it was a first for, my love?"

"Don't tell me…that kiss, right…at that volcano?" Carmelita replied, nodding her head.

"Oh, yeah," Sly said in a husky voice, full of his remembering. "You know, I felt horrible, having to leave you handcuffed to that railing on that rock…but, for all that, I did remember to call your friends at Interpol, so someone would come to pick you up."

"I remember, Ringtail," Carmelita told him, smiling, slightly entranced. She now said her pet name for him…but with warm feelings instead of sarcasm as she had done back then.

"Two years came and went…and then that bastard Clockwerk returned," Sly told her, careful to watch the magic in her eyes as he related his tale to her. "You know, my heart ached for you, my sweet girl…when Neyla betrayed you like she did."

"Sly, I know…really I do," Carmelita told him, and loved him all the more for knowing he spoke the truth.

"You know, if I'd been smarter, and not danced with that traitorous tigress just so I could have my shot with you, pretty girl…she would never of realized just who I was…and you would still be free," Sly tried to explain to her.

"Ah," Carmelita replied. "I always kind of wondered what you were up to, Sly Cooper. Now I know," she added, smiling cleverly.

"Yeah, well, I never made my interest in you any secret, Carmelita," Sly reminded her. "It was sort of fun, my flirting with you…and how you wouldn't even give me the time of day. It was our own little competition, wasn't it?"

"Hmm, I suppose it was at that," Carmelita answered, then giggled. "I never told you this…but, well, after a while, I sort of…well, looked forward to what your next flirty little line might be…"

Sly grinned…but then that grin faltered. "Then, came that time…the time you nearly were brainwashed by that wacko, the Countessa. Oh, Carmelita…I was so scared…scared that I'd lose you…for the very first time. I was scared that if Bentley's plan failed, exactly what would become of you."

"Well, Sly, luckily for you---and me!---it worked like a charm, and I got the chance to hold you in my arms…or was that you holding me? I can't remember really…" Carmelita's eyes were flirty and clever, and playful all at the same time.

"Yea, well, I certainly wasn't complaining…whomever was holding whom," Sly told her cleverly, laughing. "Just after that, we got our second chance to work together. Remember, Inspector?"

"Yeah, although, to be fair…I probably was more concerned at the time in bringing down Neyla and clearing my name. Sorry," Carmelita returned, frowning.

"Yeah, that's okay, I understand," Sly told her. "I remember feeling kind of melancholy…knowing I was responsible---in a way---for sullying your good reputation at Interpol. Heck, even as I offered myself in exchange for you letting my friends go, I still felt for you. Your name was cleared, true…but still your record was now blemished. That's haunted me for a long time, Carmelita."

Carmelita smiled warmly at him, knowing that he really did still bear the pain of that. "Go on…" she urged.

"Remember our talk on that helicopter of yours? How much fun that was?" Sly reminisced. "A good time."

"Yes, it was," Carmelita agreed. "That really made me think things over, Sly. I couldn't forget how we…well, how we sort of 'clicked', you know?"

"Oh, yeah," Sly concurred, nodding. "Then, it was back to our normal routine of 'Cops and Robbers' again…only this time with a new partner for you. Hey, you know, I always got the impression that she never really was all that diligent in tracking me and my Gang down…now that I think on it."

"You're pretty sharp, as usual, sweetheart," Carmelita told him, smiling. "Yeah, Kitty never really pursued the Cooper case back then."

"Yeah, I learned that later," Sly informed her. "When Kitty and I would meet…you know when you were sick, or on assignment or something. We just talked then, Kitty telling me how awful things were for you at work, as well as her always telling me how much you really liked me."

"Kitty…" Carmelita said with a scowl. "I always wondered about that! Wait til I get my hands on that little scamp!"

Sly chuckled, but didn't let her think on that too long, continuing his say. "Then, it all came to a head that day, my birthday, where you and I finally talked---really talked---and I finally got past your defenses…and got to know that you were even more spectacular than I had ever thought you to be before."

"Oh, Sly…that's sweet," Carmelita said with a sigh and a warm smile his way.

"Well, you know the rest, of course," Sly informed her with a smile.

"Hmm," Carmelita sighed again. "That was a nice history lesson, Ringtail…but where were you going with all this?"

"Yeah, well…" Sly said, suddenly a great deal less sure of himself. "Look, Carmelita…"

"Si?" Carmelita replied in her native Spanish, which made Sly shiver.

"You know I love you, right?" Sly then began, his eyes meeting hers intently.

"Si," she said again, nodding.

"Well, here's some things you haven't heard me say yet," Sly then told her. "Like, how proud I am of you. Of how you always gave your job everything you had…one hundred percent. I respected you for that. Like how surprised and pleased I was---after your Chief suspended you---you showed the savvy to find us, and then wanted to join with us."

"Uh-uh," Carmelita disagreed then. "There was no 'us', buster. There was 'you'."

Sly smiled…a smile that set Carmelita's blood surging in her veins. "Like how you showed me your metal when you learned to become a Master Thief. You started out knowing nothing…and showed me that there was nothing Carmelita Fox could not do once she set her remarkable mind to it."

"Sly, stop it," Carmelita protested, smiling and blushing.

"Like how proud I was of you…that day of our first mission together. Carmelita my love, I know you were scared…oh so scared. But, I nearly felt my heart burst with pride, when you overcame that and pulled off the mission flawlessly! You wanted to show me just how good you could be…and I saw, woman. I saw! You were fantastic…I was so proud of you, my Carmelita!" Sly said, taking up her hand and kissing the back of it ardently.

Carmelita beamed back at him, delighting in his pride of her. Her eyes brimmed, as her emotions swelled. "Oh, Sly…"

"I've always loved you, Carmelita," Sly told her, never letting up. "From the first time I laid eyes upon you, I loved you. I loved you when you were a cop. I loved you even more when you were my friend. And, I love you with all my heart that you're here with me together…"

"I love you too, sweetheart," Carmelita said, sniffling.

"And, now---I know, took me long enough, didn't it?---now, I get to the crux of all my natterings," Sly told her. He got up off the bed, fished inside of his trouser pocket, and pulled something out.

"Sly? What are you doing?" Carmelita asked, even as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. She watched in surprise as the raccoon she loved squared his shoulders then, and dropped to one knee before her. She looked at him with her glorious brown eyes huge, and saw the immense love he felt for her in his deep brown depths.

"Carmelita Montoya Fox," Sly intoned in a strangely serious voice. "I love you with all my might, with all my heart, and with all my soul," he told her, his smile growing. "I know I don't deserve you, my love, my heart…but," Sly added, cleverly, "could you find it in your heart to make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"Let me get this straight," Carmelita said, waving her hand before her face, her cheeks now flushed. "You are proposing to me, right?"

"Yep!" Sly affirmed. "Why? Want me to do it again?"

That was her Ringtail! Carmelita laughed. "Do you know just how long I've been waiting for you to ask me, Sly Cooper? Hmm?" she demanded.

Sly grinned like a two-year old in a candy store. "No, how long?" he cleverly asked.

Carmelita threw her arms around his neck. "Si! I mean, yes! Yes, I will marry you, Sly Cooper!" she told him, her tears mixing with her joyous laughter. "Oh, Sly honey…I'm so happy!"

Sly sniffled, then tears leaked down his face as well, even though his heart leapt with joy. "You and me both, querera! You and me both!" He wrapped his arms around her a moment, then laughed again.

"What?" Carmelita asked, her expression curious and irritated.

"What a dunce!" Sly exclaimed. "Here, I think I kinda forgot something, eh?" He held up the thick platinum band with its princess cut diamond center stone to her, then slid it over her slender ring finger of her left hand.

"Now, we're officially engaged," Carmelita told him, and then hugged him. She backed away from him a moment later, then demanded. "Well?"

"Okay, I'm lost," Sly admitted. "Well, what, my love?"

"Que lastima!" Carmelita exclaimed. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Sly laughed. "Gladly, my love!" he answered and pressed his lips to hers, enjoying the taste of her tears, as well as the heavenly scent of her hair. He broke the kiss a moment later---okay, a **long** moment later!---and looked up into his intended's beautiful face and glorious shining brown eyes. "I love you, Carmelita."

"Oh, I love you too, Sly!" she told him, her heart in her eyes…though not literally, thank goodness!

The two sat gazing at one another for perhaps five minutes, and then at the very same moment, said to one another, "The others are gonna freak!" Sly then began to laugh, and Carmelita joined in…well, they did until they met one another in yet another kiss, that is…


	17. Chapter 17

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Heiduska... because she reviews every time i put upp a chappie, because it´s my way to say bad luck in the olympics for Finland and finnally because i say so. (LOL)

Chapter 17

Carmelita and Sly hurried down the stairs to the living room, incidentally where Bentley and Murray currently sat relaxing. Bentley sat in an armchair, browsing a book, whose title was "Fatherhood for Dummies". Meanwhile, Murray was sitting raptly watching his favorite superhero show on the television.

"Say…fellas?" Sly called tentatively, making both of his friends look up and over to where he and Carmelita now stood. "Um, a moment of your time, hmm?"

"What's up, Sly?" Bentley asked, putting down his book, after saving his place,

of course.

"Hmm?" Murray said, dividing his attention between his two friends and his favorite show.

"Ahem," Sly began, suddenly nervous again. "Well, guys…it's like this, really…"

Carmelita was too wound up to put up with Sly's nervous meanderings! "Your boss and I have ourselves announcement, you two," she proclaimed, gazing warmly over at Sly, who couldn't help himself and grinned back.

"And…said announcement would be?" Bentley urged after that adoring look went on and on and on…

"Well," Sly began anew, only to be stopped by Carmelita who smiled, then shook her head.

"Maybe this will help, guys," Carmelita then announced, and with a jubiliant look on her pretty face, she held up her left hand, the back to them, and wiggled the ring finger of her hand, making the diamond there throw off a shower of sparkles.

Bentley gaped, then grinned broadly. "Well, I'll be damned," he remarked, getting up from his chair. "I don't believe it. He actually went and did it…"

"Did what, Bent?" Murray replied, his show finished, moving over to join his friends, his expression curious.

"Oh no, Murray," Bentley replied, grinning, but raising his hands to wave them defensively at his buddy. "You ask those two, pal…"

Carmelita put her arm around Sly's waist, and pressed her head happily into his shoulder. "Sly asked me to marry him!" she declared, her grin wickedly contagious.

Murray gaped like a fish, then a slow grin crept across his face. "Aw, Sly…" Murray observed, just a big softy when it came to stuff like this. "So…er, what did you tell him, Carmelita?" he asked, his voice tentative and quiet, as if he were fearing the worst, and expecting the best.

Carmelita was touched, and squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the happy tears again. "D'uh! I said 'Yes', of course!" she informed them both. "I love Sly, and I want to be with him…all the rest of my life."

"That arrangement works splendidly for me, querera," Sly added, pausing to kiss Carmelita's head in his happiness.

"So, finally found your tongue, eh Ringtail?" Carmelita teased.

"Yep!" he declared cleverly…sticking it out a moment. "See?"

Carmelita giggled at his goofiness. "I love you, Goofy Boy," she told him, snuggling her head against his neck.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Sly returned, pressing his cheek to her hair, inhaling the heavenly scent of her hair.

"Okay, I've got only one---no, make that two---things to say," Bentley tossed out just then. "One...what in blazes took you so long, Sly?" he groused. "Geez, I thought you'd never ask her. I mean, weren't you the one that was forever going on and on about how much you loved her and how you couldn't live without her, and---"

Sly reached over and placed his hand over Bentley's mouth, his expression amused, but also irritated. "Keep it up, Shell Boy," he warned. "Remember who's your Best Man, hmm? Keep up your expose, and I'll be sure to include all the dirt I have on you to Yuri, pal…"

Bentley's eyes goggled behind his glasses, but then he nodded, and Sly removed his hand.

"Wait," Carmelita commanded, grinning. "I want to hear more." She turned to Sly, her big beautiful brown eyes shining. "So…you told these two that you loved me, eh? And, that you loved me over and over again, hmm?"

"Guilty as charged, Inspector," Sly quipped, his most charming grin appearing on his face.

"Then, let me get this straight," Carmelita went on, a husky timbre in her voice. "Then, you told them that you just couldn't live without me?"

"Yep!" Sly crowed, looking down into her eyes, grinning. "Sure did, querera!"

"Ooh, c'mere you!" Carmelita squealed, and hugged Sly fiercely, and sighed when she felt his arms go about her and hold her close. After a long moment, Carmelita disentangled herself from her Ringtail, and turned to Bentley, a wondrous smile on her face still.

"You said you had two things to say, Bentley," Carmelita reminded the softly smiling turtle.

"Oh? Oh, yeah, I did," Bentley replied, blinking. "Yeah, um…" Bentley then grinned, and blushed. "Do you think you two could make sure your wedding date is after Yuri and mine? Please?"

Carmelita blinked, then laughed. "You mean, you haven't asked her yet?" Carmelita asked incredulously. "Sheesh, and you have have the gall to give Sly a hard time?"

"Yeah, Bent…what she said!" Sly added, grinning at his blushing pal.

"Um, well," Bentley stammered. "I wanted to get it just right, you know. I'm gonna though…I promise! Next week, we're supposed to go out for dinner. At Le Bistro Bourgeot. I've been working with Jean-Pierre, and we've got the whole thing scoped out."

"Very clever," Sly complimented him. "Anything we two can do to help?" Carmelita nodded her head eagerly, her eyes gleaming appreciatively.

"Well," Bentley said, hemming and hawing a moment. "Gee, I'd just love it if all you guys---you know, you two, Murray and Naomi, Svetlana, Maria, even Kitty and Ling---could be there. Jean-Pierre can arrange it so Yuri won't see you until after I ask her."

"You got it, pal," Sly promised.

"Ooh, Bentley…that's so romantic," Carmelita cooed, then eyed Sly.

"What?" he asked, then looked back at her, narrowing his eyes speculatively. "Let me guess…you want me to propose to you all over again, don't you?"

"Well," Carmelita replied, looking away, blushing just a bit. "You did offer upstairs…remember?" She grinned.

Sly sighed, but then laughed. "For you, I'd do anything, my Carmelita," he told her.

Carmelita grinned---a grin that melted Sly's heart---and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, then kissed him. "Ooh, thank you," she told him, giving him yet another kiss.

"Hey, keep that up," Sly posed, "and I'll ask you to marry every other week!"

"I'll accept!" Carmelita replied with a laugh.

"What! A! Woman!" Sly exclaimed, then cupped Carmelita's darling face between his hands, looking into her amazing brown eyes. Carmelita could do nothing more than return his gaze, and smile at the man she loved.

"Oh, you guys!" Murray then exclaimed, tears in his eyes and drew a very startled Sly and Carmelita into a crushing hug, each of them to one side of his bulk. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Umm-M-Murray?" Sly croaked after a moment, his teeth clenched as he was crushed by his overeager, yet well-meaning friend, all the while doing his best to shield Carmelita from Murray's powerful grip.

"M-M-Murray…c-c-can't breathe," Carmelita gasped, struggling as she brought up one hand to softly tickle Murray's ribs in the vain hope that---

Murray guffawed, then thankfully loosened his grip…only a moment before he looked down into his friends' faces to see their pained expressions. He immediately let them both down, smiling sheepishly. "Ooh, sorry! You okay, Carmelita?" he asked, concerned.

Carmelita heaved a much relieved inhalation of air, but then smiled, shaking her head. "Relax, Murray," she assured him. "I'm fine." She then chuckled, whispering to Sly, "I think I actually heard my ribs creak that time…"

"Want me to rub it and make it all better?" Sly teased, grinning.

"Sly!" Carmelita shushed him, but grinned back. "Just you hush, mister!"

"What was that?" Murray wanted to know.

"We're both fine, pal," Sly quickly told his big friend. "A little breathless, but otherwise fine. Thanks for being so excited for us both, Murray."

"Aw, don't mention it," Murray replied with a pleased smile, and even a bit of a blush. "This is so great!"

"I couldn't agree more, mister," Carmelita opined to one and all, and then surprised even Sly when she pulled him to herself and gave him a long smoldering kiss, that had both Murray and Bentley looking away and blushing.

"Gee, could you two get a room already?" Bentley groused. "You're embarrassing me."

"Embarrassing you?" Carmelita countered, well…after she had gotten her breathing back to normal, and brushed a hand through her gleaming sable hair. "That's rich!" she exclaimed, "Remind me again, exactly who the only one in this room that's no longer a virgin might be, hmm?" She looked significantly at Bentley, who turned dark green from his furious blushing.

"Yeah, well," Bentley said, verbally backpedaling. "Um…well, that's because Yuri and I are the oldest, and well, the most mature couple, you understand."

"Uh-huh," Carmelita replied, grinning. "I see."

Bentley tugged fitfully at his collar, and happened to flick a glance at the nearby clock. "Say," he proclaimed, trying to mask his relief with a bit of sternness, "isn't it about time for you to be heading out for Yuri's, Carmelita? I mean, you and Kitty are supposed to be there at---"

Carmelita blinked, then looked at the clock. Her beautiful brown eyes goggled at the time already! "Eep!" she squealed, leaning over to kiss Sly one last time on the cheek. "I've got to get ready! See you later, sweetie!" Carmelita dashed out of the room, and they could hear her footfalls on the stairs.

Moments later, Carmelita appeared, her hair freshly brushed until it gleamed, dressed in a modest mid-calf length cotton black dress with a red leather belt around her trim waist. "So, how do I look, Sly?" she asked, even as she donned her long black trench coat.

"More beautiful than ever, querera," Sly professed, taking her hand to kiss the back of it once.

Carmelita grinned thankfully. "I knew there was a reason to keep you around, Ringtail," she teased, quickly bussing him on the lips, her eyes full of her love for him. "Now, I've got to go. I'll tell you all about it when I get home. See you!"

"Love you, Carmelita!" Sly called after her, smiling as he saw her reddish-brown tail slip out the door. He shook his head as he heard her convertible rumble to life, then heard the whirr of her transmission in reverse…then, with a roar of the engine, his love and her cute little car were gone. "Now doubt about it, gents," Sly told his two life-long pals. "What a Woman!"

They simply shook their heads, for once exactly understanding precisely what their boss meant with those three simple words…

Carmelita was practically humming with happiness as she tooled her sexy little convertible down the streets of Paris to Yuri's chateau. She shivered once, remembering the sound of Sly's oh-so-masculine voice telling her he loved her. Ooh, but she'd never get tired of hearing that!

Her reverie was broken a moment later when a flash of bright green appeared outside her passenger-side window. Carmelita chanced a look, and saw she had been joined by a bright green Yahama racing motorcycle…just like the one Ling drove. However, Carmelita could see that the figure astride that bike just now was most definitely not Ling! Nope, no way…that was a woman…and a vixen to boot…if that reddish-blond tail was any indication.

The figure on the motorcycle seemed to realize they were under scrutiny, and turned their darkened visored visage to Carmelita. The figure then reached on hand up and flicked up the face shield on their helmet.

"Kitty!" Carmelita gasped, then laughed, waving over at her friend on her new means of transportation. She was then sure to exaggerate her mouth movements as she declared, "Lookin' good there, girl!"

Kitty's blue eyes gleamed inside her full face helmet, and she then blew Carmelita a kiss in greeting. She slapped her face shield back down, then gunned the big Yamaha, its engine shrieking with new power. Carmelita watched in not a little awe and much disbelief as Kitty popped her front wheel off of the pavement and goosed the throttle, pulling a wheelie for a minute or so. Even through Kitty's helmet, and her convertible's windows, Carmelita could hear Kitty's whoop. "Woo Hoo!" the girl cried, just before she dropped the free-spinning front wheel down to the pavement once more, eliciting a loud chirp and a brief puff of blue smoke.

Carmelita grinned, then upshifted her Peugeot, dashing past Kitty, and then held that position all the way to before the curb of Yuri's handsome chateau. She got out of her car, and locked it…as she always did. "So, I take it that Ling let you borrow his motorcycle, eh?" she observed with a grin.

"Yep!" Kitty affirmed, then grinned, adding, "That´s what soulmates do, girl." Kitty then looked innocently over to Carmelita after she removed her helmet and stowed it away. "So…what's new, Montoya buddy?" Kitty grinned impishly.

Carmelita smiled, shaking her head. "Oh, not too much, you know," Carmelita replied---feeling the fierce urge to blurt out that she was engaged---to her best friend…however, this was Kitty, and well…she had something to do first. "Okay, now I probably going to regret this…but, thanks, Kitty," she put forth to the obviously surprised blond vixen.

"Why? Because I called you Montoya? Is that it?" Kitty asked, grinning even broader now.

Carmelita grinned, but shook her head. "No…that's not it," she replied, trying not to laugh.

"Then what?" Kitty asked, frowning.

"This!" Carmelita announced, then lifted up her hand to show off her sparkling engagement ring.

"Well, damn!" Kitty gushed, blinking and shaking her head. This girl could be quite the actor…when the mood took that is… "Do you mean---?" she demanded, very proud of herself.

"Sly popped the question only about an hour ago!" Carmelita explained, her expressive brown eyes eyeing the ring. "As I understand it…it sounds as if you were instrumental in getting Sly to put this on my finger, am I right?"

Kitty didn't answer right away, which---frankly!---surprised Carmelita. Kitty's attention instead focused on her friend's engagement ring, then Carmelita's happy face, then the ring again. Then, then…Kitty went and did something so girlish that neither she nor Carmelita could scarcely believe she did it in the first place! Kitty squealed happily, rushed forward, and hugged Carmelita, kissing her friend's face over and over again. "You mean he finally asked you? Really really asked you?" she squealed again, nearly hopping up and down in her excitement.

"Si! He did," Carmelita answered, chuckling. "Thanks again, Sis," she added, pausing to kiss Kitty's forehead once.

Kitty's big blue eyes welled up, and her lower lip trembled briefly before she got her emotions back under control again. "Hey, no problem, Carmelita," Kitty said with the barest of sniffs. "Glad to help, Sis." Then Kitty grinned and hugged Carmelita again, making the Spanish vixen laugh softly.

"Hey, sport…save some of that energy for night ahead, hmm?" Carmelita told her.

"Not a problem, Montoya gal!" Kitty replied, then grunted as Carmelita caught her in the ribs with an elbow. She huffed, then glared over at Carmelita a moment, before laughing. "Okay, okay…no more Montoya tonight. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Carmelita replied sweetly, then grabbed Kitty around the head and drew her in so she could kiss her soundly on her cheek. "Now, you little scamp, let's get a move on. I don't want to be late."

Carmelita and Kitty made their way to the front doors of Yuri´s luxurious chateau. Kitty, ever the rogue, thumped a little ditty on Yuri's oaken door with her fist.

Yuri appeared at the door, saw Kitty grinning at her, and simply shook her head…as if that explained everything. "Ah, bon soir, cheris," Yuri welcomed them both warmly…as was her wont. "Everything is in order. We are all simply waiting for our gentlemen to arrive is all. But…do come in out of the cold, you two!"

Kitty and Carmelita moved thankfully indoors, and Naomi moved up to greet them both and take their coats. "Welcome, Carmelita," Naomi said warmly, taking Carmelita's coat. She then regarded Kitty a bit more coolly. "Kitty," she remarked, taking her coat and with a toss of her platinum-haired head, sauntered away.

Kitty looked over to Carmelita. "What was all **that **about, I wonder?" Kitty mused aloud.

"I don't think Naomi much approves of your matchmaking, sport," Carmelita explained with a shrug. "Eh, at least when it comes to Svetlana and Maria, it seems."

"Eh," Kitty replied nonchalantly, waving idly with a hand. "She'll get over it soon enough…"

"Whatever you say, Kitty," Carmelita hedged, shaking her head, then following her friend toward the sound of voices. "Whatever you say…"

"Carmelita!" Svetlana then squealed happily, leaping to her feet to greet her friend. She embraced the vixen warmly, wrapping her arms around Carmelita's waist. "Oh, it is so good to see you, tovarisch!"

Carmelita chuckled at the exuberant little tigress, and hugged her warmly back. "Hey, Svetlana," Carmelita greeted her, fondly running a hand through the petite tigress' hair, which was so much like her own, only shorter. "Nice to see you too, my friend."

"What?" Kitty then grumped, but her eyes were mischievous. "I guess no one's happy to see me tonight…"

"That is not true!" Svetlana assured her, disengaging herself from Carmelita to move over and engulf Kitty in a welcoming hug too. "I am happy to see you, Kitty!"

Kitty, who was only an inch or so taller than Svetlana, grinned…knowing that Svetlana truly meant that. She hugged the pretty girl then surprised her by lifting her off the floor and whirled her around once, before putting her back down. "I missed you too, kiddo!"

"Da, I see!" Svetlana replied, a bit out of breath, then giggled, her big brown eyes full of warm affection for the blond-haired vixen. "Maria! Come, Kitty is here!"

Kitty grinned as the eager Svetlana almost dragged her by the arm over to greet her more sedate friend, Maria, who grinned fondly at seeing her friend. "Hey there, Maria…what's shakin', girl?" she asked cleverly.

Maria chuckled, shaking her white-maned head. "Are you certain that you are not American, Kitty Petro?" Maria asked, grinning. "For you are crazy like one, tovarisch!"

"Nah," Kitty drawled, enjoying being with her friends again. "I'm Scandavanian, you know. But…I do watch a lot of American television. Hmm, maybe that would explain it…"

"Da, perhaps," Maria mused with a smile. "But, I think you are just plain crazy, you…" Maria's blue eyes flickered to Kitty's own sapphirine ones, then the two shared a chuckle. "I have missed you, Kitty…things are much too sedate when you are absent for too long, you know…"

"Hey, I've noticed that too," Kitty remarked, then grinned. "Pretty weird, huh?"

"Go!" Maria giggled, gently shoving Kitty away. "Go, and spread your madness elsewhere, my friend…"

The young women---friends all!---soon seated themselves in Yuri's spacious salon, and---as friends are wont to do---engaged themselves in conversations…on many diverse subjects.

"…and so tall, the Eiffel Tower!" gushed Svetlana, her hands moving animatedly as she explained seeing the French monument for the first time. "It took my breath away!"

"Yuri, I don't care what you say," Kitty grumbled, but softly. "I'm not growing my hair any longer that it is now. I happen to **like** it this way, thanks."

"Ah, but cheri!" Yuri protested, in vain, it seemed.

"…don't you think, mon ami? I mean, both of them are adults…let them alone, I say!" Naomi murmured to Carmelita, out of Kitty's hearing.

Further conversation was brought to a halt by the melodious tone of Yuri's doorbell. Yuri got to her feet, apologizing to the silent, yet still smiling Kitty, and headed for the door. Not to anyone's surprise, she found herself the leader of a line of very curious, excited young women…

Yuri laid a hand on the polished brass door knob of her front door…but then turned to the line of women in her wake. "For shame, cheris!" she chided them, her blond brows furrowed. "Is this the sort of impression you wish to make on our gentlemen? Non! I should think not! Go on, back to the salon!" Yuri shooed them back, and reluctantly, they moved. "Ah, Naomi…please stay, would you?"

"Of course, Madame," Naomi replied with a nod, then glared at Kitty and Svetlana, who still lingered in the hallway. "Avec!" the cheetah woman growled softly, and Kitty and Svetlana scampered inside the salon. Naomi then turned to Yuri, smiled, then nodded.

"Merci, my Naomi," Yuri responded thankfully. She then turned to the front door, and worked the 'S'-shaped knob. She opened the stout, tall oak doors without a noise…

Jack Turner, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his long overcoat, pulled his bush hat down over his brow a bit more, then plunged his hands back into his pockets once more. "It's bleedin' cold out tonight, mate," Jack groused.

Sean, looking very trim in his belted olive-green trench coat, turned to his friend. "I told you that you'd need gloves, Jack me lad," Sean recalled. "But, d'ye ever listen to yer old pal, Sean? Not bloody likely…" Sean flexed his hands inside of his black woolen gloves, making Jack frown in displeasure.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack grumbled, shivering.

Both of them looked up a moment later, as the tall oak door opened before them. Sean blinked, first at the warm, well-lit interior of the home they found themselves at…then at the absolutely stunning pair of women who answered the door. Sean quickly snatched his black beret off his head, and clenched it in his gloved hand. He then noticed Jack still wore his bush hat, and elbowed the big tiger to remind him of his manners.

"Wotcher do that for, mate?" Jack grumbled in a whisper.

"Faith, man…take off your hat in the presence o' the lasses, mate!" Sean hissed, his green eyes chiding.

"Oop! Sorry, luvs," Jack hurriedly replied, snatching his hat off, and grinning sheepishly at the two women. "A cool night…doncha think?" he added.

"Bon soir, Madame," Sean then addressed Yuri, snapping his heels together, and bowing his head. "A beintot, Mademoiselle," he added, repeating his bow for Naomi's benefit. His tufted ears flicked from the slight flurry of snow that had just started outside, which dotted his reddish-blond hair.

"Ah, bon soir, Monsieurs," Yuri answered with a charming smile, one that was reflected in her amazing green-gold eyes. "Monsieur Turner. Monsieur Mallory. Please, do come out of the cold, the both of you."

"Merci, Madame," Sean replied, his accent one would expect from a native born Parisian, and followed his---in his opinion, at least---slightly overeager big friend inside of the chateau. "I do hope you'll excuse my friend, Madame," Sean tried to explain. "I'm quite afraid that he didn't really dress for the weather."

"Of course," Yuri answered, ever the charming hostess, smiling. "It is very chill out tonight, after all," she added, trying to make her guests feel more at ease.

"Too right yeh are, Yuri luv," Jack replied, taking his big hands out of his pockets and rubbing them together to warm them. "It's a right wonker out t'night, an bloomin' cold to boot."

"Jack," Sean chided his friend, even as he stripped off his gloves, and tucked them in his pockets. "We are guests, you big lummox."

Jack frowned, then cottoned on to what Sean was getting on about. He winced, then grinned apologetically. "Sorry, Ma'am…must mind me 'P's and 'Q's, an' all that…" he told her, then under his breath added, "…at least around me tyrannical pal, Sean, that is…"

Sean closed his eyes wearily a moment, then smiled apologetically. He paused a moment to carefully fold his beret in three and slip it under the left epaulette of his trench coat, then began to unbutton it. "Again, thank you so much for your gracious invitation, Madame Sing," Sean reiterated, sincerely pleased to be invited into the famous socialite's home. Of course, it didn't hurt that the beautiful, engaging Svetlana would be in attendance as well…

"Ah, it is my pleasure, Monsieur Mallory," Yuri replied, pleased with the young man's manners. "As we are to be neighbors, as it were, it is only fitting that we get to know each other, nes pas?"

Jack grinned at that, as much a rascal as Kitty was at times. "Wit' a lovely bunch of sheilas like you all, I'd say it'd be our pleasure, Miss Yuri," Jack teased, grinning.

Yuri could detect the amusement in Jack's statement, and heard the word 'lovely'…but 'sheila'? She tried, at first, to soldier on despite her confusion, but after a moment, tuned helpless eyes to Sean.

"I expect, so I do, that the ladies here aren't all that fluent in yer Australian, Jack," Sean answered, then grinned when Yuri thankfully nodded her agreement. "A 'sheila', you understand, is the Australian slang for 'woman'. Does that make more sense then, Madame?"

Yuri grinned. "Ah, oui…quite," she answered. "Merci, Monsieur Turner…you are a charmer, I'm certain."

"Thanks, luv," Jack said with shameless honesty. "Jack Turner, charmin' to the last…that's me!"

"Mustn't forget 'humble' too, Jack," Sean quipped, shaking his head. "Oh, an' polite, an' proper, an' all the other traits you seem to sorely lack, mate…"

"Don't yeh mind him, me beauties," Jack countered, eyeing Sean with a glare. "He's just jealous, is all."

"Jealous," Sean murmured, smiling, and shaking his head. "Of course…that must be it now. I hope yer ladyships will excuse this poor Irish lad his foibles, so I do…"

Yuri laughed, clapping her hands together at the antics of the two. "Such an entertaining pair, don't you think, Naomi?" she asked, as she took Sean's arm in her own and began to lead him toward the salon.

Jack, ever the charmer, offered his arm to Naomi, who grinned, and accepted. "You are the second largest man I have ever seen, Monsieur," Naomi observed.

"Second, yeh say?" Jack replied, surprised.

"Oh my, oui!" Naomi replied. "My beau, Murray, he is larger than you, Monsieur…but, in all fairness, he is a hippo, so that may explain it, no?"

"Too right it would, Miss," Jack replied, nodding. "Y'know…I'd like to meet this lucky feller of yers, Miss Naomi. I mean, it's not often a big strappin' bloke like meself finds a kindred spirit, you see…"

Naomi giggled, understanding how Madame could find this genial tiger giant such a charming fellow.

"Ah, here we are," Yuri purred as she led Sean into the salon, and into the presence of four very lovely young ladies. "Ladies," she added, holding on to Sean's arm possessively a moment. "May I introduce you to Monsieur Sean Mallory, cheris?"

"Oy, an' don't fergit me, Yuri luv!" Jack called out, grinning. He smiled a bright smile at his escort, and patted Naomi's shoulder genially as she moved off to claim a seat.

"Of course not, Monsieur," Yuri said with a laugh. "You need not worry yourself about that."

"God save Ireland," Sean sighed under his breath, as he usually did when Jack vexed him.

"So, now, allow me to make the introduction, nes pas?" Yuri went on, moving away from Sean. She moved over to where Carmelita had just gotten to her feet. "This, my fine gentlemen, is Ms. Carmelita Fox, one of my closest of friends." Yuri moved over to tug Carmelita's elbow gently urging her forward. "Say hello, cheri."

Carmelita moved forward, extending her hand to Sean. She saw a somewhat reserved, yet friendly lynx gentleman with reddish-blond hair, bright green eyes, and a long scar parallel to his nose that ran over, but did not touch, his left eye. "Good evening, Mister Mallory," Carmelita observed, feeling the somewhat dangerous-looking man gently take her hand, and squeeze it firmly once, then let it go.

"Tis a pleasure to make yer acquaintance, Ms. Fox," Sean replied, looking her over. He saw a very lovely vixen with wary, yet friendly brown eyes, long wavy jet hair, and a strong, very feminine figure. In her black dress and red belt, she made a very fetching figure of a woman. "I hope you'll pardon me sayin' so, Miss Fox, but yer quite a lovely lass, so yeh are."

Carmelita was instantly reminded of her friend, Trish Connelly, the accent was similar, yet different. "No apology necessary, Mister Mallory, and…thank you," Carmelita replied, charmed by his polite bit of flattery.

"Crikey," Jack observed a moment later of Carmelita. "Do yeh even know any plain women, Yuri luv? I mean, this one's a face a bloke'd remember, an' that's a fact!" Jack took Carmelita's hand and shook it once, then grinned. "G'day to yeh, Miss Fox, the name's Jack. Jack Turner."

"Nice to meet you too, Jack," Carmelita returned, telling herself that Kitty was just going to love this guy!

"I'm Kitty!" Kitty said, rushing up to Jack, smiling brilliantly. "Kitty Petro. I hear tell you're from Australia. Is that right?" Her blue eyes were most inquisitive.

"Aye, Miss Petro," Sean answered for his friend. "Jack's as Australian as a kangaroo, or a wallaby, or any other of the things he goes on about." Sean grinned over at Jack, his green eyes clever.

"If that's the case then," Kitty observed, then grinned mischievously, leaning back so she could look up comically to Jack's face, exaggerating his height. "G'day up there, mate! 'Ow's the weather up there, eh?" she told him, in her best rendition of an Australian accent.

Jack was delighted, of course! He laughed. "Aye, now there's a sheila to make a gent feel welcome!" he stated, looking down at Kitty, who grinned. "Yer a roight pretty wee thing," he added, laying on the charm, "would yeh be taken, Miss?"

Kitty laughed, really taking a shining to Jack. "Sorry, mate…but, my heart's already been taken, luv," she replied, reaching up to pat Jack's cheek in mock sympathy.

"My loss, that," Jack replied with a guffaw, then reached down to softly ruffle Kitty's short blond hair in amusement. "Eh, Sean?" Jack then added.

Sean moved forward, and extended his hand to Kitty. "No doubt, Jack me boyo," Sean answered, getting into the spirit of things. He then gently scooped up Kitty's little hand, and softly pressed his lips to the back of her hand. He then looked up and grinned. "Are yeh sure, lass?" he asked cleverly. "Is there no chance a fine Irish lad such as meself, or me big strappin' Aussie pal might be able to woo yeh away from yer beau?"

Kitty felt her heart speed up at being the recipient of all this male adoration, be it pretend or not. "Yeah, I'm sure," she answered. "Though, it's awfully nice for you two to try, you know…"

"Ooh, just wait until I tell Ling!" Carmelita teased, laughing.

"You'll do no such thing!" Kitty barked, blushing. The two followed along as Yuri led the two gents over to meet Maria and Svetlana, who were currently chatting amiably with Naomi.

"Ah, now my fine gentlemen," Yuri announced. "You have met these two young ladies before, have you not?" She indicated the two Russian girls with an elegant sweep of her hand.

"Aye, we've met," Sean allowed, a great deal less certain of himself now. Now, that **she** was near. He looked at the lovely Svetlana---the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen---and despaired. How could so lovely, so innocent a lass feel anything for a scarred washed-up warrior like himself?

Yuri---adept at the subtle nuances of the spoken word and body language---detected the change in Mister Mallory right away, and was puzzled, but said nothing. "Gentlemen, may I introduce you to Miss Maria Foloreva," Yuri observed, beckoning for Maria to get to her feet.

Maria pointedly headed for Sean, avoiding Jack's curious gaze. "A pleasure to meet you again, Mister Mallory," Maria remarked, meeting the dangerous-looking man's friendly green gaze, and smiled.

"And you, Miss," Sean replied, his normal good-spirits restored for the moment, quipped. "Is it just me eyes, Jack…or did this fetchin' blue-eyed lass get even more fair whilst we were away?" Sean knew his big Aussie pal well enough that he had more than a little attraction toward this very lovely Arctic vixen with eyes that reminded him of tanzanite at times. Much to Sean's surprise, Jack---who was usually a most loquacious soul---remained silent a moment…but it was a long moment.

"Er, um," Jack stammered, gazing down into Maria's face, which was averted from his. "Too right, mate! She's a looker, all right." Jack then began to recover some of his composure, and decided to be a bit more forward with the obviously very shy Maria. He reached out a big---yet gentle!---hand, extending his index finger to place it just beside Maria's chin, and he then turned her face toward him and up, so he could look into her eyes. "If I can get her to look at me, I expect, that is…" He grinned his most charming and disarming grin.

Maria felt her heart hammer in her chest, her mouth going dry, her breathing ragged at best. All that, even before he touched her and brought her face up to look into his eyes! As her eyes met his, she felt stunned, her mind seeming to cease working. She felt drawn into his eyes, which were blue like her own, only paler with dark blue rings at the edge of his irises. He had mesmerizing eyes, and it didn't hurt either that he was so handsome! "Mmm, er, uh," Maria struggled to speak, her eyes never leaving Jack's. "I---I have no problem looking at you, Monsieur," she told him. "It is not looking that is problem…" Maria gasped as she caught her faux pas, her cheeks bloomed with her blushing, and she turned away, embarrassed.

Sean realized that the pretty Arctic vixen must be attracted to his pal, Jack, but was embarrassed to be so. He tried to save the poor girl any further embarrassment and hopefully defray the episode a bit. "Faith, Maria lass…we all have that problem, don't you know," Sean explained to her, grinning. "I mean, look darlin'…he fair blots out the sun now, don't he?"

Kitty busted out laughing, and Carmelita chuckled too. Yuri smiled indulgently, her green-gold gaze silently thanking Sean. Naomi simply smiled and shook her head, her smile turning into a most attractive grin. Svetlana giggled, and after a moment, Maria joined her, and the tenseness passed in a round of appreciative laughter.

Jack nudged his pal, and nodded his thanks. Sean might be moody, but the bloke's heart was in the right place. "Eh now, I can't help it I'm this way," Jack pretended to grouse, "it's all me Mum's fault anyway…"

"Your Mother?" Maria asked, intrigued, looking up at Jack again…only this time not so timidly.

"Too right, luv," Jack told her, grinning, nodding his head. "You see…she was a big strappin' lass of a tigress…nothin' at all like yer pretty little friend there," Jack added, indicating Svetlana with a jerk of his thumb. "Now, me Dad on the other hand…" Jack then went on to tell an amusing little anecdote about how his mother and father had met and fallen for one another.

"Vanya," Maria finally said after Jack had finished, wiping her eyes, laughing still. "You are as much a rascal as our Kitty!"

Jack smiled at being called 'Vanya' again. If that cute little vixen wanted to call him 'Vanya'…why, that was all right with him! "Ah, so there's rascal in this group of lovelies, is there? Me hat's off to yeh, Kitty luv!" Jack bowed cordially to Kitty, who---being the rogue she was---bowed back just as theatrically.

"Ah, Svetlana," Yuri said after the conversation waned a bit. "Monsieur Mallory, this is our Svetlana. Svetlana Umanova." Yuri moved between Svetlana and Sean, and then beckoned with her eyes for Svetlana to rise to meet their guest.

Svetlana grinned, nodding her pretty head. She was intrigued with the tall, lithe lynx gentleman with the disfiguring scar. She had grown to like his charming way of talking…which, she had not seen any of during their first meeting. She felt a bit of a kinship with him…as he had had his share of hardships too in his young life. And, she told herself, he seemed to be getting on with his life despite them too. "Dobre vecher, Monsieur Mallory," she greeted him in Russian, not knowing if he might know her own Ukrainian dialect.

Sean felt an initial stab of inadequacy again, but swallowed it down. He smiled, timidly he'd be the first to admit, but smile he did. "Dobre vecher, Comrade Umanova," Sean returned, his accent distinctly Muscovite. "Kak dela?"

Svetlana felt a thrill race up her spine, nearly making her shiver. Oh, but it was heavenly to converse with someone in her own tongue. "Otlichno, spasiba," she answered. She then noticed the glazed looks on most of the other's faces and reverted their conversation back to English once more. "I am quite fine, thank you. I hope today finds you well."

"Never better," Sean replied, feeling not quite so tongue-tied with Svetlana. When he started out with Russian, it sort of gave him the feeling of having something in common with this exquisitely beautiful young woman. "Beggin' yer pardon, Svetlana darlin'…but yer lookin' quite ravishin' this fair evenin', so yeh are…" Sean then blinked, and blushed…but, looked directly at her, instead of turning away, as he felt the urge to do.

Svetlana laughed softly, delighted. "Thank you…er, Sean, is it?" she replied, then blushed, a bit embarrassed to have forgotten his first name that moment. "Of course it is Sean, silly me!" She collected her wits again, and with her heart now racing in her chest, she looked his way again. "Thank you for saying such lovely things about me."

"It is about time that someone appreciate how lovely my Svetlana is," Maria declared, nodding her head proudly, affectionately at her small friend.

"Faith," Sean stammered upon hearing that. "What d'yeh mean, lass? Why, I'd expect that she'd have to be beatin' the lads off with a stick, lovely as she is!"

Now, Svetlana did blush, and quite fetchingly too! "Stoy! Stop!" she cried, but smiled, fanning herself with a hand. "I---I---please, no more. My poor head will explode, nyet?" she pleaded, laughing.

Sean blushed, realizing perhaps he had said too much. But, he told himself, at least the girl seemed receptive to him. Most girls as lovely as she would frown, or give him a look of disgust…but not this one. No, she honestly seemed to be able to ignore his facial scar completely…and, well, and focus on me. He grinned, not even knowing he did so.

"Um, Mister Mallory," Kitty then interjected, clearing her throat. "Sean, if I may?"

"Yes, Kitty…what is it?" Sean replied, arching an eyebrow to ask if he had her name correct.

"Yep, that's me," Kitty responded, imp that she was. "I've a question…if you don't mind my asking?"

Sean steeled himself, knowing most likely her question was going to be about his scar. He sighed, realizing he'd have to tell them…or appear rude. He didn't like it---especially in front of Svetlana---but knew he really didn't have much choice. "Go ahead, lass," he prompted her.

"I don't want to sound ghoulish, or anything, but---" Kitty began, softly chewing her lip a moment before finishing. "About your scar---"

"Kitty!" Carmelita barked softly, yet sharply, her eyes narrowing in her displeasure.

Sean held up a hand, sighing again. "No, it's all right," he assured both Kitty and Carmelita.

"Sean, mate," Jack said softly. "Are yeh certain, pally?"

"Aye, I'm fine with tellin' this, Jack," Sean told him, smiling his thanks for Jack's concern.

"Come, please," Svetlana urged, patting the empty seat beside her. "Sit. At least be comfortable, da?"

Sean thought about it, then grudgingly nodded, and took the offered seat. He rested his elbows on his knees, and beckoned the ladies and Jack to gather around. "All right, I won't go into all the details, mind you," he told them. "But, I'll give you the gist of what happened. Will that satisfy your curiosity?"

They all looked over at Kitty, and she blushed. "Sorry!" she apologized, swallowing hard. "But, tell me you all didn't want to know!" She thrust her chin out pugnaciously. No one argued with her.

"Not your fault, Kitty lass," Sean told her, reaching out to pat her knee in sympathy. He then took a deep breath, and reluctantly thrust his mind back down into his memories. "It all happened when me and my team of commandos were out in the field outside a little town called Assiryah. We were acting as recon scouts for a convoy of armor---you know, tanks, personnel carriers, trucks and the like---that was bound to provide support of a drive into Takrit, Iraq." Sean paused then, almost being able to taste the grit of sand, the salt of sweat that ran down his face back then.

"A glass a water for me mate, eh?" Jack asked Maria, concerned about Sean. Telling this story took a lot out of his pal.

"Of course," Maria said then quickly moved out of the room…only to return a moment later with a glass of water, which she placed beside where Sean now sat.

"Thanks, darlin'," Sean said, almost without thinking. "Well, now…me and me lads and lasses---there was six of us, as I recall---were constantly being ferried ahead by helo, then dropped off about five kilometers ahead, you understand. We were traveling pretty light, only our personal weapons, body armor, and light kit. Our job was to find, and then root out anyone lyin' in wait to ambush the column." Sean then paused and took a sip of water, then another.

"Our regiment's second squad wiped out a bunch of rascals lyin' in wait with some RPGs and IEDs…that bein' Rocket Propelled Grenades, y'know, basically a bazooka…and Improved Explosive Device…basically a road-side bomb, y'see. We were pretty confident that we had the job well in hand," Sean explained, remembering the wind in his face in the helo, the crackle of voices on the command net in his earphones, the heat and scarcity of cover in the sandy wastes.

"So, late that afternoon," Sean continued, and here his voice cracked, the tension in his voice thick. "Me and the lads---and lasses, o' course!---got dropped off again, that bein' the fifth time that day. We deployed as per usual, teams of three on each side of the highway, and then leapfrogged each other in hundred meter intervals." Sean took another drink, and found himself sweating. In his mind's eye, he could see his squadmates, bent over with their weapons and gear, dashing across the desert, leapfrogging scrub and rocks, ever vigilant for the threat of ambush.

"The convoy was approaching, y'see," Sean related, his voice becoming more matter-of-fact. "We, that being my squad, were deployed at the end of our sector, waiting for the convoy to pass us, so we could catch the next helo. I remember seein' the shimmer of heat as the armor hove into view. I was lookin' forward to bein' able to take a long drink. It was so blasted hot! An…an…that's when it happened, you understand…" Sean went pale, and his eyes were unfocused, his vision inward now.

"Jameson, my point man," Sean said hoarsely, "tripped on somethin' in the sand. Queer, I thought, an' told 'im to check it out." Sean took another sip of water, without thinking about it. Svetlana hovered by him, her expression fraught with worry and concern. "Jameson comes back to tell me he's found some sort of cable…an' he wants to check it out. So, I tell 'im, go. That convoy was only two hundred meters away now, and looked might fine, so it did. That was when I heard Jameson shout, and turned to see him uncover an IED. We had stumbled on a well-concealed ambush site…and bloody didn't know it!" Sean was breathing fast, his heart was racing, as he related what had happened. "They must of known we were on to 'em, an'---an' they tripped that IED, shredding poor Jameson into bloody bits! That's when I saw them throwing open spider holes in the ground and leapin' out with RPGs! Fire! I called, opening up on those bastards! Sanders, my commo specialist, was callin' in the warnin' to the convoy. I could see those big tank a-slewin' their big guns around, but we needed to act now!" Sean was sweating profusely now, and didn't even notice that Svetlana had taken his hand and gripped it.

Jack moved over to sit on Sean's other side, putting an arm on Sean's back.

"Fire, damn you! Henbry was hit, and I switched magazines, dragging him back behind a rock. Sanders was returnin' their fire fast as he could. The lead tank got off a main gun round an' sent those bastards runnin'! That's when I noticed them on the other side of the road! 'Ware to the right! They didn't hear me, and Sanders was down now! I had to do somethin'! So, I picked up Sanders' weapon and dashed right across the highway, I did! Firin' at anythin' that moved, I was!" Sean was panting as if he was running a race, unaware at the horrified looks the others---except Jack and Svetlana---was giving him. "I got a good many o' them…but then one of the bastard launched an RPG at me! That bastard! I took him down, good riddance, but the RPG missed me and hit a nearby rock, and detonated." Sean grimaced, feeling again the galvanizing pain of grenade fragments lancing his body, his face. "I knew I was hurt…and hurt bad…but, I couldn't stop! I emptied me magazines, but…then, wull, then I must of passed out. Lost consciousness, you understand." Sean blinked again, and again. "Medic! I called. I've got men hurt! Medic!" Sean lurched forward…but Jack put an arm across his chest and held him back.

"Sean," Jack called gently. "Sean!" he said, and gently smacked Sean's face. Sean blinked one last time, then realized where he was, and blushed. "Excuse me, please," he said, and got woozily to his feet, and staggered out of the room.

"Don't worry, I'll go after him," Jack said, about to get to his feet.

"Nyet," Svetlana said, getting to her feet, waving Jack away. "Allow me." She hurried from the room.

"Wow," a shocked Kitty proclaimed, shaking her head. "I---I had no idea. I mean, had I known I---"

"Kitty, shh," Carmelita soothed, patting Kitty's hand. "I don't think that any of us could of expected something like that."

"Assuredly no, cheris," Yuri agreed. "That poor man…"

"I knew about it, you know," Jack told them in an oddly quiet voice. "I know…because I've been there when he wakes up in a cold sweat, shouting for the medics. He didn't care that he'd been wounded bad…only that his teammates should get attention. It always ends the same way though."

Svetlana found Sean standing outside on the porch in the freezing cold, shivering. She moved out beside him, her arms around herself. "Mister Mallory?" she asked softly from behind him.

Sean seemed not to hear.

"Sean?" Svetlana tried again, moving beside him now to look into his face. "Are you all right, tovarisch?" She laid one hand on his crossed forearms, feeling her heart go out to this brave, scarred man.

"I lost three of them," Sean then said softly, his ears flicking as snow alighted on them. "Three of my mates, my friends."

"In war, people die, tovarisch," Svetlana gently reminded him.

"I know," Sean answered, he then closed his eyes, trying to keep his tears from spilling down his cheeks. "I know."

"It is not your fault," Svetlana said. "You did your best, did you not?"

"Aye, but...they still died," Sean allowed. He turned to her. "Look, Miss…I'm sorry to have burdened all of you with this. This is my problem…not yours. Bloody hell, you don't even know me that well…"

"No, I don't," Svetlana answered then moved around in front of Sean. "But…but, I would like to." She gazed up into his face, seeing his eyes still closed.

Sean opened his green eyes, confused. "Y-Y-You would? But, whyever for, lass?" he asked, no…demanded. He was broken, used merchandise.

"Because," Svetlana told him, "you care. You cared about those men and women you served with. More than you cared about what happened to you. That is a man with a good heart. I---I have not met many such men before."

"Course you have, love," Sean argued. "A pretty wee thing like you? Why, I'm sure there'd be all sort of just grand laddie-bucks just a-queuin up to ask you out."

"Prasteetye," Svetlana disagreed. "Sorry, but you are wrong."

Sean snorted, thinking she was just feeling sorry for him. "Am not," he countered.

Svetlana then thumped him in the chest with her small fist. "Do not tell me what I know, Sean Mallory!" she growled. "You do not know me…in fact, a few months ago, you would have been repulsed by me!"

"What?" Sean demanded, reaching out a hand to stop her fist from striking him again.

"I was a mobster!" Svetlana continued to growl, her face hard. "I was a monster! I preyed on the weak…all to just protect myself. I was vain, I was spoiled, and I was a horrid person!" Tears shone in her remarkable brown eyes.

"Funny," Sean mused, smiling just the most marginal of smiles. "That's not what I see before me, Svetlana…"

"That is because of my friends," Svetlana finally said in a more normal voice. "Carmelita and my Maria…they are the reason I could find my true self again. Not the wicked monster I had allowed myself to become."

"Aye, I hear that," Sean replied, shivering again. "If it hadn't of been for me mate, Jack…well…" he mused, not allowing himself to finish that statement.

"I understand," Svetlana said, honestly, truthfully. "I know just how much one depends on friends…trust me."

"You know what, lass?" Sean said then, smiling a timid yet very charming smile. "I think I do believe you." He looked and saw Svetlana was shivering in the cold, her teeth nearly chattering. "Faith, lass…yer fair to frozen!" He unbuttoned his blazer, and took it off, and draped it over Svetlana's shoulders. "There, that's better now, isn't it?"

"But," Svetlana protested. "You are cold too!"

"Nah, we soldier boys are used to this weather like this," Sean pointed out airily. "Why I consider this but a wee refreshin' brisk evenin', so I do…"

"Now, who lies, eh?" Svetlana replied with a grateful grin. "Though, thank you for your generosity…I am much warmer now."

"Well, lass," Sean then relayed, feeling himself again. "That's good. Very good indeed." He then looked down at the little gorgeous tigress beside him. "You know, I don't know what it is…but, whenever you're around, lass…I feel better. Wonder why that is, eh?"

Svetlana blinked, then smiled a bright smile. "Flatterer," she accused, but then leaned over and rested her dark-haired head against his arm. "Thank you for saying such kind things about me, Mister Mallory," she added.

"C'mon, lass…it's Sean," Sean prompted her, tempted to put a comforting arm around the lovely girl, but embarrassed at the very thought of doing so.

"Sean then," Svetlana corrected, then giggled.

Sean grinned, then decided to risk it. He shyly, very tentatively, put an arm around Svetlana's slender shoulders, drawing her closer to himself. He waited to be pushed away, to have her protest…but, much to his amazement, she didn't! "This is nice," he confessed, then looked up into the starry heavens. "A bit cold now, mind you…but nice."

Svetlana giggled again, then looked up, following his gaze. "Da, it is…beautiful," she admitted, staring at the sky.

"Da, beautiful indeed," Sean agreed, however…he was not looking up…but looking down into Svetlana's wondering face.

Svetlana blinked then looked down to see Sean looking at her intently. She nearly gasped at the adoring look she found in his expression, his soft, affectionate eyes, his small smile. Could he be the **one**? Svetlana wondered to herself…the one I have been looking for?

Sean pulled her into a soft, one-armed hug, then let her go. Magical, he thought then…that was magical. "Svetlana…let's get you inside, eh? You're lookin' a wee bit blue, so yeh are."

"Liar," she replied, giggling again. She put her arm around his trim waist a moment, and hugged him back. "Thank you…well, for everything."

"Twas my pleasure…fer everythin', lass," Sean told her and then opened the door and led her back inside.

"All right there, Sean mate?" Jack asked as he moved into the hall, having heard the door open.

"Aye, I'm fine, Jack me boy," Sean said in a surprising upbeat voice. "In fact, a might better than fine, mate!"

Jack looked to Sean's expression, then over to the surprised yet most pleased expression Svetlana now wore, and put two and two together. "Super, mate!" Jack said, patting Sean on the shoulder jovially. "Let's head back to the party, eh mate?"

"Sure, Jack," Sean replied, and the three of them headed toward the door to the salon.

"…and I am just saying, leave them alone!" came Naomi's irritated voice. "If they love one another, allow them the right to find out themselves, nes pas?"

"Naomi, you're about as much fun as watching grass grow sometimes," Kitty's voice groused.

Maria appeared a moment later behind them. "I had to use the washroom," she told them, grinning. "What is happening, eh?"

"I am not sure, Maria," Svetlana replied. "Let's go in and find out, shall we?"

Svetlana led the way, with Sean just behind her, while Jack followed in Maria's footsteps. "We are back. Sorry about the delay, all," Svetlana told them.

"Never mind that," Kitty crowed in a happy voice. "C'mere…you got feel this!"

Kitty had her hand over Yuri's slightly distended belly, a wondering glow on her face.

Svetlana and Maria, with the two gents behind them, moved over curiously.

"This is so cool," Kitty declared to all and sundry. "Gimme your hand, Svetlana," she commanded. Svetlana shrugged and allowed Kitty to guide her hand over the indulgent Yuri's abdomen. "Wait for it…wait for it…"

"Ooh!" Svetlana gasped as she felt the small lurch from beneath Yuri's smooth taut skin and fur. "Was that really one of your babies?" she wondered aloud.

"Oui, cheri," Yuri told her, smilng at the miracle herself.

Carmelita moved foreward. "Yuri, do you think that I---?" she asked.

"Come, cheri, give me your hand, no?" Yuri then reached out gently to take Carmelita's left hand and guided it to her abdomen. "There! Did you not feel that, Carmelita?"

"Oh yeah," Carmelita replied grinning. "You've got athlete on your hands there, Yuri!"

"Carmelita?" Naomi suddenly spoke up, taking Carmelita's hand in her own, holding it up to gaze at it. "Is this new, cheri?"

"Um, yeah," Carmelita said coyly. "You could say that…"

Yuri looked over and gasped. "Cheri? If I am not mistaken…that has all the look of an…an…an engagement ring. Did he---? I mean---did you---?"

Carmelita blushed and nodded. "Sly asked me to marry him!" she squealed happily, grinning and laughing happily.

"Congratulations, cheri!" Naomi crowed, throwing her arms around Carmelita.

"Aw, Carmelita, cheri! I am so happy for you!" Yuri triumphed, hugging her friend.

Carmelita grunted a moment later as Maria and a now crying Svetlana hugged her too. She laughed and hugged them all back…best as she could.

Sean laughed, then remarked to Jack, "So, mate…do you think it's contagious?" he mused aloud.

Jack laughed too. "Who cares? With that lovely bunch of sheilas, I say…why not!"

Carmelita then broke into a fit of giggles as Jack and Sean joined in, laughing and hugging the six lovely and giggling girls before them. "Stop! Stop!" Carmelita managed finally. "I've got to go use the restroom!"

They all dissolved into laughter as Carmelita scampered off to do her business…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As the girls---and the two gents!---found seats, awaiting Carmelita's return from the restroom, Kitty took a seat next to a tired, yet smiling, Yuri Sing. Kitty was still fascinated with Yuri's pregnancy, and her upcoming children…although it did sort of embarrass her a bit to admit it to herself.

"Er, so, Yuri…exactly how many kids do you think you'd want? Er, if you don't mind my asking, that is," Kitty asked very softly and politely.

"Ah, our tomboy is curious, hmm?" Yuri answered knowingly, giving Kitty a small, teasing yet warm smile. "Well, Kitty, I would prefer a large family, you see. My parents had only Jacques and myself…and we were rather lonely at times. I do not want my children to be that way. I have talked with Bentley about this and he is all for it as well, what a sweet man he is." Yuri paused a moment to sigh adoringly, and Kitty had to hide her smile behind her hand a moment. Thankfully, Yuri didn't seem to notice. "He and I are hoping that we will have at least three children."

Kitty smiled, nodding. She then became thoughtful, which was a bit out of the ordinary for Kitty. "Well…you know, Yuri…I've thought about it---er, I mean, having children, you understand---for a long time," she admitted, blushing just a bit. "We've discussed this between ourselves, and er…Ling and I would like to become parents too, I think."

Yuri was surprised, and cocked a blond eyebrow, looked over at Kitty. "Oh? Really, cheri?" Yuri asked, intrigued by this odd little discussion she and Kitty were now having.

Kitty blushed again, smiling. "Yeah well, I know this all sort out of the blue and everything," Kitty admitted, rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "You know---before I met Ling, I mean---I was even more the tomboy than I am right now."

"Is that so, cheri?" Yuri asked, smiling at the dear rascal beside her. "I hope you will excuse me, Kitty dear, but that I have a very hard time believing." Yuri grinned mischievously, her green-gold eyes twinkling with fond teasing.

Kitty grinned in challenge. "So…don't believe me, huh? Well, you just ask Carmelita when she returns…she'll tell you!" Kitty announced, patting Yuri's hand to let her know she took no offense. "I was really bad, Yuri…I mean, before I met my Ling, anytime anyone asked me if I had found myself a boyfriend, I'd just give them a look of such disgust."

Yuri frowned at this, disliking impoliteness. "Really now, cheri…that was not very nice," Yuri softly chided her.

Kitty grinned in embarrassment, but continued on anyway. "Well, perhaps not,Yuri…but, I couldn't help myself," Kitty offered. "Look, I didn't like guys that way, okay? I mean, they could be great friends, you know…but beyond that, er…no thanks. Hey, I even ditched my sex education class at school…in part because I thought sex was the most disgusting thing I had ever heard of for one, and because every time I had to look at a man naked from the waist down, I sort of got this awful queasy feeling." Kitty saw Yuri looking at her doubtfully, and held up her hand as if taking a vow. "Really! I did…I'm not joking! It really happened, lady," Kitty assured her.

Yuri opened her mouth to comment, but then closed it and motioned for the unusually chatty Kitty to continue.

Kitty grinned her thanks…glad she could just continue without any interruptions. There were not very many times that Kitty was this open with folks, and it helped when she could just get it all out at once, you know? "Well, then I met Ling. He was such a great guy, so it came as no surprise to me that we became such great friends. He was so…er, easy to talk to, and would listen to me without interrupting, and…and well...er," Kitty began, then lost her confidence as she revealed more and more of her innermost workings to the patiently listening Yuri Sing. "Er, well…at least that's what I thought initially."

"Of course, cheri," Yuri said, understanding all too well the feelings Kitty was alluding to. "I have seen you two together…you are well-suited, you know."

Kitty grinned thankfully at Yuri, glad to have her on her side. Besides Carmelita, Yuri was the closest thing Kitty had to a mother figure. "Thanks, Yuri…that's sweet of you to say. Well, where was I again? Er, oh yeah, I remember. Then, when I was around Ling…there'd be times…times where I would find myself just…well, staring at him, you know. And then, I'd find myself getting all tongue-tied and uncomfortable, and…er." Kitty faltered.

Yuri knew this was hard, but wanted Kitty to continue, so she reached out to take Kitty's cold little hand and squeezed it encouragingly and comfortingly. "Go on, cheri…" she softly urged her.

Kitty grinned, then, blushing softly. "It was funny really…looking back, I mean, you know? I remember any number of times, blinking as Carmelita snapped her fingers in front of my face…me being lost in just thinking about my times with Ling. Man, was I ever embarrassed!"

"That is understandable, Kitty," Yuri soothed, squeezing Kitty's hand again. "You may of not known it, cheri…but that is fairly typical of a young woman falling in love with a young man."

"Yeah, I know," Kitty admitted, a bit shame-faced, yet smiled. "The only one I was fooling was myself. Heck, Carmelita knew…heck, she had to! She teased me all the time about Ling. And…er, all I did was deny, deny, deny! 'I am not!" I'd tell her. Boy, was I ever a dope! All those years with my matchmaking, and here I was missing every one of the signs I should know all too well."

"Seeing such feeling in others is easy, Kitty," Yuri told her, smiling. "Seeing them in oneself is a much more difficult task."

"Yeah, you got that right," Kitty said with a laugh. She then stopped talking, and became thoughtful again. "Who knows? Maybe I was just scared, I told myself."

"Scared of what, mon petite?" Yuri asked soothingly, motherly.

Kitty chuckled, her blue eyes thankful to Yuri. "You know, Carmelita asked me the very same thing. Gee, I don't know really, Yuri. Er, maybe I was scared that being with Ling was going to change me. And not for the better, I should add."

"A common enough fear…even for girls who have not grown up as tomboys, cheri," Yuri pointed out.

"Yeah, I sort of realized that too, Yuri. But, man…I found myself having nightmares even before I realised I was falling for Ling. I'd wake up sweating after having dreams of the two of us, in a house, surrounded by a horde of children. And, most horrible of all…I saw myself then…looking just like all the bimbos I used to gripe about, giggling every half a minute!" Kitty told Yuri a bit ruefully, but with a smile nonetheless.

"Oh, cheri…we all face such things, you know," Yuri told Kitty with a comforting smile, hugging her.

Kitty leaned her head to Yuri's shoulder, and continued on. "Maybe I was afraid that he---Ling, I mean---wouldn't want me to be a tomboy. What if he wanted a real girl to love…and not me?" Kitty paused a moment, clearly at odds with herself, but then continued again. "Then…then, Carmelita went and quit her job with Interpol…and I suddenly found myself alone, without a partner."

"Ah, mon cheri," Yuri said, gently stroking Kitty's arm, attempting to comfort her. Kitty appreciated that gesture…very much indeed.

"Besides feeling all alone, I had another problem too. I hadn't gotten myself a driver's license yet, and I couldn't really ask Carmelita to chauffeur me to work and back, you know. So, I picked up the phone and dialed Ling, asking him if he could pick me up and drop me off from work each day. He was such a dear…of course he agreed, and that was that," Kitty told Yuri, still leaning against the snow leopard's comforting shoulder.

"You know, I think that was the first time I had ever been so close to him. I mean, I had to hold on to him tightly when we commuted to work…I didn't want to fall off, after all," Kitty continued. She paused moment, then looked up at Yuri, speaking again. "The Chief then assigned me and Ling as partners, and I was responsible to get him up to speed on all of my and Carmelita's cases. Especially the Cooper case. Oh yeah, I told him the straight truth, all right. All about why Carmelita had quit her job, and why I didn't really want to pursue the case very much. And…you know what he did, Yuri?"

"Non, cheri," Yuri responded, stroking Kitty's arm. "What?"

Kitty smiled fondly then. "Ling simply smiled, and said that I had to be very brave to keep such secrets to myself. I blushed like a schoolgirl, of course, and we both clammed up. Now, after a while, I broke that silence, telling him, 'I am glad that the Chief assigned you as my partner.' Ling simply smiled, as he usually does, and walked over to me. He didn't say a single word, but instead leaned forward and kissed me." Kitty knew she was blushing…but she smiled a winning loving smile all the same.

Yuri smiled, feeling the heat from Kitty's cheek and knew she was blushing. "You're first real kiss, oui?" she prompted Kitty.

"Yeah, that was my fist real kiss," Kitty admitted, looking up into Yuri's eyes, grinning. "Soon after that, we---er, ahem!---began hanging out together. It wasn't too long after that and we were offically together, a couple."

"Ah, young love," Yuri sighed, hugging Kitty, who simply smiled and hugged Yuri back.

"It was really great! I just loved being with Ling…every single moment I could! We got along so well, and he treated me so kindly, and I just loved having him in my arms, holding him close," Kitty gushed, surprised at this outpouring of emotion, but pleasantly surprised that what she spoke was the absolute truth. "Now…after a long while, well…we two, we er, wanted to take the next step in our relationship."

"You are speaking of making love, no?" Yuri questioned, looking down into Kitty's eyes.

Kitty nodded, and gulped. "Yeah. Oh, but I was scared…you know, because of my past. Sex had always been so disgusting to me and now...here I was about to…er, um…to do it, you know?" Kitty was blushing a hot red now, her ears a bright pink inside. "Fortunately---or maybe not!---just as we both had er, taken off our clothes, and---ahem!---laid down, the phone rang. It was Carmelita, and she was telling us that she and the gang had busted Polarsky."

Yuri grinned. "Talk about bad timing, no?" Yuri laughed. "But, much time as passed since then, cheri. So, did you and your Ling…did you---I mean, that is is---er?" Yuri giggled as she stammered out the slightly embarrassing question.

"Oh, yeah," Kitty admitted smiling as she remembered that day fondly.

"So, was it as bad as you thought, Kitty dear?" Yuri asked.

"Quite the contrary, Yuri. It was one of the very best nights of my life," Kitty replied. "And…that's just about enough on that subject, okay?"

Yuri giggled, but nodded her agreement.

"It wasn't too long after that---ahem!---Carmen gave birth to her Maria and Enrico," Kitty went on. "I happened to be there with Carmelita and Carlos when Carmen was in labor, and we all waited together. It seemed like forever…but, soon enough we were allowed inside to visit Carmen and her children."

"I have seen them," Yuri reminded Kitty. "There are adorable."

"Oh yeah! And, they were so small, Yuri! I was so amazed that these two little things in Carmen's arms were actually two, living, breathing little people. Oh, and when Carlos took his little Maria from Carmen, he and Carmelita simply gushed so warmly over her, I felt my heart leap. Now, me…I just watched little Enrico. Carmen must of noticed as she asked me to come over to her side. She then asked if I'd care to hold him. Oh, did I ever! Mmm, Yuri…oh, the wonderful yet strange feelings I got when I held him...well, you'll know what I'm talking about before too long, you know, after your little ones are born."

"Of course," Yuri replied, smiling.

"It was so surreal, really," Kitty went on a moment later, snuggling her cheek to Yuri's shoulder. "In that small moment, it was as if I was holding my very own son. The boy I dreamed of, the one I wanted to grow up, become a success, and perhaps even make me a grandmother one day. Isn't that so weird…coming from me, I mean? Then, I sobered up---remembering that he wasn't mine, he was Carmen's son. I was curious then, and I asked Carmen if having her children was all worth it. You know…having them inside your womb for so long, then having to push them out, and finally becoming their round-the-clock slaves for a good long time. You know, I wasn't quite prepared for her answer to that. Carmen told me that she couldn't answer that for me, that was something I would have to figure out all on my own. But, at least for her and her Carlos, her answer was yes, yes it was worth it. I never really forgot the feeling the answer gave me."

"A most wise woman is Carmelita's older sister, I think, my Kitty," Yuri added, holding Kitty close.

Kitty then pushed gently away from Yuri, and looked into her eyes, still having more to get off of her chest, as it were. "After that, why that was Fashion Hell," Kitty said, her eyes gleaming most mischievously.

"Pardonnez moi?" Yuri said, frowning as she looked over to see Kitty shudder. "I am sorry, cheri…what was that again?"

"Oops! Sorry, Yuri," Kitty replied, backpedaling a bit. "It´s just...well, I hate make up that much. All right, okay, not as much as I did before…but, still I hate it. I swear, the only time I'm ever going to wear a dress will be at weddings..." Kitty looked around then, and grinned wryly. "And, judging by all the couples---and potential couples---I see here, that's more than enough for me in my lifetime, thanks."

Yuri laughed again. "It is a shame, cheri, that you feel this way. For, you do know, I hope, just how wonderful you look in one of my dresses, no?"

"Nice try, Yuri," Kitty allowed. "And, yes, I do know I look good in your dresses…but I still don't like 'em. So, enough with the subtle hints, okay?"

"As you say, cheri," Yuri replied, but she wasn't fooling Kitty…who could see she was far from done on that particular subject.

"Whatever," Kitty said flippantly, then smiled. "So…when the show was over and done, you and Bentley weren't the only ones having themselves 'a private celebration'." Kitty blushed, remembering being with Ling, and how wonderful she felt to be with him that memorable evening. "I realized a few months back just how much I really wanted to be a mother…to have my own children to love. Not just an Auntie, like I am to Maria and Enrico, but my own. So, as I said, I've changed a great deal since I first meet Ling, and changed for the better, I think." She then looked over at Yuri. "Um…er, so…do you think I'd make a good mother, Yuri?" Kitty wanted to know, her blue eyes full of hope and trepidation too.

Yuri smiled, and reached out to gently caress Kitty's cheek. "Ah, so that is what this whole story was about, hmm?" Yuri deduced with a grin. "As for that, Kitty, I hope you do realize that you are practically but a child yourself. You know just what kids are like, what they like to eat, and what they don't. That is no small talent and it sounds like the makings of a truly spectacular mother to me, I know."

"Really?" Kitty said in wonder, her big blue eyes alight in happiness and wonder, her smile making Yuri nearly glow with her own happiness.

"Ah, but of course, cheri!" Yuri answered her, hugging the now bubbly petite vixen. "You shall make a wonderful mother." Yuri paused, thinking, then uttered, "Now…as for myself…er, the jury is still out, I should think."

Kitty smiled, then laughed softly. "C'mon, Yuri! You'll be a great mother too."

"That is very sweet of you to say, cheri. But, how could I be, oui?" Yuri asked. "I do not know the first thing about being a good mother, you know. My own mother was most often away on business, meetings and the like, so often hiring a nanny for myself and Jacques."

"Trust me, Yuri," Kitty assured her, patting her hand. "You'll be a great mother, and…you wanna know why?"

"Very much, oui," Yuri replied, nodding, her glorious green-gold eyes curious.

"You will be because you already are one, silly!" Kitty replied with a smile.

"I am?" Yuri replied with a look of confusion.

Kitty simply pointed across from where they now sat. Yuri frowned, but looked over and saw both Svetlana and Maria, happily talking with their two new friends. "I've had enough talks with those two to know that you are the closest thing they now have for a mother. And, quite frankly, I couldn't agree more. Look, a good mother is the woman who just wants only the best for her children, yes?"

"Of course, Kitty," Yuri agreed, still puzzled.

"Agreed. And, look here…believe you me, Yuri Sing, you have managed that feat most handily. If you don't believe me…just ask Svetlana. Or Maria." She then took Yuri's hands in her own, and gazed into the lovely snow leopard woman's startled green-gold eyes. "Or…just ask me."

Yuri's eyes welled up, and her breath caught in her throat, gazing with adoration and love at the rascally scamp of a tomboy vixen that had so neatly wrangled her way into Yuri's own big heart.

Luckily just then, Carmelita chose that moment to return. "I'm back!" she declared, feeling much better now. "So…what did I miss?" She was unprepared for Kitty to hoot with laughter. "What?"

Yuri regained her composure, smiled at all of them, then stood upp. "Very well now, my guests…one and all," she began, her voice sonorous and smooth on the ears. "We have had a memorable night as of yet, no? Of course! All my parties are that way, non?" She smiled, and was rewarded with their soft, appreciative laughter. "Before dinner is served for the evening, I thought it might be beneficial to us all to get to know one another a bit better, don't you think? So, since we are all here, all comfortable and snug in my salon…I thought we could have ourselves a little chat of sorts, just among friends, as it were. Does that not sound like a very good thing, mon amis?"

"Sound like a bonzer plan to me, Yuri luv," Jack opined, then grunted as Sean caught him with an elbow in the ribs. Jack glared at his friend a moment, then grinned.

"I'm all for it, chums," Kitty threw out, only to grunt herself as Carmelita replicated Sean's action to silence his chatty big friend.

"That's it," Kitty said, getting to her feet. She moved over to Sean. "All right, pal…up and over by Svetlana…now!"

"Right away, yer Ladyship! Beggin' yer pardon, o' course," Sean replied, grinning, waiting for Carmelita to get up and move over beside Yuri.

Kitty then took the seat beside Jack on one side, while Maria occupied the one on his other side. "Finally, mate…we're safe from those bloody elbows!" Kitty declared, and Jack---being Jack, of course!---laughed and gave Kitty a big hug, which left the little vixen nearly out of breath.

Jack saw the effect of his hug, and grinned apologetically. "Sorry 'bout that one, luv," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it, mate," Kitty told him. "I'm sure my circulation will return…eventually."

Jack blinked, looked incredulously at Kitty, then roared with laughter. "You're all right, you are, Kitty luv!" Jack declared, making Kitty beam.

"Oy," both Sean and Carmelita opined simultaneously a moment later. They exchanged a startled glance, then joined in with the warm laughter their comment had caused.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Very well, cheris," Yuri began, taking the floor, as it were. "Now, since some of us know one another, know others only a little, and some hardly at all…why, I thought we could all take turns telling the others about ourselves. Perhaps, that way, we can get to understand one another." Yuri stopped, then gazed out curiously at those seated before her. She saw quizzical expressions on most of their faces, smiles and frowns interspersed. "Now, because it was my idea, then I shall begin, no?"

"Right you are, Yuri luv," Jack encouraged softly, frowning when he saw his pal Sean, sigh and roll his eyes.

"Merci, Jack," Yuri answered with a smile. "I am Yuri Sing. Now, most of you know me as the face of C'est Sing, my fashion line. Some say I am known all around the world…but, I have my doubts on that, mon amis." She smiled the gentle warm smile that she reserved for only her friends. "Now, I am not the only Sing, heavens no! Jacques Sing, who is the head of Banque d'Paris in Versailles, is my older brother, and a truly remarkable man. My parents, who call Paris home, proudly uphold the aristocratic line of Sing. They would tell you---oh my, yes!---that there have been Sings spanning back to the early 1500s, here in France. They would then go on to tell you all that the Sings have been of pure aristocratic blood since the first Sing was knighted by a French King in the Middle Ages." Yuri lifted her chin, drew her slender shoulders back, regal as any queen could ever hope to be. But, that only lasted a moment, and her warm smile returned. "Well, be that as it may, my friends, that lineage…the supposedly unsullied bloodlines of the Sings…is tragically, though quite happily for me, about to expand, shall we say. My brother Jacques and his Celeste---she being his darling wife---are the ones responsible for propagating the proud bloodlines of the Sings." Yuri paused, then grinned positively impishly! "As for myself…I will very soon give birth to my children. Children born from the union of myself and my Bentley…mon belle cher. This, I should tell you, shall absolutely horrify my poor parents…who had---shall we say?---such high aspirations for me. Do I care? Of course, they are my parents, and despite their single-minded stubbornness regarding my future, I do still love them. But, do I care enough to forgo following what I know is right for me? Non! I do not! Let them disapprove of me and my Bentley. It shall be their loss, for I intend to raise my children as Sings, but also give them the benefit of knowing---and loving---their father, the love of my life. Ah, well…c'est la vie, no?"

There was a short awkward silence, but that was shattered by the sound of soft applause…coming from Sean Mallory. Jack grinned, and added his thunderous applause to his mate's. The others joined in, and before they knew it, they were laughing and applauding poor Yuri until she blushed furiously, blinking her big green-gold eyes, smiling in her most pleased embarrassment.

"Please, you are too kind to a poor old woman," Yuri told them all meekly.

"Faith! A poor old lass she says she is," Sean remarked, his voice amused. "God in Heaven…if she's that beautiful now---bein' an old lass---can yeh fair wonder what a looker she must have been back when?"

Kitty laughed first, but everyone joined in soon enough, even Yuri…who moved over to kiss Sean on the cheek for saying something so sweet. "Merci, Sean," Yuri told him, grinning at his own blush.

"Mary and Joseph," Sean husked, blinking. "That woman's a force o' nature, so she is…"

Yuri laughed again, then glanced over to Svetlana. "He is such a nice boy, eh Svetlana?" she mused aloud, grinning.

Svetlana blushed, but nodded her head before looking away.

Yuri saved poor Svetlana any further embarrassment by turning to her Naomi. "Ah, Naomi cheri. Why do you not go next, hmm?" Yuri suggested, nodding encouragingly.

"Of course, Madame," Naomi replied with a smile. "I am Naomi Rousseau. Executive Director of C'est Sing." Naomi declared her title with obvious pride, gazing over very fondly at Yuri, who smiled back warmly at her. "Where to begin, no?" She paused a moment, thinking. "Ah, well…my family is aristocratic as well…though our blood is nowhere as blue as Madame's is."

Jack chuckled appreciatively, causing Naomi to grin back at him. Kitty looked over to Carmelita, who grinned, then shrugged back.

"The Rousseaus, in the mid-1700s I think, were granted a baronetcy by the ruling French King. A minor one…but a baronetcy all the same. You may wonder why I make mention of this, no? Well, it is because it is that privilege that allowed me to move in some of the same circles as Madame. That is why Madame's father and my own became college acquaintances…then, casual friends, you understand."

There were several nods of comprehension, and Naomi nodded herself, then continued on.

"I first met Madame during one of my father's college reunions. As I recall it was a most boring affair for a seven year old girl such as myself. I was an only child you see, and well…with mostly adults around, there was not much for me to do but to stand there and behave. That changed soon enough when Monsieur Sing arrived and began reminiscing with my father. Monsieur Sing had brought along his own daughter…and, you guessed it well enough, it was our Yuri. Now, Madame was older than me…hmm, I think you were twelve, were you not, Madame?" Naomi looked to Yuri for confirmation.

"Non," Yuri corrected. "I had just turned thirteen then, cheri."

"Ah, there you have it," Naomi replied, smiling. "Well, she was---as Monsieur Mallory said a moment ago---absolutely beautiful. I felt the ugly duckling in her presense…but, thankfully, she was thrilled to have another girl to talk with. She and I discussed many things that day---which was long, I remember. By the end of the evening, Yuri and I had become friends…and we promised to write to one another often as we both could."

"Which only just recently stopped," Yuri explained. "Now that Naomi lives with me in my chateau, you see."

"Merci, Madame," Naomi said warmly, still stunned to this very day how she could have been so fortunate to of befriended Madame. "Well, I did tell you that I was an only child, did I not?"

Her audience nodded, interested.

"Ah, I see I did," Naomi observed. "I was thrilled to meet Yuri's brother, Jacques later that same evening. I remember having the biggest crush on him, he was so handsome! But, my father discouraged that, straight off…I was not good enough for the Sings, he told me, and I was sad. Well, I suppose some of that comes from the fact that my mother---rest her soul---died giving birth to me, leaving my poor Papa to raise me all on his own. He did his best to raise me, to teach me what was expected of a young woman, all that. I am sure he did the very best he could…and I love him for that! Yuri and I still corresponded with one another…and please allow me to say that I am so thankful to Yuri for all her help in my most trying times. She was my older sister, confidant, and part mother all the years of my short life. Ooh, merci again---a thousand times!---Madame. I love you so much!" Naomi was not too proud to allow them to see the grateful tears she shed, her warm amber-hued eyes shining with her devotion to Yuri.

"Please, cheri," Yuri protested…though, very softly. "I know."

Naomi regained her composure quickly. "After I had graduated university, with my MBA, Madame immediately invited me to join her business…which I accepted oh so gladly! You see, Madame had just opened her business, C'est Sing, and I was one of her very first employees. I have learned so much from her, and it is only because of her that I am where I am today. I got to learn how to run a business…in both good times and bad, watching Madame's sterling example. She was even kind enough to listen and encourage me to participate in the day-to-day running of her line. Yuri helped to mature, she helped me to become a well-respected businesswoman, why…why she even helped me to become a woman…for it is with her help---er, and others---that I met my beau, the love of my life, my Murray…so thank again to my Yuri, oh…and of course, my sweet friend, Carmelita, oh and---and, here I will willingly swallow my pride a moment---thank you, Kitty…for helping me to realize how much I really loved him."

Kitty grinned a big chow-eating grin. "Hey, no problem there, Naomi. You're welcome," Kitty replied. Then she slapped her hands together softly, grinning. "So…does that mean that---?" Kitty asked.

Naomi gave her such a stern look and a glare, that Kitty's eyes widened a moment, and she blinked. "Um, I think I'll take that as a no, then," she mumbled, turning away.

Yuri smiled indulgently, knowing that Naomi and Kitty would work out their difficulties soon enough…all on their own. She would just give them time. "Carmelita? Would you be so kind and---?" she urged.

Carmelita smiled, then got to her feet, then turned to address those seated before herself. "Look, the Foxes are no aristocrats, okay? Now, that certainly doesn't mean I don't appreciate the history and grandeur of both Yuri and Naomi's family…because I do. Well, it's just that every family has its history, you know? And, based on that, every individual does as well. So…well, my own history, needless to say, is nowhere near as grand as either Naomi's or Yuri's was. My family---myself included---are originally from Spain, from around the Toledo area. However, as my father was an Interpol Inspector, shall I say we moved around a lot? Because we did! Now, when I was about say…sixteen, we all moved here to France. As I said, my Papa, heck, my whole family is in law enforcement…has been for over four generations now. My Papa retired from Interpol as a Captain. Which, oddly enough is the very same rank currently held by my wonderful older sister, Carmen. I love her so much…she is so wonderful, and smart, and the best sister I could of ever hoped for! Er, though you don't need to tell **her** I said that." Carmelita grinned, but then continued. "Well, Carmen is married to an Interpol man, his name is Carlos, and has just recently had two children, a boy and a girl: little Enrico and Maria. Now, me…well, I too used to work at Interpol, and the highest rank I managed to achieve was Inspector…something I'm quite proud of. For four, nearly five years, I thrived at my post…I drew tough assignments, but hey, someone had to…why not me? That was when I drew the Cooper case. Now, at first, I thrived on the challenge…Cooper was the toughest case I ever got. But, eventually, when I could not seem to bring him to justice, things began to sour between me and Interpol…specifically with me and my Chief. Things came to a head during the beginning of August, this year. Look, he rode me constantly, threatened my job at least once a week, made my life a living hell. So, come August, I had finally had enough, okay? So, having said that, I resigned, took some time to clear my head, and started a new career…and incidentally found the guy I've been in love with for a long time. Hey, here's a neat tie-in, folks…you probably would of never guessed that it was through my guy---and his friends---that I meet both Yuri and Naomi. Neat how things work out sometimes, si? I grew to enjoy those two's company more and more, and…well, we've all been friends ever since." Carmelita bowed her head, indicating she was done, and sat down, smiling at everyone's polite, interested applause.

"Well, me boyo," Sean remarked, looking over at Jack. "By the looks we're getting', mate…I'd say were next on the docket."

"Too right yeh are, Sean," Jack acknowledged. "Now, ladies…" Jack began, warming up to speaking, his blue eyes alight now. "Sean an' me…why, we both started out separate like…but before too long, why…we was a team, y'know? So, havin' said that," Jack explained, then clapped his hands together, indicating he was about to begin. He turned briefly to Sean, "You be sure to chime in, mate…when yeh see fit, eh?" Sean nodded that he would.

"Right then, I'll be startin' our tale, me lovelies," Jack told them, smiling as he began. "I be Jack. Jack Turner, that's me! In case any of yeh lovelies might be wonderin'…I hail from just outside Melbourne, the jewel of Australia. You can give those blokes Sydney, I say…give me Melbourne any time. Me parents, Lord bless 'em, ran an import/export shop right off of the ocean…right off the harbor. Their names are Max an' Abigail. Well, after they set up shop...why, they went an' had us! By that I mean, meself…and me li'l sister, Sydney. Oy, but she's a doll, me Sydney girl is! Here…lemme show yeh all a picture, eh?" Jack fished in his back pocket for his wallet, then retrieved a picture of him and a small dark haired tigress with blue-gold eyes and the most charming smile. "Yep, that'd be me Sydney…ain't she just bonzer?"

"She is a lovely girl, Jack," Yuri opined, and the others nodded their agreement.

"Aye, too right she is!" Jack agreed, grinning. "Anyway…me an' Sydney had the best me parents could afford. We weren't livin' like Kings, mind…but, truth be known, we didn't care. Life beside the ocean was jus' grand, the weather was jus' perfect, and me and me mates were kings of the world, y'know?" Jack then paused, reminiscing himself. "Why, then I graduated high school…an' bein' the adventurous type, I wanted to prove meself, you know? I mean, I knew I was a big lad, and strong too! So…I guess, it was me Uncle Merle what convinced me…but, I shocked me poor Mum when I signed up in the Army." Jack then turned to Sean, and jerked his chin his way, indicating he should say his piece now.

Sean cleared his throat, then got up and perched on the arm of the sofa he had been sitting on. "First off, I'm Sean. Sean Mallory, Irish born and bred," he began, proud of his Irish heritage. "I grew up in the south o' the Emerald Isle, just north of Killarney in County Kerry. I was one o' five children to me Dad and Mum---they bein' Duncan an' Mary. Now, lemme think a moment…let's see…it's Liam, then me…then Quinlan, she bein' me nearest sister, don't you know…then Mary, then, little Isabelle. Aye, that'd be 'em all."

"A big family, da?" Svetlana observed. "Three sisters and a brother?"

"Aye, lass," Sean agreed, smiling. "Me Dad was an electrician, an' he made a good wage, so he did. But, with seven mouths to feed, he kept the books balanced by doin' odd jobs, electric things, you see. Me Dad was good wit' his hands…an' he tried to pass that on to his sons, Liam an' me." Sean then paused, thinking some more.

"Now, Liam…now, he made me Dad proud, so he did," Sean explained. "He went to the university---in Tralee---an' graduated in Electrical Engineerin'. Took his apprenticeship wit' the ol' man, then his journeymen's license…now, he runs Dad's business. Quinlan married a doctor, so she did, an' me Mum is fair to burstin' pride for her. Mary went off to see the world, an' she's now a teacher in Germany, so she is. I always loved Mary the best o' me sisters. She a sweet lass, with eyes as green as emeralds. She's met herself a fella, I think…she won't tell me, but a brother know that sort of thing, you see."

"What about Isabelle?" Kitty asked, good with remembering names.

Sean paled then, and Kitty grimaced…afraid she'd stuck her foot into things again. Sean looked up. "Well, Isabelle…why she went an married an English, so she did! Me Dad won't e'en speak with her, the poor lass. I met the lad, he's a kind man, an' it's easy t'see that he loves our Belle to distraction. Me Mum still keeps in contact wit' her…but it pains poor Belle to not share her glories and her sorrows wit' Dad now."

Yuri frowned. "Why is it that parents, who are supposed to love their children, can be so hurtful to them as well?" she observed.

"Oh, I think it hurts me Dad as well, Yuri," Sean admitted, then shrugged. "But, me Dad was raised to be a 'man'…not show yer feelins' an all that. Oh, I see the hurt in his eyes…but he's stubborn as the very hills themselves. I've tried…lord knows I have…but he won't budge. Not an inch." Sean then grinned. "Isabelle jus' had herself two adorable wee daughters, do you know? Wanna see 'em?"

"Oh, yes, please!" Svetlana asked, with the eager Kitty right on her footsteps.

"Gimme a minute now," Sean laughed, reaching into his trouser pocket for his wallet. He fished around a moment then extracted a picture, that of two adorable little fuzzy furred lynx girls, their eyes barely open, swaddled in the pinkest blankets Kitty had ever seen. "There they are…cute wee things, aren't they? The one on the left is Meghan, the one on the right is Rianna."

"Aw," Kitty and Svetlana cooed at the picture. "How old are they?"

"Six months, so I'm told," Sean reported, the proud uncle.

"Well, enough about me family, eh? On to meself, it is," Sean continued, his accent a bit more pronounced now. "I had no, all right, a little, but not much, electrical aptitude like me brother, Liam…so, I tried other things. I was good with me hands too…but, just couldn't quite find me niche, as it were. So…once I was eighteen, I decided to see the world! So, I joined the Army, so I did. I seemed to of found me callin' in the service…why I was sergeant by the time I was twenty. They sent me to Officer Trainin' School, and I came back a Lieutenant, will wonders never cease! I then applied for Commando School…an' I got accepted! Only two chaps in a hundred even get screened, you know."

Jack took back control now. "Thanks, mate," he told Sean, more to wrest control back than anything. "We was both soldier boys now. I excelled at me post, an' wanted more…so I applied and got accepted to the Parachute Regiment. Well, lemme tell you, ladies, I had to talk quick and convincing to get me Colonel to take me in…cuz, I'm nearly five inches over regulation height for a Para, so I am. But accept me they did." Jack paused, part to increase the suspense of his story, and part to make sure he could get his facts straight.

"I was in the Paras for three years, when we got the opportunity to have ourselves a joint exercise wit' a bunch of Brits! An' commandos to boot! Oy, but there's a challenge, we thought. We'd show those proud bastards what an Aussie could do, so we would," Jack explained, grinning. "No slight intended, mate…" He nodded at Sean.

"Boys," Kitty grumped, shaking her head. "No matter what their age, they act the same way…like children."

"Oy, that's cruel, Kitty luv," Jack complained with a hurt look, then a grin. "We soldiers are a competitive lot, y'see. I mean, it ain't fer the pay now, is it? Nope, so we went off to met our new 'friends' from halfway 'cross the blinkin' world."

Sean then took up the story. "We were rarin' to go! We Commandos were ready…why, our motto says it all, don't it? 'He who dares, wins!'" Sean declared, grinning over at Jack, who laughed. "We got ourselves a lift from merry ol' England aboard a Yank transport, one of their C-130s. Noisy, not all that comfy, but it got us where we wanted to go. From some air base in America---Barksdale, I think it was---we jumped aboard a proper English plane, one of those new C-17 jet jobs…and we were whisked Down Under."

Jack nodded to Sean, and took over again. "Our Colonel, a bloke named Joshua L. Tarrent, had us form up on the tarmac at the nearest flyboy base, can't remember fer the life of me what it was bloomin' called. Anyway, it werern't too long ere we saw that giant gray monstrosity hoverin' in to land. Gawd, but that bloody plane was big! Bigger'n me, if yeh can believe that!" Everyone chuckled appreciatively, making Jack grin. "Well, the Colonel, he bawls out 'Attention!', and we snap to…mustn't disappoint our English allies now, hmm?" Jack teased.

"Bloody Mary and Joseph, I was tired, bone tired," Sean told them, remembering. "We'd been on a plane for nearly twenty hours straight, mind you. An' let me tell you, those box lunchs they serve you, they leave much to be desired, so they do. There fillin'…but not much else. Anyway, we---my mates and me---stumbled off the plane after our Colonel, Colonel Starkwether, blinkin' in the sun and bakin' in the hot humid Aussie weather."

"'Welcome to Australia!' we was told to scream…and did we!" Jack laughed. "I think we might of even startled some of those commando boys roight out of their sleep! But, they was a game bunch, and before we knew it, they'd formed up and marched right up to Colonel Tarrent an' us, bright as a bunch of black-capped daisies!"

"Well, Colonel Starkwether," Sean continued. "He took one look at Jack there, and declared with a straight face, 'No need to wheel out your plane, Tarrent old boy. We've brought our own, you see,' the Colonel said."

Kitty laughed, enjoying the humor. "What?" she said a moment later, grumbling. "It was funny!"

"We all laughed---even Jack did," Sean admitted. "It broke the ice, so it did. We did some drills together, then we were dismissed. Our Colonel encouraged us to seek out the Aussie fellas, chat 'em up, get to know 'em some." Sean paused, then grinned. "My mates were pairin' off with some of the Aussies, undoubtedly headin' into town to see the sights, the bars. I still had to see to squaring away all my team's gear, and getting us some temporary quarters. That's when I met Jack for the first time."

"Too right it was, mate," Jack said, taking up the tale now. "I was in no mood fer takin' a pint that evenin'…so I was jus' fraught wit' curiosity, so I was. I approached our rather quiet chappie here, an' asked if I could help." Jack then turned to Sean. "Must of startled him with me dashin' good looks, because he just stood there starin' at me."

"Oh, aye, Jack," Sean laughed. "That must have been it. But, I somehow got my adoration back under control, and me and our Hercules here made short work of things. In fact, we impressed both of our Colonels…and got the rest of the evening off. That was when Jack introduced me to the wonders of Foster's Lager and Australia proper..."

"Twas me pleasure, pally," Jack replied, bowing, grinning. "Well, that night, Sean an' I got to know one another better, and took a shinin' toward one another. I took pity on him, what with him bein' an obvious foreigner…an' what with his horrible accent and all…"

"Me? An accent?" Sean laughed again. "Maybe in Australia, me boyo…but you lads always did talk a bit funny anyway…must come from bein' upside-down an' all from the rest of us."

"Upside down?" Jack protested. "We Aussies is right side up, mate! It's you bloody Brits what's that backward."

Yuri laughed. "Boys, boys! Please," she pleaded. "I can see how you got to know one another. You have so much in common."

Sean looked over to Jack, frowning. "I think she's on to us, mate," Sean groaned.

"Too right," Jack answered, shrugging. "Bound to happen sooner or later, roight?"

"I suppose, lad. I suppose," Sean pretended to despair, before the two of them grinned and winked over at Yuri, who convulsed with giggles.

"Oh, you two!" Yuri scolded, all the while still battling with her giggles. "What a horrible pair you make! What is a poor girl like me to do, nes pas?"

Jack was about to open his mouth to answer, but Sean---seeing the mischievous glint in Jack's eyes---wisely placed his hand over Jack's mouth. "Say 'Yes, Yuri,' Jack."

"Yes, Yuri luv," Jack said meekly, eyeing Sean a moment with a glare. He grinned a moment later, then nudged Sean. "Thanks, mate," he whispered. "I coulda got meself in a fair might of trouble had you not stopped me."

"What are friends for, me lad?" Sean quipped in reply.

"Svetlana? Be a dear, and go next, would you?" Yuri asked from her seat, still trying to get her giggles under control.

Svetlana nodded eagerly, then got to her feet, smoothed the front of her dress then addressed them all. "I am Svetlana. Svetlana Umanova. I was born in the Ukraine, near Kiev. I lived most of my life with my parents. We were not rich now, true, but we were not poor either. My father was a soldier, a Captain in the Red Army. At least, he was until he had served his second tour of duty in Afganistan. He was in charge of helicopter assault troops. During one battle with the Afghan fighters, his helicopter was shot down, and he and his men trapped on a small mountain top. My father was wounded three times, awarded the Hero of the Soviet Union commendation for conspicuous gallantry under fire, and…then retired. He was not happy to be retired…but, with my mother and my help, he learned to adjust. He learned to walk again well---with the help of a cane---and became a lecturer at the Frunze Academy in Moscow. We moved with him, Momma and I, which worked out well…for I was eager to see new places. When I was old enough, I attended university in Moscow. Now, I said we were not poor. That was true, but with only my father's pension and his job at the Academy, we were always just getting by. My father wanted only the best for me, so---without my knowledge---he used his entire savings to keep me in school. He was thrilled the day I graduated with honors. In business and accounting, it was. I tried to find a job…but, sadly, there were very few of those to be had. As I was unemployed, I knew I had to find work to help support our family. I took training as a physical therapist and a trained masseuse. I found I loved that job…where I got to help people, da…but, well, unfortunately that line did not provide me with a job opportunity either. I suppose there were not many opportunities for a masseuse to make it big in Mother Russia. I despaired for my ill fortune…that is, I did until I happened to be eating my lunch one day in the park. A woman, I do not remember her name, asked to sit with me. I was lonely, so of course, I said yes. This went on for a week or so…and eventually, much to my surprise, she offered me a job! I was so elated! Momma and Father were so pleased! Well, I soon started work for a security firm, one run by one of Russia's most...er, well-known figures." Svetlana looked over at Sean hopefully, knowing that he most likely remembered her telling him that she had been a mobster. She smiled a moment later when she saw understanding and compassion in his green eyes. "I worked there a few years, then that was when I meet my Maria." Svetlana turned to Maria, then smiled wanly. Maria nodded encouragingly at her, then Svetlana continued. "I know you may find this hard to believe…what with how close Maria and I are now…but when we first worked together, we, er…we two did not get along at all. Er, I suppose you could say we, um, disliked each other…at that time."

"You are far too kind, my friend. It was more like we hated each other, my Svetlana," Maria corrected, but smiled gently at her friend.

Svetlana blushed, sending a silent apology to her friend, which was returned in Maria's exotic blue eyes. "Well, to make this long story somewhat shorter---thank goodness!---after a few years, our business operation was relocated, this time to Paris, France. This turned out to be very good…and very bad, all at the same time. Very good, you see, because Maria and I resolved our differences, and became good, then fast friends. On the other hand, very bad, because we finally realized that we both hated what we did, and wanted out…in the worst way. However, we knew our superior would not much appreciate our feelings on that matter. Raikon Polarsky's policy was 'Employment for Life'…and he meant precisely that! Luckily for we two…Maria and I managed to be in the right place at the right time, and with some unexpected help from Interpol, we were free once more." Svetlana bowed her head graciously to Kitty, who merely grinned and blushed a little. "With Kitty's most welcome help, we made some contacts, and eventually, we were placed in Madame's care. She is the most wonderful person I know! She took us both in, gave us meaningful jobs, and…and gave us love. Needless to say, we have lived here ever since then."

Maria nodded, waited for Svetlana to reseat herself beside Sean, then got to her feet, and stood before them all. "Is my turn, I am guessing. I am Maria. Maria Foloreva. I was born in Moscow, Russia. My family was not poor, but we were just on the edge of being so. My father, he worked at the tractor factory in Moscow, as did my mother. They managed to save money, and see to our needs…but they still had to take out a loan just to afford to send me to school. I was always very good with numbers, and wished to become an accountant, or financier…you know, so that I could make a living, and repay my parents' generosity. But, as you no doubt have guessed already, da, I ended up just like my Svetlana did…unemployed! I didn't have very much luck finding a job either. Potential employers---even the State himself!---said I either had too little experience, or far too much. How could that be, I asked? No one ever provided me with a good answer, I am afraid." Maria paused, collecting her thoughts. She then continued. "Soon, again just like my Svetlana described to you, I also met a woman, one who befriended me, then offered me a job. A job…finally! I was thrilled at first, but eventually…I learned what a fool I had been. The rest, comrades, you know…for I have figured prominently in Svetlana's tale, you see. Which, is quite all right with me, thank you, my Svetlana." Maria grinned teasingly over at her friend, who giggled.

Kitty then leapt to her feet, smiling brightly. "So…my turn now?" she quipped. Jack laughed and Carmelita groaned. "Call me optimistic…but, I´ll take that as a yes," Kitty declared smilling. "Hi! I'm Kitty! Kitty Petro, to be precise. I'm an only child too---like Naomi---but of Scandanavian heritage, not French. Eh, their loss, that…"

"Scandanavia? But, which country, sport?" Carmelita asked her, smiling painstakingly. Carmelita had been trying to get Kitty to slip and tell her which country she called home again and again, but Kitty didn't much like to talk about it. Sure, her country was very important to her. It just didn't help her poor country's image much when silly American film-makers always seemed to portray her homeland like it was one big block of ice, where there were far more reindeer and polar bears---which her homeland had none of, thank you!---than people. Where her people were shown to eat only fish, and enjoyed their country's three whole hours of daylight each and every day. I mean, really! "C'mon, Carmelita…we've been over this before, huh? Do I really have to tell? Kitty whined.

"Oui, cheri. We would like to know…really," came Naomi's voice, sounding very pleasant, which was surprising.

"I'm Norwegian. From Norway, okay?" Kitty grumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Really?" Svetlana asked. "I had heard that was such a beautiful country, Kitty. What with the fjords and the sea…and the friendly people. My Papa once visited your country…on a vacation…back before I was born. He spoke very fondly of that trip…"

Kitty smiled thankfully over at the curious tigress that was her friend. She thanked her for her kind words with a soft look, but grumbled, "Can we just get on with this already?"

"Da, Kitty. Hush, Svetlana," Maria replied, then admonished her friend gently.

"Thanks. Hmm, let's see…oh yeah! I moved to Paris…um, about a year ago, I think. I had just finished college, having received my degree in law enforcement, and had spent only six months with the Norwegian Police, when an opening came to us from Interpol. Well, I jumped at that opportunity, let me tell you! I was lucky enough to draw Carmelita here as my first partner. We, er…let's say, didn't exactly hit it off from the get go, okay? Hey, it wasn't just my fault, either, okay? Carmelita brough her own baggage to the team too…something about having a rather bad experience with one of her old partners."

"Ah! That would be this Neyla woman, da?" Svetlana asked suddenly, still remembering some of what had occurred between her and Carmelita, back when Carmelita had not trusted her.

"Si, that was Neyla, sweetie," Carmelita affirmed, looking over at Svetlana. "I'm sorry I ever put you in the same mold as that traitorous, conniving---!"

"Carmelita," Yuri warned softly, watching Carmelita get a bit hot under the collar.

"Sorry," Carmelita apologized, then grinned over at Kitty, who grinned back. "You were saying, sport?"

"Anywho," Kitty continued a mile a minute. "Now, after Carmelita quit, and left to go running about with her boyfriend on their crusade, I got a new partner assigned to me. That new partner woud be one Ling Chu, now Inspector at Interpol, as well as my boyfriend. We are currently on the Cooper case, you see…but since Carmelita here has just gotten engaged to Sly…we, of course, don't really want to---"

"Say what?" Sean protested, stammering. "Sly Cooper, did you say?" Sean looked to Jack. "They have a whole chapter o' our security measures devoted to the likes o' that rogue, Cooper!"

"Nice going, sport," Carmelita remarked, putting her hand over her eyes, then sighed dramatically.

"Aiee, Kitty," Yuri groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What a disaster," she added under her breath.

"Whoopsie," Kitty responded, barking a strangled, most embarassed laugh. "Sorry 'bout that, ladies."

"Faith! You mean t'tell me, Kitty darlin', that you know o' Sly Cooper? An' you with Interpol an' all?" Sean asked, standing up now, his eyes goggling, his gaze flicking from Kitty, to Carmelita, to Yuri, and back again.

Yuri composed herself first. "Please. Please, Monsieur…do sit down. Allow us at least the chance to explain, no?" Yuri pleaded softly, in a voice that was hard for the gents to argue against.

"Aye, Yuri, I'll sit," Sean allowed, though he did so most reluctantly. "This I've just got to hear, so I do…"

Yuri led off, explaining how Sly and his gang of thieves stole only from other thieves, and only to benefit society, not to get rich. Carmelita then chimed in, explaining fully this time her involvement with Sly, all their history, and finally, how she had gotten fed up with the politics at Interpol and joined forces with him. She then showed the gents her engagement ring, blushing slightly when she did so. Yuri then went on about how her Bentley and his friends regularly donated funds to the orphanage they had grown up in back in America.

Sean listened carefully---Jack too!---as the ladies before them began to interweave their stories, filling in the holes that had kept their stories from making sense. It took the better part of an hour, but finally, all of the ladies had their say, and fell silent, allowing the two men the time to think things through.

Jack shook his head, disbelieving, looking over at Maria. "So, lemme get thist straight then, luv. You and yer pal, Svetlana there…were once Russian mobsters? Is that right?" Jack asked, obviously stunned by that development. How could that little sweetheart Maria, such a shy, and sweet little sheila, of once been a cold, calculating Russian Mafiosi type? "Sorry, luv…can't believe it."

"I know, Vanya," Maria soothed, not liking the look in Jack's eyes just then. Not that she blamed him really. "But is true, nonetheless, I'm afraid. You see, we did not know when first we began to work there. It only dawned on we two later…and by then, once we knew just whom we worked for, we could do nothing to escape. Not by ourselves, at least, Vanya."

"Ease up on 'er, mate," Sean counseled quietly. "I know what ye're goin' though. But, as difficult as it is for we two…imagine what it's been like fer them, eh?"

Jack shook his head, thinking on that. To think that Maria was once a prisoner of some cruel bloke nearly made his heart break. How would he of liked to have his world turned upside down, eh? He turned to Maria, then smiled. "Me pally's right, luv. What's past is just that, past. Yer still aces in me book, Miss."

Maria gasped, then smiled brilliantly, taking Svetlana's hand and squeezing it in her relief.

"All right. That's enough. Let's get back to Kitty's story, shall we?" Carmelita ordered. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling starved."

"Okay, first off," Kitty began anew. "I´m really really sorry for letting the proverbial cat out of the bag…you know, about Cooper and all."

"Yer dawdlin', Kitty," Jack remarked with a grin.

Kitty grinned back, liking the Aussie even better now. "Well, maybe…but you know how I like all this special attention," she quipped. "Now…in my spare time---which isn't much nowadays!---I enjoy watching football on TV, or playing video games. I love Naomi's---I mean, Yuri's!--- Lamborghini, and if i find myself too bored, I been known to draw."

"You do? Why, that's wonderful. Oh…do you draw well, Kitty cheri?" Yuri asked.

"You better believe she does, Yuri! She's a sketcher…and a darn good one too," Carmelita told her. "And a quick one, too. Here, let me give you an example: The first day we meet, I took Kitty to my---well, soon to be our---office so I could finish up some paperwork of mine. I remember sitting down and got to work. After about a quarter hour, I decided to go and check on the kid, you know, make sure she wasn't bored out of her mind, or getting into trouble…that sort of thing. Well, she must of gotten bored all right---this is Kitty, right?---and only after the first five minutes…because that was when I noticed she'd been sketching. She had nearly completed this sketch---of me!---bent over at my desk, working. But, that wasn't all…the kid drew in all these details…the crack in the wall, the stupid clock that only tells time accurately twice a day, the bird on the windowsill…well, everything!"

Kitty, rather predictably, blushed. "Hey, c'mon, Carmelita…I'm not that good!" Kitty protested weakly.

"Oh please, who are you fooling?" Carmelita laughed. "I know---for a fact---that you carry around that sketchbook of yours everywhere you go."

"Do not," Kitty argued, paling as she realized that Carmelita was right…it was in her motorcycle's saddlebag.

"Liar!" Carmelita challenged. "Go on…go and get it, Kitty. Your stuff is great. C'mon…show us."

"I don't know," Kitty replied, biting her lower lip with worry.

"Pahoolsta, tovarisch?" Maria pleaded, giving Kitty her own version of the sad puppy dog eyed look she had seen Kitty use oh, a million times before.

"All right, all right, you win," Kitty groused, getting to her feet. Five minutes later, she returned with a somewhat battered 37mm-thick sketchbook in A3 format. "This is it, folks," she told them, handing it over to Yuri.

Everyone---and I do mean, everyone!---made their way over beside or behind Yuri as she thumbed the first page open. The pictures are actually quite good…some of them bordering on the marvelous!

"Madame! That is you!" Svetlana remarked aloud, her hand flying over her mouth, her brown eyes wide. Yuri was also stunned when she saw herself. It was a good likeness of the regal snow leopard woman, showing Yuri smiling her most friendly smile, while her posture, even the way she held her head, and her shoulders fairly screamed aristocrat…as she always had been.

Yuri flipped to the next page and smiled as she saw a picture of her Naomi perched happily upon Murray's lap, blushing slightly as her beau, apparently who had just kissed her cheek.

"Ah, so that's yer beau, is it, Ms. Naomi?" Sean asked. "Why, he's even bigger than Jack, if yeh can believe that!"

"Oui, that is my Murray," Naomi admitted blushing. "And, oui…he is larger than your Jack. You will see…"

Yuri smiled at Naomi's reaction, then turned the page and grinned seeing a most familiar pose: Here Bentley seated upon her lap, the two of them kissing heatedly.

"You voyeur!" Yuri teased, laughing. "Just when do you draw this picture, you little scamp? I do not recall even seeing you about that day, Kitty."

"Well, er," Kitty replied, giving Yuri a most sheepish look. "Um, I don't really like it when people I draw know that I'm drawing them. It sort of makes their expressions…er, well, appear faked or forced, you know? All of these pictures are drawn either when my subject doesn't know I'm there or when I'm at home, by myself. Most of the pictures of people's heads I've done at home."

Yuri smiled in understanding, then innocently turned the next page, looked down, and promptly blushed, putting both hands over the page before her now. "Ahem, Kitty! Um, may I hazard a guess that this particular picture was also drawn while you were at home too, oui?"

"Say what?" Kitty´s expression turned confused. Well, it did until Yuri smiled, beckoned Kitty over, then canted the book so only Kitty could see it…before she uncovered the drawing again. "Oh, man!" Kitty groaned, blushing…as she saw the picture was one of her beau, Ling…lying upon their bed, completely naked! As luck would have it---or as Kitty had planned, perhaps---Ling's thick furry tail thankfully covered his more---er!---manly parts. "Damn! I totally forgot I still had that picture in there," she said.

"Nice lookin' bloke," a man's voice then remarked, making Kitty wish she could crawl under the couch and die! "I take it that lad woud be yer boyfriend, eh?" Jack asked, soflty laughing.

"Yeah, that's Ling," Kitty said quickly, flipping the page for Yuri. "Let's continue, hmm? Thanks!"

"So, Kitty, just how fast can you do a single drawing, tovarisch?" Maria asked, curious.

Kitty shrugged, watching the pages carefully on Yuri's lap, lest another one she would prefer remain unseen should appear. "Eh, it depends on how much detail I want to add, you know?" Kitty said. "I could draw one now, I suppose…but, not really…now with everyone staring at me. I won't be able to focus."

"Of course, cheri. Most understandable," Yuri soothed, giving Kitty her sketchbook back. "Would you be a dear and draw something for us now? You may find yourself a comfortable spot to sit, then draw whatever you like. We will leave you alone, but simply call and we will come back, no?"

"Sure, I can do that," Kitty nodded, and then watched her friends take their leave. "Oh, this was going to be great," she told herself, drawing her pencils out of her bag.

Twenty-two minutes later, she called them back to her. "Okay, I've done two new ones, just to be on the safe side, you see," she declared, smiling. She held out her sketchbook, showing them the first drawing.

Yuri took the sketchbook from Kitty's hands, and gazed down at the first, then the second drawing. She sent a clever, thankful look Kitty's way when she observed the clever little scamp's theme, as well as her motive. "Ah, these are tres manufique, cheri," Yuri declared, smiling. Naomi did not share Madame's opinion, getting a uncertain feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, you see, I figured that since I've got everyone else in my collection, I probably ought to add our latest additions, eh?" Kitty smiled.

Jack was instantly suspicious. "Yeh haven't gotten me starkers in there, have yeh, Kitty luv?" Jack pleaded, remembering the picture of Kitty's Ling.

Kitty laughed. "No, you're good, Jack," she assured him.

"May we see Kitty's work, Yuri?" Svetlana asked eagerly.

"Why, of course, you may, cheri," Yuri answered, then handed the sketchbook over to the little eager tigress. "Here you are, Svetlana."

Svetlana took the book, with Maria hovering over her shoulder, opened to the marked page, and then…well, promptly blushed, the both of them. "Bozhe moi," both girls declared, their eyes---one brown, the other blue---wide.

"Eh, maybe our Kitty darlin' lied, eh bucko? Maybe you are in there in the buff, lad," Sean teased.

"That's not funny, mate," Jack groused, and the two of them moved over to either side of the two speechless girls. "Wotcher got, luvs?" he asked in a shaky voice, though he tried to sound confident.

Sean and Jack looked down as Svetlana flipped the page back, and then looked down. Sean's green eyes went wide. "For the love of---!" he remarked, the mimicked Svetlana's reaction, covering his mouth.

Jack watched as Maria flipped the page, and he too gasped. "Waltzin' Matilda!" he gasped, looking down in disbelief.

Naomi could no longer stand by…doing nothing! "Kitty, what have you done, you rogue?" Naomi demanded, grabbing Kitty's arm to swing her around.

"Hey, not so rough," Kitty complained. "Well, look…in my sketchbook, I've got a picture of Murray kissing you, then one of Yuri and Bentley kissing each other, followed by one of Carmelita kissing Sly, why, heck, I've even got one of Carmen kissing Carlos! I just thought I'd round out my collection, so to speak, you know? I thought it only fair that our two new 'couples' got their picture in my gallery too, don't you."

"What have you done?" Naomi demanded again. She let go of Kitty, her scowl scary looking, and moved over to where the foursome stood silent. "Here, allow me to see!" she ordered, nearly snatching the sketchbook from poor Svetlana's hands. The first picture---the one Kitty had spent most of her time on---showed Svetlana standing in front of Sean, both of them with their arms around one another, while Sean leaned down to kiss Svetlana's cheek. Naomi turned her hard stare on Kitty, her lips thinned.

She then turned the page, and saw the next one. This one depicted Maria seated upon Jack's big lap, the both of them simply staring adoringly into one another's blue eyes. Naomi fumed, politely gave Svetlana the sketchbook back, then strode off toward Kitty. Kitty prudently began to back up away from the outraged cheetah woman.

"Whoa!" Kitty gasped. "Now, Naomi…take it easy, girl…"

"Kitty, you promised not to do any matchmaking, didn't you? Without first asking both Svetlana and Maria for their agreement, isn't that right, sport?" Carmelita reminded her, frowning.

"But I didn't , Carmelita!" Kitty insisted, moving behind Carmeltia as Naomi turned and continued heading in her direction. "Do any matchmaking, I mean! Look…I simply drew two pictures, okay? Ones which Yuri nicely asked me to draw…remember, she did say I could draw whatever I wanted to, right?"

Yuri smiled at the girl's nicely crafted reply. "That girl is as clever as Sly Cooper," she told herself under her breath.

Naomi caught up to Kitty then, then shook her finger under the girl's nose. "We are not finished with this yet, Kitty Petro," Naomi vowed, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't think I do not see your clever ploy to circumvent the rules that were established. You might fool Madame---ha! She encourages this disrespectful behavior!---but you do not in any way fool me. This is not done. Non!" And with that, Naomi strode angrily from the room, her platinum hair all but snapping in her wake.

"Oh, dear. I had not foreseen this," Yuri remarked, seeing Naomi go off in a huff. Yuri then stood up, clearing her throat. "Attention, everyone! It is time for supper, I think. Please, everyone…do come along then…"

Dinner was a nervous affair…well, for half the attendees. For during dinner, there appeared to be three camps: Kitty and Yuri supporting the potential matchmaking; the furious Naomi and disapproving Carmelita vehemently against it; and lastly, the remaining four the whole debate was about, who just ate, talking softly with one another, almost as if ignoring the whole farce entirely.

Later, after supper had ended somewhat edgily, it was time for Yuri's guests to take their leave. Kitty studiously avoided any chance of being caught alone with Naomi, hovering close to Carmelita.

Svetlana led Sean off to one side of the foyer, wanting to talk to him as he donned his outerwear. "A question, Sean, please?" Svetlana asked softly, so no one else but Sean could hear her.

"Aye, Svetlana," Sean said as he slipped his arm into his coat. "Go ahead, lass."

Svetlana smiled, liking how she felt when he called her 'lass'. "Were you embarrassed by Kitty's drawing of we two?" she asked, her big brown eyes searching.

Sean grinned as he slipped his other arm into his trench coat. "Aye, a bit," he admitted. "Kitty has talent, so she does…but, well, her choice of subject matter does leave a bit to be desired, don't you think, lass?"

"Da, that I understand," Svetlana replied, grinning guiltily. "And, I agree…although only somewhat."

"Somewhat?" Sean questioned as he slipped his beret out from under his left epaulette.

"Well, da," Svetlana began, just a bit warily. "I do agree that Kitty's drawing was a bit embarrassing. But, er…not as much as I had thought it would be. Does that make any sense?" She looked to Sean who had placed his beret upon his head, and was tugging it into place.

Sean finished with his beret, and gazed slightly down at the waiting Svetlana. He thought a moment, then grinned. "Aye," was all he said at first. "Look, Svetlana…" He didn't finish as she cut him off.

"What I mean to say is…is that I feel good around you, Sean Mallory. I enjoy your company very much," Svetlana blurted out, then blushed softly, yet grinned.

"Yer grand company too, lass," Sean told her, grinning. Faith! But did she just tell me that she **liked** me? Sean was, needless to say, elated! So much so, he said the first thing that sprang into his head. "So, me wee angel, much as I'd love to stay and chat, I suppose I've got to get a-goin', so I do…"

Svetlana smiled warmly at being referred to as an angel again. What man---besides this one---had ever compared her to an angel? she told herself. Her father, perhaps…but no other. She felt a strange feeling of warmth all over…from her head down to her little feet. "Da, I know, it is late," Svetlana admitted, then impulsely reached out to slip her little hand into his bigger one to squeeze it once. "Do you think you could visit me? Often. And, sometime soon, da?"

"Da, I will," Sean assured her, feeling his heart begin to pound at the sight of Svetlana's thankful smile. "Why, with a pretty wee thing like you fer company, how could I say no, eh?"

Svetlana giggled, then blushed, looking away a moment. She nervously brushed her lustrous black hair back over her shoulder, then looked back at Sean again. "Stoy! Stop! You just say this to make me blush," Svetlana accused, grinning.

"Hmm, that too, I suppose," Sean replied, then canted his head, and arched an eyebrow at her mischievously.

Svetlana laughed, feeling like she was ten feet tall just then! "So…you will come then? You and Jack, da? And soon?" Svetlana asked again, her big beautiful brown eyes pleading.

"Aye, Svetlana, I will," Sean promised, feeling the temptation to reach a hand out to touch her exquisite face, but he quashed it. I'm not about to do anythin' to ruin this now, he vowed to himself. "We'll drop by for a spot o' lunch, eh? How's that sound, lass?"

"Ooh, just wonderful!" Svetlana exclaimed, nearly wriggling with delight. "I shall tell my Maria…she will be thrilled!" Svetlana then blinked, realizing what she had just said. "Er…I will be most pleased too, Sean…of course."

Now, it was Sean that laughed. This girl was absolutely the most adorable one he'd ever met! Now, true all that was…she was shy, warm, and very very feminine. But, there was more to her than that too…as I learned today, he told himself, as he gazed at her. Beneath that sometime giggly, girlish exterior was a part made of sterner metal…after all, Svetlana hadn't survived as a mobster all those years without having steel in her, that much was true. But, then again, when he thought about it really, he found he wasn't surprised. She was most capable young lady, so she was! Now, did that fact make him think any less of Svetlana? Heavens no! In fact, it endeared her even more to him, in fact. "Well, me wee angel…me and Jack must be off," he said with soft regret, and a thankful smile. "Ordinarily I'd say that'd be so you could get yer beauty sleep, Svetlana…but, pretty as yeh are, I don't expect you need all that much, lass." Sean's eyes twinkled as he awaited her response.

"Go on," Svetlana laughed. "Go before you make my poor head this big!" she pantomimed her expanding head. "Flatterer!" she added, then grinned at him, her eyes shining with happiness…even as she began playfully shoving the much bigger man toward the door, giggling.

Maria had led Jack off to another corner, where she looked up---way up!---then smiled. "I have enjoyed your visit this evening," Maria told him.

"Too right! That goes for me too, luv," Jack replied, grining his most charming grin down at the snowy white girl. "So…I'll be seein' you 'round, eh?" Jack added, not really sure about just where he stood with the lovely Maria.

"Da! Of course, Vany---er, I mean Jack," Maria assured him, patting his hand.

Jack smiled, then grinned. "Maria, me luv…if you want to call me 'Vanya', far be it from me to stop you! A roight pretty girl like yerself, you can call me anythin' yeh please!" Jack tried at the end to scale back his response, turning it into a joke, as he usually did when his emotions threatened to get the better of him.

Maria could see past this however, and realized he meant it when he called her pretty, and promptly blushed. "Spasiba, Vanya. You are most kind, my friend. I have enjoyed talking with you this evening," Maria replied, smiling shyly up at the giant tiger gentleman. "Very much."

"Well, Maria," Jack observed. "I see my pally Sean's worn out his welcome with yer Svetlana…see 'er pushin' 'im toward the door?" He grinned, knowing that Sean was far too much the gentleman to do anything to offend the lovely Svelana.

"Somehow, Vanya," Maria laughed. "I think my Svetlana will welcome your Mister Mallory again when you visit." She then turned her deep blue eyes to his a moment. "You will visit me, da? And, soon…hmm?"

"Soon as I can, pet," Jack promised, grinning at the fact that Maria wanted him to come visit. Just super! "Tell you what, luv…lemme see if I can convince me pally Sean to agree to have lunch with you two lovely gals, eh?"

"Lunch?" Maria remarked, thinking a moment. She grinned. "I would like that, Vanya. Very much."

"Right then!" Jack said, finishing buttoning his coat up. "I've got to hurry off, Maria…Jack's the one with the car, y'see. See ya, luv!" Jack took a couple steps toward Sean and the door.

"Wait! Vanya!" Maria called out, her resolve crumbling to the floor. She dashed over to throw her arms around his waist, hugging him one time tightly, then moved away, to smile at him.

Jack grinned, wishing he could etch the feeling of her arms around his waist in his mind forever! "Right then, Maria. Keep yer calendar open for noontime tomorrow, eh?" he called, waving shyly her way as Sean opened the door, and the two of them departed from the most memorable evening.

"A night to remember, nyet, my Svetlana?" Maria said as she moved beside her smaller friend, slipping an affectionate arm about Svetlana's waist.

"Da," the little smiling tigress affirmed with a dreamy, wistful sort of smile on her face. She leaned her head over against Maria's shoulder, and hugged her friend back.

Kitty finally decided enough was enough with the tiff she had inadvertently caused between herself and Naomi. Time to be a woman about this whole thing, she told herself, and moved away from Caremlita's protective side.

"Going somewhere, sport?" Carmelita asked, curious.

"Yeah," Kitty admitted. "I'm going to finish what I've started. Be back in a few, okay?" She jerked her head over to where Naomi stood, her back stiff, her tail's tip lashing back and forth sinuously as she stood before the window, looking out.

"Be careful, kiddo," Carmelita advised, nodding proudly at her.

"Aren't I always?" Kitty teased, then moved over to the left and slightly behind Naomi. She knew Naomi could now see her reflection in the plate glass window's inner pane. "Are you still angry with me, Naomi?"

"Hmph," was all the surly Naomi replied, crossing her slender arms before her chest…though, she did flick her eyes to Kitty's briefly.

Kitty took that as a promising sign, and plunged along. "C'mon, Naomi…we've been friends for awhile now. I don't want that to end…just because of this."

"It was not I that strained our relationship, Kitty," Naomi pointed out, never turning her head toward where Kitty stood.

Kitty grimaced. Man, Naomi was pissed! Now, she thought furiously to herself, how do I mend this bridge I've apparently blown the middle out of? She thought a little more, then despaired a moment. Oh, what if I've ruined this relationship? she asked herself…what can I do to make amends? Kitty thought some more, then decided that dramatic measures were necessary if she was going to get on Naomi's right side once more. It was going to be hell on herself, she knew…but Naomi's friendship was far more important than some uncomfortableness on her own part, right? "Um, listen Naomi…I know you don't much like what I've done. I accept that. But, c'mon…really, I didn't push those four nearly as much as I had to push you and Murray. And, look how swell that turned out, right?" Kitty stopped, waiting for some response---hell, any response!---from the taciturn Naomi.

Naomi didn't say anything, but her ears did twitch, and her tail calmed it's thrashing. Naomi then begrudgingly nodded her head once.

Kitty nearly exhaled in relief! "Look, I didn't say one matchmaking little thing this whole evening, okay? The only thing I did do was to draw two pictures, sketches really."

"Merde," Naomi rumbled, turning her head, her agate-hard eyes flashing at Kitty.

"What?" Kitty exclaimed, then remembered exactly what that French word translated to, and grimaced. Swell, it's gonna be like that, eh? "Well, I did!" Kitty insisted.

"Merde, I say again," Naomi finally responded. "You did not say anything now, true. However, do not try to convince me that the intention of your 'sketches' was not thinly disguised matchmaking at work!"

Kitty swallowed hard…Naomi was right…whether or not Kitty herself wanted to admit to it, it seemed. Kitty sighed wearily. "All right. All right, I guess it could be misconstrued that way…I suppose," Kitty most reluctantly admitted.

"Misconstrued?" Naomi replied with a snort. "Misconstrued, she says! It was a bald-faced attempt of both you and Madame to circumvent the agreement that **you** agreed to, Kitty. Did you not agree to this, hmm? And, yet…you renege on your promise to me…and to Carmelita! I am sorry…but, that is not what friends do, Kitty." Naomi turned her head back to the darkened window.

Kitty was surprised to see that tears now stained Naomi's cheeks. Aw, man! Kitty felt like there was some fist around her heart, squeezing. She had a lump in her throat, and had to blink repeatedly. "C'mon, Naomi…please? Please don't cry. I…I can't help myself sometimes is all. You know? I wasn't trying to disappoint you and Carmelita. C'mon, you gotta know that, right?" Kitty pleaded.

"Oui," Naomi replied, wiping at her eyes. "I do. However," and here Naomi swiveled around to look directly at Kitty. "Promises are not to be cleverly avoided. They are solemn pledges, taken between friends. You would do well to remember that."

Kitty felt horrible now…but still determined. She knew that Svetlana and Sean, as well as Maria and Jack, should be together! However, at what price? she asked herself. Was her knowing she was right worth losing Naomi as her friend? Kitty took only a moment to answer that…not bloody likely! "Look, I know I screwed up---for all the right reasons, mind you!---and I'm sorry," Kitty told Naomi. "Isn't there some way to make thing right between us again?" Kitty very tentatively reached out a hand to touch Naomi's shoulder.

Naomi turned to Kitty, looking surprised. She saw the unshed tears in Kitty's blue eyes, and her expression softened. Then, much to Kitty's relief---and suspicion!---Naomi looked over to Kitty and smiled.

"I know of something, cheri," Naomi told her, her eyes relenting.

Kitty shivered at Naomi calling her 'cheri' again. A soft, hopeful smile appeared on the little blonde vixen's face. "Go ahead…I'm listening, buddy." And, in that one statement, Kitty felt the mood shift, and things were again as they should be.

"You did hear tonight how Yuri and I both were raised in the circles of society, as aristocrats, nes pas?" Naomi began, reaching out to take Kitty's cold little hand into her own.

"Yeah," Kitty answered, nodding.

"In those circles, we were taught exactly what was expected of a young woman. What she could…and conversely, could not do. Do you understand? Naomi asked, still mysterious.

"Yeah, I get it," Kitty answered. "But, what does that---?"

"You were serious, no? About seeking my forgiveness, oui?" Naomi demanded, but softly, inquiringly.

"I am," Kitty vowed, determined to do what it took to make things right between her and Naomi.

"Very good," Naomi said, her smile thankful. "Then, here is what you must do then…"

Kitty inhaled, awaiting her means of redemption.

"Every other Saturday, from this time hence," Naomi intoned with all the solemnity of a judge. "You will meet Madame and I here at eight o'clock sharp."

"Agreed," Kitty told her, nodding.

"On those Saturdays, cheri…we shall teach you what it is to be---to act---like a woman in society, a lady. All that Yuri and I have learned, we shall convey to you. And then---and only then!---when you can convince Madame and myself that you are indeed a lady, shall you be forgiven. Do we have an accord, cheri?"

"Man!" Kitty gasped, her breath exploding out of her like a gale. "Does that include wearing dresses, and makeup and all that?"

"Oui, it does," Naomi insisted, eyeing Kitty to gauge her seriousness.

"Aw, man," Kitty complained, her shoulders drooping at the prospect of more girlie stuff…again. But, if that was what it took, then… "All right, Naomi. I'll do it. Your friendship means that much to me."

Naomi gasped, then smiled a happy smile, moving over to hug Kitty gratefully. Kitty couldn't help it and hugged her fiercely back, for at least a minute's time.

"Please realize, that once you are done, you may choose to continue being a lady, or you may decide to return to your old tomboy self, whichever you wish," Naomi informed her.

Yuri arrived just in time to see Naomi and Kitty hugging, and smiled thankfully. "All is right between you then, mon cheris?" she asked, wanting confirmation.

"All is well, Yuri," Naomi confirmed for her, smiling at Yuri. "We have much to talk about, mon ami," she added, giving Kitty a clever leading look. "Much to discuss indeed, Yuri…"

"Oh, man," Kitty opined as she moved over to Carmelita's side again. "I am so screwed…"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next day…

Kitty, needless to say, wasn't her usual chipper self. She got up, went through her usual morning ablution, chose her clothes, you know, that sort of thing. But, as she was doing so, she worried. Oh, not about work…she knew what she was to do there. She and Ling were working on a number of cases, chief amongst them was a trying smuggling case. And, no, not about her and Ling, who were still getting along famously. No, what was concerning everyone's most beloved Norwegian vixen was her deal with Naomi…

It rose its ugly head most apparently as Kitty and Ling were just about to drive to work, in fact. Ling donned his jacket, a simple black leather zippered jacket, and ran a hand through his short hair. As he was doing so, however, he spotted the love of his life---yes, it was Kitty!---absently doing the same in the mirror that hung upon the foyer wall. He shook his head as he saw her zip up her jacket, all the while gazing absently around their flat, her expression one of obvious, yet stringently concealed worry. Ling ambled over to where she stood, looking outside, then smiled at her and gave her an amorous kiss on her cheek. "Good morning to you too, Kitty," Ling teased, reminding Kitty she had yet to greet him this day.

Kitty blinked, then grinned…though her smile was a wan one. "Oh, good morning, sweetheart," Kitty softly exclaimed, then sighed once again. "Why oh why can't I just let things lie sometimes?"

Ling smiled at that, then ran the back of a hand against Kitty's smooth cheek, which caused her to smile. "That would be, Kitty my love, because you are who you are. No more, no less," Ling stated, rather matter-of-factly.

Kitty laughed appropriately, if not a bit hollowly. "Thanks, Ling…but, don't remind me, okay?" Kitty groused, donning her gloves for the ride into work this chill October day.

"Relax, Kitty," Ling counseled, as he drew his gloves on and picked up his keys. "You will be fine, my love."

"Fine, he says," Kitty grumbled, eyeing Ling as if he'd somehow grown a second head at that moment. "Hey! Hello…have you seen Naomi and Yuri, pal? They're aiming to make me just like they are, Ling. Good God, I'm doomed. Doomed I say…" Kitty sighed again, as they closed and locked the front door, and headed over to the green Yamaha racing motorcycle that rested in the driveway. "Hey, no use of complaining now. I've told Naomi that I would do this, and I will. I always keep my promises---hell or high water, pal."

"I know, Kitty," Ling agreed, turning the key to bring the Yamaha to life, even as Kitty lifted her leg and climbed aboard behind him. "Now, hang on. We're on our way…" Ling smoothly rolled the Yamaha out into the street and then slipped it into gear, and they were both gone in a moment upon their green conveyance…

A half-hour later, Kitty and Ling, trays in hand, sat down within the cafeteria at work to eat their breakfast.

"You must eat, my love," Ling told Kitty softly, concerned. He beckoned to the toast and eggs that Kitty had before her.

"I know," Kitty replied. "It's just…I'm not all that hungry."

"That's just nerves," Ling assured her. "Now…eat! You will be worthless at your post if you don't." Ling reminded her…again.

"What's this now?" a dinstinctly amused, feminine voice with a charming Irish lilt asked with feigned incredulousness. "Our Kitty darlin'…not hungry? Faith! The very world must be comin' to an end, so it must be!"

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Trish," Kitty grumbled, looking up into Trish Connelly's softly smiling face. "If you were me, you wouldn't be eating either, woman."

"Woman, is it?" Trish answered, taking a seat across from the two. "My, aren't we formal this glorious morn, eh?" Trish had a bowl of hot oatmeal and a huge ceramic mug of steaming tea on her tray. "What's the matter, darlin'?"

Kitty couldn't stay grumpy…not around Trish. There was just something about the friendly Irish vixen that just wouldn't allow her to remain in her present funk for very long. Kitty narrowed her eyes, then savagely bit into a piece of buttered toast off her plate. She then eyed Trish and Ling pointedly, then groused. "There! I'm eating. Happy now, the both of you?"

"I'm fair ecstatic, so I am," Trish teased, taking a spoonful of her oatmeal, which had a huge mound of brown sugar melting atop it. "Why, I'm positively aglow now! What about you, Ling me lad?" Trish's green eyes twinkled merrily.

"I am satisfied," Ling said simply…as was his wont.

Kitty grinned, and shoved the remainder of the half-slice of toast into her mouth and chewed. She then shook her head, and laughed. "You two! Hey, that's not fair…a girl can't even have a bad day around the two of you jokers!" Kitty opined with a smile. She picked up the other half of her first piece of toast.

"What, an' lose our wee ray o' Sunshine this fair an' glorious morn?" Trish replied, then downed another spoonful of her oatmeal. She then quaffed two large swallows of her tea, then sat back. "Though, I do sympathsize, lass. I've not been havin' the most sterlin' o' weeks, an' that's a fact."

"With you, who'd notice, Smiley," Kitty teased Trish.

Trish grinned. "Ah, now…what's wrong with smilin'?" she countered. "You should try it more, luv. Ling here tells me we're all missin' that lovely smile o' yours, so we are! C'mon now, darlin'…lemme see them pearly whites o' yers, eh?"

Kitty complied, giving Trish her cheesiest grin possible...then, laughed, some of her worry dispelled for the moment. "Okay, I'll bite," Kitty then started, spooning a mouthful of her scrambled eggs into her mouth. "What's your problem, Trish?"

"Why, Kitty luv, tis nothing," Trish replied, waving her hand airily to make as if she was complaining for no reason. "Naught but me latest case a-painin' me a might, you see."

That got Kitty's attention! "Your latest case? Whatcha workin' on, Trish me darlin'?" Kitty asked, giving the Irish vixen a dose of her own Irish lilt.

As Kitty had hoped, Trish laughed softly. "Why, I'll be havin' yeh speakin' true before too much longer, so I will," Trish offered. "Now, about me case…since yeh were such a kind lass to be askin' an' all…"

"Go on," Kitty urged, her appetite apparently returned as she now ate with her usual gusto, her blue eyes intent on Trish and her problem.

Trish took another spoonful of her oatmeal, then a big swig of her tea before she responded. "Well…since yer draggin' it out o' me," she teased. "Now, look you…I've been workin' this case for o'er a week now, and I'm getting nowhere fast with it, that I'm not."

"Oh really?" Kitty asked, a rascally grin on her pretty face.

"Yes, really, you rogue!" Trish countered, laughing, then reaching over to pat Kitty's hand fondly. "It's a counterfeitin' case now…me first one." Trish then took a moment to finish her oatmeal before continuing. "Not in the true counterfeitin' way…wit' money, y'see. This is a far more odd case, lass. Here…lemme set yeh to rights. Yeh may---or may not---be aware that almost anythin' nowadays can---and is!---sold on the 'Net. D'ye follow? Aye, I see you do. Now, lately, we've received complaints from some of Paris' elite auto buffs. Apparently now…these gents---and lasses too!---arrange to purchase their antique, very expensive, and much sought after cars with an outfit on the 'Net, so they do. Nuthin' wrong wit' that, I say…happens every day, so it does. Now, the car finally arrives at its new home, glory be, eh? Aye, maybe so…but, that's when the real problem starts. The car arrives, lookin' like the millions they spent on it…but, when they have it authenticated fer insurance purposes…they find that the Duesenberg they thought they bought is no' really a Duesenberg at all! It's a fake!"

"Car knock-offs?" Kitty questioned, intrigued. "Who'd of figured that?"

"More than you'd guess, luv," Trish told her, nodding her head. "Now, me tech lads have done a fair amount o' searchin'…and haven't come up with anythin' too concrete, mind yeh. But, they haven't totally come up blank, y'see. Now, from their efforts, I've now got me one an' only clue as to who it is that's mastermindin' this chicanery. It's not concrete, mind, an' it would not hold up in court…but, evidence is evidence, in me book." Trish stopped, and finished the last of her tea.

"So, just who do you think it is already?" Kitty demanded. Kitty was the consummate detective, always wanting to know what was what.

"Think? Faith and begora, lass…I know who it is! The problem is…I can't prove a bloody thing!" Trish growled, frustrated, then grinned. "Yet, that is…"

"Gah! Trish!" Kitty complained, nearly bouncing in her seat. "Who the hell is it already?"

"Hold yer shirt on, darlin'! I was getting' there, so I was!" Trish complained in return. "Me money's on that Keiko Zuikawa! Why, it fits her M.O. to a tee, so it does. Has her larcenous wee fingerprints all over it, so it does."

"Zuikawa? Really?" Kitty replied, more to herself than anything, then nodded.

"That makes sense…though, Interpol's never been able to make a case against her yet."

"I beg your pardon, Lieutenant," Ling asked politely…this was Ling, after all! "I am unfamiliar with this Ms. Zuikawa."

"Not surprisin' to hear that, darlin'," Trish commented wryly, which caused Ling to blink.

"Keiko Zuikawa," Kitty interjected, more than a little familiar with this nefarious, yet still never found guilty woman. "She's kind of shadowy, this one is, Ling. She's Japanese, of course…a leopard and a good-looking one too. She comes from a well-respected family in Japan…and she uses those connections to both shield herself from the law as well as keeping her ear to the ground, so to speak."

"Nicely done, luv," Trish complimented Kitty. "She's been implicated any number o' times, she has…but she's a slippery as an eel, this one is. Always manages to slip outta harm's way by the hem o' her kimono, she always does." Trish then slammed her small fist down, rattling the silverware. "Aye, but not on my case, she won't!"

Kitty then surprised Trish, because she smiled a slow wicked smile of satisfaction. "Not if I can help it either, Trish. Hey, no one in Interpol's been able to nab Zuikawa. But, maybe that's the problem. I happen to know of someone---er, make that a pair of someones---who just might be able to outfox that slippery leopardess of yours," Kitty pointed out then, smiling…having totally forgotten what now awaited her in four days time.

"Ah, yeh do, do you?" Trish observed suspiciously. "Who might this dynamic duo be then…if yeh don' mind me askin', luv?" Trish asked, eyeing Kitty carefully.

"Can't say," Kitty replied, most mysteriously, "but I can show you." She slipped a pencil out of her pocket, pulled the napkin out from beneath her now empty tray, and quickly sketched a pair of simple pictures…one of a masked raccoon head, and the other of a masked fox head.

"What's this?" Trish said, canting her head to gaze down at her work. "Ah, I know that one on the left all right. So, yeh think he'd be willin' to help, eh?" Trish then looked at the other symbol, then gasped. "Faith! An' she'd help me too?"

"Aye," Kitty teased, mimicking Trish's accent. "**She** told me to let you know that should you ever need help with a case, you need only ask."

Trish looked up and over to Kitty. "Ah now…I don't know 'bout this plan o' yers, luv," Trish commented warily. "Why, if'n she were to come here, some o' the folks here might put two and two together an'…we don't want that now, do we?"

Kitty grinned, then shook her head. "Trish, Trish, Trish," Kitty observed with a soft laugh. "Whoever said she was coming here?" Kitty demanded, her blue eyes glinting cleverly. "You always take your lunch around noon, right?"

"Aye, I do. You know that," Trish replied. "What's that got to do with the matter at hand, eh?"

"You'll see, soon enough, me darlin' girl," Kitty told her, and chuckled when Trish closed her eyes as if in pain a moment. "Tell you what…you meet Ling and I down at the entrance at noontime, okay?"

"Aye, I will," Trish agreed, very reluctantly, but agree she did. "Most likely I'd be better off havin' me head examined, so I would…but, aye, I'll be there."

"Great, see you then," Kitty replied. She got to her feet, taking her tray with her. She beckoned for Ling to come along. "Remember, noon…downstairs." And, having said that, Kitty and Ling headed off get some of their troublesome, yet necessary paperwork finished.

Noon, later that day…

Kitty and Ling stood down at the main entrance to Interpol HQ, awaiting the appearance of Trish Connelly. It wasn't too long before they spotted her walking toward them, her face showing her hesitation with this whole arrangement. "Hey there, Trish," Kitty teased. "I was wondering if you'd show up at all…"

"Kitty Petro," Trish replied in a soft voice. "Don't think---even for a moment, you fly rogue!---that I don't know what you're up to. An', let me tell you straight off, darlin'…I ain't doin' it! Lord have mercy…if anyone were to see me makin' me way toward that friend of yers home, why---!"

Kitty cut her off quickly. "C'mon, Trish, have some faith, all right?" Kitty complained, then took Trish's elbow and began leading her out the door and down the street toward the garage that Interpol allowed their employees to park in. "Now, first off...let's get a few ground rules established, okay?"

"Fine, fine," Trish groused, but allowed them to go on.

"First, Trish…you are to keep that blasted Irish temper of yours under control, you got that?" Kitty demanded.

"Temper?" Trish questioned, feeling the blood rise in her cheeks. She then sighed, and relaxed…or at least tried to. "Fine, I'll do me best…that's all I can promise, luv."

Kitty nodded. "Second, you are not---I repeat!---not going to drive at all. Me and Ling will be…though, we'll have to take your car…there being three of us and all," Kitty iterated to her.

"Me Citroen?" Trish questioned, then frowned. "Aye, but who'll be drivin' me pride an' joy, eh?"

"That'd be me, Trish," Kitty announced, then waited for the inevitable---Bingo!

"God save Ireland!" Trish gasped, her green eyes blazing. "Jet yerself back a few steps, Miss! I---" Kitty cut Trish off before she could get a head of steam…by withdrawing a dark blue silk scarf and looping it quickly and accurately over a most startled Trish's pretty green eyes. "Faith, what are yeh doin', Kitty you rogue?" she demanded, bringing her hands up, intending to pull the offending material away from her eyes.

"You take that off, and the deal's done, Trish," Kitty softly barked, grabbing Trish's elbow to stop her. "Take it or leave it. That's the deal, sport."

Trish thought about it, her ire up at the moment. But, she did need the help, an' if they were goin' where she thought Kitty to be takin' her…why, that might just be the break she needed. "Fine. Fine, then. But, mark me, Kitty Petro…if yeh put e'en a scratch in me baby's paint…" Trish warned direly.

"I won't, Trish. I promise," Kitty assured her, even as she approached Trish's gleaming green Citroen C5.

"She promises, she does," Trish complained, then tried a new tack. "Kitty darlin'…could you please at least let Ling drive? Yer a darlin' girl, so yeh are…but frankly I don't trust you behind the wheel o' me car."

Kitty bristled softly at that! "Hey, I've gotten my drivers license now, you know," Kitty pointed out.

"Aye, that may be true, darlin'…but yeh aren't fillin' meself with confidence when you only passed the thing after yer fifth go-round, you know?" Trish pointed out in return.

"Hey, I only failed the written test, Trish…not the drving one," Kitty added. "So…relax. Enjoy the ride, Ms. Connelly."

"God save Ireland," Trish groaned as she felt Ling gently duck her head so she could get inside the back seat of her own car.

"Kitty?" Ling asked, indicating the time.

Kitty laughed and simply started the car, then briefly squawked the tires on the way out of the parking garage. "Lord have mercy," Trish muttered.

Twenty minutes later…

Kitty pulled the gleaming green Citroen into a secluded spot in the back lot of Le Hotel Champlain, and stopped the car. "All right, we're here, folks," Kitty announced, then got out. Kitty and Ling then carefully helped the blindfolded Trish out of the car, and headed for the back door. Kitty used her key, and then they cautiously led the wary Trish deep inside the hotel before deeming it safe to remove her silken blindfold.

"I was fair wonderin' if I'd be blind the whole time," Trish complained, blinking her eyes, getting used to the light. "Kitty Petro, just where in blue blazes have yeh taken me now?"

"Ahem," a voice sounded, evidently trying to get the three visitors attention. "As of this moment, you are currently inside the Cooper Gang's heretofore secret headquarters, Ms. Connelly."

All three turned to look for the source of that irate voice, but saw no one…then, as if one, the three looked slightly down, and looked into the seriously cheesed off eyes of Bentley, who stood with his arms crossed before his chest, his left foot tapping in his irritation. "Petro, I should of known… Have you got a hearing disorder or something? Hmm? Because I do recall telling you---on numerous occassions, have I not?--- my feelings on bringing forces of the law into this establishment." Bentley growled, his teeth clamped together firmly at the end.

"Relax, Bentley old boy," Kitty breezed, smiling. "Don't you worry you pretty little head about all this, okay, pal?"

"Kitty!" Bentley countered, not liking her tone of voice one bit. "If you don't come up with one heck of a good explanation in the next five minutes, I'm going to---!"

"Bentley, Bentley, Bentley," Kitty said, breezily again. "C'mon, no worries, buddy! This is just Trish. Cute little Trish Connelly. Oh, and besides being a real doll---isn't she though? (Trish blushed)---she's a real live Interpol Lieutenant…just like me! Ooh, and beside that, did I mention that she's probably one of Carmelita's best friends ever?"

Bentley sighed in the face of all that information…but still didn't like it…not one bit! "Fine! Fine, hey…next time, why don´t you bring the entire freaking QRF with you, eh? That way we'd get all of those troublesome introductions out of the way, huh?"

Kitty sighed, her patience with Bentley finally coming to an end. "Look, give it a rest already, Bentley, okay?" Kitty said sternly. "Now, be useful, pal…just where the heck are Carmelita and Sly at?"

"There upstairs in the gym, sparring with those goofy canes of theirs," Bentley informed them. "Though, knowing those two lately, that'd only be some of the things they're doing. Do keep in mind that they've been inseparable ever since they've become officially engaged and all that."

"Got it, Bent," Kitty replied, smiling. She then heard a thump upstairs. "Okay, that sounds like them all right." She then took Trish by the elbow again, and urged her along toward the stairs. "Come on, Trish…it´s about time you got to catch up with your old buddy, Carmelita."

"Aye, that sounds promisin', so it does," Trish commented, as they made their way upstairs to the end of the ahll where this dojo was at. Ling, Kitty and Trish made their way to the door, and leaned over to gaze inside.

Carmelita had her twin canes locked at either end of Sly's own larger c-headed cane, while Sly had his own cane locked behind Carmelita's elbows. And, the canes---apparently!---were not the only things that were locked either. The two were pulled tightly to one another, and Carmelita and Sly were locked in a pretty serious-looking kiss…well, if their heavy breathing was any indication of things, I mean.

"Carmelita Montoya Fox!" Trish bellowed, grinning wickedly the whole time.

Carmelita's eyes popped open comically, as did Sly's…and the two fought for an embarrassed moment or two to disentangle themselves. "Trish?" Carmelita questioned, hardly believing her own eyes.

"Aw, Trish," Kitty whined, grining. "You ruined my chance! That had the makings of some fine sketching material, girl."

"Aye, tis meself, so it is," Trish returned to her friend, feeling a lump in her throat as well as a joy at seeing her best friend again. She covered up her distress best she could, smiling. "Ah, good day t'yeh, Carmelita darlin'! Tis been a powerful long time since last these smilin' Irish eyes set sight upon yeh," Trish replied, laying on the charm.

Carmelita laughed and slipped her canes back into their sheaths upon her back. "Aw, Trish!" Carmelita squealed, then dashed over to throw her arms around the reddish-blond Irish vixen, then hug her to herself fiercely, affectionately. She then leaned back and kissed Trish on one cheek then the other.

"Faith, but yeh are a sight fer sore eyes, so yeh are, darlin'!" Trish told her, cupping Carmelita's face in her hands a moment.

Carmelita broke the ice. "Let me guess…Kitty here didn't just bring you here just so we two could reminisce, did she?" Carmelita exclaimed humorously.

Trish laughed. "Nay, she didn't, Carmelita luv,"Trish agreed, nodding her head. "I hate to be admittin' so…but, I'm seem to be havin' meself a wee problem with a case o' mine, so I am."

"Trish," Carmelita began, then groaned with happiness. "Trish girl…you are a life saver! Me and the boys haven't had a thing to do in what seems simply ages! Thanks!"

Sly had his cane twirling again, and smiled. "You can count on us, Ms. Connelly," he informed her with a grin. "Why, 'twould be our pleasure to help a fine wee figure of a lass such as yerself, so it would," Sly teased, waggling an eyebrow at Trish, who promptly blushed. Sly laughed softly, winking at Carmelita. "Now, if you lovely ladies would excuse me, I must be off to confer with my colleagues. Let's say we all meet, hmm, in the dining room let's say, in oh, about fifteen minutes, okay?"

Sly left and Trish shook her head, then happened to look down at Carmelita's left hand. "Mary, Mother o' God! Are me eyes deceivin' me or is that an engagement ring I see upon yer lovely hand, me friend?" Trish observed with her eyes gleaming. Trish, you understand, had been after Carmelita for ages to find herself a man. Now, Trish told herself, I wouldn't of thought of Sly Cooper, mind yeh, but…eh, whatever works, don't you know.

"Go on now, luv!" Trish demanded, holding Carmelita's hands up in her own, partly so she could see Carmelita's ring…and partly because she missed her friend so. "Tell me all about it…an' I want detail, lass! Lots and lots of detail, so I do!"

"Oh, Trish," Carmelita replied with a husky laugh. "I've missed you, girl!" She then turned and took Trish's hand, leading her over to the sofa by the wall. "Well, it was sort of like this really, okay?"

"There going to be busy for a while," Kitty observed as she watched two of her best friends chatting happily and animatedly with one another. Kitty sniffled and wiped at her eyes. She couldn't help it…she was so happy!

"Of course they will be," Ling replied, putting a comforting arm around his lady love as he escorted her out the door. "That is the way of friends, my love…"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Fifteen minutes later, right on schedule…

Kitty, Ling, and an unsettled Trish Connelly followed Carmelita and Sly inside the dining room turned briefing room. They were all met by Bentley, who had apparently been one busy fella. The table was neat, sharp as a tack, and again each seat had a notebook, and a pencil before it. "Welcome one and all," Bentley greeted them, "go on now…take your seats, and we'll get started."

Clockwise around the table sat first Murray at the one o'clock position, closest to Bentley, then Ling, then Kitty (of course!), then Trish, then Carmelita, and finally Sly took up the eleven o'clock position himself. Bentley took his seat at the head of the table, and opened his trusty laptop. "Why don't we start by giving our good Lieutenant Connelly the floor first, hmm?" Bentley suggested. "I mean, it is her case, after all, right?"

"Go on, Trish," Carmelita whispered to her friend, who seemed a little reluctant to begin.

"First of all---by All the Saints," Trish muttered, starting. "Aye, but it's odd to be bein' here with all of you," she admitted with a grin. She turned her bright green eyes toward Sly in particular. "You know…I could easily win me Captain's bars by just managin' to bring you in, Sly Cooper," she stated, looking at the relaxed raccoon oddly, a part of her serious.

"Could you of now?" Sly countered, grinning in challenge.

"Aye, that I could, you charmin' rogue," Trish countered in reply, unable to not smile. "An' don't yeh think I hadn't considered it once upon a time, Sly Cooper." Trish then ran both her hands though her slightly curly reddish-blond hair, tossing it over her slender shoulders.

Sly laughed softly, knowing why he liked Trish so well. "Aw, and to think…if it wasn't for me meeting my Carmelita, all this---" he pointed to himself, and grinned his most charming grin, "---could have been yours, love."

Trish's cheeks flushed, and she grinned. "Faith, but you do have a way o' charmin' the ladies, so you do, Sly Cooper!" Trish exclaimed, putting her hands to her cheeks which were still rather a pretty pink. She then grinned again, and looked over to Carmelita. "Thank yeh agin, Carmelita darlin', for keepin' me from that particular fate!" Trish teased, winning the point.

Sly chuckled, then blew Trish a kiss, conceding his loss.

"We are going to get to the actual case, aren't we?" Bentley questioned impatiently. "Sometime today, right?"

"Ah, keep yer shirt on, luv," Trish counseled, making Bentley scowl. "Now, here's what I know…" Trish began, and brought them all up to date on the particulars of the case. They all listened very intently to Trish's tale, so much so that the seemingly always hungry Murray actually forgot about the sandwich that sat uneaten upon his plate. "…which gets we all back to the crux o' the matter, luvs," Trish finished. "I've me suspicions that this is the work o' that clever little wench, Keiko Zuikawa. However, the wee problem I'm havin' is that I've very little in the way o' proof to support me allegations! That Zuikawa, why that lass is a veritable Houdini, so she can be!"

"Keiko Zuikawa, hmm…" Bentley mused aloud, softly rubbing his chin as he thought. "Why does that name seem so familiar?" Bentley considered things a moment, then typed some brief notes into his laptop. "So…what's it gonna be, Sly?" he asked, deferring to Sly for the final say.

Sly rested his chin upon his hand a moment, thinking. "You know, I think this case will work out rather nicely, Bent old boy," Sly told him. "Why don't you see what you can dig up on Ms. Zuikawa, and on those clever fake classic cars." Sly then turned to Trish. "You've got our help, Trish," Sly told her. "We'll be in touch with you---most likely through Kitty---on what's happening. When we have a plan, we'll let you know." He got to his feet, then helped Carmelita to hers. "Until then, Trish…just do your best. Hey, who knows…maybe you'll catch a break, and never need us after all, eh?"

"Aye, like that's about to happen," Trish commented with a grin. "But, thanks for the vote o' confidence, Cooper." Trish then turned to Kitty and Ling, pausing to check her wristwatch. "Well, lunch is nearly over, you two. Tis time fer we honest types to return an' do some real work, so it is." Her green eyes twinkled at her verbal jab at Sly and the others.

Carmelita and Sly walked with the three Interpol officers, heading toward the door. Once they made it to the rear door, Carmelita drew Trish into a good-bye hug…one that lasted a few minutes. "I've really missed you, Trish Connelly," Carmelita lamented softly, with a grin.

"Aye, so I've missed you, darlin'," Trish admitted. "Well, I guess I'll be seein' yeh around then, Carmelita me luv."

"Bye, Trish," Carmelita returned, her lower lip thrust out in a bit of a pout.

Trish smiled, and reached out to softly touch Carmelita's lower lip, pushing it back up gently. "Now, that'll be enough o' that, lass," Trish told her, making Carmelita smile weakly. "Oh, one last thing…you'd better be sendin' meself an invitation to yer weddin', sure as can be!" Trish demanded, then grinned, getting Carmelita to finally smile as well.

Carmelita laughed, and hugged Trish one last time. "Oh, don't you worry…I will! I promise, Trish," Carmelita assured her.

"Fair enough then," Trish said, then turned away, before she could start feeling like she'd like to cry. "Do your worst, Kitty darlin'," Trish told her, closing her big green eyes, glad that her back was to Carmelita.

Kitty frowned, but pulled out the kerchief and gently bound Trish's eyes once more. "C'mon, guys…we've got to go," Kitty told them, and she and Ling carefully led the blindfolded vixen back outside to the green Citroen that sat parked there, waiting for them.

Once the contingent from Interpol was out of sight, Sly and Carmelita turned and headed back upstairs to where Bentley was already hard at work. As they stepped into the turtle's cyber-lair, Sly called out, "All right, Bent…whatcha got for us?"

"Right now? Not a heck of lot," Bentley commented, his fingers tapping, his mouse moving even as he spoke. "But, give me a few hours on the Thiefnet, and we'll see. I'm sort of curious about this Zuikawa gal…oh, and I wonder if she actually is behind this antique car switcheroo scam of Miss Connelly's."

Carmelita frowned, then nodded her head. "If Trish thinks it's her…then, there's a pretty good chance that she is. Trish's instincts are nearly as good as my own…and I was seldom wrong," Carmelita assured Bentley.

"Maybe so," Bentley replied, nodding his head to agree. "Okay. Let me find out all the particulars about this Zuikawa woman…you know, her past, her methods of operation, that sort of thing. Maybe I'll be able to detect a pattern or something."

"You got it, pal," Sly replied, knowing that Bentley would make a full-court press toward revealing the mysteries of this case…no one better. "C'mon, sweetheart…let's give him his space…" Sly and Carmelita turned to go.

"Say," Bentley added, as Sly and Carmelita made their way toward the door. "Hang on a second, you two."

"Yeah, Bentley?" Carmelita asked, obviously curious.

"Since you two are done 'sparring' with those goofy canes of yours," Bentley told them, using his fingers to place quote marks around the word 'sparring'. He grinned next. "You two can make yourself useful…here!" He tossed a pair of three centimeter thick books to the two, which they fielded expertly, Master Thieves that they both were.

"'Car Auctions: A How To'?" Sly read aloud, one eyebrow arching up curiously. "And, I would read this I'm sure just **fascinating** bit of light reading why exactly?" Carmelita nodded her head at Sly's comment, looking over at Bentley.

"That's easy," Bentley told them both, then gritted his teeth, glaring at them. "Because I told you too!"

"Gee, I guess someone missed their morning nap today," Sly commented with a grin at Carmelita.

"Yeah, you how grumpy these old guys can get, sweetie," Carmelita said with a grin, adding her two cents worth.

"I am not grumpy! I'm serious," Bentley reaffirmed. "I'm not up on how these auctions work, okay? I'm a little busy right now, so I could really use the help, all right?"

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place then?" Carmelita countered. She then turned to Sly, and slipped her arm in his. "We'd be delighted to help, Bentley. Won't we, honey?" She turned and batted her long lush lashes at her beau, smiling winsomely at Sly, then at winked over at Bentley.

Bentley snorted, then laughed. "Thanks…now get! The both of you!" he growled, yet smiled, waving them away.

"See you all later!" Sly told them, and he and Carmelita moved off to bone up on car auctions…both the in-person as well as internet varieties.

Bentley then turned his attention to his best pal, Murray. "Okay, Murray… you're our car expert," Bentley declared with a knowing nod. "I know you can take apart and put together anything, pal. Especially vehicles. So, with that in mind…anything you can come up with to help us all to understand how someone can counterfeit a classic car, you just jot it down, okay?"

"Got it, pal," Murray promised. "Oh, hey…let me check around, and I'll see what the hot cars to buy are too. How's that sound, Bent?" Murray rubbed his hands together eagerly…if there was something this hippo knew and loved…it was cars!

"Sounds perfect," Bentley told him, nodding his encouragement. "Now, pal…go on, and see what you can drum up for me, okay? Right now, I need some time alone to think. Can you do that for me?"

"Hey, no sweat, pal. The Murray is on it, Bentley!" Murray replied, nodded, and left the room, drawing the glass French doors closed, leaving Bentley by himself.

Bentley sighed, saved his work, then placed a call using his laptop. He brought up a window on his laptop, put his cursor over a certain number and double-clicked it. He smiled softly as he listened to the sound of a phone speed-dialing. Even as the first ring sounded, another window appeared on his laptop screen, dark at the moment. The window changed as the ringing was replaced by what Bentley considered the sweetest voice he'd ever heard. Yuri Sing's lovely face then appeared within the window on his screen.

"Hello?" Yuri intoned, smiling as she saw Bentley's face on her own laptop.

"Hey there, beautiful lady," Bentley greeted her.

"Ah, mon cher," Yuri replied, and laughed. "Bon jour, my Bentley. May I be of assistance to you, hmm?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes, you may, Yuri my sweet," Bentley told the beautiful snow leopard woman. "Have you some free time, just about now, my love?"

"Hmm, a moment, cher," Yuri answered, then appeared to look away for a moment, most likely consulting her computer calendar. "As it happens, Bentley," Yuri added then, "the rest of my day is free. Now, cher…what have you in mind, eh?"

"Oh, you'll like this, Yuri," Bentley assured her with a grin. "There's a new criminal in town apparently, and---with your help, pretty lady---she's about to have herself a seriously bad day."

"Mmm, very mysterious," Yuri purred, grinning. There was nothing more she enjoyed than a challenge. "Do tell me more, cher…"

"Okay, Yuri," Bentley said with a grin. "A name first, love. Keiko Zuikawa."

Two hours later…

Bentley, grinning like a kid in a candy shop, dashed around Le Hotel Champlain, looking for his friends. "Hey, Murray!" Bentley exclaimed, ducking his head into his friend's room. "The briefing room…five minutes, okay?"

"The Murray will be there, pal!" Murray answered, and got up, beginning to gather all his books and notes.

Bentley then checked the dojo, then both Sly and Carmelita's room…all for naught, for they weren't there. He then dashed downstairs, and came across the two in the living room, sitting together on a love seat, the coffee table before them scattered with notes, post-its, screen prints from websites, and the two's books, which were now festooned with seemingly dozens of bookmarks. "My, I see that someone's been busy," Bentley teased them. "And, here I thought you two lovebirds would just of been playing kissy-face all the live long day…"

"Nah," Sly answered. "We did that only on our breaks…" He grinned and waggled his eyebrow at Carmelita, who snorted then giggled.

"Did not," Carmelita corrected him. "We've been pouring over this auction stuff, buddy. This is some interesting subject matter, Bentley."

"I'll say," Sly added a moment later. "I can see hundreds of places for some unscrupulous folks to make a boatload of money…all illegitimately, of course."

"Hmm, trust you to find that," Carmelita teased, leaning over to pat Sly's knee. "But, he's right though. Eh, to be fair, there are dozens of places Trish could bust 'em…if we could come up with evidence to support it."

"That is always the difficult part, my love," Sly added to her statement. "That's where we come in."

"Bring it all with you…every little bit," Bentley urged them. "The Briefing Room…five minutes, okay?"

"We'll be there, Bent," Sly assured him.

Just before Bentley rounded the corner out of the room, he saw Carmelita pull Sly's face to hers to kiss him…rather soundly, it seemed. Bentley simply shook his head, then dashed along, hollering over his shoulder, "Don't be late, you two!"

Five minutes later, in the Briefing Room…

Again, the seats were arrayed nicely, pencil and paper available. This time, however, Carmelita noted that the projector was on the tabletop now, and the projection screen was motored down. "Ah, good! Yet another one of Doc Bentley's good old-fashioned slideshows," Carmelita announced, getting the others, with the exclusion of Bentley of course, to laugh.

"Here, querera," Sly told her, his eyes teasing. "I saved us a couple of seats in the back row…"

"If I catch you two playing kissy-face while I'm lecturing," Bentley threatened, though none too convincingly. "I'm gonna call your parents!"

Murray cracked up at that. Carmelita just stuck her tongue out at him, then giggled.

"Right, now…give me a minute," Bentley announced, then looked down to work the remote in his hand.

"And now the movie, folks!" Sly quipped, making Carmelita giggle softly.

"Could you get serious?" Bentley challenged, glaring at Sly, but then a moment later decided he was wasting his time, and sighed. "All right, people," Bentley called out. "We've all heard the particulars of Ms. Connelly's case. And, at long last, now we've got ourselves a suspect…and here she is."

The projector clicked and the image of a slender lovely leopard woman appeared on the screen. She was dressed in a bright green kimono adorned with a golden bamboo print that had white trim at the collar, cuffs, and hem of it. She also wore a wide white sash, called an obi, around her trim waist. Her lustrous blue-black hair was stacked up upon her head, which showed off her face to good effects, emphasizing her large slanted brown-almost-black eyes and her lips, which were enhanced by the careful application of cherry red lipstick. "This, folks, is the mysterious and most resourceful Keiko Zuikawa," Bentley told them.

Murray blinked. "Wow…she's purty," he observed.

"Oh, yes, she is that," Bentley agreed. "That, and she's as slippery as an eel, and has more tricks up her kimono's sleeves than Harry Houdini himself," he added, expounding on Ms. Zuikawa to them.

"Zuikawa Keiko-sama," Bentley then intoned. "Lady Zuikawa…or, that's how she's addressed in her native Japan, at least. She's the youngest---no, make that second youngest---daughter of Senji and Ochiba Zuikawa, the shipping billionaires."

"So, that's where I've heard that name before," Carmelita remarked, nodding.

"You got that right, Carmelita," Bentley told her. "The Zuikawas, in addition to being disgustingly rich, are also descended---back through fifteen generations, I think---from the former Emperor of Japan…from back in the 17th Century. Needless to say, I think, the Zuikawas wield some considerable clout in the Land of the Rising Sun."

"Yeah, no doubt," Sly observed, shaking his head. "A billion dollars---here or there---probably makes most of their problems of very short duration."

"Absolutely, buddy," Bentley said, nodding his agreement. "Now, before I continue, I should probably bring you guys up to date on how women are treated in Japan…"

"Any different than here, Bentley?" Carmelita asked.

"Um, yeah," Bentley said, clearly uncomfortable. "You see, in the past, in feudal Japan, sons were important…in that they were the only ones that could inherit, and could be used to provide soldiers to a family's overlord, called a daimyo. Daughters, on the other hand, were not so highly looked upon…unless they were beautiful enough to attract the right suitor from the right family, cementing bloodlines…that sort of thing."

"Yeah, Bentley, but that was then…this is now, right?" Carmelita asked, insistent.

"Um, to an extent, you're right, Carmelita," Bentley answered. "But only to an extent. Take our Keiko, for example." Bentley paused, thinking a moment. "She stands to inherit millions, sure…but considering what was at stake…that's just peanuts. Look, that's because she's the second youngest of five children. She has three older brothers, each of whom would inherit the family business before her, so that was out. She also has a younger sister, who just married into the Toyota family…so that yet another famous bloodline has been added to the Zuikawa's. Keiko, on the other hand, has shown no interest in any of the political marriages her parents have tried to masterfully broker…so, she's sort of the family's black sheep, so to speak."

"Poor kid," Carmelita opined, frowning.

"Don't feel too sorry for her, Carmelita," Bentley warned. "She makes up for her missing opportunities by creating many of her own…through her ingenuity and ruthlessness."

"Isn't that a sort of stereotype, Bentley?" Carmelita countered, canting her head. "The cute little Japanese girl that just a doll on the outside, but cold steel on the inside?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Bentley reluctantly agreed, but then tried to dissuade Carmelita's support of the Japanese heiress. "But, in Ms. Zuikawa's case…it's very apropos. She is beautiful---heck, you've seen her now!---and gentile, none better. But, beneath all her exquisite manners and outer beauty…she's as cold and calculating as a Swiss watch." Bentley then started in on her history. "Here we go…1997: she was charged with grand theft auto for stealing cars for the highest bidder…those charges subsequently were dropped…due to lack of evidence. 1999: she was charged with forming a pyramid scheme that bilked her investors for millions. Again, the charges were dropped…this time because the eyewitness turned up dead. 2001: Ms. Zuikawa was charged with dealing with counterfeit car parts…to the tune of one hundred million dollars. The Japanese authorities thought they finally had her cold…but---and you guessed it!---she skated…on a legal technicality her Daddy's well-paid lawyers discovered. Get the picture, folks? Or do you want me to go on?"

"No, I think we understand, Bentley," Sly answered, eyeing Ms. Zuikawa's rap sheet---with a most disturbing lack of convinctions----on the screen. "She's a sharp girl, with a team of lawyers to clean up after her messes."

"Yeah, that's what Yuri told me too," Bentley informed them then. "She talked to some of her contacts in the socialite world. Um…" Bentley then paused, looking away.

"Okay, out with it, Bentley!" Carmelita demanded, knowing full well that Bentley was holding something back.

"Er, well…this is sort of embarrassing," Bentley said, reluctantly complying with Carmelita's demands. "The Fortune 500 crowd considers Ms. Zuikawa and my Yuri as carbon copies of each other. Both are lovely, both are single, both have famous families, and both wield surprising amounts of clout for women."

"You know, Bent," Sly mused, albeit somewhat reluctantly. "There is some merit to that, you know…"

Bentley bristled, much as Sly had thought he would. "My Yuri's nothing like that Oriental Snake-In-The-Grass!" he protested, his eyes blazing in his indignation.

"Sorry, but yes she is, pal," Sly countered. "Very much alike in many ways…all except for the important ones, I might add..."

Bentley smiled. "Such as?" he asked.

"Such as Yuri has a big heart, and wants to make the world a better place, buddy," Sly pointed out. "Whereas, Ms. Zuikawa here has no apparent scruples, and only wants to become wealthy and powerful."

"Thanks, Sly," Bentley replied. It was nice to hear his friends speak so well of the woman he loved.

"Now, maybe, by studying Yuri and how she acts, we might be able to open a window of understanding toward our lovely little car thief here," Sly posed. "Have you---?"

"Way ahead of you, Sly," Bentley assured him. "Yuri---though, I was loathe to admit it---sees things much as you do. And, she agrees to help us to get to understand our quarry better."

"That Yuri…what a doll," Sly teased, then leaned over to kiss Carmelita's cheek as a way of letting her know she was the only girl for him.

"Well, I know I think so," Bentley replied, chuckling. "Yep, Yuri told me that Ms. Zuikawa---much like Yuri herself---is most adept at hiding her activities on the other side of the law from the authorities. To the world at large, Keiko Zuikawa is an outstanding, law-abiding citizen. Of course, on those rare occasions that she steps over the line, she also has a bevy of her Daddy's lawyers to smooth things over."

"Sounds like she's going to be one tough nut to crack, pal," Sly observed, frowning slightly.

"Well, if we try to bust her following the law, we'll get nowhere fast," Bentley pointed out.

"Then I guess I'm glad we've got other alternatives available, hmm, sweetheart?" Carmelita mused aloud, reaching up to playfully ruffle Sly's spiky hair.

"That's my girl!" Sly crowed, leaning over to kiss Carmelita's forehead. He then sobered. "So…have we any idea of what her motives might be, Bent? I mean, it's not just her bid to be the world's wealthiest woman, is it?"

"You're sharp, Sly…I'll give you that," Bentley replied, pleasantly surprised. "Yes, Ms. Zuikawa has other motives other than becoming immeasurably wealthy. You see, her relations with her family are---as you might guess---more than a little strained. I did some research, and with a little intuition on my part, I think I understand. You see…Keiko's parents---besides being much respected shipping magnates---are avid classic automobile collectors. The Zuikawa collection in Kyoto is the envy of car buffs around the world. Senji Zuikawa lavishs a great deal of attention on his cars…possibly more than he does his children, I think."

"Ah ha!" Sly interjected, nodding. "Go on, buddy…"

"Thanks," Bentley replied. "Now, Senji's three boys have the car bug as bad as their old man. So…they and dear old Dad get along famously. The youngest daughter is married to an auto family, so she's good with her father too. So…that leaves our Keiko…"

"Out in the cold with Dad, hmm?" Carmelita guessed.

"Oh yeah," Bentley agreed. "So much so, it seems, that even at the precocious age of just twelve, she engineered the theft of her Dad's pride and joy…his 1932 Mercedes Phaeton Town Car."

"Precocious?" Sly laughed, shaking his head. "A genius, more like. So, did she pull it off? The theft I mean?"

"Oh, yes, she did," Bentley told them. "She forced dear ol' Dad to buy back his own car…and he was none the wiser as to who he was paying off too! Probably made her first million that day…"

"Well, I did say she was a smart kid," Sly reiterated.

"Too smart, pal," Bentley agreed. "Ever since then, she goes out of her way to figure out ways to plague her Dad's attempts at collecting…every chance she gets." Bentley then tapped his chin a moment, thinking. "I'm guessing that this is what her current scheme is all about. I'm fairly sure that all these lesser scams are leading up to one to hoodwink Papa-san again."

Everyone was silent then…the only sound the fan of the projector whirring.

"And…" Bentley then continued a moment later. "That leads us to this particular slide," he added, working the remote again. The slide hove into view, and showed them all a picture of a very sleek, very modern, and undoubtedly very expensive performance automobile. "This car is the one that Senji Zuikawa would give one of his supertankers to own. So…I'm guessing that this is most likely Keiko's next target." He then turned to Murray, who sat smiling, his eyes drinking in the pictured auto with the same enthusiasm usually reserved for teenage boys and supermodels. Bentley grinned, and nodded to his big entranced pal. "Okay, Murray…you're our resident car enthusiast. What are we looking at here?"

Murray shook his head, then grinned. "Me and Kitty'd both like to drool over this car," Murray started. "That's the Lamborghini Diablo Roadster, folks. The slickest car ever to touch the pavement. She's expensive, she's gorgeous, and I think I'm in love." Murray sighed, imagining being able to own such a car.

"Should Naomi be jealous, big guy?" Carmelita teased just then.

Murray blinked, blushed, then turned to Carmelita. "No. I might love that car now true, guys…but nowhere near as much as I love my Naomi. No way," he told her. "And, you can tell her that too, if you like, Carmelita."

Carmelita laughed, shook her black-maned head, and patted Murray's hand in apology. "No, I don't think that'll be necessary, Murray," she said. "Naomi already knows how much you love her…just like all of us do, big guy."

Murray blushed, smiled over at Carmelita a moment, then continued. "That Lamborghini is one sweet car. Up-and-forward opening doors, big tires, wide and low to the ground, a powerful V-12…I can see why Keiko's Dad might want one of his very own," Murray stated.

"Thanks, pal," Bentley told his big friend, "for the technical update. Now, back to the case at hand." Bentley paused and then powered down the projector, and brought up the lights. "You all know how good my Yuri is at making clothing, right?"

"None better," Carmelita agreed.

"Well, that's how good Ms. Zuikawa is at making these counterfeit classics," Bentley informed them. "And, just like Yuri can make sketches of all her outfits, Keiko makes sketches of all her targeted counterfeits."

"That's great," Sly then said, grinning. "So…when have you booked our flight to Japan, pal?"

"Not necessary, Sly," Bentley countered, grining at Sly's crestfallen expression. "Ms. Zuikawa, it appears, likes to distance herself from her family. Anyone want to guess where she's currently residing?"

Sly thought a moment, then laughed softly. "No way!" Sly tossed out to his smiling pal. "She's in Paris?"

"You got it, Sly," Bentley informed his boss. "And, get this…she's in the Oriental section of Paris…way out on the outskirts."

"You don't say," Sly replied, tapping his fingers on the tabletop…as he didn't have his cane handy to twirl.

"Yes, I do," Bentley returned, grinning at his cleverness. He re-activated the projector, and brought the lights down. He triggered the remote several times, flipping through slides, until… "Ah, here we are!" Bentley crowed softly. "Here's the coordinates, my friends." He then thumbed the laser pointer on his remote on, and pointed it at the map. "There we go. Ms. Zuikawa lives right there." Bentley frowned…there was just something about that address that bothered him for some reason…

"Um, you wouldn't happen to---" Sly began, only to be cut off by Bentley, who grinned triumphantly, thumbing the remote again.

"Right here," Bentley told Sly. On the projection screen, they all saw a walled compound, inside of which resided a little bit of Japan, it seemed. Beautiful, manicured gardens, complete with small fountains, and the centerpiece of the place was the house, which was a beautiful rendition of a Japanese style home, pagoda-like, five stories tall with a sharply pointed roof. There were many other smaller buildings that surrounded the central one.

Carmelita sat, twirling a thick strand of her silky black hair around one of her fingers, her expression concerned. "Um, Bentley…" she asked. "About that address…did you cross-check it to our address database, by chance?"

"Um, no. No, I sure didn't," Bentley answered, concerned now. "Why do you ask, Carmelita?"

"Why don't you do so now, okay?" Carmelita urged him.

Bentley fired up his laptop…which took a moment to boot up. "All right, give me a minute here," he murmured, then brought up a browser, and got to work. "Let's see…1276 Rue de Orient," he muttered as he typed. "Okay, cross-check in progress….and, complete!" Bentley then stared down at the results, and his jaw dropped. "Aw, crap!"

"What's the matter, you two," Sly demanded, wondering what was up all the sudden.

"That clever little bitch," Bentley groused, then blushed at his use of that vulgarity. "Sorry. But that does complicate things…"

"What complicates things, Bentley?" Sly pressed, leaning over to look.

"It seems that Ms. Zuikawa used her family's influence, and had herself made a cultural attaché to the Japanese Consulate here in Paris," Bently growled, but with grudging respect of a worthy adversary. "She's living at the Japanese Consulate, Sly."

"And, that's bad because…?" Sly inquired.

"Well, it's bad because it makes our job all that much harder, pal," Bentley replied.

"But, not impossible, right?" Sly posed to his tech buddy.

"No, not impossible," Bentley agreed.

"So, that's why Trish is getting nowhere on her case," Carmelita mused aloud.

"Why do you say that, querera?" Sly wanted to know.

"Because as an attache of the Japanese government," Carmelita explained. "She's a diplomat, no matter how minor, which gives her limited diplomatic immunity from prosecution."

"Say what?" Sly yelped. "You mean, Trish couldn't bust her even if she got the goods on her then?"

"Oh, no, I didn't say that," Carmelita replied. "She can be prosecuted in the Japanese courts…and Japan is a signatory of Interpol. So, Trish might have to make a trip to Japan, but she can still bust this Zuikawa babe…if we can give her the evidence she needs."

"Yeah, so now," Bentley groused, "all we have to do is get past Interpol, the French Surete, and the JSDF Marines guarding the Consulate. Then, once inside, we just have to find her cleverly counterfeited Diablo Roadster. Then, if we are really lucky, we can bug her apartments---or even better, Keiko herself!---and get her talking shop with her cronies, spilling the beans on her scheme. I've got Yuri watching the auction website…and she and I think we have a sweet little bit of software that will provide us with the IP address of whomever's running this little charade. With that, the counterfeit Roadster, and hopefully Keiko's own confession on the scam…we've got Trish her case."

Bentley then looked over to the grandmother clock that rested against the wall. "Okay, it's seven o'clock," Bentley announced. "The auction is scheduled to begin at eight o'clock. Yuri will do her bit from her chateau---my triple-side band reverse encryption algorithm will keep the stiffs on the other side of the auction in the dark as to her hacking---and we all need to gather up our equipment, and get ready. It's gonna take us fifteen minutes to get to the Consulate, so we need to be out the door in fifteen minutes ourselves." Bentley shut down the projector, and closed his laptop. "Okay, troops…it's time. Let's saddle up!" Bentley called. Sly and Carmelita nodded and dashed out of the room. Murray stopped to pat Bentley on the shoulder once, then made his way out too.

Bentley then reopened his laptop, and dialed Yuri's connection once more.

"Oui, cher?" Yuri's image asked from within its window. "Is your operation a go, then?"

"That's affirmative, Yuri," Bentley informed her. "We'll be outbound in fifteen minutes. You know what to do, right?"

"Oui," Yuri assured him, a confident smile on her lovely face. "You leave that to me." Yuri then put her hand up, her fingertips appearing at the edge of the window she appeared in. "You will be careful, no? I worry for you, mon cher."

"I know. I'll be with Sly and the others, so I'm good," Bentley assured her. "I love you, Yuri," he added, placing his own fingertips at the edge of his screen.

"Go," Yuri told him, her glorious green-gold eyes still troubled. "Go with my love, Bentley. Adieu, my love."

Bentley closed, but did not shut down, his laptop and got to his feet. "The Heist has begun, my friends…" he muttered as he moved off to get ready.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Seven seventeen P.M…later that evening…

Carmelita sat beside her Sly in the team's van as it sped toward its destination, nervously gripping and regripping one of her canes. It had become her nervous habit…much like Sly's own twirlng of his famous cane. Much as she knew that what she was doing was good and right, she still had problems---moral problems---illegally infiltrating the premises of law-abiding folks and establishments. It just sort of rubbed her fur the wrong way…in a way, she thought to herself. Take the case confronting them all now, for example. She knew that this Zuikawa babe needed to be dealt with, and dealt with fast. What she was doing was against the law, and adversely affected the law-abiding public. She was dirty, and she needed to be taken down and sent off to jail…period. However, to give her friend, Trish, and Interpol the evidence of Zuikawa's wrong-doing, she herself would have to do some things that were also---on the surface---illegal as well. And, that was the rub for Carmelita. Carmelita's fingers continued to grip and regrip her cane. "Hmmph," Carmelita grunted under her breath.

"What's the matter, Carmelita?" Sly asked her, his dark eyes glittering in the darkness of the van. "Nervous?"

"No," Carmelita returned, smiling over at him. "It's just…well, let's say I'm having a little moral dilemma, okay?" she told him.

"Still?" Sly questioned, reaching out a hand to gently caress her face. "Want to talk about it?" He eyed her intently, his face full of his concern.

Carmelita smiled, still thrilled with the knowledge that there was someone, a very special someone, that cared so much about her. "Maybe later, okay?" she allowed, taking his hand from her face and kissing his palm. "I'm good to go, Sly. Really! Let's nail these bastards."

"That's my girl," Sly intoned softly, his dark brown eyes gleaming with his pride and huge love for this remarkable woman beside him now. "I love you, Carmelita Fox."

Carmelita felt a lump form in her throat…amazed that such a simple phrase could elicit such complex and delightful feelings within herself. "I love you too, Sly Cooper."

There was a small contented silence then…one that lasted a full minute.

Then, Carmelita finally broached the subject that was bothering her. "Gah, I just wish we didn't have to break-and-enter the Japanese Consulate," she worried aloud.

"Ah, so that's what this is all about, hmm?" Sly mused. "Go on, querera…out with it."

"Well, Sly," Carmelita continued. "It's not like when we busted into Polarsky's compound. He was a scumbag, and that complex was all his…illegit as he himself was, you know?" Carmelita looked over to see the expression on Sly's face.

"True," Sly admitted. "Very true." Sly thought a moment. "Here, think of this op this way, if you will: the Consulate is a patient, right? Now, Ms. Zuikawa is sort of like a tumor. And, correspondingly, we all are the surgeons. The proverbial Pros from Dover, so to speak. Our job, my sweet, is to excise the nastiness---that being Ms. Zuikawa and her ilk---from the patient---that being the Japanese Consulate---so that it can prosper and grow like it's supposed to, right?"

Carmelita frowned, thinking a moment. Her slim black eyebrows then rose up, and a small satisfied smile appeared on her lovely face. Sly was right! Much like a cancer patient, the Japanese Consulate was being **used**, used by this Zuikawa babe. And, again, much like the cancer patient analogy Sly had presented, that meant that the patient---the Consulate---would only get better after the cancer---Ms. Zuikawa again!---was removed…permenantly! Carmelita and her friends were nothing more than the surgeons that would make this so. "Nice analogy, sweetheart," she congratulated him. "That helped…a lot." She then reached out with both hands took a firm grip on his cheek ruffs, and pulled him toward her to kiss him directly upon the lips. "Thanks, handsome," she purred huskily after their kiss ended.

"Anytime, gorgeous," Sly replied softly, grinning. "So, my pretty lady…you good to go now?"

"You'd better believe it, Ringtail," Carmelita told him with confidence. She then canted her lovely head just so, lowering it too, so as to emphasize her large lovely eyes. "Have I told you that I love you, sweetheart?"

Sly grinned even broader now. He never got tired of hearing his Carmelita tell him that she loved him! No sir! "Why, I believe you did no more than a minute or so ago…but, that's okay…you can do it again, if you want to."

Carmelita giggled softly, then nestled her head against Sly's shoulder, inhaling the smell of him, his soft cologne. "All right, I will! I love you, Sly Cooper," she stated, closing her eyes in contentment.

"Yo, Bent!" Sly called up. "We still got some time before this op starts, right?" He then flicked his clever brown eyes down to Carmelita who grinned back up at him.

"As a matter of fact," Bentley said with a frown, "we don't."

Carmelita looked to Sly, then he to her, and they then both moaned, "Awww!"

"Kids," Bentley grumped, even as he worked. "I'm dealing with children…"

Carmelita leaned away from Sly, and stretched. "Pretty nice timing on this new case, huh sweetie?" she commented. "Don't know about you, but me…I was getting pretty bored."

"Yeah, I hear that," Sly admitted. "Hey, what can I say? It can get like that from time to time." Sly paused, reaching over to take his beloved lady love's strong, slender hand in his own. "Besides, Bentley of late has had a few other 'things' on his mind, don't you think?"

"You mean, like a beautiful snow leopard lady things, Ringtail? That sort of thing?" Carmelita teased, loud enough for Bentley to hear.

"Yeah, now that you do mention it, I do think a certain Ms. Sing does factor heavily in his thoughts," Sly added his two cents.

Bentley just turned back briefly to the teasing twosome and grinned, then turned back to the matter at hand once more.

Carmelita stroked Sly's hand with her thumb absently, thinking.

"Something the matter, corazon?" Sly asked, as her silence grew.

"Well…don't know about that," Carmelita replied with a shrug. "But, I do have a question."

"Go ahead," Sly prompted her. "Shoot!"

"Okay, but you'll regret it!" Carmelita teased, unable to let that one pass. "But, seriously…just how long have I been a Master Thief now? What is it…four months, maybe? Even longer?"

Sly quickly did the math. "Yeah, just a skosh over four months…if my math holds up, that is," Sly admitted.

"Hmm," Carmelita responded. "I have been a thief that long now…and still no one knows just who I am…other than they think I'm your new girlfriend."

"Well, you're more to me than just that, Carmelita," Sly answered cleverly, smiling. "But, I get your drift, dear." Sly then stopped, thinking a moment. "Okay, now think about it, querera…do you really wanna be a public figure? Like I am?" he asked her. "Because, trust me, while it's sort of neat at first to see your face on the wanted posters, Carmelita, it gets really old, really fast."

"What do you mean?" Carmelita wanted to know.

"Notoriety isn't all it's cracked up to be, sweetie," Sly told her. "Heck, even if I just want to go outside for a breath of fresh air, I have to do so in disguise. That's why I did all my perambulating at night, you know. It's the one time of day that I'm safe from prying eyes."

"And, it doesn't hurt that you're a raccoon either, does it?" Carmelita helpfully pointed out.

Sly laughed, pulling her hand up to kiss the back of it. "True, but that's not the worst part," he told her. "If it just affected me, that'd be okay, y'know? But it won't, Carmelita. If you went public, then…why, first off, Kitty and Ling, heck, even Trish, would be reassigned to other cases…as they were your friends, and therefore they couldn't be trusted. And, then, your friends and family will all be under some pretty uncomfortable and intense scrutiny from the authorities. They'd have Interpol all after them…looking at their phone records, their finances…not pretty. And, speaking of finances, you'd better be sure to transfer your savings to somewhere new…because they will freeze your assets so fast, you're pretty little head'll swim!" Sly then looked over to Carmelita, his eyes intent. "Still think you want to join me in the spotlight, honey?"

Carmelita frowned, thought a moment longer, then nodded resolutely. "Yeah, Ringtail…I want that. Not for the recognition, mind you. But, because I want the criminals out there---the real ones---to know my name, and fear it! I want the Cooper Gang to be any other Master Thief's worst nightmare come true! I want the average citizen to know the streets are safer because **we're** on the job. Does that make any sense to you, Sly?"

"More than you think, Carmelita," Sly told her, nodding his head proudly. "I know I sound like a broken record sometimes…but, I'll risk it! I like the way you think, woman! Oh, and the way you look, and the way you walk. And---!"

Carmelita grinned happily, then silenced the chatty, flirty raccoon with a kiss that lingered until both of them were gasping for breath. "Ooh, Sly…I can't wait to marry you, mister!" She told him, giving him a much abbreviated version of their last kiss.

"Um, speaking of our upcoming nuptials, querera," Sly observed. "One small favor, eh corazon?"

"What?" Carmelita asked, curious.

"Could I possibly ask you to wait for your 'Coming Out' Party, until after we're married? Hmm?" Sly asked her, smiling. "It's going to be hard enough finding someone and someplace willing to marry a pair of Master Thieves…even if only one of them is actually known, don't you think?"

"True," Carmelita had to agree.

"And," Sly leaned over to speak softly to his fiancee. "I want the day I marry the most beautiful girl in the world to be perfect. Absolutely perfect. The perfect woman deserves nothing less."

Carmelita actually shivered then, and felt herself tremble with her excitement and love for the amazing man seated beside her. "I'm by no means perfect, Ringtail, and you know it," she pointed out, her eyes still shining. "But, I'm a whole lot closer to being so when I'm with you, sweetheart." Carmelita found her hand come up to caress his face. How did she ever manage to thrive without this man sharing her life for so long? she wondered to herself. She mentally kicked herself just then---but only a moment---for being so stubborn as to not see how complete she felt when they were together. "I know you asked me to marry you, Sly. And, I accepted," Carmelita then said in a soft voice---one that Sly swore later on was uncannily angelic to his ears! "But, I have to do this. Would you marry me, Sly Cooper?" she asked.

"Gladly, and with all my heart," Sly answered, his voice husky with his emotion. "I'd be a fool to ever think otherwise, Carmelita."

Carmelita didn't trust her voice just then, and settled on pulling him to herself and holding him close, her head fitting perfectly into the hollow of his strong shoulder.

That embrace was only ended when the two felt the team's tan panel truck come slowly to a halt. Apparently…they were there. "Love you, sweetheart," Sly whispered to his Carmelita.

"Love you too," Carmelita answered, softly kissing his ear just once before they separated.

"All right, we're here," Bentley announced. "And," he paused, giving the once snuggling Master Thieves a reproachful look, "if you two lovebirds can manage to pry yourselves away from one another a minute…"

Carmelita looked at Sly, who grinned and returned her gaze. "So, what do you think, Ringtail?" she asked.

Sly pretended to ponder a long moment. "Hmm, it is sort of why we came here in the first place, after all, isn't it?" he mentioned, grinning cleverly.

"True," Carmelita answered with a grin.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Bentley snapped, tired of all these two's antics.

"Keep your shell on, Bentley," Carmelita advised, then leaned over and forcibly thumped Bently on his shell-covered chest once with her index finger. "You snap at me one more time, mister, and you'll find yourself hanging from some tree, about a hundred feet up. You got that?" she added, allowing the tiniest bit of threat appear in her voice.

Bentley rubbed his chest where she had poked him. "All right, all right," he answered. He then looked down at his trusty laptop, and typed. "Rats!" he then grumbled. "This is not going to be one of our standard operations, and that's a fact."

"How so, Bent ol' boy?" Sly asked, leaning forward.

"Well, first off…just look out the window, Sly," Bentley urged.

Sly and Carmelita did so immediately. Outside, in the dark they almost immediately spotted the well-lit Embassy compound. However, the trouble was that they were on one side of a twenty-meter wide rather turbulent river---undoubtedly some tributary of the famous Seine River. The only means across the river was an elderly plain concrete bridge, fifty meters long, and wide enough to just barely accommodate two-way traffic. The Cooper Gang currently found itself on the far side of that non-descript bridge, while the Embassy was on the other side. "Great," Carmelita groused. "Just super. And, here I am, without my swim fins and scuba gear…"

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Carmelita," Bentley assured her, realizing she was being sarcastic. "But, that river does complicate things just a bit."

"You think?" Carmelita challenged, not liking the situation.

"Carmelita, be nice," Sly told her quietly, to which she nodded, but frowned.

"Gimme a minute," Bentley quietly pleaded, his fingers a blur over his keyboard and built-in mouse. "Ah ha! Thought so!" he crowed a moment later.

"What's the scoop, chum?" Sly wanted to know, his eyes intent on his smiling pal.

"Murray, crank 'er up, pal," Bentley commanded, ignoring Sly for the moment. Murray did as Bentley asked him, and the van began to move again. Bentley then turned to address Sly and Carmelita. "Sorry 'bout that," he apologized. "But, we got to get moving."

"No problem," Sly promised. "Whenever you get the chance, guy…"

"Murray, keep an eye peeled, pal," Bentley ordered. "There should be another bridge coming up pretty quick."

"But isn't this taking us away from the Embassy, Bentley?" Carmelita pointed out.

"Well, yes," Bentley conceded, "yes, it is. However, once we cross this bridge, we'll be in the small copse of woods just outside the Embassy proper. That's where I plan to place our command post, folks."

"A night out under the stars, eh, Bent?" Sly posed, grinning.

Bentley grinned in reply, nodding. "Something like that," he agreed.

"Just the place to take a pretty lady out for a moonlight stroll, huh?" Sly whispered to Carmelita.

Carmelita grinned, patted his cheek, then said, "Shh. I want to hear what Bentley's got in mind, Ringtail."

Bentley nodded, liking that---for the moment, at least---he had her attention. He briefly mused to himself…am I that bad around Yuri? He hoped not…but, you never did know now, did you? "I plan on establishing our command post---this van in fact---at the fringe of the wood. That'll place us only fifty feet away from the Embassy walls. And, since this wood is an old one, I'm pretty sure that there will be some tree tall enough for you two clear the walls," Bentley explained.

"Here's that bridge, pal," Murray called out.

"Go to just your parking lights, Murray," Bentley advised, and smiled when Murray did so. "Now, across the bridge, pal."

They all listened as they prepared to cross this older, cruder bridge made up of rough hewn sixty-one centimeter by twenty centimeter planks, which were anchored on both sides of the river by concrete, and were staggered but placed end-to-end, the whole affair supported by three evenly spaced sets of immense pilings rising out of the riverbed itself. Bentley gulped as he saw that the bridge sported no railings, and only had one streetlight to light the way. "Careful, pal…it should be wide enough to allow us across…but not by much, my friend…"

Carmelita clutched Sly's hand tightly as the team's panel truck clomped on to the bridge, none of them much liking the groan of the timbers as the ton-and-a-half vehicle began to cross the span. Murray was cautious, which was much appreciated by all, as they all could hear the turbulent roar and splash of the river beneath them just now. "Easy," Bentley urged, biting his lower lip in worry. "Easy…"

Thankfully, it didn't take the panel truck that long to cross the eighty meter bridge, the last thump as the truck's tires reunited with the concrete on the other side was music to all of their ears. "Whew!" Bentley exclaimed, wiping his brow and smooth pate. "Hope we don't need to cross that thing in a hurry," he pointed out, even as the truck began to jostle a bit more…now that they were off the pavement and were now traversing a two-track path toward an dark expanse of immense trees. "Keep on going down this way, Murray," Bentley told his big pal, "about another hundred meters. I'll tell you when to stop."

Sly and Carmelita craned their heads to look out the panel truck's windows. They both could see the glow of the Embassy's lights through the trees, so they knew they had to be pretty close. "How did you ever know about this…for the lack of a better term…'road'?" Carmelita asked Bentley.

"Best twenty euros I ever spent," Bentley replied, showing them his laptop. "For twenty euros, I got a download from the Paris Geographic Survey of Paris and its environs. I did a zoom in on the Embassy, and spotted this little squiggle. That squiggle turned out to be an old, seldom-used logging path…which we currently are traversing, by the way…"

"Slick," Carmelita replied, impressed. "Nice attention to the details, buddy boy."

"Don't mention it," Bentley responded, grinning with his thanks. "Okay, Murray…that's far enough. Now, turn right, and creep forward until I tell you to stop, okay?"

"You got it, pal," Murray replied, flicking his eyes from Bentley to the trail ahead, which made the last one look like a French freeway. The panel truck's springs got themselves a workout, and its occupants had their teeth rattled for the fifty meters or so they traveled before Bentley brought them to a halt.

"We're here," Bentley announced, frowning. "Every one out. I need room to work," he then commanded, and they did as he bade them to. Sly opened the sliding door on his side---the side closer to the Embassy---and stepped out. He paused a moment, then helped Carmelita out.

"Say, querera?" Sly said aside to Carmelita.

"Yeah?" Carmelita answered, her eyes becoming adjusted to the darkness now.

"Care to join me on an impromptu recon?" Sly asked his beautiful lady love, his voice suave and charming.

"Don't wander away too far, you two," Bentley called out without even looking up. He knew his Master Thieves…

"Sure," Carmelita replied to Sly, realizing that Bentley and Murray were going to need some time to set up their mobile command post. "Let's see what's what, shall we?"

Sly laughed, realizing how much he truly enjoyed her company. "Thought you'd never ask, sweetheart!" he responded.

The two Master Thieves sped off like a pair of wraiths, their clothing appearing shades of dark gray in the darkness of the woods. It took them only a minute before they discovered the fringe of the woods themselves. "Whoa!" Carmelita marveled aloud, as she gazed out at the eighteen meter high stone walls of the Japanese Embassy…which, by the way, were only about twenty meters away from them now.

"I'll say," Sly agreed, moving over beside the kneeling Carmelita. He then gazed up and shook his head in awe at the towering pines and beeches that sheltered them from view from the Embassy. "Woo, some of these trees must be a hundred meters tall…or more!" he said softly to his lovely companion.

Carmelita looked up too, and nodded. "At least," she agreed. She then intently studied the tops of the walls, and smiled when she saw no one standing or walking there. "Those walls appeared to be unmanned, Ringtail," she observed.

"Yeah, I agree," Sly replied, having already taken out his binocucom and was using the electronic viewing device to his favor. "I don't think there's a firestep on those walls…there just there to keep folks out, I think. Hey, but those fancy dragon figures on the walltops should prove quite useful though. A convenient target for Bentley's grappling hook guns."

Carmelita nodded her agreement. "C'mon, Sly…let's see what we can from the safety of the woods," she suggested. "Oh, and be sure to record what you're looking at too…Bentley will want to see everything, no doubt."

"Spoken like a true Master Thief," Sly complimented her, grinning. "Let's do it, querera…"

Five minutes later---at seven thirty-one P.M.---the two returned to the makeshift command post. The panel truck now sported a very tall, thin, telescoping mast topped by a concave dish emitter/receiver at its apex. "So, surveillance complete, you two?" Bentley asked, almost knowing what they had been up to.

"Yep!" Sly answered. "You should now have all the images we got with our binocucoms, Bent."

"Cool," Bentley replied, nodding happily. "Well, folks, give me five to peruse what I've got and get back to you, okay?" Bentley asked, eyeing the two Master Thieves trustingly.

"You got it, Bent," Sly told his pal. "C'mon, Carmelita…let's go see what's going on with Murray…"

They were both preparing to amble over to where Murray stood, leaning against a nearby tree, when Bentley interrupted them. "Sly? Could you, er, stick around a minute?" Bentley asked. "I've got some questions about some of the images you two took."

"Sure," Sly answered, then bade Carmelita to go on over to Murray. "Say 'hey' to Murray for me, sweetheart," he asked before she left.

Carmelita made her way over next to Murray, leaning against the second stout beech trunk. The big hippo was oddly quiet, and appeared to be deep in thought. "Enjoying the scenery, fella? Or, is something bothering you, Murray?" Carmelita asked.

Murray blinked, then looked over at her a moment. "Yeah, the scenery's nice enough, I suppose, Carmelita," Murray responded, smiling softly. "But, no…that's not what I'm doing. I've been…well, I've been thinking, is all."

Thinking? This was Murray, wasn't it? Carmelita teased herself. No, she had learned that while Murray might appear a bit dim-witted, he wasn't. "Okay, that's allowed," Carmelita teased him, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "Now, what's got you to thinking, pal?"

"Well," Murray began, suddenly beset with a case of shyness. "Um, well, it's just I was wondering about something is all..." Murray then sighed expansively, slumping. That lasted only a moment though, before Murray turned intently toward Carmelita. "Sly asked you to marry him, right?" he threw out.

"You know he did, Murray," Carmelita gently reminded him.

"Yeah, just checking," Murray argued gently. "And…I just found out the other day that Bentley is planning to ask Yuri to marry him. Right?"

"So I've heard, yes," Carmelita acknowledged, still wondering where Murray was heading…though, she was beginning to get a rather insistent inkling about that.

"Thought so," Murray answered, then slumped his shoulders again. He squared them up again, and turned once again to Carmelita. "Well, see…it's sort of like this, Carmelita…" Murray then stopped a moment, nodded his head as if giving himself permission to speak, then continued. "Now, you know I love my Naomi very much, right? That there's no other girl for me than her. Only her."

Carmelita grinned, pleased for the two of them. "Hate to tell you, Murray old pal…but, that's no secret, big guy," she told him.

"Heh, yeah," Murray admitted with a single laugh. "But, see…as much as I'd just love her to be with me always…er…I…" He stammered to a halt, looking dejected again.

"C'mon, pal…what's the matter, Murray?" Carmelita than asked, laying a hand on Murray's immense forearm in her concern.

Murray paused, apparently fighting some internal battle a moment again. But, soon enough, he continued again. "Now, don't get me wrong or anything, okay?" Murray said, averting his eyes from Carmelita's. "I know Naomi loves me…I do! But…er, I don't really think that she's, um, ready for me to pop the question right yet, you know?"

Carmelita blinked at hearing that! The Murray she knew---and loved!---wasn't afraid of anything! He was kind, he was stout-hearted, still could watch cartoons with wonder in his eyes, still thought television wrestling shows were real, and more times than not, spoke in superhero-ese. To see him here and now, contemplating asking the beautiful Naomi to marry him…wow! "Do you want to…I mean, marry her, Murray?" she asked, almost knowing the answer before she asked the question.

She had found it amusing and more than a little touching just how this most unlikely pair had clicked, and grown continually closer to one another. She also had been amused by the way that Murray---once Naomi had confessed she loved him!---had begun training in earnest, working harder and longer each and every day. Now, he could handily lift the back of the panel truck off the ground without seeming effort, and could demolish a roomfull of four-by-fours in the span of a half-hour. Carmelita knew that Murray was strong…stronger than she was, and Sly, and Bentley…heck, probably even stronger than all of them put together! Now, be that as it may, the one thing Carmelita had not seen in Murray before Naomi, was him thinking very deep thoughts. But, now…well, that heretofore surprising behavior seemed to be occurring with more and more frequency. Well, Carmelita told herself just then…only one way to find out what's going on in the Big Guy's brain…

"What is it, Murray?" Carmelita asked kindly. "I know you really love her, pal."

"Yeah, I do…so much!" Murray affirmed, nodding with such earnestness that Carmelita wanted to hug him. "Gah! But, every time I try to tell her---you know, what's in my heart, right?---then all I can do is mumble 'I love you' into her ear. While I know she likes that…it doesn't even begin to describe how much I love her! How much I want to be with her!"

"Trust me, Murray," Carmelita tried to assure him. "Naomi knows, big guy…we woman are pretty good at noticing things like that."

"Sure, yeah," Murray answered dully, not convinced. "Heck, I rented all of Naomi's favorite romance movies…you know, hoping I'd get a few tips, you know, maybe learn a romantic line or two…" Murray stopped talking then, grinned, and went red beneath his mask.

Carmelita smiled, charmed nearly to tears. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about, Murray! That's so sweet! You know, I think that Naomi is one very lucky girl…you know that?"

"Naomi? Why would that be?" Murray asked, confused. "I mean, she so wonderful and all that…but, well…um…" Murray looked down, shuffling his big feet in his embarrassment.

"C'mon, pal…you're not stupid, I know," Carmelita pointed out to him. "In fact, since you've been seeing Naomi, you've been doing a whole lot of deep thinking, pal. But, never mind that," Carmelita added, waving her hand to change the subject. "Have you told Naomi what you just told me?"

"Heavens, no!" Murray gasped. "I'd just make a big fool out of myself…"

Carmelita slapped her open hand against Murray's big chest. "You. Would. Not! Murray, I've seen you run eagerly into a room with twenty bad guys! Why are you so frightened of a slender cheetah girl?"

Murray looked stunned, wavering between what he should do. "I'm not afraid of Naomi, Carmelita…I love her."

"Then, Murray," Carmelita told him, hugging him then. "Tell her so! Tell her that…just like you did to me! Tell her how much you love her! Tell her how you can think of no one else but her! Tell her whatever you're feeling…but, most important of all…just tell her!"

Murray gently pulled Carmelita away from him, and gazed down at her. "Really?" he asked, surprised by her simplistic answer. "That's all I need to do?"

"Hell yes!" Carmelita softly scolded her friend…remembering how she too had once not told Sly of her feelings for him, fearing she'd appear foolish. "Chances are, you know, that she feels exactly the same way you do, Murray."

"No!" Murray proclaimed, then bit his lower lip softly, disbelieving yet…hopeful. "Really, Ms. Fox?"

"Murray, c'mon now…it's Carmelita," Carmelita replied gently. "Look…you're making this way more difficult than it should be, okay? Do you love Naomi?"

"You know I do, Carmelita!" Murray answered, nodding emphatically.

"Do you want to marry her, pal?" Carmelita then asked, pressing her case.

"Oh, yeah," Murray replied, his face contorting slightly as he tried to suppress his emotions. "More than anything, Carmelita!"

Carmelita pressed her thumbnail into her palm hard, the pain keeping her from bursting into tears just then. "Then, just ask her to, you big lug! Is that so very hard? Hmm?" she pressed him.

Murray was breathing heavy now, his eyes a bit wild…but, even before Carmelita's eyes, he steadied, and then…smiled. Smiled the most handsome smile Carmelita had ever seen grace his face. "I will, Carmelita. I will ask her," he said softly, then drew Carmelita into a hug for a moment. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Carmelita replied, pressing her thumbnail even harder into her palm, her lower lip trembling, her eyes gleaming with her unshed tears. That was most likely the sweetest thing she'd heard since her own Sly had proposed to her!

Just then, Sly and Bentley returned. Sly moved over to Carmelita's side, eyeing her questioningly. Carmelita put her arm around his waist, and briefly buried her head into his shoulder, holding him tight. In a moment, she had gotten herself under control again, and smiled into Sly's concerned eyes, letting him know all was well again.

Bentley nodded to them all. "All right, people…let's get this party started…"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Okay, people…it's time to begin Phase One," Bentley declared to all and sundry. "Which, I might add, will consist of some good old-fashioned reconaissance work by our pair of Master Thieves."

"Thank you. Thank you," Sly commented, bowing comically…that is, until Bentley's scowl silenced him. Carmelita smiled, but shook her sable-haired head.

"Ahem!" Bentley continued, trying to inject some dignity back into his presentation. "Now, while you two were out scouting around, I went out on the Net and secured the latest satellite photos of the entire Embassy compound. Okay, while that's great, it still doesn't get us any closer to finding either our fake Lamborghini, or Ms. Zuikawa herself." Bentley turned toward Sly and Carmelita, eyeing them directly. "That being said, folks, we need you two to get inside the compound, do a quick little bit of recon work, and then find yourself a secure hiding spot to work from. Remember, that place you find has got to be comfortable, it's got to be secure, and, most of all, it's got to be a good place to set up your base of operations." Bentley checked his laptop one last time, then looked back at the pair again. "All right then, the coast appears to be clear. Get to it…I'll brief you again when you've completed Phase One."

"We're on it, buddy boy," Carmelita replied grinning. "We'll get a bead on this Zuikawa woman before you know it." Carmelita looked over to Sly, who got out of the panel van first, then helped her down.

"Ready, querera?" Sly asked, his grin contagious.

"I'm always ready, Ringtail," Carmelita answered, then the pair dashed off with nary a whisper into the thick trees of the woods. Sly led Carmelita through the foliage to one particular beech tree. This venerable beech was nearly forty meters tall, and its trunk was four meters around. It's bark was smooth, but not too smooth, and there were convenient branches low enough down for them both to ascend with no problem. "Your escalator awaits, milady," Sly professed grandly in a soft, amused voice, indicating the first bough with a overly dramatic sweep of his arm.

"Escalator, huh?" Carmelita remarked, grinning. "Thanks ever so much, sweetheart. You're a real prince," she added, reaching both hands over her shoulders to unsheathe her canes.

"Hey, I try," Sly responded, grinning still, his cane ready in his hands. "Follow me, querera…if you can!" Sly knew there was no better way to inspire his Carmelita than to challenge her.

"Get real, mister," Carmelita grinned, then sprang up, hooking the low bough with her canes and used them to pull her up. She then squatted down on the thick bough, and grinned down at him. "All your gonna see is a whole lot of me!"

"Well, that's fine by me, Carmelita," Sly opined, gazing up at her pretty face. He stepped back a few paces, then seemed to run directly up the beech's trunk, using his cane's curious tip to secure him a place beside Carmelita. "Hey, at least I won't be complaining about the view…"

Carmelita shook her head, unable to not smile at the flirty raccoon beside her. "You are impossible, Ringtail. You know that?" she challenged, leaping to the next highest branch lightly.

After that exchange---and a few more like it besides---the two Master Thieves halted upon a slimmer bough, some twenty-five meters above the ground. "Say what you will," Sly observed just then, resting, "that's one heck of a view." And, it was too! From their vantage point, the two could see that the Japanese Embassy compound was roughly octoganal in shape, the central tower---very pagoda-like---rising five floors above the ground. Around the main building, the Consulate itself, was clustered many other outbuildings---such things as garages, and warehouses---closest to the consulate, and further out the barracks for the JSDF Marines that guarded the place, as well as guard shacks for the on-duty guards. The grounds---even in the bleakness of Autumn---were truly spectacular---immaculately groomed, and landscaped.

"You could say that, handsome," Carmelita offered, nearly as awed as Sly was. She then shook her head, and brought her deep red binocucom to her big pretty eyes. "At least we've got some cover this go round, Ringtail," she added, as she scoped out the place through her electronically enhanced optics.

"Very true," Sly agreed, mimicking her actions. "You getting all this, Bentley, old chum?" Sly continued to hold the 'record' button down on his binocucom, which continually sent digital images to Bentley's laptop computer.

"Yep, and crystal clear too," Bentley assured them both. He then frowned, as first Sly's then Carmelita's binocucom swept over a series of rocky-faced hills inside the compound. "Hold on!" he commanded softly. "Carmelita? Could you sweep that big hill over to your left? Yeah, that one. Now, zoom in a bit…that's a girl…"

Carmelita did as she was bade to, but really didn't appreciate Bentley's continual commentary…especially that "that's a girl" line.

"Well…I'll be," Bentley observed in their earpieces. "Take a look at that, would you, Sly? Just a little more to your left…just a bit more…no, more yet…there! You see what I'm seein', pal?"

Sly paused and zoomed in further. He saw the smooth brownish-green back and side of what appeared to be a large, terraced grass-covered hill. Now, the front of it was different…first off, it was faced with stone. Or, Sly told himself, what appeared to be stone…he couldn't be sure, really. The face was layered and a bit craggy, convoluting in and out. Before the stone face of the hill was a garden…a carefully manicured garden, one in the shape of a number of vaguely concentric circles that matched the contours of the stone face of the hill, the largest at the edge, moving progressive smaller until they stopped, leaving a perfectly round area about three meters in circumference, where a curiously carved stone fountain lay dormant. "I'm not sure, Bent," Sly returned after his initial look. "I swear it looks like there's some sort of entrance into that stone formation…but, hey, maybe it's just an optical illusion."

Sly and Carmelita grinned at one another a moment later, as they heard what had to be the sound of Bentley's keyboard being furiously typed upon. "Bingo!" Bentley then crowed a moment later. "While you two were playing Tarzan and Jane," here Bentley silently chuckled, "I was busy. I found and downloaded the schematics of the compound from the construction plans on file with the French government here in Paris."

"Slick, Slick," Sly commented, grinning.

Bentley didn't really know how to respond to that, so he just ignored it. "According to the schematics, there actually **is** a cave there, believe it or not," Bentley told them, zooming in on the schematics as he spoke. "Well, to be fair, it's only supposed to **look** like a cave…actually, it's a storeroom for the groundskeepers for the Consulate."

"Neat," Carmelita then observed. "Well, I can't vouch for it's comfort, fellas…but it's certainly secure, and…it's certainly central to the whole compound. Two out of three ain't bad, guys."

"Nicely put, querera," Sly complimented his lady love, who grinned back at him, wrinkling her pretty nose at him. "Whatcha think, Bent?" he asked, a moment later.

"Hmm, maybe," Bentley replied, still studying. "Says here that the room is pretty big, nearly ten meters square," he added. "Oh, and it gets even better…it's lighted and heated too…all year around."

"Sounds better all the time, don't you think?" Sly posed quickly.

"Yeah, I concur, Sly," Bentley finally agreed. "I doubt I could find a better place in the time we have. So, go ahead…get in, and let me know when you've set up shop…so to speak."

"Understood. We'll be talking to you soon. MT-squared, signing off," Sly said cleverly, letting his binocucom thump softly against his chest.

"MT-squared?" Carmelita asked, arching one slim dark brow.

"Sure!" Sly told her, "I mean…there is two of us, and we are Master Thieves, right?"

Carmelita's frown turned into a soft chuckle. "Clever. Master Thief, Squared, huh?" she posed, after figuring out what he was up to herself.

"Yup!" Sly told her, canting his head, grinning at her. He sobered a moment later. "Well, time's a-waistin', pretty lady. Whatcha say we pay that snug little cave a visit, hmm?"

"I'm game," Carmelita replied, rising to the challenge as always. She then looked from where they squatted on the beech bough, then the twenty-five meters---at least!---that separated them from the Embassy's wall. "Er…I hate to be a spoilsport or anything…but, have you considered just how we two are going to get to that cave of yours, mister?"

"Why, I'm glad that you asked, Miss," Sly responded, sounding for all the world suddenly like some vacuum salesman. He reached up to slip the shoulder straps of the backpack he wore this evening, then slung it in front of himself.

She was going ask him about that…but, she just hadn't the time as of yet. Sly began to open the bulky looking pack. She was burning with curiosity, but decided to play along. "You are? Why? What you got in that bag, mister?" she asked in the voice of an air-head.

Sly smiled, appreciating Carmelita playing along with him just now. "Well, little lady," Sly began, "in this bag, I've got the greatest invention known to the Western world. Now, true, it doesn't slice. And, well, it doesn't dice either. And, why heck, it even doesn't even make Julienne fries. But, what it does do, there's none better." He reached in and withdrew an odd contraption. "Here it is…Doc Bentley's Rapid Rapple Gun!"

Carmelita was intrigued, but continued with Sly's charade…smiling as she could almost hear Bentley grinding his teeth in frustration. "Oh, my!" she responded, clasping her hands together girlishly, then lifting them up to press them against her cheek, her big brown eyes wide and vapid. "What does it do?"

"Simplicity itself, Miss," Sly returned, picking the crossbow-looking device up, spread its arms with a deep sounding click, then whipped it around toward the Embassy wall and held it at arms' length. "This!" he said, and fired it. The device gave off the most comical 'sproing' sound imaginable, and a short grappeling hook zipped with bullet-like speed toward the wall, its curved tines expanding as it flew. The rubber coated grapples jetted over the wall, then jerked to a halt. Sly then carefully spooled out an equally thick cable from the device's stock area, and then danced around the tree trunk, encircling its girth with the cable until he was once again beside Carmelita. He then secured the cable's looped end to the carabiner that also hung from the end of the device. "Now, observe, little lady!" Sly told her, and tossed a switch on the side of the device. There came a brief electric whirring noise, and the grapnel was winched tight, two of its three rubber-coated tines digging into the wall, then the thin cable stretched taut. "So…can I mark you down for a dozen, Ma'am?" Sly finished, waggling an eyebrow Carmelita's way.

"Sly!" Bentley screeched. "Quit screwing around, buster!"

Sly sighed theatrically. "There's always a cynic," he lamented, then grinned.

Carmelita grinned back and then moved forward to kiss him dramatically upon the cheek. "My hero!" she teased, then giggled.

Sly hugged her once. "C'mon, sweetheart," he told her, stepping on to the steeply descending line. "We best get Rail Slidin' before Bentley blows a blood vessel…"

"I heard that!" Bentley told them, his voice incensed.

The pair of Master Thieves, Sly first, followed by Carmelita, whisked noiselessly down the slickly coated cable to alight atop the Embassy wall a moment. Then, the nimble thieves used the wall to aid them getting down inside the compound proper. "Nicely done, querera," Sly congratulated Carmelita, who alighted ghost-like beside him.

"Thanks," she returned, her sharp brown eyes already looking for their destination. "C'mon, Ringtail…this way!" she instructed, taking his hand to draw him in the right direction. It was only twenty meters to the hill, but the two still took a good ten minutes time getting there. It wouldn't do, after all, to be spotted by the JSDF Marines now, would it? Sly and Carmelita waited until the patrol moved past, then ducked into the safety of the darkness of the stone face of the hill, which was in shadow. Carmelita then led the way inside the cleverly camouflaged entrance to the cave-like entrance to the groundskeeping storeroom.

Carmelita ducked inside, then they traveled about a meter and came up against a rock-colored painted door. It was the span of only a few minutes until Carmelita picked the simple lock. They were sure to consult with Bentley---to see if the door was wired for security or not, which it was thankfully not---and then they opened the door and stepped within their soon-to-be sanctum.

As Sly closed the door, he blinked…as Carmelita flicked the switch, illuminating the room they would send this evening in with fluorescent lights. He whistled softly. "Not too shabby, huh, Carmelita?" Sly observed, looked around their new hideout.

"I've seen far worse," Carmelita commented, gazing about. On the walls of the place---which were freshly painted a soft khaki color---they found a row of unlocked lockers…which held sets of olive coveralls, khaki hard hats, and rubber boots. Along another wall, they found racks holding gardening and groundskeeping implements…things such as clippers, pruners, weedwhips, that sort of thing. "Um, Sly? The tools…I get. But, would you care to explain this, sweetie?" Carmelita pointed to the wall beside the door, where stood a small electrically-powered four-wheeled motorbike, of all things!

"Well, I'll be," Sly murmured, moving over with Carmelita to look at the oddity. "Hmm, I suppose," he began tentatively, running a hand over the smooth seat of the bike, "that since the grounds are so large, and there are so few groundskeepers and gardeners, that they need something like this to, well, get around the place, you know?"

Carmelita nodded after a moment. "Hmm, that sort of makes sense," she replied, looking at the dark green painted electric four-wheeler. "That would explain those wire baskets on the back too, huh?"

"Yeah," Sly agreed. "I bet they put the tools they're gonna need for a job, and take them along with them." Sly then turned his attention away from the odd conveyance, and toward the room itself. "This is a pretty nice setup," he commented, then frowned. "Though, I would of preferred another exit door, if I had my druthers."

"Hmm," Carmelita murmured. "It is a little bunkerish, isn't it?"

"Now that you mention it," Sly concurred. "It is. Hey, let's scope this joint out, then we'll report into our friend, the worrywart."

"Ooh, wait until I tell Bentley!" Carmelita teased, causing Sly to gasp a moment, then softly chuckle.

"Cute," Sly countered, then grinned. "Now, speaking of cute…get your cute little rump over here and help me, woman!" He shook his head.

The two performed a quick hands-on search of the place…and, much to Sly's relief…discovered there was another access into and out of the storeroom. "Sweet," Sly observed, after he and Carmelita lugged a stack of twenty kilo burlap sack of topsoil out of the way to reveal a small waist-high access tunnel. Sly grinned. "Back in a flash, my sweet," he told her and crawled inside the darkened shaft.

Carmelita was just beginning to worry when she first heard, then saw, him return. He said nothing at first, brushing the dust and dirt from his hands and knees. "Well?" she prompted him in exasperation. Sly could be so irritating sometimes!

Sly blinked, then grinned. "Sorry, querera," he apologized. "That tunnel leads out---would you believe it?---to just outside the Embassy's western wall, I think." He scratched his head in curiosity. "Thing is…why?"

Carmelita shrugged. "How the heck should I know?" she countered. "Why should it matter anyhow?"

Sly sighed, then shrugged himself. "I guess it doesn't really. I just hate not knowing things…"

"Aiee," Carmelita growled, then smiled. She then shook her head, then kissed his cheek. "Poor Sly…always a riddle unsolved, huh?"

"Something like that," he countered then laughed. "Let's call in, shall we?"

"After you, sweetheart," Carmelita was quick to say. "Bentley's been so---er, I mean, well…never mind. You fill him in, okay?" Carmelita grumbled under her breathe, hating the fact that Bentley was always listening in…to everything she said. She hated not being able to speak her mind!

Sly grinned over at Carmelita, understanding all too well the feeling. "Yo, Mastermind!" Sly called, smirking. "MT-Squared is in the house!"

"Cute, Sly," Bentley groused, responding. "I take it you're both safe and secure in your new hide, right?"

"Affirmative, Mastermind," Sly teased, knowing just how much his saying things like that irked his bristly pal sometimes.

Bentley sighed in frustration, but perservered. "Understood," he told them, then added. "Oh, and nicely done, you two." He then paused to type furiously a moment or two on his laptop. "Okay, Part One of Phase One has been completed. Now, on to Part Two."

"Got it, Bentley," Sly replied, the consummate professional once more. "What's next, O Fearless Leader?" Well, maybe not…this was Sly Cooper, after all.

Bentley squeezed his eyes shut a moment, glaring over at Murray, who snorted then chuckled at Sly's teasing. He recomposed himself, and continued. Time for a little bit of revenge, he told himself. "Sly? Carmelita? Check your right trouser pockets, would you?" he instructed.

"Check our pockets?" Carmelita reiterated, her eyebrows furrowing. "What sort of game are you---?" She sighed, and decided to play along. There was no way she was giving Bentley the satisfaction of knowing he was annoying her. No way. She dug tentatively into her right trouser pocket, and her eyebrows jumped up precipitously as her slender fingers closed on something there. "What the hell is---?" she posed, retrieving the object, which was very small, and…well, odd feeling. Carmelita's lips were thinned as she finally extricated the object out of her pocket, and her eyes were flinty. She felt the small whatever-it-was snugly in her fist, then exhaled sharply through her nostrils, trying to calm herself. She opened her fist, curious as to what Bentley had--- "Eee!" Carmelita screeched, jumping back, her brown eyes huge with surprise. For, on her palm, she saw a bug! A real bug! She tossed it to the floor, raised one booted foot, and---

Bentley was silently chortling at his cleverness, as he heard Carmelita softly screech. However that clever feeling was dispelled a moment later when his ears were assailed by a sharp detonation in his earphones. "What happened?" Bentley cried out as he snatched his earphones off his head, holding one hand over his now ringing ear. Bentley's ears were then further assaulted by a string of vituperative Spanish oaths from Carmelita.

Carmelita stared down at the squashed bug…then realized it was no insect…though it resembled one. It was a very clever, and most likely very expensive, transmitter/receiver unit. "Bentley, what sort of **idiot** puts something that looks very much like a bug in somebody's pocket…without telling them about it first, huh?" she demanded with a nasty growl.

"Do you have any idea just how much that device cost?" Bentley returned shrilly, realizing what had caused the sharp pop in his headphones. "Why did you have to---er, what did you do to it anyway?" he demanded in return.

"I squashed it with my boot heel, that's what!" Carmelita retorted, her fists clenched. "And, trust me, pal…be very glad you're not here right now. Very glad indeed."

"Um, next time, Bent ol' buddy," Sly posed very calmly, "it'd probably be a real good idea to warn us…don't you think?"

"Er, yeah," Bentley returned, much more subdued now. Maybe, he mused to himself, just maybe, his little revenge scheme wasn't such a great plan after all… "I'll keep that in mind, Sly." He then gulped audibly. "Er, sorry about that, Carmelita…a joke in bad taste. My apologies."

Carmelita wasn't really all that afraid of insects really. She had just been startled, that was all. She ran her hands up through her sable hair in a calming gesture, then exhaled loudly. "Apology accepted," she replied tersely, yet truthfully. "Now, can we get on with this, huh?"

"Sly, you do still have yours, right?" Bentley asked, heaving a sigh of relief. He was sure glad Carmelita wasn't fuming at him any longer. With a woman now on the team, he was going to have to rethink the team dynamics, it seemed.

"Yep, that's affirmative, pal," Sly answered, peering down at the ingenious little device that looked all the world like a very still life-size ladybug. "What's the plan for this little beauty of yours, Bentley?"

"Well, if we're really lucky, I'm hoping you two will get the chance to place it on Ms. Zuikawa herself," Bentley explained. "If not, I'm hoping you two can at least get it into the same room with her. Its omni-directional microphone is extraordinarily sensitive, and should be able to pick up any voices within a twenty-meter radius."

"Impressive," Carmelita opined then, nodding her head.

"Thanks," Bentley returned with a smile. "It's also sports a miniaturized tracking sensor…so if you do manage to secret it upon Ms. Zuikawa…I'll be able to track her to wherever she might go within the Consulate."

"Déjà vu, eh Bent?" Sly tossed out just then.

"What do you mean, Sly?" Carmelita asked, raising her eyebrows in curiosity.

"This is just like when Bentley wanted me to bug Rajan's office---you remember him, don't you?---with something like this…only in that instance, it was a real Indian waterbug," Sly explained to them both.

Carmelita smirked. "Let me get this straight," she mused aloud, canting her head slightly. "This is the second time you've bugged people…with a bug?"

"Yes, that's right," Bentley replied, just a bit indignant. "Hey, it worked then, didn't it?" he countered, then paused a moment. "You two do realize that if we can manage to 'bug' our quarry, so to speak…then it becomes the simple matter of using her to track down that fake car of hers, and hopefully getting a confession of guilt out of her as well."

"Sounds like a plan," Sly replied, nodding.

Bentley let that go. "Okay, you two…it's time for you to go do that Master Theif stuff of yours. Keep me posted. Bentley out."

Sly turned to Carmelita, reaching out and taking her hand. "As tempting as it might be to snuggle down in here with you, pretty girl…I think we'd better do as our overly cerebral pal suggests," Sly told her, the look in his eyes telling her just how 'tempting' she was to him.

Carmelita felt an exciting little tingle up her spine. It never failed…how a single amorous look from him could effect her that way. It was part of what she found so attractive about him. "I agree," she responded, then squeezed his hand once. "I'll take a raincheck on that snuggling you suggested though…"

"Deal!" Sly replied, lifting her hand up and pressing his lips to the back of it. "Now, let the recon begin…"

The two Master Thieves shut the lights off, waited a moment to allow their eyes to adjust to the darkness, then dashed back out into the compound. Sly nodded to Carmelita, and he then moved north along the rocky face of the hill, while she moved to take up a southerly position. Then, both of them lifted their binocucoms and began scanning their environs.

Five minutes passed.

"Nothing to report so far, amigo," Carmelita whispered to Sly, scanning to the east now.

"Hello," Sly replied, his voice filled with surprise, then satisfaction.

That got Carmelita's attention, and she moved stealthily over to where he knelt, his binocucom pressed to his eyes still. "What've you got, Ringtail?" Carmelita whispered to him, lifting her binocucom to join him in scanning.

"Take a look, querera," Sly told her in a whisper of his own. "A hundred fifty meters, say…at two o'clock."

Carmelita moved her binocucom slightly to the right, imagining a clock face with herself directly in the middle, she moved her torso to where two o'clock would be and… "Oh!" she exclaimed softly. "Oh, my…"

"Exactly!" Sly agreed. "The lovely and larcenous Keiko Zuikawa herself…in the flesh." Sly paused, then called out over the team's radios. "Yo, Bent!"

"Got something, Sly?" Bentley hurriedly returned.

"Yeah," he said mysteriously, "you might say that, pal."

Bentley grit his teeth, but remained patient. "Go ahead…what have you got?" he asked…again.

"Check it out the imagery, and you tell me," Sly countered, pressing the 'record' button on his binocucom, being careful to zoom in first.

Bentley leaned toward his laptop display, and smiled as the image appeared. He watched as the image zoomed in, and the darkened---yet moon-lit---visage of a lovely Oriental leopardess appeared. "Jackpot, MT One," Bentley sent, grinning in satisfaction. "Identity confirmed, pal. She's definitely our target."

"Understood, MT One out," Sly replied, for once using some degree of radio communications protocols. Sly turned toward Carmelita, leaning his shoulder lightly against hers. "That's her, all right."

"Cool," Carmelita replied, then frowned. "Remind me again, sweetheart…just how are we going to pull this off?" Carmelita asked, holding up the little ladybug tracking device/transceiver.

Sly thought a quick moment, then remembered something. He grinned over at Carmelita. "C'mon…I've got a plan, querera," Sly informed her. He moved, and Carmelita paused a moment then followed him. In a minute, they were again back inside the gardener's storeroom/cave.

"Okay, that Zuikawa babe is coming our way, Ringtail," Carmelita pointed out. "What's this plan of yours?"

Sly didn't answer…well, with words anyway. He simply jerked his chin at the opened lockers beside him, glancing significantly at the work coveralls that hung there.

"Hmm?" Carmelita initially questioned, then cottoned on to his plan, and grinned. "Oh!" she added, then chuckled. "You're sneaky, buster."

Sly bowed theatrically to her, grinning. "Thanks, I try," he answered. He then moved over to the bags of topsoil, poked a hole in the top one with his cane, and smiled as he scooped up a small handful of moist, black soil. He dabbed his finger into the nearly mudlike substance, then streaked it at the outer corners of his eyes, then the corners of his mouth. He then looked about, and grinned, reaching into the locker before him. He showed Carmelita the small container of talcum powder that had been left there. He opened the container, shook out a small amount of the fine white powder, and then began to daub it on his chin. "So…how do I look?" he asked, once his ministrations were complete.

"Hideous," Carmelita answered with a laugh. "What's all that for anyway, goofy?"

"Tell you in a minute, okay?" Sly answered, then looked back at Carmelita, just a bit uncomfortably. "Er…"

"What's the matter?" Carmelita asked, sighing with reservation…yet she was curious.

"Er, do you think you could be a lady," Sly explained with an embarrassed chuckle, "and turn around a minute? Oh, and no peeking!"

Carmelita grinned, then shook her head, her eyes twinkling with amusement, but complied, even shutting her glorious brown eyes. "Okay, Mystery Man," she told him. "This lady has her eyes shut."

Meanwhile, across the compound from the Hill…

Keiko Zuikawa walked with determination in her step, smiling to herself in amused satisfaction. Everything, she told herself, was going as exactly as she had so meticulously planned. The internet auction she and her team were conducting had already begun, and, before this momentous evening was through, her uncaring, arrogant, and automobile-obsessed father was going to pay---and pay most handsomely!---to acquire his latest extravagance. Ha! Little did he realize that the ludicrously expensive Lamborghini Diablo Roadster he **thought** he was purchasing was nothing more than a cleverly staged fake! Just like he himself was, she hissed in her mind. Father? Ha! That was rich, she fumed. But, then she sobered and even smiled brightly. This scam…it was perfection itself. She would wreak her retribution, embarrassing her sad excuse for a father, in essence tweaking his nose…and at the very same time, net herself somewhere in excess of sixteen million U.S. dollars…and, all in the same evening! Life could be sweet at times, she mused to herself as she made her way toward one particular garage---a heretofore unused one, she knew!---where her Lamborghini replica was housed, awaiting her and her master plan.

She strode purposefully on, but then paused a moment as she neared one perfectly groomed terraced hill. Was it her imagination, or had she seen something out of the corner of her eye? She turned toward that visual distraction and started.

"Konbanwa, Zuikawa-sama," An elderly raccoon gardener greeted her, bowing deeply with respect. His face was lined with age, his chin frosted by the same, his back bent with years of his working each and every day.

"Hmm, good day to you, old one," Keiko replied, nodding her proud, silky black-haired head his way. The elderly were treated with respect in her culture, and despite the fact that she thought him vastly beneath her dignity, she bowed her head slightly with respect to his age and experience.

"You are too kind, Zuikawa-sama," the aged raccoon stammered, moving forward as if to get out of her way. However, in moving, the old one must of tripped on a root or something.

Keiko's big dark brown eyes went wide as she instinctively reached out her perfectly manicured hands---with bright red nails---to prevent the old one's falling. She grit her teeth as she felt his old hand clamp briefly upon her shoulder…hopefully not staining her perfect green kimono along the way. "Are you all right, old one?" she asked, more out of politeness than any real concern.

"Domo arigato goziemashita, Zuikawa-sama," the aged gardener proclaimed in a shame-filled voice. "I am so sorry, Lady Zuikawa. Please forgive my clumsiness."

"It is nothing, old gardener," Keiko responded, pleased to be acknowledged as Lady Zuikawa.

"Oh, but the Lady is too kind," the aged raccoon proclaimed…then began to prattle on to her about how proud he was to serve her, as were his children, and his children's children, and so on, and so on…

Keiko sighed, and rolled her eyes in exasperation. She had no time for this fool's prattlings! Honestly! she thought, as she disengaged the old one's hands from her kimono's sleeves. "Yes, yes…you're welcome. Now, I am very busy. Good day," Keiko told him, her mind on more important matters.

"Oh! Of course, of course," the old raccoon simpered to her, bowing and backing away. "May your ancestors smile down upon you this day, Zuikawa-sama."

"Hmph!" Keiko muttered in annoyance, but then raised her haughty chin high, and continued on with her business.

Sly Cooper grinned as he watched the slender attractive leopardess walk away from him. He smiled as he noticed the small dark brown speck on one particular bamboo stalk on Keiko Zuikawa's kimono-covered shoulder. "Bug is in place, Bent ol' boy," Sly said even as he ducked quickly back inside the cave again, opening and closing the door. He then spotted his lovely Carmelita, seated patiently---well, as patient as Carmelita could be!---awaiting his return. She got to her feet upon seeing him. "Konbanwa, Fox-sama," Sly bade her in his creaky wheezy old man voice.

Carmelita blinked, then narrowed her eyes. Then, she put two and two together and… "Very clever, Ringtail," Carmelita told him, chuckling. In the semi-darkness of the entrance, Sly's soil and talcum powder disguise was ingenious. It made him appear vastly older than he was, giving him lines around his eyes and mouth, and the whiteness of his chin only enhanced his image of old age.

"Thanks, querera," Sly said as he removed his hard hat, already drawing a kerchief from his back pocket to wipe at his face. "Okay, Bent…we're secure. What's next, pal?"

"Great job, you two," came Bentley's voice. "Because, it's time for Phase Two…"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

All right, Bentley. Care to explain exactly what Phase Two might be?" Carmelita demanded, a bit impatient as always.

"It's very simple actually, Carmelita," Bentley replied. "As you can now see," he added, pointing to his laptop's display, which was reflected in the pair's binocucoms, "I now have a red dot on my computer's display. That dot represents the current location of one Keiko Zuikawa. Way I figure it…sooner or later, she's gonna want to check on her fake Lamborghini. You both with me?"

"Yeah, we are, pal. What you say makes sense," Sly acknowledged. Carmelita nodded her head in agreement.

"Great!" Bentley continued. "Now, Phase Two begins with the two of you shadowing her, taking care to keep out of her sight, of course." He then frowned momentarily as they all watched Keiko's dot enter the Consulate. "Oh, and apparently…if you can manage to swipe some yokel's security card, that'd be just awesome too. I mean, I know you two could manage it from outside…but, it'd be so much better if you could follow her closely." Bentley shrugged, looking at his displays once more. "You never do know what you might learn along the way…you know?"

"Got it," Sly assured him, then turned to Carmelita. "Up for a little exercise in pickpocket department, my love?"

"Si!" Carmelita replied, eager to finally get the chance to something concrete. "I'll water your eyes, buster."

"Super," Bentley ventured, nodding approvingly. "Now, while you two do your Houdini routine…Yuri will keep tabs on the auto auction our Japanese friend has began on the Net. Yuri---and me, when time allows, of course---will try to keep the auction stringing along as long as we can. You know…to give you two the time you'll need. Understand?"

"You betcha, pal," Sly returned, then paused a moment. "Bent, could you link up Carmelita and my binocucoms with that mapping function of yours? It'll be a big help in keeping tabs on Ms. Zuikawa."

"You got it, MT-One," Bentley replied, hoping against hope that Sly might actually stick to proper radio protocols for once.

"Thanks, Mastermind," Sly replied, then grinned over at Carmelita. "MT-Squared is signing off. The game's afoot!"

"The game's afoot?" Carmelita snorted, looking over at Sly curiously, then shook her head in amusement. "Whatever you say, Sherlock."

Sly grinned, knowing she was pretty sharp, and her clever little witticism only proved that. He gazed over fondly at his lady love. "Weren't you supposed to be finding us a security keycard, querera?" he posed to her.

"Not to worry. I'm on it, Ringtail," Carmelita assured him, as they moved out of their cave-like hiding place once more. Carmelita knelt down, noticing Sly do the same next to her. They both brought their binocucoms to their eyes, and began scanning the compound for a likely candidate for the "Master Thief Keycard Donation Program'.

"Gotcha!" Carmelita announced only a moment or three later. "Take a look, amigo. Three o'clock, thirty meters. See him?"

Sly swung his binocucom to the right slightly, then frowned as he searched where she had asked him to. He moved about, scanning…and then snorted, chuckliing. "You mean Rip Van Winkle there, querera?"

"That's him, handsome," Carmelita confirmed, grinning. "Hmm, I wonder what the punishment for being asleep at your post is?" She quirked one slender dark brow Sly's way.

"Oh, nothing too horrific, I'm sure," Sly told her, moving his binocucom away from his eyes then. "He's an embassy staffer…maybe a bad review or something, I should think."

"Well, that's not my problem," Carmelita replied, nodding her head in relief and determination. "That guy's keycard is as good as mine, fella."

"Be careful," Sly advised, putting a hand on her shoulder a moment. "You know how I worry." He grinned softly, only teasing her partly…after all, he really did worry about her.

Carmelita grinned at him fondly. "Don't worry. I'll be just fine, Sly," she assured him. "Back in a few, sweetheart." Carmelita dashed stealthily forward.

Sly watched his lovely fiancee move quickly from shadow to shadow toward her goal. Her dusky red attire and dark hair blended into the night perfectly. If Sly had not known the talented vixen was out there, he knew he'd never see her. It took Carmelita approximately two minutes to get to the guard shack at the back door of the Consulate.

Carmelita moved on cat's paws…carefully laying her feet just so, avoiding any revealing noise. Not that it much mattered, she told herself a moment later, as the embassy staffer---a middle-aged macaque with a short white beard---was snoring loud enough to drone out a brass band. It was child's play for someone of Carmelita's aptitude and skill to lift the fellow's keycard and move back into the shadows once more…him none the wiser. She shook her head as he gave out a stenotorian buzzing snore, then moaned and went back to sleep again.

"Here we are, Ringtail," Carmelita announced, holding the macaque's keycard cleverly between her index and middle finger, showing her beau her new treasure.

"Muy bien," Sly told her, bowing to her prowess. "I watched you…man, you are good, woman!" Sly beamed with pride in her.

Carmelita grinned happily. She enjoyed his praise, as well as the proud look he gave her. "De nada," she replied, sidestepping his praise a bit. "Now, don't we have ourselves a Lamborghini to find, handsome?"

Sly laughed, reaching out to briefly cup Carmelita's cheek with his hand. "There you have it! You heard the lady, Bent! Just where is our larcenous pretty friend right about now, pal?"

Bentley refreshed his displays, and took a moment to reacquire Keiko's tracking dot on it. "Hmm, at this very moment, she's half a klick in front of you both." Bentley typed in a couple of quick commands. "There! Your binocucoms should now be up-to-date. Just toggle to 'menu' to bring up the digital schematic with Zuikawa's current locale on it."

Sly did as Bentley instructed, toggling the switch. He grinned a moment later when a sky-blue schematic appeared on a black background. Various dots were moving about the schematic, but there was only one red dot on the move. "It's working, pal," Sly radioed, but only after getting a confirming nod from Carmelita.

"Swell," Bentley told them, smiling in smug satisfaction. "You two have to get to the other side of the consulate. You can either go through or over or around, your choice."

Sly considered. "Which route has the most security, Bentley?" he inquired, as Carmelita moved close to his side, listening herself.

Bentley toggled between the myriad of display windows he had up at the moment until he found the one he wanted. "Hmm, let's see," he mused aloud, studying, then toggling between each of the three. "The through route has the most security, Sly. The route with the least security would be the the over the rooftops one."

"Roger that," Sly replied, nodding his understanding. He turned to Carmelita, who smiled, awaiting his decision. "I guess it's the rooftops for us, my sweet."

Carmelita nodded. "Makes the most sense, Ringtail," she told him.

"We're on our way, Bentley," Sly informed his technical whiz. "As we're going to need our hands free, you're going to have to be our eyes and ears with regards to Ms. Zuikawa, pal."

"No problem, Sly," Bentley assured them. "I'll lead you to her, no sweat."

Sly and Carmelita moved out, staying within the shadows of the grounds whenever possible. The two sharp-eyed thieves took their time, and along the way provided updates to Bentley's intelligence…pointing out carefully concealed surveillance cameras, and a new patrol route that they encountered. Sly remarked to both his friends that there seemed to be an inordinate number of casual strollers on the grounds this evening…as the Master Thieves had to dodge more than a few passers-by along their way to their point of egress to the rooftops.

"Okay, MTs," Bentley radioed when they at least reached the ornate and strongly constructed downspout they intended to use to gain access to the roofs. "I show no patrols just now, nor any surveillance cameras pointed your way. There's no better time for you go for it, pals."

"Thanks, we're moving out," Sly replied, nodded to Carmelita, then adroitly shinnied up the downspout, with judicious use of his curiously tipped cane. Carmelita followed quickly in his footsteps, both of her canes proving very helpful in her own efforts. They both edged up and then over the stout gutters, and then crouched nearly prone on the rooftops…very glad that clouds now obscured the hazy moonlight just now. "We're hangin' with the chimney sweeps, pal," Sly radioed a moment later.

Bentley grinned, imagining what any potential eavesdropper might be able to get from that comment. "Understood," he said. "Now, you want to progress clockwise, MT-Squared…I'll tell you when."

"Roger-dodger, old codger," Sly replied, making Bentley wince and shake his head. Sly then turned to Carmelita, who was crouched down, her limbs splayed on the pitch of the roofs, looking like some sort of beautiful spider-woman. "I ought to call you 'Black Widow', doll-face," he teased.

Carmelita grinned. "Now that doesn't bode very well for you now, does it, handsome?" she countered quietly, her brown eyes very clever just then.

Sly grinned, then licked a fingertip and made an imaginary mark on an imaginary chalkboard. "Score one for the lady," he told her. "C'mon, querera…let's jet."

The two Master Thieves scurried along the Consulate rooftop, moving in the direction Bentley had directed. Twice, Sly called for them both to halt…as he could see a new JSDF Marine patrol cluster out in the open. Any movement on their part could attract their attention, and that would be disasterous. After a minute, the new guard patrol moved out and dispersed…and the two Master Thieves continued on.

"Okay, MTs," Bentley then cautioned. "That's it. Now, take a look at your ten o'clock position."

Sly and Carmelita did so, and noticed a line of four long warehouse-type structures, then a line of six shorter structures with a pair of sliding doors, all facing the same direction, further out. "Got it," Sly called. "What are we looking for, BT?" Sly added, grinning as he head Bentley sigh loudly. Carmelita put her hand over her mouth to muffle her soft giggle.

"Cute," Bentley grumped, but continued. "You need to head straight ahead, bypass the warehouses, and head for the hangar-like building fourth from your right."

"Can do," Carmelita radioed, nodding to Sly. She rose up to her knees, then moved precipitiously to the edge of the roof she stood on. She looked at the intervening fifteen meters between her rooftop and the nearest warehouse. "We got a problem, Ringtail," she observed.

Sly moved up beside her, and watched as she indicated the chasm that seperated them from one rooftop to the next. Sly grinned. "Not a problem, gorgeous," he announced in a whisper, slipping his backpack free once more, and opening it.

"Let me guess," Carmelita mused aloud, watching him work. "Another one of those rappelling guns?"

"That's right, beautiful," Sly answered. "Never leave home without it…" He cocked the device by drawing the arms forward until they clicked into place. "Firing one," he announced, followed by the device's comical 'sproing' sound. The grapnel sailed over the apex of the warehouse roof, then Sly secured the gun to one of the dragon figures that adorned the roof's edges. He then activated the device's winch, and the line went taut. "After you," Sly coaxed, indicating Carmelita should go first. "After all…beauty before brains, you know…" He grinned.

Carmelita rolled her eyes, grinning. "I've got you beat in both departments, Ringtail," she quipped cleverly, then Rail Walked across the cable quickly. Sly shook his head, chuckling silently. He then dashed across himself, and joined Carmelita on the warehouse rooftop. "That's cute, buster," Carmelita then mentioned, indicating his now empty looking backpack. "But, we still got one more rooftop to cross to, and you seem to be out of whatchamacallits…"

"Au contraire, Mademoiselle," Sly corrected her. "Observe!" He unhooked the grapnel from the roof, and pressed the switch on the hook's shaft. They both heard a soft 'click' and then there came a soft whirring, buzzing sound.

Carmelita frowned, wondering what was going on. "What are you---?" she began, but stopped herself as she saw the rappel gun softly bump the edge of the rooftop they were on and whisk silently into Sly's hands. "Clever," she confessed with a shake of her head.

"Only the best, little lady," Sly quipped, stashing the gun back in his backpack once more. "Let's get moving, shall we? Time's a-waistin'…"

The two of them dashed on stealthy feet from warehouse to warehouse, leaping between the closely set building when necessary. They chose to run on the westerly side of the rooftops, keeping the point of the roof between them and the busy Consulate building. In thirty seconds, they were across from the hangar they needed to get to. Sly performed his trick with the Rappel Gun again, and they Rail Walked their way on to their target's roof. "Okay, BT," Sly called in. "We're here."

Bentley frowned, and shook his head. "Great," he replied. Now, there should be a skylight somewhere on the roof. Find it, and let me know when you're both in position."

"We're on our way, pal," Carmelita responded, and nodded to Sly, who followed in her wake as they began to search the rooftop. It was only a moment before the two found the aforementioned skylight. Sly and Carmelita nodded to one another, then took opposite sides of the skylight, and cautiously peered over the skylight's edge to look down. "In position, BT," Carmelita radioed in a whisper.

"Roger," Bentley replied, and waited. "What do you see?"

Carmelita smiled over at Sly then pointed down silently. Sly nodded, and grinned. "Looks like we found the party, pal," Sly barely whispered to his friend.

For below them, they could see none other than Keiko Zuikawa, who was smiling down at the beautiful Lamborghini Diablo Roadster. "Nice," Carmelita said, after she edged over to lay beside Sly. "We know that was car's a fake, but I'm still impressed."

"Shh," Sly cautioned his lady love. "Tap us in, would you, Bent?"

"Consider it done, you two," Bentley replied with aclarity.

Five meters below our two Master Thieves…

Keiko Zuikawa stroked the Lamborghini replica once with a loving fingertip, grinning a clever smile. She then called out something sharply in her native Japanese.

Keiko watched as six figures, four men and two women dressed in automotive mechanic coveralls, moved beside her, two meters away, then all six of them bowed deeply from the waist. "Konbanwa, Zuikawa-sama," they intoned with respect.

"Konbanwa," Keiko returned, bowing only her head to them. She was their superior, after all. "Even as we speak, my samurai, our scheme is coming to its fruition. The car before you currently is going for fifteen million four hundred and seventy-eight thousand U.S. dollars. Not bad for a day's work, neh?"

The six individuals laughed softly, impressed by their clever boss.

"But, as wonderful as that might be, it is only the icing on the cake," Keiko informed them, her dark eyes hardening. "The real triumph, my samurai, is that I will have hoodwinked my sorry excuse of a father once more, forcing him to unwittingly buy a car from his wayward daughter. Only, instead of buying back his own property this time…he will be buying a fake, a counterfeit!"

"Banzai!" the six henchpeople softly crowed, cheering their superior, their mentor, their leader. "Banzai, Keiko-sama!"

"You getting all this, Bentley?" Sly asked, even as he looked over into Carmelita's lovely brown eyes.

"You bet I am, guys!" Bentley informed them. "Every single word, chums."

"May I offer you my most heartfelt congratulations, Zuikawa-sama?" a short, Oriental wolf, whose fur was a white and cream color posed to his boss. "This was a masterful ploy, and you have orchestrated it flawlessly."

"You may, Tokokuze-san," Keiko allowed, smiling humbly at his praise. She then raised a cautionary hand. "But, we must wait still…everything has not quite yet fallen into place, my lieutenant."

"Hai!" a smug-looking mallard fellow hazarded. "But, Zuikawa-sama, even you must agree that this counterfeit car scheme is the pinnacle of your brillance, ney?"

"The pinnacle? I don't know about that, Tone-san," Lady Zuikawa argued softly.

"Of course it is, Keiko-sama!" Tone (pronounced Toe-neh) insisted. "Why, it is even far more clever than that masterful pyramid scheme you devised back in '99!"

"Oh?" Keiko asked, intrigued. "How so?"

Tone bowed, excited. "Back then, you risked everything on that, at any time your cover could of been discovered. However, now...well, my daimyo, even if someone does figure out what you---I mean, we---have done, they cannot touch you! You are the cultural attache, and as such, have limited diplomatic immunity from prosecution. Brilliant!"

Keiko smiled, nodding her head thankfully. "Your answer pleases me, my dear Tone-san. And, as a reward for your initiative, you are now personally responsible for this detail. The protection of this auto is now yours. Do not let me down, Tone-san." Keiko then turned to leave, but stopped a moment. "Now, my samurai…I leave to leave you, to watch over the internet auction, you see, and make certain my idiot father pays what he can for his 'Diablo Roadster'. Again, do not fail me, my friends."

"Hai, Lady Zuikawa!" they all intoned as one, bowing again.

Keiko turned and left the hangar/garage. After the imperious Japanese heiress/car thief left, it wasn't too long before her six associates---her samurai, as she called them---too left the garage, leaving the counterfeit Lamborghini alone once more. Apparently, Lady Zuikawa or none of her henchpersons, thought the car was in much danger of being discovered.

"They're gone, you guys," Bentley radioed a moment later. "Now's your chance. I'll keep an eye out…now, move!"

"Couldn't of said it any better myself," Sly teased, tapping Carmelita's hand. She nodded, and the two of them unpinned the skylight. Sly retracted the Rappel gun once more, and then they heaved the heavy skylight open. Sly affixed the Rappel gun to a sturdy lightning rod on the rooftop, and then affixed the gun to his belt. He then got to his feet, and motioned Carmelita over to his side. "C'mon, querera…"

"What are you up to, Ringtail?" Carmelita questioned, moving over beside him.

"Watch…and see!" Sly said, just before he encircled Carmelita's svelte waist with his arm, pulled her wondrous form to him, and waited until she put her arms around him. "Geronimo!" Sly softly hooted, and then stepped the two of them off into space.

"Eee!" Carmelita squeaked as she felt them plummet…but only briefly, as the Rappel Gun then gently unspooled, allowing the two embracing Master Thieves to rapidly, yet safely, descend to the concrete floor below. "You could give a girl some warning, you know," Carmelita pointed out as her feet touched down.

"What, and not enjoy how hard you were hugging me then?" Sly told her, grinning.

Carmelita tried to scowl at him…really, she did! But, somehow, she just couldn't find it in her heart to be mad at him. She reached up and tweaked his ear once in retribution. "You could of just asked if you wanted a hug, Sly Cooper," she pointed out.

"Aw," Sly said, teasing her. "Now I have to ask? What about spontaneity, huh?"

"You!" Carmelita laughed softly, then took his hand and moved over to the sleek yellow Roadster. She gazed down at the gleaming sleek sports car, and shook her sable-haired head. "Even if it is a fake, this is one sweet looking car, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Sly agreed, he then noticed something on the workbench on the far side of the car. "What have we here, I wonder?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" Carmelita pointed out, and the two moved over to see what was what. "Well, I'll be... Hey, Bentley…I've found the blueprints for this counterfeit car," she observed smiling.

"Yeah, and I've found a tube that has blueprints for a number of other ones," Sly added. "Most likely some of her old work, or some of her next, or both."

"Nicely done, Team," Bentley congratulated them. "Things are really coming together now, folks. We've got Ms. Zuikawa's confession of running this scam, we've got her blueprints, or schematics, or whatever, and we've found her counterfeit car. Is that sweet or what?"

"Don't get too cocky yet, BT," Sly cautioned, despite the feeling of euphoria they all were undoubtedly feeling…and rightfully so. "We may now have the goods on Keiko Zuikawa. But, the evidence is not in Interpol's hands just yet. Don't you think it might be prudent, let's say, to secret our fake car here to a place of safety? You know, so that Interpol might be able to match it to the blueprints Carmelita found?"

"Good point, Sly," Bentley observed, nodding, then thinking to himself. "Well, Murray waiting outside the western Embassy gate. Hmm, I guess you two could escort him into the garage, and clear him an escape route to our base. How does that sound?"

"Not a bad plan, Bentley," Carmelita begrudged, then added, "However, how do you plan to get Murray in here, pal? I mean, there are all those troublesome checkpoints between him and here…all with bright, young JDSF Marine guards manning them, remember?"

"Good point, Mademoiselle," Bentley countered, his voice gaining confidence again. "But…not to worry, Carmelita, because, dear lady…I have a plan."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Carmelita sighed wearily at Bentley's assurances. "Why am I not surprised?" she countered. "Okay, amigo…let's hear it." She then flicked her glance over to where Sly grinned at her. "Oh, this plan, pal…it doesn't involve any more bugs now, does it?" she continued, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Nope, not a one, Carmelita," Bentley promised quickly, frowning. He brightened up a moment later though. "Okay…I need you two to make your way---fast as you can---over to the West Embassy Gate, all right? Once you're there, I'll brief you on what you're to do next. Bentley out." The line went silent.

"Hmmpf! You know what, handsome?" Carmelita observed, crossing her arms before her chest, looking over at Sly. "I think your pal enjoys doing stuff like this…just to tick me off."

"Now, Carmelita," Sly counseled soothingly, moving over to his slightly irked lady love. "You know that he does." Sly grinned, then began to run a gentle hand up and down her svelte, muscular back. "Just don't give him the satisfaction, querera. Make him think you just **love **doing this."

Carmelita blinked, then slowly grinned a slightly evil smile. "Hmm," she mused, shivering slightly from the heavenly feeling of his rubbing her back. "I think I like the way you think, Mr. Cooper."

"I sort of thought you might," Sly replied with a chuckle. "Now, while you plot your strategy, my love…let's do like the man says, hmm?" He re-clipped the rappel gun to his harness, then looped his arm just a bit possessively around Carmelita's trim waist, gently pulling her tight to himself.

Carmelita looked over into his face, watching him look up to the open skylight. She smiled, enjoying just staring into his handsome face a moment. "You know," she then hazarded a bit cleverly, "there are some definite perks to working together, Ringtail…"

Sly shuffled them over slightly so they were directly below the skylight, before he turned his head to her and smiled, his dark brown eyes gazing at her most appreciatively. "Oh? Such as…?" he mused, fluttering his fingers quickly against her abdomen.

Carmelita shivered at that! Oh, my! she thought, then sighed. "You know what I'm talking about, Sly Cooper," she told him, lightly slapping his own trim belly.

Sly grinned again, then kissed Carmelita quickly on her sweet lips. "Going up," he announced like some bellhop. "Second floor. Hosiery, cosmetics, small appliances…" He flipped the switch to activate the powerful winch, and the two Master Thieves rose into the air toward the skylight.

"Shut up, sweetheart," Carmelita demanded, giggling…then, to make certain he didn't blather on, kissed him rather soundly.

Sly didn't even realize immediately that they'd reached the skylight proper until Carmelita broke off their kiss to sigh in contentment. Sly had to shake his head, pausing as the pair gently twirled around a moment. "Woo!" Sly remarked, then grinned.

Carmelita grinned back. "Okay, handsome," she instructed. "Alley Oop!"

Sly obliged her, and allowed her to brace her feet atop his own. He then got a good hold on the cable that held them both up, and with a grunt, levered his legs sharply up, thereby propelling Carmelita expertly through the open skylight, where she alighted with nary a sound upon its corrugated metal roof. Sly then paused a moment, then swung his legs back and forth twice…then, performed a neat sort of three-quarters somersault to alight on his knees beside his clever lady love.

"Neat trick, that," Carmelita observed, watching Sly unhook himself from the rappel gun. "You'll have to show me how you do that sometime."

"I will," Sly promised, taking her hand after he stowed the rappelling device over his back. "But now, querera…down we go!" Sly pulled her slightly, then the two acrobatic Master Thieves leaped down the five meters to the ground. The two hit the ground in a tumble to cushion their fall, and rolled agilely to their feet. "Okay, Carmelita," Sly whispered, after they dashed into the shadows of the garage/warehouse. "Which way to the West Gate?"

Carmelita paused, looking about, then checked the ground's schematic in her binocucom once. "This way, handsome," she instructed, pointing to straight ahead of them, down the row of buildings. "All the way down, past the last structure, then to our left…just a bit."

"Lead on, lovely lady," Sly replied, urging her forward.

Carmelita beamed, pleased that he was allowing her to take the initiative. "Follow me, Ace," she teased.

"Always, Carmelita…always," Sly told her.

Carmelita started, then looked back at her grinning fiancé. She smiled a bright smile his way, then blew him a kiss. After that, her heart filled with fulfillment and determination, Carmelita got to her feet, and dashed ahead on silent feet to the next warehouse, ducking into the shadows. She paused, then turned to see if Sly had caught up, and nearly gasped as she looked directly into his intent brown eyes…for he had apparently been directly behind her. "Sly---!" she began softly, then stopped, and simply shook her head. "Okay, smart guy," she said instead. "Do try to stick close, okay? I really get tired of you lagging behind like that…"

Sly chucked softly. "I'll try, querera," he promised, grinning. "But, I don't think that'll be much of a problem."

"Oh, really?" Carmelita countered, as she watched to make sure everything was clear for their next dash.

"Trust me," Sly explained. "With your bewitching figure always just in front of me, beckoning me on, I know I won't have any problem keeping up."

Carmelita felt her heart pound a bit faster at his clever bit of flattery. Boy, she told herself, he's good…really, really good! "Ooh," she softly scolded him. "Cut the flirty chit-chat, Ringtail…you're distracting me!"

"Aw," Sly returned, then chuckled. "Go on…I'll behave," Sly told her. "It'll be hard…but I promise."

"You're impossible!" Carmelita replied, shaking her head, grinning. She then dashed off in a blur of feet, ducking to the next warehouse, then after a heartbeat, dashing off to the next garage kitty-corner to the last.

Sly moved three meters in her wake, his almost all-seeing eyes never missing a detail. He was in no way surprised when he found Carmelita looking back waiting for him as he dashed over to take cover beside her this time. "So…did you miss me?" he teased.

This time, Carmelita decided to turn the tables on the flirty raccoon. "Always, my love," she countered, reaching up to softly caress his cheek ruff, smiling softly at him.

Sly shivered at her caress, then laughed, catching on to her game. "Hey, you're good," he pointed out, then took her hand and kissed the palm of it once quickly. "Let me take it from here, Carmelita, okay?" he asked.

Carmelita frowned, then ducked her head out to see what was ahead. They had made it to the end of the row of warehouses, and now a large flat expanse of lawn and gardens---nearly fifty meters long---separated them from their next place of cover and concealment. Carmelita initially felt the urge to tell him to let her try this…but, then swallowed her pride and excitement, and accepted the wisdom of his suggestion. "Go ahead," she whispered to him. "I'll be watching, buster."

Sly turned and grinned at his irrepressible Carmelita, his teeth gleaming softly in the on-again, off-again moonlight. "Try not to drool though," he counseled with a laugh, then---poof!---he was gone!

Carmelita sat back, resting her behind against her heels, peering out into the semi-darkness, watching with frank admiration as she watched Sly Cooper, the pinnacle of Master Thieves, do what he did so very well. He moved in a zig-zagging pattern…though, with no real pattern really. First, he went left…the left again, then right, then left again, then right, and finally right again, before he slid on his stomach behind a low hedge, his form concealed in the darkness of the shadows. Ten seconds later, he sprang up, his shadowy form a blur as he dashed forward again, sprinting to a low rock formation, hiding behind it a moment, then dashed forward again…zigging and zagging almost randomly until he made it beside a dark and deserted guard hut. Carmelita shook her head, then started as she saw him motion her to him.

Now, Sly---breathing a bit heavier from his thrill-raising jaunt---watched in obvious pride as his Carmelita did her thing…almost following exactly in his footsteps. She was a quick study…but, this he already knew from experience. She nearly duplicated his maneuvers…but, not quite. She had her own style, her own way of moving, differences in how she made her decisions. Part of that, he was certain, was from her being female…women, quite frankly, think differently from their male counterparts. But, the other deviations Sly spotted, he attributed to her simply being Carmelita…that was just the way she did things…as always. As she dashed forward the last two meters in a crouch, Sly had to fight down the urge to take her into his arms and hug her in his nearly overwhelming pride in her. "Nicely done, querera," Sly whispered into her ear. "Very nicely done, indeed."

Carmelita breathed in through her nostrils, out through her mouth, trying to make as little noise as possible as she allowed her breathing to return to normal. She felt a glow---and no, it wasn't any endorphin rush!---one that came from the look of approval and pride she saw in her Sly's deep brown eyes. That was a look she would remember for a long time to come. "Gracias," she replied, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "That was fun!"

Sly knew exactly what she was talking about, and nodded his agreement. "There's the West Gate, Carmelita," Sly then told her, nodding ahead, toward where the last twenty meters separated them from West Gate…and it's fully staffed guard house! "Oops, looks like we got company this evening, sweetheart," Sly informed her.

"Si," Carmelita replied in Spanish, which she often did when she became excited. She narrowed her pretty medium brown eyes, observing the situation. "I count…hmm, I'd say five guards. JSDF Marines, I'd wager."

"I concur, pretty lady," Sly returned. "I recognize the uniforms from Bentley's presentation." Sly then turned to her again. "And, I agree with your count too. I count five of 'em, all right."

Carmelita then clicked her 'transmit' switch on her binocucom twice rapidly. "Yo, amigo!" she husked softly. "You payin' attention?"

"That's affirmative, MT-Squared," Bentley replied almost immediately. Bentley then frowned. "It's an absolute wonder you two don't get caught," he scolded them both, "the way you two flirt shamelessly with one another." Bentley had this annoying sense of primness sometimes…

"Ha, that's rich," Carmelita countered the scowling turtle fellow. "Coming from someone who's about to become a daddy. Comprehende, amigo?"

Bentley blushed, shaking his head. He was never, ever going to live that down, no matter what. Sheesh! "Whatever," Bentley changed the subject. "Are you within visual range of the West Gate, you two?"

"Si!" Carmelita answered, smiling triumphantly over at the silently chuckling Sly, who bowed to her for her clever putting of Bentley in his place. "We're about…say…twenty meters or less from our objective, Mastermind."

"Spectacular," Bentley replied, knowing full well what the two had been doing…but chose to take the high road and ignore them. "What do you two see, then?"

"A three meter square guardpost, almost three meters high, with what appears to be bullet-proof windows on all four sides, buster," Carmelita informed him. "Oh, and did I fail to mention that there were also five very alert looking JSDF Marine guards on duty? In dress uniforms and fully armed…looks like American M-16s, I'd guess."

"Perfect," Bentley nearly purred.

"Perfect?" Carmelita growled, her eyebrows raising as she grit her teeth. She had her hand over the microphone on her binocucom.

"Remember what I said before, querera," Sly said softly to her, nodding.

"Copy that," Carmelita amended, grinning over to Sly. "Give us about a minute, and we'll swoop down on them and---"

"Hold!" Bentley screeched, blinking his eyes rapidly. "What's wrong with you, Carmelita?"

"But, you said---," Carmelita shot back, grinning fuller now.

"Look, girl," Bentley chided her. "I know I said 'perfect'. But, that didn't mean I wanted you two to go all crazy on me!" Bentley huffed a moment, then suddenly realized that most likely he'd just been set up. "Very clever, Missy!"

"Clever works both ways, pal," Carmelita told him plainly. "So…what's the plan, amigo?"

"Well, be that as it may," Bentley replied just then, shaking his head in mute respect to the clever vixen. "Okay, look…there's no way for you two to get the gate open with those guards there and alert, right?"

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock," Carmelita retorted, then sighed at Sly's gentle but insistent look. "Don't mind me, Bentley…go ahead."

"Don't worry, my plan is simplicity itself, MTs," Bentley assured them both. "Take a look…say about ten meters to the left of your current position."

Carmelita did so, double-checking as to what she saw, then shook her sable-haired head and frowned in her confusion. "I guess you're on to something, sport…there isn't anything simpler than some garbage bins."

Bentley chuckled at that. He was starting to enjoy sparring with this plucky, smart vixen. "True, MT-Two. Very true. While they are undoubtedly very simple indeed…there perfect for what I've got in mind. What are garbage cans famous for after all?"

Carmelita grinned as his sly hint opened her eyes. "Making a great deal of noise," Carmelita answered. "Pretty slick there, mister."

"Thanks, Mademoiselle," Bentley replied, enjoying her grudging praise. "Now, here's what I want you two to do…" Bentley then whispered his instructions to his two field agents, who at the end of his tutelage, grinned cleverly at one another.

"MT-Squared is moving out," Sly called, then clammed up. Carmelita and Sly took a round-about way to get to the collection of six sheet-metal trash containers…that way they stayed primarily in the shadows, out of sight of the semi-vigilant Marine guards that were providing the West Gate's security this evening.

"All set, my sweet?" Sly asked, as the two peeked their heads up over the somewhat fragrant waste bins until their eyes were visible.

"Si," Carmelita replied, nodding. "We upset the cans here…then move back into the shadows to ambush the guards when they hustle over here to investigate."

"Correct," Sly agreed. "But, keep your pretty eyes peeled, okay? I'm pretty sure it's SOP for one guy to remain behind when something like this occurs."

Carmelita nodded. "Standard Operating Procedures. Yeah, that makes sense, Sly. I'll keep an eye out." She then looked over to him. "Ready?" she asked, each of her c-headed canes hooking the lip of a can.

"As I'll ever be, querera," Sly answered, hooking the top of the leftmost can with the curious tip of his famous cane. "Now!"

Private Hiroshi Tonwa, the outermost JSDF Marine guard, started at the clatter that sounded out in the darkness. The slender young ocelot man narrowed his eyes, and clutched at the grips of his M-16 nervously. "Lieutentant!" he called, kneeling down to present a lesser target.

Lieutenant Jinshi Kurosabe, JSDF Marines, appeared out of the guardhouse. The short, middle-aged fox with a short grey beard and moustache, moved away from the brightly lit guardhouse, his intent green eyes peering into the darkness. "Tonwa, Yusiwa, Kubo, Ishikawa," he barked, waiting for the four men of his guard detachment moved to his side. "Check that out, and report back to me ASAP."

"Hai, Lieutentant," the four answered. Private Tonwa hesitated, and looked back to his commander. "Sir? Permission to load?" he asked, a little too eagerly.

Lt. Kurosabe frowned, and shook his head. Private Tonwa was always the hot head, he sighed in weariness. "Denied," he ordered. "Move out. Hurry up…and you may actually get some tea this evening."

Private Tonwa grumbled, but held his peace. The four Marines divided themselves into pairs, slinging their unloaded assault rifles over their shoulders, and adjusting their bright white hats on their heads. The two teams of two began to walk methodically toward where they assumed the noise to be. "I can't believe we're walking out against who-knows-what," Tonwa complained bitterly, "with unloaded weapons…"

"Quit your complaining, Tonwa-san," his friend and fellow Private Kubo instructed him. "It's probably only some animal, rooting for food in the garbage. It'll take all of fifteen minutes, and we'll all be back safe and warm---and with tea!---in the guardhouse again."

"Yeah, yeah," groused Tonwa, peering out apprehensively into the gloomy dark of the compound. "You only think with your stomach, Kubo," he added.

"And you with your pride, Tonwa," Corporal Ishikawa countered, with growing irritation. "Now, shut up, and move out." The corporal, a heavy-set, no-nonsense sort of badger, led the way. Private Tonwa---of course---was the point man, out in the lead.

"Here are the bins, Corporal," Tonwa stated, kneeling down to investigate the disturbed galvanized metal bins that laid upon their sides, garbage strewn about.

"Hmm," Corporal Ishikawa grunted. "I think Kubo was right. This looks like the work of scavengers…rooting around for a snack."

"Guess again, fella!" came an obviously female voice from behind Ishikawa. **Behind **him!

Corporal Ishikawa opened his mouth, his rifle just dropping off of his shoulder, when there came a resounding **crack**! and the good Corporal's eyes glazed over and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Aiee!" Private Kubo shrieked a moment later as an apparition of some ghastly sort rose out of the gloom beside him. "Help!" he called then…**bonk!** Poor Private Kubo, jovial yet fat Private Kubo flumped to the ground unconscious beside his corporal.

"Tonwa!" Private Yusiwa growled, even as he swung around furtively, his unloaded weapon held firmly out, resting against his hip. "Get the---!" he added, only to---**crack!** Yusiwa crumpled, his M-16 clattering to the cold ground, its owner rendered senseless.

"I told Kurosabe we needed ammo," an almost unnerved Private Tonwa grumbled, as he slowly backed away from the bins…swinging his near useless rifle back and forth, his eyes flicking about. "But no!" he groused further. "If he would of---" **Thump! **Private Tonwa's advice to his lieutenant went unknown as he crumpled to the ground to join his fellows.

"That's four, Ringtail," Carmelita observed as she pulled yet another stout set of flexi-cuffs out to bind the motionless Private Tonwa.

Sly then drug the unconscious soldier over to line him up next to his three squad mates where they leaned, bound hand and foot against the deserted guardshack.

"That only leaves our friend back at the guard house, querera," Sly opined, kneeling down beside his lady love, both of them gazing toward the guardhouse.

"Right," Carmelita grunted, thinking. "Now, how do we get the last soldier boy in there out where we can deal with him…and quickly?" She left unsaid her concern that the lone remaining soldier could be---even as she spoke---calling for reinforcements from the main base.

"I think we need a small change in plans, my sweet girl," Sly observed, then fell silent thinking himself. He took a long moment, then suddenly grinned. "Say, Carmelita? How's your arm today?" he asked innocuously.

"Huh?" Carmelita replied, confused. She rubbed her arms, then shrugged. "Pretty good…why do you ask?"

"Listen up, sweetheart," Sly began. "Remember my ploy back in Polarsky's digs? Back when that blasted mink wouldn't oblige us and leave her post?" Sly paused a moment, then smiled at her. C'mon, Carmelita…think! Sly silently urged. "Give you any ideas, querera?"

"Wait a second," Carmelita returned, then gasped. "Hmm, you mean when you went mental on me and charged Ludmilla…even as she was pointing a gun at you? That plan?"

"Good girl!" Sly responded with a chuckle. "C'mon…that could work here…don't you think?"

Carmelita ignored his question a moment, then lifted up one of the soldier's M-16 assault rifles, and extracted its magazine. She grinned as she looked down. "Yeah, that'll work. These guys aren't loaded, handsome."

Sly waggled an eyebrow. "No time like the present, eh?" Sly urged.

Carmelita shrugged, and withdrew the cane that rested over her left shoulder, her favorite. She hefted it in her hand like some sort javelin-like projectile. "I'll whistle once sharply when I'm in position," she told him. "Then…why, then just go and do your maniac thing, Ringtail."

"Got it," Sly answered. "I love you, sweetheart," he added, softly and just for her benefit.

"Love you too," Carmelita answered then scampered off into the night.

Sly moved forward as stealthily as he could, until he was a mere ten meters away from the occupied guardhouse. He then hunkered down on one knee and waited for Carmelita's signal.

Lieutenant Kurosabe was getting…well, just a bit impatient. It had been ten minutes already, and still no word or sight of his four men. He rolled his eyes in weary irritation. Why did it have to be these four men? he asked himself. "Squad, report," he demanded over the squad's radio frequency. All he received was static.

That was when he heard a single chirp, or maybe it was a bird call. Hmm, he mused, it could be a nightjar, he told himself, stepping out of the safety of the guardhouse once more. He crossed his arms and peered intently into the night, waiting for a reoccurance of the sound. Well…he'd have to wait for that, it would appear.

Sly heard Carmelita's whistle, took a deep breath, then got up into a crouch, and began to jog forward. He waited until he was just on the fringe of the guardhouse's lighting then filled his lungs with air and bellowed like some sort of lunatic, waving his arms and making faces. "Argh!" he bellowed.

Lieutenant Kurosabe gasped, and took a step back at the apparition that appeared before him. Some sort of deranged soul---a raccoon it seemed---was loping toward him, screaming at the top of his---he thought it was male---lungs.

"Halt!" Kurosabe threatened, dropping one hand to rest upon the butt of his Beretta automatic in his closed holster.

"Ble-argh!" Sly gibbered, waving his arms wildly.

"I said…halt!" Lt. Kurosabe ordered again, moving forward two meters to intercept this madman. He popped the toggle on his holster, and began to curl his fingers around the butt of his service pistol.

Carmelita drew her arm back over her shoulder, gazed at her target one last time, then cast her cane like a lightning bolt.

Lieutenant Kurosabe drew his big black automatic, worked the slide, and then took a shoulder-wide stance, bringing his pistol up in preparation to shoot.

**THONK!**

The poor lieutenant staggered, his pistol falling from his nerveless fingers as the expertly hurled cane caromed off his forehead, sending his dress hat spiraling into the air like a clumsily tossed Frisbee. The bleary-eyed lieutenant wavered a moment, leaning comically to the right, then the left. Then, he fell to his knees a moment, stayed there a longer moment, then fell forward directly on to his face.

Sly reverted to his normal urbane self, and approached the now supine figure of the JSDF Marine. He looked up to see Carmelita jogging toward him. "Sweet throw, querera. You tagged him dead on," Sly told her. "That's my girl!"

Carmelita felt absurdly proud of herself, and blushed. "All in a day's work, Ringtail," she told him humbly. "Let's tie this hombre up, and put him with the others." Carmelita expertly threaded yet another set of flexi-cuffs around Kurosabe's wrists, then his ankles. Then, she and Sly both lugged the heavy man over to lay him with his unconscious men.

"That's done," Carmelita then observed, then turned to Sly. "Now, let's get the Gate opened, huh?"

It was the work of only ten minutes to figure out which control in the guardhouse unlocked the gate. Then, only two minutes later, the West Gate swung open to admit a smiling Murray.

"Hey, guys," Murray greeted them both with a smile. "What took you so long?" he teased.

"You're a funny man," Carmelita retorted with a grin. "Now, quit your jawing, and get in here. We've got a car for you to take care of, buster."

"I'm on it, Carmelita," Murray assured her. He then turned to Sly. "Er, now where is the car, Sly?"

Sly looked quickly to Carmelita, who nodded. "Go on! Murray, follow Sly…he'll take you to where the car's at. I'll stay here, and watch over things. Now, scoot!" Carmelita urged them both.

Five minutes later, Carmelita turned her dark-haired head and smiled as she saw the yellow Lamborghini fake---oh, with Sly sitting like some living hood ornament on it!---slowly idle by the guardhouse. Sly jumped off as he neared the guardhouse, and it continued without him through the West Gate, and out to disappear into the woods.

"Sweet," Carmelita observed, as she closed the door to the guardhouse, and stepped up beside Sly. "Mission accomplished, I should think."

"Not so fast, girlie," Bentley suddenly remarked, the edge of panic in his nasally voice.

"Watch the 'girlie' line, pal," Carmelita warned, even as Sly and she tensed. "Now, what's the matter?"

"Look," Bentley said in rapid-fire fashion, hurrying. "The auction just finished, okay? And, much as we expected, the car sold to Keiko's father…as she wanted it too." Bentley then paused dramatically, then continued. "Now, the problem: Keiko---damn her!---decided she should check on the car…probably so she could gloat, no doubt…but, as you migh suspect…it was empty."

"Oh, crap!" Carmelita groaned. "She's on to us!"

"You better believe she is, sister," Bentley affirmed glumly. "As one might expect of our wily adversary…she knows her scam's a bust, and she's doing the only wise thing she can…she's beating feet!"

"Oh no, she's not…not if we can help it!" Sly exclaimed, moving over beside Carmelita. "Tell us where the little minx has got herself too, and we'll stop her, Bent!"

"Can do, Boss," Bentley replied, feeling better now. "She's headed to the South Gate, Sly…and, she's not wasting any time doing so either!"

"C'mon, querera," Sly urged, and he and Carmelita took to their heels. "Bent! Best route to the South Gate, pal?"

"Past the Consulate, then past your hide, then it's only a hundred meters to the Gate! Move it, you two…it looks like she's stopped for the moment!" Bentley urged his team of Master Thieves.

"C'mon!" Sly and Carmelita dashed off, fleet as the wind, covering the distance in nothing flat. Five minutes found the slightly out-of-breath duo resting beside the South Gate, out of view. "We're in position, Bent," Sly called. "Let us know when company's coming…"

Five minutes passed…

"Here she comes!" Bentley squealed. "Oh, and it looks as if she's on foot too. That's definitely a break for the good guys."

Sly looked to Carmelita, and nodded. She drew out both of her canes, and Sly clutched his own in both hands. "Now, my sweet…" he began, "let's end this."

"I like the way you think, fella," Carmelita told him, following him as they dashed over to hide behind the guardhouse in front of the South Gate.

A moment later, Keiko Zuikawa hove into view, dragging a vastly overstuffed pair of soft-sided suitcases. The lovely yet sweating Japanese heiress grumbled and swore as she dragged her burden.

"All right, lady," Carmelita announced. "That's far enough." She held her hands down, gripping and re-gripping her short handled canes.

"I guess it's Game Over, Ms. Zuikawa," Sly announced. "I think the proverbial jig is up, sweetheart."

Keiko dropped her heavy bags, and whirled toward the pair. "You would be wise to step aside, raccoon," she warned, folding her hands into the wide sleeves of her kimono.

"I don't think so, lady," Carmelita shot back, taking a step forward. "We can do this the easy way…or the hard way. Your choice." Carmelita whirled her canes a few times, then added. "Personally, criminal…I'm hoping you choose the hard one…"

"Impetuous bitch!" Keiko laughed, dismissing Carmelita out-of-hand. "You are nothing. But," she hesitated then gasped once, and softly laughed. "Ah, I should of known."

"You do seem to like talking to yourself, Ms. Zuikawa," Sly observed, then shrugged. "So…do go on…"

Keiko grimaced at his implied rebuke. "Hmm, perhaps you are right," Keiko reasoned. "It is said the wise keep only the wise for counsel. As you two are nothing but fools…that must be why I am doing the talking, neh?"

Sly laughed aloud. "You're funny," he remarked, shaking his head.

Keiko growled with irritation. "I will say this only once more," she ordered. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way!"

"Sorry, but no can do, sweetheart," Sly replied, twirling his cane until it blurred.

"Ah, now I recognize you!" Keiko declared with a burst of insight. "Ah, now everything begins to become clear." She peered at Sly with an inquisitive, near passionate gaze. "Sly Cooper…I should of known. Only a true Master could of seen through my clever ruse." She bowed respectfully to him. "It shall be an honor to beat such a respectable foe."

"Apparently, you aren't as sharp as you think you are," Carmelita observed just then, not particularly liking the possessive look Keiko directed her Sly's way. "In case you haven't noticed…you're outnumbered. Oh, and unarmed as well."

"Oh, I am very sharp," Keiko answered scathingly. "As you are about to see, my dear." Keiko barked something harsh and commanding in her native Japanese. "And…as for being outnumbered…I think not. Observe!"

Six lean, deadly-looking figures clad in black ninja outfits seemed to materialize out of the darkness, each holding a long dark object in their hands. One of the figures held two, one in each hand.

Keiko grinned, and arched one slender brow. "Domo, my samurai," Keiko said, then bowed her head briefly to the six.

"Mistress," the one figure that held two long objects tossed one of them Keiko's way. The lithe, beautiful leopard woman caught it skillfully and held it lovingly within her hand.

"As you can see, Carmelita Fox," Keiko said sweetly. "It is **you** who are now outnumbered, seven to two." Keiko then nodded, and there came the slithery steely sound of metal scraping against wood, as Keiko and her 'samurai' drew their long swords from their scabbards. "And, as for my being sharp…well, I don't think I need elaborate, neh?" She grinned evilly.

Sly sighed, feigning nonchalance…actually stopping to feign a yawn. "Goons in ninja suits? Again?" he asked, shaking his head in a sort of irritated weariness. "It gets a little old after the…oh, what, twenty-second time? Or was it twenty-third?"

Carmelita grinned, assuming a defensive posture. "Hate to break the news to you, sweetheart," Carmelita said with much bravado. "But we eat samurai for breakfast…"

"Do you?" Keiko replied, not believing either of them a second. "Oh, perhaps I forgot to tell you that all of my samurai---as well as myself---are highly trained swordspeople."

"As a matter of fact," Carmelita answered blithely, though inwardly she was more than a little frightened, "you didn't, actually."

Keiko laughed.

"Not that it matters much, woman," Carmelita continued, as she fear was slowly being transformed into ever-growing rage. "Because you and your goons are going down…end of story."

Keiko grinned at her, filled with confidence and pride. "Perhaps," she conceded, though her tone was mocking. "Perhaps not. One thing is most certain, my enemies…I will not go without a fight!"

Sly appeared to sigh, then worked his neck around, resulting in a loud crack. "If that's the way it's gonna be then," Sly then drawled laconically. He then looked over to his Carmelita, then grinned wolfishly and winked at her. "Me and Carmelita are here…oh, when you and your goons can work yourself up to doing some actual fighting, that is…"

Keiko blinked, then blushed and growled. "Very well, Sly Cooper," she hissed, her samurai fanning out, three on either side of Keiko. She strode forward slowly, cautiously, she and her samurai moving into a crescent before the two Master Thieves. "If a fight is what you want…then a fight is what you will get!" She raised her sword high above her head, her lips drawing back to reveal her teeth. "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" the six samurai called, then all of them rushed forward…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sly and Carmelita moved back, keeping their adversaries from reaching the South Gate by blocking them from it. Each of our intrepid Master Thieves was hard-pressed, having to fend off three sword-wielding enemies, all the while keeping an eye out for the elusive and wily Keiko, who would dart forward with lightning-like speed to try to press an apparent advantage.

"Spirited little minx, isn't she?" Sly teased to Carmelita, somehow managing to fit that in while he spun, leapt, and wove his body like the consummate acrobat he was.

"You could say that," Carmelita admitted through clenched teeth as she fended off a quick strike with one of her canes, then bettered their odds a moment later when her other c-headed cane thudded hard into one "samurai's" temple, and the man crumpled to the ground senseless. "Uno!" Carmelita cried triumphantly, then dropped into a quick squat as a growling Keiko slashed quickly with her sword horizontally at head height.

"Remember me, sweetheart?" Sly intoned in irritation, whirling his cane about in an almost S-shaped, maybe even lop-sided figure-eight movement, a move that brought his cane's curious tip around to quickly swat a most surprised Keiko sharply across her attractive backsides.

"Yeow!" Keiko shrieked as she stumbled and crashed to the grassy ground, her rounded derriere stinging painfully from that blasted raccoon's blow. How could one such as him be so wickedly fast? she asked herself, getting back to her feet, and reclenching her katana in both hands. "Banzai!" she howled and leapt back into the fray.

Carmelita whirled her shorter canes about, then struck like a viper! Her left cane swept in a downward arcing swing, one that hooked her cane's tip around the ankles of the dirtbag before her, snapping the Siamese cat woman's ankles together and toppling her to the ground. Carmelita, her teeth bared, her brown eyes narrowed, brought her right cane up and over her head, twirled it until it's haft was perpendicular to the ground, then snapped it straight down---into the startled Siamese cat woman's forehead. The attractive dark masked Asian beauty's exquisite bright blue eyes glazed over, and she slumped. "Dos!" Carmelita called out, her war cry of sorts.

"If this is the best you chumps can do," Sly pondered aloud, as his body pivoted sideways, his two adversaries' blades missing him on both sides by a whisker, "then, I guess it's time you found a new teacher." Sly ducked then, hearing the deadly whistle of zipping steel above his head go by. He then popped back up, smiling a delighted smile at the two clearly surprised samurai. "Here…allow me," he offered, then hooking his cane's curious tip around the back of the neck of his leftmost opponent, then jerked hard…while all the while aiming the haft of his cane directly at forehead of the other goon. TONK! The samurai who had just been tagged in the forehead blinked a moment, then slumped. Sly then thrust his cane forward---slipping it free from the goon's neck---then swept the haft around in a blazing horizontal arc to snap the hard cane against the other unfortunate man's temple with a resounding smack. "Tres! And, quatro, mi querera!" Sly called out cleverly, ending up in a crouch, his cane tucked under his right arm, his left arm straight out.

Carmelita grinned fiercely, twirling her canes as Keiko and her two remaining samurai backpedaled, breaking away from the two tenacious Master Thieves. "So, Missy…still wanna play?" she jeered, feeling so fast and so strong, her adrenaline surging in her veins.

Keiko's arms drooped, her sword's point nearly touching the ground, as she panted. Her elegant coiffure was in disarray, her long straight blue-black hair going a bit wispy. Her kimono was stained, the hem torn. She was disheveled, perhaps…but, by the cold determined look in her lovely slanted brown eyes, she was far from done. "You are worthy opponents," Keiko managed around her panting, and bowed with respect. "But, alas, still outnumbered."

"For the moment," Sly thought to mention helpfully, grinning a big chow-eating grin her way.

Keiko grimaced, her lungs burning. It had been far too long since she had engaged in duels of this duration…and it showed. But, she still simply **had** to escape this trap! Somehow, some way…she would! She flicked her pretty dark eyes toward her two remaining samurai, one man---Tokokuze-san---and one woman---a tall svelte clouded leopard----who looked still up to the fight. She nodded to them both, and they nodded back. "Banzai!" Keiko then screeched and leapt forward toward Sly Cooper…in her opinion, her most formidable opponent.

Carmelita rolled quickly to her left---away from Sly---then rolled back, and sprang to her feet. Before her, she saw a short, yet very powerful tiger with pale fur and hair and the most chilling of eyes. "So…it's just you and me, eh amigo?" she challenged, softly swaying and shuffling erractically to the left and right, reminiscent of a boxer.

Tokokuse blinked, amazed at the speed of this vixen…she instantly reminded him of a cobra…strong, lithe, and deadly. "Hai," he remarked, his mastery of English a bit sketchy…let alone Spanish, which he knew none of. His eyes watched Carmelita closely…knowingly watching her belt buckle instead of her eyes. After all, one could feint with one's head---like the cobra!---but one could not fake a movement from one's center of gravity. "Come fight, Cobra-woman!" he hissed, his long-bladed katana flicking as he prepared his strategy.

Carmelita grinned…liking him calling her that. She quickly surveyed her current battleground, then her opponent, then how the two worked together. She spotted something she could use to her advantage, and grinned even broader. "Well, amigo…what's it gonna be?" she challenged, already minutely beginning to shift herself to the left of where she stood…all the while keeping up her distracting shuffle.

Tokokuze disliked the way this vixen smiled all the time. It worried him, quite frankly…like she knew something that eluded himself. Not a pleasant feeling, that. He then decided the best defense was a quick offense…and with a loud yell swept his quick blade up and to his left, the moonlight glittering on its blade. "Eee-ah!" he boomed and swang.

Carmelita leaned back, her brown eyes going very wide as the tip of the goon's sword hissed just inches before her nose. But, then…quick as a snake, she swang her lucky left cane about, hooking its c-shaped head against the back of his deadly blade, and heaved…hard! "Gah!" she grunted.

Tokokuze gasped aloud as he felt something grate against his sword, and found himself stumbling to his right as Carmelita's stroke pushed him off-balance. Tokokuze quickly tried to stamp his right foot down to regain his equilibrium, but instead, his foot found the side of one of his fallen comrades! "Aiee!" Tokokuze screeched as he tumbled head over heels to the ground, ending up face first on the ground. He sighed…knowing what was to come.

"Cinco!" Carmelita called out softly, then---TONK!

Tokokuze nearly smiled as unconsciousness claimed him. He had been bested now, true…but he had lost to a woman with the soul of a true samurai! He slumped, his vision turning black.

"Seis!" Sly then crowed, expertly tapping the clouded leopard woman in her right temple with the head of his cane. Sly then turned eager brown eyes on the blinking Keiko Zuikawa, who surveyed all her fallen warriors. "And then there was one…" Sly commented, twirling his cane smugly.

"…but, not for long, eh Ringtail?" Carmelita added, moving over beside her dashing raccoon.

"H-How can this be?" Keiko growled…though, mostly to herself. Her samurai were all expert swordwielders---like she herself was. How could a pair of skinny thieves have laid waste to the pride of her warriors? Keiko's wondering didn't last very long…once she was done with something, she cast all thoughts of it aside. Her primary goal still was escape from this cleverly arranged trap she now found herself in.

Carmelita watched Keiko a moment, smiling to see the confident woman rocked back on her heels for once. She then noticed, for the first time, that their conflict with Keiko and her goons had gravitated them all into the carefully manicured garden before the hide she and Sly had set themselves up in.

"So…ready for the inevitable yet, sweetheart?" Sly questioned, turning oddly serious eyes toward the trapped Keiko Zuikawa. "You're outthought, you're outnumbered, and you're outmatched. Give it up…you're done."

"Ah, but you are wrong, Sly Cooper," Keiko declared.

"Oh, am I?" Sly replied, shaking his head. "I think not…"

Carmelita didn't like the clever look in that smarmy leopardess' eyes. She was up to something…but what? "Yo, Ringtail…watch her. That girl's up to no good," she counseled.

Keiko then laughed softly at the pair, while inwardly triumphing. "Already, I have beaten you, Sly Cooper! For, unbeknownst to you, my clever adversary, I have an escape route."

"Escape route?" Sly questioned, frowning.

Then…it finally made sense to Carmelita! "Sly! She knows about our hide!" she hissed to her fiance.

"Damn!" Sly replied, then made to dash over to cut the crafty Keiko off.

Carmelita was already moving, anticipating what he'd most likely say next. She sprinted to cut off Keiko, who was already moving herself. "Oh no you don't!" Carmelita called.

Keiko then leapt forward, then rolled, coming up swinging---hard!---directly at Carmelita's exposed waist. "Banzai!" Keiko shrieked in her triumph, putting all the power she could into the wicked swing.

Carmelita tried to twist away, but…she knew she'd never make it. That was when she saw a dark blur pass her by, then she heard a muffled clang, then a sharp hiss of someone in obvious pain.

Keiko blinked rapidly, disbelieving her eyes! How had her cut missed? She had expected to bisect that meddlesome vixen with her expertly wielded blow…but, no! "H-How?" she gasped, even as she yelped, her hands tingling painfully as her sword transmuted a powerful blow up its length to her hands…just before it snapped in two! The stunned leopardess scrambled to her feet, and staggered toward the entrance to the gardener's storeroom.

"Caremlita! S-S-Stop her!" Sly hissed aloud, his right hand clapped across his left bicep tightly.

"No!" Carmelita replied, moving beside him. "Sly…you're hurt!" She felt her bile rise in her throat, and her heart lurched in her anxiety.

Sly pushed her away, exasperated. "I'm fine!" he assured her. "Now, stop that girl…or everything will be for---oh, crap!" He clenched the cut on his arm---which stang more than it hurt---with his hand, and goggled at what he saw in the entrance to the storeroom.

"Sayonara, Cooper-san!" a triumphant Keiko Zuikawa laughed…even as she straddled the dark-green electric four-wheeler she had somehow wrangled from the gardener's storeroom. The electric vehicle hummed with power, and its tires scrambled briefly on the lush lawn before Keiko---on her new conveyance---shot off into the compound at a goodly clip.

"Damn her eyes!" Sly hissed again, getting to his feet. "C'mon, querera…we can't let her get away!"

"Sly, are you sure---?" Carmelita asked, clearly worried. A stain had appeared on Sly's shirt sleeve over his wound. He was losing blood.

"Yes, corazon!" Sly answered. "I'll be fine! Now, move it, cutie!" He reached over and swatted Carmelita rather smartly upon her rump.

Carmelita grinned, moving away. "Hey! Not so rough," she countered. "I'm running already! Vamos, amigo!"

"Yo, Bentley!" Sly called out, activating his binocucom. "We got ourselves a problem!"

Bentley's nearly panicked voice replied almost immediately. "Yeah, I know," he told them. "But, you two got more of a problem than just that! Ms. Zuikawa just put in a call to the Embassy…she's told them that you two are trying to kidnap her! The Embassy---as you might imagine!---has called out the JSDF Marines to rescue her!"

"Swell. That's just great," Carmelita grumbled, casting occasional looks at her beau, to make sure he wasn't lagging behind. "Now, we've got them to deal with too?"

"What?" Sly teased, partly to assure his worried lady love he was A-okay. "You wouldn't want this to get **easy** now, would you, querera?"

"Less talking," Carmelita growled back…but with a grin. "And more running, Ringtail."

"At once, milady," Sly laughed, loping off in Carmelita's wake…keeping tabs on Keiko's electric flight.

It was only a moment later when the two Master Thieves encountered the first contingent of JSDF Marines. Carmelita ducked as she heard the telltale 'b-dap' sound of M-16 assault rifles firing her way. "Madre y Dios!" she hissed, as she and Sly began zig-zagging their way across the compound…which---damn it all!---only slowed the two down more…giving Keiko an even bigger lead on them.

"We got to get some of those jokers off our back, my sweet!" Sly called out to Carmelita, even as they dashed erratically about, still trying to gain on Keiko's four-wheeler.

"But, how?" Carmelita answered, ducking again as another three-round burst whisked by over her head. "In case you hadn't noticed, fella, those are live rounds they're winging our way…"

"Yeah, I noticed that," Sly agreed. "Keep after her, querera…I'll catch up in a minute. Bye!"

"Ringtail!" Carmelita gasped, then blinked as Sly seemed to disappear behind her. Damn him! she growled in her mind…he's hurt, and yet he's off doing something sweet and gallant. "I'll get you later, pal. Now, I've got a leopardess to catch." Carmelita gathered her growing anger inside and used it as fuel for her run. The vixen's boots began to pound as she dashed after her vehicularly-enhanced adversary.

Sly ducked down behind a convenient boulder in the compound, and waited. He could hear the clomp of booted feet coming his way, and he gripped his cane, awaiting his moment. Just as a squad of JSDF Marines dashed by his hide, Sly grinned, and jumped directly into their midst. "Konbanwa, fellas!" he crowed, and began to lay about himself with his cane, which twirled and snapped like some magical serpent. It was the matter of moments before the six-man detachment of Marines was laid out unconscious. It was only then that Sly's heart froze as he heard a shot crack nearby…in the direction Carmelita had been running in! "I'm coming, my love!" Sly whispered, dashing off.

Carmelita puffed and panted as she diligently loped after Keiko. However, the Spanish vixen grew furious as she realized there was simply no way she was going to be able to catch Keiko. If only that clever little scamp didn't have that motorbike!

**Crack!**

Carmelita started at the sound of a gun…most likely some sort of rifle, by the sound of it. But, that didn't really matter just then. No, Carmelita told herself, grinning…grinning because she saw Keiko somersault off her motorbike as one of its front tires tore off and bounced away. Keiko hit the ground hard, but it was only a moment before she regained her feet. Carmelita noticed the leopardess was limping now. "Sweet," she opined, and---still puffing slightly, and sweating---loped off after her quarry yet again.

"So, what did I miss?" came a voice from beside Carmelita a moment later. She wasn't even surprised any more…that was just how her Sly did things. Part of his mystique, she supposed.

"Oh, nothing much, handsome," Carmelita said lightly. "Keiko was a bad girl and broke her shiny new toy. So…she's on foot again…and limping."

"Kids nowadays," Sly returned, his brown eyes gleaming mischievously as the two ran on. "So…was that a shot I heard a moment back, querera?"

"Yeah, about that," Carmelita answered between puffs. "I heard it…and darn, if it's only a second later, and Keiko's pitched off her shiny new toy. Coincidence? Hmm, I'm thinking no, my love."

"Hmm," Sly mused even as he ran. "Who knows? Perhaps we've got ourselves a guardian angel out there, my pretty girl."

Carmelita scoffed at that. "A guardian angel with a sniper rifle? C'mon, Ringtail…" she countered.

"Hey, you never know, Carmelita," Sly told her with a grin. "After all, don't they say that God works in mysterious ways?"

"Que lastima," Carmelita groaned, shaking her head and chuckling. "Why me?"

Sly only laughed. "C'mon, querera…there she is!" he pointed out, pointing to the limping Keiko, who looked back over her shoulder and re-doubled her speed, obviously beginning to panic.

"Give it up, Zuikawa!" Carmelita barked, using her 'Interpol' voice. "You're going nowhere, sister!"

"Halt!" an authoritative voice called out a second later. Damn, Sly observed, more of those pesky JSDF Marines. Now, don't get me wrong, Sly thought, I appreciate dedication as much as the next guy…but, really!

"Down on your knees! Hands on your head!" a young Marine sergeant demanded.

"You handle our Keiko, querera!" Sly ordered, turning to face the Marines. "I'll take care of these party-crashers!"

Carmelita didn't answer…she just lifted her twin canes over her head and with a rising growl coming from her throat, brought both her canes down with crushing force at Keiko. Sulfurous Spanish oaths began to escape her lips as she began to twirl and roll and leap and duck all about Keiko Zuikawa. "Surrender, criminal!" Carmelita finally managed in English, her teeth grit in her anger.

Keiko was unprepared for this vixen's ferocity. She was like some dervish, those damnable flashing canes of hers everywhere! Keiko was an accomplished swordswoman, but she was very hard pressed to ward this woman off. Keiko ducked, feinted, and dodged, feeling the fur on her neck rise each time one of those swift canes hummed precariously close to her head. "Never!" Keiko spat back, cursing her weakened ankle.

"Ms. Zuikawa!" shouted a new voice, and the two women stopped in surprise to look up and see yet another six-man squad of Marines hustling their way toward them. "Hold on!"

Keiko flashed Carmelita a triumphant grin. "Well, Carmelita? Who will surrender now, neh?" she jeered.

Carmelita bristled a moment, then did as Sly had told her to do with Bentley. She laughed. "Bring it on, girlie!"

Carmelita frowned a moment later when---oh, about every four seconds or so---**something **zipped overhead quickly…like the hum of an angry wasp. For every one of those hums, one JSDF Marine would cry out, clutch at their neck, face, or shoulder a moment, then topple over. "What the hell?" Carmelita observed, then grinned quickly at the now disquieted Keiko. Apparently, our 'guardian angel' was at work again, she mused. Very nice.

Sly sighed a moment later, crouched, his cane held dramatically under one of his arms, a six man contingent of Marines fanned out unconscious around the raccoon. "Have a nice days, gents," Sly quipped, then dashed over toward where he saw Carmelita and Keiko locked in combat. He blinked as he saw another squad of Marines appear. "Damn…haven't they run out of those guys yet?" he remarked. Then, before he could take a single step forward, the Marines began to…well, act oddly. Very oddly indeed. It was if, he thought to himself, as if they were being besieged by insects…one's that stung, it appeared. Well, at least if all the swatting and swearing was any indication. Sly grinned.

Meanwhile, up in the trees outside the Embassy proper…

A dark, small figure, clad in head-to-toe dark charcoal gray clothing, sat perched precariously twenty-five meters up in a majestic maple. Only this person's eyes showed from beneath their clothing, and they were a cool, calculating brown. The small figure held an futuristic-looking sniper rifle in their hands. A knowledgable gunsmith would of told you almost immediately that the weapon was an Austrian make, a Steyr AUG rifle, actually…though a highly modified one. The weapon sported a long barrel, a pistol grip, a stock, which contained an partially exposed thirty-round magazine midway within it at the bottom. Atop the weapon's receiver was a huge sight, almost eight centimeters in diameter, and nearly half a meter long. This sniper---Sly and Carmelita's guardian angel---reached out to the bag they wore across their hip and extracted yet another cartridge. Again, had there been a gunsmith present, he or she would of goggled at that cartridge. The round was odd in appearance---though, it started out as a stock 5.56mm cartridge.

Instead of the normal shape of a bullet, it tapered differently…and was white, and was in four tightly closed sections, forming the 'bullet'. The gunsmith---had he/she been there, of course---would have been impressed! Instead of a bullet, this cartridge contained something different…and far less lethal. When fired, the odd 'bullet' would travel down the barrel---propelled by the rapidly expanding gun gases, spinning in the lands and grooves of the rifle's barrel. However, once it emerged from the rifle's muzzle, something peculiar happened. The bullet would split apart along those lines, the clamsheel sections flying apart, the tiny composite sabot falling away from behind as well…leaving only a small two millimeter aerodynamically shaped pellet to streak on its way. As this pellet---which was comprised of fine compressed powder, a powder that contained a highly potent soporific agent that was rapidly absorbed through the skin---struck its target, the sleep-inducing agent would render the victim senseless in under five seconds flat.

The guardian angel quickly slipped the round into their weapon, closed the action, and peered through their sight…which was night-vision equipped, turning the off-again/on-again moonlight to daylight intensities…though all in shades of green. The Angel---shall we call them? Yes, that will work nicely, thanks!---eased their crosshairs over the next available Marine, sighting in on his cheek, then inhaled, released half of their breath, then fired. The odd pellet struck the man in the neck and powdered---and stung! The powder quickly seeped through the man's skin and fur and entered his bloodstream. In four and one half seconds, he collapsed…only to begin snoring moments later. The Angel nodded in satisfaction.

Back in the Embassy compound…

Keiko watched---when she was able to, of course!---as her Marine rescuers individually seemed to succumb to, well, **something** attacking them…and they fell to the ground. As the last Marine slapped futilely at his neck and passed out, Keiko gasped.

Carmelita had been carefully parrying Keiko's swings and thrusts with her canes…waiting, just waiting. Then, she began to redirect Keiko's lunges and swings, imparting a roughly circular movement to their contest. As soon as Carmelita could, she waited for Keiko to try to lift her sword to counter a thrust with her cane, and---remarkably enough!---Keiko did just that. Carmelita grunted and clanged her cane's c-shaped head against Keiko's blade, binding it. She then lifted her cane in a circle, waiting until she was at the apex of her circle to cruelly twist her enemy's blade…just so. "Gotcha!" Carmelita crowed, as Keiko's sword tore out of her hands…only to spiral off to clang uselessly against a small boulder ten meters away. "Looks like it's 'Game Over', girl," Carmelita pointed out, with a grin. "You're going to jail, woman…just where you belong."

Keiko blinked, her mind still trying to come up with some means of escape…even then! "Perhaps, Carmelita Fox," she purred. "May I commend you on your techniques? You were a remarkable foe." Keiko bowed to her.

Carmelita watched the wily leopardess…not trusting her as far as she could throw her. Even as she did so, however, a part of Carmelita frowned, wondering to herself, just who it was that had been helping them. After all, both Bentley and Murray were out within the woods, and far away from here. So, they were out. Who could it be? Carmelita fretted.

Keiko watched as Caremlita's attention wavered, and smiled inwardly, formulating a last-chance plan to gain her freedom. She smoothly and carefully slipped her hands inside of her wide kimono sleeves. "However," Keiko then informed Carmelita, "once again, you have underestimated me. Banzai!"

Sly watched the wily leopardess move, and called out to Carmelita, even as he dashed forward to intercept whatever chicanery she was planning. "Carmelita! Watch out!" he warned.

Keiko quickly pulled her hands from her kimono sleeves, a small five centimeter diameter ball in her fingers, and she dashed it hard to the ground before her two would-be captors. The dull metallic sphere shattered and a pall of acrid billowing white smoke erupted, hiding the two from Keiko's view. She didn't waste a single moment, and took to her heels…directly toward the South Gate.

"Damn!" Sly swore, even as the pair coughed, trying to make their way past the concealing smoke screen of Keiko's. "That girl's a Houdini, all right…just like Trish told us both," he added, coughing, and wiping at his eyes.

"I don't care if she's Harry Houdini himself," Carmelita growled in her anger, "she's not getting away from me!" Carmelita moved forward through the still issuing smoke container, and held her breath until she was clear. "There! There she is!" Carmelita called out, as Sly joined her.

"Domo arigato goziemashita, Cooper-san!" Keiko laughed, bowing to them both impishly, even waving good-by to them both. "Until we meet again, neh?" She laughed…she'd done it! She was free!

"Damn it all to Hell! That bitch is getting away!" Carmelita screamed, her fist clenching. "No! No way!" Carmelita dashed forward, drawing one of her handy canes back over her shoulder in preparation to hurling it---all in the vain

attempt to do something to prevent Keiko from escaping justice.

Meanwhile…back in the trees, twenty-five meters up…

The Angel watched everything go down…then frowned in thunderous disapproval as the Japanese woman created a temporary smokescreen, and dashed away toward freedom. "Nyet," the figure declared in a woman's voice. The Angel loaded yet another of her unusual 'bullets' into her Steyr's receiver and eased the action closed with a snick. She then peered into her huge scope, and carefully lined up the now laughing woman's head in her sight. She mentally allowed for windage, and drop, then inhaled a patient slow breath. She exhaled half, then slowly squeezed the trigger. The rifle made an odd 'brr-dap' retort…

Back in the Compound…

"Sayonara, Carmelita-san!" Keiko laughed aloug, throwing back her head, enjoying rubbing the aggravating vixen's nose in her victory. She then put her hands on her hips, and--- "Ow!" Keiko gasped as something stung the back of her neck---hard! "Ow, ow, ow!" Keiko danced about, rubbing her neck, frowning. Damn insect! However, that assessment changed a moment later, as Keiko began to feel terribly woozy, her eyelids drooping as sleep threatened to take her…even as she stood there swaying. "Not…fair," she murmured, then slumped to the ground. "It's not…fair…" she grumped, just before she fell peacefully asleep.

"Our guardian angel, do you think?" Sly offered as they both stood there, looking at Keiko's supine form.

"Had to be," Caremlita replied, looking at her Sly. "But…does it matter, really?"

Sly grinned, then leaned over and kissed Carmelita on the lips briefly. "Actually, it doesn't. Doesn't matter at all, sweetheart."

"Yo, Bentley!" Carmelita called in, smiling as Sly's kiss still tingled on her lips. "We got the bitch. Time to call in Trish and the Boys."

"I'm on the phone to Kitty right now, Carmelita!" Bentley assured her. "Got to go, okay? I'll check back with you two in minute. Oh, meanwhile, get Keiko out here ASAP. I don't want any chance of her getting away."

"Comprende, amigo," Carmelita answered. She then turned to Sly. "Well, let's go check out Sleeping Beauty, shall we?"

"After you, doll-face," Sly answered, then pulled Carmelita up short by impishly pinching her behind.

"Hey!" Carmelita protested, rubbing her posterior. "I thought you and I had an agreement on that behavior, amigo."

"Sorry," Sly answered, then took Carmelita's arm and hooked it in his own. "I was weak…too much temptation, querera…" Sly grinned innocently at her.

Carmelita shook her head. "Okay, but just this once," she replied. "You hear me, Sly Cooper?"

"Understood, my love," Sly told her, then winked.

"You are impossible! Do you know that?" Carmelita rebuked him. She then sobered as she caught sight of his arm. "Are you okay, Sly? Really?"

"It stings a bit, but I'm otherwise fine, Carmelita," Sly hurriedly assured her. The two then approached the prone figure of Keiko Zuikawa.

Carmelita knelt down to inspect her…especially her neck. All she could find was one small welt on the back of her neck, like an insect sting or something. "I still don't get what happened to her, Ringtail. I mean, one small welt…how could that do it, amigo?"

"Search me," Sly replied, scratching his head. "But, look here, querera," Sly instructed. "See that, Carmelita?" Sly pointed to what appeared to be a glittery sort of powder around the welt on Keiko's neck. "Maybe that's what got her, huh?"

Carmelita frowned, then began to reach down a finger to get some of the powder…but, she never made it as Sly clamped his hand around her wrist, halting her. "What'd you do that for?" she asked, frowning.

"What if I'm right, sweetheart?" Sly countered, reasoning with his stubborn lady love. "I'm not in any shape to be lugging both you and Ms. Zuikawa on my shoulders, you know." He grinned.

"Hmm," Carmelita wondered aloud, but stopped fighting Sly. "Okay, whatever," she grumped, disliking mysteries. "Still…I wonder who did it?"

"Yep, as do I," he confessed…then grinned. "And, there they are!"

Carmelita followed Sly's gaze up into trees, and gasped herself as she spotted a small dark figure moving in the trees, with what was obviously some sort of rifle over their shoulder. "Hmm, wonder who that is, eh sport?" Carmelita asked, as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"A friend, querera," Sly answered, then waved to the figure, but in doing so, apparently, he drove it off, watching as the figure disappeared into the foliage of the woodline. "Well, one thing's for sure," Sly observed. "She's in one whale of a hurry…"

Carmelita's eyebrow perked up. "She?" she remarked curiously. "Oh, and how do you know our angel was a woman, Ringtail?"

"Hey," Sly replied, raising his chin proudly. "If there's one thing I know, it's how a woman moves…and that, my lovely Carmelita, was most definitely a woman."

"Whatever," Carmelita remarked, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing something she did not. "Now, do you think you could help me get our friend her back to our van?"

"Of course," Sly answered, moving over to lift then drape Keiko's unconscious form over his shoulders with Carmelita's help. "Let's scoot, querera…Trish and her QRF buddies are probably on their way."

"Good for Trish," Carmelita observed, pleased for her friend.

"And for us," Sly added, grunting as the two began jogging out the South Gate and then toward their buddy's command post. "Mustn't forget that, Carmelita…"

Meanwhile, forty meters away, in the woods…

As the two---well, three to be exact---figures headed out of the compound, the Angel watched them until they disappeared. She stood on the ground, just on the fringe of the woods. When the three were gone for a ten count, the Angel nodded, and then removed the balaclava she had worn over her head and face. Svetlana Umanova, the beautiful little Ukrainian tigress, shook her wavy sable-haired head, then ran her slender hands up through her sweaty locks to free it from her head. She then crouched down and disassembled her Steyr rifle and place it in its carrying case. Once done, she slipped the case into a backpack she wore. "Excellent work, tovarisch," she whispered quietly in the direction of both Sly and Carmelita, then began to walk in the other direction…where her moped was cleverly hidden from view. She knew she'd have to hustle to get home. Once there, she'd have to shower and wash her hair. After all, both Naomi and Maria would both recognize the smell of gunpowder quickly enough.

As Svetlana finally made her way to her trusty moped, she shook her head and smiled. It was a very good thing---da?---she told herself, that she had overheard Madame talking with Bentley. It was also a very good thing, she continued to muse---as she started her moped and began to make her way, as speedily as she could, toward home---that I decided to tag along this evening, nyet? Svetlana laughed softly to herself…remembering the shocked look on that Japanese woman's face.

It had been a very good thing---at least for Sly and Company---that Ivan Umanova, years ago, had trained his pride and joy, his one and only daughter to love firearms, and had trained her well. Svetlana remembered proudly the day her father had given her his marksman medal, his way of telling her she was as good as he, and…that he was immensely proud of her. Her skill with weapons was not something Svetlana mentioned to the casual acquaintance…in fact, no one except for her father knew of her prowess. Perhaps, Svetlana mused as she pulled on to Rue de la Mer and killed her engine, it is better that way, da? For, after all, should Naomi, Yuri or Maria ever discover she wasn't in her bed this evening, she woud have to face a great many questions she would prefer not to ever answer...

Meanwhile, at the Cooper Command Post…

"Unh," Murray grunted as he flumped the last of Keiko's unconscious henchpersons across the back of the fake Lamborghini. "That's the last of them, Sly…"

"Thanks, big guy," Sly replied, patting Murray thankfully on the shoulder twice. "You're a handy guy to have around, pal."

"And, what am I?" Bentley asked a moment later, glaring a bit at Sly just then. "Chopped liver?"

"Fishing for compliments again, Turtle Boy?" Carmelita teased, moving up behind Bentley to give him a---at least in her opinion---well-deserved hug. "Muchas gracias, mi amigo!"

"Yeah, what she said," Sly said with a laugh, then turned a bit serious, and reached out to shake Bentley's hand. "Like there ever was a heist without you on the team, pal…"

"Well," Bentley replied, grinning and blushing. "I try, Sly."

Sly and Carmelita then hefted the still unconscious Keiko to the Lamborghini's front bucket seat, and with a lot of toil, eventually got her limp form sitting in the seat. Carmelita then patted her cheek, grinning evilly. "Sayonara, Keiko-san," she jeered quietly. "Have a nice stay in the Tokyo jails, sweetheart." Carmelita then threaded her last set of flexi-cuffs around Keiko's wrists, then secured the other ends to the Lamborghini fake's steering wheel.

"Doesn't she look so peaceful?" Bentley teased, holding up a newly burned CD, one that contained all the data on Keiko's scam, as well as her own confession. "Well, that's a wrap, folks," he added, as he slipped the disk inside of Keiko's kimono's obi. "Good work, everyone…one and all."

Sly stretched then, softly grimacing as his cut bicep burned a bit. "I don't know about all of you…but, it's been one long night. I'm beat."

"I'm gonna sleep until next week, handsome," Carmelita said around a huge yawn of her own. "Mmm, I'm sore everywhere," she groaned.

"Want me to rub it and make it better?" Sly teased her, cleverly arching one eyebrow several times.

"I'm too tired," Carmelita said with a laugh. "And, you behave yourself, mister." That was when Carmelita saw Sly gingerly rub at his sliced sleeve. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie! I forgot. Yo, Medic…you've got injured personnel here!"

"Carmelita, please," Sly protested, covering his wound with his other hand. "It's nothing…really!"

"You let me be the judge of that, okay?" Bentley instructed. "I'll tend it on the way home," he told Sly, then turned to where Murray sat waiting. "Okay, Murray…crank 'er up! Take us home, pal."

"Wait!" Carmelita called out, and Murray shifted the van back into park.

"What's the matter, querera?" Sly wanted to know.

"Almost forgot! Hey, handsome, I need one of your calling cards," Carmelita asked, then held out an impatient hand to him, waiting.

Sly laughed, then dug into his pocket for one of his trademark blue cards. "Here you go, Carmelita… I can't believe I almost forgot! Gee, I must be tired."

Carmelita grinned, and extracted one of her own red cards. She then vaulted out of the van, and slipped the two cards under the Lamborghini's windshield wipers. "Finito!" she whispered, then grinned. She dashed back, and leapt into her seat. "Okay, boys…vaminos!"

"You heard the lady, pal," Sly laughed, even as he kissed her cheek, making her grin wearily at him. "Let's go home." He then sighed, even as Bentley moved back to attend to his cut. "Nice job…one and all." Sly then hissed in pain as Bentley laved his wound with hydrogen peroxide towelette, which hissed and bubbled on his wound while it disinfected. "Take it easy, Bent! Gee, Florence Nightengale you ain't, pal!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Mon Lieutenant! Over here, s'il vous plait!"

Lieutenant Trish Connelly, Interpol, turned her reddish-blond head in the direction of that excited voice, and spotted her most junior constable waving at her animatedly. She---and her team, which consisted of six constables, as well as Uma and six of her regular QRF lads---had been ordered to the Japanese Consulate this evening…in part, she knew, as a result of a singularly most curious and anonymous phone call received by her fellow lieutenant, the rascally Kitty Petro. "Easy now! Hold your shirt on, lass," Trish called, nodding over at Uma, who nodded back and joined her. "We're a-comin'!"

The excited constable, a young gazelle woman whose name happened to be Genevieve Beauchamp, nearly drug poor Trish by the elbow toward the heavily foliated woods just outside the Embassy proper in her zeal. "Come! It is over here, Mademoiselle Lieutenant…come quickly!" Constable Beauchamp proclaimed, her big doe-like brown eyes nearly algow in her excitement. She began to lead both Trish and Uma down the narrow two-track path into the woods.

"Faith, lass…slow down," Trish cautioned, removing her elbow from the excitable woman's grasp. "Just you lead us there, luv…we're right behind you, so we are."

Genevieve fairly bubbled as she strode along…as only an gazelle could. "This is my first case, Lieutenant," she admitted in a rush, "and you cannot imagine my surprise---oui?---when I stumbled upon this, no?" Constable Beauchamp dashed ahead, disappearing from view.

"She's an enthusiastic sort, isn't she?" Trish hazarded to Uma, casting her a grin and a look of slight exasperation.

"Ja," Uma answered with a soft chuckle, adjusting the sling of her FN-11 shock rifle over her shoulder. "But, meine Freundin, were we not all when first we start our careers?"

Trish grinned at that, admitting to herself that Uma did have a pretty valid point. "As you say, Uma…an' you're right o' course," Trish replied. Then, she stopped, blinking a bit owlishly at the sight before her. "God save Ireland," Trish said in an awed voice. "Would you look at that now?"

"Mein Gott!" Uma proclaimed as she joined Trish in the clearing. "Was ist los?" The big bobcat commander pushed her service cap back on her head, her big green eyes wide now in her surprise.

"What's happenin' is right, darlin'," Trish offered, agreeing with her German friend.

"See, Lieutenant?" the excited Genevieve announced, nearly bouncing up and down on her feet. "Did I not say it was tres manufique?"

Trish walked slowly over and then stopped to take in the sights she found before her now. For, in the clearing, stood a sleek and very yellow Lamborghini Diablo Roadster---Trish knew this only from Kitty's continual ravings about the fool thing!---over the back of which had been draped the apparently unconscious forms of four men and two women clad in some sort of black form-fitting uniforms. Each of the unconscious figures lying across the broad back of the Roadster were bound at both the wrist and ankle with white plastic flexi-cuffs. "What have we here, I'm fair wonderin'?" Trish said in hushed tones. She then moved forward again toward the low, racy-looking sports car and its 'passengers'. "Very nice work, Constable Beauchamp. I'll be sure to mention you favorably in me report, so I will," Trish then said to the expectant Constable Joubert, who positively **beamed** at Trish's words of praise.

"Ah, merci…but wait, Lieutenant!" Genevieve proclaimed then, smiling an ear-to-ear grin. "It gets better yet, no? Please, look inside! Go on…"

Trish frowned at Uma, who merely shrugged, and did as the bubbly Constable had asked. Trish took her flashlight from her belt, turned it on, and pointed it to the interior of the Roadster---after making sure the beam was lit, of course!. "Mary, Mother of God!" Trish gasped, then laughed, her green eyes twinkling. "Is that---? Nay, it can't be!" Trish grinned, then redirected her flashlight in again, then positively beamed in triumph. "Uma luv…do you have any idea just who that wee lass is?"

"Nein," Uma answered, shaking her head after she had joined Trish to peer in at the sleeping woman in the sports car. She gave Trish a small expectant grin of sorts. "Should I, Trish?"

"Hmm, perhaps not," Trish admitted, then grinned again. "Well, then…Uma Metzer…meet Keiko Zuikawa, the Japanese heiress and alleged scam artist and purveyor of counterfeit classic automobiles, darlin'…" Trish nearly shivered at realizing this would bust her case wide open!

"Ah, the woman from that case that has been vexing you, nicht wahr?" Uma questioned, grinning slightly now.

"Aye, luv…one in the same!" Trish acknowledged, then tried the handle of the sports car. It was unlocked, and Trish grunted softly as she worked the odd doors up and forward until they locked in place. Trish then leaned in looking Keiko over. "Well, I'm guessin' the wee lass is naught but sleepin'…but it never hurts to check, don't you know..." Trish prudently reached out and laid her first two fingers of her hand against the unconscious Keiko's throat. She smiled when she felt the healthy throb of the woman's pulse beneath her fingers. "Aye, she's alive all right…thank heavens," Trish announced, nodding her head in her satisfaction.

Uma nodded in relief as well. "Das ist gut, ja?" she asked. "Er..that's good, right?" she said in English this time.

"Very good indeed, Uma," Trish agreed, then frowned. "But, what's botherin' me, darlin'," Trish added a moment later, "is I can't seem to figure out just how all this got here in the first place…"

Uma shook her head at first, but then grinned as she spotted something beneath the car's windshield wipers just then. She reached out one hand and pulled the two cardboard cards free. "Ach, here you are, liebchen…I think this may answer your question, ja?" The cute yet muscular bobcat gal grinned almost indecently at her friend.

Trish quirked up an eyebrow, then lifted her head free of the inside of the Lamborghini. "What's this yeh say, Uma?" she asked, then blinked as the big bobcat woman somewhat dramatically dropped the pair of odd business cards into a querulous Trish's hand. Trish picked up the first card, grinned, then finally laughed out loud. "Sly Cooper! I should of known…"

"Sly Cooper?" Uma questioned, then looked down again at the card. "Ach, ja…I remember now. That blue card…that would be his, ja?"

"Aye, so it is, darlin'," Trish affirmed, gazing down at the blue oval card that sported a stylized image of a smiling racoon's face.

"Ich sehe das jetzt," Uma objected a moment later. "Er, but meine Freundin…if that is indeed Herr Cooper's card…then, whose would that red card be then, hmm?"

Trish had her suspicions as to the answer to her big friend's question, but prudently kept her peace. She owed nothing less to her dear friend than to muddy the waters a bit, and that's precisely what she did. "Faith, girl, how should I know that?" Trish replied with a shrug of her slender shoulders. "Who knows…maybe Cooper's gone an' got himself an accomplice?" Trish waited a long moment, then offered an alternative scenario. "Or, maybe he's hooked up with some other Master Thief…"

"Ja, that could be so," Uma replied, through she frowned. "But, whatever the case, this is most odd. I had always thought that Herr Cooper preferred to work alone, nicht wahr?" Uma peered over at Trish for confirmation.

"That's his M.O. to date, Uma," Trish agreed, then added, "But…do I look like some sort o' mind-reader, darlin'?" Trish wearily shook her head. "Take more than the musin's of some flat foot like meself to ever figure that rogue out…"

"Hmm," Uma grunted, frowning still. "Point taken, Trish."

"Metzer! Connelly! Report!" came the unmistakable voice of Chief Rob a moment later. "What in blazes is going on here?" Interpol's irascible Chief of Paris Station was not one for beating around the bush, it seemed.

Trish turned and moved toward her superior. "A grand evenin' to you, Chief," Trish greeted him with a grin. "Well, so far at least...it looks like Kitty's luck is still holdin', so it is."

"I'm not in any mood for word games this evening, Connelly," Chief Rob growled, reaching into his pocket for another antacid tablet. "Speak English for once."

Chief Rob was in a prickly sort of mood this evening, Trish quickly deduced, though she took his implied slight in stride. "That tip that Kitty received this evenin' seems to of panned out nicely for us all, Chief," Trish explained. "Seems that the anonymous caller told her a tale that Ms. Zuikawa here---"

"Who, incidentally, is the Japanese Cultural Attache here in Paris, by the way," Chief Rob supplied with a growl.

"---has finally slipped up…an' slipped up good," Trish finished a moment later.

"Oh, really?" Chief Rob said as he chewed his much-needed tablet. His stomach was paining him awful this evening. "All I can say is this had better be good, Connelly…"

"Oh, aye, Chief," Trish said, even as she ducked inside of the Lamborghini to fish around briefly inside of Keiko's white obi, where she had seen an odd seeming round bulge beneath…and thereby extracted the CD that contained all the incriminating evidence of Keiko's misdeeds. "All the goods---except the fake Roadster, o' course!---is on here…or so I'm told at least, Chief."

Chief Rob sighed in partial relief. That would definitely make his job of informing the Japanese government why there cultural attaché was being detained that much easier. "That's helpful. So…anything else, Lieutenant?" he added, feeling a bit better as the antacid finally kicked in.

"Aye, Chief…now that you mention it," Trish said, albeit reluctantly. "Er, we found this too…under this wee car's windshield wipers, you see…" She held out the two by-now most familiar calling cards to her boss…rather tentatively indeed.

Chief Rob groaned aloud, feeling a new pain appear his already aggrieved stomach at the sight of those two infernal cards. "Cooper again? Dammit!" he growled, rubbing a hand over his paining stomach. "Great, that's just great. Oh, one from his new ladyfriend too? Wonderful…just wonderful."

"So it would appear, Chief," Trish reluctantly agreed. "So it would appear…"

Chief Rob glared at poor Trish, then sighed when he realized he could hardly blame the Irish vixen for tonight's developments. "All right," he finally managed to get out somewhat civilly. "You know the drill, Trish…get these criminals out of here, process the evidence, and---heaven help you, missy!---get me some iron-clad convinctions."

"Aye, I'm on it, Chief," Trish responded, pushing a wispy tendril of her attractive strawberry blond hair out of her eyes. "I'll be givin' you an open-and-shut case against our Japanese lass soon enough, so I will."

"You do that, Lieutenant," Chief Rob growled, grimacing as his stomach surged anew with acid this evening. He then popped yet another antacid, and surveyed the scene before him with a practiced eye. "Oh, and Trish...?" he added as he turned to walk back to his car, a mid-size Renault this time.

"Aye, sir?" Trish replied, looking up from where she was about to cut Keiko's cuffs with a pocket knife.

"Good work, Lieutenant," Chief Rob said begrudgingly, then climbed into his car, and drove away.

Trish grinned at hearing that...a rarity from the Chief, and that's a fact. She then used her small lock-blade knife to cut Keiko's flexi-cuffs apart and rubbed the woman's wrists which were a bit swelled. "Uma?" Trish called out from where she knelt beside the unconscious leopardess.

"Ja, what is it, Trish?" Uma answered, ambling over to her side, curiosity and a sense of odd satisfaction in the woman's eyes just then.

"Do you think I could impose on you, darlin'?" Trish asked, nodding to the nearly laying down Keiko in the driver's seat of the Lamborghini.

"Ja, it would be a pleasure," Uma told her with a chuckle. The big bobcat woman knelt down, and bodily pulled Keiko out and over her shoulder. Uma then carefully got to her feet, the slight Keiko draped over her shoulder now. "Where to, liebchen?"

Trish giggled softly. "That's easy, luv! To the back seat o' my Citroen, o' course," she answered. "Oh, do you think I could ask yer bonny lads to help me constables haul this 'trash' away, my friend?"

Uma grinned, patting Trish on the shoulder gently. "Jawohl! It would be our pleasure, Leutnant Connelly." Uma turned and using her index finger and thumb whistled a quick shrill series of notes. Her alert QRF troopers turned and hustled over to their commander. "Quinlan, take our team and assist Constable Beauchamp with hauling these suspects in to headquarters, ja?"

"Understood, Lt. Metzer," Officer Garrett Quinlan, an Englishman, replied with a quick salute. "LeBeau, Killian, Dortmund, and Brown! Front and center," Quinlan barked, and his four QRF comrades nodded. "Let's get these decorations off, over to our cars, and properly dressed…" he added, then growled at the end, "…and smartly now!"

Trish watched as three of her constables helped Uma's strong QRF lads cart the still unconscious suspects away, with Uma in the lead. As she waited, she again looked about the clearing she found herself in this evening. Her quick green eyes---now adjusted to the darkness---looked about…and finally detected the faint signs of another set of tire tracks…different from those of the Lamborghini, whose broad tires and tread were easy to spot. "Way to go, Carmelita lassie," Trish whispered with a grin. Her heart swelled with pride in her friend, who she loved more like a sister than a friend. "Thanks…I owe you one, luv…"

A half-hour later, downtown Paris, Interpol Headquarters...

"This is preposterous!" a still a bit woozy Keiko Zuikawa demanded. "I demand to be released at once! I am a diplomat, damn it!"

Trish moved to within centimeters of Keiko's face, her green eyes narrowed and threatening. "You're naught but a criminal, lass…and are bein' treated as one." She turned to a burly canine QRF trooper---named Brown, Trish thought---and ordered, "Take her to Interrogation Room One, trooper."

"Right away, Lieutenant," Trooper Brown replied, placing a firm yet ominous hand on the startled Japanese heiress' shoulder. "Come along, you…"

"I am Keiko Zuikawa!" she screeched. "I demand to see my attorney! At once! Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Trooper Brown, an American, replied in amusement. "Tell it to the judge, honey…"

Trish grinned, shook her head, then moved back to her desk. She then began to remove all the evidence she had collected from her shoulder bag, and began transferring the sealed envelopes to interoffice correspondence mailer…so that she could get it off to Interpol's CSI guys and gals.

"Connelly!"

Trish blinked at that familiar growl, then turned her head toward her chief's office. "Aye, Chief?" she called in return.

"Get in here…now!" Chief Rob growled again.

Trish sighed expansively, then closed her eyes, composing herself…knowing that she was about to endure yet another verbal jujistsu match with her cranky superior. "Lord have mercy," she whispered, then louder added, "I'm comin', Chief…fast as I can!" Trish hustled her way over, mentally girding her arguments as some sort of armor. "Aye, Chief…you asked for me?"

"Come in, and shut the door, Lieutenant," Chief Rob instructed, beckoning her forward, even as he was finishing up a phone call.

Trish entered, took a deep breath, and tried to relax as she shut the door, and moved to take one of the two chairs before the Chief's desk.

Chief Rob watched Trish take a seat as he finished up his phone conversation and hung up. "Connelly…" he began, leaning forward on to his elbows on his desk.

"Aye, Chief? Is their something I can do for you?" Trish asked carefully.

"Yes. Yes there is," Chief Rob declared, then surprised Trish by thrusting his big meaty hand out to her. "Congratulations are in order, Lieutenant Connelly," Chief Rob said, shaking her hand proudly.

Trish was flustered by his praise. "There are?" she managed to say, then grimaced at how she sounded. "I mean, thanks, Chief…"

"Interpol's been after Ms. Zuikawa for years now, I'm sure you know," Chief Rob elaborated for her. "However, no one's been able to bring her up on charges and have enough evidence for a convinction to stick." Chief Rob then grinned at Trish, "That is…until now!"

"Um…" Trish mumbled, unsure where the Chief was going yet.

"Don't be so modest, Lieutenant. I mean…Trish," Chief Rob then said, appearing to be a bit embarrassed just then. "In case you were wondering, that was the Japanese ambassador. I explained why we had detained Ms. Zuikawa, as well as giving him some idea of the evidence we had against her. He promised that his government took a dim view on their diplomats performing criminal acts, and that he could almost---almost, mind you!---promise me that our request for her extradition to France would be looked most favorably upon."

Trish was elated! "Why, that's jus' grand, Chief!" she opined, smiling.

"I've reviewed your case with the Judiciary too," Chief Rob went on, chomping his unlit cigar in his exuberance. "And, you'll probably be happy to know that they think we've got quite a case. They're pretty confident of getting a conviction against Ms. Zuikawa…though, as she's a first time offender…there not quite sure how hard a sentence she'll get just yet."

"I hope they throw the wee book at that scamp, so I do!" Trish declared, thumping her small fist down on the Chief's desk in her vehemence.

"You'd be in pretty good company then, Trish," the Chief replied, grinning. "Well, that's all I've got…I just sort of thought you'd like to know…"

Trish got to her feet, and smiled winningly at her boss. "Why, thank yeh, Chief, I do appreciate it, so I do," she told him. "Well, I'll be off then…work to do, you know how it goes, Chief…"

"Oh, one last thing…" Chief Rob threw out then, reaching into his desk drawer a moment.

Trish halted, grimaced, then slowly turned back around. Okay, she told herself, this is when I catch it hot… "Aye, Chief?" she somehow managed to sound curious instead of frustrated.

"Here, you deserve it, Ms. Connelly," Chief Rob announced, then cleverly tossed a black cardboard box over to spin to a halt in front of a most startled Trish.

Trish blinked, then---against her better judgement!---picked up the box, and opened it. She looked down, gasped in shock, then quickly found a seat, her green eyes wide, a hand now covering her pretty mouth. She looked up with wide green eyes at the still smiling Chief. "Faith, Chief! Is this...?"

"As a matter of fact…it is indeed," Chief Rob said proudly. "Congratulations, Captain Connelly!"

Trish blinked, realizing she now had tears in her eyes. She wiped them hurriedly away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Chief," she apologized, sniffing slightly.

Chief Rob laughed softly. "Don't worry about it, Trish," he said proudly. "After all, it's not everyday a girl's becomes a Captain now, is it?"

Trish laughed then, "No, I suppose yer right there, Chief," Trish answered. "Thank yeh, Chief…I'll do me very best to not let yeh down…ye've me word on it!"

"I know," the Chief told her, getting up and escorting his newest Captain to the door. "Now, get! I don't want to see your face in this office until tomorrow. You get me, Captain?"

Trish beamed! "Aye, Chief!" she said. "I'll see you bright an' early tomorrow mornin', so yeh will!"

Chief Rob watched Trish dash through the door, and out of his office. "Well, that was the fun part," he told himself, as he lifted the phone from its cradle. "Now, I've got to call the Director-General…which, I'm sure, isn't going to be much fun at all…"

It wasn't!

Meanwhile, back at Yuri's chateau…

Svetlana Umanova moved on cat's paws in Yuri's darkened home, sighing as she knew she must reek of stale sweat and acrid gunpowder. Her big brown eyes could see quite handily in the darkness, and Svetlana silently thanked Madame again for having painted her walls in light colors. She padded softly up the stairs, her shoes in her backpack…along with her trusty rifle. Bozhe moi, she thought to herself, feeling her heart race in her chest. Oh, what if Maria, or Naomi---even worse, Madame herself!---happened to be in the hallway as she was? She fervently hoped this would not to be the case! In two minutes---which seemed at least a half-hour to her frightened mind!---she finally ducked into the room she shared with her best friend, Maria.

"Mmm," Maria murmured in her sleep. "Is something the matter, my Svetlana?"

Svetlana's brown eyes were huge with fright…she thought her poor heart would beat entirely out of her chest that moment! "Um, nyet," she murmured back---hopefully in soothing, reassuring tones, "I just need to use the restroom, tovarisch."

"Mmm," Maria muttered then, smiling. "That's nice…" She turned over, snuggling her cheek to her pillow.

Svetlana blinked as she allowed her pulse to slow to normal. She then opened the cedar chest at the end of her bed, and knelt down. She smoothily eased her Steyr---disassembled and it its sealed case---into the bottom of her very full chest, and closed it without a sound. She sighed silently once, then moved into the bathroom the two shared.

Svetlana looked at herself in the mirror, which was no mean task in the darkness. She then removed her form-fitting trousers and stuffed them along the line at the bottom of the bathroom door. It was only then she flicked on the light. She now saw that her eyes were all red, and that her hair was an absolute fright. She quickly peeled off her tight top, wrinkling her nose at the stink of her sweat and gunpowder as she did so. Now, to take a shower…or not? she wondered to herself. She decided to risk it, and removed the last of her clothing. She reached into the shower, worked the knobs to get the water good and hot, and stepped inside. "Mmm," the weary, sore little tigress sighed as the blissfully hot water cascaded down over her, her thick wavy black hair flattening across her face and shoulders as it did so…

Five minutes later, Svetlana hurried---oh, but it would have been simply heavenly to just soak! she thought to herself---after quickly shampooing her hair, then soaping her body with the most heavily fragranced soap she could find…one that smelled of lavender, by chance. She rinsed off quickly, then shut off the water slowly, so as to not cause any errant sounds in the chateau's pipes at that early hour. Feeling much more herself now, Svetlana toweled herself off, and then patted her thick hair with the towel, drying it best as she could. Most of the time after her shower, she would blow-dry her hair…but---and here she smiled at herself---it would be unkind to do such a thing this evening, nyet? She then picked up her clothing, and frowned. It still stank of sweat and gunpowder.

What to do? she mused to herself, seeking guidance. Ah, I know, she silently told herself. Svetlana picked up the fragrant lavender soap, and quickly filled the sink basin with cold water. She then picked up all her clothing…her black shirt and trousers, as well as her black bra and underwear and thrust them into the sink, and began to lather each garment up, kneading it and rinsing it again and again. After each wash, she would raise the garments to her sensitive nose, and sniff. The first time didn't do it…that was for certain! But, after three washes, she thought her clothes to now be acceptable. She wrang them out, then rolled them in a towel and stood on it until the garments were nearly dry. Then, and only then, she tossed them down the laundry chute in the bathroom, where Madame's staff would launder them. Done!

Svetlana then padded back into the bedroom, and smiled as she heard her Maria softly snoring. As she slipped beneath her covers, she sighed in absolute heaven, her big eyes drooping as sleep finally claimed her.

Three hours later…

"Bonjour, amis!" Naomi called out cheerfully as she waltzed into Svetlana and Maria's bedroom. "Come now, cheris…rise and shine, no?"

Maria rolled over and smiled at the bright blond-haired beauty. "Ah, Naomi…good morning, tovarisch!" she replied, flipping her covers off of herself.

Svetlana only moaned, pulled the covers over her dark-haired head, and sighed.

"Svetlana?" Naomi asked again, moving over to sit beside the comforter-covered lump she knew the tigress to be. "Come, ami…why are you having such trouble waking this morning, hmm?"

Svetlana sighed, but pulled the covers down to expose her head once more. Her eyes were bleary and red. "Naomi…may I be excused from work today? I am…er, I am afraid I did not get much sleep last night," she explained.

"Da, I remember," Maria offered a moment later, frowning slightly. "Didn't I hear you wake up and move around, Svetlana?"

"Da, I am sorry, Maria," Svetlana admitted, silently thanking her innocent friend for providing her with a perfect alibi. "I could not sleep…no matter what I tried. I even tried to take a shower…in hopes it would relax me, but…it did not work, I'm afraid." She looked over to Maria. "I hope I did not keep you awake, Maria, my friend…"

Maria grinned at her friend, shaking her head. "Nyet, dear," she assured her. "I slept like a log."

"Poor Svetlana," Naomi proclaimed softly, reaching down to softly caress the sleepy little tigress hair with her hand. She then grinned. "Perhaps you could try to catch up on your rest, no? As fate would have it, Madame was up late last night as well…assisting her Bentley with a mission of some sort for the Cooper Gang."

"She did?" Svetlana asked in an excited voice, guilelessly…the consummate actress this morning, apparently. "Ooh, what heist?" she added.

Naomi smiled indulgently at the excited Svetlana. "Oh, and I thought you too tired, eh Svetlana?" she teased.

Svetlana had the good grace to yawn just then. "Aw, Naomi!" she protested.

Naomi laughed softly. "I'm sorry, mon petite," she told her, "but you will have to ask Madame when she awakes. I will write her a note asking her to awaken you when she arises. How does that sound, hmm?"

"Merci!" Svetlana said around yet another yawn. "Thank you, Naomi," she added, yawning again. "I do not know why I am so tired…"

"Eh, it happens from time to time, Svetlana," Naomi soothed. "Just try to get your rest, hmm?"

Svetlana reached a hand out to squeeze Naomi's knee in her thanks. "I will…and thank you," she told her, thankfully.

"Ah, I will also tell Madame to send a car for you, if you like," Naomi suggested.

"Nyet, thank you," Svetlana murmured. "I can just take my moped to work, Naomi. I don't want to inconvenience Madame Yuri."

"Hmm, very well then," Naomi agreed, then leaned over to gently kiss Svetlana atop her head. "Adieu, and sweet dreams, mon ami."

Svetlana closed her eyes, and murmured, "Bye, Nomi…"

"Nomi?" Naomi questioned, grinning over at Maria, who was hustling to get dressed.

"Oh, da," Maria began to explain with a smile. "About that…you see, my Svetlana…she likes to give her friends nicknames."

"I see," Naomi answered wistfully. "But…Nomi?"

"Just an abbreviated, and easier, version of Naomi, da?" Maria explained further, even as she brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her bright white hair.

"Ah, I suppose that does make some sense then," Naomi admitted, then giggled softly. "You know…I do sort of like it. Nomi…" She giggled again. "I will allow you to finish your morning routine, Maria. While you prepare, I will be downstairs writing Svetlana her note." Naomi left, her long legs propelling her at a quick pace.

Maria finished up her preparations five minutes later, and quickly dashed down the stairs, holding her heeled shoes in her hand as she did so. "I am ready now, Naomi!" she called out, even as she daintily sat on the steps to put her deep blue heels on.

Naomi signed her name to the note, and folded it thrice, putting Yuri's name on the upraised side. "There, I am finished too, cheri," Naomi said cleverly. "Shall we go then, hmm?"

Maria laughed, drawing on her periwinkle blue overcoat. "Da! My budget's await, nyet?" she teased.

"Ah, of course they do!" Naomi laughed. She led Maria to where her Lamborghini rested, and the two entered. Even as Naomi twisted the key to bring the car to life, she turned to Maria. "Maria? Might I ask what Svetlana's nickname for you might be?"

"Mmm, maybe…but only if you promise not to laugh," Maria countered, grinning.

Naomi grinned back, and eased the sleek Lamborghini out and toward their destination. "Oh, but of course, cheri!" Naomi replied.

"She calls me 'Ria'," Maria told her, then giggled softly.

Naomi smiled, then shook her head. "Oh, very cute. Ria…what will that girl come up with next?"

"Naomi?" Maria then asked a bit shyly. "Do you mind if we listen to the radio?"

"Heavens no…please do," Naomi replied, smiling again at the polite vixen beside her.

Maria turned on the radio, and tuned in the news station. As both girls listened, the announcer began, "…now, in recent developments…last night, in downtown Paris, Interpol made a daring raid in the area just outside the Japanes Embassy. Seven are now being held on various charges…the most surprising being the arrest of noted socialite and Japanese Cultural attaché, Keiko Zuikawa. According to the Surete, Ms. Zuikawa has been charged with fraud, grand theft auto, as well as several counts of assault on JSDF Marine troops that were incapacitated last night. The Surete, as well as Interpol itself, have not provided the media with any substantial news on this raid, but rumor has it that the notorious Cooper Gang may have proved instrumental in making a case against the Japanese heiress herself. Now, here's Madeline with Sports…"

Maria smiled, nodding her head, pleased. "So, Comrade Cooper and his Gang strike again, nyet? Counterfeit cars this time, eh Naomi?" Maria then laughed softly, clapping her small hands together. "Ah, I bet your Murray must have been in paradise, nyet?"

"Hush, Maria…though, perhaps you are right," Naomi replied, smiling at just the mention of her beau. She continued her drive through the streets of Paris, finally driving up to park in the Executive Director's parking spot behind C'est Sing. "Come, my friend…it is time to earn our wage, nes pas?"

"Da, it is," Maria agreed, smiling as Naomi provided her with a hand up to get out of the low-slung racing car.

Once inside, Maria moved off to her cubicle…where her budgets and numerous supporting documents awaited her clever and ever-working mind. Meanwhile, Naomi moved into Yuri's office, sat down, and then---first thing!---opened the intercom to Yuri's admin, Desiree. "Desiree? Could you be a dear, and come in?" Naomi asked.

Desiree smiled, then moved inside to see Naomi sitting at Yuri's seat. "Oui Naomi?" Desiree asked, then grinned. "May I say you look very comfortable in Madame's chair?"

Naomi blushed, but smiled at the clever little margay woman. "Hush, Desiree! I am no Madame Sing," she countered. "Now, speaking of Madame…I would appreciate it if you would send out a company-wide email…informing everyone that Madame will be off at home today. As such, I am in charge…hmm, Madame seems to think it an excellent opportunity for me to practice for later."

"Madame, as always, is correct," the perky Desiree replied, her eyes twinkling.

"Hmmpf," Naomi snorted, not believing it for a second. Fill in for Madame? she told herself…perhaps. Replace Madame? Never!

Desiree smiled, almost knowing what was going on in the pretty cheetah woman's head just then. "Oui, Naomi…I will take care of that immediately."

"Merci, cheri," Naomi replied, then nodded. As Desiree left, closing the door behind her. Naomi placed a call to Maria.

Five minutes later, Maria poked her white-haired head inside the door to Naomi's temporary office. "Da, Naomi? You wanted to see me, tovarisch?"

"Oui! I would love to have a small talk with you…if you have a moment, of course," Naomi asked sweetly.

Maria frowned a moment, then shrugged. "Of course, Naomi," Maria replied, not sure what her friend wanted to talk about just yet. "Now, my friend…what would you care to discuss?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Please, cheri…do be comfortable, hmm?" Naomi suggested, smiling as Maria sat herself in one of the chairs before her desk. "Merci," she then added, then rested her elbows on the desk, then her chin upon the backs of her elegant hands. "Maria? May I ask just how long it now been since Madame gave both you and Svetlana your jobs?"

"Hmm, allow me to think," Maria answered, her eyes narrowing as she thought about that. "If my calculations are correct, Naomi…we both have been employees of Madame's for just over four months now," she proclaimed. "Why do you ask, my friend?"

Naomi nodded her head, her long silky platinum hair swaying. "Four months now? Why…isn't that quite extraordinary!" Naomi then twisted in her seat and pulled a couple of manila folders from her leather valise. "Now, these are your and Svetlana's files, you see," Naomi continued, opening the first one, which happened to be Maria's, and briefly read the front page through. "According to Madame's notes…your work has resulted in a most beneficial savings in expenses, cheri. And, as such…well, Madame and I…well, we think that a promotion is in order for you…for your exemplary work, you understand."

Maria blinked, obviously suprised. "A promotion? For me? But, Naomi…I was simply doing my job! As has my Svetlana, da?"

Naomi held up a slender hand to forestall any further protests. "Nonetheless, cheri…it is Madame---and my---opinion that such a promotion is warranted," Naomi explained.

"I am pleased…of course," Maria answered, her mind still awhirl. "But, come Naomi, what sort of position could I take? I am good with numbers, that I will freely admit. What am I to become…chief accountant? Ha! I am already that, tovarisch!"

Naomi chuckled. "You have more skills than you think, cheri," she pointed out then, "I have seen you, my friend…I know just how good you are with textures as well as colors, nes pas?" Naomi insisted.

Maria blushed softly, but gave Naomi a weak grin. "Da, perhaps," Maria reluctantly admitted, not willing to meet Naomi's pretty amber eyes just then.

"Perhaps?" Naomi questioned, then shook her head. "Do refresh my memory, eh cheri? Who was it that suggested Madame to put that chocolate brown blouse with that turquoise skirt upp for sale, hmm?"

Maria's pointed ears swiveled flat to her head. "I did," she begrudgingly admitted, but protested, "but that was only because---!"

"And, Maria," Naomi persisted, grinning now. "Who was it again that thought to have put that moleskin jacket together with a pair of silk pants…both in that dreamy periwinkle you love so? Hmm, who might that of been, eh cheri?"

Maria gaped a moment, then closed her big blue eyes, and sighed. She then smiled and held up her hands in surrender. "You know it was I, my friend," Maria answered. "Very well, I can no longer protest. What do you wish of me, Naomi? What job do you wish me to fill?"

"I would of thought it obvious by now, cheri!" Naomi answered, her amber eyes twinkling in her happiness. "My former position, of course!"

Maria's blue eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped, shocked beyond words. "Nyet! Naomi, I could not possibly---!" she protested.

Naomi again held up a hand, effectively silencing Maria...though, not for very long, it seemed...

"But, Naomi…why me, tovarisch? I am sure that many others are more fit for that job than I. Desiree, for example. Or even Antoinette, da?" Maria countered, feeling less than suited for that exalted position.

"Desiree?" Naomi questioned, quirking up one eyebrow. "Hmm, perhaps…but, she is so young, and a bit too innocent, I think." Naomi then paused, adding, "And…I do not think Antoinette would take the job…even if I were inclined to offer it to her…which I am not."

Maria was even more confused now. "But, Naomi…whyever not?"

Naomi shook her head fondly. "Think, cheri! You know what my job used to entail, nes pas? Remember, C'est Sing is famous around the world, oui? And, as such, there are so-called 'journalists' arriving here every single day…for a variety of reasons: some try to get a sneak peek at some of Madame's next designs, while others simply wish to interview Madame herself, while still others hope to come upon some tidbit of information so as to have their names on the front page of tomorrow's newspapers!"

"Da, what you say is true, Naomi," Maria agreed, then added, "But---!"

Naomi acted as if she hadn't heard a single word Maria had said. "Come, Maria…I love our Desiree too, no? She is an attractive, kind-spirited young woman…but, really…could you see our Desiree being able to send a group of annoying and troublesome paparazzi packing?" Naomi stated truthfully. She then sighed. "And, you know our Antoinette wouldn't be able to manage it either, oui?"

Maria thought a moment, then reluctantly shrugged. "Da, you are right…I think not," she agreed.

"Merci, cheri," Naomi returned, smiling softly. "Ah now…but you, on the other hand, Maria…this would be a breeze for one of your experience, no? I do not think even the hardiest of paparazzi could endure long under the steely gaze of an ex-Russian mobster." Naomi grinned to take the sting out of her statement, realizing that Maria might still be sensitive about her shaded past.

Maria laughed softly, taking no offense. "Da, I know how to handle their kind easily enough," Maria admitted, grinning. "One look from me, and they would wither like leaves in autumn."

"Exactly as I was thinking, cheri," Naomi replied, clapping her hands softly together once.

"Very well, my friend," Maria acquiesced, but then frowned. "But, Naomi… what of our Svetlana, da?"

Naomi smiled, anticipating that question. "Oh, do not worry, Maria…our Svetlana shall get her reward as well. Madame and I have another far different option waiting for her." Naomi then frowned slightly, then grinned and shrugged in a very French manner. "Mmm, of course, it may take us some time to convince her to accept this opportunity, though I will admit…"

"Opportunity? Doing what, may I ask?" Maria inquired, curious.

"Curious, eh cheri?" Naomi stated, smiling. "Well, I will tell you what…but, only if you promise not to tell our Svetlana ahead of time. Agreed?"

"Da, very well, I promise," Maria answered quickly. "Now, what do Madame and you have in mind for my friend?"

Naomi thought a moment, then simply plunged ahead. "Well, cheri…you are undoubtedly aware of how many top companies seem use the same person's visage over and over again to promote their image, oui?"

Maria frowned, confused yet, but nodded…more to get Naomi to continue than anything. "Da, I have seen this," Maria replied, nodding her head. "But…what does this have to---?"

Naomi cut Maria off. "Ah, well, you see, Maria…one of Yuri's models has quite suddenly announced that she will retire this December. We are all overjoyed for her and her family, of course…but, er, that unfortunately does leave us a bit of a lurch…as our latest advertisement campaign begins next month. Do you see yet, cheri?"

Maria frowned, thinking. "Hmm, da, I do…I think," Maria responded, nodding. "But, Naomi…I regret to tell you that you will never be able to convince Svetlana to do this thing." Maria shook her head, frowning. "No, nyet…never."

"Oh? Why, cheri?" Naomi questioned, concerned.

"I have tried---many times---to convince my Svetlana," Maria tried to explain, shrugging at first, "as to just how beautiful she is, da? You have seen this, da, Naomi?"

"Da," Naomi answered cleverly, grinning…but motioning Maria to continue on.

"Oh, you!" Maria laughed…but then sobered quickly. "Be that as it may, she simply refuses to believe what I say. She is convinced she is nothing too much out of the ordinary," Maria added, then snorted at the absurdity of that! "As if anyone who ever saw her could ever think to imagine, nyet?"

"Hmm, an unforeseen obstacle, nes pas?" Naomi related, after nodding her agreement to Maria. "But, not too worry, cheri…we will convince our lovely friend, the four of us shall…just you wait," Naomi explained, smiling and arching a conspiratorial eyebrow.

"Excuse please…perhaps I did not hear you correctly…but four?" Maria asked, blinking in her confusion.

"But of course, cheri!" Naomi said, reaching over to squeeze Maria's smaller hand. "Yuri would be one, myself two, you would be three, and…" Naomi explained, then grinned cleverly, finishing, "…Svetlana´s new gentleman friend, Sean, would be four."

"Da," Maria agreed, with a smile of her own. "Da, if we can convince our Mr. Mallory to join our conspiracy…then, da, your devious plan may very well yet succeed."

Naomi bowed her head a moment, thanking Maria. Then she grinned. "A most formidable team we shall be, eh, Maria?" she asked.

"Da, most formidable indeed," Maria replied, then shook her head. "Poor Svetlana…"

"Poor Svetlana?" Naomi asked then, curious.

"Da," Maria told her. "She will not like this…oh, we will be able to convince her, da…but…well, she is not comfortable with all the attention, you understand."

"I see," Naomi replied, idly stroking her chin, thinking. "Do not worry, I will speak to Yuri, Maria. We shall see, my friend…we shall see."

Maria nodded. "Now, tovarisch…as for the promotion I am so qualified for. Who---other than you and Madame, of course---might think I am even remotely qualified to even try to fill your shoes, Naomi?"

Naomi smiled, nodding her head. "Don't think I can, hmm? Ha, but you are wrong there, cheri! Now, as you said…Yuri thinks you capable. In fact, Madame asked for you by name. Then, you know that I think you are up for the challenge, cheri…I have already told you so, nes pas?"

"Da, that's two," Maria concurred.

"Hmm," Naomi continued after a moment. "I spoke with our Desiree," she told the Arctic vixen, who gasped, "and she clapped her hands and nearly squealed in her joy for you, cheri! I think that definitely puts her in your court as well, no?"

"I suppose," Maria ventured, blushing, thinking that she would take Desiree to lunch some time next week as a most deserved thank you.

"Svetlana, of course," Naomi added then, grinning. "She thought you a natural for the job…which, Madame and I most thoroughly agreed."

"Spasiba, my Svetlana," Maria said softly, smiling and thanking her little friend, who she loved even more just then for Svetlana's pride in her.

"And, lastly…" Naomi said mysteriously.

"Da?" Maria asked, just a bit anxiously.

"We asked an impartial source what they thought of your most timely promotion," Naomi continued…still most mysteriously.

"Da? And what did they say?"

Naomi shrugged, then answered. "Exactly what you already know, cheri," she told her. "Your Jack...he thought…how did he put that again, hmm? Ah, yes, now I remember! He said, and I quote, 'Too right! About bloody time, I say! That girl's goin' places, I jus' know it!'"

"Oh, Vanya," Maria sighed, then flushed pinkly at her cheeks. "That is…um, I mean…"

Naomi chuckled softly, just a bit naughtily. "Ah, I see that was the deciding vote, nes pas?" Naomi teased.

Maria drew her chin up, and got to her feet, her cheeks still a little pink. "Er, well then, Naomi…I suppose I must start learning my new position's responsibilities, da?" Maria explained, grinning.

"Oui, of course you should, cheri," Naomi replied calmly, matter of factly.

"Well, dasfindanya, tovarisch," Maria called out then darted from the room, her tail barely slipping free of the door before it snicked closed.

A moment later, the phone rang, and Naomi---almost as if she were expecting the call---answered it. "Oui? Ah, Madame," Naomi responded, grinning. "Oh, oui…she accepted. What's this? Oh, of course, Madame. Did your and my confidence convince her? Oh, of course not. But…tell the girl that her new boyfriend thinks she's up for it, and lo! Her protesting…it stopped almost at once!" Naomi listened to Yuri a moment longer. "Well, Yuri…I must go, I am afraid," Naomi said with a weary sigh. "It is time for me to do own soon-to-be job, Madame…"

Back at Interpol's Paris Headquarters, the very same time…

"…all right, you…fer the last time, darlin'…I want some answers! Do you follow me, lassie?" Trish growled, leaning over to stare stone-faced at the slight leopardess seated before her. This woman was stubborn…with a capital 'S' it seemed!

"Ms…Connelly, is it?" Keiko Zuikawa asked, canting her lovely head just so, and oh-so-artfully. "As I have said before…I have told you all I intend to."

"Faith!" Trish exploded then, slapping both palms down hard on the wooden table top. "Don't yeh understand, girl? I'm tryin' to make things easier on yeh, so I am. But, lass…if you don´t give me somethin' to provide me superiors with, then there's naught much I can do for you…"

"Ah! I see," Keiko mused aloud. "You wish to help me. Is that it, neh? Well…Ms. Connelly, do allow me to explain something to you."

"It's yer time, lass…go ahead," Trish replied, taking a seat.

"Perhaps you do not know, I think, what fate awaits me, hmm?" Keiko told her, her face intent now. "When your Chief---that is the proper term, neh?---informs my dear father just what I have managed to do, he will ensure that I am released from custody."

"I wouldna be so sure about that, darlin'," Trish countered.

"Oh, he will," Keiko assured Trish. "You do not realize what Senji Zuikawa is capable of getting done…once he sets his mind to it. Trust me, before tomorrow, he will of secured my release…and I shall be on my way back to Japan…where, I will be forced into marriage. One that he will of so artfully arranged…all without my consent, I should mention. And, in no more than a month, I shall find myself married to some horrid associate of my fathers, nothing more than yet another broodmare in his stables---so to speak, yet another daughter to produce heirs for the proud Zuikawa line."

"He can't be doin' such a thing, lass," Trish protested. "Not in this day an' age, so I say!"

Keiko laughed softly, mirthlessly. "You are naïve, Ms. Connelly," Keiko told her. "He shall, and I will have no other choice than to comply with his wishes."

"The hell you say," Trish grumbled…for the first time feeling some pity for this woman.

"So, in other words, Ms. Connelly…I much prefer to rot in one of your secure jailcells in France, than to be set free," Keiko pointed out to the unsettled Interpol Captain. "So, please understand why I am so vehemently denying your helpful advice, neh? You see…helping you, no matter how noble that might be, will only ensure my future will be as my father wills it…all that much sooner."

Keiko folded her hands within her stained kimono's wide sleeves, and softly shook her head. "So…no thank you, Captain."

Trish sighed, tapping her fingers on the table in her agitation. She eyed the eerily calm Keiko a moment longer, then turned to the waiting constable who was guarding Keiko. "Dombrowski…take her back to her cell, would yeh, lad?" Trish ordered.

"Very good, Captain," Constable Dombrowski replied, touching Keiko's shoulder softly. "Come along, Miss…" Keiko bowed her head, got slowly to her feet, and allowed the big Polish constable to escort her out of the room.

Trish waited a moment, then got to her feet, and strode outside, where she saw her superior standing outside the two-way mirror, his arms crossed before his chest. "Sorry I am, Chief…I couldna get a thing outta the girl," Trish apologized.

"I know. I saw you try, Connelly," Chief Rob told her, nodding. "We'll try again later…see if some time in her cell loosens her tongue. But, go on, Captain…get. Go get something to eat…it'll help. Trust me."

"Aye, Chief," Trish said woodenly, nodding her thanks her boss' way. She then collected her jacket and slipped it back on, making her way toward the headquarter's cafeteria. She needed some coffee now…and rather badly just this moment!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Yuri smiled as she laid down the phone. The fact that Maria had agreed to take the promotion she offered didn't really come as any surprise to her. After all, Maria was a savvy intelligent young lady, and was more than up for the challenges of Naomi's old position. "Well done, Maria cheri," Yuri whispered to herself, smiling…even as she began to ascend the broad staircase of her chateau. "You deserve your chance to shine, my Russian friend." Yuri smiled, enjoying being able to reward her friends…as well as challenging them too.

Which, Yuri then mused…led to her own challenge this day: Svetlana.

Yuri continued to slowly make her way up the richly carpeted stairs. "Now, I must convince our Svetlana to accept my reward for her hard work," she mused, lifting a hand to idly tap her chin. "Though, that most likely will prove a far more difficult task." Yuri shook her head, unable to understand just why her Svetlana simply could not see just how exquisitely beautiful she really was! Yuri was used to dealing with beautiful women---after all, that was her stock in trade, no? But, how did one deal with a beauty such as Svetlana…when the girl herself did not see herself that way?

"Ah, well," Yuri said aloud to herself as she reached the top of the stairs. "Am I not always saying that I do love a challenge?" Yuri rested then, leaning her shoulder against the wallpaper-covered walls of her hallway. "Mon Dieu," she groaned softly to herself, then smiled. "I never realized just how many stairs my home has," she muttered lying a hand to her slightly distended abdomen. "Until now…" She rested a moment longer, then continued her walk down the hallway. It wasn't too much longer before Yuri found herself outside the door of Svetlana and Maria's bedroom. She knocked politely. "Svetlana? Hello, cheri?" she called.

No answer.

"Hmm," Yuri then mused. This was most unlike Svetlana…who normally was up and going early each morning. Yuri frowned, but then quietly worked the door's s-shaped handle, and moved inside. She smiled fondly as she spied the beautiful little tigress curled up on her left side…sound asleep. Yuri moved silently over and sat herself down upon Svetlana's bed. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle Sleepyhead," Yuri commented to the sleeping Svetlana, reaching out a hand to softly stroke the girl's long wavy dark hair. "Svetlana cheri?"

"Mmm," Svetlana murmured, enjoying Yuri softly stroking her hair.

"Svetlana. Come, cheri…it is time to rise and shine," Yuri told her, then smiled as she saw Svetlana open her big brown eyes, blink, then smile warmly her way.

"I am up, Yuri," Svetlana told her as she lithely stretched her small frame under her covers. She then yawned, covering her mouth, and grinning. "Thank you for waking me, Madame."

"My Naomi tells me you did not sleep well, oui?" Yuri asked, even as she continued to now softly caress Svetlana's rounded shoulder. "Is something bothering you, cheri?"

Svetlana grinned at Yuri's concern. "No, nothing is the matter, Madame," Svetlana assured her…thinking, I am sure you would be most surprised, Yuri, if you truly knew what kept me awake last night… "Um, Yuri…Naomi told me that Sly Cooper and our Carmelita were very busy last night," Svetlana posed to her friend. "May I ask doing what?"

"Ah, curious, eh cheri?" Yuri countered, grinning. This one was the more curious of the two Russians, that much was for certain. Always wanting to know the where, what, and why. "Well, you most likely will hear all about it in the media today," Yuri told her, then smiled. "But, I will give you a summary, if you would like, Svetlana," Yuri then grinned, "while you get yourself ready, of course."

Svetlana laughed softly at Madame's cleverness. "Oh, of course, Yuri," Svetlana replied, throwing her covers off. The tigress was dressed in a deep purple camisole and shorts. "I am off to take a shower!" she called out, ducking into the bathroom. "Could you tell me as I do so, Yuri?"

"Of course, cheri," Yuri answered, shaking her head. "Provided you do not steam up the place. I have no wish to re-do my hair this morning, you know."

Svetlana laughed, "Nyet! I shall hurry, Madame," she promised. The sound of the shower running sounded as Yuri stepped inside the bright white bathroom.

"Well, cheri," Yuri began, pulling the small padded stool that rested in the corner out so she could sit. "It seems an Interpol associate of our Carmelita asked for her and Monsieur Sly's help…if you can believe that."

"Bozhe moi!" Svetlana said, her voice echoing slightly in the tiled confines of the shower. "Do we know this person, Madame?"

"Oh, oui," Yuri answered, her noise twitching as she caught the scent of jasmine. "I did not know you like jasmine shampoo, mon petite," she inquired.

"You are changing the subject, Yuri," Svetlana countered, lathering her thick hair with her favorite---yes, it was jasmine!---shampoo. "Who was this person?"

"Ah, it was that cute little Irish woman," Yuri replied, smiling. "Trish Connelly, I think Carmelita said."

"Ah, the vixen with the red-blonde hair…that one?" Svetlana asked, as she ducked her head under the shower's nozzle to begin to rinse the lather out of her hair. "She was very nice…and understanding," she continued. "She was there when…er, you know…um…"

"You mean when you threatened to blow that pompous man's head off, cheri?" Yuri helpfully supplied, trying to make light of the very serious incident in their past.

Svetlana stood there blinking in the shower, unable to say a thing, caught up in the awful emotions that prompted within herself. "Da, Madame…that was it," she finally answered.

Yuri knew she had upset Svetlana, though that was the last thing she had intended to do. "Pardonnez moi, cheri," Yuri apologized quickly. "I did not mean to---"

"I know, Yuri," a somber Svetlana replied, smiling at her friend's concern. "Do not concern yourself, da?" Svetlana then picked up the soap and began to wash herself. "Now, what happened…with Sly and Carmelita, I mean?"

As Svetlana finished her ablutions in the shower, Yuri filled her in with the goings on last evening. "…and so, this Zuikawa woman is---as we speak, cheri---undoubtedly being interrogated by Ms. Connelly right now." Yuri nodded her head as she heard the shower cease running.

"It is good to know that our friends are safe," Svetlana mused as she reached outside the shower stall for her towels…one for her hair and one for her body. "To think, eh Madame…to fend off seven enemies---with swords, no less---with nothing but canes. Our two friends are incredible."

"I know, cheri," Yuri agreed, nodding. "I was connected to their communications net last night…so, I heard. Mon Dieu! My heart was in my throat when my Bentley reported Sly and Carmelita were being attacked by sword wielding thugs…as well as confused yet eager Japanese Marines!"

Svetlana appeared a moment later, a thick fluffy towel wrapped around her torso, with another around her head, drying her thick hair. "How did they ever manage, Yuri?" Svetlana wanted to know, more from professional interest than anything else.

"It appears, mon belle petite," Yuri told her, "that our two friends received assistance from some unknown benefactor last night."

"Unknown?" Svetlana replied, gazing at Yuri reflection in the bathroom mirror. "That is most odd, nyet?"

"Particularly so, Svetlana," Yuri replied. "Though, neither of our friends was complaining, you understand." Yuri then stopped, wondering to herself. "Carmelita says they saw a figure in the treeline outside the Embassy. Sly insists the mysterious person was a woman…but Carmelita is not so sure."

"A woman?" Svetlana demanded softly, turning her head to look directly at Yuri this time, one dark eyebrow arching. "Really? How could he possibly know this?"

Yuri chuckled then. "You know our Sly, eh Svetlana?" Yuri explained. "He says he knows it was a woman because he know how a woman moves…and this figure---at least in his opinion---moved the way a woman would."

"I wonder who this mystery woman could be then, eh Madame?" Svetlana asked, more to throw Madame off her apparently unraveling trail. "Not that it matters though. Nyet, what matters is that all our friends are safe and sound."

"You have the right of things, mon ami," Yuri agreed, nodding. She then got to her feet, just a little less graceful than was her norm. "I will leave you alone to dress and prepare. We shall then share breakfast when you arrive downstairs. Do hurry though, Svetlana…I wish to have a talk with you before you leave for work this day."

"I shall, Yuri," Svetlana promised, thoughtfully opening the door for her pregnant friend. "Do be careful on the stairs, Madame…"

"I shall, cheri," Yuri said with a laugh. "Hurry now…"

Twenty minutes later, Svetlana---clad in a creamy white cowled sweater and charcoal grey knee-length skirt, and black boots---made her way into the kitchen, where Yuri sat.

"Ah, all beautiful again, cheri?" Yuri asked, grinning.

"Da, Yuri," Svetlana returned, pausing to toss her wealth of silky black, slightly wavy hair over her shoulder. "Though Madame flatters me a bit, I think."

"Eh, perhaps, mon petite," Yuri replied, then beckoned the girl over to take a seat. "Now, I have some coffee---your favorite kind---as well as a bagel and some cream cheese. Please…eat, and we shall talk, eh?"

Svetlana was starved, and wasted no time taking the first bite of her cream cheese-covered bagel half. She sighed in pleasure, then took a sip of her piping hot coffee---mocha latte, her favorite. "Mmm, this is heavenly," she told Yuri. "Spasiba, tovarsich."

Yuri smiled as she started in on her second half of her bagel---which was plain, as her stomach was more sensitive of late, it seemed---and her herbal tea, which her doctor has prescribed. "You are most welcome, cheri," she told her.

The two slender women finished their breakfast quickly enough. As Svetlana took yet another sip of her coffee, she felt Yuri gazing her way…again. "What?" Svetlana wondered, feeling a bit shy all of the sudden. She then put her coffee cup down.

"Ah, mon belle petite," Yuri then proclaimed, smiling and then reached out both of her hands to gently cup Svetlana's lovely face in them. "I know I have said this many times before, cheri…ooh, but what a beautiful face you have, my Svetlana!" she said sighing.

"Madame is far too kind," Svetlana replied, blushing furiously under Yuri's scrutiny. "But, I am no prettier than the next girl…and no where near as lovely as Madame is…"

Yuri snorted at that. "That is nonsense, and you know it, cheri," Yuri countered then, gazing fondly into the startled tigress' face. "Ah, but I wish sometimes that you could see just how truly spectacular you are, Svetlana. For, you are, you know, cheri."

Svetlana blushed, and eased her face away from Yuri's hands. "Madame, please!" she protested weakly. "I am not **that **beautiful."

"You just let me be the judge of that," Yuri told her. "I have seen my share of beautiful women in my years in the fashion industry, Svetlana. Trust me, I know spectacular when I see it."

"Yuri…" Svetlana moaned, disliking all the fuss.

"Very well, I shall relent, cheri…for now," Yuri replied, then smiled most mischievously. "Now…on to another subject, nes pas? Do you recall, cheri…just what I said to you the very first time we met?"

Svetlana nodded…for indeed, she did remember, very well indeed! She recalled the eerily strange feeling of Yuri´s glorious green-gold eyes gazing deeply into her own. "Da, I remember, Madame," she reluctantly admitted.

"Then you remember how I also asked you if you had ever considered a life on the runway, oui?" Yuri persisted.

"Da, I remember that too," Svetlana admitted, wondering just where this conversation was heading.

"Well, cheri…have you thought about it?" Yuri demanded…though softly, fondly.

"You mean me? As some fashion model?" Svetlana responded, shaking her head at the very idea! "Bozhe moi, Madame! I could not! I am no---" Svetlana only stopped her protesting at the very stern look Yuri gave her just then.

"So stubborn," Yuri grumbled, but then smiled. "So, Svetlana…have I ever told you how our sales performed after the fashion show?" Yuri asked, changing the topic suddenly again.

"Nyet, Yuri," Svetlana admitted, shaking her raven-haired head in confusion. "What of them?"

"For your information, my love," Yuri informed the little tigress, "the clothing that was sold the most favorably were the outfits that both you and Kitty presented during the show. My petite line, as it were."

"That is good, da?" Svetlana ventured, pleased to know Madame's business was thriving.

"Da, indeed!" Yuri teased, using Svetlana's Russian on her. "Sales went through the roof, cheri! Now, I will most freely admit that our Kitty---rascal that she may be---is a very cute young lady. Heavens yes!" Yuri then paused, and her green-gold eyes locked on Svetlana's again…much to the girl's distress. "However, cute as Kitty is, she is by no means imaginable anywhere as beautiful as you, mon belle."

"I think you are being most unfair to Kitty, Madame," Svetlana protested…though weakly. She felt a slow flush heat her poor cheeks again.

"You are embarrassed by all this, nes pas?" Yuri ventured pretty accurately.

"Da, a little, Yuri," Svetlana agreed, smiling uneasily. "Very well…a lot."

"Come, Svetlana…do turn around, hmm cheri?" Yuri then bade her friend. "Would you allow me to braid your lovely dark hair?"

"Of course…if you'd like to, Yuri," Svetlana allowed, moving over to sit beside Yuri, turning her back to her slightly.

Yuri smiled as she ran her slender fingers through Svetlana's silky soft hair, which gleamed like black water in her hands. She then began to collect Svetlana's hair and deftly began to weave the young woman's hair into a thick braid that fell nearly to her shoulder blades. As she worked, Yuri continued to counsel her friend, "All I am asking, cheri, is for you to think about what I suggest, hmm? I know you disagree, cheri…but you have a most beautiful face, one that can be used to the benefit of C'est Sing…and yourself, Svetlana. Sales figures, cheri…they do not lie."

"No…I suppose they don't, Madame," Svetlana said softly, pondering what Madame was asking her.

Yuri then completed Svetlana's braid, and worked quickly to fasten a rubber band around it to secure it. "There, tres manufique!" Yuri then added, turning Svetlana toward her. "Now, cheri…everyone can now see your lovely face that much better, no?" Yuri grinned, her green-gold eyes mischievous still.

"Madame!" Svetlana protested, blushing anew.

"Well, they will!" Yuri persisted cleverly…then unleased her piece d'resistance! "Including your charming Mr. Mallory, nes pas?"

Svetlana smiled, wondering if Sean really would think her that lovely just now. Oh, she certainly did hope so. But, she would have to wait until lunch time to know for sure…when she and Maria would have their lunch with the boys from Mallory & Turner Security Services. Svetlana then blinked, realizing just how cleverly Madame had played her just then. Shaking her head, she grinned over at the smiling snow leopardess beside her. She then unexpectedly leaned over and hugged Yuri tightly for a long moment. Then, Svetlana leaned back, and cast her gaze at the clock on the wall. "Well, Madame…I am needed at work, nyet?"

Yuri smiled, then nodded her head, feeling fairly sure she had made some headway with her Svetlana. "Of course, cheri. But of course…"

Meanwhile, at Interpol Headquarters…

Lieutenant Kitty Petro stretched languidly in her chair, then made a face, grimacing. "Gah! Man, I hate all this paperwork," she muttered darkly, eyeing the small mounds of paper that took up more of her desk than she liked.

Inspector Ling Chu smiled patiently, having heard this complaint from his Kitty many times before. "I know, my love. Hmm, though I suppose…" he mused, then fell silent…the best trick he knew to get Kitty's interest when she was in a bad mood.

"What?" Kitty growled after a long minute. "C'mon, Ling…out with it…whatever it is!"

"Well, instead of filling out all this paperwork you appear to despise, Lieutenant…you could always complete your compulsory weekly exercise regimen, you know," Ling suggested craftily as he could.

Kitty sighed, closing her eyes wearily a moment. Last month, Interpol has instituted a compulsory set of exercises that each member of the force had to accomplish each week. It appeared that more than a few of Interpol's finest weren't quite up to snuff in the physical fitness department. "Great, now I'm between a rock and a hard place," Kitty groused, then sighed again. "Okay, okay…I guess I might as well get this torture over with already." Needless to say, Kitty wasn't the most eager participant in this program…

Ling frowned in disappointment. "Come now, Kitty," he pointed out patiently. "I did not want to say anything…but, well, my love…I don't think it's proper for an Interpol Lieutenant---such as yourself---to become out of breath by simply walking up a long flight of stairs." Ling looked significantly over at the now glowering Kitty, a grin ghosting his lips. "Don't you agree?"

"Oh, you are the funny man, Inspector," Kitty remarked, not at all amused by Ling's insinuation. Though, privately---to herself---she didn't think Ling was too far out of line…she really could use to get more fit.

"Hey, look on the bright side, Kitty," Ling then reminded, smiling at his lady love winningly. "Today's Friday…and, you do know what this Friday is, do you not? The day when we are all supposed to attend the Party. You know, the party where Bentley's supposed to pop the question to Yuri at Le Bistro Bourgeot." Ling smiled, knowing how much Kitty---and himself, for that matter---were looking forward to that event.

Kitty smiled at that, the details of a plan she'd been hatching since she'd first heard of Bentley's plans forming in her devious mind. "You're absolutely right, Ling," Kitty told him with a sincere smile…one she knew had a rather pleasant effect on her beau. "But, I'll tell you this too, sport…I don't think Yuri's going to be the only one getting surprised tonight."

Ling, who knew his Kitty as well as anyone might, was instantly suspicious, and frowned. "All right, Kitty," he replied, crossing his arms before himself. "Just what are you up to, my love? And…don't give me that innocent, puppy-dog expression of yours either, you!"

Kitty frowned in return…blinking as Ling seemed to know just what action she would of used on him next. Damn, she thought, I've got to change my routine…Ling's starting to figure me out. "Never you mind, buster," Kitty told him, just before she leaned over and quickly bussed him on the lips. That brought a temporary smile to her lips…which dimmed at the prospect of what was to come. "Well, Ling…I'm off for my weekly ration of abuse. See you later, sweetie."

"Have fun," Ling called out after Kitty had nearly ducked out the door.

"Bite me!" Kitty called back, laughing.

It didn't take Kitty all that long---unfortunately!---to find Interpol Headquarters gymnasium---or as she liked to call it, Paris Interpol's Torture Chamber---which was located almost across the building from where Kitty and Ling normally worked. Kitty moved into the women's locker room, found and opened her locker, and then changed into her gym attire…which consisted of a t-shirt and a pair of black shorts, some tennis socks and her favorite cross-trainers.

Kitty, now girded for battle---so to speak!---headed out into the gym proper. She made her way toward the treadmills, her intended destination, when she was forced to stop…and rather abruptly too. For, a line of about twelve young, very fit men and women hustled by, their sneakers pounding on the wooden floors of the gym, whisked by right in front of her. "Have at it, guys and gals!" Kitty called, smiling at her example of cheer-leading. "Now…I wonder what all that's about?" she mused aloud to herself.

Kitty got her answer a moment later when she spotted Interpol's QRF commander, Leutnant Uma Metzer. Kitty smiled to see the big---yet pretty cute still---bobcat woman exhorting the string of running men and women, clapping her hands and smiling…while shooting occasional looks at her watch. Intrigued, Kitty---who needed no excuse to start sweating just yet, thanks!---headed over to her budding friend, Uma. "Hey there, Uma," Kitty greeted her, then grinned. "What's shakin', girl?"

Uma blinked then looked over to see none other than Kitty Petro, a girl she least expected to see in the gym. Uma grinned at the little scamp's greeting. "Ah, hello there, liebchen!" Uma replied in a friendly manner, nodding her head, her short blond hair swaying. She then regarded Kitty again, her curiosity growing. "I must confess, Kitty…this is the last place I expected to see you, meine Freundin," Uma pointed out.

Kitty didn't know why…but she took a shining to Uma. The big bobcat gal could appear very intimidating…to be sure. But, somehow, in getting to know her a bit, Kitty realized that she could also be very warm, kind of funny in her own way, and quite likeable besides. Kitty grinned at Uma's teasing. "Yeah, yeah," Kitty pretended to grouse, "I'm not here because I enjoy it, you know…"

Uma then understood, and laughed once quickly. "Ah, the compulsory exercise program, ja?" Uma ventured, putting two and two together.

"Ja, Uma," Kitty returned just as cleverly. "My weekly torture session, I call it."

Uma laughed again. "Come now, liebchen," she counseled. "Exercise is not all bad. Sure it's work, ja? But, it can be very fun and rewarding if you make it that way."

"Yeah, sure," Kitty countered, thinking the prospect of her ever thinking that bloody unlikely, thanks. "Whatever you say, Uma."

Uma patted Kitty's shoulder companionably. "You should join my QRF candidates, Kitty, for their workout, ja?" Uma suggested with a grin. "They will tell you…they love it!"

"Uh-huh," Kitty replied, then grinned and looked back at Uma. "And, I'm sure that the fact that they're all trying to get on one of your teams has **nothing** at all to do with how much they're 'loving it'…"

"So pretty to be such a cynic," Uma observed with a laugh, when Kitty blushed at her compliment.

"Just you hush, Uma," Kitty growled, which only made Uma laugh even longer. "So…what with this group, anyway, sport?" she asked, indicating the running troops with a jerk of her thumb. "Some fresh meat for the QRF, my friend?"

Uma looked over querulously at Kitty, then shook her head and smiled. "Ja, meine Freundin, new recruits," Uma allowed, then frowned. "However, liebchen…I am undecided about them as of yet. They seem to have a good deal of potential---I will freely admit---however, none of them have overly impressed me."

"Oh, I don't know, Uma," Kitty mused aloud, watching the candidates run by, and noticed that there were some pretty cute-looking fellas in that group. "Some of them are pretty darn cute, girl…" Kitty was unable to help herself, and her match-maker genes kicked in. Maybe, she mused, just maybe…even as she eyed her new friend with purpose.

Uma started at that, blinking over at Kitty. "Cute?" Uma asked, then chuckled, shaking her head. "Ja, I suppose you are right there, Kitty my friend." Uma then carefully scrutinized the running candidates again…this time professionally. "But, that is neither here nor there…their cuteness is not a determining factor for joining the QRF, you know."

Kitty blinked, then looked away before Uma could spy her looking her over. "Yeah, I know," Kitty told her. "But, last I looked at least…their ability to sweat shouldn't be a factor either, right?"

Uma blinked again, then flicked her eyes down to her watch again. She then grinned over at Kitty. "Ja, you are right…they've been at that long enough, I think." Uma lifted the whistle she wore around her neck up to her lips, and blew it sharply twice.

The QRF candidates---not a one of them that even looked the least bit fatigued to Kitty's eye---stopped running, and then jogged their way back over to stand before Uma. Most were now perspiring slightly, but not even one of them was even breathing heavily just yet.

Uma looked over to Kitty then. "Now, we shall see just how alert they are, ja?" Uma told Kitty softly. She then eyed her clipboard for a name. "Cowley, Edward," Uma called out.

A tall, fit-looking jackal gent took a step forward, then stamped his right foot down before saluting. "Cowley, Edward…reporting, ma'am!" the reddish-furred Englishman stated quickly.

Uma smiled, nodding her head. "Very well, Candidate Cowley," she acknowledged. "What is the proper procedure for breaching a closed room with criminals and hostages within, ja?" she demanded.

Candidate Cowley frowned a moment, but then began his recitation. Then, Uma snapped suddenly forward, driving her right hand forward in a tae-kwon-do strike to the man's solar plexus. The English jackal grunted as Uma's blitzkrieg strike took him unaware, doubling the poor fellow over for a long moment, as he heaved for breath, grunting.

Uma leapt back, then watched the man recover, shaking her head slighty in her obvious disapproval. "Thank you, Candidate, that will be all," Uma declared, paying no attention to Kitty's shocked look at her previous action.

"Erskine, Stewart!" Uma then called out next, her green eyes intent and focused on the task at hand. The burly wolverine, an American, stepped forward, his expression as somber as someone at a funeral. And, so it went…name after name. Uma surprised some of her candidates, quizzing them on procedures while testing their combat skills as well. Some failed, and were dismissed outright by the strict bobcat commander. Others, a lucky few, surprised her as well, and stayed in the rapidly shrinking group of potential candidates.

"Jaeger, Aslan!" Uma then called, nearing the end of the names on her list.

A quiet hulking male lion stepped confidently forward, his deep quiet voice informing Uma he was now there and ready to be tested. Kitty was impressed with this guy. He was pretty tall, clearly over two meters tall, his body---where it showed, of course---was a very fit and muscular tawny golden brown, while he sported a full head of long reddish-brown hair, complete with a one longish braid on each side of his head. "Hoo-whee," Kitty remarked under her breath, shaking her head. This guy was ripped! she observed, noting his huge arms and chest, as well as his thickly muscled legs. She also noted that he had an most unusual tattoo of sorts…a pair of woven vines, done in greenish-black ink, completely encircled one massive bicep.

"Candidate Jaeger," Uma drilled the big, quiet man. "Tell me…just how many parts does the Fabrique Nationale FN-11 shock rifle consist of, when field stripped?"

"Yes, ma'am," Candidate Jaeger began, "the FN-11 shock rifle consists of exactly thirty-six separate---oof!" Jaeger was interrupted as Uma leaned back and directed a sharp high kick toward the big lion's head, which he adroitly dodged, though he did grimace as he heard the whistle of Uma's combat boot snap past his ear. Jaeger blinked once, then zipped forward, squatting down, to perform a textbook leg sweep that put Uma on to her back…hard. Jaeger then moved back, assuming a defensive posture.

Uma grinned, impressed with this fellow's agility. She quickly rolled to her feet, and moved before him, and began to warily circle him. "Tell me, Candidate Jaeger…you were forwarded to us from the South African Constabulary, nicht wahr?" Uma inquired, even as she threw a rapid-fire one-two punch to Jaeger's taut mid-section, her fist making a double whump! sound.

"Jawohl, Fraulein Leutnant!" Jaeger replied with a grunt, his face contorting briefly as he absorbed Uma's hard blows. "Das ist richtig." Jaeger leaned forward then, and snapped an arm out to grab Uma by her right wrist.

"Ah, du kann auf Deutsch gesprochen?" Uma queried in her native German to the man, even as she twirled about to crash her back to his chest. Uma then took one step forward with her left foot, and deftly tossed the startled South African over her hip to crash to the wooden floor.

"Ja, mein Leutnant," Jaeger answered, grinning now…then rolled rapidly away, getting to his feet once more eagerly.

"Enough, Candidate," Uma commanded then, holding up a hand. "You've done well by yourself, mein Herr."

Kitty had by then gravitated to the treadmills, and began diligently walking on the moving belt, her favorite song playing in her head. She watched Uma complete the last of the twelve QRF candidates' interviews, the last a tall, trim cheetah girl that reminded Kitty of a burlier Naomi for some reason.

Kitty held on to the handlebar before her, her feet pounding out a rhythm as she paced her five miles on the infernal thing. She didn't hardly notice this though, as she watched in a sort of interested fascination as Uma did her thing.

Uma stood before the six remaining candidates of her group. There were four women and two gents…one of them the huge South African, Jaeger. "Well done, one and all," Uma declared, snapping her heels together sharply, then bowing her head to them. "You have all successfully passed initial qualifications, my good troopers." Uma then began to pace back and forth before the alert men and women, even as she continued to speak. "I have vacancies in both of my squads…and as such, I will be splitting you up…three to each squad." Uma then consulted her clipboard, where she had made some notes to herself. "Chin, Killian, and Sanchez," she intoned, pointing to a strong, but short Siamese Cat fellow with deep blue eyes, then to a hungry-looking red-haired jaguar woman with rippling muscles in her arms in legs, and finally a deceptively ordinary looking grey furred feline gal. "You are with First Squad. Good luck to you all. You will report to Sergeant Quinlan." The three new QRF troopers moved off, nodding to one another as they did so.

Uma then addressed the remaining three. "Rafferty, Jaeger, and St. Thierry," Uma read off her notes, pointing first to a dangerous looking ibex woman with big doe-like brown eyes, then to the big South African, and finally to the tall cheetah woman Kitty had noticed before. "You are now assigned to Second Squad, and will report to Sergeant Brown." Uma smiled at them all, then nodded companionably. "Dismissed."

Kitty was nearly finished an hour later, having spent most of the time watching Uma doing wind sprints up and down the gym's bleacher seats again and again. Kitty stepped off the treadmill all sweaty and puffing, out of breath, as Uma finished her last set of sprints. "You make me tired just watching you, Uma," Kitty complained, bending over at the waist, trying to catch her breath.

"What, this?" Uma protested, wiping the beads of sweat from her brow with the back of her forearm. "Nein, that was just something to burn off my nervous energy, liebchen."

"Bloody hell," Kitty groaned, eyeing Uma with grudging respect.

"I am pleased that you finished your workout, Kitty," Uma said, even as she began to do sets of twenty jumping jacks. "However, if you'd only---"

"No, not another word from you, Uma," Kitty warned, holding up a hand.

"Of course, meine Freundin," Uma promised. "Now that you have gotten warmed-up, what will you do next, hmm?" Uma finished her last set of jumping jacks, and began doing sets of free curls with a pair of eleven-and-half kilo weights.

"Well," Kitty replied after a moment, wiping her brow with the towel she had around her neck. "I guess, for my next trick, I'll be heading back to the lockers, to change and have myself a nice, long shower."

"What's this?" Uma protested, frowning. "But, you've just gotten started, liebchen! You've got that healthy workout glow going for you, ja?"

Kitty grinned, for she did sort of like the feeling of pleasant warmth in her muscles just then. But, as nice as that might be, she had no yen, really, to continue on past the strict requirements Interpol had established. "Thanks for noticing," Kitty replied, smirking, "but I think I'll still pass, Uma…until next week, you understand."

"Ach," Uma told her with a weary sort of sigh. "Kitty…I do wish you would train a bit more, my friend." Uma then stopped her curls and set up a barbell with fifty kilos on it. She then laid herself down on a bench, and began to bench-press the weight, breathing out forcefully on each upward push. "You never do know, my friend…just when being fit might prove to be just what saves your life, ja?"

Kitty watched the muscular yet feminine bobcat woman heave the heavy weight up, her biceps bulging with her efforts. "Okay. Okay…so I'm no Uma Metzer, superwoman," Kitty agreed with a mischievous grin. "Hey, for what I lack in strength, I more than make up in my agility."

Uma paused and set the barbell into its rest, breathing a bit heavier than normal now. She sat up, looking over at Kitty curiously. "Is that so?" she remarked with a smile. "You have good reflexes, ja?"

"Sure do!" Kitty concurred, folding her arms before her chest. "Don't you remember back when we were on that Polarsky raid? Back when that raccoon, Rezneykov, tried to pop me with his Russian pea-shooter?"

Uma frowned, her eyes showing concern and a mixture of anger and regret. Kitty had been Uma's responsibility that evening, and she had---quite negligently, in Uma's opinion---let her new friend down. "Ja, I remember, liebchen. Es tut mir leid, meine Freundin." Uma's tufted pointed ears swiveled back to lie flat against her sweaty blond hair.

Kitty saw Uma's shame, and moved over to pat the big girl on the shoulder sympathetically. "C'mon…don't worry about it, okay? He got the drop on us both, you know?" Kitty informed her. "But, think if I hadn't been able to duck as quickly as I did, eh?"

Uma blushed. "Ja, liebchen…I know, and I'm sorry."

"Uma, c'mon," Kitty told her. "I'm fine, and it all worked out for the best, right? All I'm saying is had I been like you, almost two meters tall and a ball of muscle…do you really think I would be standing here with you right now?" Kitty challenged, though softly.

Uma sighed again, begrudgingly acceding the point to Kitty. "Point taken, mein libechen," Uma acceded. "Still and all, it would not do you any harm to train a bit more often and harder, you know."

"If you think---even for a minute---that I'm going to do your QRF workout," Kitty informed Uma with a shake of her head, "then you have another thing coming, sport."

"No, Kitty…I do not advocate you doing a work-out such as mine. Ach, nein! But, say an hour more once week wouldn't be all that much, nicht wahr?" Uma nudged.

"The hour I do already is enough, Uma," Kitty grumbled. "Trust me on that…"

"So you say, liebchen," Uma countered, shaking her head. Then tried a new tack for her argument. She grinned cleverly at the pretty Kitty, then reached out one big smooth hand to pat Kitty's trim belly a couple of times. "Hmm…your Inspector Chu…he likes you trim and fit, does he not, Kitty?" Uma tried, then patted Kitty on her rump once with a chuckle. "How much more might he think of you if you were a bit buffer and harder, hmm?" Uma quirked one blond eyebrow up cleverly.

Kitty's eyes went wide, and she blushed. "Uma!" Kitty gurgled in surprise. "Geez, girl…" Kitty then shook her head and laughed. "You just don't quit now, do you?"

Uma spread her arms and shrugged, grinning impishly. "A girl can but try, nicht wahr?" Uma commented.

Kitty chuckled, her cheeks still a bit flushed from Uma's rather risqué suggestions. "You take it easy, okay Uma?" Kitty said by way of farewell. "I'll be seein' you around, sport."

"Auf wiedersehen, liebchen!" Uma called out as she shook her head, watching Kitty sashay out of the gym. Uma then laughed out loud as Kitty looked pointedly back at her, then wiggled her hips suggestively once before she ducked inside the locker room, laughing all the way. "What a scamp!" Uma laughed, stepping up to take her turn on the gym's treadmill.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Back at Holding Cell 301-A, Interpol Paris Headquarters…

Keiko Zuikawa serenely smiled as she sat upon the hard, uncomfortable fold-out bunk inside her cell, drinking a paper cup of cool water her guard had given her a moment ago. Already, the highly intelligent, lovely, yet cold leopardess' mind was at work…formulating the means to achieve to her ultimate goal: her freedom. Freedom from both incarceration at Interpol just now…as well as from the impossible yoke she knew her father intended to bridle her with.

However, much as Keiko might be a master planner…she knew the odds were now heavily stacked against her. Very heavily indeed. After all, had she not been apprehended with all the necessary information to indict her for the crime she had committed? Alas, she had. Means, method, and motive…the three things any professional prosecutor needed to send her away on a lengthy stay in some hellish maximum security penitentiary. Means? All documented on that wretched compact disc she'd been caught with. Method? Alas, that too had been well-documented on the disc...her sketches---past and present---as well as her cleverly constructed website was all on there…as well as the counterfeit Lamborghini thrown into the mix. And, last but scarcely least, was motive…her damning confession of guilt was all but iron-clad proof of that.

Keiko heaved a soft sigh of acceptance, though that did not mean she had given up, and was prepared to accept her fate. Heavens no! Keiko was a most resourceful woman, after all, was she not? Of course! Keiko grinned a moment later as the means for easing her pretty little head from the rapidly tightening noose of her own construction occurred to her. Hai! I know precisely what to do, Keiko told herself, and sitting herself up straight and proud, she set it into action.

"Guard…dozo?" Keiko called out, knowing she demeaned herself by asking for help from these foreigners. But, that she could accept. "Please, Constable? Could you please come here?" She gazed over to the big strapping Polish elk constable who even now stood guard outside her cell. The big quiet man arrived, disapproval and distrust etched into his plain face. Keiko smiled, figuring that at best, she might be able to achieve her freedom…at worst, if she were going to spend time in prison, she would most surely make sure she brought along some fitting company. Keiko unleashed all of her wiles on her stern guardian. "May I make my one phone call now, please?" she inquired in a soft congenial tone she ordinarily used to wheedle concessions from business associates.

"I'll ask, Miss," Constable Dombrowski replied, frowning. "I'll have to ask Captain Connelly. One moment." The big, wide-shouldered elk turned and left her alone again in her cell.

This had better work, Keiko told herself, mentally girding herself for the contest of wills she was about to begin.

Constable Dombrowski returned---thankfully!---in five minutes, still frowning, but a bit less so now. "Your request was cleared with the Captain," he informed his charge. "Stand up, and move back against the rear wall…now."

"Hai," Keiko said demurely, bowing to the big man, doing exactly as he instructed her to. She watched through slitted lids as the elk fellow worked the code-encrypted key in the cell's lock. A moment later, the door beeped softly, then Keiko heard the dull clunk of the lock disengaging.

Dombrowski reached behind his back to the holster where he held his handcuffs, and withdrew the chromed cuffs, holding them loosely in his big hands just before he slide the cell door aside, and moved inside. He frowned at the oddly diminutive and for-the-moment demure Japanese detainee. "No funny business now, understand?" he instructed Keiko gruffly. "Hold your arms up, straight out in front of yourself, wrists close together."

"Of course, Constable," Keiko replied, bowing her head, and lifting her attractive slender arms up to duplicate the stance Dombrowski had ordered.

Constable Stanislaw Dombrowski eyed the leopardess with wary caution, as he expertly looped one metal cuff over her slight wrist and snapped it closed, then cinched it tight---but not too tight. He did the same for her other wrist, then looked down at her. "Is that comfortable, Miss?" he asked, gruff but solicitously.

"It is fine, thank you," Keiko answered, just a bit absent-mindedly…after all, her mind was racing as she planned and plotted her newest game. A very high-stakes game at that, she told herself. "Might I make my call now?"

The Polish constable nodded, then wrapped his big hand to the small length of plastic-sheathed twisted cable that connected the cuffs. He gently pulled on them, leading Keiko out of her cell. "Come this way, please…"

Dombrowski led the oddly quiet leopardess through the holding area, waited a moment to be processed through a check point, then led Keiko to where a bank of some ten telephones hung on the concrete wall. Beneath the phones was a narrow but long table that spanned all the way from the leftmost phone to the rightmost. Ten rather battered wooden chairs were interspersed roughly beneath each phone. "Now…you may use the Number Three phone, Miss Zuikawa," he instructed her. "You may dial the number you wish…but, do keep in mind that your call is being monitored at all times."

"Domo arigato," Keiko told him, as he thoughtfully eased out the third chair for her to sit, which she did. "Thank you, Constable." She lifted her bound wrists up until she could remove the handset from the phone on the wall with one hand. She then paused, and looked up at Dombrowski, giving him a pleading smile and batted her long-lashed, beautiful almond-shaped eyes up him winningly. "Might I have some privacy at least, neh?"

Dombrowski grinned awkwardly, but nodded. "Of course," he allowed, then stepped away about three meters away, and leaned back against the wall…his gaze never leaving her.

Keiko awkwardly used her right hand to dial the number, while she held the handset in her left hand. Completing her dialing, she used both of her attractive hands to press the handset to her ear, listening as it dialed the number.

"Bonjour. Nyoko Tomi, speaking…how may I help you?" came the voice of a very business-like young woman over the phone.

"Ohayo, Nyoko-san," Keiko greeted the woman. "It is good to hear your voice again."

"Ah, so desu ka!" Nyoko Tozo gasped, recognizing the voice on the other end of the line now. "Lady Zuikawa! How are you this day?"

"Hmm, not so terrific, Nyoko-san. Well, pretty horrible actually," Keiko informed her with a frown.

"Oh?" Nyoko replied, her golden-brown eyes narrowing as she paused to flip her long straight black hair over one shoulder. "That is disturbing to hear, of course. What may I do to help?"

Keiko smiled, liking the cougar woman's manners…which were impeccable. "Thank you for asking, Nyoko-san. Well, you may have not heard it in the news just yet, but I have been arrested by Interpol," Keiko explained, then waited.

Much as she expected the line went silent a moment, as Nyoko tried to hide her surprise and regain her composure. "Um, er…I trust you are in need of my firm's help then, neh?" Nyoko asked ever so politely.

"As a matter of fact, I would," Keiko said succinctly. "We may discuss the particulars of my case once you or one of your representatives arrives. However, before that, I have one additional task you may be able to do on my behalf, if it is not any bother, of course."

"Hai!" Nyoko replied, sitting up straighter in her chair, her ears standing up straight as well now. "Anything you ask, Keiko-sama! You have but to ask, you know."

"Domo, Nyoko-san," Keiko returned demurely, but inwardly nearly squealed with glee. "Could you manage to have a brief e-mail sent to my father for me?"

"But of course, Keiko-sama!" Nyoko replied diligently, awed to be able to help so famous a person as Keiko Zuikawa just then. "Please give me a moment to get a notepad and a pen." Nyoko scrambled to hurriedly find a writing implement and a blank notepad. "I am ready now."

Keiko smiled, liking this woman's efficiency and drive. "Very good. Address it to Senji Zuikawa, myself as the sender," Keiko directed, giving the woman her father's e-mail address.

"Hai," Nyoko told her, her pen flashing to jot down the kanji characters on the notepad. "Do go on, Keiko-sama…"

"Subject: Operation Shinsei," Keiko then iterated, smiling smugly as she mentally translated the Japanese term 'Shinsei' to its English equivalent, 'New Life'.

"Done! And…?" Nyoko told her then, waiting.

"Say 'I know everything about this endeavor of yours, old man.'," Keiko continued. "Then, 'Should you think I am bluffing on this, this project's keyword is Ryoken.' I repeat…ryoken. Then, lastly, send 'All my best. Your loving daughter, Keiko.' Have you got all that, Nyoko-san?"

"Hai, I do, Keiko-sama," Nyoko replied, finishing the text for the upcoming confidental e-mail. "I'll do exactly as you ask…immediately." Nyoko turned to her computer, and rapidly typed in the e-mail…precisely as Keiko had dictated it to her. She then sent it, and confirmed its delivery before she returned to the phone. "Your message has been sent, Keiko-sama. Now…please give me a quarter-hour to get prepared, and I'll see you at Interpol in person."

"Hai, very good, Nyoko-san," Keiko replied, looking forward to meeting her new lawyer. "Ah, should you wish to talk to the officer-in-charge, she would be one Captain Connelly. Now…sayonara, Ms. Tozo." Keiko slowly hung up the phone, then turned and beckoned to her patiently waiting guard. "I have completed my call, Constable," she told him. She then smiled wearily. "So…it's back to the cell for me then, neh?"

"I'm afraid so, Miss," Constable Dombrowski returned, offering her his hand to assist her in getting back to her feet. She was so tiny to him that he was somewhat afraid he'd break her if he was forced to handle her too roughly. "Follow me, if you please…"

"Hai," Keiko answered, allowing the big Polish constable to led her back to her cell. She walked with her head held high, the oddest contented little smile gracing her lovely face…very reminiscent of a child in a candy store.

Constable Dombrowski frowned again, not at all liking---nor trusting, for that matter---the look on Keiko's very pretty face just now. No, the clever slight leopardess did not look like someone about to spend a great deal of time behind bars. No sir, she did not. However, the decision as to what to do with it was far above his pay grade. So, he decided to hold his peace…for the moment. He'd let Captain Connelly deal with his suspicions.

Same time, at Le Hotel Champlain…

Carmelita lay contentedly flat upon her bed, comfortably awake now. She was sore now, sure…but, it was a good kind of sore. Of course, it did help her disregard the protests of her muscles to know that Zuikawa bitch was now behind bars---where she belonged! Carmelita stretched her long, lovely frame until her arms were straight above her head and her toes were pointed down. She then relaxed, and groaned softly in contentment again. "Another criminal ruined and behind bars. Yet another job well done, it would appear," she told herself, then chuckled.

Carmelita began to twirl a lock of her dark blue-black hair around one of her slender fingers, thinking. Now, in retrospect, it was pretty amazing that everyone involved was more or less safe and sound. She had never imagined having to fend off a group of sword-wielding fanatics…plus several contingents of zealous JSDF Marines as well simultaneously. She knew she never could of pulled it off by herself…no way! She was therefore very thankful that she had had Sly along with her. Carmelita knew that together, her and her Sly were a greater force than both of themselves working separately. They made a one-of-a-kind team---the best, she thought!---that was a fact!

Carmelita started a moment later when she heard Sly moving about in his room across the hall from her. She rolled toward the door, and lifted her head up to rest it on the hand of her upraised arm. She worried how he was doing this morning, and hoped that his poor arm wasn't paining him. Carmelita remembered watching Bentley expertly suturing up the seven-and-one-half centimeter laceration in Sly's left bicep, biting her lower lip, nearly feeling the what-had-to-be excruciating sting of each and every stitch. With that thought upper-most in her mind now, Carmelita arose from her bed, and changed out of her black nightgown and into a black polo shirt and a pair of soft khaki trousers.

Sly Cooper sat on the edge of his bed, gingerly rotating his injured arm, trying to see what he was capable of just this moment. He found he could lift his arm comfortably up to shoulder height…but, after that, his carefully sutured wound would begin to throb in soft, yet very insistent ache. He found he could move it pretty freely in a complete arc front to back, back to front…with little or hardly no pain. He then eyed the wound---under a gauze bandage---and cautiously reached over to gingerly touch it. He hissed softly at the burning that caused, and shook his head.

"Sly?" Carmelita called softly as she knocked upon his door. "Are you up, sweetheart?"

Sly grinned happily at hearing that particular voice this morning. "Yeah, I'm up, querera," he called out, feeling his heart speed up in anticipation of seeing his lady love again, slipping on his favorite pair of grey trousers. "Come on in, doll-face."

Carmelita grinned at his 'doll-face' remark, but entered his room anyway. "What's with this sudden need to call me 'doll-face', Ringtail?" she questioned, even as she moved hurriedly over to him.

"Hey, if the shoe fits, querera…" Sly gently teased, watching raptly as her sweet lovely face descended upon him to share a kiss with her. He just loved nearly everything about her. His Carmelita. The way she looked---always a knock-out! The way her hair always glinted and shimmered in the sunlight, a pure black that reflected blue highlights, and which always smelled wonderful. Even the thinly disguised concern in her big warm medium brown eyes made him wonder how he could love her any more than he already did. "Good morning, pretty girl," he said, reaching up with his uninjured arm so as to lovingly stroke her sweet cheek once. "What brings you this way, hmm?" He then grinned, and added, "Besides my dashing good-looks, I mean?"

Carmelita chuckled at his audacity and sheer charm, feeling her skin nearly tingle with excitement from simply being with him. "You mean that isn't enough?" Carmelita teased right back, accepting his innate challenge. She gazed down into his handsome face, his clever dark brown eyes, and wondered how she had existed all this time without him in her life. It amazed her just how much more alive she felt in his presence, how much each day seemed that much brighter to her now.

"True. So very true," Sly replied, getting to his feet. He then smiled his most dashing smile…just for her, and opened his arms wide. "C'mere you…I need a hug," he informed her, delighting in the fact that in a moment he'd again feel her in his arms.

Carmelita moved into his arms, turning her head to rest her cheek atop his shoulder, closing her strong slender arms around him, squeezing him to herself. She sighed pleasantly as she felt his arms come around her, holding her closely to himself. She felt her heart beat faster for a moment, then slow again. "I love you, Sly Cooper," she told him quietly, intimately.

"Not as much as I love you, Carmelita Fox," Sly replied in her twitching ear, just before he kissed her cheek again. He then leaned her back away from him, gazing into her face with amazement and admiration. "Hey, I didn't get to tell you, Carmelita…I so proud of you, my love! You were magnificent yesterday! No, make that awesome…stupendous!"

Carmelita's lovely face lit up at hearing his praise for her. "Yeah, yeah…I'm sure you tell that to all the other overly talented, stunningly beautiful, and truly athletic girls," she teased, grinning at him.

Sly laughed, a warm happy sound. "Do not!" Sly protested, grinning. "You know there's only one Carmelita…and she's mine!"

"Don't you forget it, buster!" Carmelita returned, then hugged him again fiercely a moment. She then backed away, and placed a very soft, tentative hand over his gauze-covered injury, her face becoming very maternal and gentle just then. "Are you feeling all right, sweetheart?" she asked. "Does it hurt much?"

Sly gently lifted her hand off his wound, and reverently kissed the smooth palm of her hand. "It's not too bad," he told her bravely. He then arched an eyebrow, and grinned. "Though…you could kiss it and make it better…"

Carmelita shook her dark-maned head at him. "You're impossible, Ringtail," she accused, laughing. But, only a moment later, she leaned over and planted a soft, nearly butterfly-like kiss to his wound. "There…it's all better now," she proclaimed, her eyes twinkling.

"You know," Sly allowed just then, softly patting his injury. "It really does feel better now."

Carmelita laughed again, and reached for a blue turtleneck sweater for her beau. She cast it playfully at his head, saying, "You're such a goof, Cooper!" she proclaimed to one and all. "Now, get dressed, sir…you're taking me to breakfast."

Sly pulled the thin blue turtleneck over his head gently, threading his arms though. He then eyed his beautiful lady love curiously. "I am? Where to, my lovely girl?" he asked.

"I hear that there's a five-star café…just downstairs," Carmelita informed him, watching him tuck his sweater into his jeans. "And, as fate would have it…we've got reservations."

"What a clever girl I have," Sly commented cleverly himself, hooking his uninjured arm out for Carmelita to link arms with him.

"As a matter of a fact," Carmelita returned, holding her lovely chin high, "you do."

"Our breakfast awaits, O Loveliest of Ladies," Sly said as he opened the door, and ushered his Carmelita out and toward their waiting breakfast.

"Hey, I just remembered, Sly," Carmelita told him as they descended the broad staircase, "Tonight's the night when Bentley gonna pop the question to Yuri!"

"Hey…you're right!" Sly replied grinning. "Wouldn't want to miss that now, would we?"

"Not for anything, handsome," Carmelita agreed as she set her left foot down upon the main floor. "Hmm, speaking of our fine shelled hero…where is he, I wonder?"

"Well, if I know Bentley," Sly ventured to his winsome companion, "I'd guess we won't find him too far away from his computer."

Carmelita looked in amazment to Sly. "You're kidding! Even on a day as important as today?" she remarked, her lovely eyes wide.

"Especially today, Carmelita," Sly corrected, then shrugged and chuckled. "It's a comfort thing, I think…"

Sure enough, on their way toward the kitchen, she and Sly did indeed see their friend Bentley furiously typing away on his PC. "You're uncanny sometimes, Ringtail," she murmured to him, her eyes dancing merrily. But, to Bentley, she called out, "Hey, how's it goin', amigo? Not nervous yet, are you, Bentley?"

Bentley started at hearing her voice, but then shook his head, and turned around and away from his work. "As a matter of fact, Carmelita…no…not at all," he proclaimed just a trifle bit sarcastically. "Why should I, eh? It's not like anything's going to happen today that I could even remotely screw up, right? I mean, why should I be worried about embarrassing myself tonight? Which, knowing how I feel right now, I most certainly will. Like…like…"

Carmelita couldn't help herself and threw out, teasing. "Like something like losing Yuri's engagement ring?" Carmelita posed, grinning. "Something along those lines, amigo?"

Bentley blinked, then promptly panicked, his face going distinctly pale as he reached down into his shell, scrambling around frantically a moment. He then sighed, then glared over at the now smiling Carmelita, finally removing a small black box, which he opened then gazed down at the spectacular yellow gold ring with a stunning marquis-cut emerald bigger than an almond.

"Woo! Now, that's one beautiful ring there, guy," Carmelita said, very truthfully.

"Nice sparkler you got for her, pal," Sly observed, nodding his head approvingly. "A beautiful ring for a beautiful woman…"

"Hey, this ain't nothing compared to my Yuri," Bentley protested, smiling.

"I'm impressed, Bentley," Carmelita told him.

"Thanks," Bentley said, though a bit sheepishly. "Eh, though I can't take the credit, Carmelita…I mean, Naomi helped me pick it out."

Carmelita smiled, nodding. She then moved over to put a comforting hand on his back. "Hey, quit your worrying, amigo. If Yuri is happy to have your children, don't you really think that she'll be more than willing to be your wife as well?"

Bentley grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, you're right…I know," Bentley replied, looking away a moment. "But, I still can't seem to get over the fact that after today, the lovely Yuri Sing will be one step closer to becoming my wife." He stopped, then shook his head, a foolish yet grateful smile appearing on his face just then. "I mean, you two have seen her, right? She is so beautiful, so graceful…so…so perfect in every way. And then…there's me. Little, nerdy turtley me. What can she possibly see in me…I don't know. But…she does. Oh, thank God she does! I mean…good Lord almighty…I'm the father of her children…her children…and mine. I mean…"

Sly laughed softly, and patted Bentley on the back. "Easy, Bent…you're rambling, buddy," he observed. "Don't worry about the small stuff, pal…just remember that she loves you…you, Bentley Turtle, none other. You might not understand it…but, heck…why bother! Just accept it and treasure her for the rest of your lives, Bentley."

Carmelita blinked and looked at Sly just then. How could someone who seemed to routinely laugh at the world, come up with beautiful things like that to say? She reached her hand around to pull Sly's head her way and soundly kissed his cheek. "I love you, sweetheart," she whispered.

Sly just grinned, and kissed her back on her own cheek.

Bentley just beamed. "Gee, er…well, gee, thanks, Sly," Bentley stammered, grinning. "That's awfully swell of you to say, pal."

Sly grinned and patted his friend's shelled shoulder once more. "Don't mention it, guy," he told his friend. Sly then hugged his Carmelita once more---just for the thrill of it, you know---and then rubbed his hands together. "Okay, now…on to something really important…"

"Oh?" both Carmelita and Bentley asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, I don't know about either of you," Sly threw out grandly, "but I'm starving! Who's up for some breakfast…Sly Cooper-style?"

"Sounds like a pretty good deal to me," Carmelita opined, knowing that Sly in actuality was a pretty decent cook. "How's about you, amigo?" she asked Bentley a moment later.

"Sounds good to me," Bentley offered, then frowned. "You're not making anything with tomatoes, right? You know I'm allergic, pal. I don't want to have my face swell up…on this day of all days."

"Not too worry, Bent," Sly told him, grinning. "Pancakes and eggs, pal. That acceptable?"

"You mean, you're still here?" Bentley teased, getting Sly to laugh…before he dashed off to the kitchen, blowing Carmelita a kiss as he was leaving. Bentley then looked to Carmelita, grinning himself. "You know…" he ventured then stopped.

"What is it, Bentley?" Carmelita asked, curious at what he was thinking.

"It's nothing, really," Bentley tried, then shook his head, and elaborated. "It's just that…well, I've never seen Sly so happy before. Ever since he's proposed to you, it's like…well, it's like he's always got the same goofy grin plastered on his face." Bentley then blushed, but then looked up to Carmelita. "Thanks, Carmelita…thanks for making my pal the happiest guy on Earth."

Carmelita blinked rapidly, feeling her heart swell with emotion just then. It shouldn't of come as any surprise to her, hearing that…but, well, it did…sort of. It was one thing for her to realize something like that…it was altogether something more special and precious for others to see it. "Er, well…you're welcome, I guess," Carmelita told him, smiling to hide the happiness that loomed within herself. "But, it wasn't me…not really," she corrected. "I mean, it's just like we two are…well, we're meant to be together, you know?"

Bentley thought a moment, than laughed to himself. "Yeah, you know…I really do think I understand, Carmelita," he told her. "I know Yuri and I are vastly different than you and Sly…but, well…we're kinda the same too, right?"

Carmelita grinned, then nodded her head. "Absolutely," Carmelita told him. "Say, amigo?"

"Yeah?" Bentley replied, still thinking about his lovely Yuri.

"Do you remember back on the first day I moved in with you all?" Carmelita asked, putting a companionable hand on Bentley's shoulder.

"Hmm, yeah…sort of," Bentley replied, looking up. "What specifically?"

"Remember back when I told you a lot of bright girls would go for a genius-type like you?" Carmelita added, prompting Bentley's memory a bit.

Bentley blushed at that, then chuckled. "Yeah, I remember, Carmelita," Bentley replied, then grinned and shook his head. "Who'd of ever thought just how right you'd end up being, former Inspector."

"Well, I do have a sort of a reputation…" Carmelita teased, grinning.

Bentley chuckled, shaking his head. "And you say that Sly's impossible," he challenged her.

"Eh, apparently he's rubbed off on me a bit," Carmelita replied, smirking.

"Let's get some breakfast," Bentley wisely counseled, "before Murray gets up, okay?"

"Ooh, good point," Carmelita agreed, then giggled. "Sly will make enough though…you know that…even for Murray."

"Yeah, I know," Bentley answered, grinning over his shoulder.

"Say, I've been meaning to ask you, Bentley," Carmelita began as the two walked into the kitchen, which rang with the clang and clatter and other sounds of breakfast being prepared. "Have you and Yuri figured out just how many children you're expecting yet?"

"Nope, not yet," Bentley told her, even as he and Carmelita began to set the breakfast table. "Yuri has an appointment on Sunday with her OB/GYN, and I'll be going with her this time."

"Nice," Carmelita returned, nodding as she laid out the requisite number of plates. "Any ideas on what names you two like?"

Bentley set out the forks and knives, thinking a bit before answering. "Well…we've decided that if our children are snow leopards, we'll give them French names, and if they should be turtles, why then we'll give them American names…me being American and all."

"What if you have some of both, amigo?" Carmelita suggested, placing juice glasses at each setting.

"We thought of that too," Bentley explained, smiling and nodding. "The same logic will still apply…with appropriate names for each child, of course."

"That makes good sense, Pops," Carmelita replied, teasing Bentley.

"Oh, man," Bentley groaned, then smiled. "Don't start that quite yet, okay? I'm not even a husband yet!"

Carmelita just laughed, which Bentley soon joined in with her.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Svetlana Umanova coasted her creamy white moped to a halt, dismounted, and walked it to the bicycle stand, where she slipped its front wheel into the bracket of the stand, then eased her security cable---encased in translucent bright green plastic sheathing----through the wheel's spokes and then around the front fork of the wheel, and locked it. Assured that her precious moped would not---how had Kitty put the term again? she thought---'sprout legs and walk away', Svetlana made her way toward the front door of C'est Sing.

Svetlana looked up at the brilliant turquoise awning over the door, with "C'est Sing" emblazoned upon it in gold letters, and smiled. She then returned her attention to the door, and reached out to take the bright brass s-shaped handle in her little hand. It was only then that she paused to glance at her reflection in the plate glass window in the shop's ornate door. Svetlana saw a small tigress, with wavy black hair pulled back away from her face. She looked critically at her face's reflection, liking what she saw---well, for the most part. She smiled as she somewhat reluctantly agreed with Madame's assessment of her hair in a braid. It did really show off her face---which most men would of proclaimed as gorgeous, if not exquisite!---much better. She reached up one slender hand to gently smooth her ebony hair back. However---much like many women her age, of course---Svetlana didn't like everything about her face. She gazed critically at herself, thinking…my face is too wide, and my stripes are uneven in places. She frowned slightly thinking too that her big dark brown eyes were set too far apart, and that her lips were too full. She then looked down to her figure…and---not to her surprise---found further fault. My hips are too wide, she told herself, and I am---and here she blushed---too chesty as well. She did, however, like her narrow waist, and trim abdomen…and thought pretty highly of her legs as well. Now, as for her tail…girl, do not go there, she then told herself, and snorted. "What a prima donna I am," she whispered to her reflection just then, annoyed with herself. "Standing here, blocking the door, while I criticique myself!" She changed her expression to one of conviction, and thrust the door open enthusiastically…ready for another day.

Maria Foloreva---the dynamic Arctic vixen and the other half of Yuri's 'Russians'---looked up from her complicated spreadsheet on her computer as the front door opened, a soft musical chime sounding to alert the sales staff accompanying that event. She saw her best friend, Svetlana, stride purposefully inside. Upon seeing her petite---yet gorgeous---friend, Maria's face lit up…as it usually did. "Dobre utro, Svetlana!" she called, even as she got to her feet, very pleased to see her dear friend. "All caught up on your beauty sleep, nyet?" she teased, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Da, I am awake now, Maria," Svetlana replied with a small laugh, shaking her head. "It is remarkable what a little sleep can do."

Maria frowned slightly as she noticed something…well, different…about her friend's appearance. Then, it hit her! "You have changed your hair, da?" Maria observed, then grinned. "I like it. It allows us to see your pretty face better, tovarisch."

Svetlana blinked, then blushed softly. "Stop it, Maria," she complained, yet smiled. "You are as bad as Madame!" Svetlana briefly touched her dark hair, then added, "What is with you all? I am no prettier than any other woman at C'est Sing…"

Maria canted her head in confusion, her blue eyes narrowing. "Nyet," she plainly replied, shaking her head. "You are wrong, my Svetlana…very wrong. You are---beside Madame herself, of course---the prettiest woman here."

"Nyet, it is you that is wrong, Maria," Svetlana protested, feeling annoyed as her cheeks flushed once more this morning. She then decided the best course was to change the subject…entirely! "So, Ms. Hot Shot Executive," Svetlana teased, smiling a bright smile. "How do you find life among the powerful and influential?"

Maria snorted, then giggled. "Powerful and influential? Ha, that is rich, Svetlana!" Maria replied, chuckling. "But, for your information, my pretty one, it is not so bad as I had feared it might be."

"Oh?" Svetlana posed, considering her friend's answer.

Maria shrugged then grinned softly. "My new position is much like my old job…but with many new responsibilities. None that are beyond my abilities, thank goodness. But, it does keep me much busier than I used to be."

"What keeps you so busy, my poor over-worked friend?" Svetlana teased still, grateful to be able to talk about anything other than her own looks this morning.

"'Over-worked' is it, my Svetlana?" Maria challenged, then laughed. "Hmm, for example, this very morning---my first day on the job, da?---I have had to 'discourage'---Naomi would call it 'chase away'---five rather enthusiastic, yet devious paparazzi from the premises." Maria crossed her arms before her chest before she continued her tale. "I found them snooping around in the back, where Madame's seamstresses work, asking the staff some most embarrassing questions."

"Those paparazzi…they are pests," opined a displeased Svetlana with fervor.

"Da, ones that can prove harmful, however," Maria explained. "Needless to say, tovarisch, once I was alerted to the situation, I gave them all our latest press release, and a 'firm' escort to the door."

"You did not injure any of them, da?" Svetlana asked suddenly, concerned that these pests may of pressed her poor Maria a bit too far perhaps.

"Nyet, nyet…do not worry," Maria quickly replied, shaking her white-maned head. "The only injuries they sustained was to their over-inflated egos, my friend…I assure you."

"Good," Svetlana answered with a grin. She then moved over to gently hug her friend. "I am very proud of you, my Maria."

"Spasiba, Svetlana," Maria replied, smiling fondly at the little tigress before her. She then took Svetlana's hands in her own, and looked into her surprised brown eyes. "Thank you for recommending me for this promotion, my friend," Maria said, blushing.

Svetlana only smiled back, canting her pretty head, and squeezing Maria's hands in congratulations. "You deserved it, Maria. I only told Madame and Naomi the truth when they asked what I thought of the idea. I told them I though it was a brilliant one…and that you were perfect for the job! Oh, I know that Desiree was in consideration too, as was our sweet Antoinette. But, after Naomi described the position, I knew you were the best candidate, Maria. I simply told Naomi just that was all."

"Spasiba again, my friend," Maria replied, then gently kissed Svetlana once on each cheek…a Russian custom among dear friends. She then leaned back and cupped Svetlana's cheek with her hand a moment. Then, she gasped, remembering something. "Bozhe moi!" Maria exclaimed, then shook her thick white-haired head. "I just remembered, Svetlana! Naomi asked me to tell you that she would like some of your time---when you got in---to have a conversation with you."

"She did?" Svetlana wondered aloud, curious. "I wonder what she wants to talk to me about?"

"I have no idea," Maria confessed with a laugh. "However, I do know the best way to find out, my friend…"

Svetlana grinned, knowing what Maria was alluding to. "Da, I know. Talk to Naomi. I know, I know," Svetlana replied with a giggle. She then nodded companionably to Maria. "Well, as that is the case, my friend, I will not keep her waiting. Now, Maria…I will see you later, da?"

"Da!" Maria assured her with a smile. "Go on. Naomi is waiting for you." A moment later, she added, "Oh, and remember…we have lunch with our boys today as well!"

"Da, now that I remember!" Svetlana assured Maria, then made her way toward Naomi's office. Svetlana approached Madame's---er, make that Naomi's---office, smoothed her hair nervously, straightened her shoulders, and knocked politely twice upon the rich burlwood door. "Mademoiselle Rousseau?" Svetlana called softly, inquiringly.

Naomi looked up at the knock upon her door, then smiled a small smile as she heard Svetlana's voice. She closed the folder she had been looking at and slipped it back into the file drawer of her desk. "Svetlana…do come in, cheri!" she called, laying her long slender hands upon her desk blotter.

The door opened and Naomi saw Svetlana's sweet face appear, her large beautiful eyes showing a mix of anxiety and curiosity. "Maria tells me that you would like to see me, da?" Svetlana asked very tentatively.

"Oui, I would," Naomi answered with a smile. "Now, do come in and shut the door, hmm?"

Svetlana did so, her heart beating a bit faster right now. "May I ask what you wish to talk to me about, Naomi?" Svetlana asked, a slight tremor in her voice betraying her nervousness just then.

Naomi nodded. "You may, cheri," she allowed, but then beckoned her to the chair before her desk. "But first, Svetlana…please, do sit down. Be as ease, mon ami."

Svetlana smoothed the back of her dress against her legs then sat down in the richly appointed chair. She then looked up at the strangely silent Naomi, and swallowed with some difficulty. "Am---am I being fired?" she asked, all of the sudden.

Naomi blinked, then laughed softly, a sound that was music to poor Svetlana's ears. "Non! Oh, Svetlana…whatever made you think of that?" Naomi asked in a kindly voice. "No, you are far too valuable for us to let our competitors' have you, you know."

Svetlana sighed with relief, beginning to breath normally again. "Bozhe moi, I am so relieved," Svetlana declared shakily.

"Come now, Svetlana," Naomi told her, smiling again. "However, I do hope your calendar is fairly open this day, cheri." Naomi then turned her now serious amber eyes on the surprised tigress before her. "For, our conversation, mon petite…I think it may take some time, I fear."

Naomi had no idea just how right her assessment would prove to be.

Meanwhile, outside of Paris' Interpol Headquarters…

Nyoko Tozo got out of her parked Jaguar XJ, which nestled in one of the visitor parking spots just outside Paris' Interpol headquarters. The young, slender, and attractive cougar woman looked up at the building, then smiled, shaking her head, making her long dark brown hair dance. "Aiee, Keiko-sama," she whispered, even as she pulled her leather briefcase from her car, then closed the door and locked it. "What have you gotten yourself into now, my friend?"

Nyoko Tozo had been an attorney for seven years now, five of those as Keiko Zuikawa's personal attorney. Nyoko had been a model student throughout her schooling and on through university, where she graduated with top honors. In fact, it was at university where she had first become acquainted with the Zuikawa's…the billionaire shipping family. But, that was neither here nor there right now, Nyoko thought as she ascended the stone steps to the front entrance of the building. As she moved along, she could not keep from thinking about her client, the one-of-a-kind Keiko Zuikawa. Keiko, she knew, was a bright---nay, brilliant---and vibrant young woman…one with spunk, determination, and the beauty to of gone places. Big places. However, that was not the case with this one. Nyoko did not really appreciate the fact that her client---and friend!---Keiko seemed to have the most uncanny ability to land herself in trouble. Big trouble, it seemed.

Nyoko followed a group of plain-clothes detectives inside, feeling the hem of her navy blue skirt swish around her lovely calves. Even as the pretty lawyer moved her way within Interpol, she could not stop thinking about her exciting, and most unpredictable relationship---both personal, as well as professional---with Keiko. She and Keiko knew one another very well…well, Nyoko then mused, as well as a young attorney might know her most privileged client. It certainly didn't hurt that, in fact, the two young women were actually distant relatives. Keiko's youngest sister, Mariko, had been entered into marrige arranged by their father, Senji, with Nyoko's second cousin, Ichiro Toyota.

As she waited for the elevator, Nyoko smiled as she remembered how she and Keiko had first met years ago, at the Zuikawa/Toyota wedding. It had been a grand occasion now true…but as both Nyoko and Keiko were young, headstrong women, neither had behaved very impressively during the wedding, nor at its reception. The two rebels---well as rebellious as two Japanese girls could be, one supposed!---had taken a nearly instant liking toward one another. The pretty cougar was brought out of her reverie a moment later when the elevator chimed. The doors opened on the first floor, and Nyoko stepped briskly off. She briefly consulted a directory in the main hallway, then followed the signs to Interpol's work area. She opened the door, and instantly spotted the bright blonde hair of an petite animated vixen, who seemed to be talking quickly with her hands. Nyoko grinned at the little vixen's antics, but had a job to do. She then reached out a hand to briefly pluck the sleeve of the little detective. "I beg your pardon, Miss. But, could you please direct me to where I might find a Captain Connelly?" Nyoko inquired with exquisite politeness and manners.

"Huh?" The vixen replied, then shook her head to clear it. "Sure! Gimme a minute, would you?" the blonde woman added, and began to almost comically looked around, apparently looking for someone. Nyoko had to lift a hand to cover her mouth to prevent her laughing as the plucky vixen with the bright blonde hair grinned, spotting her target, then cupped her hand around her mouth and bellowed, "YO TRISH! GOT SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU, GIRL!"

Captain Trish Connelly lifted her reddish-blond haired head at Kitty's bellow. "God save Ireland," Trish sighed, closing her eyes. "But that lass could double as a foghorn, so she could." Trish then turned to Kitty. "Give me a moment, luv…I'll be right there!" Trish shouted to Kitty, who she saw now in conversation with an attractive, demure cougar woman with long, straight dark-brown hair, dressed in a navy blue suit and skirt. Trish turned to Constable Trombley, a short wide-chested marmot fellow. "Take care o' that for me, would yeh, Trombley?" Trish directed, smiling his way.

The marmot constable smiled in understanding, then replied in a textbook New York accent, "You got it, Cap'n," he told her, took the files Trish handed him, and departed.

Trish took her suit coat from the back of her chair, put it on, shrugged it into shape, and then strode over to where Kitty stood with this stranger.

"…oh, yeah, Trish now…she's from Ireland, you know---" Kitty was telling the woman, a woman she had only just met.

"That'll be enough, Lieutenant Petro," Trish commanded, laying a heavy hand on the chatty vixen's shoulder. "Is this lass here to see meself, now, Kitty darlin'?"

"Yep!" Kitty replied, shrugging Trish's hand off her shoulder. "Er…though, I didn't get her name, I'm afraid," Kitty added a bit sheepishly. That couldn't keep Kitty down for long, and she then grinned at Trish. "So, sport…exactly when were you going to get around to letting me know---you know, your buddy, your pal!---that you got promoted to Captain? Huh? Huh?"

"Hush yerself now, Kitty," Trish remonstrated with the irrepressible vixen. "I'll be tellin' you all about it---so I will!---after work, if yeh like." Trish then looked over to Kitty's desk, which still bore stacks of unfinished paperwork. "Don't you be havin' a wee bit o' paperwork to be finishin' up, me lovely wee Lieutenant?"

Kitty smiled, realizing Trish was sending her packing…for the moment at least. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, okay…I'll talk to you later, Trish," Kitty groused, then laughed and shook her head as she headed back for her desk.

Trish then turned her attention to the polite young cougar woman before her. "Now, I be Captain Trish Connelly…how may I help you, luv?" she asked, pushing her strawberry blonde hair back over one shoulder.

"Hello," Nyoko began, as she held out her hand to greet the Interpol Captain, and once Trish took her hand, they shook. "It is good to meet you, Captain Connelly. I am Nyoko Tozo, attorney---as well as friend of---one Keiko Zuikawa. Whom, if I am not mistaken, you are currently detaining."

"Aye now, that'd be right, so it would, lass," Trish replied as she released the very professional-looking cougar woman's hand. "I'm not sure, but I'd be fair guessin' you might be wantin' a wee word with meself then first, eh?"

"Indeed, I would very much like a word with you, Captain," Nyoko confirmed, but then shook her head briefly. "However, if I may be allowed…I would first like to confer with my client, Lady Zuikawa, if that is all right with you, Captain."

"Far be it from the likes o' meself to be denyin' the lass a wee visit from her counsel, o' course," Trish replied.

Nyoko bowed her head in thanks. "That is most kind of you," she stated.

"Think nuthin' o' it, lass," Trish told her. "Now, I'll take yeh to her, so I will…if you'd care to follow me," she added, beckoning for the polite and stately Nyoko to follow her.

Trish led Nyoko to the elevators, waited for her to climb aboard, then pushed the button for the seventh floor. "Beggin' yer pardon, Miss," Trish said, more from professional curiosity than anything else, "but, have yeh come all the way from Japan then?"

Nyoko smiled, and shook her head. "Iye…er, I mean, no," she replied, stumbling to provide the English response instead of her native Japanese. "My firm has a Paris office, you understand."

"Ah, I see, so I do," Trish replied. She then continued her line of inquiry. "Do you know Ms. Zuikawa personally then…I mean, as well as professionally?"

"Hai, I do," Nyoko replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the Irish vixen's questions. "But, I may not discuss that, you see…client/lawyer privilege, you understand."

"Sorry 'bout that, luv," Trish apologized with a grin. "Once a detective, always a detective, don't they say…" The elevator chimed as it finally reached the seventh floor. "Ah, here we are…come along, Miss Tozo."

Trish escorted Nyoko back through the doors to the holding area, and finally to the security desk, where Trish rang up the guards…so that they could escort Keiko from her cell to see her visitor. Trish then led Nyoko into one of the unused interrogation rooms, and bade her to sit. "Yer client's on her way, so she is," she informed her.

"Hai, domo," Nyoko replied politely, then blushed…realizing she spoke in Japanese again. "Er, I am sorry, but I mean, yes…thank you."

Trish smiled kindly at the embarrassed cougar woman. "Don't yeh fret none, lass," Trish assured her, then spotted the guard at the door. "Ah, here we go. Your client's here, Miss Tozo."

The guard opened the door, and then led the oddly quiet Keiko Zuikawa---still clad in her stained green kimono---into the interrogation room. Trish then beckoned the guard out of the room. "We'll be leavin' the two o' you to yerselves," Trish told them both. She then pointed to the phone on the desk. "Just pick that up an' give us a call when you're through."

"Of course," Nyoko replied, bowing in thanks to Trish. "Thank you for all your courtesy."

"Don't mention it, lass," Trish said just before she ducked out of the room, closing and securing the door last of all.

Keiko waited a long moment, then moved forward toward Nyoko. "Konbanwa, Nyoko-san. I am most pleased to see you," Keiko told her friend/legal counsel.

Nyoko looked Keiko up and down, then sighed and reached her arms out to gather Keiko into a warm gentle hug. "I am most pleased as well," Nyoko assured Keiko, "if not a little surprised and shocked too."

Keiko appreciated her friend's warm embrace, lingering in it for over a minute before she disengaged herself from Nyoko's arms. "Thank you for your promptness, Nyoko-san," Keiko said again, very nervous.

Noyko nodded and took a seat on one side of the desk. She beckoned Keiko to take the other. Once both women were seated, Nyoko turned to her client, as well as relative and friend. "All right, Keiko-san. What have you gone and done **this **time, neh?"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Keiko sighed, but only after she had sat down. "You've asked me what I have done this time?" Kyoko asked perversely…just a bit shame-faced. "Well, Nyoko…you know me, I never do anything half-way, neh?" Keiko then laughed woodenly, softly. "Well, my friend, I have managed to get myself into trouble, greater trouble that even someone of your remarkable talents may find hard to fix."

Nyoko grimaced at hearing that, fearing her friend was probably right. "Oh, Keiko…is it really that bad?" Nyoko hoped against hope.

Keiko could only nod her dark eyes full of regret. "You may already guess what brought me to this situation, eh, Nyoko?" Keiko mused aloud.

Nyoko knew all right…it was the sole reason Keiko always got into such trouble. "Ah…your father, correct?" Nyoko answered, sighing.

Again, Keiko could only nod. "Hai, you know all too well just how much I loath my pathetic excuse for a father…" Keiko grumbled, her pretty eyes narrowing in her disgust.

Nyoko nodded, wishing that her friend would just ignore the rich, spiteful old man. But, she knew, Keiko had apparently inherited more than just money from him…she inherited his stubborn, devil-may-care approach to solving problems. Which, Nyoko then mused to herself, is why I've been with Keiko on so many other occasions much like these…

"Hai, you do…I can see," Keiko began, placing her hand over Nyoko's in thanks. She then mused a moment silently…then continued. "Hmm, where to begin? Ah, I know…please allow me to explain my what has happened. I did what I did for other reasons than simply accruing more wealth…I did it to specifically wreak my revenge on my insipid auto-obsessed father. Please understand, that to even get his meager attention, I was forced to deal with his auto-obsession, first hand. To be blunt, I began counterfeiting prize cars, classic cars, so that I could lure him into buying that which I had to offer! Unfortunately, I suppose…I was a bit too good at doing so…for I did get him to buy my bogus car---to the tune of over sixteen million American dollars!---but, in the process…I---er---um, well…look, I got caught."

"I am most surprised," Nyoko interjected then. "You are usually most meticulous in your planning, my friend. Just how did Interpol manage to find out your plans and apprehend you?" Nyoko asked, and then thought a moment longer. "Correct me if I am wrong, Keiko-san…but, I had heard you were cultural attaché at the Japanese Embassy. Does that not mean---?"

"---that I would be immune to prosecution?" Keiko replied angrily. "Hai, I would of thought so too…let me assure you! However, I was not. But, do not think that Interpol alone was responsible for my capture, my friend. Ha! Do you think that I have become so sloppy, so inept that Interpol's clowns could manage to figure me out and arrest me? Hmm? Do you?"

Nyoko shrugged. "I would of thought it most unlikely, Keiko-san," she answered tentatively, but then plunged ahead anyway. "Yet…here you are, neh?"

Keiko glared at her friend, not because she was mad at her…no, but because she had been bested. "Ha! Interpol, by itself…no, it could not of accomplished a feat such as this. No, the only reason my plans fell through, Nyoko, was I inadvertently found myself pitted against the infamous Cooper Gang without any clue I was doing so," Keiko explained. "It was the Master Thief himself, Sly Cooper, and his rather opinionated lady friend, who saw through my plans, somehow bested both myself and my retainers, and finally brought about my capture."

Nyoko blinked at that, then blurted out, "The Cooper Gang? Really, Keiko-san?" Nyoko's big golden-brown eyes were now wide. "I had hardly thought this petty theft of yours hardly worth his notice."

"No, I would of not thought so either," Keiko agreed. "Now, however, I have a larger problem than the good Master Thief's troublesome interference in my carefully laid plans."

"Oh? How so, Keiko-san?" Nyoko posed, resting her hands upon the tabletop, one slender dark brow arching.

Keiko blushed, lowering her dark pretty eyes in shame. "As a result of my apparent carelessness…our good Interpol Captain has all she and her prosecutor friends might need to throw the proverbial book at me," she confessed, still looking away.

"Hmm, I have my doubts to that, Keiko," Nyoko disagreed. "Surely there are holes in their evidence and timelines, neh?"

"Iye," Keiko told her, shaking her head. "I managed to provide them with the three M's toward a conviction: means, method, and motive."

"But…surely, there is no way you could of provided them all three!" Nyoko protested, her mind reeling now. "I mean…how is such a thing possible?"

Keiko nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Unfortunately, it is, my friend," Keiko admitted in disgust. "I do not know how…but Cooper and his associates somehow managed to provide Interpol with all three…in one neat little package."

"Hmm, all right," Nyoko replied, crossing her arms before her chest defensively. "Let's hear their proof then, neh?"

Keiko sighed, then finally looked up into her friend's eyes. "First, means: somehow Cooper---or one of his Gang most likely---must of expertly hacked into my computer and downloaded what I thought to be secure files that provided them with my monetary transactions, my research files on my counterfeit cars…everything! I cannot believe it…my samurai were some of the best computer techs I could find!" Keiko could only shake her head in her disbelief.

"Mmm, apparently not good enough," Nyoko countered with a frown.

Keiko ignored that. "Second…method: alas, that information was also well-documented on that blasted disc...my initial plans, my notes and journals, my many sketches---both of past and present autos---were all there. They even managed to copy the code from my website! It was all on there!" Keiko explained, then blushed hotly, looking away a long moment, "That's in addition to Interpol also receiving the actual counterfeit Lamborghini for evidence as well…"

"Aiee," Nyoko groaned, nearly hearing the thump of yet another nail into the coffin of her friend's case. "You certainly are making my job most challenging, my friend…that much is for certain."

Keiko blushed yet again, still not able to meet Nyoko's eyes. "Then, last but not least…motive: Cooper---damn him!---somehow managed to digitally record me as I was telling my retainers of my…er, master plans…"

"Bragging, you mean," Nyoko corrected, then groaned, fearing her friend's case was all but air-tight against her now. "You certainly dove into this one with both feet, Keiko-san," she observed wryly.

"Hai! Both of my feet encased firmly in cement, it would seem," Keiko offered a moment later, feeling rather dismal.

"Keiko, Keiko…Keiko," Nyoko tried, feeling rather dejected just about now. "I fear that you've made it nearly impossible me to get you off without some prison time, my friend. I am sorry."

"Not to worry, my friend," Keiko told her solemn friend. "I know you will do your very best on my behalf." Keiko then smiled for the first time. "However, think, Nyoko! Do you think my proud father will allow any daughter of his to shame him this way…by being jailed? Hmm, I think not. I am fairly certain that even if all should go as you and I predict it to…I will not remain in jail for long."

Nyoko shook her head, pessimistic still. "I would not be so sure, Keiko-san," Nyoko told her. "I know that Senji Zuikawa is a powerful and influential man…but, this is Interpol we are dealing with."

"Exactly," Keiko pressed on. "Interpol is, after all, international, neh? That means my father will use his connections to secure my release." Keiko then thumped her small fist down on the table. "Which, my friend, shall not happen!"

"What?" Nyoko exclaimed in disbelief. "You mean, you wish to be imprisoned? Keiko…are you out of your mind?"

"No, but please listen, Nyoko-san," Keiko replied, taking her friend's hand again. "If my father does free me, he will have his thugs 'escort' me home," she explained.

"And…this is a bad thing, because---?" Nyoko ventured.

"Think, Nyoko!" Keiko said softly, harshly. "I will be sent home in shame, and my idiot father will marry me off to one of his horrid cronies, yet another Zuikawa brood-mare for his stables!" Keiko's dark brown eyes were sick with the horror of that possibility. "I would rather die than suffer such a fate, Nyoko!"

Nyoko knew just what Keiko would be feeling, all right. "Hmm, I see," Nyoko assured her. "Though, as you say, Interpol is indeed an international entity. And, as such, they have far-encompassing jurisdiction in cases abroad…such as ours."

"They do?" Keiko asked, hope flickering in her eyes now. "Tell me…what can we do?"

"Well, I suppose," Nyoko began, a small smile ghosting her reddened lips then. "I could let slip that the Japanese government would be most appreciative if there were some way for this case to avoid the attention of the Japanese media. As a favor to my most contrite client's poor famous father's reputation, hmm?"

"Perfect!" Keiko proclaimed, smiling a bright smile. "Oh, Nyoko-san, I knew you would think of something! You always do, eh my friend?"

Nyoko smiled a moment of thanks, then sobered. "You do realize though, Keiko, that you will most likely spend some time in a French jail. Are you up for something like that, my friend?" Nyoko explained, gripping Keiko's hand sympathetically.

Keiko paled a bit, thought a moment, but finally nodded emphatically. "Hai! A few years in French jail is far preferable to a lifetime of servitude to my impossible father. Do what you must, Nyoko-san…"

"Hai, I shall," Nyoko promised. "I shall talk to Captain Connelly, and give her my suggestion. Then, her Chief will contact Japanese government, and they in turn will allow them to arrest you here, in France, and charge you. With the case and evidence the prosecution has, I fear you will be convicted." Nyoko then thought a long moment, then looked back at her friend again. "Hmm, however…if you could provide Interpol with information they deem note-worthy, I could perhaps get them to offer you a much reduced sentence."

"Information, eh?" Keiko posed aloud, even as her clever mind thought that over a moment. "What sort of information, my friend?"

Nyoko blinked, caught off guard with that. "Well, er, um…how about providing them with information about Sly Cooper and his ladyfriend?" Nyoko proposed, eyes brightening. "Hai! The elusive Master Thief and his gang have eluded Interpol for years now! I imagine that---!"

Keiko cut Nyoko off, a bit abruptly. "Iye!" Keiko instructed, shaking her head in conviction. "That would be most dishonorable. No, think of something else."

Keiko---while she had been cooling her heels in the holding cell---had already pondered that action. After much internal debate, she finally decided not to tell the police about Sly and Carmelita. She could hardly provide them much more than her eyewitness account---which was unsubstantiated, of course!---to the Master Thief even being there. Not that her testimony would be worth much. However, she could drop a bombshell on Interpol by telling them that Sly Cooper's lovely associate was none other than Carmelita Fox, ex-Interpol Inspector! Ooh, initially at least, that had tasted very sweet to Keiko.

"No, I will not, Nyoko-san," Keiko reiterated, thinking back. It was true that Carmelita had proved a far more impressive adversary than Keiko had ever thought possible. And, she had proven most instrumental in landing Keiko in her current predicament. However, she could hardly blame Carmelita for that…what did she expect the formidable vixen to do, after all? Lay down and give up? Hardly! Keiko found herself impressed with the Spanish vixen. Carmelita had proved more than a match for her own considerable swordsmanship. And, that, was why Keiko would not use Carmelita to secure her own skin…for, she wanted to defeat Carmelita, all by herself!

"But, Keiko-sama!" Nyoko protested in exasperation. "You---!"

"Iye! Iye, I say!" Keiko barked, cutting her well-meaning friend off. "Besides, my friend, we have other cards to play."

Nyoko narrowed her golden-brown eyes in suspicion. "What's this? What other 'cards' are we talking about? Keiko, do not play with me, my friend!"

"Easy, Nyoko-san," Keiko soothed, knowing she was playing a bit fast and loose for poor Nyoko's preferences. "I do really have a plan, my friend."

"Very well," Nyoko replied, after sighing expansively in her frustration. "Tell me…"

Keiko laughed softly, then nodded her lovely head. "I shall…right now! Nyoko…do you remember that e-mail I asked you to send to my father? The day of my capture?"

Nyoko was intrigued---as she always was---by Keiko's devious machinations. "Hai, I do," Nyoko said guardedly, but with a smile. "What of it?"

Keiko smiled a toothy grin at her friend. "You shall see, Nyoko-san," Keiko pledged. "But, first, please call in our friend the Captain. I would appreciate a word with her, neh?"

"Very well," Nyoko replied, already reaching for the phone.

Meanwhile, at Naomi's office at C'est Sing…

A much-relieved, yet still curious, Svetlana looked up, and blinked to find Naomi curiously staring at her, though she did gently smile. "What is it, Naomi?" Svetlana asked. "Why do you smile so?"

Naomi blinked, then softly giggled. "It is nothing, cheri. Oh, might I guess that Madame braided your hair this morning, Svetlana?"

"Da, she did," Svetlana agreed, though she frowned, then smiled a soft smile. "It's lovely…but it feels a bit tight to me. Madame thought it would look good on me, though." Svetlana grinned and shrugged.

"Madame, as always, was correct," Naomi told the small yet beautiful tigress with a smile. "You look very lovely this morning, cheri." Naomi smiled warmly as she saw Svetlana blush. "Now, as for it feeling tight, Svetlana…well, it is a French braid, so…it's supposed to be that way," Naomi explained.

"I suppose," Svetlana answered, not knowing just what to say really.

Naomi smiled softly in apology, knowing she was being a bit cryptic this morning. Well, she mused to herself, that is about to change! "Now, Svetlana…you asked me the reason for this meeting, oui?" Naomi asked.

Svetlana nodded her head eagerly.

"Of course. Why would you not, hmm?" Naomi ventured, grinning. "May I take it that Madame Yuri talked to you on a subject before you left home, oui?"

"Um, da…she did," Svetlana replied wearily. "Most extensively, I would say."

Naomi laughed softly, imagining that talk. "Then, Svetlana my friend, you most likely already know why you are here with me, hmm?" Naomi told the girl.

Svetlana sighed, closing her big lovely brown eyes. "Bozhe moi! I knew it," she muttered. She then looked over into Naomi's lovely amber eyes. "Please, Naomi…may I ask what this sudden fascination with me and my looks is all about?"

"Oh, but of course, cheri," Naomi smiled, prepping herself for the inevitable battle to come. "Here, please allow me to explain, oui? You see, cheri…one of our top models, a woman named Vigdis Eriksen---you have seen her, eh cheri? --- has decided to retire from C´est Sing. Her daughter has just had five children of her own, and well…Vigdis has decided she would like to be a grandmother. It is sad for C'est Sing now, true…however, we are all so happy for our Vigdis!"

"That is good," Svetlana agreed, thinking well of the woman who wished to be with her daughter and her grandchildren.

"Oui, it is," Naomi said, nodding her head, her platinum hair tossing slightly. "However, with Vigdis retiring now…she leaves poor Yuri short-handed for next month´s pictorial advertisement campaign. Alas…"

Svetlana might have been just a bit naïve at times…but she was no dummy! "Ah…so that's why you both have been after me!" she declared, crossing her arms before her chest, her body language showing her stubbornness. "You and Madame want me to be the replacement for this retiring model!" Svetlana had to admit that a part of her felt very flattered. And, yet…still another part of her wanted to dash away from Naomi's office, screaming! "Me? A model? Aiee, Naomi…a model? Bozhe moi! No, I cannot. I'm not that beautiful!"

Naomi shook her head, realizing she had her work cut out for her. "Ah now, cheri," Naomi soothed gently. "That is simply not true…and even you know it…deep down within yourself, Svetlana."

Svetlana couldn't help herself and blushed, looking away from Naomi's intent amber-hued eyes. She then shook her head warily and wearily. "Nyet. No, I'm not," she protested adamantly…though in a very soft voice.

Naomi leaned forward toward Svetlana now, peering encouragingly at the poor girl. "Come now, cheri…do not tell me that you have not heard the girls here compare your looks to those of Madame's herself? I do find that hard to believe…"

Svetlana blinked, her eyes wild, her heart thundering in her chest. Svetlana could scarcely listen to such nonsense. She directed her gaze to Naomi, pleading with her. "Naomi, spasiba…stoy!" she pleaded, lapsing into Russian in her consternation. "I will not listen! I, as beautiful as Madame? Hmpf! I think not!" What ridiculousness! Svetlana fumed.

"Svetlana, but it is true!" Naomi pressed, taking Svetlana's hands in her own. "Even Yuri says this is so! She sees great potential in you, cheri."

"She-She does?" Svetlana stammered, stunned to hear this. "Really?" Then, Svetlana's own pessimism cut in. "She is mistaken, Naomi…she just is."

Naomi scowled at the stubborn girl. "Non! Madame is many things now, true," Naomi pointed out. "But, wrong is not one of them!" Naomi pulled Svetlana toward her---though gently---so that the girl was staring into her own eyes. "If Yuri tells me that you are as beautiful as she was when she was your age, then…who am I to disagree? Or you, for that matter, eh?"

Svetlana felt trapped, and…that was not a pleasant feeling. "Please, Naomi," she pleaded softly, her eyes beginning to glisten. "You must stop…please!"

"I will," Naomi told her, and smiled when Svetlana did. She then turned a bit more serious, adding, "When you realize what we all see in you, my very lovely friend."

Svetlana dropped her head down, feeling as if she would like to cry. Why couldn't they all see? She demanded of herself. I am pretty, da…but beautiful? I do not think so! "Naomi, just look at me, da!" Svetlana protested, her head snapping back up. "Can you honestly see me as some cover model for C'est Sing?" Svetlana couldn't…that was for certain!

"Actually," Naomi mused a moment, "I can…and, cheri…would you like to know why?"

Svetlana sort of expected Naomi to say something along those lines…except for the last bit. "Why?" she demanded before she could even stop herself.

"Come, cheri. Come on," Naomi said as she got gracefully to her feet, beckoning Svetlana to follow. When she didn't, Naomi moved around her desk, took the girl's hands in her own again, and helped her to her feet. "Now, follow me, oui?"

Svetlana allowed Naomi to guide her to the opposite wall, where a floor-to-ceiling mirror covered the wall. Svetlana blinked as she gazed at the reflections of both herself and the taller Naomi in the mirror. She blinked again, then cautiously looked over and up into Naomi's spotted face.

Naomi smiled warmly down at the curvy little beauty beside her. "Now, look cheri…look, but do not criticize," Naomi instructed. "See yourself as we your friends do…just this once, hmm?"

Svetlana reluctantly looked down and into the mirror. She sighed, realizing that she was a pretty woman…after all, men had been telling her that for years now, hadn't they? But, for all that, she still felt her self-doubt then begin nibbling at her confidence. "Naomi, I do not---"she began, only to be cut off.

"Please, mon petite," Naomi urged in a soft voice. "Look at me, but at yourself as well. See what we your friends can see in you…"

Svetlana again looked at both their reflections in the mirror. Oh, but how she envied Naomi her long leggy frame, her shining bright hair. Svetlana felt she appeared a bit…er, well, squat and dark. Then, she remembered Naomi's request in her mind, and looked again at Naomi, while seeing herself in her peripheral vision. Svetlana nearly gasped then…seeing her small yet curvaceous form in a better light in for the first time in a long while. While she did not possess either Naomi or Madame's long svelte grace, she did have a certain well, something, all of her own. She saw her somewhat lush figure, and smiled at the pleasing curves of her body, as well as the deep dark gleam of her sable hair. "Naomi! I---I had no idea…"

"Ah, you see it then, eh cheri?" Naomi questioned, feeling a surge of wild hope in her heart then. "Why your friends all tell you just how lovely you are, hmm?"

"Da, a little," Svetlana admitted with a smile, and a disbelieving shake of her dark-haired head.

"Ah, but how I wish I had even half the figure you do, my friend," Naomi observed just a bit ruefully. She eyed herself critically. "I am tall, bony, and not very feminine…"

"That is an absolute lie!" Svetlana protested…just a bit vehemently. "Oh, Naomi…you are so pretty! You are like a flower…proud, tall, and so very lovely!"

Naomi felt herself shiver at Svetlana's description. She grinned at the young woman beside herself. "Merci. But, look at me, cheri. I am nearly flat-chested," and here Naomi felt her heart lurch, "and have such a skinny rump and hips." She then grinned. "But, true…I do like my arms and my legs," she added, then grinned cleverly, "as does my Murray."

Svetlana laughed softly. "I'm sure he does, Naomi," she agreed. "But, as for being well…you know," Svetlana stammered, vaguely indicating her own chest. "Being smaller is not a bad thing, you know." She then laughed. "What is it about we girls, hmm? We always seem to wish we were exactly the opposite of what we are."

"I do not know, cheri," Naomi replied, smiling. "It is like how I wish I had such rich dark hair like yours, perhaps." Naomi reached out to lightly dance her fingertips over Svetlana's slightly wavy deep black hair.

Svetlana grinned. "While I, my friend, wish I could have bright shining long hair such as you," she countered.

"This?" Naomi replied, smiling as she tossed her head. "Whatever for?"

"You do not understand," Svetlana told her. "From where I come from, golden hair such as yours would almost guarantee every boy from my village would be at your door, my friend."

Naomi blinked, startled. "Remarkable," she observed. "Ah, but it would be much like your beautiful hair in France, cheri. There are not many women in this part of France with hair such as yours."

"Carmelita does…and her hair is very lovely," Svetlana pointed out.

"Oui, but she is Spanish, remember?" Naomi countered, smiling.

Svetlana laughed again. "You are right, of course," she agreed, then sighed. "Naomi…I'm still not convinced I'm the girl for the modeling job."

Naomi leaned over to kiss Svetlana upon the top of her head, smiling. "I know, cheri…I know," she allowed. "But, you should."

Svetlana shivered, both from the feeling of fear within herself, as well as the feeling of…well, was it excitement? Da, it was! However, she still could not see what everyone seemed to see in herself. "Naomi, please…honestly," Svetlana began. "Am I really as beautiful as you all say?"

Naomi smiled warmly at her. "Even more so, cheri," Naomi told her, and laughed softly as the little tigress blushed hotly. Naomi then lifted a hand up to lift Svetlana's chin to bring her eyes up to meet her own. "Did not your Monsieur Mallory declare you an 'angel', mon belle petite?" she pointed out.

Svetlana smiled a bright smile at that…the memory of him saying that one of the most exciting in her young life. "Da, he did…and he was so sweet to do so," Svetlana pointed out, smiling a most telling smile. She then shook herself gently out of her reverie, and grinned at the clever cheetah woman. "Nice try, Naomi…you are very clever, mon ami."

"Alas, a girl can but try these days, no?" Naomi ventured with a theatrical, seemingly much put-upon smile.

Svetlana giggled, feeling her anxiety and fears lessen appreciably. "I promise, tovarisch," Svetlana pledged, "I will think on what you---and Madame---wish of me. I will."

Naomi sighed, then shook her head, smiling. "I suppose I can ask for nothing more, cheri," Naomi finally replied. She then pulled Svetlana into a warm hug a moment. "That is for saying such wonderful thing about me, cheri…you know, your tall skinny friend."

"Naomi," Svetlana replied, defending her. "You are indeed tall," she told her, smiling wistfully as she wished she too could be taller, "but skinny? I think not. More like delightfully slender, hmm?"

Naomi giggled. "I like the way you think, cheri," she told the girl, giving her yet another hug. "I tell you what, Svetlana…"

"Hmm?" Svetlana asked, looking up into Naomi's face once more.

"We two shall be our mutual admiration society, what do you say?" Naomi proposed with a smile. "When either you or I feel less than thrilled about our appearance, the other shall point out just how silly their friend is being. Do we have an accord, cheri?"

"Done!" Svetlana agreed with a laugh, hugging Naomi fiercely enough to make the cheetah woman grunt, then laugh herself.

Both Naomi and Svetlana looked up a moment later when there came a polite knocked upon the door. Naomi looked to Svetlana, who looked back and shrugged. The two girls moved toward the door, curious as to see who had come to call. "Come in," Naomi called.

Maria poked her white-haired head inside the door, smiling. "Eh, I thought I would find the two of you here," she observed with a thankful nod. "I beg your pardon, Naomi…but, well it is lunch time, and…er, our gentlemen friends are due to arrive, my Svetlana," she announced.

"I see, Maria," Naomi nodded and looked at Svetlana. "Now, Svetlana---" she began, but Svetlana cut her off.

"Da, I know, Naomi. I know," Svetlana told her friend. "I will think about what you've said. Really, I shall. I am still not sure I agree with you, Naomi…but, I shall think about it."

"Think about what?" Maria asked…confused, which was only to be expected, one would assume.

Svetlana moved over to Maria's side. "I shall tell you on the way to lunch, all right?" Svetlana promised. She and Maria then smiled at each other…happy, knowing smiles. Svetlana turned back to Naomi a moment. "Now, if you would excuse us both, Mademoiselle Rousseau…we Russians would like to have our lunch."

Naomi grinned at Svetlana's teasing. "Oh, pff! Get out of here, the both of you! And see to it that you behave yourselves, do you hear?"

"Da, we shall!" Maria and Svetlana promised, laughing as they nearly ran out toward the entrance of C'est Sing to greet both Jack and Sean, who had just arrived at C'est Sing's front door that very moment.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Jack and Sean got hastily up from the seats they had taken while waiting for their ladyfriends. Svetlana and Maria moved eagerly over to their gentlemen, bright smiles on their lovely faces.

"Preevet! Dobre dven, Svetlana, "Sean greeted Svetlana, his face lighting up in happiness. "Kak dela?"

"Otlichno, spasiba,"Svetlana replied, a happy smile on her lovely face. "I am very well, Sean."

"Excellent, is it?" Sean responded with a soft warm laugh. "Aye, I'll be believin' that, so I will." Sean then canted his head, obviously scrutinizing the lovely girl before him. "There's somethin' different about yeh, lass," he mused, idly stroking his left cheek ruff a moment, then grinned in understanding. "Ye've changed yer hair, so yeh have," Sean observed, then smiled appreciatively, his green eyes twinkling. "I like it, me lovely angel…you look magnificent that way, so yeh do."

Svetlana beamed at Sean's praise…well, at least until Maria giggled softly, making her frown. "Just you hush, Maria," she warned softly, nearly whispering. "Not a single word…do you hear?"

Sean arched one dark brow, his head canting the other way now, as he turned his attention to Maria. "A case o' the giggles, is it, Maria?" Sean questioned, grinning. "What's ticklin' yer funny bone, lass?"

Maria blushed, flicking her eyes first to Svetlana apologetically, then set her clear blue eyes on Sean. "Oh, do not mind me. It is nothing, Sean," Maria answered a bit hastily, though she still grinned. "You must understand…" Maria then looked over to Svetlana.

Svetlana closed her big brown eyes wearily, sighed through her nostrils, then nodded.

"As I was saying," Maria continued, smiling confidentally over at her friend. "You must understand, tovarisch…Svetlana has had a trying day this day."

"Oh?" Sean queried, eyeing Svetlana with concern, which made her smile despite what was about to be discussed. Sean looked into Svetlana's eyes then. "What's troublin' yeh, Svetlana?"

"Oh, nothing life-threatening or any such thing," Maria hastily assured the now concerned lynx gent. "It is just that Madame and Naomi have been waging a campaign of sort…trying to convince our Svetlana here to become the newest face of C'est Sing…"

Sean blinked at that news, rocked back on his heels momentarily. "God save Ireland," he murmured, surprised.

"They are all crazy, Sean," Svetlana told him, reaching out to take his hand shyly, obviously very embarrassed by all this attention. "Me? A cover model for Madame? Bozhe moi…it is madness!"

Sean gently squeezed Svetlana's little hand encouragingly, turning his face to hers. "Madness?" Sean repeated, then shook his head, giving Svetlana a clever smile. "Don't know about that, angel," he pointed out, "yeh are a wee lovely darlin' an' that's a fact."

Svetlana blushed, yet grinned at Sean's flattery, looking away. "Hush, you!" she protested. "There are many women just as lovely as me."

Sean then frowned, and shook his head. "Sorry, darlin'," Sean assured her, "but yer wrong on that one, so yeh are. Yer the most gorgeous woman I've ever set eyes upon." Sean's green eyes revealed his feelings on that subject plain enough. "Tell the woman, Jack me lad…"

"Too right, mate," Jack answered, nodding his agreement with his friend, "Yer sheila there's got a face men'd sure to be takin' note of." Jack then turned his gaze to Maria, and smiled his most charming smile. "Me Maria here's got much the same problem, yeh see…"

Maria blinked, then grinned, elbowing Jack in the ribs, giggling. "Vanya, what a flatterer you are," she proclaimed.

"Flatterer am I?" Jack protested, then thought about it. He then shook his head. "'Pon me honor, luv…Jack Turner tells nuthin' but the truth." He held his hand as if swearing an oath.

"Jack Turner," Maria began, trying to sound stern…but, she couldn't keep it up, and laughed, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him upon his right cheek. "You are impossible!"

"Da, as is my Sean," Svetlana tossed out, squeezing his hand, her dark eyes twinkling with amusement and her happiness.

Sean laughed softly. "Well, like as I figure it," Sean drawled in his soft Irish brogue, "someone's got to set the poor lass straight. She's as lovely as an Irish breeze, so she is. Dark, gleamin' hair like black silk, and them big doe-like brown eyes o' hers, an' then…ooh, she's got a figure that'd stop traffic, so she does…"

"Sean Michael Mallory," Svetlana growled then, blushing furiously, and grabbed his nearest cheek ruff and pulled his face down to hers. Her big brown eyes narrowed a moment---as if she were going to give him a piece of her mind---when Svetlana instead leaned forward and lightly kissed a most startled Sean upon the lips once. The little Ukrainian woman blushed at her forwardness, but perservered. "Sean," she murmured to him. "Spasiba, I---I don't know what to say."

Sean blinked repeatedly after Svetlana released her hold on his cheek fur, and stood up tall. He gazed down at the still blushing Svetlana, the oddest look on his face. "Don't mention it, angel," Sean finally managed to say, the barest hint of smile remaining on his face from then on. "Yer welcome."

"Oh, and speaking of welcome," Svetlana posed, her skin still tingling after her impulsive kiss with Sean. "I would like to welcome our newest Executive of C'est Sing, my fine gentlemen…Ms. Maria Foloreva!"

"Svetlana!" Maria gasped, then grinned. "I was saving telling them that for during lunch."

"What's this?" Jack demanded, with a grin of his own. "Yeh mean that someone---other than meself, of course---realizes just how talented this woman really is?"

"Vanya, hush!" Maria chided him, blushing softly at his praise of her. "Let Svetlana talk."

"Maria has agreed to take Naomi's old job as Project Director," Svetlana continued to explain. "Naomi is now Executive Director of C'est Sing, you see…so the post was vacant…until now, of course."

Sean looked to Jack, who beamed with pride, then back at Maria, who looked back at them with a mixture of pride and embarrassment. "Nicely done, Maria," Sean congratulated her, smiling. "Always knew ye'd be a girl goin' places, so I did."

"Spasiba, Sean," Maria thanked him. "You are too kind."

"Too kind, nuthin'!" Jack proclaimed, then wrapped his arms around Maria, picked her bodily up, and proceeded to whirl her about in the air three times, whooping his delight. "Super, luv! Just bloody super!" he intoned.

"Vanya! Put me down!" Maria laughed, her head whirling a bit. She leaned against Jack's sure bulk a moment after he set her down, and then smiled up at the giant who was doing a very neat job of winning a way into her heart. "It is nothing, do not make such a fuss."

"Fuss?" Jack countered. "You got promoted, luv! That's cause fer celebration, girl!"

"Da, I suppose," Maria agreed after a moment. She then looked up into Jack's mesmerizing blue eyes. "Vanya…Naomi, she told me that she and Madame asked you if you thought I was suited for this promotion, da?" Maria looked carefully into his eyes, waiting.

"Too right they did," Jack agreed. "Goes to show you those two sheilas got some good heads on those shoulder of there, eh?"

"Oh, Vanya," Maria cried softly, hugging him. "Thank you so much for your help."

"Pff, away with you, luv!" Jack told her, downplaying his role. "Look, Maria…I simply told those two the truth. Nuthin' more, nuthin' less." Jack saw Sean give him 'the look', one that informed him that Sean knew he'd done just a bit more than 'told them the truth'. Sean nodded appreciatively to his big friend, proud of him.

"Well, me lovely lasses," Sean began, purposefully holding out his arm to Svetlana, who grinned and looped her arm in his. "It appears---so it does---that we've all got cause to celebrate. So, let's be off to do some proper celebratin' then!" Sean then put his hand over where Svetlana had her small hand on his forearm, then spoke again. "I've just the place, so I do….McClanahan's Place…a fine Irish eatery. Oh…and did I neglect to mention…I'm buyin'!"

Jack laughed. "That's me Sean…a generous soul to a fault, he is!"

"At least as long as I'm buyin', that is," Sean whispered to Svetlana, who giggled, charming Sean to no end.

"C'mon, luv," Jack announced grandly, as Maria hooked her arm in his. "Have either of you two ever eaten Irish before? If not, ye're in for a rare treat."

The two couples proceeded down the street toward McClanahan's, their intended destination, all four of them enjoying the bright, partly sunny Parisian day.

Svetlana then remembered something, and spoke up as they walked. "Oh! I nearly forgot! Today is the day when Bentley intends to ask Madame to marry him!" Svetlana blurted out, then sighed, leaning her head against Sean's strong shoulder a moment. "Isn't that so romantic?"

"Da, it is, my Svetlana," Maria added. "In addition to all that, though, it will give our boys an opportunity to meet our friends in the Cooper Gang, nyet?"

"Nearly forgot about that," Sean replied with a smile, shaking his head in wonder. "I must admit, so I will, that I'm more than a little curious to be meetin' the likes o' Sly Cooper."

"You will like him, Sean," Svetlana assured him, wanting and hoping it would be the case.

"Aye, I'm sure I will, darlin'," Sean ventured, giving Svetlana a clever small wink. "It'll provide me a sterlin' opportunity to get to know the man who helped my Svetlana---oh, and Maria too, o' course!---escape the Russian mob."

"You will see, da?" Maria pointed out then to both of the fellas. "There is only one Sly Cooper. Oh, and his lovely Carmelita too."

"Aye, I remember her," Sean agreed. "That's one formidable woman. I'm not sure I envy our Mr. Cooper or not…"

"Carmelita is a lovely woman!" Svetlana told him, giving him a remonstrative swat on his arm. "You will see."

"No doubt I will, darlin'," Sean told her, laughing. "No doubt I will…"

The conversation continued as they made their way inside McClanahan's, to begin their celebration, and to discuss what might be expected upon this most remarkable of nights about to come…

Meanwhile, at Paris Interpol HQ, Interrogation Room Three…

Captain Trish Connelly ducked inside the interrogation room, and spotted the two Japanese women still deep in conversation. That conversation, however, halted just as soon as they saw Trish. As Trish moved to take a seat across the table from the two, she could not help but notice the expressions on both the girls' faces. Especially the one on Keiko Zuikawa's unblemished, spotted face.

"Yeh sent fer me?" Trish ventured, straightening her jacket, then sitting.

"Hai, Captain," Nyoko responded in her oh-so-polite tone. "You see, my client Ms. Zuikawa, er…would like to provide information to you, but only in return for the chance of a much reduced sentence."

"Ah, so yeh've changed yer mind then, eh lass?" Trish demanded of Keiko, who did not respond. "Fine, be that way then." Trish turned toward Nyoko. "Now, you've said your client's got information for me?"

"Hai, she does," Nyoko assured Trish, nodding her head emphatically. "Lady Zuikawa does understand that she will most likely be convicted and will be forced to serve time in prison. She is not thrilled with that prospect, let me assure you." Nyoko paused a moment, and when Trish nodded, she continued. "However, she also knows what exactly will happen to her if you are forced to extradite her to Japan."

"Aye," Trish replied, nodding her head. "She's told me about that, so she has."

"Very good," Nyoko responded. "That makes things clearer on both sides. Now, due to Lady Zuikawa's family's influential position in her homeland, the Japanese government would be most appreciative if any media attention to this case could be kept to an absolute minimum." Nyoko's golden brown eyes tentatively searched Trish's bright green ones. "You understand, neh?"

"Aye, I understand," Trish replied matter-of-factly. "You'll be wantin' Interpol to arrest yer client, keepin' her safe in France, behind bars in a French jail. Is

that what I'm hearin', lass?"

"Hai, that is so," Nyoko agreed, nodding after she got a curt nod from Keiko herself.

"Agreed," Trish allowed, but then pointed out. "But do realize, Ms. Tozo, that even if Ms. Zuikawa here provides Interpol with this information, she's still goin' to be doing a goodly amount of time behind bars. Just so you realize, o' course."

"Hai, I understand," Keiko answered, for the first time since Trish walked in. "I have some very valuable information, Captain. But, I will allow you and Interpol to determine just how valuable it is, neh?"

"That'd be the way o' thing, all right," Trish confirmed. "So, may I record this conversation, Ms. Zuikawa?" She then looked to Nyoko. "Any objections, Counsel?"

Nyoko briefly conferred with Keiko in hushed Japanese, then turned to Trish. "That is acceptable, Captain," Nyoko responded. "However, my client humbly requests you include someone from your Immigation and Naturalization department. They will be most interested in what my client has to say."

"Is that so?" Trish countered, intrigued, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "Aye, I can do that. Do give me a moment though." Trish got up and moved to the room's door. "Constable Dombrowski? Could yeh be a love and get Lieutenant Walter Dale, INS up here, smart-like?"

Dombrowski nodded, giving Trish a smile. "Yes. At once, Captain," the big Polish elk replied, then turned and moved away.

Trish returned to her seat, and rested her elbows on the table, gazing pointedly at Keiko, who simply refused to meet her intent green gaze.

Ten minutes later…

"Trish? You wanted to see me?" a voice inquired, forcing the three occupants of the interrogation room to look up. They saw a tall, slender otter gentleman, dressed in a dapper dark grey two-piece suit, with a pewter color tie and a light blue shirt beneath his suitcoat. The otter fellow had a short neat silvery hair and a sweeping matching moustache.

"Aye, Walter, I did," Trish answered, getting up to greet the man. She shook hands with him with genuine pleasure, then ushered him over to sit beside her at the table across from Keiko and her attorney. "Ms. Zuikawa here says she's got some information she thinks you'll be keen to hear, so she does."

Walter nodded, sitting down, and making himself comfortable in his chair. "Now, please continue, Ms. Zuikawa," Walter suggested, as Trish too sat down, and activated the mini-recorder on the table top.

"Greetings, Lieutenant," Keiko said, nodding. "Now, I know I will be going to jail, but when I do, I plan to have some rather noble company." Keiko's appended smile was slim and most cruel-seeming.

"I'm not quite certain what you mean, Miss," Walter Dale, a proper Brit, asked in a curious, slightly confused voice.

"Please, allow me to explain, neh?" Keiko answered, flicking her slanted brown eyes Walter's way. "I am almost certain that both of you have heard the name of Senji Zuikawa, hmm?"

"Aye," Trish proclaimed simply.

"Quite," Walter supplied, arching one eyebrow. "He's that billionaire shipping chappie, is he not?"

Keiko smiled indulgently. "Hai, you are correct. Now…you may know of my father as a shipping magnate. However, does anyone really know just what it is he ships?"

"Allow me, Trish," Dale responded, nodding once over at Trish, who grinned and bade him to continue. "Well, young lady, Zuikawa Shipping Lines, for the most part at least, is the premier supplier of Japanese merchandise, electronics, retail appliances, that sort of thing…but, they specialize in containerized auto shipments, I do believe."

"Hai, this is so, Lt. Dale," Keiko acknowledged, again giving Walter a pleased smile. "Millions of dollars worth…each and every day, in fact." Keiko then brushed her cheek with her cuffed hands. "As you said, he primarily ships automobiles. Mostly to the United States, and mostly in large shipping containers."

"Yes, we've gone over that, Miss," Dale assured her, narrowing his amethyst-hued eyes wearily. "Though, now that you do mention it, most of them are marked 'Special Delivery'…and most seemed to be addressed to one Y. Ryoken, L.L.C. Which, if I'm not mistaken, is a licensed importer of some sort in the Los Angeles area." Walter pronounced 'Los Angeles' the typical British way, saying "An-gel-eze' instead of the American way of 'An-gel-ess'.

"Again, hai…you are correct," Keiko told him, bowing her head once. "However, please forgive me, but you are indeed mistaken, Mr. Dale," she added, causing Walter to blink in surprise. "Y. Ryoken is no importer in Los Angeles. Neh, it is something far far different. Would it help you to understand what the 'Y' in Y. Ryoken stands for?" Keiko waited a dramatic moment, then added. "The 'Y' stands for Yakuza. Does that surprise you, Lieutenant?"

"Keiko…no!" Nyoko gasped, looking up and over at her friend, shocked and surprised.

"Hold on now, luv. What's this Yakuza business?" Trish demanded.

Keiko folded her hands inside the wide sleeves of her kimono, saying nothing. Nyoko, on the other hand, looked as pale as a ghost to the most startled Trish. "C-Captain Connelly? Please, allow me to explain. The Yakuza is but another word for the Japanese Mafia, or organized crime."

"Bloody Mary and Joseph," Trish hissed, imagining the worst, her green eyes going very wide indeed.

"Quite," Walter Dale blurted, nodding along with Trish.

It was only then that Keiko continued, smiling a clever smile again. "Those containers, that are supposed to contain automobiles, however contain anything but. Oh, not the weapons or explosives you undoubtedly fear, Captain and Lieutenant," Keiko assured them.

Trish, Nyoko, and Walter all heaved obvious sighs of relief.

"Neh," Keiko resumed, again smiling her Cheshire-like grin. "Those containers---believe it if you will---contain people. Men, women, even children."

"God save Ireland," Trish proclaimed, crossing herself even as she blinked rapidly yet again.

"And Japan as well, Captain," Keiko added, not smiling now. "Those people---Chinese, Korean, and Japanese poor---are gulled by the Yakusa, which convince them that there is a better life across the ocean in America. And, these people, so miserable and desperately poor, believe them!"

"Much like those unscrupulous types in Mexico and Latin America, it seems," Walter Dale surmised, his lips thin with disapproval.

Keiko shrugged, not knowing anything at all about that. "Perhaps," she allowed, then continued. "For one hundred U.S. dollars each, these would-be immigrants are granted passage---upon a Zuikawa Shipping Line vessel---to their new better life." Keiko then paused, her lips thinning as she tried to figure out the best way to present what she still had to tell. "They are then sorted, so many men, so many women, so many children…and deposited into one of my father's shipping containers."

"Ghastly," Walter Dale grumbled, his moustaches quivering in outrage.

"Hai, it is," Keiko agreed. "They are placed---twenty souls per container---inside, and along with prepackaged food and water, they are sealed in. The average journey takes twenty-five days. As you might already understand, the conditions inside these containers are hellish. No sanitary facilities, no heat, no light but for candles."

"They're worse than bloody slavers!" Trish growled, imagining wee kiddies being forced to fight for food and water, living in squalor.

"Again, hai," Keiko said woodenly, her eyes dull. "Needless to say, many do die on such journeys, their corpses moved aside from the living. The mortality is especially high amongst the women and children, I'm told."

"How can you know of this…this travesty, and do nothing?" Walter Dale protested irately, removing his handkerchief from his suit pocket to wipe his perspiring brow.

"Because, my good Lieutenant…I only learned of it not so long ago, that's why," Keiko assured the outraged Brit. "You see…my father and I…well, we do not see eye-to-eye on many things. However, I was yet naïve enough---when I learned of this outrage---to think that perhaps my pathetic father had gotten into something with no idea of what truly was going on."

"Hmm, it's possible, I suppose," Trish admitted reluctantly, her face still showing her horror and outrage.

"It all started, I found out later," Keiko continued, after calming herself, "when my father's shipping company just started out…and fell on hard times. Low on investment capital---money, that is!---he sought a way out. The Yakusa provided him with a lucrative side business, and desperate to get out of the financial hole he'd dug, he accepted."

"Do go on, my dear," Walter prompted, after Keiko went silent again.

"A moment, I beg of you," Keiko replied, her voice shaky. She composed herself, then continued on. "Oh, as you might guess, he found out exactly what was being shipped, he probably guessed all along. But, he thought it would be a one-time arrangement, and being the haughty man he was…he decided to confront the Yakusa. To tell them that their arrangement with him was done."

"Hmm, if they're typical Mafiosi types," Walter Dale mused aloud, "I doubt they much liked that."

"They did not," Keiko told him, her pretty brown eyes haunted now. "My fool of a father tweaked their noses, thinking the great Senji Zuikawa could not be harmed. Ha! To convince him of their resolve, the Yakusa…they…they murdered my great-great grandfather…in cold blood."

"Ghastly business," Walter responded, shaking his head in regret. "My condolences for your loss, my dear."

Keiko stared off into space, like some sort of mannequin, not even acknowledging Walter's sympathy. "Horrified by the death of his honorable grandfather, my father---coward that he is!---went back to working for the Yakusa once more. After a while, he even began to find it to his liking. He was vain and venial…liking the power and prestige the Yakusa could give him." At this point, Keiko gasped, then began to hiss in guttural Japanese, nearly snarling to herself. Whatever she was saying must of truly been revolting, as Nyoko's eyes went huge, and her face went ghastly pale.

"Easy now, Miss," Trish warned, leaning over to take Keiko's hand and tap it.

Keiko blinked, then shook her head, her eyes glazed, her breath coming in heaves now. Keiko breathed in and out, in and out, trying to calm herself and regain her composure. After several minutes, she again looked in control, and her gaze returned to the two detectives. "I am ashamed," Keiko stated then, her cheeks coloring hotly. "Both of myself…and my spineless father." Keiko's face briefly writhed, fighting some internal battle with herself. "As a result, I decided to confront my worthless father! No more, I told him! This cannot continue!"

"And, what did he say, my dear?" a gentle-sounding Walter Dale asked.

"He laughed in my face!" Keiko declared, a single tear rolling down her smoothly-furred cheek. "'Do you think I care what you demand, my daughter?' he told me. I then threatened to go to the authorities. It was then that he struck me…with his fist. As I lay there on the ground with my lip split, he told me, 'If I am ever arrested on having ties to the Yakuza, my daughter…I will know who is responsible.' He then kicked me in the ribs, and added, 'If you should ever do such a foolish thing, the Yakuza will take great delight in killing the one person you care about, my defiant daughter.' I gasped then, knowing just who he meant. He laughed again, saying, 'That's right, your mother, girl.' Needless to say, I have been shamefully silent since that day."

Trish looked over to Walter, shaking her head at the tale. When she looked back to Keiko, she was very surprised to see tears streaking down Keiko's face, though not one sound did the woman make. Unimagined misery was silently reflected in the woman's almond-shaped deep brown eyes.

"Ms. Zuikawa?" Trish prompted, not expecting what had just happened. The poor wee girl, Trish thought…for the first time.

Keiko stared woodenly ahead, though she did respond. "You see, my mother…she was the only one to stand up for me against my vile father. The only one that supported me, was there for me. Who really l-l-loved me," Keiko explained, nearly breaking down at the end. "She is a remarkable woman…just caught in the wrong place, and in love with the wrong man. When my father forced my sister into an arranged marriage, my mother could not intervene. However, after that, she would often take me aside, and warn me of what my father intended for me. She counseled me to run…to fight him, the very best I could."

Trish and Walter sat there dumbfounded, unable to say a single word between them.

"So, I am giving you this information," Keiko told them then, looking them in the eyes intently. "So that you may arrest my pathetic and bestial father. However, I beg…I plead, before you do so…please, oh please save my poor mother first!" Now, Keiko's iron will collapsed, and she leaned over into Nyoko's waiting arms to sob like a broken child.

Trish could only nod then. "Aye, we'll do everythin' within our power, Ms. Zuikawa, that we will," Trish vowed, even though by saying it she felt helpless and filled with anger.

"We'll leave you alone with your client, Counselor," Walter Dale told Nyoko, who comforted the weeping Keiko, and nodded. "Come along, my good Captain."

Once out of the interrogation room, Walter stopped the obviously angry Trish. "Now, now, Trish," he counseled. "I know that was an upsetting story, dear."

"Infuriating is more like it, Walter," Trish corrected with a glower.

"Quite," the enigmatic Brit agreed. "However, before we go off on our crusade, we make sure our guest has gotten her facts straight, shall we?"

Trish blinked, then grimaced, feeling the fool. "I'm sorry, Walter," Trish apologized after cooling down a bit. "I should know better than that."

"Not at all, dear," Walter replied, giving her a smile. "It's a tale I found difficult to ignore. But, now come…we've work to do, do we not?"

"Aye, that we do," Trish agreed. "And, if this Senji Zuikawa's as dirty as his wee daughter makes him out to be…he's gonna catch it hot!"

"Quite!" Walter Dale responded, and closed the door to the interrogation room, nodding to Constable Dombrowski, who still stood vigilantly on guard outside.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Carmelita and Sly sat upon a sofa in the entertainment center of Le Hotel Champlain, enjoying yet another restful day of things for once. "Mmm, this is nice," Carmelita opined, snuggling close to Sly, nestling her head into the hollow of his shoulder.

"I'm certainly not complaining," Sly teased, hugging the lovely vixen closer to himself. "Hey, I'm looking forward to tonight. I can't wait to see Yuri's face when my pal pops the question." Sly's smile was devilishly contagious.

"Well, everyone's been briefed, handsome," Carmelita told him, looking up into his deep brown eyes. "And, Jean-Pierre has told us everything is ready for dinner this evening. He's even beefed up the Bistro's security…to give poor Yuri some peace this evening. Poor thing."

"I'm sure it'll all go along as planned, querera," Sly assured her. "But, until then…you're mine, and I'm not in the mood for sharing." Sly gave her a possessive look and a clever grin.

"Ooh," Carmelita cooed, snuggling closer. "I think I like the way you think, Sly Cooper."

Sly grinned, and kissed his lady love…and not for the last time!

Same time, within Interpol Paris HQ…

Trish stood outside Keiko's cell, quietly watching the woman curled up on her bunk, her back to her. She and Walter Dale had worked most of the day trying to determine the veracity of Keiko's claims, but not with much luck. Trish shook her head, and headed back to her desk.

"Trish, are you still here?" Walter Dale asked gently, grinning as he saw he had startled Trish. "Go home, dear…neither of us will be much good without some rest. Fresh minds work much sharper than tired ones, you know."

"Aye, Walter…you're right," Trish accepted with a nod. She fetched her jacket, locked her desk, and headed out. "See you tomorrow, Walter…"

"Farewell, Miss Connelly," Walter said as he too headed back to his desk and eventually home…

Trish headed toward the front door, purse over her shoulder…only to stop as she spotted two very familiar figures just outside the entrance. She grinned, and decided to eavesdrop this once…

Kitty linked her fingers then raised her hands high over her head, stretching until she bounced on her tiptoes. "Ooh, what a day," Kitty announced, relaxing and easing herself back down flat on her feet. "Who knew paperwork could be such a drag?"

"Paperwork is indeed odious," Ling Chu agreed. "However, that task is gratefully behind us now, my love."

"Hey, you're right, fella," a very pleased Kitty agreed, smiling. "And, it's Friday. And, on top of all that…it's the Day!"

Ling shook his head, grinning. 'The Day'---as Kitty had taken to calling it---was the day that their friend Bentley would ask the incomparable Yuri Sing to be his wife. All of the members of the Cooper Gang---and its extended family---were all excited by that prospect…and had been for weeks. "As if I could forget, eh Kitty?" Ling pointed out. "However, we have only a couple of hours to clean ourselves up and get prepared. So, my sweet…we had better get cracking." Ling then played his ace-in-the-hole. "We both know how someone likes to linger in the shower…"

"I do not linger," Kitty protested, but grinned as Ling took her hand

"Faith, look what's the cat drug in," Trish ventured, grinning as she saw Kitty and Ling whirl about, obviously startled.

"Cute, Trish," Kitty said drolly. "Very cute. So…finally headed home then, Cap'n?" Kitty asked.

"Yeh have a rare wit, so yeh do, Kitty darlin'," Trish observed.

Kitty waved away Trish's statement. "So…when did you get the happy news of your promotion?" Kitty asked, clearly wanting to know.

"Right after we apprehended Keiko Zuikawa and her gang o' course," Trish answered, looking around. Satisfied that no one was within listening distance of them, she added, "Could yeh pass along me thanks to our mutual friend next time yeh see her, eh Kitty?"

"Sure thing! Not a problem, Trish," Kitty promised. "Hey, we got to go…but, thanks for telling me…you know, about your promotion. See you tomorrow, sport!" She and Ling waved good-bye and they headed home.

Trish, on the other hand, had no plans of going home just yet. She was far too keyed up this evening to go just home to read or watch TV. She needed some outlet to release all the pent-up energy in her system…and she knew just the thing for that. She started her green Citroen, slipped it into gear, and headed out into the traffic.

A few minutes later, she parked her car outside an establishment named Sorbonne Archers, where she belonged to a league she had joined a few months back. Being Irish, and a bit of tomboy in her youth, Trish had always been keen on archery, and after joining the league, she stopped by whenever she had the time or when she had too much going on in her head. Fetching her bow case and quiver, she made her way inside the nearly windowless building. She moved over to confront Maurice, the polite yet somewhat ditzy guy that ran the club's front desk. She moved forward, and smiled wanly at the little energetic squirrel young man. "I'd like a lane fer two hours, if yeh can manage it. Can yeh do that fer me, Maurice me friend?" she asked hopefully.

"Ah, for you…of course, Ms. Connelly," Maurice told her with a grin. "Now, which lane woud you like to practice on this evening, hmm? According to my chart…lanes four, seven, and ten are currently available."

"Why, then I'll take lucky lane seven! Thanks, Maurice," Trish said.

"Of course, Ms. Connelly, do enjoy yourself," Maurice called after her good-naturedly.

"I will, don't you doubt it," Trish told the man, smiling and headed down toward lane number seven. Once there, she uncased and strung her bow, took up her first arrow, and began her practice. After her first three shots, she noticed the archer to her right at lane number eight. He was tall fellow, a rather striking looking white and creamy brown colored lupine gentleman. He was wearing a trim, deep greenish-brown uniform, bearing insignia Trish had never seen before. He wore tall brown boots, and his pants were slightly blousy around his thighs with tan stripes running up the outside of each leg. A black shiny leather belt encircled his trim waist to which a single thin leather strap ran up across his chest, starting at the right side of his waist, going over his left shoulder and back to his right back attaching to his belt. He wore an odd hat…one Trish swore she had seen somewhere before, but just couldn't place where. The man removed the hat, and Trish noticed his hair was a slightly deeper creamy brown than his fur, and very neat. Strangest of all---Trish was startled to see---his handsome eyes were two different colors, his left one being blue, while his right was green. Hmm, she mused, a most unusual gentleman, an' that's a fact!

Trish fired off a shot, then rested her bow, and found her gaze again drawn to her right. She watched the wolf gent pick up an arrow---longer than her own---and gently nock it to his bowstring. Trish raised a most curious reddish-blonde eyebrow as she watched him hook his thumb---which bore a metallic ring on the first joint of his thumb---on the string just below the arrow's nock. He then straightened up, held his bow out at arm's length, smoothly drew---and hit the outermost ring of the target. Trish grinned at the look of embarrassment on the poor guy's face. "Excuse me, sir…but, by chance, are yeh new here?" she asked.

"I beg your pardon?" the wolf fellow asked politely, looking to his left to where Trish stood. He saw a smaller, though very attractive vixen with sparkling, intelligent green eyes, and lips that hinted a smile he imagined would nearly take his breath away. "I do apologize, but I didn't hear you."

"I said, are yeh new here?" Trish repeated, her gaze taking in the odd brass insignia on his collar and epaulettes.

The wolf smiled in embarrassment, flicking his gaze away from her a moment before her returned it. "Is it really that obvious?" he asked, giving her a half-grin that made Trish's heart skip a beat. He spoke with an odd, yet pleasant accent that Trish just couldn't place.

Trish smiled then shook her head. "A bit, I'm afraid," Trish replied truthfully. "Yeh've got the oddest grip I've ever seen, so yeh do."

"Well, I suppose that would be due to the fact that I learned archery on my own, you see, and found the eastern thumb ring and draw more to my liking," the wolf gent explained, wiggling his thumb to show her the ring he bore there.

"Very inventive," Trish teased, and laughed softly at the poor fellow's answering blush. "Don't mind me, I'm just teasin' is all." Trish was enjoying herself…a rare enough treat.

"Ah, I see," the wolf fellow replied politely, then grinned. "Um…would there be any chance---any chance at all?---of asking you for some assistance then?" The look of hope in the man's mismatched eyes was hard for Trish to ignore.

"Sure, why not?" Trish answered, intrigued by this fellow. "Though, there'll only be so much I can do with that odd draw o' yers, yeh understand."

"Quite understandable, Miss," the wolf gent replied with a gentle appreciative smile. "Oh, I do apologize. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Derian Lambert. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ma'am." He held out his large callused hand to her in invitation to shake.

Trish looked at this Derian fellow a moment, then laughed and shook his offered hand. "Tis grand to be meetin' yeh, Mr. Lambert," Trish replied. "I be Trish. Trish Connelly."

"Connelly?" Derian replied, his gaze curious a moment. "Hmm, with a name like Connelly, and that charming accent I'm detecting in your speech…could I safely make the assumption that you may be Irish then?"

Trish liked the way this unassuming fellow talked…it was far different than she was used to, but…well, had a charm all its own. "Aye, I'm Irish, so I am," Trish answered. "Is that a problem?" she challenged, just to see his reaction.

Derian blinked, then realized he might of given offense. "No! Please, I do apologize…you see, actually I am rather intrigued by the Irish," Derian hurried to assure the pretty vixen. "I have a…well, slight obsession with the lore and mythos of your homeland, Miss Connelly…well, as well as many others too, I'm forced to admit." He grinned that charming half-grin of his again.

Trish nodded her understanding…though, privately, she thought to herself, a mythology nut? Hmm, will wonders never cease, she laughed to herself. "So, ye're a man o' many talents, are yeh now?" she mused, then grinned…just a bit devilishly. "Exceptin' yer work with the bow, o' course…"

Derian blushed softly, but laughed. "I do suppose you make a valid point, Miss Connelly," Derian admitted just a bit ruefully. "You see, I've been away from the sport for a while now, and…well, apparently, I've allowed my skills to atrophy a bit too much for my own good."

Atrophy? Trish mused, forcing down a giggle. My, my, a regular professor we have here, she told herself, more than a little amused. "Not too worry, laddie buck," Trish assured him a bit brashly. "It'll all come back to yeh before too long. Just like ridin' a wee bike, so I'm told."

Derian found Trish's bright green eyes mesmerizing, and blinked a moment later as he realized he was staring into them…right that very moment! Heavens! He cleared his throat, and looked away from her very pretty eyes. "Ahem. I'm sure you're right, Miss," he told her quickly, trying hard to hide his boldness of a moment ago.

Trish---thankfully!---hadn't noticed Derian's attentions, and blithely moved along. "Now, as I see it, yer problem seems t' be the way yer holdin' yer arm so stiff. Yeh've got to relax, Mr. Lambert…nice and sure and slow…that's the ticket. Give 'er another try now…there yeh go," Trish suggested.

Derian grinned over at Trish thankfully. "Ah, I see. Thank you kindly, Miss Connelly," Derian replied, nodding…smiling over at Trish, who blinked to find herself blushing. She watched as Derian---what a nice name, she told herself…then blinked in surprise---selected an arrow, nocked it, set his thumb to the bowstring. He then concentrated on the target downrange, took a breath, held it, and extended his bow, being sure to relax his elbow. He then drew his large bow back, his jacket sleeve bulging as he drew to full draw. A moment later, Trish heard him begin to exhale and then---snap!---his arrow sped downrange to slam into the next to innermost ring.

Trish couldn't help but return the triumphant smile that Derian sent her way. He had a boyish kind of smile, and that was rather intriguing to poor Trish. She decided she needed a distraction, so she looked away and picked up an arrow of her own, and addressed the target. She nocked her arrow, smoothly drew her bow back until her hand rested beside her ear, and let her arrow fly. "Ah! A bulls-eye!" She crowed as she saw her results.

"I take it, you've done this before then, hmm?" Derian observed, apparently having watched Trish's last shot. "Very nicely done, Miss."

"Thanks, but that was me best shot o' the day, y' see," Trish hastily explained, pleased by his praise, but embarrassed by it as well.

"Ah, of course," Derian allowed, nodding his head to the now unsettled Trish. "Hmm, do you suppose you might give me a few more pointers, Miss Connelly…it appears I'm a bit rustier than I had originally thought."

"I don't see why not," Trish remarked, nodding in reply. "But, not too much, y'see…I've only got less than two hours. And, I don't want to be wastin' me shooting time…I only get out once a week as it is…me bein' so busy an' all."

"Ah, yes," Derian replied sagely, "the sign of our times, it does appear…"

Trish felt odd, and decided to explain further. "True. But, as I've just become a Captain at Interpol, it fair takes up all o' me time, or so it seems."

Derian's ears locked forward, and his mismatched eyes perked with interest. "Oh? So, you're with law enforcement, are you?" Derian posed, his voice full of interest.

Trish shook her head, giving him a laugh. "Being with Interpol, I'd almost have to be, don't yeh think?" Trish teased, grinning.

Derian grinned, his cheeks going pink a moment. "Quite. I'm in law enforcement as well, Miss Connelly," Derian told her with pride. He then brought his heels together, and bowed his head to Trish. "I'm Constable Derian Lambert, RCMP." Derian saw the look of incomprehension in Trish's green eyes, and stammered a translation. "Er, sorry…that would be Royal Canadian Mounted Police, Miss…"

Trish blinked to hear that. So, that was what he was! "Ah,. so you're a Mountie, are yeh then?" Trish said with a grin. "My my…yeh're a long way from home, aren't yeh, Mr. Lambert?" She then canted her head curious.

"Indeed. Actually, a bit farther than you would imagine, Miss," Derian allowed, though politely. "You see, I was originally assigned to the Skagway Post…that's in the Yukon Territories, by the way." Derian flushed briefly again, and hastily added, "I'm not sure if you are at all familiar with Canada or its geography, Miss Connelly, but…" Derian then realized he was rambling, and grimaced. "Sorry. Um, suffice to say that extraordinary circumstances have led to me accept the post available at the Canadian Embassy here in Paris. I've been on this assignment for four months now."

"Yeh must be sore disappointed then," Trish teased further, enjoying herself. "Not too many opportunities for a fella used to ridin' a horse in Paris now, is there?"

Derian grinned, his eyes twinkling. "No, that's true enough," he answered with that same adorable shy smile. "However, Miss Connelly, do allow me to point out it is a common misconception that Mounties are on horseback at all times. Actually, it's only during ceremonies and formal occasions that we ride, you understand."

"That's fair interestin'," Trish told him, then grinned, shaking her head. "Oh, an' call me Trish, would yeh?"

Derian blinked, then grinned. "You don't mind the familiarity of my doing so?" he asked, pointing out, "I mean, we've only just met, you know."

Trish grinned, charmed at this likeable yet somewhat naïve fellow. "Aye, I do realize that, Derian---was it?" Trish countered. "But, I much prefer Trish to Miss Connelly, if'n it's all the same to you."

"Trish it is, then," Derian answered, nodding and filing that information away. "Please, Miss…then you must call me Derian." Derian then shrugged, grinning again. "Fair is fair, yes?"

"That works for me, bucko," Trish replied, smiling as she picked up her next arrow. She knew Derian was watching her shot, and was not in any way surprised when her short strayed from her intended target a bit. "Oh, well," Trish admitted. "Practice makes perfect, they always say."

"So, Trish," Derian asked---stumbling at using the pretty girl's first name. "Um, might I inquire something?"

Trish now watched Derian select another of his huge, nearly meter long arrows and lay it upon his bowstring. "Go on now…ask away," she urged.

"What's it like being a Captain with Interpol?" Derian wanted to know. "I expect it must be rather rewarding and exciting work."

Trish laughed again. She noticed she did a lot of that when this odd wolf gent around. "It can be, Derian," Trish admitted to him, but then let the other shoe drop, so to speak. "But, do realize, me bucko, that it can be frustratin', borin', and on odd occasion downright frightenin' too."

"Oh, really?" Derian asked, intrigued now. He fired his shot, and grunted as it nicked the ring around the bulls-eye. He then looked back over at Trish. "Might I ask you for an example of such occurrences then?"

"Faith, but yeh're an inquisitive sort," Trish countered with a soft laugh. "But, no…I don't mind at all." Trish lined up, and cast her next shot---another bulls-eye. She nodded at her accomplishment. "Very well then, Derian Lambert…let me tell yeh first about the excitin' part…an' to do that, let me first tell yeh about a wee scamp I work with, the name o' Kitty Petro…"

Derian canted his head, and listened in rapt attention.

Meanwhile, back at the Sing Chateau, Rue de Mer…

Naomi groaned, then collapsed wearily upon a sofa. "Mon Dieu…what a day, Madame," she muttered.

Yuri Sing, sat with a odd smile of contentment on her lovely face. She took a sip of her herbal tea, then smiled over at her dearest friend, who slumped upon her camel-colored sofa. "A hard day I take it, eh Naomi?"

"You cannot imagine, Yuri my friend," Naomi replied. "I had no idea there would be such days as this." She looked over to her pregnant friend, and shook her platinum-blonde head in wonder. "How do you manage, mon ami?"

Yuri laughed softly, understanding what Naomi meant, all too well. "It can be a bit over-powering at first, I will admit," Yuri told her, then took yet another sip of her tea, which she was actually growing to like. "But, slowly, you become accustomed to it, cheri. Do not be so discouraged, Naomi…you are doing just fine."

"I will take your word on that, Yuri," Naomi muttered, then opened her eyes to nearly glare over at the quiescent telephone. "It is my imagination…or is that infernal thing actually ringing still?"

Yuri grinned. "No, it is not ringing, cheri," Yuri assured her. "Naomi…please, go to your room and lie down for a hour hour, hmm? You will feel much better. Trust me on this, oui?"

Naomi wearily got to her feet, wobbling only once. "That is the best advice I have received all day, Yuri," Naomi admitted with a wan grin. "I shall be in my room should you need me…" Naomi moved off to attempt to regain her sanity again.

Yuri finished her tea, and decided to have yet another cup. She made her way to the kitchen, and poured another steaming cup from the teapot she had prepared. Cup again full, she moved back to her favorite chair in the living room once more, and reclaimed her seat. Only a moment or two later, a much-put-upon looking Maria Foloreva made her way inside the living room, after having put her valise down in the hall. "Hello, Maria cheri," Yuri said in her gentle smooth voice. "How was your first day on the job, hmm?"

"Bozhe moi," Maria groaned, then twisted her neck to crack it. It did so, and she sighed in relief. "How did Naomi do this, Madame?" she wondered aloud. "This day, I have escorted more than fifteen devilishly clever paparazzi from the premises. Twenty if you count that wretched blonde-haired bimbo that tried five successive times to gain access. I am sure it will get better, da…but, I hope it is sooner than later, eh?" Maria laughed softly, flexing her aching feet.

Svetlana moved gracefully over to sit down in the chair beside Yuri's. "Ah, Madame," she asked, her lovely brown eyes inquisitive. "How have you been today, hmm?"

"Quite rested, mon petite," Yuri answered, patting Svetlana's hand thankfully. "And, not just a little excited too, I suppose."

"Da, I understand, Madame," Svetlana said with a nod. "What with tonight being your dinner with your Bentley, nyet?" Svetlana smiled, charmed with what a endearing couple Yuri and Bentley were.

"You are too clever sometimes, Svetlana," Yuri chided her friend with a smile. "I think I am allowed, no?"

Svetlana laughed softly. "Of course!" she answered. "I am just pleased that you are so happy, Madame."

"Svetlana, please," Yuri said wearily, but smiled still. "At home, I must insist you call me Yuri."

Svetlana blushed softly, looking down a moment. "I am sorry," she said, then flicked her luminous brown eyes Yuri's way. "I am happy for you, Yuri my friend." She paused. "I hope you do know that, da?"

"I know, mon petite," Yuri told her, leaning over to softly kiss Svetlana's cheek. "I know…and merci. Thank you." Yuri then eyed the lovely tigress a bit longer, then added, "Have you given any further thought to what we discussed this morning, cheri?"

Svetlana closed her eyes tightly, and grimaced. She then opened her big brown eyes again, and looked a bit suspiciously at the smiling Yuri. "Da, Yuri…I have," she told her friend. "How could I not, nyet? What with you and Naomi, and then Maria, even Jack and Sean all suggesting this thing."

"I know, cheri," Yuri sympathesized, but still pressed her case. "And, I do apologize for starting this whole thing. However, I do hope you realize just what a bind I and my company find ourselves in, oui?"

"I know, Yuri," Svetlana said with a weary sigh. "I do wish to help…really I do! But---"

"Ah, with you there is always a 'but', mon cheri," Yuri observed with a frown.

Svetlana's ears swiveled flat to her head, and her eyes appeared stricken. "I am sorry, Yuri…I am!" she cried softly.

"Shh, Svetlana," Yuri soothed, realizing she had pushed a bit too hard. "I apologize for pushing you so. I should realize that this is very hard for you." Yuri saw Svetlana look at her, her eyes filled with confusion and uncertainty. "Now, for the rest of the day, we will not speak of this, agreed?"

Svetlana looked thankfully over at Yuri. "Agreed, and thank you," Svetlana told Yuri. "I will decide very soon…I promise, Yuri."

"I know, cheri," Yuri replied, hoping that she knew her Svetlana as well as she thought she did. "Now, I must be off to get ready…"

Maria, who had been absently listening to the conversation, flicked her blue eyes to the grandmother clock, noting the time. She frowned, then looked Yuri's way. "But, Yuri…you have more than an hour before you must be off," she pointed out. "Just to get dressed?"

"Ah, if only that were so, Maria," Yuri responded. "However, my Russian friend, as I have no yen for those scavengers---the paparazzi! ---to realize that I am pregnant, I must take actions to prevent something like this happening. So, in addition to dressing for my dinner this evening…I must also alter my appearance to throw those wretches off my trail."

"Poor Yuri," Svetlana murmured in sympathy, eyeing Yuri with a fond gaze. "Must this always be the way with you, Yuri? Always hounded by the members of the so-called press?"

"I'm afraid so, cheri," Yuri answered with a frown, but that was soon replaced with a smile. "Ah, but chin up, Svetlana, I do not mind. In fact, in a way, it is sort of entertaining."

"Hmm, I had not thought of it in that light," Maria opined, grinning as Yuri waved her farewells to her two dear friends. The two waited until they heard Yuri's bedroom door close, then Maria got to her feet in a flash. "Come, Svetlana…we must prepare ourselves!" she told her friend.

"Da, but we must not give Madame any suspicions, Maria," Svetlana warned. "So…should we not wait a bit longer?"

"Perhaps you are right, Svetlana," Maria mused after a moment's consideration. "We shall wait until Madame has left. However, if we do this, we shall have to hurry. Can you do this, Svetlana?"

Svetlana drew herself erect, fuming slightly. "Just you watch me, Maria," she vowed. "I can get ready very quickly if I've a mind too!"

"That is good," Maria replied, grinning…her challenge evidently working out exactly as she had planned. "But, now…we must appear the weary working girls we are supposed to be, da?"

"Da!" Svetlana agreed, giggling once. She then flopped into a chair, and sagged in apparent weariness. "I do not know about you, Maria…but it will not take much for me to pretend, I think."

"Ah, my Svetlana," Maria replied with a giggle. "Behave yourself, you!"

Svetlana could only grin mischievously at her friend.

Thirty minutes later…

Yuri Sing, finally prepared for her much expected dinner with her darling Bentley, descended the broad staircase into her home's long foyer. "Cheries, I am ready," Yuri called, wanting another woman's---or women's---opinion very much this evening.

Svetlana and Maria got up and made their way into the hallway, and both smiled in appreciation as they caught sight of their mentor and friend. "Oh, Madame…you are magnificent!" Svetlana gushed in reverent tones.

"Da, as beautiful as ever," Maria agreed, then frowned. "But, Yuri…what is with the wig? Oh, and what have you done to your lovely eyes?"

Yuri smiled, appreciating her friends' obvious approval of her appearance. She was wearing her favorite mint green kimono-like dress, with soft gold collar and cuffs, as well as the outfit's obi----which, admittedly was a bit wider now than usual…having to encompass Yuri's rapidly expanding abdomen. However, the long wig of black straight hair looked very odd on Yuri…as both Svetlana and Maria knew her hair to be a brighter blonde. Yuri also had chosen to wear contact lenses that turned her exquisite green-gold eyes a more common bright blue. "Shh, it is all part of my disguise, amis," Yuri teased, which caused Svetlana to giggle.

"Different, Yuri…but still a very nice look for all that," Naomi declared from behind Yuri where she stood upon the stairs. "I've always liked that kimono…it looks delightful on you."

"Merci, Naomi," Yuri answered with a soft caring smile. "My Bentley would agree with you. That is…as I was wearing this very outfit the first time I met him, you see."

"Hmm, clever," Naomi replied, as she moved over to stand with Svetlana and Maria in front of their dear Yuri. "Let us hope he likes as much today as he did back then, oui?"

"Oh, Naomi!" Yuri laughed with a blush. "You are so bad!" Yuri then laughed again, a soft seductive purr almost. "But, Cheri…let us hope you are correct!"

Even as her friends laughed along with her cleverness, Yuri realized just how very happy she was this moment. However, she had no idea just how happy she would become after this night was through...


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Yuri and her closest friends continued to chat animatedly for the next twenty minutes or so….until the cheery front doorbell chimed.

"It would appear that your boyfriend is early, eh Madame?" Svetlana teased, covering her mouth to stifle her giggling.

"Hush, Svetlana," Yuri replied with a reserved smile, holding her proud chin high. "I find it nice to know he is eager to see me, oui?"

"Who would not be, my friend?" Svetlana replied, gazing at Yuri just a bit enviously.

Yuri blinked, then grinned, and hugged the small woman thankfully. "Merci," Yuri whispered to her. "Wish me happiness, cheri."

"Always, Yuri," Svetlana promised fervently. "You know that."

"I'll get the door, shall I?" Naomi offered, and moved to answer the door. She turned the s-shaped bronze lever and swung the big oak door open. "Bon soir, Monsieur," Naomi said cleverly then. "How may I help you?"

Bentley looked up into Naomi's smiling face, and shook his head at her feigned naivete. "You know precisely how you may help me, Naomi Rousseau," Bentley pretended to growl, even though his smile grew. "If you don't get Yuri out here in twenty seconds, I'll---"

"I am here, mon cher!" Yuri assured him, laughing. She moved forward beside Naomi, who moved back out of the way, softly giggling. Yuri smiled adoringly down at the small man that had won her heart and affections. He might be small in stature, but he was a giant in her heart…her soulmate, her everything…even the father of her children. "It is wonderful to see you, cher," Yuri told him softly. "You look very handsome this evening."

"Thanks," Bentley told her, grinning proudly. He looked up at her glorious face, and silently thanked Providence, God, whomever it was that brought this amazing, breath-taking woman into his life. "You look fantastic, Yuri," he told her, then laughed softly. "Though, that wig and those blue eyes of yours nearly threw me for a loop."

"Ah, it is but part of my disguise, mon cher," Yuri told him mysteriously, smiling. "Were you not fooled?"

"Anybody else would have been," Bentley told her, drinking in her loveliness then. "But me…nope, not a chance. I've got that angelic face of yours memorized, sweetheart…there's only one Yuri Sing…and she's mine!"

"Oh, cher," Yuri exclaimed softly, her heart in her eyes just then. "Oh, mon belle cher." She leaned down to look into his eyes a moment, then canted her head and began to kiss him, softly and passionately a long moment.

"Ahem," Naomi teased, her amber eyes twinkling. "Perhaps we should cancel your reservations, eh Madame?"

Svetlana and Maria turned away to ward off a case of the giggles.

Yuri broke off her kiss, and turned to Naomi and her friends. "No, that won't be necessary, cherries," she explained, her voice soft and husky then. "We were just leaving, weren't we, cher?"

Bentley blinked furiously, trying to regain his composure after Yuri's hot kiss. "Um, er…yeah," Bentley stammered, then grinned. "Shall we, my love?" Bentley reached up to take Yuri's slender hand in his own, his eyes seeking hers, his smile just for her and her alone.

Yuri smiled at her beau and they proceeded through the door. It was only then that she looked back over her shoulder to her friends. "Adieu, cherries…don't wait up!" she commented, laughing.

Svetlana, Maria, and Naomi watched as Bentley escorted Yuri to the waiting Ferrari, opened the door for his lovely companion, then closed the door. He then waved once to the three, and moved to the passenger's door and climbed in. They watched Yuri and Bentley wave to them one last time, and then the Ferrari started up and with a brief roar of power, dash away from the curb toward Paris.

"Come, amis!" Naomi declared then, her eyes going to both Svetlana and Maria. "We must prepare…and quickly! Our friends will be here in fifteen minutes!"

Naomi, Svetlana and Maria all hurried upstairs to dress. Naomi chose a modest, yet clinging, bright red dress that showed off her svelte frame and yellow-brown fur rather nicely indeed.

Maria, as was her wont, chose a periwinkle blue dress with thin straps and no sleeves, a matching cape, and darker blue heels. Maria chose also to pile up her lustrous white hair atop her head this evening. She silently hoped that her Jack would approve.

Svetlana chose her own personal favorite, her deep lilac dress that Yuri had given her after the infamous Fall Fling. The lush-bodied little tigress wore her hair loosely around her shoulders and down her back, knowing how Sean liked to sneak his fingers through her hair. Svetlana shivered…almost being able to feel the near-electric feeling he caused when he did that to her.

Fully dressed, the girls all convened in Naomi's room. Here, Naomi helped her friends to accessorize their outfits. Naomi slipped a pair of ruby stud earrings in her ears. She then turned her attention to Maria, her eyes narrowing as she studied the dazzling white-furred vixen. "Hmm. Hmm," Naomi mused aloud, making Maria nervous. Naomi then snapped her fingers and nearly dived into Madame's jewelry box, digging aobut furiously. "Ah ha! I found them! Very good," Naomi proclaimed, then handed a pair of chandelier sapphire earrings and a slim silver chain with an almond-size sapphire pendant to Maria. "These shall be perfect accent for you, cheri…I do know how you like your blue."

Maria carefully slipped the earrings on, then---with Svetlana's help---clasped the pendant around her slender, lovely throat. "Bozhe moi," the Arctic vixen observed, her blue eyes wide. "Spasiba, Naomi…"

"Oh, Maria," Svetlana softly gushed, then put her arms around her friend's waist from behind her to hug her. "You look gorgeous, tovarisch!"

"And now," Naomi then chimed in, eyeing Svetlana now, "for you, my most attractive friend."

"Do not fuss, Naomi," Svetlana told her, worried. "I---"

"Tut, tut," Naomi hushed the embarrassed girl. "Madame would be most upset if I did nothing for her Svetlana. Now…give me a moment."

Svetlana looked nervously to Maria, who could only grin and shrug.

"Ah, I thought so," Naomi finally blurted out. "I have it. Svetlana…come here, child."

"I am no child, Naomi," Svetlana corrected, though with a smile.

Naomi looked the curvy woman over and then laughed. "I suppose there's no doubt to that, Svetlana," she mused aloud, then grinned mischievously. "As I'm certain that our Sean will attest to, no doubt."

"Naomi!" Svetlana gasped, scandalized, a hand covering her pretty mouth, her big brown eyes wide in shock. "I never---"

Naomi smiled indulgently, her eyes twinkling with her teasing. "I know, cheri," Naomi assured her. "I know. Perhaps I am a bit envious of your figure, mon ami." Naomi shrugged.

Svetlana grinned, but then moved over to Naomi's side, and then silently put her arms around Naomi's waist and held her friend close for a long moment. Naomi blinked at Svetlana's display of affection, and then smiled and gently kissed her friend's cheek in thanks. "There is nothing wrong with your figure, Naomi," Svetlana told her friend, then grinned. "As Murray will no doubt tell me!"

"Touche, cheri," Naomi replied a moment later, laughing. "Here, wear these, hmm? They are amethysts, and since purple is your favorite color…I'm sure they will look radiant on you, my friend."

Svetlana slipped the dangly pear-shaped amethyst earrings into her ears, then allowed Naomi to secure a black leather cord, upon which a positively huge amethyst pendant hung, around her slender throat. The pendant rested just below Svetlana's collarbone, the purple striking against her white fur. "Oh, Naomi," Svetlana gasped in awe, "it is so beautiful! Thank you!"

"You are most welcome, cheri," Naomi told her, grinning. "Now, as we are all prepared for our beaus…let's get downstairs, eh? It won't do to keep our gentlemen waiting now, hmm?"

The three smiled at one another, and then made their way

The majestic front door chimed once more…right on cue. Naomi moved ahead of her friends and answered the door. Naomi again twisted the s-shaped handle, and opened the door. Much to their surprise, only Sean Mallory stood upon the porch, smiling.

"Bon soir, Mademoiselle Rousseau," he proclaimed grandly, bowing gallantly to the lovely cheetah woman. "May I say yer lookin' rather ravishin' this evening, Naomi darlin'?"

Naomi's mouth opened, and she blushed. She then snapped her mouth closed, and beamed a thankful smile at Sean. "M-M-Merci, Monsieur," she managed, then grinned. "What a smooth-talker you are, Sean!"

Sean shrugged, grinning cleverly. "Don't know about all that, lass," Sean allowed grudgingly. "I just calls 'em like I sees 'em, doncha know."

"Sean Mallory," Svetlana then boomed, her voice loud for such a tiny thing. "Are you toying with my affections?"

"Err, well now," Sean stammered, his ears angling back under his beret. "I was just bein' sociable is all, angel." Sean then grinned weakly, pointing out. "Yer friend does look very lovely this evenin', don't yeh think?"

Svetlana pretended to consider that a moment, then laughed, and threw her arms around the startled Sean to hug him once fiercely. "Da, she does look amazing, does she not?" Svetlana observed, smiling at Naomi.

"Aye, that she does, lass," Sean agreed, leaning over to quickly plant a quick shy kiss atop of Svetlana's head. "As do the rest of yeh three. My word! Ain't we boyos gonna be the envy o' the lads this fine evenin'…"

Maria giggled at Sean's boldness. "Sean, stop! Else we three will have heads so swelled we'll never be able to fit through the door!" she explained. She then looked around. "Um, er…do you know where Vanya might be, Sean?"

"Aye, that's easy enough," Sean admitted with a grin. "Me pal's finally met yer Naomi's beau…and, let me tell yeh girls, that was one odd set o' circumstances, so it was."

"Oh?" Naomi asked, curious. "How so?"

"Well, luv," Sean said with a grin. "It's not every day, doncha know, that the likes o' those two man-mountains meet one another, do yeh understand?" Sean then led the girls out on to the porch, and pointed. "See what I mean, luvs?"

Jack Turner---two meters of tiger muscle---blinked, grinned, then looked **up** a bit into Murray's equally curious eyes. The two were pretty evenly matched, but even Jack had to admit that Murray was the larger of the two of them. "Crikey," Jack muttered then. "Never thought I'd see the day Jack Turner'd be thought small."

Murray guffawed at that, shaking his head. "I'm not that much bigger, Jack," Murray told him. "How much can you lift, buddy?"

"Free weights, do yeh mean?" Jack answered with a question of his own. "I dunno, really. A lot, I suppose. Why do you ask, mate?"

"Don't worry about it, pal," Murray answered, then put his big beefy arm around Jack's considerable shoulders. "What do you think about a wrasslin' match between the two of us sometime?"

Jack grinned, liking the challenge. "Sounds bonzer to me, mate!" he replied, laughing. "But, I think it'll have to be some other time, eh? Don't think the sheilas much like the two of us scrappin' just now."

"Um, yeah," Murray replied, realizing that no, Naomi would not like him grappling with Jack just now. "You're probably right about that. Some other time then?"

"Yeh got it, mate!" Jack promised, and the two of them grinned. "Now, let's go see our lovelies, eh pallie?"

"Yeah, let's!" Murray laughed, liking Jack a whole lot.

"Well, there's our two giants now," Sean commented, then laughed as Svetlana gave him a soft elbow in the ribs. Sean watched in gentle amusement as first Murray took the slender lovely Naomi into his arms to kiss her gently on her cheek, then grinned as Jack swooped down on his Maria and kissed the lovely vixen upon her forehead affectionately. "Well, that looks like fine fun to me, so it does," Sean told Svetlana with a grin. "What do you---?"

Svetlana didn't give him the chance to finish, as she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Sean briefly upon the lips once again. She gazed up into the surprised lynx gent's bright green eyes, a smile on her lips. "I missed you, Sean…very much," she told him quietly, her big brown eyes gleaming.

Sean laughed softly, then caressed Svetlana's cheek with the back of his hand. "So I can see, lass," Sean told her with a warm smile. He then leaned forward until his forehead rested against her own. "Aye, an' I missed yeh too, me angel," he told her. "An' more than a little, mind…"

Svetlana resisted the urge to kiss him once more, especially at how sweet the expression in his eyes seemed to her. "That is good," she opined happily, then laid her cheek against his chest a brief moment, her eyes closed in near bliss.

"Come along, angel," Sean suggested then, holding out his arm to his lovely companion. He was dressed in his only dark blue suit, with a new white shirt, and his commando tie, which was a rich green. His ever-present beret completed the ensemble, looking spiffy with his deep green topcoat. "It's time we best be goin'…"

They all moved to their respective means of transportation. Naomi moved with her Murray toward the Cooper Gang panel truck, while Svetlana and Maria tagged along after Sean and Jack to enter Sean's Jeep Renegade hardtop. Murray opened the door to allow Naomi in, and Naomi started when she was greeted by none other than Sly Cooper and her friend Carmelita, who would be accompanying them this evening to Le Bistro Bourgeot.

Twenty minutes later, at Le Bistro Bourgeot…

As unbeknownst to Yuri and Bentely, their friends made their way to Le Bistro Bourgeot, Yuri's flashy red Ferrari purred to a stop before the valet shack of that posh Paris eatery. "We're here, Yuri," Bentley told his lady love, smiling warmly her way. He briefly fingered the black felt-covered box in his pocket and sweated in silent agony. He didn't have to wait long, and got out of the car, then moved around to help his pregnant Yuri from the sleek low-slung car. Then, he handed the waiting valet the car's keys, as well as a crisp new fifty euro note tip. The grinning young man slipped into the exotic sports car and gentle as a lamb moved away to find a spot.

"Hope you like my choice, babe," Benltey commented as he led his Yuri inside, his smile proud…proud to be loved by such a spectacular woman as this.

Once inside, Bentley and Yuri smiled as they spotted the white-jacketed Jean-Pierre, resplendent in a burgundy cumberbund, bow tie, and white tuxedo shirt. The mountain goat gentleman beamed his brilliant white smile at the happy couple. "Ah, bon soir, mon amis!" Jean-Pierre intoned, his dark, almost black eyes shining with happiness and not a little excitement.

"Ah, mon Jean-Pierre…it is so good to see you, ami!" Yuri gushed softly, giving Jean-Pierre a friendly hug, which he gladly returned, then gave Yuri a fatherly kiss on the cheek before he released her.

"Comme ca va, Yuri?" Jean-Pierre asked, then smiled in happiness as he gazed at Yuri's expanding waistline. "Ah, I see that what I have heard is true. Congratulations, mon belle ami!" he observed. "I am so happy for you that I feel as if I shall burst!" The normally reserved Jean-Pierre fairly quivered with pleasure just then. Jean-Pierre turned his attention to Bentley then, and then smiled down at the beaming turtle gent. He clicked his heels together and bowed with profound respect. "Merci, Monsieur," he told a surprised Bentley.

"Thanks? But, Jean-Pierre…for what?" Bentley asked, his brow arced in curiosity.

"Ah, for making my Yuri so happy, of course!" Jean-Pierre explained, then---much to Bentley's dismay---kissed Bentley on one cheek then the other loudly. "This evening, Monsieur, your money is not accepted," Jean-Pierre informed him. "You both shall lack for nothing, sir…nothing!" Jean-Pierre laughed a soft, warm laugh.

"Merci beaucoup, Jean-Pierre," Yuri thanked her friend, gently caressing the ruffled Bentley's shoulder with her hand. "Please excuse Jean-Pierre's exuberance, cher…you must understand, he is like a much loved uncle, no? He is simply very happy that I am happy…if that makes any sense, of course."

Bentley grinned, understanding better than Yuri would of thought. "It's okay, sweetheart," Bentley told Yuri. "I get it…really." He turned to the waiting Jean-Pierre and grinned at the taller man. "I really do appreciate everything, Jean-Pierre…what you're doing tonight…as well as what you've been doing to make my love happy since she's been a little girl. Thanks, pal."

Jean-Pierre beamed, his grin bright and contagious. "Merci, Monsieur!" Jean-Pierre exclaimed, bowing again. "Your praise is far too kind."

"That's not how Yuri tells it, pal," Bentley argued with a smile. "I still owe you big time, Jean-Pierre."

"Monsieur is far far too kind," Jean-Pierre murmured his immaculate white furred cheek becoming pink a moment in his pleased embarrassment.

"And, you, Jean-Pierre, are far too humble," a dulcet voice said from behind Jean-Pierre…and a moment later, the slim, attractive Paulette Gateaux moved beside Jean-Pierre, her slender arm taking his arm a bit possessively. Paulette, her deep brown hair in an elegant up-do this evening smiled at Yuri. "A bientot, Mademoiselle Sing. I hope this evening will be a special one, hmm?"

"A bientot, Paulette," Yuri answered, then grinned. "Please, Paulette…do call me Yuri."

Paulette smiled softly, pleased. "Very well…Yuri," she answered. "I cannot tell you just how pleased my Jean-Pierre is that you have found happiness with one who loves you so."

"Merci," Yuri returned, her eyes thankful. "Just as I too am happy that Jean-Pierre now has one who loves him too, no?"

Paulette blushed softly, but smiled fondly at the also blushing proprietor she stood beside. "We are happy…and that is what is important," Paulette tried to explain.

Yuri nodded, then laughed softly. "I am also reassured that Jean-Pierre now has someone who can keep him on his toes, eh?" Yuri pointed out a bit cleverly.

"Someone has to," Paulette agreed, smiling a dazzling smile for Jean-Pierre, and then playfully giving his neat goatee a small tug. Jean-Pierre could only shrug helplessly, reaching up to take Paulette's elegant hand in his own then. "You know how he can be at times, eh Yuri?"

"Ah, but I do, Paulette ami," Yuri laughed, patting Jean-Pierre's arm to let him know she was only teasing. "Poor Jean-Pierre, always the gentleman…even when he's being tormented by two such horrible pranksters."

"That's quite all right," Jean-Pierre told both softly giggling girls. "I do not get mad, cheris…I get even." He gave them both a mischievous grin. "But, that is not for now. Come, allow me to escort you to your table."

Paulette bowed to Yuri again. "I will see you later, ami," she pledged, then smiled. "But, I must bid you adieu for the moment…I must be off to be sure everything is prepared." The slender, lovely deer woman seemed to disappear as she headed off to take care of things.

"Wonder what she meant by 'take care of things'?" Bentley asked curiously.

"Ah, allow me to explain, no?" Jean-Pierre answered as he led the two toward their own table. "My Paulette has become Le Bistro Bourgeot's Mistress of Ceremonies, did you not know? You will see soon enough just how talented she can be. But, for now, please allow me."

Jean-Pierre led Bentley and Yuri over to their table, which was off to the far right side of the stage area in a secluded corner. "Ah, I trust you both will be quite comfortable here, hmm?" Jean Pierre asked, just a bit smugly.

"Perfect, as always, mon ami," Yuri told him, smiling fondly up at him.

Jean Pierre smiled happily. "Of course. And, now…if you would excuse me, I do have other guests to attend to this evening. However, if you should need anything at all, please do leave word with any of our waitstaff, oui? I have told them all---as if they did not know, eh?---that you two are our VIPs this evening." Jean-Pierre bowed, smiling one last time. "Adieu, mes amis," he whispered, then left them to their own devices.

A moment or two later, a talented string quartet began to softly play. This went on for fifteen minutes, putting the clientele in the proper frame of mind, it was hoped. Just then Jean-Pierre's Paulette reappeared, a small spotlight illuminating the lovely woman---dressed in a fetching emerald green dress---on stage that moment. "Now, Madames and Moniseurs. Bon soir, one and all," she greeted her guests. "Now, for our entertainment this evening…may I proudly introduce to you to Le Bistro Bourgeot's newest find. Do allow me to assure you that you shall not be disappointed…heavens no! For, you see, this woman who's about to sing has the voice of an angel." Paulette smiled knowingly, and nodded, her big brown eyes shining. "So, without much further ado, please give a warm greeting to our Mademoiselle Katherine Stordahlen!"

The guests afforded Paulette a polite round of applause, and watched in interest as a petite vixen dressed in a sequined sapphrine blue long strapless gown that clung to her figure sultrily ascended the steps to the stage. She wore elbow length matching blue gloves, and blue pumps as well to complete her ensemble. Her hair was a long and lustrous black, but for a flash of red in the part that nearly covered her left eye. Oh, and speaking of eyes, hers were a startling brilliant green, complete with lush and long lashes. Her pretty face glowed with a flawless complexion, and careful make-up, her every hair in place. The vixen singer smiled winsomely to her audience, who was arrayed before her. "Bon soir, everyone," Mademoiselle Stordahlen began tentatively in French, but then reverted to English, letting them all know that French was not her native language. "I would like to start out the evening with a tune I think many here should recognize right off, and hopefull love as much as I do."

She turned to the musicians of her string quartet that had by now settled itself on stage behind her. "All right, fellas…whenever you're ready."

The quartet did their thing and began to---softly at first, then with growing confidence---play a most familiar tune, while Mademoiselle Stordahlen accompanied them with her delightful voice:

There's a calm surrender

to the rush of day,

when the heat of the rolling world

can be turned away.

An enchanted moment,

and it sees me through.

It's enough for this restless warrior

just to be with you…

And can you feel the love tonight?

It is where we are.

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer,

that we got this far…

And can you feel the love tonight,

How it's laid to rest?

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

believe the very best.

There's a time for everyone,

if they only learn,

that the twisting kaleidoscope

moves us all in turn.

There's a rhyme and reason

to the wild outdoors,

when the heart of this star-crossed voyager

beats in time with yours...

And can you feel the love tonight?

It is where we are.

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

that we got this far.

And can you feel the love tonight,

how it's laid to rest?

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

believe the very best.

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

believe the very best!

While the sweet-voiced vixen put her all into her singing, Jean Pierre had been busily and secretly leading some most familiar couples to their seats within his establishment. First, he escorted the oh-so-elegant Naomi with her big Murray to a table to the right of center stage. Then, Jean-Pierre led the periwinkle blue gowned Maria with her gentle giant beau, Jack, to the table one nearer Yuri and Bentley's table. Next, the clever proprietor/maitre' d led the exquisitely gowned Svetlana---resplendent in her purple gown---and her proud and grinning beau, Sean, to their table nearby. Last, but certainly not least in any way, Jean-Pierre---his chest thrust out proudly---led the glorious and lovely Carmelita---who wore her elegant spaghetti-strapped black gown---and her oh-so-famous-yet-neatly-disguised Sly Cooper to their table too, being sure that there were full tables intervening between all of these and Yuri, who was at this point clueless toward Jean-Pierre's clever machinations this evening. That was all the couples of the extended Cooper Gang…well, that is---I'm sure you've realized by now---all but for one.

Carmelita smiled as Sly held out her seat for her, and she sat down. It was then that she looked around. "Everyone seems to be in place, Sly," she observed, then frowned in apparent irritation. "All right, just where in the hell are Kitty and Ling at?" she demanded of her puzzled fiancé, then gritted her teeth. "If those two screw this up for Bentley, they're going to wish they hadn't!"

"Whoa! Hold on there, sweetheart," Sly answered, moving his hand up to gently rub Carmelita's bare shoulder soothingly. "Don't sweat it, Carmelita…I'm sure they're around here somewhere…"

Oh, if only Sly knew just how true his words were!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Yuri watched Katherine sing, then when her song ended, applauded appreciatively and smiled. "Doesn't she have a wonderful voice, Bentley?" Yuri observed, turning to Bentley. She smiled as she saw him staring at her, smiling that adoring smile he had just for her.

"Yeah, she does, Yuri," Bentley agreed, then shook his head. "But, not half as pretty as yours, pretty girl," he told her, believing every word he said.

Yuri blushed and looked away a moment, touched. She then turned back, and bestowed her most loving smile on her beau. That lingering gaze was only disrupted by the appearance of their waiter, who came to take their dinner orders.

Bentley cleared his throat in pleased embarrassment, and finally turned to Yuri. "Ahem! Well, my love? What would you like this evening?"

Yuri looked down at the menu, briefly consulted it, and nodded and smiled. "I would like the salad du Charlie….and, I do hope it is as good as it was last year, eh Hercule?"

Hercule, their penguin gent waiter smiled, nodding approvingly. "It is superb, Madame…is it is every year, you know. An most excellent choice, might I add?" the penguin waiter offered her with a pleased smile. "And, of course, I shall be certain to let Chef Charlie know just who it is that ordered his creation. I am sure he will ensure it is precisely the way you like it, Madame."

"Merci, that is wonderful, Hercule," Yuri replied, impressed as always with the quality of service and servers at Le Bistro Bourgeot. Yuri then frowned, and added with a smile, "Oh, I nearly forgot, ami. Could you bring me a large cup of your excellent herbal tea, if you please?"

"Very good, of course, Madame," Hercule amended, jotting the addition to her order down. He then turned to her companion, adjusting his red bow tie just so. "Now…what may I bring you, Moniseur Turtle?"

Bentley looked down at the expansive menu. "Tell you what, Hercule old boy," Bentley began, "I'll have the steak Francais…that's perfect. Er, um, and a glass of your finest cola too, please...and in a glass, if it's not too much trouble." Bentley smiled, handing over his menu to the immaculately dressed waiter. "Oh, and Hercule…do remind the chef, no tomatoes. I'm deathly allergic."

Hercule smiled magnanimously, bowing his head politely. "Oui! Rest assured, Monsieur, I shall remind him." The penguin walked off with his characteristic waddling gait, which caused both Bentley and Yuri to grin.

Yuri then looked across the table to her Bentley. "Bentley? You have never told me that you are allergic to tomatoes, mon cher," she told him.

Bentley blinked rapidly a moment, then addressed his lady. "What? You're kidding! I haven't?" Bentley asked incredulously. "Well, geez…I guess I somehow never got around to telling you about it, hon."

Yuri smiled. "Let us both agree to something, hmm, cher? After this evening, we shall tell each other everything about each other. Are we agreed?"

"D'accord!" Bentley replied, smiling. "You got yourself a deal, toots!"

"Toots?" Yuri responded, her eyes wide…then, she giggled. "You are so silly," she told him, and then she and he leaned across their table to seal their deal with a kiss.

As they were doing this, Mademoiselle Stordahlen finished yet another song, this one called 'Heaven'. She smiled at her crowd's applause, then looked around before herself. "There does seem to be more than a few couples here tonight," she observed, then laughed. "Not that I'm surprised, really. I mean, after all, isn't Paris called the 'City of Love'?" Katherine arched an eyebrow, and gave them all a most clever smile, which elicited some laughter in the crowd. She smiled again, then continued. "Now, much like many of you lucky ladies I see out in the audience this evening, I too am lucky enough to have a man who loves me." Katherine beamed softly, and an appreciative sigh wafted throught he crowd then. "Now, true…it did take me some time before I realized just how I felt about him, but thanks to a friend of mine---one who shall remain nameless!---I'm the happiest woman alive." The crowd gave her a happy soft round of applause.

Carmelita applauded along with them, then smiled, leaning over to whisper into Sly's ear. "So, handsome…think our Kitty's got to her too?" she posed, grinning.

"One never can tell, Carmelita," Sly replied cryptically, trying to stifle his brief bout of laughter.

"Now, having mentioned my beau," Katherine continued a moment later. "I would like you all to meet him…may I present to you, the love of my life, Monsieur Alexandre Perquoit."

To the accompaniment of amused applause, the audience watched as a tall slender snow leopard made his way up from the crowd and up on stage. He was a handsome fellow, with the long dark hair, an untrimmed Van Dyke beard and moustache, and dark maroon beret commonly worn by musicians. The leopard gent waved amiably to the crowd, smiling, who saw he was dressed in a t-shirt with broad black-and-white horizontal stripes, which he had tucked into slightly blousy black cargo trousers.

Naomi smiled over at Murray. "Her beau…he is a beatnik!" she observed impressed. "I had thought beatniks a thing of the past…"

Katherine kissed her Alexandre once upon his cheek, then turned toward the audience once more. "As you might of already of guessed, tonight is a night dedicated to couples. And, to honor the many couples here this evening, Alexandre and I will sing a duet," she announced. She turned to the string quartet, who began to softly play, then slipped her gloved hand into that of her beatnik beau's, and the lovely vixen tilted her head back slightly to sing:

Over and over I look in your eyes,

you are all I desire,

you have captured me.

I want to hold you,

I want to be close to you,

I never want to let go.

I wish that this night would never end,

I need to know…

Alexandre smiled and then leaned his head toward his lovely partner and joined in singing the refrain:

Could I hold you for for a lifetime?

Could I look into your eyes?

Could I have this night to share this night together?

Could I hold you close beside me?

Could I hold you for all time?

Could I could I have this kiss forever?

Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever?

Katherine wound to a halt, then smiled, watching as her Alexandre continued:

Over and over I've dreamed of this night,

now you're here by my side.

You are next to me,

I want to hold you, and touch you, taste you,

And make you want no one but me.

I wish that this kiss could never end,

oh baby, please…

Katherine rejoined him then, both of their voices harmonizing:

Could I hold you for a lifetime?

Could I look into your eyes?

Could I have this night to share this night together?

Could I hold you close beside me?

Could I hold you for all time?

Could I could I have this kiss forever?

Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever?

I don't want any night to go by,

Without you by my side.

I just want all my days

spent being next to you.

Living for just loving you,

And baby, oh, by the way…

Could I hold you for a lifetime?

Could I look into your eyes?

Could I have this night to share this night together?

Could I hold you close beside me?

Could I hold you for all time?

Could I have this kiss forever?

Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever?

They duo's song slowly wound to a halt, then the two shared a kiss, and when it ended, turned to their appreciative audience and smiled, Alexandre holding up his their joined hands in triumph.

Yuri smiled, but then frowned…thinking that for some odd reason, she could of sworn those two seemed a bit too familiar to her. "Do you know…I could swear I've seen those two somewhere before. Haven't you, mon cher?"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"What?" Bentley blinked, having to drag his gaze away from his darling Yuri's face to that of the singing couple. "Mmm, yeah…now that you mention it, they do look awfully familiar, don't they?" Bentley was about to delve into that topic, but then caught himself…knowing he was just trying to avoid the inevitable. He squared his shoulders, bucked up his courage, and smiled at the lovely woman across from him. "Maybe…but, for now at least, enough about that, Yuri dear." Bentley then laid his hand upon Yuri's own and gave her hand a fond squeeze.

"Of course," Yuri agreed, smiling at him. "Why, what would you rather speak of, hmm?"

"You do remember our promise this evening, don't you?" Bentley prompted, then grinned.

"Why, of course I do, silly," Yuri protested, then chuckled. "For, after all, was it not I that brought it up in the first place, mon cher?" She raised one eyebrow questioningly…though with a smile.

"It was," Bentley agreed, then nodded. "Okay, since it was your idea, my clever girl, I'll go first."

"Please do, cher," Yuri encouraged, gently rubbing his thick fingers with her thumb.

"Okay, let's see," Bentley began…and was suddenly reminded of the words he and Carmelita had exchanged back when she had first joined their merry band of thieves…where she had told him that someday he would meet the right girl for him, and then---if he intended to keep her---he'd have to open up himself to her fully. Well, sport, he told himself now, now's your chance. "Well, I suppose I should start off by telling you I grew up an orphan, sweetheart. Yep, it was the only home I ever knew, the Happy Campers' Orphanage. Not to say it was a happy home at first, what orphanage would be, right?"

"Oh, cher," Yuri soothed, feeling sorry for the heartache he must of endured with never having loving parents. "I am so sorry…"

"Don't be, Yuri," Bentley told her with a wan smile. "Hey, it was tough…but eventually, it was there that I met my best friends in the whole world…"

"That would be Sly and our Murray, no?" Yuri interjected softly, a compassionate smile on her lips and also reflected in her glorious eyes.

"You better believe it, hon," Bentley agreed, nodding and smiling. "Murray arrived about five years after I did, and then Sly a year after that. It was a rocky start at first…but, well, eventually we became the best of friends. Together, life there was all right…heck, sometimes it was downright enjoyable. Which was odd, seeing how we were all orphans and all that…"

"Friends can make many things bearable, cher," Yuri told him kindly and sagely.

"Yeah, you're right," Bentley replied with another adoring smile, one that left Yuri smiling and blushing softly. He cleared his throat a moment later and continued. "To make this long story a bit shorter, needless to say we three finally escaped the orphanage. After we had settled in, I did try to find my birth parents…and any family I might also have. I checked first at the Protective Services agency, but all they could tell me was that the police had brought me in as a baby. All the cops provided them was my name…and my mother's."

"Your mother?" Yuri exclaimed softly, surprised. "But, Cher…I did not know! What of her, eh?"

Bentley smiled, but then held up a hand. "Don't get too giddy, sweetie," he warned. "The only thing she left behind---besides me---was her first name."

"Ah, well…a name is something, oui?" Yuri pointed out kindly. "Do you remember what it was?"

"Yeah, I'll never forget that. Her name was Belinda," Bentley told her, his eyes glistening a bit behind his glasses.

"Ah, I see now," Yuri observed after that admission. "So that is why you so wanted one of our girls---if we have any---to be called that name, oui? To honor your mother, is that not so, cher?"

Bentley blushed and nodded. "Yeah, that's it, all right."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of that, Bentley," Yuri assured him. "So…I know you and your computers, cher…do not tell me your search ended there."

Bentley grinned at her, proud his lady was such a sharp cookie. "Give the lady a cigar," he joked, then sobered. "You are right, though. I did look around, and hacked my way into the agency databases. From there, I expanded my search to news sources…you know, to see what I could find out about her."

"And, what did you find?" Yuri asked, curious.

Bentley smiled, glad to share this personal information with someone. "Well, I found out that she had been a college professor…and a math prodigy of some sort. She taught at a school here in Paris…or there abouts. That is…until the day it burned to the ground," Bentley explained, grimacing at the end.

Yuri frowned. "It was destroyed? But, how---?" she countered.

"Look, the press covered the fire, sweetheart," Bentley told her. "The whole place burned down in one massive conflagration," he then added, looking her way, "I'm kinda surprised you hadn't heard about it. I mean, from what I remember the college was rather renown at the time, and had attracted all sorts of what your father would of called 'the right people', babe."

"Hmm, allow me to think, oui?" Yuri mused aloud, tapping her chin as she thought for a moment. Then, a moment after that her now-blue eyes went wide with recognition. "Mon Dieu! I remember now! Your poor mother must have been a mathematics professor at L'école de Genies! But, cher…that happened quite a long time ago, non?"

"It did," Bentley confirmed as he nodded. "Fire investigators---in their report, at least---reported that the place was destroyed due to some idiot's careless cigarette." Bentley sighed, thinking. "What a waste…so much talent, so much research…all destroyed by one man's laziness."

"True," Yuri agreed, then narrowed her eyes. "It was indeed a waste…for only the ground floor students and faculty made it out alive. Those on the second and third floors---poor brave dears!---all perished." Yuri said a brief prayer for those unlucky souls, then gasped as she realized something. "Bentley, mon cher…was…er, I mean, did your poor mother…" She couldn't bring herself to finish, her large eyes wide in horror.

Bentley nodded. "She was…and, she did," he responded, and went silent a long moment.

A single tear appeared in Yuri's eyes and rolled down her smoothly furred cheek, as her hand gripped her love's tightly. "Oh, Bentley…I am so truly sorry," she whispered, sorrow for his loss in her voice.

"Shh," Bentley soothed his now distraught lady love. "Yuri, I know. It's okay, hon. Really. It was hard to accept that she was gone at first…but, eh…it got better." Bentley softly caressed Yuri's hand over and over to calm her, smiling a caring smile her way. "Heck, it was her memory that egged me on to excel in math and science. It was her memory that brought out the inventor in me."

"Hmm, I had not considered that," Yuri admitted, then canted her lovely head to look at him. She then smiled. "So…your mother was your inspiration, oui?"

"You bet!" Bentley replied with a grin and a thumbs-up. "After a while I got damn good at making gadgetry. And, it was then that I began to pull my weight in our Gang…you know, making things that helped Sly with his…er, I mean, our heists. After another year or so, Sly even allowed me to work in the field for the first time. My career was mind-boggling, babe! I did things I scarcely even imagined. Er, as exciting as that all was…it all came to an end, when I was badly injured during a heist, and ended up bound in a wheelchair for nearly a year's time."

"Bentley! Mon Dieu!" Yuri gasped, aghast. "What happened, mon cher?"

Bentley waved her question away with a wave of his hand. "It'd take me hours to explain, babe. Let's just say it wasn't the high point of my life, okay? But, with Sly and Murray's help, and lots of good ol' sweat and hard work, I was walking again. And, my love, it was only a few years after that I was blessed by meeting the one and only you." Bentley fondly reached out the index finger of his free hand to softly touch Yuri's nose as he said 'you'. "Well, you pretty much know what happened after that, right?"

Yuri took Bentley's finger in her hand then pressed its tip to her lips to kiss it. "Oui, I do, Bentley. Meeting you changed my life…forever, mon cher."

"Okay, you know about me now," Bentley prompted her. "Now, what's your story, Love of My Life?" He smiled cleverly at her.

Yuri smiled in return. "Oh, so it is my turn, eh?" she teased.

Bentley nodded. "Yep! Sure is, babe…"

Yuri looked up a moment, thinking of just where to start. "Hmm, well…some of my life you've undoubtedly already heard about from Kitty and Carmelita, no?"

"Okay, I've heard some, I'll admit," Bentley allowed. "But, I want to hear it from you, sweetheart."

Yuri gave him a fond, yet mischievous smile. "Very well then. Suffice to say that I grew up with my big brother, Jacques, with our parents in our chateau here in Paris. I wanted for very little…except for my parents' time and affection. You see, mon cher…our parents---Jacques and I, that is---were often gone from home. My father for his many business ventures, while my mother had her many social obligations. As that was the case, you see, they had hired nanny after nanny to look after Jacques and myself. Now, do not get me wrong, Bentley, our nannies were wonderful women, and they treated us both like children should be. However, the one thing they were not was our parents. And, that is what my brother and I needed the most…but, alas, could not get. Needless to say, Jacques and I were both very smart and very energetic…and that being said, we often got bored."

"I can believe that," Bentley teased, smiling.

Yuri chuckled but stuck her tongue out at him in rebuke. "Hush, you," she chided him. "Do you want to hear my story or not?" Yuri pushed her lower lip out in a most adorable pout.

"I'm sorry," Bentley quickly amended. He couldn't stand long against that pout, and he knew it. "Please, do go on…"

Yuri grinned in her victory. "Merci," she said most graciously. "Hmm, now where was I? Ah, oui, I remember. To keep us busy, my mother interviewed and hired only the best tutors available for Jacques and myself. And, as this was the case, we were expected to learn. We had tutors, you see, because my parents simply abhorred the idea of any child of the Sings consorting with mere commoner. So, no…we were not allowed to go to a regular school." Yuri paused, then sighed wistfully…still wondering what a life being with other children of her age would have been like. "Hmm…now, please understand…our day did not end there---heavens, no! Our studies were just a part of what we needed to learn, my love. You see, after we finished our daily studies, we were then expected to be instructed in the fine art of being brought up in high society. Poise and grace, and all of that sort of thing, you understand."

"I take it that wasn't the highlight of your day, huh?" Bentley surmised with a smile.

"Oui, it was not," Yuri allowed, smiling at his gentle teasing. "My mother's instruction was not pleasant all the time. She was very strict…particularly with me. She wanted me to be a lady…in all ways. The veritable jewel of the Sings, she wanted me to be."

"Well, looks to me that she succeeded, babe," Bentley observed, his eyes bright as he gazed at her in blatant admiration.

Yuri couldn't help but smile lovingly at him. "You are just prejudiced when it comes to me, mon cher," she pointed out, laughing.

"Am not," Bentley countered, smiling. "You are a jewel, Yuri Sing," he told her proudly, honestly. "The loveliest one I've ever seen…and ever will."

"Oh, cher," Yuri sighed with a doting smile at the man of her life. She then blushed, and proceeded to playfully scold him. "What flattery! Why, before you know it you shall tell me that you are in love with me…"

"I am…and you know it, sweetheart," Bentley assured her, lifting her hand to kiss the back of it fervently.

Yuri felt her heart flutter in her chest, and then felt a most pleasant warmth move through herself. She blessed whatever angel watched over her and had led her to come to know---then love!---this unimposing yet truly amazing man. "I do know…and cannot believe what a lucky woman I am."

Further discussion was brought to a temporary halt, as Hercule arrived with their meals and beverages. "Bon appetite, mon amis," he urged with a smile.

"Merci, Hercule," Yuri replied, giving him a thankful smile…one that resulted in Hercule blushing happily.

"It is a pleasure, and you are most welcome, Madame," Hercule assured her, then nodded politely to Bentley, then turned and headed off to his next assignment.

Bentley picked up his chilled glass of cola, then looked over to his Yuri. "Here's to you, Yuri…my love, my life," he said by way of an impromptu toast. He then held his glass out to the center of the table.

"Merci," Yuri replied, charmed by this man's love and devotion. "I love you, Bentley…forever." She clinked her mug of tea against Bentley's glass, smiling a loving smile…just for him, and him alone.

As the two began to eat their suppers, Katherine and Alex began to sing another duet, this one of the song 'A Whole New World'. As the two finished later, then bowed to the crowd's enthusiastic applause, the two entertainers looked at one another. Then, Alexandre leaned over to whisper something into Katherine's ear, to which she nodded, then gave him a quick kiss before he bowed again, before her left the stage. "I hope you have enjoyed the show so far," Katherine told her audience. "My handsome fella informed me that he needed to take himself a break…you know, to take care of things, and to clear his throat, that sort of thing." Katherine then nodded, and gave her audience a knowing sort of look. "You see, my Alexandre…he is, how you say, more used to instrumental work instead of vocals, like myself. So, while he is taking care of his needs, I will sing you all another song. Is that okay with everyone?" She smiled at the crowd's pleased applause. "Very well then. This song I intend to sing is a very special one to me," she told them all. "I first heard it from my mother, who told me that she herself first heard it when she had just begun to date my father."

Katherine smiled indulgently at the soft 'aww' that rippled through her audience then, as the more sentimental sorts gave their vocal approval of her choice of song. She then nodded over at the quartet once more, who began to play. Katherine then moved to the edge of the stage and began to sing her song:

When I first saw you, I already knew,

There was something inside of you.

Something I thought that I would never find,

Angel of Mine.

I look at you, lookin' at me,

Now I know why they say the best things are free.

I'm gonna love you, boy, you are so fine,

Angel of Mine.

How you changed my world you'll never know.

I'm different now, you helped me grow.

You came into my life, sent from above.

When I lost all hope, you showed me love.

I'm checkin' for ya, boy, you're right on time,

Angel of Mine.

Sean grinned, liking this song the pretty little vixen was singing. For, after all, was not his pet name for the lovely Svetlana 'Angel'? How apropos, he thought, grinning broader now, flicking his glance again and again to his 'angel'.

Nothing means more to me than what we share.

No one in this whole world can ever compare.

Last night, the way you moved is still on my mind,

Angel of Mine.

Sean felt compelled in a way. He suddenly felt nervous…but, somehow, someway, he had to do **something**! The opportunity was too good to let pass him by. So, his heart pounding like mad in his chest, the inspired lynx gent leaned his face toward her cute little ear. And, so when Katherine sang 'Angel of Mine' the next time…he whispered into Svetlana's ear. "O Angel of Mine."

Svetlana was briefly startled…as she had been paying rapt attention to the vixen songstress. But, she blinked as she heard Sean's husky voice say distinctly into her ear that she was his Angel. Svetlana felt her cheeks flush, and she suddenly couldn't seem to catch her breath. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her eyes moved from watching Katherine to look over into Sean's incredible green eyes. She looked for a long searching moment, then smiled shyly, yet fondly at the man who found her so angelic. Her heart melted and her eyes gazed at him with soft thanks and happiness.

What you mean to me you'll never know.

Deep inside I need to show.

You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above).

When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy, you showed me love).

I'm checkin' for ya, boy, you're right on time (Right on Time).

Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)!

"Angel of Mine," Sean again softly crooned into his Svetlana's ear, smiling as she then rested her sweet head upon his shoulder, snuggling her cheek to him. Sean put his arm around her gently. "Me pretty wee Angel," he professed to Svetlana, feeling as if his heart would pound right out of his chest at any moment.

I never knew I could feel each moment,

As if it were new.

Every breath that I take, the love that we make,

I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)…

When I first saw you I already knew,

There was something inside of you,

Something I thought that I would never find,

Angel of Mine.

Svetlana felt herself tingle right to the tips of her fur! The feeling of Sean's manly voice saying such sweet things into her ear as he softly held her to his side was simply breathtaking…almost literally for the startled little tigress. But, oh she would not of traded this special moment for anything! Not for every ruble in Russia! She looked up into Sean's nervous yet smiling face, then smiled adoringly at him, then leaned forward and up to softly kiss his cheek once, then twice…hoping that he could understand what he was doing to her with his sweet singing and even sweeter gentleness just now.

You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah),

When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy, you showed me love, uh huh).

I'm checkin' for ya, boy, you're right on time (But, boy your right on time),

Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)!

Sean pressed his cheek to the top of Svetlana's head, inhaling the scent of jasmine in her silky dark hair. He gently rocked the sweet woman beside him now in time with Katherine's song, being sure to sing himself at 'Angel of Mine' each time. He remembered the magical feeling the first time he had hugged Svetlana this way…and, much to his pleasure, that hadn't changed at all. It was still magical to feel this amazing girl beside him. His senses drank her in…her soft, silky, scented hair, her warmth, her softness and womanliness. She was absolutely amazing!

How you changed my world, you'll never know.

I'm different now, you helped me grow.

I look at you lookin' at me,

Now I know why they say the best things are free.

I'm checkin' for ya, boy, you're right on time.

Angel of Mine

Sean looked down, and saw Svetlana look up at the same time. "Angel. Of. Mine," Sean told her as Katherine began to sing her dramatic ending.

Svetlana grinned, her heart in her eyes that moment. Oh, but what she felt for this handsome yet gentle ex-warrior just now! Like how he could say such sweet things…and make her believe them! Like…how feeling herself in his arms felt so good, so right…like nothing she'd ever felt before. Like…like, how her heart finally was lowering its defenses…and was allowing this sweet man to touch her, to know her. She knew that feeling…and, this time at least, she rejoiced. She was falling in love! "Oh, Sean…I---" she began.

"Svetlana," Sean said at the same time. "I---"

"I love you," they both stated simultaneously…then grinned in joyous embarrassment. Sean hugged her to him and sniffed back tears of happiness. "I love yeh, me wee bonny angel."

"Oh, da!" Svetlana cried softly, so happy that tears ran down her cheeks too. "And I love you too, my Sean. My sweet Sean."

Katherine sung the last note of her song, then smiled and bowed as the crowd burst into thunderous applause. She bowed and bowed again, the crowd finally getting to their feet to cheer her. She felt slightly overwhelmed…but, in a good way, if that made any sense.

She knew that had been the reason that her Alexandre---heck, who was she fooling anyway!---her Ling had finally dashed off-stage and outside. He might be a good actor, now true, but he hated performing in front of others. Katherine…er, I mean, Kitty then smiled to herself, as she held her hands up and waved at her adoring crowd. Even as she showed her own appreciation, her cleverly concealed blue eyes sought out her friends and found them. They were all standing up, cheering her…and Kitty nearly felt herself burst into happy tears. But, she controlled herself longer, mostly by wondering which of her friends had seen through her clever disguise she had worn this evening…


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Katherine---Kitty, that is!---smiled again as she moved back and forth upon the stage, cagily taking a look at the clock. It told her that she had time for a couple more songs yet. And, that being the case, our cleverly disguised vixen stopped her staged pacing, and moved to center stage and forward toward her pleased audience. "I am so pleased to have such a wonderful audience this evening," Katherine said, giving them a quick thankful curtsy. Their applause made the little vixen smile broadly. "Unfortunately, my friends, I have enough time remaining tonight for only two more songs…"

The audience groaned softly, not wanting their time with the clever entertainer to end just yet.

"Now now…c'mon, don't worry, my friends," Katherine told them with a clever grin. "I've spoken with Jean-Pierre, and he's most graciously offered me the opportunity to sing here every Friday evening from now on…er, and as long as my other boss doesn't figure out that I'm moonlighting, that is…"

The crowd broke into a round of rousing cheering, which left Katherine smiling and blushing. "You are all far too kind," she protested…though very weakly.

"Now…in a token of my gratitude to our host, Jean-Pierre, for his allowing me the opportunity to sing here, I would like to dedicate this next song to my newest boss. Please, a round of applause for your magnificent host! Let's hear it for Jean-Pierre!" Katherine tucked her microphone under her arm and led the audience in an enthusiastic round of applause for the proprietor of Le Bistro Bourgeot.

Jean-Pierre bowed solicitiously and even got to his feet to wave to his patrons, his cheeks pink from his most surprised pleasure. "Merci. Merci beaucoup…one and all!" he called out before re-taking his seat.

One energetic young anonymous woman called out, "What are you doing later, handsome?"

Katherine---as well as many others---laughed at Jean-Pierre's blush turned nearly scarlet under his snowy-white fur. "Careful now, ladies," Katherine cleverly cautioned. "Our Jean-Pierre is indeed a handsome devil…but, alas for all you girls out there, his heart's already taken. Yep, by none other than your own Mistress of Ceremonies, the lovely Paulette!" Katherine searched the crowd and spotted Paulette seated beside Jean-Pierre. "In fact, gals…she's already right where you'd expect her to be. See?" The spotlight that had been on Katherine moved over to spotlight the clearly surprised Paulette, seated beside Jean-Pierre, who being a gentleman, stood up to shield her from the attention. "Aw, what a couple, huh, folks? Let's hear it for Jean-Pierre and his Paulette, all right?"

The crowd rose to their feet, applauding them happily. Jean-Pierre glared a moment, then shrugged and wanly smiled. He then turned to help Paulette to her feet, then took her hand and raised it to his lips to kiss the back of it. He then smiled at the shyly smiling Paulette, and then both of them bowed and re-took their seats.

"Thanks, Boss," Katherine commented roguishly, which elicited a laugh from Jean-Pierre himself. "Now, this next song isn't the most romantic one, I'll grant you…but, trust me…you'll find it appropriate."

Katherine turned towards the string quartet, who now had somehow added a couple of trumpet players. "Okay, fellas….hit it," she instructed, and they began to play the intro to her song. Katherine smiled, then began to sing:

Ma cher Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride

and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight.

And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a

chair as the dining room proudly presents -

your dinner!

Be our guest! Be our guest!

Put our service to the test.

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cheri,

and we'll provide the rest

Soup du jour,

Hot hors d'oeuvres,

why, we only live to serve!

Try the grey stuff,

It's delicious!

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!

They can sing, they can dance,

after all, Miss, this is France!

The crowd laughed at that!

And a dinner here is never second-best!

Go on, unfold your menu,

take a glance, and then you'll

Be our guest,

Oui, our guest,

Be our guest!

Beef ragout,

Cheese soufflé,

Pie and pudding 'en flambe'!

We'll prepare and serve with flair,

A culinary cabaret!

You're alone,

And you're scared,

But the banquet's all prepared!

No one's gloomy or complaining,

while the flatware's entertaining!

We tell jokes! I do tricks

with my fellow candlesticks!

And it's all in perfect taste,

that you can bet!

Come on and lift your glass,

you've won your own free pass

To be out guest.

If you're stressed,

It's fine dining we suggest.

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

It's a guest! It's a guest!

Sakes alive, well, I'll be blessed!

Wine's been poured, and thank the Lord

I've had the napkins freshly pressed!

With dessert, she'll want tea,

And, my dear, that's fine with me

While the cups do their soft-shoein'

I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!

I'll get warm, piping hot,

Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?

Clean it up! We want the company impressed!

We've got a lot to do!

Is it one lump or two?

For you, our guest!

She's our guest!

She's our guest!

She's our guest!

Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!

Life is so unnerving,

For a servant who's not serving,

He's not whole, without a soul to wait upon.

Ah, those good old days when we were useful...

Suddenly, those good old days are gone

Ten years we've been rusting,

Needing so much more than dusting,

Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!

Most days we just lay around the castle,

Flabby, fat and lazy,

You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

Be our guest! Be our guest!

Our command is your request!

It's been years since we've had anybody here,

and we're obsessed…

With your meal, with your ease,

Yes, indeed, we aim to please!

While the candlelight's still glowing,

Let us help you, We'll keep going,

Course by course, one by one,

'Til you shout, 'Enough! I'm done!'

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest!

Tonight you'll prop your feet up,

But for now, let's eat up!

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Please, be our guest!

Katherine ended this song of hers nearly out of breath, but glowing and smiling. The crowd erupted into an amused round of cheery applause. The busy wait staff of Le Bistro Bourgeot, conscientious one and all, all laughed and as hurriedly as they could freed their hands up so that they too could applaud. Katherine blushed at their ovation, bowing yet again and repeatedly until the crowd's zeal finally abated. "Thanks! Er, I mean, merci," Katherine replied to them all, still softly blushing. "Okay, folks…I'm noticing that I've only got time left for one more song." She held up a hand to forestall any interruptions. "…and, as that's the case, I'll allow a request from anyone in the audience."

The crowd softly buzzed with conversation, as the patrons dining there this evening tried to figure out what to do.

Katherine smiled, then beckoned a bit sultrily with her adoring crowd. "C'mon! I know that one of you have a special song they'd like me to sing? Hurry it up, people…time's a-waistin'!"

Sly smiled, then nodded to himself, knowing precisely what to do. He grinned even wider and beckoned the nearest waitress over, so that he could whisper his request into the zebra woman's twitching ear. "Got that?" he asked her softly.

The waitress grinned over at Sly, then nodded. She then headed purposefully toward the stage, and then up to where a very curious Katherine stood waiting. The waitress then leaned close and whispered the odd request she had received.

Meanwhile, Carmelita eyed her beau just a bit suspiciously. "Okay, Ringtail…what are you up to, mister?" she demanded.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, querera," Sly promised, smiling over dashingly at his overly suspicious lady love.

"Ooh, that's a good one," Katherine opined, then thoughtfully thanked the woman, who departed the stage. Once she was alone again, Katherine readdressed her audience. "Okay, folks... it seems that some anonymous gentleman in the audience would like for me to sing a song called 'Kiss the Girl'."

"Sly Cooper!" Carmelita hissed as she caught the title of the song Sly had requested. "Ooh, you are such a flirt, buster!"

Sly quieted her a bit after that with a full-power kiss that left Carmelita very glad she was sitting down.

"Hey, no cheating!" Kitty chided the raccoon and his lovely vixen companion. An appreciative soft laughter filled the room, then the crowd settled in to hear Katherine's final song…whatever it might be.

Katherine smiled softly to herself, arching one dark brow briefly. For, Katherine had seen Sly talking to the waitress only moments before. "Eh, who am I to disagree. 'Kiss the Girl' it is!" she said laughing, a pleasant amused laugh. And so, request in hand---so to speak---she began her final song of the evening:

There you see her,

sitting there across the way.

She don't got a lot to say,

But there's something about her.

And you don't know why,

But you're dying to try,

You wanna

Kiss the girl!

Yes, you want her.

Look at her, you know you do.

Possible she wants you too.

There is one way to ask her.

It don't take a word,

Not a single word, go on and

Kiss the Girl!

Sha la la la la la!

My oh my!

Look like the boy's too shy.

He ain't gonna kiss the girl!

Sha la la la la la!

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame, too bad.

You're gonna miss the girl.

Now's your moment

(ya ya)

Floating in a blue lagoon

(ya ya ya)

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

(ya ya ya ya ya)

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word until you

kiss the girl!

Sha la la la la la!

Don't be scared,

You've got the mood prepared,

Go on and kiss the girl (woah-woah!)

Sha la la la la la!

Don't stop now!

Don't try to hide it how,

you wanna kiss the girl (woah-woah!)

Sha la la la la la!

Float along, and listen to the song.

The song say, kiss the girl (woah-woah!)

Sha la la la la!

The music play,

Do what the music say,

You gotta kiss the girl!

You gotta, kiss the girl!

Katherine ended her song with her hands clasped together against her cheek, her long-lashed eyes a-flutter, a silly grin on her face. The crowd burst into applause, which only became greater when Alexandre reappeared off-stage and dashed over to match words to action and promptly kissed a dutifully surprised Katherine upon her tingling lips.

The crowd cheered, then whooped as Kitty and Ling's (heck, who am I trying to fool here, huh?) kiss lingered on and on. Ling finally broke off his kiss to gaze softly into Kitty's eyes, which fluttered open. She smiled at her fella, and they both linked hands and then raised them above their heads, then bowed once more for the benefit of their cheering audience.

It was then that Paulette---as Mistress of Ceremonies, remember? ---re-took the stage and smiled. "Monsieurs and Mademoiselles…Katherine Stordahlen! Is she not wonderful?" Paulette observed to one and all. The crowd's demonstrative applause gave her her answer. Paulette then moved off-stage a moment, then re-appeared, now holding a large bouquet of lovely pink roses, which she handed over to Kitty with a smile, then a thankful kiss on each of the little vixen's cheeks.

"Merci! Merci to you all!" Kitty proclaimed, blowing a kiss to her appreciative audience. She then turned toward them again, and made a quieting gesture. "Please! Could I have your attention for one moment longer?"

Her audience reluctantly quieted after a while, and re-took their seats. Kitty then moved forward again---Ling by her side---and gazed out at them all. "Thank you. Now, first of all, I would like to thank all of you for being such a kind and gracious audience," Kitty said, then paused, and continued. "A couple of last-minute items for you all before we leave for the evening. First, I know two people in this very room---well, more than just them, but never mind that!--- I've watched these two all night long. They do know me….alas, but they don't recognize me at this moment. Please allow me to say that I hope these special two will be deliriously and most deservedly happy as they are this night forever into the future."

The sentimentalists in the crowd again 'aww'-ed to Kitty's proclaimation, many of the crowd searching around for this 'mystery' couple.

"Just to show these friends of mine I'm on to them…allow me to merely say to the woman…I just love your wig, lady," Kitty announced, her green eyes laughing. The crowd laughed a bit nervously and softly, still at a loss as to whom Kitty was referring to. Kitty then continued. "My other hint to the lovely couple: do tell our mutual friend that I'll be at your doorstep tomorrow promptly at eight!" Kitty then laughed, and gestured at her clothing dramatically. "Just don't expect me to look like this, okay?"

"Mon Dieu!" Naomi gasped, as she adroitly put two and two together herself.

"Huh?" Murray asked his lady love, whose amber eyes were huge right at that moment. "Naomi? Sweetie? Are you okay?"

There were similar reactions at all the tables where the extended Cooper Gang sat…with the notable exception of Sly himself, of course. The clever raccoon Master Thief had figured that particular riddle out long ago.

It was the lovely---yet disguised---Yuri Sing that finally put it into words, however. "Bentley, cher!" she gasped out loud. "We have been listening to our very own Kitty and Ling sing to us all evening long!" Yuri was flabbergasted!

"Well, I'll be, babe," Bentley observed after blinking his eyes a couple of times. "I guess we have at that. Hey, I guess we finally figured out why those two looked so familiar, huh?"

"Indeed, mon cher. Indeed," Yuri agreed, even as she looked up and saw Kitty give her a small smile and a wink. Yuri could only laugh, and then blow a kiss up to her devilishly clever friend.

"Well, folks," Kitty told them all. "Good night, everyone…and best of luck to you, my friend!" Kitty---with Ling in tow, of course---scampered down off-stage and disappeared.

Yuri frowned at Kitty's rather cryptic remark, then looked oddly over at Bentley, her blue eyes confused. "Hmm…I wonder what that scamp meant by that?" Yuri inquired, rubbing her chin idly in curiosity.

Bentley sweated bullets on the inside, but somehow managed to keep somewhat cool on the exterior. "Er, umm…hey, it's Kitty, babe…like I would have any idea, you know? Eh, ahem…you about ready to go, sweetheart?" Bentley asked as he helped Yuri on with her coat.

"Oui, I am ready, cher," Yuri replied, her expression brightening as her beau thoughtfully helped her on with her coat…no easy task for a pregnant lady.

Now, Bentley mused within his own head, comes the hard part. He smiled as adoringly as he could at his Yuri as she faced him. "Great!" he told her. "Then, let's go, shall we?"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Jean-Pierre caught sight of Bentley and Yuri preparing to leave out of the corner of his eye, and got to his feet himself. He then leaned over to look first into his Paulette's big doe-like brown eyes, then whispered, "I will return soon, cheri," he told her, "There is something I must do."

Paulette looked over to see what Jean-Pierre was looking at, then smiled in understanding. "Oui, of course, cher," she replied, giving him a fond smile. "While you attend to your friends, I shall see if what I can do with our delightful Ms. Petro---as well as her many friends, no?"

"Merci, mon belle cheri," Jean-Pierre responded, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. Jean-Pierre then headed directly toward Yuri and Bentley, but could not but help remembering the look of dismay on Kitty's pretty face when his Paulette had shown the little vixen what she would be wearing this evening.

Bentley had just finished helping Yuri on with her coat when Jean-Pierre arrived. He smiled at his two friends---one dear, the other new---and observed, "Well, Amis…I trust this evening has been one to remember, no?"

"Oh, oui, it has, dear Jean-Pierre," Yuri replied, gazing thankfully over at her 'uncle'. Yuri then asked the question that had been on her mind. "So, Uncle… just how long has Kitty been asking for a job from you, hmm?" Yuri's now blue eyes were oddly intent.

"Ah, that," Jean Pierre replied with a tiniest hint of a blush. "Well, Yuri, she first proposed the idea but a few weeks ago. She said she'd like to take a part-time job at my establishment, you see. I asked what she had in mind…and she told me she would like to sing, if that would be all right. I was intrigued, I will admit, and I auditioned her. Well, once I heard her sing, I was most impressed…so, I hired her on the spot!" Jean-Pierre then shrugged in a very French manner. "That is all there is to it, ami. Nothing more, nothing less…I assure you."

"So you say," Yuri protested softly, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "So, if that is the case---as you say---then would you care to explain about her wearing that disguise this evening?"

Jean-Pierre shifted on his feet uncomfortably, not willing---nor able!---to look Yuri in the eye that moment. "Er, well, as to that…your Kitty explained to me that the disguise was necessary in the event that any of her associates from her primary job might end up dining here. One can never be too careful when moonlighting, you know…"

"Ah, but of course," Yuri replied, though the tone in her voice implied she was still far from convinced.

Jean-Pierre waved away her suspicions for the moment. "But enough on that subject, no?" he proposed with a big smile. "I am very pleased that I caught you before you two could leave. For, let us say, I have a small surprise for you both."

Yuri looked to Bentley, who could only look back and shrug. "A surprise?" Yuri questioned, but smiled.

"Oui, cheri…you shall see. Come!" Jean-Pierre proclaimed, then asked them to follow him. He led them to the rear of his establishment, down a dimly lit hallway, until they stopped before an ornate-looking elevator. He grinned cleverly at his friends, then summoned the elevator. It came rather quickly…a bit too quickly in Yuri's point of view. Jean-Pierre waited for the bronze doors to open fully, then grandly beckoned for them to enter. "This way, this way, please," Jean-Pierre urged them, moving inside after them.

"Jean-Pierre," Yuri demanded softly, "what are you up to, Uncle?"

"Patience, please," Jean-Pierre replied cryptically, giving Yuri a wink. "It will be worth the wait…you shall see."

Meanwhile, as Jean-Pierre led his friends up in their gilded elevator, Paulette too had been busy. She clandestinely led the others of the Cooper Gang---Naomi and Murray, Sly and Carmelita, Sean and Svetlana, and Maria and Jack---up the back stairs toward the very same destination her Jean-Pierre was leading the happy couple. Oddly enough though, this entourage did not include Kitty and her Ling. Very interesting…don't you think?

"Hurry, amis," Paulette urged them all, her heels echoing in the confines of the stuffy stairwell. "We must be in position before my Jean-Pierre and his party arrives, no?" Thus, it was a somewhat disheveled group that arrived at their destination, and followed their strict---yet kind---taskmistress to their appointed place of concealment.

"Ah, here we are," Jean-Pierre announced cheerily as the elevator chimed its arrival at its destination. Jean-Pierre then held the 'door close' button on the elevator a moment. "Now…I must ask you both to close your eyes."

"Jean-Pierre?" Yuri responded, eyeing him warily.

"Peace, Yuri," Jean-Pierre pleaded softly. "It will all be worth it…I promise."

"Very well," Yuri conceded, then grinned. "I shall be patient then…for you, my friend."

"Merci," Jean-Pierre thanked her, then reiterated his request. "Now, eyes closed the both of you…now."

Yuri looked once at Bentley, who could do nothing more than grin and shrug his shoulders. They both closed their eyes, taking each other's hand.

Jean-Pierre sighed fondly at the sight of the two…who were so much in love this magical evening in Paris. He then took Yuri's free hand in his own, and pushed the 'door open' button. The polished bronze doors slid almost noiselessly open.

Yuri's nostrils twitched as she caught the smell of fresh air, and water, and---alas! ---the smell of exhaust fumes and other less-than-pleasant things as well. She smiled as she felt the caress of the wind on her face, then her sensitive ears began to pick up the sounds of hustle and bustle, as well as the pleasing music of the street performers too, if she was not mistaken. "Jean-Pierre…where have you brought us, hmm?" she asked.

Jean-Pierre led his favorite 'niece' and her fiancé to within a half-meter of the observation fence, then halted them. He smiled, then leaned over to gently kiss Yuri's cheek in near adoration. "Open your eyes, Cheri…and look!" he told her softly.

Yuri opened her lovely eyes, and promptly gasped, her hand flying up to cover her open mouth. She could see that they all now stood upon the observation deck that rose two stories above the roof of the restaurant. She blinked as she gazed out before her and could see the Seine, and the bright lights and glamour that was Paris at night. She could easily see many of the sights of Paris from their vantage point…the Eiffel Tower, the Arc d'Triomphe, even the Louvre. "Oh, Jean-Pierre…" she whispered, almost speechless from what was before her.

"She is magnificent, is she not?" Jean-Pierre asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"As lovely a lady as she always is, mon ami," Yuri replied, her eyes shining with happiness. Yuri blinked, then turned toward Jean-Pierre, only to see him winked cleverly over at Bentley, who grinned back, and nodded his thanks. Ah, Yuri told to herself, the plot finally unwinds, it seems…

"Well, as beautiful as all this truly is, I do have patrons to see to, alas," Jean-Pierre told her with regret. "So…you two, adieu…and, enjoy." He then took his leave, and left them to themselves.

"Oh, cher…isn't this beautiful?" Yuri said in hushed tones.

"Yeah, it really is," Bentley told Yuri, squeezing her hand gently. "But, pretty as it is…it pales in comparison to you, sweetheart."

Yuri felt her heart speed up, and a nervous sort of excitement swept through her just then. However, that didn't keep her from looking over at Bentley, giving him knowing look, then a smile. "I saw that wink Jean-Pierre gave you, Bentley…you planned this whole thing, didn't you?" she accused him with a loving smile.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did," Bentley responded. "So, babe… do you like it?"

"Oui! It is tres manufique, mon cher amour," Yuri replied, letting go of Bentley's hand so she could wrap her arm around his shoulders and pull him close to herself.

Bentley shivered…and not from the cold, either! "Good, I'm glad," he confessed. "But, hey look, this is only the beginning, babe." Bentley then took a deep breath---figuratively, as well as literally---and thought to himself: it's now or never, pal. He put his arm around her hips and hugged her softly to himself. "Yuri. Look, honey…we've known each other for how long now...almost a year, right?"

Yuri thought a moment, then nodded her head. "Oui, something along those lines, cher. Why do you ask?" she inquired, smiling down at him.

Bentley looked up into her sweet face. "Well, in that time, I'd say we've both grown to know that we love each other more than anything. Right?" Bentley answered, then asked.

Yuri smiled, then stroked Bentley's cheek. "Oui, that is true, cher. But, do go on, s'il vous plait," Yuri told him, wondering exactly where all of this was going.

Meanwhile, three meters away---hidden behind the large air-conditioning unit---all of the extended Cooper Gang---well, sans Kitty and Ling---stood clandestinely watching the show with wonder and awe.

Bentley---unaware he had company!---continued. "We've had quite a time, haven't we, babe?" He laughed softly a moment, then said, "Remember the day you told me you were pregnant, Yuri?"

Yuri giggled softly, then touched Bentley's cheek again. "Ah, oui…I do indeed," she assured him with a grin.

Bentley grinned too. "Yeah, then in that case you'll also remember that I was so shocked with your news that I fainted deadaway," he added, laughing softly.

Yuri grinned, then giggled once more. "Oui, I remember that too, mon cher," Yuri agreed, smiling still.

Bentley blushed, but soldiered on. "Yeah, well…" he began, only to be cut off by Yuri.

"I was so touched by that," Yuri confessed to him. "I know I may sound a bit silly…but, I was charmed by your reaction." Yuri then paused, and then grinned. "Oh, and by the way you spoil me so ever after that time, Bentley."

"Spoil you?" Bentley countered, then grinned and shrugged. "Okay, so maybe I do spoil you a bit," he confessed. "But, I mean, no guy could blame me! Yuri, you are too good to be true, babe. You're beautiful, you're talented, and you are probably the kindest, most considerate woman I've met." Bentley then grimaced a moment, then grinned. "Not that I've met all that many woman, mind you."

Yuri felt a warm tingling course through her as she heard Bentley describe her so glowingly. It was still amazing to her that any man could see her as her Bentley did, and could tell her these things with such earnest truthfulness in his eyes when he did so. "You are too hard on yourself, mon cher," Yuri told him. "You are only shy…and, that is not a bad thing, I think."

Bentley grinned again. "Yeah, I'm just glad that Kitty and Carmelita pushed me hard enough so that I could get past that to tell you how I felt about you, babe," he told her. "I mean, left to my own devices…I'd still be following you around like some love-sick school boy."

Yuri giggled at that. "Oh, I don't know about that, cher," she posed. "It was that same shyness that attracted me to you, you know. Well, that and your openness and honesty, of course." She then leaned down to softly buss his lips with her own. "I will say this time and time again, Bentley…you are a puzzle to me. One I can look forward to a lifetime to figure out…if I ever do."

Bentley felt his heart ache then, a sweet sort of ache, though. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Yuri Sing?" he asked in a choked sort of voice, as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him just that moment.

"That is easy to answer, cher," Yuri told him very matter-of-factly. "You gave me yourself, Bentley darling…and what more could a girl ever ask of her man?"

Bentley grinned, then pressed his head against Yuri's side fiercely a long moment. "Okay, I'll buy that, hon," he laughed softly. "Look, I haven't had lots of happiness in my life---okay, until recently---so, this is all sort of new to me, understand?"

"Oui, I do," Yuri told him. "I understand…all too well, cher."

Bentley then looked up at her again, and smiled. "Yeah, that's right. You probably do," he conceded, then gazed up, searching into her exquisite eyes. "Yet another reason why I love you, woman."

"I love you too, amour," Yuri told him in a husky voice, trying hard to let this unassuming fellow know how much she loved him.

"Look, Yuri," Bentley then girded himself to do what a man had to do. "I've never been this happy in all my life. And, that is due mostly to you, babe."

"Oh, cher," Yuri whispered, feeling herself on the verge of happy tears.

"But," Bentley then added, surprising his Yuri to no end.

"What?" Yuri squeaked, her big blue eyes blinking rapidly a moment.

"But, I'm not truly happy just yet," Bentley told her, taking both of her hands in his own a moment.

"Is there something I can do, Bentley?" Yuri asked, feeling a certain tightness in her chest, a terrible feeling of near dread.

"Nope," Bentley told her, and Yuri felt her heart lurch in her chest. "That's got to come from me, babe. Look, Yuri…you've made me the happiest man on Earth, okay? But, for me to be truly, really happy…there's one more question I've got to ask you."

"Anything, cher!" Yuri assured him, her tail softly lashing behind her now, her ears swiveling flat against her head. "Please…ask me."

Bentley grinned at that, which made Yuri blink and pause a moment. "Okay…but, remember you asked me to." Bentley then released his hold on his Yuri, reached into the front pocket of his trousers, and palmed the black box he'd carried with him for these many weeks. He then led Yuri over to one of the ornate metal chairs on the deck, and helped her to sit.

"Bentley?" Yuri asked, sniffling a bit. "Are you---?" She thought he was going to tell her that he was leaving her!

"Yep!" Bentley told her…then, promptly dropped to his knees before the startled Yuri Sing. "Babe…I love you," he told her passionately. "I can't even imagine a day without you, Yuri Sing. I don't ever want a day without you again. And, there's only one sure way for me to do that, so…"

Yuri blinked again, nervously sweeping her long black hair back over her shoulders. What was going on? She wanted to know, but was truly afraid to ask just then.

"Ahem!" Bentley then opened his right fist and showed Yuri a small black box he held there. He then opened the box, dazzling her with a brilliant plain gold ring with an opulent diamond, flanked by two smaller deep blue sapphires. "Yuri Sing…will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?" There! Bentley told himself, I did it!

"Pardonnez moi?" Yuri squeaked, her large eyes now huge in her surprise. "What did you just say?"

Now, it was Bentley's turn to squirm. "Er, ahem," he stammered, then bucked himself up. A guy had to fight for his woman, even against himself! "I said…Yuri Sing, will you marry me?"

Yuri sat there completely still a moment, as her brain clawed about, trying to figure out what was happening. Then, like some proverbial light-bulb lighting above her head, it dawned on the lovely snow leopard what her beau, her love, her man had just asked her. Yuri looked first to Bentley's waiting face, then to the ring he showed her, then back to his face once more. "Oui! Oh, oui…I should consider myself the luckiest woman alive to have you as my husband, Bentley! So, yes! Yes, I shall marry you!"

"You will?" Bentley gasped, then laughed out loud in glee. "Oh, man! That's terrific! Oh, that's just---"

Yuri cut her Bentley off when she canted her head and pressed her eager lips to his to seal their proposal…in proper Parisian fashion!

"Woo!" Bentley finally managed after Yuri let him go. "I guess I'll take that as a 'yes', huh?" he said woozily.

"Of course I said yes, you silly man," Yuri confirmed with a gentle laugh. "Now, do be a gentleman and put your ring upon my finger, s'il vous plait."

Bentley grinned, then extracted the ring from its place in its box, then gently, lovingly took Yuri's slender hand in his own, and eased the stunning ring upon her left ring finger. "It's kind of pretty, isn't it?" Bentley observed, then grinned, adding, "Although it sort of pales in comparison to the girl that's wearing it, mind you…"

Yuri giggled, then kissed Bentley quickly again, her eyes alight with happiness. "Bentley, have you been taking lessons in flattery from that rascally friend of yours again?" she questioned, then laughed softly. "Because, if that is the case, I wonder if he might be available to teach an advanced course for you…"

Bentley gaped at Yuri, who grinned cleverly, then laughed, hugging her where she sat. "Damn. You had me going there for a moment, babe," Bentley told her, chuckling. He then canted his head and wiggled an eyebrow her way. "Though, I could talk to Sly…if you'd like…"

Yuri giggled again, feeling as if she were almost floating just now. "No, that's not necessary, cher. I happen to like you just the way you are, you know," she confessed. She then paused to look down at the engagement ring upon her finger, which sparkled in the soft light of the observation deck. "Bentley, I am so impressed…this ring is simply gorgeous!"

"Thanks," Bentley replied, then chuckled again. "Though, the credit belongs to Naomi…she's the one who helped me pick it out for you, babe."

"Naomi...?" Yuri mused aloud, then frowned. It was only then that she realized something. "All of them. They all knew you intended to propose to me then…didn't they?" she accused.

"Well, yeah," Bentley admitted, just a bit sheepishly. "I guess I was kind of excited, sweetie…"

"Everyone knew…but me. Is that what you are telling me?" Yuri continued, eyeing him sharply.

"Do not judge him so harshly, Yuri," Naomi chided her friend as she stepped out from behind the air-conditioning unit just then. "What man could not be excited to propose to the beautiful Yuri Sing?"

"Naomi!" Yuri exclaimed, blinking furiously. "H-Have you been there the entire time, ami?"

"We all have been…each and every glorious moment, pretty girl," Sly helpfully added for Yuri's sake. He turned to Bentley, and clapped a congratulatory hand on his smaller friend's shoulder. "Nice bit of work, pal. Congrats, Bentley…you've got yourself quite a lady there."

"Don't I though?" Bentley agreed, grinning over at Yuri, who could only smile back indulgently at her fiance.

"So…since everyone's seen the whole thing but us," an irked Kitty Petro observed just then as she and Ling appeared on the observation deck, "then you won't mind if Ling and I keep the only copy of this, right?" She held up a VHS tape smiling.

"Not on your life, girl," Carmelita dissuaded her pointedly. "Each of us gets a copy ASAP. You got that, sport?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kitty pretended to grouse, then grinned. "But it's gonna cost every one of you five euros each. Those VHS tapes aren't free, you know."

"What a skinflint," Carmelita teased, then laughed. She then stepped forward and clamped her strong arm around Kitty's neck and pulled her close. "All right, sport…now that I've got your attention---so to speak---what's up with this singing debute of yours?"

Kitty struggled vainly in Carmelita's grasp. "Hey! I was gonna tell you!" she protested. "I just haven't found the time yet, okay? I mean, sheesh, Bentley and Yuri just agreed to get hitched…and all you can worry about is my singing?" Kitty glared up at her friend. "And, you call yourself a friend! Ha!"

"Just you hush, Kitty Petro," Carmelita said sweetly, increasing the pressure on her hold on the little vixen's neck. "And start explaining…"

"Later!" Kitty squawked, her fingers trying to pry Carmelita's arm from around her neck. "I promise to tell you everything…only, later. Okay?"

"I'm holding you to that, sport," Carmelita vowed, but she did release her hold on Kitty.

"Man, now you've gone and mussed my fur!" Kitty groused, but then grinned.

"Yo, Petro!" Bentley then objected. "Just where did you get this video of Yuri and me anyway?"

"That's easy, buster," Kitty scoffed, grinning. "Look over there…that should answer that question…don't you think?" Kitty pointed over to the security camera that sat atop a nearby light pole.

Everyone laughed with the possible exception of Bentley, who scowled at first, then simply shook his head. "Figures," he groused.

"Well, since that's all settled then," Kitty announced, still smiling. "Anything you or your lovely bride-to-be might like to say? You know, for posterity's sake and all that?" She jerked her head toward the security cam.

"Actually, you rascal, oui…I would indeed," Yuri replied, smiling cleverly herself, which handily wiped some of the chow-eating grin off of Kitty's face. "I feel I must tell you that you performed magnificently tonight, Mademoiselle Katherine Stordahlen." Yuri laughed. "Where ever did you come up with a name such as that? You had us all fooled, ami."

"Thanks," Kitty replied, grinning brightly again. "But, I didn't have all of you fooled." She cast a wondering glance Sly's way. "Raccoon Boy there figured it out after my first song. Don't really know how…" Kitty pouted.

"Sorry, Kitty," Sly replied. "But, much like I've said before, I know women. And, you have a certain unique way of moving, kiddo. Once you started your routine, it didn't take me too long to put two and two together. I mean, your eyes were different, as was your hair…but, look…you can't change the way you walk, kid…"

"Damn," Kitty responded, shaking her head. "Was I that obvious?"

"Nope! In fact, like I said…you had me fooled until after your first number, pretty girl," Sly told her, flirting as was his wont. "Look, I only figured it out because I know you fairly well, okay? You did great, kid!"

Kitty smiled at Sly's praise…as she usually did.

It was then that Yuri suddenly realized something else. "Cheri? Do you remember…at the end of your performance…how you said, 'good luck to you, my friend'? That friend, he would not be---?"

"Your handsome beau over there? He sure would be, lady," Kitty confirmed a moment later, nodding.

Yuri shook her head in mute wonder, but then shuddered with chill as it began to snow upon them all. "Very well, mon amis, the remainder of our most stimulating conversations will only continue once we are back at my chateau. Agreed?" Yuri then shivered again. "Please? I am freezing out here!"

"You heard the lady, folks," Sly prompted, ever the leader. "It's time to beat feet over to Yuri's place. Which, if I know her at all, you can all expect to enjoy one heck of a party, no doubt!"

Yuri grinned, even as her Bentley wrapped his arm about her hips again. "A party?" Yuri posed, pretending to think about it. "But, of course, amis! For…don't we have something to celebrate, hmm?"

"To the happy couple!" Sly crowed, only to be joined a moment later by the entire Gang. "Now…let's move it, people!"

AN: I better get some good rewievs from this chappie. I workied hard to get it how I liked it


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Come! Enjoy yourselves, amis!" Yuri Sing encouraged her guests---her closest and dearest friends. "Help my Bentley and I celebrate our engagement."

"Here's to the future bride and groom!" Sly proposed, after obtaining a pair of flutes of champagne for himself and Carmelita. He lifted his glass, and waited for the others to do the same. "Here's to my pal Bentley and his very lovely fiancée…our own Yuri! Congrats, you two lovebirds!"

"Cheers!" the others exclaimed merrily to the accompaniment of the clinking of many glasses. That was the first of many toasts to the happy couple that evening…to be for sure!

A light repaste was then provided---to counteract the effects of the expensive champagne---for her guests' enjoyment. Then, they all gathered about in the chateau's great room, all congregated about the cheery fire that graced the fieldstone fireplace and hearth. Upon a loveseat, Yuri rested her arms about her Bentley, who leaned back against her, a contented smile on his face. "So, babe," he mused in a cozy, yet thoughtful voice. "How are you feeling? I mean, after all of this and you being in your condition and all?"

Yuri smiled at his concern. It was one of the things that so endeared him to her, his sincere concern about her…not just her physical well-being, but also her mental and emotional well-being as well. "I feel…I feel simply wonderful, cher," she told him, her smile providing him with assurances of the veracity of her claim. "Our children are similarly content as well. In fact, I do believe they are sleeping right this moment."

Bentley leaned forward then turned to face his lady love. He reached out a tender hand to place it on her slightly distended abdomen, wonderment in his eyes. "It's still so…well, amazing," he said softly aloud. "I mean that we're about to become parents before too long." Bentley then paused, then smiled adoringly at Yuri. "I never would of believed you could ever get any lovelier than you usually are, babe…but, you are. You've got this glow, sweetie…like you're an angel or something."

Yuri smiled, feeling very angelic indeed just then. "Oh, Cher…you are what makes me feel so beautiful," she told him. "Your love and your care for me…what girl would not thrive with such care, no?"

Bentley grinned. "Okay, I'll buy some of that," he admitted, then laughed, "but, it sure doesn't hurt that you were so amazing to begin with, babe."

Yuri giggled softly, then leaned over to kiss her fiancée's lips once, then twice. "As much as I enjoy your company, cher," Yuri pointed out, "I am being unfair to our friends…who wish to share your company too, oui?"

"I suppose," Bentley acceded reluctantly, then smiled. "Hey, look…before too much longer, we'll be able to be together forever, woman. So…I guess I owe my friends some of my time, yeah?"

"Of course you do," Yuri agreed, nodding. "As I should pay some attention to my friends, Naomi, Svetlana, and Maria."

Bentley got to his feet, then pressed Yuri's left hand to his cheek for a long moment. "There. I'll be around if you need me, babe," he told her.

"Go with my love, cher," Yuri returned, her still blue eyes warm as she regarded her Bentley. Yuri's eyes were still following him when she felt someone plunk down beside her on the loveseat. Yuri turned, her exquisite eyes curious…and then promptly smiled as she saw it was Kitty who now sat beside her. "Ah, mon petite! So, mon ami, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Um, yeah…I am," Kitty agreed, but then leaned wearily back against the plush cushions and groaned. "What a night, huh?"

"Ah, oui…it certainly has been, petite," Yuri said, agreeing.

"D'uh," Kitty laughed, softly slapping her own forehead. "What a dunce I am! Here I am complaining about being overwhelmed to the woman who's just been proposed to."

Yuri giggled softly. "That is quite all right, cheri," she posed a moment later. She then turned to Kitty, curious. "So, mon ami, what prompted you to want to sing at Le Bistro Bourgeot, hmm?"

Kitty smiled, having anticipated that question popping up again. "To be blunt, Yuri…I need the cash. Look, my salary at Interpol isn't by any means extravagant. I mean, it pays my bills…but, doesn't leave me a whole lot more, if you catch my drift…"

"Understood, Kitty," Yuri answered, prompting Kitty to continue.

"So, I thought…what can I do to earn some extra cash? Well, I know I can sing…heck, I've been singing since I was a little girl. So, I figured when you took us all to Le Bistro Bourgeot, and I saw they didn't have much in the way of entertainers…well, I took a chance and asked." Kitty then grinned, then laughed, and kicked her feet in excitement once. "Ooh, but I was stunned when he hired me on a part-time basis, Yuri!"

"You were really quite good, petite," Yuri complimented her. "Jean-Pierre says he received many inquiries as to when you would be singing next."

"That's great!" Kitty replied, smiling in satisfaction. "I mean, it'll be Christmas soon, remember, and in case you haven't noticed…I've a whole lot of people I need to buy presents for."

Yuri smiled, nodding. "Oh, I understand, Kitty dear," she said. "I do indeed." Yuri then stared off a bit dreamily into space, her concentration waning.

Kitty smiled over at Yuri, noticing her attention wavering. "You're still kinda shocked by everything, aren't you, hon?" Kitty mused, though happily.

Yuri grinned in reply. "Oui, I am, cheri," Yuri explained, her black hair tossing. "Am I that obvious, though?"

Kitty grinned cleverly. "Well, sport, let's put it this way, hmm? Yuri, in case you're wondering…you're still wearing that black wig and those neat blue contacts," Kitty pointed out.

"Mon Dieu!" Yuri exclaimed, her hands flying up to feel her hair. She then grinned a bit foolishly and snatched the wig off of her head. She thought a moment, then grinned again and slipped it over Kitty's head, partly askew. "I am…oh, dear…well, I can remedy that soon enough, eh?"

Kitty watched Yuri to proceed to carefully remove her concealing blue contact lenses from her eyes…one at a time. Kitty then tugged the silly dark wig into place, then theatrically tossed her new-found long locks over her shoulders, giggling softly.

Yuri, her eyes their mysterious green-gold hue again, smiled cleverly at her smaller friend. "Ah, but you look tres manufique with that long hair, cheri," she opined, which only caused Kitty to scowl.

"Nice try, but…uh-uh, Yuri," Kitty countered, pulling the wig off in a hurry.

Yuri could but only sigh. "Ah, very well…I'll concede the argument for the moment, petite," she graciously told Kitty. Oh, but if that girl would just grow out her lovely blond hair…what a charming woman she would be! Alas, Yuri knew, that would only happen when Kitty willed, no sooner.

Kitty smiled. "It's a lot easier when you accept the inevitable, isn't it?" Kitty pointed out with a grin.

Yuri ignored her, then a moment later, pressed on with her questioning. "So," Yuri continued. "Katherine Stordahlen?"

Kitty blushed hotly a moment, her cheeks going pink. "Er, um…er, well…you see, Stordahlen is my father's last name. I ordinarily only use it as a middle name, while I use my mother's name, Petro, as my own last name. As for Katherine…well, that's the name I was given when I was born. Needless to say, I didn't much like it. So, when I turned eighteen years old, I had it changed to my nickname, Kitty…which I much prefer."

"I see," Yuri answered carefully. She could sense that Kitty didn't wish to elaborate on that apparently sensitive subject, and so the two lapsed into a comfortable silence.

It was over a minute later that Kitty pulled herself out of her own reverie and looked over to Yuri. She frowned slightly as she watched Yuri staring intently at something. Kitty blinked, then wisely followed the path of Yuri's soft yet intense gaze. It was then that she realized that Yuri was gazing at none other than their very pretty friend, Svetlana…who was chatting animatedly with her new-found beau, Sean. "Okay, Yuri," Kitty chanced. "What's going on between you and Svetlana?"

"Eh?" Yuri replied distractedly, then blinked as she discovered---much to her own embarrassment, of course!---that she had missed Kitty's question entirely. "Pardonnez moi, cheri…what was that you said?"

Kitty grinned. "I asked what's going on between you and Svetlana. You've been staring at her for a minute or so now. So…what's up with that?" Kitty pointed out.

Yuri blushed softly, then laughed ruefully. "Oh, nothing really," she returned. "Only I am frustrated, Kitty. Our Svetlana…she is as stubborn as an army mule, that one is."

Kitty blinked at that, then giggled at the preposterous analogy. "C'mon, Yuri! Svetlana? I find that hard to believe," Kitty scoffed with a smile.

"Oh? You do, do you?" Yuri countered, leaning over to look Kitty in her big blue eyes. "Then, mon petite, allow me to explain the situation, oui?" Yuri then proceeded to inform Kitty of how her best model had decided to retire. And, then she added in increasingly frustrated tones how she and Naomi had been waging a contest of wills with the little Ukrainian tigress, trying to convince Svetlana to taking the model position. "…but, does she listen? Non! Ooh, that girl can be so frustrating at times!"

Kitty blinked repeatedly, her mind now awhirl. "Svetlana? As a model? No kidding, right?" Kitty demanded, though politely.

"Of course, petite," Yuri championed. "Have you not noticed how lovely she is? How photogenic? She would boost C'est Sing's sales tremendously…if I could only get her to co-operate, that is…"

Kitty pondered that a moment, then nodded her head. "Yeah, I suppose she could at that…I mean, she'd be a natural," Kitty mused, then paused to direct her gaze at Yuri. "So, why hasn't she taken the job already?"

"Fagh!" Yuri growled in fond frustration. "Svetlana…she feels that she is not beautiful enough to become a model…if you can believe that!" Yuri sighed, then continued. "Kitty, mon cheri….I have tried to convince her otherwise, as has my Naomi, as well as our Maria…why, we have even tried to get her Sean to convince her, ah…but, all to no avail."

Kitty nodded, thought for a while, then finally smiled over at Yuri, reaching over to put a hand over Yuri's own. "Well then…I suppose that I'll just have to have a little talk with her later," Kitty mused aloud. She then got to her feet, and then turned to her friend once more. "Yuri, I'll talk to you in a minute, okay? I've got something I need to do."

Kitty then made her way over to where Naomi sat beside Murray, her head leaning against his shoulder, smiling. "Yo, Naomi!" Kitty announced, making Naomi open her eyes in surprise. "Hey, girl, do you think I could steal a couple minutes of your time?" Kitty asked.

Naomi frowned a moment, but then nodded. "Give me a moment, would you, cher?" Naomi asked Murray.

"Sure, go ahead," Murray replied with a grin. "I'll be right here when you're done."

"Merci, Murray," Naomi purred, and then rewarded him with a kiss on both cheeks, which left Murray grinning. She turned and followed Kitty over to a deserted corner. "Now, you scamp…what is it?" she demanded with a wary smile.

Kitty grinned at Naomi's tone. "Don't worry, I won't keep you away from your main squeeze for long, Naomi," Kitty assure her. "Look, I was talking with Yuri, and she told me about your little 'problem' in trying to convince Svetlana to become C'est Sing's newest model."

"Ah, she told you of this, did she?" Naomi questioned, eyeing Kitty warily. "Or, did you somehow overhear one of us speaking, hmm?"

Kitty gave Naomi an indignant look. "She told me…I promise!" Kitty pledged, holding her hand up, as if swearing an oath.

"Very well, I believe you, mon ami," Naomi replied with a smile. "Go on then…"

"Well," Kitty continued, her smile growing each time she spoke. "I sort of figured that what with my own set of rather impressive persuasion skills, I could, well, try my hand at trying to convince our model-to-be the error of her ways, so to speak. If you'll agree to let me, of course."

"Of course," Naomi parroted, thinking to herself. "Hmm. I don't see any reason why you could not," she admitted after a long moment's debate. "No one else has been able to make any headway with her."

"So…that's a 'yes' then?" Kitty asked, hopefully. "Because, all I need from you is your permission and, viola, C'est Sing will have themselves new model."

Naomi frowned, reconsidering. "You are certain you can achieve this aim of yours, cheri? That you can convince her?" Naomi asked rather dubiously.

"Hey," Kitty pointed out then, "if not for my convincing skills, would you of been---only a moment ago---been playing kissy face with Murray, girl?"

Naomi blinked, then blushed and finally sighed. "Very well then," she acquiesced. "I will give you my permission to try. But, you will be nice about it, do you hear? If I should hear of you upsetting our Svetlana in any way, I shall make you rue your actions. Believe it." Naomi's clear amber eyes brooked no compromise…she meant what she said---exactly.

Kitty gulped reflexively, and paled just a bit a moment. She then nodded solemnly. "Don't worry so much. I'll treat her with kid gloves, I promise! You just go and inform everyone that they're to do their utmost to help me in this, okay? If Svetlana is as stubborn as you all think her to be, I gonna need all the help I can lay my hands on, sport."

"Oui, I will inform the others of your request, cheri," Naomi agreed, nodding her head, then dashed off as only a cheetah could.

Kitty waited in the corner a long while as she watched Naomi flit around the room to whisper instructions into everyone but Sean and Svetlana's ears. Naomi completed her rounds, then sat down primly beside her Murray once more. She then nodded to Kitty, her eyes reiterating Kitty's promise to treat Svetlana well. Kitty framed her thoughts, took a deep breath, let it out…then moved over to talk with their own resident beauty, Svetlana. Kitty smiled as she finally moved before where Svetlana and Sean now sat. "Hey, you two…er, mind if I take a seat here with you?"

"Of course, Kitty," Svetlana replied politely, smiling as gave Kitty some space to sit down on the other side of her. "Please, sit. Now, what can we do for you, hmm?"

"Thanks, guys," Kitty answered, then smiled and sat down. "Now, as to what you can do for me…well, funny you should ask that particular question, Svetlana…"

No doubt about it, Kitty thought to herself, his was going to be so much fun!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Kitty smiled as she looked over at Svetlana, seeing friendship, curiosity, and yet something else in the Ukrainian girl's large, dark brown eyes. "Hey, confirm something for me, would you, Svetlana?"

Svetlana frowned minutely a moment, then grinned. "If I can, Kitty. What is it?" she replied, reaching up to toss her dark wavy hair back over her shoulder.

Careful now, girl, Kitty cautioned herself. "Okay, it's like this, sweetie…Yuri tells me she's offered you a job at C'est Sing as a photo model. Is that right?" Kitty continued.

Svetlana blinked in surprise, then sagged and sighed. "Da, that is true. So, Madame has told you of this, hmm? Well…I suppose I am not surprised," Svetlana replied, just a trifle bit grumpy.

Sean, who sat on the opposite side of Svetlana from Kitty, frowned at her tone. "Ah, now…why the long face, Svetlana darlin'?" Sean inquired, laying one big hand upon her knee, then gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'd fair expect a girl'd be doin' handsprings to be offered such an opportunity, so I would."

"Da, maybe," Svetlana hedged, uncomfortable.

Sean rubbed her knee softly, soothingly. "Yer nervous about the whole thing, aren't yeh, love?" Sean guessed, leaning over to gaze into his lady love's pretty eyes.

Svetlana sighed again, then smiled wanly. "Terrified would be a better word, Sean," she answered. She then shook her head, her hair tossing slightly from that movement. "But…that is not why I am so hesitant, my love."

Kitty beat Sean with the obvious reply. "No? Then…whyever for, sweetie?" Kitty asked, using her hands to emphasize her query.

Svetlana hung her head, her dark hair swinging over to hide her face, and said nothing.

Sean leaned over, reaching out a hand to gently lay his curled index finger below Svetlana's chin. He then gently raised her face up into view again, and searched her troubled brown eyes with his own green ones. "What's the matter, Svetlana? Yeh can tell me, y'know…" Sean told her.

Svetlana shivered under Sean's intense yet tender gaze, feeling that everything would be all right…as long as he was by her side. Then, she actually did shiver slightly, then smiled…just for Sean's benefit. "I know, Sean," she told him, reaching up to touch his cheek ruff tenderly a moment. "It's just…well, I…I just don't feel I am so beautiful so that I could take such a job as modeling. That is for women such as Naomi or Madame herself. Not a simple Ukrainian girl like me…"

"Allow me to answer that one, Sean," Kitty blurted out, causing Sean to grin. She then turned her head to Svetlana, fixed her in her blue-eyed gaze, then spoke. "Svetlana, that's what Yuri would call 'merde'," Kitty opined bluntly. "You know, a big pile of---"

Sean cut the sometimes-too-blunt vixen off. "Aye, we get the picture, lass," Sean said in a hurry.

Kitty blushed softly as she realized she'd almost put her foot in what she had almost said herself. "Um, heh heh…right," she squeaked, then cleared her throat and continued. "Anyway, you're dead wrong, Svetlana…and you know it!"

Svetlana felt as if her head was being squeezed, an unpleasant sort of pressure growing just behind her eyes. She reached up and gently massaged her forehead, sighing. "Please, Kitty…not you too," she groaned.

Kitty leaned over and put a companionable arm around Svetlana's shoulders. "Yup, me too, girl!" she returned with a smile. She then looked Svetlana in the eye again. "I know I'm right, and I'll tell you right this very minute that I'm not giving up as easily as the others did either, sweetie."

"Bozhe moi," Svetlana moaned softly, closing her eyes wearily and sagging in Kitty's embrace. "Why must everyone push me so?" she added plaintively.

Kitty gave Svetlana a one-armed hug. "Because we all see what you don't, Svetlana, that's why," Kitty answered her. "Tell you what…go ask anyone in this room---right now! ---who's the prettiest girl here."

Svetlana showed no signs of moving, and Kitty sighed mentally, glad her instincts proved true. "They'd tell you it's a toss-up between you and Yuri, sweetie. And, maybe it's just me, but that ain't bad company you're being judged in." Kitty pointed out.

"Me? As pretty as Madame herself?" Svetlana protested with a frown, and a shake of her lovely head. "Nyet! Now you are mistaken, tovarisch!"

"Oh, am I?" Kitty challenged in return, though she softened it with a smile. The kernel of an idea---a grand idea---formed in the clever vixen's brain just then, and her smile widened. "Sorry…but I don't think so, sweetie."

Svetlana clenched her teeth in frustration, her body stiffening, her eyes blazing in anger. "Stoy! I am no prettier than most girls my age, Kitty Petro! No more, no less!" she snapped. "Me as pretty as Madame Yuri? Please, Kitty…do not be ridiculous!" Svetlana crossed her arms defiantly.

Kitty was beginning to get a glimmer of what frustrated Yuri so about Svetlana. This girl was **stubborn**! With a capital 'S', it seemed! "Look, kiddo," Kitty soldiered on, "I'm a tomboy…and even **I** can see you're an extraordinary girl." Kitty looked up and over to where Sean sat quietly. "C'mon, sport…help me out here! What sort of boyfriend are you anyway? Jump in here and tell this stubborn girl what a doll she is!"

Sean chuckled at Kitty's outburst. "Kitty darlin'," Sean began patiently, with a charming half-smile on his face, "don't think even fer a minute that I haven't told Svetlana here the very same thing! Time and time again, don't you know? Look you, I don't call her me Angel because she's got wings now, do I?"

Kitty snorted, then chuckled, then finally giggled into her hand. She then mock glared over at the now grinning Sean. "Okay, you got me on that one, pal," she admitted with another snort and a soft giggle.

Svetlana smiled at Sean calling her an 'angel' again, and leaned over against him, laying her head upon his shoulder. "Spasiba, my love," she whispered into his ear.

"Faith," Sean exclaimed with a laugh. "A lad'd have to be bloody blind not see that yer the bonniest belle he'd ever laid eyes on, so he would." Sean leaned over to gently kiss Svetlana atop her head once. "Tis like Kitty's been tellin' yeh, love…yer a grand-lookin' lovely lass, so yeh are. An' don't let anyone tell yeh different, do yeh hear?"

Yes! Kitty exclaimed in her head joyfully. "It's about time, Sean Mallory," Kitty complained with a grin. "I was beginning to wonder about you, bud."

Svetlana could only smile at Sean's embarrassed blush, and then hug this wonderful man with one arm, snuggling her cheek against his strong shoulder in her thanks. She then looked back over to the grinning Kitty. "My Sean loves me…of that you need not wonder, Kitty," Svetlana declared, just a bit possessively in Kitty's estimation…which was just fine with her. "And I love him too." Svetlana's soft voice was full of emotion as were her very expressive eyes just then.

"Don't know why she does exactly, mind yeh," Sean observed a moment later, a wondering sort of smile on his face, "but I know I'm certainly not complainin'…"

"Yeah, yeah," Kitty pretended to grouse. "But back to the subject at hand, folks," she added, narrowing her eyes at Sean and Svetlana pointedly. She then locked her eyes on Svetlana, who blinked. "So, missy…are you going to model for Yuri…or aren't you?" Kitty's bluntness---as you might see by now---was nearly legendary amongst her friends.

Svetlana softly bit her full lower lip in consternation. She then looked over to her Sean, who smiled warmly at her and nodded. Svetlana looked away, then groaned softly. "Oh, I do not know!" she finally declared, wringing her hands now. "I want to believe you all, but…" she began, only to trail off in indecision. She continued to gently wring her hands, her ordinarily perfect brow furrowed in her worry. "I cannot…I am too plain. I do not wish to let Madame down! I cannot…I just can't!"

"I don't think you need worry about that, girl," observed Carmelita's voice from behind Svetlana's shoulder that moment. "C'mon, Svetlana…look at me. You know you're a lovely woman…right?"

Svetlana smiled at Carmelita's encouragement, thanking her friend with her eyes. "Da," she finally agreed, grinning and blushing softly. She looked over to first Sean, then Kitty. "…or so my friends tell me, at least."

"Do you remember the night of the rehearsal for that Fall Fling, Svetlana?" Carmelita posed then.

"Oh, da!" Svetlana replied, her dark eyes brightening. "I was so nervous! My poor stomach was all in knots." She then looked back to Carmelita again. "As I recall…so were you, my friend."

"Si, you'd better believe it, Svetlana," Carmelita answered with a nod. "Then, Sly was there, and he talked me through my nervousness. He gave me my confidence back." She then looked down at Svetlana, who looked startled somewhat. "That's what you need, Svetlana…just a little boost in the confidence department."

"Perhaps," Svetlana admitted reluctantly, speculatively. She then looked over to where Yuri sat, then over to where Naomi sat beside her Murray. The lovely little tigress then shook her head, her face falling a bit. "Nyet. Nyet…there is no comparison. I am not anywhere near as beautiful as either Madame or Naomi."

Naomi looked up upon hearing her name spoken. One look at Svetlana's troubled expression, and the svelte cheetah woman knew what was going on. She excused herself from Murray again, and made her way gracefully over to where the three were trying their best to encourage their little friend. "Svetlana," Naomi said fondly, laying her hand on the tigress' shoulder. "Svetlana, oh my Svetlana," she added, leaning over to chuckle and softly kiss her upon her head. "Allow me to guess what I missed, hmm?" Naomi offered, grinning.

"Go ahead, Naomi," Kitty prompted the platinum-haired Naomi. "Go on…tell her."

"I would suppose," Naomi posed confidently, "that our Svetlana was telling all of you that I am that much lovelier than she…am I right?"

"Dead on, sport!" Kitty chimed in, eyeing the startled Svetlana with a smile. "But, don't mind me…do go on."

Naomi smiled indulgently at the smug vixen, then turned her attention back to Svetlana again. "Svetlana…you honor me with your comparison, cheri," Naomi said humbly. "But, you are wrong, you know. Even Madame---who is a true judge of female beauty---as well as myself, know how truly remarkable and beautiful a woman you are---both inside and out, cheri."

Svetlana blinked then, then sniffled, her large lovely eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Oh, Naomi…tovarisch," she whispered. "Spasiba, Nomi…"

Naomi had lived with her Russian friends long enough to know what that word meant and she smiled warmly at her smaller friend. "You are welcome, cheri," she told her, cupping Svetlana's cheek with her hand a moment. She then smiled again, snorting. "You know, cheri…you and Madame are far far more alike than you would think. Did you not know this?"

Kitty nodded. "Exactly!" the vixen exclaimed triumphantly. "Look, sweetie, I've been drawing people for a long time now, and let me tell you, I've got an eye for faces, okay?"

"Da, I have seen you draw, Kitty," Svetlana replied as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "You are very talented, tovarisch."

Kitty grinned a lop-sided grin of satisfaction and thanks. "That's sweet of you to say, Svetlana," she said by way of thanks. She then paused and gazed intently first at Svetlana…then at Yuri in the near distance, then back to Svetlana once more. "Y'know…apart from you having fuller cheek ruffs and of course the stripes on your face, you and Yuri could be twin sisters…er, at least face-wise, that is."

"No way," Svetlana replied in a flash, disbelieving. "Madame and I look nothing alike." She looked over to where Yuri and Bentley were softly talking to one another. "Madame's eyes are more slanted than mine. And, my face is rounder than hers is. Then, she has blonde hair, while I have dark. Then there's her ears…which are---"

Kitty held up a hand imperatively. "Svetlana…stop!" she commanded. "Look, kiddo…I've got a proposal for you. Interested?"

"What sort of proposal, Kitty?" Svetlana asked, immediately suspicious.

"Easy there, sweetie," Kitty replied, smiling. "Nothing difficult…nor dangerous. Naomi here would skin me if I tried some lame-brained scheme like that."

"You may count on that, cheri," Naomi reassured her.

"Uh-huh," Kitty said with a gulp then, just a bit nervous a moment. But, that didn't last, and she continued. "Look…all I'm proposing is that you let me draw Yuri…then you…both in the same pose. Then, if you---and your friends, of course---agree that you and Yuri could pass for sisters…why, then you will agree to model for Yuri and C'est Sing."

"That's all?" Svetlana replied, narrowing her dark eyes while she thought. "You promise?"

"Cross my heart, and hope to die, champ," Kitty pledged, holding her hand up again.

Svetlana looked at Kitty, then the others, clearly thinking things over. "Hmm, very well then," she finally decided. "If you can truly prove to me---and the others!---that Yuri and I look nearly identical as you proclaim we do…then, I will agree to model---as Madame and Naomi have asked me to."

"You promise?" Kitty asked then, binding the contract.

"Da, I promise," Svetlana replied, thrusting out her hand to shake Kitty's and thereby the wager was laid.

"Great!" Kitty proclaimed, clapping her hands together eagerly. "Now, give me about five minutes…and, I'll be back," she asked, then hurried out of the room to gather her sketch book, pencils, and erasers.

"So, Sean," Svetlana asked, worry evident on her pretty face, "do you think I chose wisely?"

"I suppose that all depends, love," Sean answered her with an encouraging smile. "I think Kitty's got you dead to rights on you and yer friend Yuri lookin' alike, so I do. I just hadn't noticed the resemblance until the wee lass pointed it out is all…"

"Really?" Svetlana asked quickly, surprised to hear herself being compared so favorably to the incomparable Yuri Sing. "You really think I and Madame are so much alike?"

"Hmm," Sean mused as he gazed first into his Svetlana's exquisite face, then over at the equally lovely Yuri Sing. "If yeh ignore yer stripes and Yuri's spots, an' just look at yer bonny wee faces…aye, yeh do." He then shook his head in wonder. "Why, tis like lookin' into mirror, so it is…" he added, more to himself than to Svetlana.

Svetlana grinned, but then shook her head. She supposed that only Kitty's test would truly tell…

Five minutes came…and five minutes went. It was more like twelve minutes later that Kitty actually returned---supplies in hand---and took her place, sitting down in a large posh armchair. "Okay, all set," Kitty remarked aloud, as she flipped through her sketch book for a clean page. She then dug a couple of pencils out of her bag, and grinned. "All right…anyone who'd like to see a really neat trick, get yer rumps over here, pronto!" she called playfully.

The others---intrigued by what was about to happen---eagerly gathered around where Kitty sat, forming a ring of sorts behind and beside her. Yuri stood behind Kitty's left shoulder, while Svetlana stood behind her right.

"All right now…I need some quiet, okay?" Kitty announced, then quicly set to work. The vixen was a fast sketcher and within ten minutes' time, completed a remarkably accurate sketch of Yuri's very lovely face and neck. "Done! Okay. Now, I hope you'll all agree that this does look like Yuri, right?"

"Nice job, sport," Carmelita opined, ruffling Kitty's short hair playfully.

"C'est manufique," murmured an awed Naomi.

"Have to admit," Sly opined a moment later, "the girl does have talent…"

"Bozhe moi!" Maria said in hushed tones. "Is it not amazing how she does that?" Maria looked down at Kitty in wonder. "How can you do that? Without even looking once at Madame?"

Kitty smiled, looking over her shoulder at Maria. "Look, it's really not that hard, Maria," she explained. "You see, once I've drawn a subject a few times, it's like I have a mental picture in my head of it. That way the next time I draw that something or someone, I just can. It's almost like my hand knows what to do, understand?"

"Nyet," Maria replied with a laugh. "But, please…continue!"

"I think I see what Kitty's driving at," Yuri spoke up a moment later. "It is much like that with clothing designs, you see." Yuri nodded in understanding. "Clothing of any sort all begins with a simple form, you see. We designers then elaborate on that form…creating that which we want our creation to be." She looked down at Kitty. "Is that what you meant, petite?"

"Close," Kitty admitted. "Well then, now comes the magic bit," Kitty declared a moment later, as she withdrew an eraser from her bag, and then regarded her pencil drawing again. "Now, observe closely," Kitty announced, clearly enjoying being the center of so much attention just now. She eyed her work a moment longer, then carefully began to erase the spots on Yuri's face, brushing aside the eraser dust as she did so. She then put the eraser down, picked up her pencil once more, and began to sketch again, making Yuri's cheek ruffs a bit fuller looking now. Then, it was a matter of adding some stripes…and---

"Bozhe moi!" Svetlana gasped, watching as Kitty modified Yuri's straighter hair into her own fuller, wavier hairstyle.

"Well, I'll be," Sly observed then, grinning. "That really does look a whole lot like our Svetlana."

Svetlana was also surprised. "Da, there is some similarity…I will admit that," she remarked carefully. "However, that is all there is…similarity. It is still quite easy to tell the two of us apart."

"She's got you there, sport," Carmelita told Kitty then, giving the vixen a little nudge on the back.

"Hey, I'm not done yet," Kitty protested. "Let the artist finish, okay?" Kitty then continued. She plied both pencil and eraser liberally, making dozens of very subtle changes to her drawing. She changed the eyebrows first, giving the face an expression of some doubt and worry, then modified the eyes on the face too to reflect someone not as at ease with themselves as Yuri obviously was. Kitty then brushed the last of her eraser leavings away, and sat back. "All righty then…**now** it looks like you, Svetlana."

"Bozhe moi!" Maria gasped in wonder. "Kitty is right! That is you, my Svetlana!"

The others gazed down at the woman's face on Kitty's sketch book…and darned if Maria wasn't right…that was Svetlana's face…to a tee!

"B-B-But, that cannot be!" Svetlana protested, only to relax a bit as she felt Sean put his arms around her protectively. "I don't believe it…and yet…Kitty's sketch does not lie."

"Faith!" Sean then softly exclaimed, then chuckled. "So that's what it was, eh? Yer a wee clever scamp, Kitty…figurin' that out like yeh did." Sean looked over to the still surprised Svetlana in his arms. "Kitty was right all along, love…you and Yuri do look very much alike. It's just yer constant worryin' that changes yer expression tis all." He then snuggled his cheek atop Svetlana's head, and kissed her there. "I know yeh look that beautiful…but only because I'm probably the only one here what sees yeh when you're at peace, love."

"Really?" Svetlana asked, looking back and up into Sean's face. "You noticed how I look like Madame…and never thought to tell me?"

"Now now, love," Sean countered, "it wasn't until Kitty drew yeh both that I finally put two and two together." Sean then smiled down at Svetlana, his scar nearly disappearing when he did so. "Yeh couldn't be holdin' somethin' like that against me now, would yeh?"

Svetlana continued to glare at him a moment longer, then she laughed, and in doing so…they all could see her pinched worried look evaporate. It was then that all of her friends could remark on just how closely her and Yuri appeared at times.

Kitty sat back, smiling. "The only reason you haven't seen it yourself, sweetie, is that you worry all the time," Kitty explained to her friend. "You gotta learn to stop---"

"I am sorry," Svetlana interrupted Kitty, giving her a quick smile of an apology. "But, ever since I was 'rescued' from the Russian mob, and found all of you…" Svetlana's lower lip quivered then, and her exquisite eyes brimmed full again. "I cannot help myself! I worry about you all…perhaps too much, I know. But…but, that is only because I love you all!" Svetlana closed her eyes, tears leaking down her cheeks now, as she tried mightily not to cry.

Sean clasped his teary-eyed Svetlana to himself soothingly. "Aye, we know, love," Sean whispered to her. "An' we all love yeh too."

"Of course we do, cheri!" Yuri echoed Sean's sentiment. "Our lives would be so much poorer for not having you in them, Svetlana. You know that, oui?"

"Oui, I know," Svetlana replied, smiling yet sniffling still

"You know…it could be for another reason altogether, you know," Kitty thought to mention.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Svetlana asked, curious.

"Well," Kitty began, smiling once more. "Hey, haven't you ever looked at a photograph of yourself, then thought that it doesn't look anything at all like you?"

"Da, now that you mention it…I have," Svetlana acknowledged, nodding her head.

"There's a reason for that," Kitty explained. "And, that's because even if you think a person's face is symmetrical…it isn't. We all see our reflection in the mirror, but our brains see it the wrong way around….if you catch my drift." Kitty paused, then shrugged. "That might also be the reason."

Svetlana thought about that for a moment, then sighed, yet smiled still. "Very well then," she stated, turning toward where Yuri and Naomi stood beside her. "Madame, Naomi…I agree to model for you." Svetlana paused, then looked around at all of her friends. "I still don't agree with all of you…but, if everyone here thinks that I am truly as beautiful as Madame, then perhaps it is I who am wrong."

"Oh, Svetlana!" Yuri proclaimed softly, then laughed, reaching over to hug Svetlana in her happiness. "You will model for me? Oh, Cheri…I am so happy! Non, make that I am ecstatic! Oh, Svetlana…you shall not regret this decision. I shall see to that!"

Svetlana could only smile and hug Yuri back tightly for a long moment.

Yuri looked over to the grandmother clock that graced the room for the time. "Here, here…listen up, all of you! As of now…it is eleven o'clock. I had not realized it had gotten so late, amis." Yuri clapped her hands together imperiously, though she did smile. "It is high time for all of you who do not live here to head back home." She then turned to Kitty. "Except you. Perhaps you will consider staying here over night…you see, so as to save yourself the trouble of coming back here again tomorrow."

Kitty thought on that a moment, then nodded. "Thanks, Yuri…that'd be great," she said by way of thanks.

"D'accord. I thought so too, mon petite," Yuri replied with a grin of her own. "After all, it is the least I can do for you, eh cheri? You have helped my poor business immeasurably this day by convincing our Svetlana to model for her."

"Don't mention it, Yuri…it was my pleasure," Kitty answered, then nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me a moment," she added, and then hurriedly made her way into the hall so she could say her good-byes to her waiting beau, Ling.

As their friends slowly filed their way out into the hallway to collect their coats and agree on who should ride with whom, Yuri stopped, then smiled and looked down at her fiancé, Bentley. "Adieu, mon amour. I shall see you tomorrow, oui?" she asked.

"You got that right, babe," Bentley assured her. "I mean, after tonight, you're my fiancée. And, that means we'll see more and more of each other, sweetheart."

"I am glad to hear that, Cher," Yuri told him, then smiled finally kissed him goodnight. "Which is good, no? I, for one, never get tired of hearing that."

Bentley grinned, then kissed Yuri once…though it was a long, lingering sort of kiss. One that left both Bentley and Yuri slightly breathless and grinning.

And with that, Yuri and her girls bade their friend's good-bye, while all the while continuing to thank her guests who continually seemed to congratulate her on her and her Bentley's engagement.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

At the stroke of eight o'clock the next morning, Naomi stopped just outside the door to the room Kitty had spent the night in. The tall, fit cheetah woman was dressed in a sunny light blue dress, her bright platinum hair done up neatly upon her head in a French braid. Naomi paused to reflect a moment, thinking that perhaps this was the first day in which her dear friend Kitty might learn to portray herself as the amazing young woman Naomi thought her to be. Then again, Naomi quickly told herself with a rueful smile, perhaps not. She would simply have to take things as they came she mused…

Naomi quietly opened the door to the guestroom, and made her way inside, closing the door with only the tiniest of clicks. She smiled down upon the cute little vixen, whom she found curled up and smiling beneath Yuri's silk sheets that she so loved. Naomi could only shake her blonde head, smiling, then padded over to sit beside the sleeping girl. "Bon jour, Kitty," Naomi greeted her warmly, laying a hand on her rounded shoulder to gently rock her. "Time to get up, cheri…"

Kitty groaned softly, then whimpered, but finally did open her blue eyes to see Naomi sitting beside her, smiling warmly at her. "Hey, Naomi," Kitty replied softly, then yawned. "So…the first of my weekly torture sessions is about to begin, eh?" Kitty added cleverly, grinning.

Naomi sighed, rolled her eyes, then finally snorted. "We are not going to have another case of those Fashion Fling hysterics are we, Kitty?" Naomi remonstrated softly. "For…I had thought you far more mature for that sort of behavior by now, mon ami."

"So," Kitty posed in reply as she moved up into a sitting position on her bed, "What you really mean is that as long as I do exactly what you say---while perhaps not liking it---and not complaining about it, I'm fine. Is that about it?" Kitty asked.

Naomi grinned, then reached out a hand to caress Kitty's cheek, then followed that up by gently pinching Kitty's cheek. "Oui! What a remarkably intelligent young lady you are, cheri," Naomi teased, patting Kitty's cheek.

Now it was Kitty who rolled her eyes…but, then she too smiled. "Yeah, I figured it'd be something along those lines, Naomi. Eh, okay…I'll do it. It's not like I have much of a choice anyhow." Kitty then put her feet down on the floor, and reached her arms high above her head and stretched languidly.

"As I said, cheri…what a remarkable mind you have," Naomi reminded, then smiled. She then got up and moved toward the door. "Ah, but now, you go ready yourself for the day, hmm?"

Kitty stood up, blinking her eyes, and twisting her neck. She then yawned hugely again. "Sounds like a plan to me," Kitty opined, and began to shuffle her way to the room's bathroom.

"Ah, and while you do," Naomi offered, "I will find you some suitable clothes, Kitty." Naomi moved to the closet, and opened it.

Kitty stopped, and frowned. "Oh, you will, will you?" she posed, then shook her head. "Yeah, let me guess," Kitty added as she crossed her arms before herself. "A dress or a some sort of a skirt for me, right?"

Naomi grinned wolfishly, her amber eyes twinkling. "How astute, ami! But, to answer your question, most likely, oui," Naomi told her.

"Oy, I can see already it's gonna be one very looong day," Kitty muttered to herself aloud.

"What was that, cheri?" Naomi asked sweetly, having heard every word Kitty had said, but chose to annoy her and pretend she had not.

"Nothing," Kitty quickly responded, slipping inside the bathroom. "Nothing at all, Naomi…"

Naomi searched the closet in the guestroom, but could find nothing that would look good on Kitty…let alone fit her small frame. So, upon hearing the sound of the shower running, Naomi nodded, and headed out and over to Svetlana's and Maria's bedroom. Naomi was in no way surprised to find the two Russian girls already up and in the process of making their beds.

"Ah, bon jour, mon belle cheris," Naomi greeted the two brightly, a fond smile upon her face. "You are both up early this morning, hmm?"

"Of course, tovarisch," Maria answered with a smile. "After all, it is not every day one learns to become a lady, da?" Maria smiled over at her friend Svetlana, who grinned, then softly giggled.

Naomi smiled indulgently at the two. "Of course, cheris," Naomi replied matter-of-factly, causing both of her friends to grin. "Now, do get yourselves ready, mon amis. Kitty is using the shower at this moment, so she'll be along before too much longer…I hope."

Svetlana smiled, already going through her closet to choose her clothing for the day. "Oh, Naomi? Thank you once again for letting us join Kitty in her training," Svetlana told her warmly. Svetlana chose a plum colored blouse and a cream colored pleated skirt for herself to wear.

"I like your choice of clothing, Svetlana," Naomi complimented the little tigress, who beamed with pleasure. "Now, as for you two joining Kitty…ah, that is nothing," Naomi explained. "Perhaps it should be I who should be thanking you, non? For, I am certain that Kitty will not be nearly as difficult to handle as she would be by herself. I'm sure she will be heartened to know that she has others with her---her friends---who will go through the same thing as she herself does."

Maria nodded her head in understanding. "That Kitty, what a scamp she can be, da?" she observed, smiling and shaking her head slowly.

"Maria, that's not kind," Svetlana chided her friend, defending Kitty. "Kitty has her quirks, now true…but, she is such a dear. I, for one, would not change a single hair on her blonde head."

"All true, Svetlana my love," Maria replied, still smiling. "But…for all that, she is still a scamp! Come now…admit it, Svetlana!" Maria's blue eyes twinkled merrily.

Svetlana softly chewed her lower lip, then giggled. "Very well," she reluctantly admitted a moment later. "She is a scamp…but I love her all the same!" she said earnestly.

Naomi could only shake her head and smile. She then watched as the two Russians moved through their closets…hoping as the two did so, she might find just the thing for Kitty to wear. She first thought that Svetlana would be the right choice, as she and Kitty were nearly the same height. However, it didn't take Naomi too long to discern that anything the voluptuous Svetlana had most likely would be all wrong for their resident tomboy…Kitty just plain didn't have the same sort of figure that Svetlana did. Naomi then grinned widely…thinking, now that she thought of it, not all that many women had the same sort of figure their Svetlana did…period! So, Naomi flicked her eyes over to where Maria was selecting her clothes. Maria, she saw, chose a deep pink shirt, and a black skirt to wear. Then, Naomi spotted just the thing!

"Um, Maria? Cheri, do you think I might borrow some of your clothes for Kitty to wear?" Naomi asked.

Svetlana turned to Naomi, and smiled. "Ooh! Naomi, Kitty may wear anything of mine she likes!" she offered most graciously.

Naomi, without even thinking about it, locked eyes with Maria, who almost imperceptibly shook her snowy white haired head. "That is very sweet of you, Svetlana," Naomi said, very diplomatically. "But, er, um…" Then, Naomi's diplomacy faltered, not quite sure as to how to break the news to her friend.

"Svetlana," Maria said after a moment, a fond smile on her face for her dearest friend. "Do you really think---even for a moment---that Kitty could fit into your clothes, dear?" Maria smile bloomed larger. "Come now, Svetlana…you have seen Kitty, da? She is pretty woman, I know…but, does she have your figure, my love? The answer to that would be nyet." Maria shook her head.

Svetlana thought a moment about Kitty's slender yet still feminine figure, and then her own…and then laughed softly. She softly slapped her forehead in mock rebuke. "Da, you are right," she told her friend. "I suppose I was so eager to help my friend that I was not thinking…"

Maria moved over to fondly hug the little tigress. "That is because you have a big heart, my friend," she told the grinning, now blushing Svetlana. Maria gave Svetlana a kiss on the cheek, then let her loose.

"Now, as for your question, Naomi," Maria continued, returning her attention to Naomi once more. "The answer, of course, would be da! Here, allow me, hmm?" Maria searched her closet a moment, then selected a dark blue skirt and a lighter blue blouse to go with it. "Hmm, perhaps something like this, da?"

Naomi clapped her hands together in happiness once. "Ah, that's perfect, cheri!" Naomi told her, smiling as she took the clothes. "Now, I must run, my friends. I will see you very soon. Adieu!"

"Dasfindanya, Naomi!" the Russian girls laughed, watching the fleet cheetah woman sprint from their room, the skirt and blouse flapping in her wake.

Naomi moved back into Kitty's guestroom once more, and carefully laid out the blue ensemble upon Kitty's bed---once she herself made it, of course! Then, Naomi took a seat, and waited.

After a while, Kitty opened the bathroom door, and entered her room again. The blonde, sweet-faced vixen had her face washed, her teeth brushed, and was in the process of running her fingers negligently through her still wet hair. "Hey, Naomi," Kitty said by way of greeting, grinning at Naomi's widened eyes…which were most likely due to the fact that Kitty was strutting about the room in nothing but her undergarments that moment.

Kitty then looked down at the clothes arrayed upon her bed, then sighed, knowing she would have to endure all this…if she was going to continue to stay in Naomi's good graces. She pondered this a moment longer, then looked warily over into Naomi's smiling face. "Cute," Kitty grumped, but smiled. "Stop looking so smug, Naomi…you have more manners than that!" Kitty grumbled further, even as she picked up the blue cotton blouse and put it on…followed by---and here Kitty had to suppress a shudder---the skirt.

Naomi chuckled to watch Kitty's antics. "Ah perhaps you are right, cheri," Naomi admitted with a chuckle. "Ah, but you may be heartened to hear that your friends Svetlana and Maria have expressed a desire to join you in learning the subtle art of being a lady," Naomi offered, and smiled when she saw the flicker of relief in Kitty's blue eyes. "I hadn't thought you would mind, petite…so, I agreed to allow them to join you."

Kitty smiled. "Cool, very cool," Kitty remarked with a relieved grin. So, she told herself, I won't be going this one alone. Her grin faded however, as the reality of the situation sank in. "I'll have to thank them for helping me through this later, though, won't I?" Kitty then pointed out to Naomi, who sat smiling.

Naomi grinned, then shrugged. "Eh, I'm sure you'll know what to do, Kitty cheri," Naomi replied, nodded her head. "Now, I'll allow you to finish getting ready," Naomi said graciously, though she did sigh. "Meanwhile, I will be downstairs, preparing breakfast for us all. So…I will see you downstairs before too much longer, am I right?" Naomi opined, giving Kitty a meaningful look.

Kitty simply nodded, tucking her blouse into the dreaded skirt she now wore, not wanting to say anything. She was able to find a pair of flat shoes in blue to wear, and properly garbed---ha! she told herself---she made her way downstairs, only to find everyone else already up and dressed as well. "So, I'm the last one dressed, huh?" Kitty observed…more to get everyone's attention than anything else.

Yuri, whose back was turned that moment, turned around and nearly dropped the full bowl of scrambled eggs in her hands, as she saw that her beloved tomboy was dressed in a blouse---and would you believe it?---a skirt! "Mon Dieu!" Yuri murmured as she regained her composure…being sure to smile most approvingly at Kitty in her most unusual attire. "Kitty! You look radiant this morning!" she observed in a near gush. She then turned to her other friends. "Does she not, ladies?"

"That's enough, Yuri," Kitty groused, flumping most un-ladylike into her chair at the table. "I already feel like some Barbie doll in this get-up."

"Kitty," Svetlana observed as she tucked her skirts under her legs before sitting down beside the frowning tomboy. "I don't know of this Barbie of whom you speak…but, to me, you look absolutely beautiful, my friend."

Kitty wanted to frown, but…c'mon, who could frown when a close friend of yours tells you something like **that**? "Er, um…well, gee, thanks, Svetlana for that," Kitty somehow managed, giving Svetlana a confused smile. "But, I still don't like it."

"Cheri, what did you promise, hmm?" Naomi quietly cautioned as she took her seat beside Kitty.

"Yeah, yeah," Kitty responded, but then managed to smile somehow.

Breakfast came and went quickly enough. Naomi then led Kitty, Maria, and Svetlana to the back of the house and into one of the bigger rooms within Yuri's chateau. "Now, amis…let us begin with something simple, shall we?" Naomi offered with a smile. "Now, I do know that all of you have already learned to walk like ladies, so…bearing that in mind, we shall work from that, oui?"

Kitty gulped nervously, then shook her head. No doubt about, she gloomed to herself, this was going to be a long day…

At the same time, Interpol Paris Headquarters Building…

Leutnant Uma Metzer made her way downstairs to the staff gymnasium, intending to begin her daily training session. For, after all, she mused to herself, there was no need to go to the local gym, when she could train here---for free!--- at Interpol. Uma moved quickly into the women's locker room, her sports bag over her shoulder, and changed into her workout clothes. As she moved into the large gymnasium, she was greatly surprised to learn that she wasn't alone this day.

Trooper Aslan Jaeger, the new South African recruit and one of her new QRF troopers, was already there performing what had to be a rather rigorous set of sit-ups near one of the painted cinderblock walls.

Uma stopped to watch the muscular lion fellow at work, silently admitting to herself that she was impressed…most impressed indeed "Guten morgen, Her Jaeger…I am surprised to see you here on a Saturday," Uma pointed out with a smile and pleased nod of her head. For, at least in Uma's experience, not many souls spent their Saturdays working out. Usually, she had the use of the entire gym to herself. However, she told herself, smiling, I may as well enjoy some company.

Aslan started, then saw her, and athletically leapt to his feet. The long-haired lion fellow smiled, pausing to wipe the sweat from his glistening forehead. He then bowed politely to her. "Guten morgen, Frau Metzer," he replied, quietly in his deep voice.

Uma smiled at his politeness, but felt she needed to correct him. She slowly shook her head in negation. "Nein, Ich bin eine Fraulein, mein Herr," she supplied in her native German. She then grinned, her green eyes twinkling. "Now, Herr Jaeger, might I ask what are you doing here this early on a Saturday?" she inquired as she began to stretch.

Aslan smiled, watching her. "Of course, mein Leutnant…I always train at least five hours, each and every day. And, well…since I can train here free of charge, I prefer it to the paying to use some exercise club," he explained.

Uma nodded, agreeing with his logic. "I see. Well, since we both are here this morning, would you be opposed to we two training together?" she asked.

Aslan smiled broadly, his olive-green eyes pleased. "I would be most delighted, Fraulein! In fact, it woud be an honor," Aslan told her, bowing to her with respect and thanks.

Uma smiled again, then nodded her assent. "Very well then…let us get started then, hmm?" she proposed, then grinned. "Oh, Herr Jaeger? I much prefer Uma to Fraulein Jaeger…well, as long as we are off-duty." Uma smiled cleverly at him, and felt her heart beat faster as the handsome man returned the favor her way.

And after that, the new day continued on…


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

To no one's surprise, a few weeks later, Kitty still had issues with her so-called new 'lifestyle', the one prescribed by Naomi and Yuri. Evidently, their quest to make Kitty a 'lady' was only paying mixed dividends…

Naomi---when she had the chance---flicked her appraising gaze over at her charge, who sat beside her in the passenger seat of her Lamborghini. Kitty had grown her hair out---only slightly!---and now took the time to comb it neatly---well, most of the time, that is. Naomi also observed that Kitty's posture had improved a good deal too…sitting up straighter now, head held up proudly, shoulders slightly back. The adorable little vixen still adamantly refused to wear any more cosmetics than was absolutely necessary though…a hint of mascara, and a whisper of eyeshadow…that was it! Naomi was proud that she had stuck to her guns in making Kitty wear dresses and skirts. Kitty, much as Naomi had expected, initially protested wearing such womanly garments most begrudgingly. However, over time, familiarity had apparently worn the rough edges off the tomboy, and she now willingly wore skirts as she had formerly worn pants. Which, Naomi thought with a grin, was a bonus…as it showed off Kitty's very lovely legs to good effect. Naomi's grin widened as she remembered the lingering looks Kitty's Ling had given her legs of late. No doubt Kitty's snow leopard beau at least approved of Naomi's enforced wardrobe changes. Well, Naomi admitted only to herself, it is a start, no?

Kitty sat looking out the window of the speeding Lamborghini, her thoughts somewhat all over the board that moment. She was surprised at the changes in herself, first of all. Like how she really didn't seem to mind wearing skirts now, especially when she caught Ling stealing peeks at her exposed calves every so often. Like how she felt a bit better about herself, more confident maybe, now that her posture had changed. That had been a trial, Kitty mused to herself, flickng her bright blue eyes quickly over to where Naomi competently negotiated driving in Paris' busy streets. Kitty could still hear Naomi's softly spoken, but imperative, instructions inside her head. "A lady always sits with dignity, her back straight and her feet firmly on the floor, Kitty." Kitty then sighed in a sort of melancholy way, and slowly began to nibble at her nails. That was a nervous habit she had developed of late…one that Naomi would undoubtedly break her of just as soon as she discovered it. Kitty found she only chewed at her nails when she was feeling uncomfortable about something. Like, she told herself, this dreaded visit to the beauty parlor she now faced…

Naomi spotted Kitty gazing forlornly out the car window, nervously chewing her ragged nails. "Tut tut, Kitty…biting your nails, hmm cheri?" Naomi softly chided her, shaking her platinum-haired head wearily.

Kitty could only sigh. "Sorry 'bout that, Naomi. A nervous habit, I guess," Kitty explained quickly, snatching her hand from her mouth.

Naomi gave Kitty a small smile as she drove. "Come now, Cheri…there is nothing to be afraid of, you know," Naomi soothed warmly.

"Is that right?" Kitty observed, then laughed a hollow laugh. "No, of course not. I mean, we're only going to the beauty parlor, at which I have quite a reputation. Which I understand as that's where I and my attitude towards makeup are very well known." Kitty closed her big blue eyes a moment, sighed despairingly, then re-opened her eyes. "Gah, Naomi…I swear they try their level best to make me as uncomfortable as they can." Kitty began to nervously nibble her nails again.

"Kitty, stoy," Maria instructed with a forgiving smile, even as she leaned forward to gently pull Kitty's fingers away from her mouth. "Pahoolsta, tovarisch…please calm down. It will not so bad," Maria tried to assure the nervous vixen.

"Not that bad?" Kitty growled, her face paling. "Are you kidding? C'mon, Maria…they know me by name there! And, I swear ever since that first time I went through those doors, they've been going out of their way to torture me!"

Svetlana frowned in her seat directly behind Kitty. "But, Kitty…whatever makes you say that, tovarisch?" Svetlana asked, reaching out to softly rub Kitty's shoulder.

Kitty grinned, then blushed a hot red. "Er, um, well…I guess it might have something to do with me having called nearly everyone there a bunch of bimbos. Heh, heh…" Kitty posed, grinning in acute embarrassment.

"Mon Dieu," Naomi gasped soflty, wincing.

"Bozhe moi," Maria and Svetlana groaned.

"Don't remind me, okay?" Kitty growled, upset with fate…which led her back to this upcoming trial of hers.

Naomi brought the Lamborghini to a smooth stop beside the curb. "Be that as it may, amis…the past cannot be changed. Kitty, you will have to do your best. For, we are here, amis: Le Petite Beauty Parlor," Naomi announced with a small smile.

Kitty looked out the window of the low-slung sports car to the beauty parlor, her face paling noticeably. "Oh, man…I am so dead," Kitty whispered, her teeth actually chattering slightly from her dread.

"Nonsense," Naomi corrected her primly. "It is apparently high time you made amends for your most unlady-like behavior, Kitty. So…the very first thing you must do when we are inside is to apologize---and mean it!---to all the beauticians and cosmetologists, hmm?"

"Aww, man," Kitty groaned, leaning her head wearily against the window a moment. "Do I really have to, Naomi?"

"Yes, petite…you must," Naomi told her, then hardened her gaze at the headstrong, yet still adorable Kitty beside her. "Am I perfectly clear on this, Kitty?"

Kitty looked back at her dismally, but ruefully nodded her assent. "All right, I will. I promise," she pledged.

"I knew I could count on you, cheri," Naomi told her with smile, then leaned over to give Kitty a comforting one-armed hug. "Now, my Kitty…chin up, cheri! This exercise is for your own good, ami."

"Right," Kitty answered woodenly, her color still fading. "Yeah, sure…"

Naomi felt slightly horrible, but knew the lesson had to be imparted to be learned by the stubborn Kitty. "Oh, and another thing, Kitty dear…you will cease biting your nails…immediately! It is a nasty, very unlady-like habit, and is unsanitary as well. Do you hear me?"

Kitty frowned, but nodded again, not trusting her voice just that moment. She cleared her throat a moment later, then gulped, and spoke. "All right, girls…let's get this over with already," she ordered, levering open the Lamborghini's door and stepping out. Naomi did the same on her side of the car, and then Kitty and Naomi helped Svetlana and Maria, respectively, out of the confines of the Italian sports car.

Once all four were steady on their feet, and the doors were closed and locked on the Lamborghini, the four women made their way toward the entrance of Le Petite Beauty Parlor…the youngest of them a bit green in the face…

The very same time, at Interpol Paris Headquarters…

Captain Trish Connelly made her way briskly back toward the holding cells. The Irish vixen smiled appreciatively…happy with the knowledge that she had some most likely very welcome information to impart to a certain Japanese leopardess…

"Mornin', Constable," Trish greeted the guard on duty, as fate would have it, Constable Dombrowski. "Top o' the day to yeh, laddie…"

"Good morning, Captain," Stanislaw Dombrowski answered, his deep voice soft but rumbly. "What brings you here this morning, ma'am?"

"Why, I'm here to see yer Ms. Zuikawa, laddy-buck," Trish replied cleverly, her pretty green eyes twinkling. "Might I suppose the lass' calendar might be clear, eh?"

Constable Dombrowski chuckled…he liked Captain Connelly, she was a funny and pretty lady. "Pff!" Dombrowski snorted with laughter. "I am sure she will have time to see you, Captain."

Trish grinned. "Ah, an' what a grand lad yeh are, Constable," Trish teased, tossing her reddish-blond hair back over her shoulder.

Dombrowski found himself blushing slightly, shaking his head. He felt decidedly uncomfortable when the pretty vixen said things like that…but, in truth, he really didn't mind…that much, at least. "Follow me, Captain," he instructed.

"I'm right behind yeh, bucko," Trish assured him, grinning still.

The two moved through two security points---complete with guards and barred doors---until they entered the two rows of holding cells. Dombrowski moved before Keiko's cell, and rapped on the thick metal bars with a beefy knuckle. "A visitor for you, Zuikawa," he announced, nodding over at Trish.

"Thank yeh, Constable," Trish told him. "I'll be callin' yeh when I'm through, to be sure."

"As you say, Captain," Constable Dombrowski answered, then began to make his way to the closest guardpost.

Trish didn't say a thing at first, and just gazed into the cell that held the Japanese heiress. She was most surprised to see that Keiko no longer wore her green kimono and white obi. Instead, the svelte, attractive leopardess now wore one of the regulation orange prison jumpsuits. It was pretty apparent by looking at the disapproving frown on the lovely heiress' face that she did not in any way approve of her change in garb…no, not one bit. "Good mornin' to yeh, darlin'," Trish said cheerily, as there came an electronic gong, then the door to Keiko's cell slid open. Trish wasted no time, and stepped inside the cell, and watched the door slide shut and lock behind herself.

"Ohayo, Captain-san," Keiko replied politely yet woodenly. She returned her gaze to the small figure she was apparently constructing from naught but sheets of paper. Keiko's clever fingers moved expertly and surely, and before too long she produced a remarkable life-like paper crane.

"What's that yer doin', love?" Trish asked, interested.

"It is a Japanese art form, Captain," Keiko answered, but without any emotion in her voice or expression. "It is called origami…you may of heard of it."

"Aye, I have, girl," Trish answered with a nod. "May I?" she asked, indicating the white paper crane with her hand.

"Hai, please do," Keiko answered, nodding to the crane, even as she began work on another piece.

Trish examined the delicate folded paper sculpture, of a crane with its neck held high and proud, one leg bent beneath it. "Amazin'," Trish observed. "This is some fine work, darlin'…aye, so it is."

"Domo arigato, Captain Connelly," Keiko answered, a small smile, no more than the corners of her lips rising. "Now…" she continued as she finished her latest work, a graceful swan. "I am sure an Interpol Captain has far more important things to do than admire my origami this morning." She gazed up at Trish, her slanted brown eyes curious. "What really brings you here to me this morning, mon Capitan?"

"Fancy yeh should ask me that, lass," Trish told her cleverly, her green eyes lit with pleasure. "I thought yeh might like to hear somethin' I heard on me way into work this mornin', so I would." Trish locked eyes with the surprised leopardess before her, wagging an eyebrow at her. "So, darlin'…are yeh game?"

Keiko gathered her long dark jet hair behind her head with a hand and swept it back, securing it with a rubber band in a long, glistening ponytail. "Hai, I will," the proud young woman answered with polite smile, then shrugged. "It's not like I have a great deal else to do, neh?" She grinned sardonically at her witticism.

"Aye, yeh have a point there," Trish allowed with a soft chuckle. "So, if that's the case then, give a listen…" Trish removed a micro-recorder from her inside jacket pocket, laid it upon the small table, and pressed 'play'. Almost immediately, the voice of a popular morning newsperson began to speak.

"…in other news, today the Immigation and Naturalization Section within Interpol arrested the well-known shipping magnate Senji Zuikawa in Japan, after having learned that he had been involved in a smuggling operation that transported illegal immigrants into the Los Angeles area via his ships---all at the orders of the nefarious Yakuza, otherwise known as the Japanese Mafia. Interpol also reports that before Interpol's daring raid, the Japanese Police department staged a successful rescue of Zuikawa's wife, Ochiba, from the mobsters' clutches, who had only minutes after Mr. Zuikawa's arrest, destroyed the entire Zuikawa compound with a charge of plastic explosive." The female new anchor then paused a moment, then continued on. "More details about this case in just about an hour…"

The recording turned to the muted hiss of blank tape, and Trish reached over to switch the mini-recorder off. "So, a right fine bit o' news…don't yeh think, lass?" Trish posed to her, smiling.

Keiko just sat rigidly upon her bunk bed, saying not a word, her big beautiful eyes blinking again and again…then, without any warning, the young leopardess suddenly broke down to weep happy tears of relief. "Oh! Oh, th-th-thank you, Captain-sama!" Keiko managed to get out through her weeping.

Trish noticed she'd received a bit of promotion in status…no longer 'Captain-san', but now 'Captain-sama'. "Yer welcome, darlin'," Trish told her sincerely, yet softly. She didn't want to intrude on Keiko's happiness just then.

Keiko's grateful weeping subsided after a few minutes, and then---wiping the tears from her pretty brown eyes---she looked up into Trish's eyes. She gave Trish a most thankful, bright smile…then stood up, and bowed deeply to her from the waist. Her eyes downcast, she said in deep gratitude, "Domo arigato goziemashita."

Trish smiled, having learned enough Japanese to know Keiko was thanking her as deeply as she could. "Like I said…twas a real pleasure, darlin'…don't yeh trouble yerself none now," Trish told her, moving over to sit down beside the still sniffling young woman. Trish patted her knee once companionably, then continued to speak. "Now, seems to me at least, lass, that you shoud try to get yerself some sleep." Trish then frowned slightly, then continued with the now not-so-pleasant news. "Mainly because we'll be transportin' you to a French jail sometime tomorrow, y'see. So…can't hurt now---can it? ---to get a wee bit o' shut eye, eh?"

Keiko looked down, her breathing now a bit more rapid. "So, Captain-sama?" Keiko asked in a timid voice of a much younger girl. "Um, exactly how many years in prison do you think I will receive?"

Trish was torn, she felt a bit of a kinship with the Japanese gal…but, well, she committed a crime, was caught, and now faced the consequences. That was how life was sometimes. "Well, darlin'…forgery itself isn't that big o' offense, mind yeh, so…I figure yeh'd add a few years for all those people you've swindled along the way. Hmm, and then…why, I suppose the judges…why, they'd knock off a few years for yer helpin' to take down yer rat o' a father. Eh, don't know…but I suppose nought but two to three years time, Keiko lassie."

Keiko sighed, frowned, but a moment later, smiled softly and nodded. "Hai, much as I figured, Captain Connelly. I just wondered was all." Keiko looked one last time into Trish's confused green eyes, and smiled. "If you haven't anything more…?" she asked very politely.

Trish shook her head, not understanding this girl at all. "Nay, I've got nuthin' more, darlin'," Trish told her. "Sorry."

"Understood, Captain-sama. Good day to you," Keiko replied, and she leaned back and resumed constructing origami figures out of paper.

Trish signaled for the door to the cell to be opened, then she departed, shaking her head.

Three months later, at the Sing Chateau…

Yuri Sing grinned, even as the once-svelte snow leopard woman waddled over to take a seat in a comfy chair. Her waistline had blossomed over the ensuing months, and her initial assessment of her girth she had given to her Bentley way back when hadn't been too far off the mark, it appeared. Oddly enough though, while many women grew irritable in this phase of their pregnancy…Yuri did not. She continued to move about her ancestral home with the same content smile on her lovely face, her hands most often rubbing her distended belly soothingly.

Bentley, on the other hand, was becoming a nervous wreck, it seemed. He fussed over Yuri until all the other women in the house wanted to scream. He was bossy, he was tart, and he worried…about nearly everything!

Svetlana and Maria studiously avoided Bentley as often as they could, being only able to handle so much of his obsessive-compulsive behavior. The normally sweet tigress more than once had to move out of the room when Bentley railed at her…for a couple of reasons. One, so she could calm herself down. And, two…so she could relax the muscles in her forearms…allowing her claws to retract again.

Maria was more patient with Bentley's behavior…but, only up to a point. The unassuming Arctic vixen was the only one that could actually shut Bentley up…all without uttering a single word. All it had taken was one time of Bentley seeing Maria's normally bright blue eyes go a glacial dangerous icy blue and he shut up and hurried away, his face pale.

Then, one day---a Wednesday, I think---the expanded Cooper Gang was over to visit their pal and his expecting wife. They had just finished lunch, and had assembled in the chateau's great room to relax. Bentley insisted on helping Yuri to her chair---despite her assurances that she was more than able to do such a simple thing herself. Once seated, they all chatted and enjoyed one another's company…as friends do.

It was at one-thirty exactly---Kitty had just glanced at the clock, you see---when Yuri gasped all of the sudden, her hands clutching her expanded belly in alarm. "Oh!" she exclaimed, as her abdominal muscles heaved unexpectedly. It subsided, and Yuri leaned back to relax. "Relax, my friends…it was no---ooh!" Yuri exclaimed again, her abdomen tightening again. "Oh, dear!" she whimpered, then much to everyone's surprise---including her own!---a gush of water erupted from Yuri on to the floor. Yuri gasped and rubbed her belly, her green-gold eyes wide now. "Mon Dieu!" she managed. "Bentley! I need you, cher!" she called.

Bentley goggled at the sight of his distressed lady love, and the puddle of water at her feet. "Yuri! Wh-What's the matter, babe?" he squeaked, suddenly nervous enough to have kittens himself…as the saying goes.

"Call our doctor, Bentley," the now calmer Yuri instructed, even as her friends all had gotten to their feet in their concern for her. "And, be sure to tell her that my water has just broke."

"Crap!" Kitty exclaimed, her blue eyes huge just then.

"Bozhe moi!" Svetlana gasped, rushing over to Yuri's side, her pretty face showing her concern. "Yuri…are you all right?"

Bentley snapped then, glad to have something to finally rant about. "Does she **look** all right, you idiot?" he yelled at Svetlana.

Svetlana's face went pale, and she appeared stricken. Tears of hurt sprang into her eyes, and she softly bit her lower lip. "I---"she gasped.

Yuri, her abdomen beginning to contract periodically, still had the presence of mind to turn to Bentley, disapproval written all over her face. "You will apologize to Svetlana, Bentley," she commanded in a tone that would brook no dissent. "Now!"

Bentley blinked, then paled himself. He readjusted his spectacles, and then grimaced as he saw the disapproving looks from all of his friends. It was only then that he realized how he must of sounded to poor Svetlana. He looked over to where the sniffling tigress was being comforted by her friend Maria, whose eyes were paling even as he watched. "Gee, I—I'm sorry I snapped at you, Svetlana," Bentley told her, feeling sort of wretched right then. "I just…well, sort of panicked, you know?"

Svetlana looked over at Bentley, her deep brown eyes analyzing him. She then nodded her head, and---because she had such a big heart---she forgave him on the spot. "Apology accepted, Bentley," she told him with a smile. "We are all worried about Yuri, you know…"

"I know, I know," Bentley replied, wringing his hands. Then, he realized he still hadn't placed the call to Yuri's obstetrician. "Be back in a few, folks! I got a call to make!" The short turtle fellow sped out of the room at a pace Naomi would have been proud of.

Meanwhile, pandemonium still was ramping up…much to Yuri's dismay. Sly and Carmelita cast worried looks at the now panting Yuri, then to each other, then back again. Naomi was doing her level best to keep Murray from dashing out to back his panel truck into Yuri's great room. Svetlana and Maria were softly rubbing Yuri's hands and fussing over her.

That left only Kitty. Kitty saw that everything was going to hell in a handbasket…and took action. She stuck the index finger of each hand into her mouth, inhaled deeply, and whistled an impressively shrill and impossibly loud call. "STOP! Hold on a minute, everyone!" she bellowed.

Everyone froze…well, except Yuri, who continued to breathe as she had been taught. Kitty nodded in satisfaction, then began again. "Okay, folks…here's the plan." She turned to Bentley who had just returned, phone in hand, her voice even and commanding. "Yo, Bent! You call the doc and the hospital. Once Yuri's doctor is on her way, you make damn sure they have a bed ready for Yuri. Got it?"

"Understood," Bentley replied, already dialing the phone hurriedly, but with purpose now.

Kitty then turned toward Naomi, smiling. "Okay, next. Naomi, you're the fastest one here, and know Yuri's tastes the best. I want you to dash on upstairs---would you?---and pack some clothes for Yuri to wear for her hospital stay." 'General' Kitty continued barking out orders, liking being in charge.

"Yo! Carmelita, you're a good driver…get yourself out and warm up the Ferrari---no! wait a minute!" Kitty began, then balked at the ridiculousness of her proposition. "Carmelita, Sly, and Murray…I need you three to get the panel truck warmed up and prepped for a trip to the hospital. Move it, you three!" Kitty dismissed Carmelita, Sly, and Murray, who all hustled to comply with her demands.

Kitty then turned her attention to Svetlana and Maria. "Svetlana, Maria…come on, we've got to get Yuri standing up and moving. Once Murray and crew get the panel truck here, we're so outta here!" Kitty then surveyed her 'command'. "Now, does everyone got their orders?"

Her assembled friends all grinned and saluted Kitty, who couldn't help but laugh.

Murray, Sly, and Carmelita returned just then, slightly out of breath, but all bright-eyed and bushy tailed. "Did someone call for a taxi?" Sly teased.

Fifteen minutes later, Le Hospital Paris' Maternity Waiting Room…

"What's taking so long?" Kitty griped as she paced the carpet of the well-apported waiting room. "This is worse than when Carmen had her kids…"

"Relax, sport," Carmelita advised, sipping at a hot steaming cup of coffee Sly had bought her from the vending machine. "I know it's hard…but, these things happen on their own schedule."

"How come Bentley gets to be with Yuri?" Kitty demanded then, still grumpy. "He'll only faint when the first one's born." She turned to Carmelita, her surrogate sister. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Carmelita could do nothing but grin at that. "Maybe he will, sport," Carmelita returned then. "But, he is the father…it's his right."

"Rats!" Kitty grumped, and continued her pacing. Sly then motioned Carmelita over to sit beside him, and the two watched over the nervous and agitated Kitty.

"Yuri will be fine, cher," Naomi soothed the worried Murray, holding his hand. "You will see. Women have been having children for ages, my Murray. It will go just fine, trust me."

"But, she was doing all that gasping and moaning," Murray pointed out, his face pale. "Are you sure?"

"Oui," Naomi told him patiently. "There is pain, that is true…but, that is what a woman must do if she wishes to be a mother, cher."

"I don't see why the men can't do it, "Kitty grumbled, now sitting down beside Carmelita to leaf through a magazine.

"Kitty," Naomi warned Kitty, giving her a most disapproving look.

"Yeah, yeah," Kitty grumbled under her breath. "Whatever…"

Three hours came, and three hours passed. Then, on the stroke of one in the afternoon, a young calm panther woman approached the gaggle of Yuri's friends. "The Sings? Are you friends of Madame Sing?" she asked hopefully. By now, there were about two dozen people in the waiting room.

"That would be us, Miss," Sly quickly answered, getting to his feet, then helped Carmelita to her own.

"Wonderful," the panther woman answered with a smile. "I'm Nurse LeBeau, Sophie LeBeau." She then moved so they all could see her when she spoke. "First of all, Madame Sing came through the birth like a real trooper. She was a model patient, and delighted her doctor with her performance. She is doing just fine, by the way." Sophie then grinned awkwardly, then continued. "Monsieur Bentley, however, is still being revived by the surgical staff. He was fine for the first three births…but, er, well…the last one sort of unnerved him, poor dear. I'm afraid he fainted dead away…"

"Told you," Kitty supplied, only to grunt in pain as Carmelita's killer elbows wreaked their vengeance once more. And, if that wasn't bad enough in Kitty's opinion, Naomi's furious scowl of disapproval was going a bit too far to her.

"But, do allow me to assure you that he'll be fine," Nurse LeBeau told them. "In fact, he's most likely in the room with Madame Sing already." Sophie smiled a moment, then continued. "Now, Madame---as I said---delivered four very healthy, beautiful children…two boys, and two girls." Sophie then gazed at them leadingly. "Now, would you all like to see your friends…and their new children?"

"Lead on, Sophie!" Kitty crowed, eager as all get out. "I---oof!" Kitty glowered at Carmelita, who again brought her up short with an elbow in the ribs. Kitty rubbed her ribcage gingerly. "Gah, easy with those things, woman!"

Sophie just shook her head, grinning. "If you all would follow me then, s'il vous plait?" she instructed, beckoning for them to follow her. Nurse LeBeau led them all to one large room, and then ushered them in. The room was softly lit and the walls were a comforting soft pastel blue and pinks. It was only then that they heard a most familiar voice.

"I have been waiting for you all," offered Yuri's beautiful yet very tired voice.

They all looked in and saw the beautiful snow leopard woman lying contentedly in a hospital bed, sheets and a soft blue blanket over her form to the waist. Svetlana's face beamed upon seeing Yuri safe and well, and she dashed forward before any could stop her to hug then kiss Yuri repeatedly. "Oh, Madame! I was so worried!" Svetlana whispered between kisses.

Yuri giggled softly, hugging the ecstatic Svetlana with one arm. "So I see, cheri," she laughed.

"We all were, pretty lady," Sly offered a moment later, which made them all grin. "I hear congratulations are in order, hmm?"

"You better believe it, pal," came Bentley's proud voice from behind them. They turned to see Bentley---still in his blue surgical gown and hat, his mask hanging loosely about his neck. "But, Yuri's the star today…" He smiled at the gorgeous snow leopardess he loved.

"Cher," Yuri replied with a loving grin. "Now, come…you must see our children, hmm?"

"Babies!" Kitty gushed, nearly bouncing up and down on her toes. "Now we're talking!" For once, Carmelita saw fit to keep her elbows at bay.

In basinets---two to a side of Yuri's bed---there resided the newest members of the Sing family.

"Ooh, quadruplets!" Kitty observed, smiling over to Yuri and Bentley, who now stood proudly beside his tired, yet content fiancée. "That's so cool. You guys know that four is a lucky number, right?"

"Whatever you say, Kitty," Bentley said, then leaned over to happily kiss Yuri's forehead. "Whatever you say…"

"Aw, mon Bentley…aren't they absolutely adorable?" Yuri asked smiling. "Did I do well, cher?"

"Yes, yes you did, babe," Bentley assured her, kissing her cheek this time. "And, yes, they are adorable." He then grinned into Yuri's face, and beamed when she smiled back. "However, as adorable as they may be, they are nowhere near adorable as their lovely mother," Bentley told her, kissing Yuri on the cheek once more.

Everyone gathered in around Yuri's bed and the assembled basinets to better see and saw that Yuri and Bentley had one of each gender and type: a snow leopard girl, a turtle boy, a turtle girl and a snow leopard boy.

"So, Madame…have you decided on what you are going to call them all yet?" Maria asked in a whisper, concerned about scaring the little children if she talked too loudly.

"Oh, of course, Maria," Yuri replied, allowing Bentley and Murray to help her into a sitting position. "Now, allow me to introduce you all, hmm? Hmm…this is my oldest, and she will be named Celeste," Yuri told them all, smiling and beckoning for Maria to pick up her snow leopard daughter, which Maria agreed to do quite happily.

"Now, next, we have our eldest boy, whom shall be called Austin," Bentley explained, then smiled and gently lifted his turtle son into his arms.

"After that, would be our youngest girl, whom we have called Belinda," Yuri offered next, smiling, then handing the cute turtle girl over to Svetlana, who tucked the child to herself and happily began to sing a soft Ukrainian lullaby to her.

"And, last but certainly never least…this is my darling little baby boy, whom we have called Phillipe," Yuri announced, smiling, then handing the last of her babies over to a most happy Naomi, before leaning back against her pillows to rest.

Kitty smiled. "You know…I guess I'm kind of surprised, Yuri," she professed with a half-grin of sorts. "I mean…well, they don't look like mixed breeds to me," she observed.

"True, cheri," Yuri replied, giving Kitty a smile. "No, not at first look they don't, perhaps…but the signs are still there, Kitty."

"Hmm, is that a fact, darlin'?" Sean observed to Yuri, even as he moved to wrap his arms softly around Svetlana, then coo at Belinda in Svetlana's arms over her shoulder. "What sort o' things might we be lookin' fer then, love?"

Yuri paused, thinking a moment. "Hmm, well, perhaps you should take a look at my Celeste, hmm? If you look carefully, you might observe that the spots on her back form a pattern very much like that on her father's shell. Do they not?"

"Mary an' Joseph, but they do!" Sean declared a moment later with a laugh. "I wouldn't o' noticed if yeh hadn't o' pointed it out to me."

"It is a subtle thing, Sean," Yuri explained, grinning with happiness. "Then, we have Austin, who you might notice has a bit paler green skin than my Bentley does. That is most probably due to the fact that---for the most part---my fur is white."

Bentley blinked then grinned down at his son. "You know, Yuri…you are right. Isn't that amazing?" he said reverently.

Yuri gazed fondly at both her son and her husband-to-be. "Now, Sean," Yuri pointed out. "Take a good look at Belinda's shell pattern. Does it not look very much like the pattern of my spots to you?"

Sean grinned, then kissed the top of Svetlana's head, which made her grin. "Yer spot on with yer assessment, Yuri," he told her, shaking his head. "It's uncanny. But then again, well…it does make sense too, I suppose."

Yuri nodded, then grinned as she watched Jack making little Celeste giggle as he tickled the little girl's nose with one of his huge fingers. "Last but hardly least, observe my little Phillipe, hmm? Now, according to my doctor, I was told he may need glasses when he gets older. Now, let me tell you…that does not come from my side of the family." She grinned over at Bentley, who could only laugh.

Everyone gushed a bit longer around the children until the panther, Nurse LeBeau returned. "I am sorry, Monsieurs and Mademoiselles. I know you all wish to stay, I do…but, however, regulations will not allow that. So, much as I might regret it, I must ask everyone but the father to leave at this time."

"Aww!" Kitty groused, enjoying softly rubbing little Phillipe's soft fur on his head.

Sophie smiled in understanding. "I know, amis. But, if it is any consolation to you all, I ask this also because I would like to show the parents how to feed their babies," she explained.

With their fate now decreed by the friendly but unyielding Nurse LeBeau, everyone moved in to give Yuri and Bentley a hug, then regretfully handed back the children before they turned and left the hospital for the day.


	44. Chapter 44

AN: Sorry that it has been a while but I wanted to make this chappie perfect, and besides my friend who has helped me out has had a lot to do this week. Anyhow next is the epiolog so enjoy.

Chapter 44

Downtown Paris, the next morning…

"A fine morning, ladies," Naomi remarked, having linked arms with Maria on her left, and Svetlana on her right. "Don't you agree?"

"Da, Naomi…it is a good day," Maria answered, her energetic smile mirrored in her blue eyes this morning.

"Oui, Nomi," Svetlana ventured a moment later, using French…which she was trying very hard to learn and use. "Il fait beau…"

Naomi laughed softly as they stopped beneath the turquoise and gold awning of C'est Sing's front door. "Come, cheris…we have work to do," Naomi commanded softly, watching as Svetlana moved forward to open the door for the three.

Naomi led the way in, her two friends following. The regal-looking blonde moved gracefully and with purpose right up to the desk of Yuri's admin, the ever-cheerful and playful Desiree. "Bon jour, Desiree," Naomi greeted her with a smile.

The cute red-haired margay woman's yellow-green eyes were bright, and her smile was one of pleasure. "Bon jour, Mademoiselle Director," Desiree replied cleverly, her white teeth showing as she grinned most mischievously.

Svetlana put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle.

Naomi made a small face, but chose to ignore the impertinent yet well-meaning margay woman. "Ah, oui. Now, Desiree cheri…I need you to arrange a meeting with all my direct reports in Conference Room One as soon as possible," Naomi instructed with a hint of a smile.

"Bien sur, Mademoiselle Director," Desiree complied, yet couldn't help but tease too.

Naomi laughed, and shook her head. "Get on with your task, you scamp!" Naomi directed, trying---rather badly---to be strict with Desiree. Then, as Desiree began to bring up her email, Naomi added, "Oh, additionally…do be sure to have a projector set up as well."

"A projector?" Desiree asked, curious, her yellow-green eyes narrowing.

"Ah, I see your hearing is tres manufique," Naomi answered, then made a 'get-on-with-it' gesture. "As that is the case, I do remember instructing you to schedule a meeting for me, hmm?"

Desiree giggled, her slender fingers flying over her keys as only an administrative assistant's could. "Of course, Mademoiselle Director…I am on it!" she teased in reply.

Naomi rolled her eyes, but grinned, and then turned to her companions. "Now, until our meeting later, cheris…off to work. C'est Sing will not prosper on her own!" Naomi told them as she worked the handle to her office door.

"Dasfindanya, Naomi and Svetlana," Maria replied, nodding to Naomi then Svetlana in turn, then moving purposefully toward the front of the store to oversee customer relations.

"Adieu, mon ami," Svetlana answered with a grin. "I have my first meeting with the modeling staff this morning." Svetlana thought about that a moment, and then her bright smile faded considerably. "Oh, dear…" The now nervous little tigress shook her head and made her way toward the stairs.

"Svetlana?" Naomi announced a brief moment later, changing tack again. "Would you be so kind as to come with me a moment, hmm?"

Svetlana sighed, then silently thanked Naomi for postponing the beginning of her modeling career…well, at least for a few moments. "Of course, Naomi. I am coming," Svetlana told her and matched actions to words.

Svetlana, her big lovely brown eyes still a bit worried, dutifully followed Naomi into her office. Once inside, and after the door had been closed, Naomi gracefully moved behind her desk and sat down with a contented, yet weary sigh. "Ah, what a night, eh cheri?" she mused to her smaller friend.

"Oh, da," Svetlana answered, smiling…then blushed and added, "I mean oui, of course."

"Svetlana," Naomi said with a fond smile. "It is allowed for you to speak your native Russian, ami. I---and Madame, of course!---do appreciate very much your trying to learn French. But, cheri…one cannot learn it all in the course of a week you know."

Svetlana smiled at Naomi's understanding. "Merci, Nomi," she replied, pausing to phrase her reply in passable French. "Oh, but this is so hard! But, spasiba, for being so kind to me, my friend."

"Think nothing of it, cheri," Naomi advised, leaning her arms atop her desk then. "Now, was it just me…or did you too find it odd not to have Yuri about in her chateau?"

"Da, I did," Svetlana answered, nodding her head, then sighed heavily. "I miss her already…"

"Courage, cheri," Naomi counseled with a grin. "She will be back soon enough, don't you fret."

Svetlana smiled a quick apologetic smile. "I know, or should I say 'je sais'," she assured her friend, smiling at her use of the French phrase. "Now…why did you want to see me, Nomi?" Svetlana then asked, being sure to address Naomi by her nickname, knowing now how much Naomi liked it when she called her that.

Naomi smiled indulgently. "Ah, that. Well, cheri, I have something I wish to show you," Naomi responded, her amber eyes bright. "Allow me a moment, hmm?" As Svetlana took a seat and waited, Naomi opened her file drawers and began flicking back and forth through folders. "Ah, here we are!" she declared a moment later, reaching down, then pulling out a magazine from a folder within. She laid the older magazine upon her desk, then spun it around so Svetlana could read its cover. "Now, Svetlana…I am sure you recognize this particular magazine, non?" she asked.

"Oh, da," Svetlana replied eagerly, nodding her lovely head. "Da, that is Vogue, one of the most popular fashion magazines in the world, nyet?" Svetlana looked up at Naomi curiously…wondering where she was taking her.

"Ah, oui…very good, ami," Naomi told her, smiling. "Now, my clever friend…please take a closer look at this issue's date of publication, hmm?"

Svetlana frowned, then gazed down at the magazing, looking for the date. "Why, Nomi…that magazine is over ten years old!" she exclaimed softly, in surprise.

Naomi smiled, then nodded her head. "Very good, cheri. Oui, you are right…it is indeed that old," Naomi told her, congratulating her at the same time.

Svetlana looked back at Naomi, puzzled. "Um, Nomi? Might I ask why you have you kept such an old magazine, my friend?" Svetlana asked.

Naomi smiled rather cleverly, then opened the magazine to a bookmarked page, then bade Svetlana to look at the page presented. "Now, cheri…for the million dollar question, as it were…do you by chance recognize the young woman pictured there upon the page?" Naomi asked, her tone leading.

Svetlana frowned again, then looked down at the picture of a comely young cheetah girl, who posed for the camera. "Hmm, I will admit…she does look a bit familiar somehow," Svetlana replied, her dark eyes glued to the picture, studying it. "Hmph…but, I cannot say I know just where I have seen her before though." Svetlana then frowned again, and squinted a bit trying to read the text, which was rather small. Finally, the letters moved into focus and she began reading it aloud. "…Yuri Sing, the daughter of Paul and Genevieve Sing, has just recently launched her very own fashion line. Daring? But of course! Revolutionary? Does one really need to ask? A force to reckon with in the Fashion Future? Oh, but let us hope so! For, even though Sing's line, aptly enough named C'est Sing, is new on the scene, Yuri Sing shows us that she has the ambition, the verve, as well as the talent to make herself a name on Paris' runways. Case in point is this picture of one of Sing's very first creations, very fetchingly modeled by her best friend, one Mdme. Naomi Rousseau." Svetlana's jaw snapped shut with a click upon saying Naomi's name, her remarkable brown eyes huge now. She blinked owlishly up at Naomi.

"Silly…isn't it?" Naomi remarked humbly, indicating the picture with an airy wave of her hand. "I was just out of college then…but, eh…Madame insisted, and whatever Madame insists upon, why…" Naomi grinned cleverly again.

Svetlana blinked again, then flicked her huge eyes back and forth a number of times between Naomi and the magazine pictures. "Bozhe moi," the awed little tigress murmured, her hand coming up to rest at the base of her throat. "Oh, Nomi…you're…you're…you're **beautiful**, tovarisch!" she blurted out truthfully to the now blushing cheetah woman before her.

"You damn me with faint praise, cheri," Naomi replied, averting her eyes from the adoring tigress. "I---I simply thought you might like to know that you are not alone in your career, cheri. I have been where you are now, Svetlana." She turned her fond gaze to the startled Svetlana. "If you should ever need me, I am only ever a phone call or a visit away, cheri. Any advice you should ever like, you need only ask. A shoulder to cry on, perhaps? Again, call on me. All that I have learned in my days on the runways and in photo-shoots, they are yours for the asking, my friend…"

Svetlana blinked again and again, then her lower lip began to tremble, and tears welled in her magnificent brown eyes. "Oh, Nomi…" she wailed softly, getting to her feet to dash around the desk to wrap her arms around the smiling Naomi.

"Shh, cheri," Naomi soothed as the most grateful Svetlana gently, thankfully, wept, kissing her cheek and gently stroking her long dark hair over and over again. "I know..."

It was then that Desiree knocked upon the door to Naomi's office, paused the required number of moments, and then entered…only to find a gently weeping Svetlana being held tenderly in Naomi's arms. "Ahem!" Desiree ventured in mixed embarrassment and happiness. "Er, I---I do beg your pardon, Mademoiselle Director…but, you did ask me to inform you when all was ready for your meeting."

Naomi sighed, but gave away her real emotions with her smile. "Fagh! Why do you insist on calling me that, Desiree?" she growled, smiling all the while.

Desiree, cheeky as ever, laughed softly. "Why? Well…I do not know! Why do we call our beloved Yuri, Madame Sing, eh?" Desiree shot right back, grinning even larger now.

Naomi sighed, shook her head, then released Svetlana. "Give us a moment, ami. We will be along in a few moments, Desiree," Naomi assured her. "Make sure you put out water for everyone, would you?"

"On my way, Mademoiselle Director," Desiree answered, giggling as she scooted out, her eyes glowing with clever mischief.

"All right now, cheri?" Naomi then said, turning her attention back to Svetlana, who wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Da, I am fine," Svetlana assured her quickly, even as she dipped into her handbag for a much-needed tissue. "I am sorry I embarrassed you, Nomi…but, I---"

"Nonsense, Svetlana," Naomi told her, leaning over to gently press a kiss to Sveltana's temple. "You did not embarrass me. I am fine." Naomi then looked the gorgeous little tigress over. "Well, it is good to see at least that you did not ruin your makeup, cheri…" She grinned, hoping to lighten her friend's mood further still.

Svetlana blinked, then giggled into her hand. "Oh, you!" she laughed, thanking Naomi once more with her ever expressive eyes. "Come, Nomi…we have a meeting…do we not?" she added.

"Why…do you know," Naomi said in feigned astonishment, "I do believe we do, cheri. What an amazing thing, non?"

Both Svetlana and Naomi giggled then, and then the two began to make their way to the large conference room upstairs at C'est Sing.

Five minutes later, outside Conference Room One…

Naomi stood stock still, just outside the door for a few minutes, trying to think just how she was going to break the news of Yuri's motherhood to the rest of the staff.

A moment later, Svetlana ducked her head out of the conference room door, her dark eyes inquisitive. "All is ready, Naomi," she reported. "Any time, tovarisch…"

"I am coming, petite," Naomi assured her, then squared her shoulders, and took a few deep breaths. She then smiled, opened the door, and strode purposefully toward the vacant seat---Yuri's very own!---and promptly sat herself down. She waited until the buzz of voices quieted, then got to her feet. "Greetings, one and all," Naomi began, idly tugging the bottom of her jacket down. "I have brought you all here for a purpose," Naomi paused a moment, then continued, "Which is…I have an announcement," she declared to all and sundry. "But, before I proceed any further, do allow me a moment," Naomi added, reaching down to remove a slide from her pocket. She moved over to the waiting, yet still dark, projector, inserted the slide into its requisite slot, and thumbed the projector to life. A moment later, the device portrayed upon the projection screen a picture of Yuri's four new-born children. "Ladies…may I introduce you to Madame's latest creations…" Naomi said with a most theatrical smile.

Many of the women present oohed at that knowledge…then, most seemed to cant their heads, one and all, and sigh a collective, yet most distinctive 'aww'.

Naomi allowed this indulgence to go on for a while longer…waiting for the women's attention to wander back to herself. Which, thankfully, it soon did. "Now, did I not say that I have an announcement?" Naomi reminded them, smiling. "I did, and here it is! Yesterday, oh…at about three o'clock in the afternoon…our very own Yuri Sing gave birth to four lovely children. In fact, the very four you see before you in this picture."

Everyone turned again and this time, individual comments could be heard over the general buzz of conversation.

"Aw, would you just look at her! She looks just like Madame!" one young woman proclaimed her voice soft and full of emotion.

"Michelle…does he not have our Madame's wonderful eyes?" came another.

This sort of thing went on for several moments more…until Naomi felt it time to move on. Naomi cleared her throat and everybody turned toward her again. "Ahem! Madame Yuri has given me an order, one which I am about to impart to all of you. And, that order is this: while Madame does very much appreciate you all visiting her---which I am sure you all will---please do remember that she is very tired." Naomi then narrowed her eyes meaningfully, then continued. "That being the case, mon amis…I had better not catch word that you are tiring her out…or are overly fussing over her and her children!" Naomi glared at them then…as only a cheetah can. "Do you all understand?" Then, in her native French, she repeated, "Tu comprehens?"

There was a moment of silence, then almost to a woman, they all nodded their assent.

"Good. Tres bien," Naomi replied happily. "Now…as has been ordered by Madame Sing---as of this very moment---I am now in charge of day-to-day operations of C'est Sing." Naomi said this last very matter-of-factly, almost without thinking about it.

The assembled women unexpectedly broke into a rousing round of applause, one that left poor Naomi blushing, her ears rotated back in her embarrassment. The cheering went on a moment, then abated to occasional murmuring or giggling.

Naomi tried to continue, but had trouble at first. She finally regained her composure, and got on with things. "Thank you for your support, cheris…I do appreciate it," Naomi told them, bowing her head to them. She then smiled warmly, and clapped her hands softly together. "Now, as my first official act as Director…I would direct---" Naomi grinned at her pun, "---you to please congratulate our very own Maria Foloreva for accepting our offer to assume my former position." Naomi waved for Maria to stand, and when the pleasantly shy but pleased Arctic vixen did, the assembled women gave her a delighted cheer and swarmed around the blushing Maria, wishing her well, and giving her their heartfelt congratulations.

"Please, everyone," Maria finally nearly shouted, while smiling. "Enough! I thank you…one and all. But, please…you are making me claustrophobic!" Maria tried to make a face to show her 'terror'…but failed miserably. The women of C'est Sing gave their 'actress' a round of soft appreciative laughter…as well as the space she requested, thankfully.

"Item next," Naomi then stated. "Madame's babies…they are magnificent, are they not?" That got the reaction Naomi expected…another round of applause and cheering. Naomi then held up a hand to quell the noise. "Now, since we are on the subject of babies…you will perhaps remember our own Vigdis, hmm?"

Naomi thumbed the advance button on the projector and an image of one of their most endearing models appeared on the wall. There were soft exclamations of recognition and many knowing nods in the crowd.

"I see that you do indeed remember! Vigdis was---up until only very recently, in fact---our top model. Well, bearing that in mind, cheris…I may now inform you all that she has decided to retire from C'est Sing."

"What?" gasped one woman in shock.

"Oh, no!" cried another in near panic.

"C'est terrible!" yet another exclaimed.

"Now, now…do calm yourselves," Naomi told them, holding her hands above her head to get everyone's attention. "All is not lost, you will see. Now, as I was saying…you see, Vigdis' daughter just has given birth to triplets, and as such, our new grandmother wishes to help her daughter out during this undoubtedly very trying time."

The assembled ladies were silent then, evidently still shocked by this news. A moment later, Bianca Desaix, the ever efficient ocelot woman who ran C'est Sing's Manufacturing department called out, "But, Ms. Rousseau…while I do rejoice for Vigdis…alas, her departure…well, it leaves us short a model! Not just a model…but our top model! Just who shall we get in time to replace her, hmm?" Bianca's face showed her worry. "I mean, all the outfits my girls produce will be worth nothing if there is no one to model them, nes pas?"

Naomi, much to everyone's surprise, only smiled. "Ah, but I am surprised at you, Bianca! Who told you that we have not already selected a replacement for our Vigdis, eh?" Naomi asked in return. She grinned as her sensitive ears picked up the sound of Svetlana's soft groan beside her, the little tigress knowing exactly what was about to come. Naomi smiled, the reached out to take Svetlana's cold little hand in her own. "Attention now, everyone…please! Please, listen!"

The room's buzz of conversation waned, and the ladies turned their attention back to their new boss lady.

"Now, cheris," Naomi---beginning to understand what Yuri found so alluring about being in charge now---began, "we are fortunate---oui, we are!---that our newest model is---at this very moment, in fact!---standing amongst you in this very room!"

There came the sound of soft gasps, and then the conversation level rose once more a long moment…then thankfully abated again. "Come, Naomi! Who is she? Our newest model, eh?" was shouted by more than one voice, as their eyes flicked from face to face, each wondering just who this mystery woman might be.

Naomi smiled indulgently, then waved them all to be quiet once more. "Very well, I shall not keep you in suspense…well, for too much longer, that is," Naomi told them, then grinned at their expected groan. She waited almost a minute, then finally spoke to her eager staff. "Now, please, cheris…I want every one of you to give a very warm and very welcoming round of applause to C'est Sing´s newest model! Who is she, you have asked me, non? Well, allow me to tell you then. Why, she is our very own Svetlana Umanova!"

"Svetlana?" came the collective gush of surprise. Naomi then thumbed the projector again, and this time, a large picture of a smiling, exquisite Svetlana---in her favorite purple evening gown---appeared on the wall. "Ooh…it's her! Oh, isn't she just beautiful?" the crowd of women cooed and grinned happily.

Naomi raised her and Svetlana's joined hands, even as Maria moved over to put her arm around her dear friend and hug her, laughing in her happiness. Svetlana looked into the cheering crowd shyly, adorable as always. Her hot blushing---as everyone cheered her---only endeared the little tigress to her workmates even more. They thronged about the nervous, yet smiling beauty, wanting to see her as well as congratulate her. Around all the heartfelt congratulations from her colleagues, Svetlana could hear voices in the crowd informing their neighbors as how Svetlana's being chosen as the new model was going to put their sales numbers through the roof! Svetlana smiled at them all, blushing again before they let her go so she could take her seat once more.

Naomi smiled. "Now, cheris…now that my announcements have all been made…I would like to now discuss exactly where we---that is C'est Sing---are going to go next!"

Two days later, at the Sing Chateau…

Yuri had returned home to her chateau, and was pleased to find that Bentley had already moved in as well. As she and her fiancé moved inside with their new children, they were both much surprised to find their assembled friends waiting for them inside.

"Hallo, cher and cheris!" Yuri gushed in greeting, delighted to see all her friends there to welcome her back home. "You are far too kind to visit both Bentley and I."

"That's a crock," Kitty told Yuri bluntly, then smiled. "And, you know it, Yuri." She then rushed forward and hugged the smiling snow leopard woman. "Welcome home, lady!"

"Merci, Kitty," Yuri laughed softly…intrigued as always by Kitty's ability to turn a phrase.

"Welcome home, lovely lady," Sly said by way of greeting, his dark brown eyes glittering with amusement…and, yet something else as well. He bowed graciously to his pal and his lovely lady. "Now, if both of you would care to follow me…"

"Okay, Sly," Bentley answered suspiciously, "what are you up to, mister?"

"Me?" Sly questioned, his eyes shining with feigned innocence. "Why…nothing at all, Bentley." He waved everyone to follow him, pausing only to link arms with a softly smiling Carmelita. "C'mon…time's a wasting," he added, and led the group inside the chateau, through the foyer, and up the stairs.

"This is so exciting," Yuri whispered to Bentley. "Isn't it, cher?"

Bentley thought about it, then finally shook his head and grinned. "Yeah, much as it might pain me to admit it…it is," he whispered back.

Sly and Carmelita led them all to the room Yuri had reserved for a nursery weeks ago. The warm oak door was closed, and Sly placed his hand most theatrically upon the s-shaped knob before he turned back to his audience. "Now, Yuri---oh, and you too, pal---" Sly nodded to Bentley, giving him a grin, "we all thought we'd…well, let's say all of us---your friends---wanted to do something special to celebrate the birth of your children."

"Oh my…" Yuri gasped, feeling a tingle of anticipatory excitement race up her spine.

Sly grinned even broader at having heard that! "So…we all pooled our resources, our skills, and our labor together, and…well, and…came up with **this**!" Sly intoned just as he worked the knob and swung open the door to the nursery. He motioned for Yuri and Bentley to move inside. "Go on…take a look, you two."

Yuri hesitated a moment, her glorious green-gold eyes blinking, then drew herself erect, smiled at the beaming---yes, beaming!---Sly Cooper, and stepped inside. "Mon Dieu!" she softly exclaimed a moment later, her hand leaping up to cover her mouth.

"What is it, babe?" Bentley asked, even as he stepped inside…then, he too was brought up short. "Whoa! Well, I'll be…"

"So…do you like it?" Carmelita asked hopefully to Yuri, her medium brown eyes shining in anticipation.

The nursery had been redecorated. The floors had been re-done in warm polished oak, with plush rugs down up in Sing blue and silver strategically placed about the room. The walls were half pink---on the right---and half pastel-blue---on the left. Upon the center of each wall was tastefully painted the Sing coat-of-arms---a silver hart leaping before four fanned white ostrich plumes on an bright blue field. Four individual cribs were placed two to each side---along with the requisite changing tables and chests-of-drawers, of course. Wooden chests---with each child's name engraved upon a brass placard---stood ready for the undoubtedly many toys each of Yuri's children would soon receive. Matching sheer drapes accented the four windows the room had, coordinating tastefully with matching room darkening mini-blinds.

"Like it, Carmelita?" Yuri responded using Carmelita's own words, then shook her head. "Non. I love it, cheri! Oh, everyone…I am…I do not know what to say other than 'merci'! Merci beaucoup, all of you delightful and so thoughtful dears!" Yuri laughed and threw her arms around Carmelita, crushing the vixen to herself in her happiness.

"I guess I'll take that as a 'yes', then," Sly quipped, as he smiled at the sight of Carmelita and Yuri embracing.

Bentley moved before his long-time pal, and took his hand, shaking it exuberantly. "Thanks a lot, Sly," Bentley told him, grinning. He then turned to the others, who beamed too. "Er..that is, thanks to all of you. This is awesome!"

Yuri then proceeded to move about the room, kissing and hugging each of her 'girls' long moments, giving her most heartfelt thanks to each of them in their turn. She then embarrassed poor Murray with a kiss on each of his cheeks, followed by a long heartfelt hug. Murray grinned foolishly, but happily at her. Yuri laughed a moment later as Jack returned her own hug, lifting her bodily off the floor…only to have Jack grin in embarrassment after that at his enthusiasm. Sean accepted his hug with more dignity…but, then proceeded to whisper something into Yuri's ear that left the snow leopard woman blushing. "Sean Mallory! That is terrible," she told him, lightly batting him on the shoulder. She then giggled a wicked little giggle. "But, merci…I shall have to remember that advice…for later." She cast a meaningful glance Bentley's way. And, that…why, that only left one Sly Cooper.

"You masterminded this whole thing," Yuri accused him, putting her hands on her curved hips. "Did you not, you rogue?"

Sly took off his hat, and then rubbed the back of his neck in his embarrassment. "Well, I don't know about that, gorgeous," Sly argued, grinning. "I had lots and lots of help…from everyone here, you know."

"Hmm, perhaps that is so," Yuri allowed, her smile growing as she 'confronted' Sly. "But I can still detect your handiwork nonetheless, Monsieur." Yuri then narrowed her eyes, her green-gold gaze boring in on the normally unflappable Master Thief.

"Er, well…I mean, c'mon…" Sly stammered for words---that, in and of itself, quite surprising---to refute her claim. "Look, it might of been my idea initially, now true," Sly admitted, but then hastened to add, "but all this never would of happened without---" Sly never finished his defense.

Yuri did something very uncharacteristic of herself. She squealed softly, her smile blooming brightly, and threw her arms around Sly's neck to hug him fiercely. "Oh, merci, Sly," she gushed, her emotions at full throttle just then. She then proceeded to kiss his face any number of times, until even Sly Cooper was blushing a most telling red. "Merci, mon ami!"

"Gah! Yuri…c'mon, woman…stop!" Sly protested, unable to do much in the snow leopard woman's fierce embrace. He then turned his head toward Kitty and Carmelita, his expression pleading. "Girls? A little help, please?"

Kitty turned to Carmelita, then reached her hand up and rubbed her chin thoughtfully, before turning to the grinning vixen beside her. "So…whatcha think, Sis?" she mused, enjoying the frantic look in Sly's eyes. "Do we help the guy out…or what?"

"Hmm," Carmelita pretended to ponder, dividing her time between the struggling Sly and her rascally adoptive sister. "I suppose we should," she told Kitty. "I mean, Yuri does have a pretty tight grip there, don't you think?"

Kitty pretended to scrutinize Sly's predicament studiously. She ignored Sly's continued cries of protest. "Hmm, I do see what you mean, Sis," Kitty finally decided. "Yeah, we'd better pull her off of him. He's getting a little blue in the face."

"I think a little red in the face would be more accurate," Carmelita laughed, even as she and Kitty moved in to gently pull the overly thankful Yuri off of the hugely flustered Sly Cooper. "Okay, Yuri…that's enough," Carmelita told her friend, "Sly's convinced that you're grateful, girl." She turned to Sly then, adding, "Aren't you, handsome?"

Sly rubbed at his neck, but nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Oh yeah! Message received, Yuri. And…you're welcome. We were all glad to do something nice for you and Bent…" Sly told her…from a safe distance that is…

Yuri blinked, then regained her composure quickly. She too had a touch of red in her cheeks now. "Thank you all," Yuri told them, avoiding Sly for a moment. "My children will love this place, their new home." She then grinned, and turned to Sly. "You know, ami…I had never thought I'd see the famous Sly Cooper blush so handsomely…" she added, giving Sly a wink.

"What the---?" Sly demanded, then blinked too. "You mean, all of that…that display was just a ruse? A scam?" he added, a grin appearing on his face.

"Well, you did fall for it, Ringtail," Carmelita 'helpfully' pointed out with a grin.

"Well, damn!" Sly said, shaking his head a moment. He then grinned, and bowed to the three ladies. "Nice work, you three. Eh, what can I say? Haven't I always had a soft spot for the pretty girls?" Sly grinned his cheesiest of grins at them.

The group then moved back downstairs into the living room, where they moved into divided groups. Sly stood over talking with Bentley and Murray. Svetlana, Maria, Naomi and Kitty each held one of Yuri's children in their arms, enthralled by the easy-going little ones. And, that left Yuri and Carmelita, who moved over to sit down in two opposing armchairs.

"So, Yuri…how are your wedding plans progressing, eh?" Carmelita wanted to know. She might be a Master Thief, and a no-holds-barred ex-Interpol detective…but, c'mon, she was still a woman…and that sort of thing was never far from the hearts of women everywhere, it seemed.

Yuri grinned. "Ah, that," Yuri allowed, realizing that her wedding was only a matter of weeks away now. "Well, I talked with Etienne, an old family friend, and we are all set for holding our ceremony in the Cathedral of Notre Dame," Yuri told her friend.

"Notre Dame?" Carmelita replied, startled…emphasizing her awe with a low soft whistle. "Now that's what I call impressive," she added, then frowned. "Who's this Etienne guy anyway…besides an 'old' friend?"

"Oh," Yuri returned, nonchalantly. "Besides being an old friend of the family, cheri," Yuri told her, then paused a moment before continuing. "Etienne Villaneuve has the honor of being the Arch-Prelate of France."

"Madre y Dios!" Carmelita gasped, crossing herself. "Cardinal Villaneuve? You mean, you know the Cardinal…personally?" Carmelita gaped in surprise.

"Ah, oui," Yuri returned, canting her head in surprise. "Etienne, he is a such sweet man, Carmelita. Do you know that he used to bounce me upon his knee when I was but a baby?"

"Well, well…ain't that something?" Carmelita muttered, then shook her head. "Say, that's great, of course. I go there from time to time myself, you know. To Notre Dame, I mean…"

"You do?" Yuri questioned, intrigued by this unexpected response. "Might I ask why?"

"Yuri, c'mon," Carmelita replied with a smile. "I was brought up Catholic, remember? Besides going to Mass each Sunday…I usually go there pretty regularly for confession too."

"I had not realized," Yuri told her, smiling. "Well, it is good to see there is some religious influence in your group." Yuri's grin turned to teasing.

"Yeah," Carmelita responded, giving Yuri an embarrassed sort of smile. "Well, I have a tendency---when I'm mad---to er…well, swear, okay? So, usually once a month or so…I go to confession to well, ask God to forgive me my temper and my swearing." Carmelita looked away, embarrassed.

"God would forgive such a dear as yourself, Carmelita," Yuri told her with a smile, taking her hand a moment. "That I know."

Carmelita squeezed Yuri's hand in thanks, then released it. "Thanks. Oh, and ever since I've thrown my lot in with Sly…well, after every heist---er, I mean operation…I go and ask God's forgiveness for any sins I may of committed too."

"I understand," Yuri soothed, but then pointed out. "But, cheri…you and your Sly do so much good…I doubt God has much to forgive you of, hmm?"

Carmelita grinned, and then shrugged. "Maybe so," she allowed. "But I feel better when I do, so…"

"Each must follow their own conscience, cheri," Yuri allowed, reaching over to pat Carmelita's knee.

"So, have you picked a dress yet?" Carmelita asked, trying to bring Yuri back to the subject at hand once more.

"Oh oui, I have," Yuri proclaimed, which---quite frankly---surprised Carmelita.

"You have?" Carmelita parroted, then grimaced as she realized she had done so. "Er…do you think I might see it?"

"Of course," Yuri answered, getting to her feet. "If you would follow me, cheri." Yuri looked over her shoulder to Carmelita then, and in a conspiratorial voice softly added, "There is quite a tale to go with this dress, mon ami."

Carmelita nodded, then dutifully followed Yuri as she led her down the main hallway into the back of her sprawling chateau. Once Yuri made her way to a room Carmelita had never been into before, she paused. "In here, Carmelita," Yuri said mysteriously, then paused. "You must promise not to tell anyone about this dress. D'accord?" Yuri fixed Carmelita in her direct green-gold gaze.

Carmelita was a bit surprised by the need for secrecy, but decided to go along with her request. "Si, I agree," she told her friend, which made the exotic snow leopardess smile.

"Tres bien. Then, follow me," Yuri bade her, and opened the door, taking Carmelita's hand to guide her in.

Carmelita blinked until Yuri found the light switch, then blinked again as her eyes adjusted. She found herself in a goodly sized dressing room, done up in rich wood paneling, marble floors, and soft blue wallpaper. A full length mirror adorned the far wall, and there was a privacy screen against the back wall, as well as a dressing table and a bureau of sorts too. "Pretty slick, Yuri…I'm impressed," Carmelita ventured to add.

"Merci, it is quite nice," Yuri replied with a flash of a smile. "Now, pardon me a moment, hmm?" Yuri moved over to an armoire Carmelita hadn't noticed before, and then extracted a key from her around her neck. She worked the key, and opened the armoire, and then extracted a large rectangular wooden box. "Here we are…" Yuri took the box, and moved to the table in the center of the room. Yuri then undid the toggles holding the box closed, and opened it. "Voila!" she said and flipped back the soft blue tissue covering whatever was in the box.

Carmelita blinked and then crossed herself as she stared down at the dress folded so neatly in the box. "Oh Yuri…wow! That's…why, that's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen!" Carmelita told her in hushed tones.

"Oui, I could not agree more," Yuri told her with a soft pleased smile. "To tell you the truth, I had thought I would never wear this dress the day I was to marry my Bentley…as much as I might of hoped to…"

"Oh? Why not? Yuri, it's so beautiful!" Carmelita argued.

"I quite agree," Yuri said with a thankful smile. "However, that was not the reason, cheri." Yuri paused to think, then continued. "This dress has been passed down from Sing to Sing for over two hundred years, Carmelita. It was originally made for the Duchess of Verigny when she agreed to marry Raoul Sing, the twentieth Sing Duke. It is all of silk and the finest lace and satin."

"Dios!" Carmelita exclaimed in hushed awe. "That dress must be worth a fortune, Yuri!" Carmelita's eyes continued to gaze wonderingly at the exquisite gown.

"Oui, it most certainly is," Yuri agreed, then grinned over at Carmelita. "But do not tell your Sly…it might prove too great a temptation, non?" Yuri giggled softly at her jest.

"I won't," Carmelita conceded with a soft laugh. "Um, Yuri…" Carmelita then frowned, hesitating.

"What is it, cheri?" Yuri asked, curious.

"Um, I don't mean to pry or anything," Carmelita said very politely, but then persevered. "But, didn't you just tell me that you hadn't expected to wear that dress after you and Bentley became engaged? If that's so, then…?"

"Ah," Yuri guessed then. "So, how do I happen to have it in my possession now, eh cheri?"

Carmelita flushed, but grinned. "Yeah…something like that," she allowed.

"Ah, that is the secret I shall also entrust to you, cheri," Yuri told her conspiratorially. "And, I must entreat you to keep this information as confidential as any case you may of ever worked upon when you were at Interpol, Carmelita."

"Not a word, Yuri," Carmelita assured her passionately. "You have my word as a Fox." She held her right hand up as if taking an oath.

"Soon to be a Cooper, no?" Yuri teased then, a smiled lighting her face as her green-gold eyes twinkled.

Carmelita blinked, then blushed again, but smiled. "In time, Yuri…in time," she replied, grinning now.

Yuri grinned in reply. "Now, you may find this very hard to believe, Carmelita," she began, "but…my mother gave me this dress…one week before I went into labor, in fact." Yuri then fussed to herself, looking down at her once-again svelte figure, wondering if she would be able to get into it after her pregnancy.

"No way!" Carmelita exclaimed, then clapped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry," she added, blushing again. She composed herself, then continued. "But, I thought your parents were dead set against you and Bentley getting married."

"As did I, cheri," Yuri confessed, but a small fond smile ghosted her pretty face. "As did I. However, much to my initial dismay, my mother---in a hooded cloak, calling on me in the middle of the night, if you can believe that!---visited, and we had ourselves a---what would you call it again?---ah, yes, a heart-to-heart talk."

"Wow," Carmelita observed softly. "I bet that was some talk. So…what did she have to say?" Carmelita's eyes burned with curiosity.

"Oh, very much…and very little…all at the same time, Carmelita," Yuri told her, and smiled as she noticed Carmelita's frown. "Allow me to elaborate, hmm? My mother, Genevieve, arrived with this very box---" Yuri indicated the box on the table before them both that held the dress, "---and then took a good ten minutes to try to talk me out of marrying my Bentley."

Carmelita narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth. "Which, I hope, you told your meddling mother to---!" Carmelita growled, but then cut herself off.

"Peace, cheri," Yuri soothed, smiling. "I endured her arguments with patience, I assure you. Then, much to my surprise, her resolve crumbled at that point, and I found her the next moment crying and hugging me in her happiness! Mon Dieu, but I was most surprised!" Yuri laughed softly.

"No doubt you would be, Yuri," Carmelita proclaimed, blinking, then grinning. "So…what then?" she wanted to know.

"My Maman," Yuri then answered, using the French word for 'mama' for the first time. "Why, she told me that she could not stay away…when her only daughter---c'est moi! (Yuri grinned here)---was going to be married! She then told me of my father's disapproval…and, of how she had warred with her conscience for a good long while. But, eventually, she told me that she just had to see me, to let me know how happy she truly was for me…her daughter. It was then that she presented this dress to me, and told me of its heritage. Ah, and then…she how she had worn this very same dress the day she wed my father." Yuri's amazing eyes were full of soft emotion just then. "Was that not sweet of her?"

Carmelita, normally a no-nonsense kind of woman, sniffed, tears appearing in her eyes. What can you say? The Foxes were emotional sorts…go figure! "Oh, that was so sweet!" she replied, reaching up to wipe at her tearing eyes. "I'm happy she came to her senses, Yuri…"

"Oui, as was I," Yuri agreed with a nod. "Needless to say, I was very moved. Then---oh, oui then---she made me promise to never tell my father of this meeting of ours! It would be our secret…mother to daughter." Yuri then sniffled herself, and fought to control her emotions briefly, finally composing herself once more. "Well, I agreed, of course! It was funny…but, I have never felt as close to my mother in a very long time as I did just then, mon ami."

"That's wonderful," Carmelita told her, meaning every word. Then, the two women sat there a moment in contented silence. Eventually, Carmelita spoke first. "Um, say, about that dress…er, so, um…do you think I…well, do you think I might see you in it?" Carmelita hurriedly blurted out, before her courage deserted her. "Before the wedding, I mean?"

Yuri blushed softly, then gazed intently over at Carmelita, clearly quite pleased by her request. "You would really like to see me in this, cheri?"

"Oh, si…por favor," Carmelita said in her native Spanish, her heart beating rapidly. "For me?"

Yuri smiled, inexplicably pleased. She reached out her hand to brush her fingertips against Carmelita's cheek fondly. "Of course I will," Yuri assented, turning to carefully lift the silken lacy creation out of its box and into her arms. "If…you would be so kind as to help, of course?"

"Why…I'd be honored, Yuri," Carmelita vowed, feeling happy tears in her eyes again that moment, even as she got hurriedly to her feet.

It took ten minutes time for Yuri to don her gown, and that only with Carmelita's supple fingers finishing the work by working the twenty-five tiny button closures in the back of the dress. But, finally, Yuri turned and looked to Carmelita. "So…cheri, how do I look?" she asked, nearly breathlessly with her excitement.

A fat tear leaked down from Carmelita's eye, and she sniffled, her heart swelling with emotion just then. "Oh, Yuri," she said in reverent tones. "Oh, sweetie…you look like a princess. Or maybe even a Queen." Carmelita clasped her hands together, feeling moved at the sight of her lovely friend, who was a vision in her eyes.

"Merci," Yuri replied softly, smiling at that comparison, and then with a rustle of lace, moved forward to gaze at herself in the full-length mirror. The exquisite snow leopard woman, tall, curvy, and elegant, was a showpiece in her ancestor's bridal gown. The gleaming, pearlescent white of the mostly silken gown enhanced Yuri pale fur and made her spots striking. Her exotic green-gold eyes were the color of priceless fine peridots against all that creamy white, while the ornate lace panel that ran down from the modest neckline of the gown to the waist was magnificent, showing off Yuri's bosom---but respectfully so. The form-fitting gown showed off Yuri's alluring figure to grand effect, and its soft skirts flowed around her long legs, moving about her like some silken wave when she moved…its medium length train hissing softly in her wake. "Oui, this shall do nicely, I think," Yuri observed as she gazed wonderingly at herself in the mirror. "Very nicely indeed…"

"More than nicely, Yuri," Carmelita corrected with a small laugh. "Oh man…Bentley's eyes are gonna bug out of his head when he sees you in that!"

"That, cheri," Yuri pointed out with a throaty chuckle, "is precisely what is supposed to happen, non?"

"Si!" Carmelita replied fervently, but with a most noticeable grin. "Oh, Yuri…I hope I look half as good as you do on my wedding day."

"Ah, cheri," Yuri said, turing at the waist to look Carmelita's way. "You will, I promise! Please, trust me, Carmelita…Naomi and I will not let you down…not on your wedding day! Oh, heavens no!" Yuri then grinned, reaching out to pat Carmelita's cheek.

"You look like a million dollars, Yuri Sing," Carmelita pointed out, then grinned herself. "Which might be pretty accurate…if I've learned anything at all about dresses."

"Oh you!" Yuri laughed. "Now, cheri…help me out of this, would you?"

Fifteen minutes later, the two returned to the living room, the two girls grinning as no one seemed to notice their absence. Well, except for Sly, it appeared, as the raccoon gent made his way over to the two beauties just then.

"Okay, just where did you two get yourselves off to?" Sly asked, smiling a smile just for his lady love.

"Oh, nowhere special, handsome," Carmelita adroitly lied. "Yuri was just showing me some ideas she had for bridesmaid dresses…"

Sly's eyes glazed over a bit at that, and he shook his head. "That's nice," Sly lied in return, but only to spare the ladies' feelings. "Okay, I'll let you two get back to your girl-talk. I'll be around if you need me, querera…"

Carmelita smiled as she watched Sly move back to talk with his childhood friends again.

Yuri smiled too. "You love him very much, don't you, cheri?" she asked softly.

Carmelita blinked, but then slowly nodded, softly smiling. "Yeah, I do," she admitted. "Though, it took me long enough to come out and admit it." That still sort of bothered Carmelita, it seemed…

"Eh, that is how love is at times," Yuri said sagely in reply. "What is important is that you know…the both of you, I mean." Yuri smiled a knowing smile at her friend.

"You know…I envy you, my friend," Carmelita then said, surprising Yuri very much.

"You do? But, why?" Yuri asked, wanting to know what was on Carmelita's mind.

"Oh, I don't know really," Carmelita admitted at first, then continued. "I mean, you're beautiful, you're in love, you've got four absolutely adorable children. Need I go on?" Carmelita gave Yuri a teasing look, but beneath that look was more…or so Yuri thought.

"And?" Yuri prompted, knowing there was still more.

Carmelita fidgeted a moment, then sighed. "You and Bentley will be able to give your children everything they need. Fine educations at the best schools, participation in the right clubs and organizations, sporting teams…all the things children need to become model citizens…"

"And?" Yuri pushed softly still, feeling as if they were getting close now.

"And…well, when Sly and I get married," Carmelita lamented softly then, "…and eventually have children, I worry about what we'll be able to provide them. I mean, a pair of Master Thieves won't exactly have the same options available to them for their children..."

Yuri smiled, realizing the truth had finally surfaced. "Ah, cheri, please…do not worry," Yuri soothed. "Come, Carmelita…you do remember my upbringing, do you not?"

"Well, uh, yeah," Carmelita said, verbally stumbling. "But---?"

"Why must you worry about your children's education, ami?" Yuri pointed out then. "If they are not allowed to attend the 'right' schools…why, then have the 'right' teachers come to them, no? Look…do correct me if I am wrong, but I feel Jacques and I turned out fairly well, have we not?"

Carmelita smiled and gave Yuri a thankful hug. "All right. Now, as for the wedding…" Carmelita began, changing the subject.

"Ah, yes…my Bentley would like your Sly to be his Best Man, you know," Yuri pointed out.

"I'm not really surprised to hear that," Carmelita said. "I've heard all the stories from Bentley as to how Sly always stood up for him at the orphanage." Carmelita smiled, then blinked. "Um, Yuri…I just thought of something."

"Oh? What would that be, Carmelita?" Yuri asked.

"Well," Carmelita began carefully, "I guess I don't understand why you don't want your father or mother to be part of your wedding." Carmelita had looked carefully over at Yuri, winking at her as she said 'mother'. "Doesn't every woman wish her parents there when they get married?"

"Perhaps, cheri," Yuri replied, feeling a mix of emotions…joy that her mother was happy for her---albeit secretly, as well as a knot of hurt within her chest that her father was not. But, that lasted but a moment. "Alas, to do that would be prove most disasterous," Yuri shook her head. "Non, I want my special day to be a most memorable and happy one. Should my parents attend my wedding, trust me…it will not be a pleasant day…for any of us."

"Okay, well…then who's going to give you away?" Carmeltia asked, a bit confused now.

Yuri smiled, understanding Carmelita's concern now. "Ah, I see. Now, do you remember how I told you that Jean-Pierre has always been like a favorite uncle of mine?"

"Yeah, I remember," Carmelita answered, a hint of a smile appearing on her lovely face. "Go on…"

"So, Carmelita my friend…I asked him, and Jean-Pierre said he would be delighted---and most honored---to be the one to give me away." Yuri smiled and sighed happily.

"No doubt he would be. He'll be one lucky guy, Yuri Sing," Carmelita thought to mention.

Yuri laughed softly, and patted Carmelita's hand in thanks. "Merci, cheri," she said. "That was very kind of you to say."

Carmelita grinned. "Okay, that's taken care of. Now, what about your bridesmaids then?" Carmelita aske, mentally ticking through her checklist.

"Hmm, let us see," Yuri thought aloud. "I would like all of my 'ladies' to attend me, of course." Yuri smiled at Carmelita, who grinned back, accepting Yuri's invitation with her eyes. "Naomi, of course, will be my Maid of Honor…as befits my best and dearest of friends."

"Makes sense," Carmelita replied, nodding in approval.

"Then, I shall have yourself, and Kitty---of course, as well as Svetlana, and Maria," Yuri counted off. "And, as each of you has a gentleman of your very own, that quite nicely provides my Bentley with his attendants as well, nes pas?"

Carmelita nodded, then frowned. "That'll work, all right. Er, well…except Kitty. I mean, how can you be sure she'll behave herself? You do know how she can be sometimes, Yuri…"

"Trust me, cheri," Yuri told the Spanish vixen beside her. "You leave Kitty to me…oh, and Naomi of course. Our lovely tomboy will do just fine, I think."

"Eh, it's your wedding," Carmelita opined with a shrug. She loved Kitty like a sister, but…could she manage to be one of Yuri's bridesmaids? She hoped Yuri knew what she was doing. "What color dresses will we be wearing, do you think?"

"Well, I had thought a nice bright pink," Yuri admitted, then laughed softly.

"Que lastima!" Carmelita said with a laugh. "Kitty will be impossible!"

"I know…that is why I changed my mind, cheri," Yuri allowed with a naughty little chuckle. "We both know how much Kitty would detest that, so no, I don't think that will do at all." The two laughed softly at the very thought of what Kitty's face would look like at even the thought of wearing pink!

The two then looked over to where Kitty was sitting, bouncing little Philipe upon her knee. Philipe seemed to be Kitty's favorite amongst Yuri's children, hands down. Next to her sat the platinum blonde Naomi, who was currently entertaining little Austin, talking very seriously with the little turtle boy who gazed seriously back at his statuesque Auntie. Yuri and Carmelita grinned as they both noticed how similar Kitty's posture now was to that of the very lady-like Naomi's.

"I'll have to hand it to you, Yuri," Carmelita then observed, "you and Naomi have certainly managed to make a lady out of our Kitty….er, well, almost."

Yuri laughed. "Ah, oui, we both thank you, Carmelita…but the real question is for how long shall she remain so after Naomi and I release her from her agreement, I wonder?"

"Eh, only God could answer that one, my friend," Carmelita said. "So, back to brass tacks again…what color are we going with again?" Carmelita knew that persistence ofttimes paid handsome dividends.

"I don't know…yet," Yuri answered, obviously toying with colors even as she spoke. "Hmm, I know…what would you think of nice golden yellow gowns, Carmelita?" Yuri paused to think that over, and nodded approvingly.

"Hmm, golden yellow, you say?" Carmelita repeated, thinking about her friends in that hue---then herself in it as well. She grinned, nodding as she liked the image that conjured in her head. "I like it."

"I too, cheri," Yuri agreed, nodding once more. "Just think of how wonderful that golden yellow would look against our Kitty's reddish fur…as well as with that darling blonde hair of hers!"

"Yeah, she'd look pretty great, you know," Carmelita opined, gazing at Kitty, then imagining the young freckled vixen in a simple yet elegant gown of golden yellow. "Against the guys' black tuxedos…that'll work pretty nice."

"I had not thought of that," Yuri replied, grinning broader still. "Ah, what of our exquisite Svetlana, eh? Can you not see how lovely she would look in golden yellow…against her soft orange-and-white fur, all the while highlighted by all that magnificent jet black hair of hers?"

"Yeah, you've got a point," Carmelita replied, looking at Svetlana who was playing a game of 'pat-a-cake' with little Celeste just then. "Of course, Svetlana would look pretty darn good in just about any color you could choose, Yuri…" Carmelita grinned, giving the lovely tigress another fond look.

Yuri laughed softly. "True," she admitted, then grinned. "Now that she is C'est Sing's top model---or soon will be!---I predict our sales will be rising most precipitiously."

"No doubt," Carmelita answered, then looked over to where Maria sat gently rocking little Belinda in her arms, softly singing---something in Russian, no doubt. "What about Maria then?"

"She is the easiest, cheri," Yuri responded with a grin. "With our Maria's snowy-white coloration, golden yellow will make her fur and hair appear warm and golden, don't you think?" Yuri paused then added, "Just think of what it will do with her pretty blue eyes, nes pas?"

Carmelita could only nod. "Okay, and that only leaves Naomi? Will she be wearing the same color gown as the rest of us, do you think?" she asked.

"Of course, Carmelita dear," Yuri answered. "Come now, wouldn't that color not look tres manufique against my Naomi's golden-brown and white fur and her silvery blond hair?"

Carmelita thought about that for a moment, then nodded. "Hmm, you know…golden yellow **would **look pretty great on all of us…myself included," Carmelita mentioned. "I usually don't wear much gold---or yellows for that matter---but, I think you've definitely got your color, my friend…"

Two months---a hectic yet exciting two months---later…

"…and I don't care what you say, sport," a glorious-looking, golden-yellow gowned Kitty Petro protested with a growl, gesturing with her bouquet of blue hydrangeas. "You and your Scots-whatchamacallits are not on the invite list, pal!"

"Och, lassie!" the kilted wolf gent growled in reply, "O' course we are! Ye're not lookin' in the right place tis all. We nine guid lads an' lasses are th' honor guard from the Queen's Own Highlanders. Why, there've been pipes an' drums at Sing weedin's since afore yer Da was nought but a gleam in yer grandda's eye!" The six foot tall Scot's cheek ruffs bristled with his indignation, even as he tapped one black shoe in a slow tattoo on the stone steps of the Cathedral.

"I don't care if you're the flying monkeys from the Wizard of Oz," Kitty argued back, her cheeks becoming a bit pink. "I'm not going to have you ruin Yuri's wedding with **bagpipes**!" She then growled something in her native Norwegian, most likely a curse of some sort, which only made the Scot frown in confusion. "C'mon…those things are worse than fingernails on a chalkboard!"

"Faith, what's all this goin' on now?" Sean, resplendent in his tailed tuxedo, white shirt, four-in-hand tie, and blue waistcoat. "Kitty? What's the problem, darlin'?" Sean narrowed his eyes, eyeing the kilted Scots warily.

"These party-crashers say they have an invitation," Kitty told Sean, even as she glowered at the kilted and uniformed group. "But, if they think for a single minute I'm going to---!"

"Peace, luv," Sean interrupted. "Have yeh checked to see if they actually are on the list, Kitty?"

Kitty blinked, then scowled, flustered. "Well, no," she answered. "I haven't but---!"

"Kitty," Sean urged her patiently, gently reaching out to stroke Kitty's shoulder to calm her.

"All right, all right," Kitty relented, then withdrew her list from her purse---that's right, her purse! "Ahem! Let's see now…" she murmured as she began to track down the list. She got to the "Q's" and paled, frowning. She cast a disapproving look at the Scots, but said nothing.

"Well, Kitty darlin'?" Sean prompted, trying to defuse this noticeable ruckus on the front steps of the Notre Dame Cathedral. "Are these fine lads and lasses been invited?"

Kitty's expression was thunderous. "Yeah, they're there," she answered. "But, not for long! Ha, bagpipers at Yuri's wedding…as if! I'm gonna see Yuri about this…don't think I won't!" The pretty vixen spun sharply on her low heeled shoes and dashed away inside the massive doors of the Cathedral, her golden yellow gown's hem snapping in her wake, along with her twitching and thrashing tail.

Sean sighed, closing his eyes a moment. He then reopened them, and smiled at the taciturn Scotsman. "I apologize fer that, my good Scot," Sean said, trying to mend fences, so to speak. "It appears there was a bit of a…well, misunderstanding o' sorts."

"Yer an Irish, aren't yeh, laddie?" the Scottish wolf asked brusquely.

"Aye, I am," Sean replied, drawing himself up to his full height. "What of it?"

The Scot surprised Sean then when he broke into a chuckle and grinned. "Why, nought at all, laddie buck! I---make that, we!---thank yeh for yer intercedin' on our behalf," he answered. He then shook his head, then exhaled wearily. "That lass---a rare braw an' bonny one she is, aye!---was more than a handful fer the likes o' an auld lad like meself."

Sean grinned at that, liking this fellow. "The name's Sean. Sean Mallory, sir. And, you would be?"

The wolf nodded at Sean's courtesy. "I be Angus MacGregor, leader o' this detachment. That'd be Leftenant MacGregor, mind yeh," the wold declared proudly.

"What's yer unit, Leftenant?" Sean asked, soldier to soldier so to speak.

"Second Company, the Queen's Own Scottish Highlanders," Lt. MacGregor replied, grinning. "Yeh may o' heard o' us…"

"A fine Regiment," Sean replied, nodding in respect. "I was with the First Company, Second Royal Commandos…before I was forced to retire, yeh see."

"A commando, is it?" Lt. MacGregor exclaimed, then looked Sean over professionally. "Aye, I can believe that, so I ken."

"Well, come along then, all of you," Sean instructed, waving the group forward. "And, we'll see where we'll be puttin' yeh all."

"Thanks, lad. Yer help's been mos' appreciated by all," Lt. MacGregor answered, nodding his proud bereted head to the tuxedoed Irishman.

The Cathedral of Notre Dame was an impressive edifice…ageless, immense, and possessing an unearthly beauty all on to its own. However, as truthful as all that might be…and as immense as it might be, there were a surprisingly small group of people within its surroundings this day.

"You **do** have the rings," Bentley fretted, sweating slightly in his top hat and tailed tuxedo, to his Best Man, none other than Sly Cooper. "Don't you, Sly?"

Sly smiled down at his nervous pal. "Relax, Bentley," Sly assured him, patting his waistcoat's left, then right pockets. "They're right where they're supposed to be, pal."

"What's taking so long?" Bentley fretted anew a moment later, causing Sly to sigh wearily. "Why can't we just get this whole thing over with?"

"Don't let Yuri or Carmelita hear you say that, pal," Sly advised with a grin. "Look, Bent…you gotta realize something, okay? Ladies like your Yuri or my Carmelita…this is like the most important day in their life, okay? Kind like when you've staged a big operation, y'know? Don't you want everything to go just so? Aren't you just ecstatic when a heist goes over exactly the way you planned it?"

Bentley frowned a moment thinking---oh, and sweating too. "Yeah, I get that," he responded, then grinned. "What I don't get is you, pal." Bentley laughed his soft nasally laugh. "You look so weird in that grey fox get-up, Sly."

Sly Cooper was far too recognizable to be seen in public as himself. So, with Yuri and Carmelita's help, he'd dyed his fur all the same grey color, ridding himself of his tell-tale black mask and ringed tail. He even wore green contacts lenses to disguise his normal brown eyes. Sly grinned down at Bentley. "Hey, I happen to think the gals did a bang-up job myself," Sly opined. "He then ran his hand through his slicked back hair, then comically licked a finger and touched it to his chest, and made a hiss sound. "I'm one hot-looking dude, pal."

"You are, and you're welcome," came a most familiar feminine voice behind where Sly and Bentley waited in a vestibule.

Sly turned and smiled a happy smile when he saw his Carmelita. "Oh, my," he said in a most charming and melodic voice. "Oh my my my my…" Carmelita, in Sly's eyes at least, looked like the prettiest girl in the entire world! She had her lustrous blue-black wavy hair piled atop her head, with certain curls tastefully springing free from her elaborate coiffure. Her gown was a simple, elegant spaghetti strap affair in golden yellow with a soft pleated skirts that reached down just past mid-calf. Sly smiled as he saw how the simple gown clung quite nicely in all the right places to Carmelita's nicely curved form. "You look like a little slice of heaven, querera," he told her proudly.

Carmelita grinned at his praise. "Thanks, handsome," she purred, eyeing him in his trim tuxedo. "You seem to clean up fairly well too, Mr. Cooper." She moved up to him, pressed herself to him a moment, then lightly kissed his cheek. "Sure you don't want to make that dye job permanent, Sly?" she teased, but not entirely, as Sly really did look very dapper---and sexy---in his grey fox get-up. "I could make it worth your while, fella." Carmelita looked over into his eyes, her expression serious as well as humorous.

Sly actually shivered at her proposition. "That's pretty tempting, querera," he said as he held her close, his hand almost reflexively stroking Carmelita's smoothly furred back. "Very tempting in fact…but, no."

"Aw," Carmelita teased, laughing softly. "Shucks." She then hugged Sly a moment longer, then let him go. "That's okay, Ringtail…I think I'll manage with you just the way you are." She then looked into his eyes. "I got to go, Sly. Yuri's gonna need me in a minute or so. I just wanted to see how you were doing." She then reached her hand up to touch his face. "I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, Carmelita," Sly told her, leaning over to lightly kiss her deep red lips, so as to not muss her makeup any.

"See you later, handsome," Carmelita said with a bright smile, looking with a bit of longing over her shoulder as she hustled away from the boys.

"Man!" Sly exclaimed, feeling a shiver run up his spine. "That is some woman!"

Bentley watched the interchange between Sly and Carmelita, and finally got something. He might be uncomfortable in this get-up---his tux, the too-tight tie, and shoes that hurt his feet---but, he'd willingly do it all…just to make his Yuri happy. He'd do just about anything---anything at all!---to garner just one fond smile from the amazing woman who would soon be his wife. "Thanks, Sly," he suddenly told his long-time friend.

Sly frowned initially, looking down at Bentley. But, the all-too-familiar look in his little friend's eyes was plain enough. "So…you finally get it, huh, pal?" Sly questioned.

Bentley sighed, then smiled. "Yeah, Sly…I finally do," he told him.

"That's the first step, pal," Sly told Bentley then. "It gets a bit easier once you figure out the woman's in charge."

"Say what?" Bentley replied, his eyes huge.

"Well, isn't she?" Sly pointed out. "Trick is not to let her realize that fact, is all. As long as she's happy…no one's the wiser, right?"

Bentley nodded. "Makes sense, Sly," Bentley replied, then was hit by another attack of nervousness again. "Is it going to be much longer, pal?"

"Patience, Bent," Sly advised with a smile. "Yuri's the one running the show. We're here to do what she wants us to."

"Yeah, I get that," Bentley returned, running a finger under his uncomfortable collar. "But, do you think she could hurry…just a little?"

Sly could only chuckle at his friend's predicament.

And, speaking of Yuri…

"Peace, mon belle petite!" Yuri urged, adjusting her veil just so over her face. "Whatever is the matter, cheri?" She looked from the mirror before her, turning to where a clearly upset Kitty stood, fuming.

"There's a bunch of dudes and dudettes in dresses out on the front steps," Kitty said disparagingly. "Ones that think they can barge in and play bagpipes---yes, bagpipes of all things!---at your wedding! Is that too much, or what?" Kitty's hands were very animated as she railed.

"Ah, I had forgotten them," Yuri said a moment later, her hand flying over her mouth, as her green-gold eyes went large in embarrassment. "Mon Dieu! You did not send them away, did you, petite?" Yuri looked quickly at Kitty, her anxiousness in her eyes.

Kitty shook her head, clearly saying without words she wished she had. "No, I didn't…Sean 'interrupted' me before I could send those party crashers packing!" Kitty ranted.

"Thank goodness for our Mr. Mallory then," Yuri exclaimed softly with a relieved sigh.

"**What?**" Kitty nearly screeched, her blue eyes huge now in shock. "Y-Y-You mean you really did invite those schmoes with their noisemakers?"

Yuri couldn't help but giggle at Kitty's unique choice of words. "Kitty, you are so funny sometimes, cheri," Yuri told her. "But, to answer your question, oui, I did indeed invite those gentlemen and ladies."

Kitty sputtered in shock. "B-But what the heck for?" she protested, waving her arms about. "Don't tell me you actually **like **bagpipes?" Kitty goggled at even the thought of that evidently!

"Kitty, the pipes can be very stirring at times, cheri," Yuri told her friend, trying to be nice. "Though, no…they are not my favorite instrument, I am afraid."

"Well, thank goodness for that!" Kitty opined, crossing her arms before herself.

Yuri eyed Kitty very speculatively a moment, then shook her head. "Ah, I see I must explain, hmm?" Yuri observed to her friend.

"Um, yeah…that'd be sort of nice," Kitty replied, rolling her eyes. "A refreshing change from all the mumbo-jumbo you usually give me, Yuri."

"Kitty, be nice," Naomi interjected just then, rather sternly…as she fussed with the folds of Yuri's dress.

"Okay, okay…sorry, Yuri," Kitty apologized, though rather tersely.

"Apology accepted, cheri," Yuri replied proudly, then grinned. "Now, about our Scottish friends." Yuri paused and then lifted her veil, so she could see Kitty clearly. "Now, please listen, petite. The story goes back to World War Two…you do remember what that is, eh Kitty?"

"Yeah, yeah, go on," Kitty said, waving Yuri to continue.

"Very well then," Yuri said then continued. "My family happened---back then at least---to own a villa just outside the coastal town of Dunkirk. Does that name ring any bells, Kitty?"

"Yeah, yeah…I've heard of that too," Kitty observed, nodding for Yuri to continue on.

"What an amazing thing! I am impressed," Yuri teased, laughing as Kitty stuck her tongue out at her. "But, that aside, after the Grand Armee was in shambles, and the British and Canadian forces were withdrawing, the Boche---er, that is the Germans, pardonnez moi---had nearly pushed the Allies into the Channel. Those poor boys were in danger of being captured or killed, so my Grandpere Yves Sing felt he had to do something to help…"

"Why am I not surprised?" Kitty posed, grinning at Yuri. "That must be where you get that taking in all the waifs act from, huh?"

"Hush, petite," Yuri replied with a grin. "Grandpere Yves was a very brave man…and, as such, captained his yacht over to the beaches, and began to help ferry the retreating troops over from France to England. Now, do keep in mind, that this was very dangerous work…for German aircraft prowled everywhere strafing the ships trying to save the poor beleaguered Allied troops."

"Okay, that's just swell and all…but what does that have to do with---?" Kitty blurted, getting impatient.

"Patience, cheri…I am getting to that," Yuri assured her, grinning. "Now, where was I again? Ah, oui…Grandpere Yves had just come back from a trip, and was maneuvering to shore to take on another load of soldiers, this time a weary group of French soldiers, when the Germans attacked in strength. Grandpere thought he was doomed, destined to be captured---along with those brave, beleagured French boys---by the Boche, when…he heard the most amazing sound…a sound he said was like the keening of wild devils. Both the Germans, as well as my Grandpere, were equally taken aback. As you might of guessed, it was Scots, the Highlanders---with their bagpipes skirling madly---that arrived to save those poor French soldiers, and promptly saw the Boche off. Grandpere Yves was very thankful---to say the least!---and beckoned for the Highlanders to board his yacht for England and safety." Yuri paused for effect, then continued. "But, the Highlanders were a proud bunch, so they told him no, they'd wait and let the 'wee French laddies' board. 'Always last to leave the field' their Colonel told my Grandpere. He told Grandpere that they would catch the next ride over."

"Oh, but that was so brave," Naomi observed with a catch in her throat.

"Oh, indeed it was," Yuri replied, nodding her head. "Grandpere ferried that load of Frenchmen over and then hurriedly returned, anxious to save the brave Scots. By that time, however, the tide had come in, and many of the remaining soldiers now stood up to their chests in the water, defending themselves, waiting for rescue. The Germans continued to attack, and so by the time Grandpere found his Highlanders---or so he now called them---they had suffered grievious casualties. Only thirty men of the one hundred original men were pulled aboard his yacht that day. They tried to thank him for his actions, but he would not hear of it! 'It is I---and France!---who should be thanking you, Monsieur,' he replied, tears in his eyes."

"Well, I…I mean, how was I supposed to know all of that?" Kitty protested, blinking back tears. She felt bad now…but that only made her angry, instead of apologetic.

"I know, you could not, petite," Yuri soothed. "You are feeling just the way Grandpere felt for those noble boys. He declared on the way over that they were officially Frenchmen that day, and friends of the Sings forever."

"Quite right," Naomi exclaimed, wiping at her eyes. "That is as it should have been, Madame."

"Precisement, cheri," Yuri agreed, smiling over at Naomi. "So…from that time on, Kitty, everytime there is an important Sing family function, an invitation is sent to the Queen's Own Scottish Highlanders…willingly, and with all of our hearts." Yuri fell silent a moment, composing herself. "After all, It is the least we can do for them, non? For all the Frenchmen---my Grandpere included!---who are now free because of their bravery and sacrifice, petite."

"Okay, I suppose I get it now," Kitty replied, not able to look at Yuri now. But, she still wouldn't apologize…she was too proud, even if her heart now understood why the Scots were there. "Er, well, Sean's seen to them anyway. But, enough of that…we've got a wedding going on!" Kitty then clapped her hands, the self-proclaimed director of operations again. "Let's get a move on, ladies!"

"At once, Mademoiselle Director," Naomi teased, grinning at Kitty. She then turned her attention back to Yuri. "Yuri? Are you ready, mon belle ami?"

Yuri gave herself one further look in the mirror, and nodded in satisfaction. She then dropped her gauzy veil back into place over her lovely face, and looked to her friends. "I am ready, cheris," she declared. "Kitty, gather my attendants here…the ceremony is about to begin."

"Back in a flash, sport!" Kitty returned, grinning as she dashed out.

Ten minutes later…

"Everything---and everyone---is now in place, Yuri my sweet," a grandly attired Jean-Pierre informed his 'niece'. The brilliant white-furred goat gentleman was garbed in a black silk tuxedo, his waistcoat and cravat done up in Sing blue, a small blue hydrangea buttoneer upon the satin lapel of his tuxedo.

"Merci, Uncle," Yuri replied, her beauty muted mysteriously by her gauzy white veil. Yuri then looked ahead and smiled to see her girls, all clad in fabulous golden yellow, waiting for her to give the word. "Very well, Carmelita," Yuri instructed her beautiful friend, "give the signal to begin, cheri." Yuri felt her heart rate speed up, and a nearly intoxicating shiver ran up her spine.

Carmelita nodded to Yuri, then slowly pushed open the door separating the vestibule they all waited in from the cathedral proper. Carmelita looked quickly over to find Sly, and found him standing in the vestibule opposite her. She smiled a loving smile his way, then nodded to him.

Sly turned and nodded toward the altar. At that, an ensemble of violins and violas took up a stately yet lively tune, accompanied a moment later by a trio of silvery flutes. Sly waited for them to complete one chorus, then with great dignity and poise, he stepped forward out of the vestibule and down the side aisle moving toward the central aisle that would lead to the altar.

Carmelita smiled a conservative smile, then matched her Sly step for step, the two of them moving toward one another with the precision that only a pair of Master Thieves could hope to manage. Once they met in the central aisle, Sly gallantly held out his arm to his lovely companion, and Carmelita looped her hand to rest at the crook of Sly's tuxedoed arm. The two shared a quick happy glance, then---in time to the music---began to move a stately pace toward the altar…some sixty strides away.

Next came Maria and Jack. Maria's arrival elicited a soft round of "ooh's" and "ahh's", as the white-furred beauty appeared in her warm golden-yellow gown, which---much as Yuri had told Carmelita before---made her lustrous fur appear warm and gilded. She looked magnificent next to the towering and oh-so-handsome Jack Turner, who was rather dashing in his blue-accented black tuxedo. These two followed after Sly and Carmelita, precisely ten paces behind.

Next to appear was Kitty…and her most unsettle-looking Ling Chu. Kitty was a vision in her golden-yellow gown, which enhanced the reddish-brown of her fur, as well as the white that graced most of her face, throat and the inside of her arms and lower legs. Her short bright blonde hair gleamed in the late morning sun that streamed through the stained glass windows of Notre Dame. Kitty looked every bit the lady this morning, showing off all she had learned from her teachers to full effect it seemed…which, in part, may of led to some of the discomfort Ling Chu seemed to reflect just now. The handsome, yet nervous, Tibetan snow leopard gent went through the paces neatly, offering Kitty his arm, and then very stately led the gorgeous little vixen down in their friend's wake.

As Kitty and Ling moved off, Svetlana and Sean appeared next. Sean caught sight of his angel-in-tigress-form and smiled a very fond, very appreciative smile her way. He was so proud of her that he thought he might burst! Svetlana was absolutely precious this day, the golden-yellow of her gown accenting her soft orange, black-striped, and white fur to grand effect---as well as showing off her truly stunning figure very well too! Sean, with military precision, marched his way to come to a stock-still halt beside his Svetlana, his green eyes showering her with his love and awe at how truly glorious she looked. Svetlana felt her cheeks go pink at being the recipient of such a gaze, but her soft thankful smile told Sean all he needed to know of her feelings toward him.

"Ready, Angel?" he asked without moving his lips.

Svetlana could only nod, and take his arm. The two then moved into line behind Kitty and Ling.

Last, but by no means least, Murray appeared next, along with his Naomi. Murray couldn't keep the somewhat dopey grin off his face as he laid eyes on his lady love. Naomi was exquisite in her golden-yellow gown, which enhanced her natural golden-tan fur and made her stacked-up platinum hair seem to glimmer and shine. Naomi's smile---though demure---spoke volumes of her feelings toward the grinning hippo gent she linked arms with a moment later. The two followed after Svetlana and Sean at the very same pace.

As the ten attendants made their way to their appropriate positions before the main altar's steps, the music changed to something a bit more majestic. The five couples---plus the very nervous bridegroom!---turned to look down the length of the central aisle, awaiting the arrival of the incomparable Yuri Sing.

It was then that the main door---some three meters tall---swang open, and before anyone could say a thing, there came the unmistakeable skirl of what could only be bagpipes---though, these were softly played. First through the doors came Leftenant MacGregor, his naked claymore (that's a Scottish sword) held straight up braced against his shoulder, his black, red, green, and white kilt swaying slightly as he marched. His white stockings glistened, and the dirk hilt in his right sock matched the red cairngorm of his sporran. In behind MacGregor came two bagpipers, then the remaining six soldiers, their baldric's and kilt's tartans identical, marching in the soft stamp of their highly polished shoes setting time. Ten paces behind the Scots finally came the polished and poised Jean-Pierre, upon whose arm walked a literal vision of snowy white perfection…Yuri Sing herself!

"Hey, I know that tune," Sly whispered to Bentley. "Isn't that La Marseillaise?"

Bentley blinked several times, then grinned. "Why, it is!" Bentley agreed. "Say, that's pretty clever." La Marseillaise was the French national anthem…which was rather appropriate for the very French Yuri Sing.

But, just as soon as Yuri moved into view, the bagpipers went silent, and the strings and flutes took up the strains of the Wedding March…known oft-times in America as "Here Comes the Bride". Yuri seemed---even more than usual---to glide along like some ethereal being, and moved down the aisle, her train whispering along in her wake. The audience watched---in near breathless wonder---as the tall, statuesque snow leopard woman, accompanied by her 'uncle', preceded by her martial escort of kilted Scots, made her way most majestically down the blue carpeted aisle until she was only two steps from the steps of the altar, where she halted.

The Cardinal Villaneuve---looking very impressive in his ecclesiastical finest, complete with mitre and crozier---beamed down upon the lovely woman who he once used to entertain by bouncing the small girl upon his knee. He nodded to everyone assembled, then in a deep, rich, and warm voice, announced. "Bon jour, everyone." He then looked down upon those involved in the ceremony.

"This day, this glorious day, I am priviledged to perform one of the most enjoyable of my responsibilities: to wed a man and a woman." Etienne Villaneuve could be quite the smooth-tongued gent when he was of a mind to be. "Now, on to the proceedings, hmm?" he jested, trying to lighten the mood just a bit. "Very well then, we are here today to join in holy matrimony this woman, Yuri Sing, and this man, Bentley Turtle." He gestured to each as he mentioned their names. "Who giveth this woman away this day?" he intoned just then, smiling down at Jean-Pierre and the veiled Yuri Sing.

Jean-Pierre snapped his heels together with a soft click then laid his hand protectively over Yuri's. "I, Jean-Pierre Moreaux, this lovely lady's uncle, give her into your care on this day of her wedding," Jean-Pierre intoned very stately and solemnly.

Cardinal Villaneuve nodded his pleasure, then nodded again, this time to Jean-Pierre, who lifted Yuri's slender hand into his own, then moved with her to stand her beside Bentley, finally laying her hand into his. "Be happy, cheri," Jean-Pierre whispered to his precious niece as he moved back to take a seat in the front pew.

Yuri watched him go, and felt a round of butterflies in her stomach. She then looked down and to her right and gazed down into her Bentley's nervous yet still adoring eyes. Yuri smiled a warm embracing smile for her intended.

Sean had already handed Svetlana his kerchief, and the emotional tigress was already dabbing at her big glistening eyes, sniffling. "You must be strong, mon belle ami," Naomi whispered to her poor friend.

They all stood there then, the closest of friends, as they watched in a mixture of awe, amusement, love, and some boredom (hey, only Yuri and Bentley actually had anything to do, you know!) as the Arch-Prelate of all France worked his way through the ceremony that would make Yuri Sing and Bentley Turtle husband and wife.

Svetlana, almost on cue, began weeping softly as Yuri and Bentley exchanged their vows. Naomi was not much better, though she made less noise than Svetlana did. Maria was the most stoic of them all. Kitty, on the other hand, stood there and valiantly blinked back tears as the ceremony continued. Rings were exchanged, as had been their vows…and at the exchange of rings was where Kitty finally lost her battle with her tears, and sniffled and cried silently yet openly in her joy.

"Now, with the power vested in me by the Holy Mother Church," Cardinal Villaneuve intoned majestically. "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" His Eminence then beamed happily, then chuckled. "Go ahead, my Son…lift her veil and kiss your Bride."

Bentley gulped, his eyes huge behind his glasses just then. Yuri bent helpfully over, and Bentley---with trembling hands---gingerly took Yuri's gauzy veil and lifted it to reveal her truly lovely face. Bentley couldn't help but smile as he saw the love, and excitement, and devotion in his wife's eyes. "I love you, Yuri Sing," he whispered.

"And, I you, Bentley cher," she whispered back.

Bentley then lifted his hands, took Yuri's sweet face in them, and pressed his lips to her own in a loving kiss. Yuri put her hands on his shoulders and returned his kiss…apparently far longer than Bentley had anticipated…as he began to struggle a little. Yuri finally relented, and broke their kiss, smiling a beaming rascally sort of smile. Bentley, on the other hand, gasped for air…all the while looking rather entranced and grinning a big goofy grin.

"Monsieurs et Mademoiselles, may I be the first to present to you Monsieur and Madame…er…" His Eminence began then faltered. He then whispered to Yuri, "What name have you two decided upon, hmm?"

Bentley decided that, "Look, your Cardinalship," Bentley pointed out, making Villaneuve grin. "I'm an orphan, okay? As such, I've never had a real family name. So, that being the case, why don't we make it Monsieur and Madame Sing?"

Yuri gasped, then beamed at her husband. "You mean this, cher? You wish to take the name of Sing?" she questioned.

"Yep, I'm sure, babe," Bentley told her. "I think it's got a nice ring to it myself, Bentley Sing." He grinned over at his wife. "Don't you think?"

Yuri laughed, then clapped her hands together in happiness. "Oh, cher…I love you even more now! Give us a kiss!" she replied. Bentley laughed to and did as she bade him too.

Cardinal Villaneuve laughed a soft jovial laugh. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you all, Monsieur and Madame Sing!"

The audience---such that it was---broke into applause and cheers. Lt. MacGregor nodded then, grinning, and his pipers began again, playing a thrumming happy tune, one that the string section and the flutes then joined quite enthusiastically.

Sly moved forward and shook Bentley's hand. "Congratulation, Mr. Sing," he teased, making Bentley blush. "I'm happy for you, pal! You got yourself one heck of a woman, fella!" He said this loud enough for Yuri to hear, and she grinned over at the rascally raccoon-in-fox's-clothing.

Carmelita couldn't help herself and rushed into Yuri's arms to congratulate her, holding her close, kissing her cheek whenever she could. "Oh, Yuri…that was so beautiful!" she crowed…then, stopped and looked into Yuri's green-gold eyes. "And, you are so beautiful, Yuri…even more than you usually are, sweetie."

"Merci, Carmelita," Yuri replied, her eyes brimming with tears of her happiness. "I am so happy!" she added, then began to cry…but only a moment, and then she laughed in her joy. "Oh, I am so mixed-up this day…"

"That's understandable, Yuri," Carmelita answered with a laugh. "You're allowed, you know."

Yuri then beamed at her friend, so very glad that she had the remarkable woman by her side. Yuri's reverie was squashed a moment later as she was essentially mobbed by her ladies-in-waiting. Svetlana had reached her first and now clung to her side, hugging her fiercely and laughing. Maria bade Yuri her congratulations, even as she worked to remove Svetlana from their friend. Kitty nearly bowled poor Yuri over in her exuberant greeting. "Peace, Kitty!" Yuri protested with a giggle. "I know you are happy for me, cheri…but really!"

Kitty wiped at her eyes futilely, all the while beaming with pleasure. "So, you're a married lady now, eh?" Kitty mused. "I guess that means you can use Madame proudly this time, huh?" Kitty teased, making the other girls groan then giggle.

Yuri stood back then, and looked around. Jean-Pierre was deep in conversation with the Cardinal Villaneuve. Sly and Sean were laughing and talking with the now gregarious Scots, while Jack must have been teasing her Bentley, as the tiger gent's eyes were full of laughter while Bentley's were huge, and his cheeks a rosy red of embarrassment. Svetlana had been talking with Maria, but now she dashed over to slip her arm around her Sean, who introduced the lovely girl to the kilted Scots.

Bentley finally managed to disengage himself from Jack thankfully, and made his way over to his new bride's side. "So, babe," he asked then, smiling a smile just for her. "Feel any different?"

Yuri blinked, then laughed a soft warm laugh. "Oui…and non," she giggled. "Isn't that funny, cher?"

"Actually no," Bentley replied, wrapping his arm around his wife's---he still had to keep reminding himself he was now married to the incomparable Yuri Sing!---slender waist. "It makes a whole world of sense to me, babe." He then looked slightly up into his wife's lovely smiling face. "I love you, Yuri Sing."

Yuri blinked, then gazed down in adoration at her husband. "I love you, Bentley Sing…for now and forever, mon cher," she told him softly and fervently.

"Hey, that works just swell for me, babe," Bentley replied, then flicked his eyes around. Then, he did something very out of character.

Yuri gasped as she felt someone softly pinch her lovely derriere. She initially looked for Sly Cooper…but, no…it could not of been him, he was across a crowded room from her. Then, a moment later, it finally dawned on her as to who it had been that had just goosed her. She gazed down at her husband, and then laughed as he waggled a playful eyebrow her way. "Bentley!" she pretended to chide him. "Such behaviour, my husband…"

"There's more where that came from, babe," Bentley promised her, which elicited a giggle out of his new lovely wife.

"Ah, for that I am glad," she assured him with a kiss.

Eventually, the kindly clergy of Notre Dame genially 'escorted' the new couple and their guests from the Cathedral. As everyone headed to their cars---well, their limousine, in the case of Yuri and her friends---to head to the reception, which---accordingly enough---was to be held at the private ballroom of Le Bistro Bourgeot.

Sly paid the limousine driver fifty euros to constantly---yet randomly---beep the big Citroen's horn at all the passers-by---both pedestrian as well as vehicular. That elicited stunned surprise for the first half-kilometer or so…but, by the time they were in Paris proper, the obliging Parisian traffic blared their horns gleefully in reply, and the folks on the sidewalks laughed and applauded…simply because it was such fun!

"Sly, please!" Yuri tried to protest, "this sort of display is just not done in Paris, ami!"

Sly laughed, and pointed out to the many waving people. "Oh, really? Why, then, O Queen of all Brides, you'd better tell all** them** that!" he called out over the din.

"Il est impossible," Yuri retorted with a laugh of her own, and waved back at the waving Paris public.

It was only fifteen minutes later that the shining white Citroen pulled into the parking lot of Le Bistro Bourgeot, and was greeted by the still immaculately attired Jean-Pierre himself!

"Bon jour, cheri!" Jean-Pierre greeted his niece, as well as his new 'nephew'. "Congratulations to you both on this happiest of days!"

Yuri stepped out of the limousine using Jean-Pierre's hand as a support as she did so. "Ah, mon Jean-Pierre!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her uncle's neck. "Everything is ready, non?" She paused, seeing the brief look of surprise in Jean-Pierre's expressive dark eyes. "Of course it is!"

Jean-Pierre beamed at her compliment. "Oui! Now, if you all would follow me?" he replied, allowing Yuri to take his arm as he escorted them inside. "This way. This way," the overeager proprietor declared with a non-stop smile on his lips.

They followed along in Jean-Pierre and Yuri's wake---Bentley taking his place beside his wife on her right---into the posh establishment, moving deep within the place until they came to a private hallway, where they turned down, and then Jean-Pierre halted them before a pair of twin burl-wood doors with fittings of gleaming brass. "Now, Messiers et Madames…welcome, one and all, to Le Concourse d'Elegance," he announced, throwing open the polished wooden doors to present the room to his guests.

"Mon Dieu," Yuri gasped, both hands leaping up to cover her pretty mouth in surprise. "Jean-Pierre! You have outdone yourself, mon oncle…"

"C'est manufique!" Naomi added from just behind Yuri's shoulder, her amber eyes full of wonder.

Sly simply whistled softly, shaking his head in appreciation. "That's some reception, pal," Sly told Jean-Pierre with a grin.

"Merci, one and all," Jean-Pierre answered with a grin and nod. "Now, please…everyone inside!"

The wedding party found their seats soon enough…for they were at the head table at the far end of the room. While Sly and the boys went off to get drinks for them all, Carmelita, Svetlana, and Naomi worked to bustle Yuri's dress, securing it with the seed buttons on the back of her gown. The twelve dear friends shared the next ten minutes---free of their guests---to offer the new happy couple all their best wishes. There was, as you might guess, many a hug and/or kiss exchanged in that time.

"Oh, mon amis," Yuri finally said, as the looked upon all her friends. Tears flooded her exquisite green-gold eyes, her joy and love reflected in the bright smile she gave them all. "I love you all so much…and, I am so very glad that you are all here with my Bentley and I on our wedding day. Thank you all, mon chers et cheris!" Yuri continued to weep, until---to everyone's surprise---Svetlana moved forward to comfort her friend, her own eyes dry for once.

"Shh, Yuri cheri," Svetlana soothed, stroking Yuri's smooth fur where her back was bared. "I know. We are all so happy for you, you know."

Yuri hugged the caring little tigress fondly a long moment, then leaned away from her, wiping her eyes with a kerchief. She then smiled at Svetlana, her eyes full of love. "So, now it has happened, non?" Yuri teased with a soft chuckle. "It is your turn to comfort me, eh my Svetlana?"

"I don't mind, Yuri," Svetlana assured her with a soft caring smile. "After all the times you have dried my tears, mon ami."

"Oh, Svetlana," Yuri exclaimed softly, and hugged her once more.

"Kinda get you, doesn't it?" Kitty teased just then, then thumped her chest with her fist softly, grinning. "Right about here…"

Sean laughed softly at the rascally vixen's routine. "What a rare rogue yeh are, darlin'!" he proclaimed. "Though, I'd stand clear o' yer Carmelita ere I said much more, lass…"

"I'm just teasing, sport!" Kitty squeaked, even as she ducked behind Sean's form, as Carmelita began striding her way, disapproval written all over her face.

Thankfully, Yuri intercepted Carmelita, and it wasn't but a moment, and the confrontation was forgotten.

The guests arrived the next moment, and Naomi and Carmelita formed a reception line of the wedding party, so that each guest could greet and congratulate the entire group, one after another…with Bentley and Yuri at the end.

As the last of the guests moved past and took their seats, two last-minute figures appeared. Trish Connelly and Uma Metzer, in their working clothes, moved down the reception line, each woman carrying one of Yuri's children in each arm. "Special delivery fer a Yuri Sing," Trish announced, her green eyes clever, her smile contagious.

"Ah, Ms. Connelly!" Yuri gushed, moving forward to take Celeste and Belinda from Trish's arms, fussing and cooing over the two adorable, well-behaved children. "I see you got my invitation, eh cheris?"

"Aye, that we did," Trish replied, shaking her head. "It was one I couldna refuse! What with it comin' on linen paper an' all done up fancy-like with gold ink like it was!"

Sean Mallory recognized that accent straight off. "Mary, Mother o' God," he said aloud. "Either me ears are deceivin' me, or yer a bonny Irish belle, so yeh are!"

Trish heard the brogue of Sean's speech and grinned. "There's nothin' wrong wit' yer ears, boyo," Trish teased in reply. "Though, I'd not go so far as to call meself an 'Irish belle', doncha know…"

"Faith!" Sean laughed, drawing Svetlana close to his side, putting his arm around her trim waist. "Svetlana, tell this daft girl that she's a rare beauty, so she is! Not as exquisite as me Svetlana now, mind yeh…but she's not hard on the eyes…not by a long shot."

Trish blushed at Sean's compliment, smiling. "Away wit' yeh, you fly rogue!" Trish laughed. "Yer almost as bad as that wretch, Sly Cooper…wit' all his flowery flattery!"

"Trish, that's not true, and you know it," Carmelita pointed out, grinning broadly as she hugged her friend. "What brings you here, sweetie?"

"Yer tall blonde friend, that's what, darlin'!" Trish told Carmelita, her eyes scanning about for something, or perhaps someone. It was only a moment later, and Trish squeaked loudly as she felt someone pinch her lovely rump.

"Lookin' fer me, darlin'?" Sly Cooper posed in his absolutely abysmal rendition of Irish brogue. His now green eyes glittered with amusement.

Trish glowered at the cheeky fox that had thought it allowable to pinch her bum. "Try that agin', boyo," she warned, her teeth showing, "an' ye're like to find yerself missin' a few teeth." Trish then frowned as something about the fox man's voice jangled in her brain. It was then that she put two-and-two together and gasped in shock. "Sly Cooper! Bloody Mary an' Joseph…is that you, boyo?" she whispered.

"Aye," Sly told her conspiratorially, his grin almost indecent. "I'm in disguise," he 'helpfully' pointed out. "So…mum's the word, pretty girl."

Trish grinned as she blushed at his flattery. "Aye, tis yerself, so it is," Trish reasoned, putting her hand on his arm so she could rise up on her tiptoes to buss Sly's cheek. "There'd be no mistakin' that honeyed tongue o' yers."

By that time, Naomi, Kitty, Maria, and Murray each had one of the Sing children nestled in their arms, the four small ones looking out curiously into the noisy room, wonder on their small faces.

Uma and Trish made their hellos and goodbyes, and then departed---not wanting to intrude on such an occasion. "Congratulations, Herr und Frau Sing," Uma told Yuri and Bentley as she was about to depart. "The best of luck to you on your new family…"

About an hour later, Jean-Pierre returned and announced that dinner was about to begin…so, could all his guests please return to their seats? When they did, the proprietor of Le Bistro Bourgeot clapped his hands together, and a veritable horde of waitstaff streamed in, a good number of them pushing gleaming chromed trolleys with covered buffet trays…from which the most sumptuous and wonderful aromas wafted.

In no time at all, the efficient staff of Le Bistro Bourgeot had set up a truly heavenly and mouth-watering buffet, the likes of which most of the guests had never seen before in their lives! Bouef Burgundy, Poule Cordon Bleu, veal Marsala were but a few of the wonderful things prepared that day. Side dishes of all sorts and types were available, as were many another thing…all for the asking. As the guests moved blissfully through their meals, the wait staff---once they were certain all had had their fill---began to move the buffet line away and out.

Yuri sat back, wiping her lips daintily with a linen napkin, and sighed. She then looked to her friends, then her Bentley---who, it seemed had the appetite of a much larger man---who also sat back content. "So, Bentley," she mused. "How was your dinner, hmm?" she wondered.

"Oh, that was excellent…awesome, even," Bentley groaned, yet smiled. "I've got to let Jean-Pierre know that he and his staff were outstanding!"

"He will be pleased," Yuri answered, then grinned as she heard the small band begin playing soft ballroom music. "Bentley?" she then asked softly, yet with some insistence.

"Yeah, babe?" Bentley replied, turning her way with a smile.

"Would you care to dance, mon belle cher?" Yuri asked, with both her voice as well as her luminous eyes.

Now, normally, Bentley wasn't much into dancing. But, c'mon guys!---how was he supposed to refuse Yuri when she asked him like that? "Uh, sure…of course," he stammered, then got to his feet. "Yuri Sing, my love, my wife…would you honor me with a dance?" he asked her quite formally.

Yuri fairly beamed, so proud of him! "I would indeed, mon cher," Yuri replied, getting gracefully to her feet. She allowed Bentley to lead her to the now cleared dance floor, and the two moved to its center. The band noticed, and then changed its tune---so to speak---to that of a stately waltz. For, they knew, that everyone---even someone with two left feet!---can dance a waltz passably. Yuri thrilled as she felt Bentley place his hand on the curve of her hip, taking her other hand in his own. She gazed down into her husband---her beau!---and his shining eyes. "I did not know you were a dancer, Monsieur," she teased him fondly.

"You know," Bentley replied, even as he moved his lady wife about in a very decent rendition of a waltz, "neither did I…until now." He then looked up slightly into her beautiful green-gold eyes and smiled. "Must be the fact that I've got the perfect partner…"

Yuri laughed a rich soft laugh at his gallantry. "Oh, cher…" she said fondly, pulling Bentley tight against her as they danced. She felt so wonderful, so content that she could not prevent herself from humming along with the band.

Sly and Carmelita joined in, and wowed the crowds with their fancy footwork. Sly took great delight in choosing songs in which he could dip his graceful, oh-so-lovely Carmelita, enjoying the look of the thrill in her eyes each time he did so. Carmelita, for her part, smiled and matched his moves with near perfect harmony. "Oh, sweetie," she told him as he pulled her close again, enjoying very much the feeling of his body pressed against her own, "I haven't had this much fun in ages!"

Sly grinned, then surprised her by dipping her again, causing Carmelita to gasp in excitement then softly chuckle. "That's it, querera," he told her, smiling into her lovely eyes. "We got to do this more often!"

Carmelita laughed, and hugged the man she loved.

Sean and Svetlana laughed and boogied as the band moved on to some upbeat big band stuff. Svetlana whooped as Sean twirled her about, catching her in his strong arms at just the right moment. The two moved very well together, their eyes never leaving one anothers as they danced. As the song finally wound to an end, Sean lifted a most surprised Svetlana up into his arms, ending the dance with her snuggled in against him in his arms. "Mmm," Svetlana purred in heavy contentment. "That was so fun!"

"Glad you liked it, darlin'," Sean nearly panted, but laughed. "Now, mind if we sit the next one out, luv? I'm fair parched, so I am." Sean whisked Svetlana back down on to her feet.

Svetlana turned to face her beau---oh, but she loved knowing he was her's!---and surprised him when she threw herself into his arms, squeezing him thankfully tight, pressing her head to his chest. "Oh, Sean…thank you…thank you, well, for everything!" she told him quietly. She then moved on to her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his…just to let him know how much she cared for him.

Sean blinked at being the recipient of such a kiss, but then grinned, and kissed his girl---Faith, was he not the luckiest lad on Earth?---as a man should kiss his lady love. Finally, he deemed his kiss went far enough, and he broke off, holding Svetlana gently in his arms. "I love yeh, Angel mine," he told her.

"Oh, Sean," Svetlana returned in a breathy emotion-filled voice. "I love you too." She sighed then took his hand and led him off toward the bar. "Thank you for the dance, Sean. I very much enjoyed it."

"Ah, but yer welcome, darlin'," Sean replied, ordering a cola for himself, and a sparkling water for his sweet. "Thank you for bein' here…with me, I mean. Er, what I meant is…"

Svetlana took a sip of her water, then turned to the unsettled handsome man beside her. "I know what you meant, Sean Mallory," she assured him. "But, to tell the truth, I can think of nowhere else I would rather be than right here with you right this very moment, my love."

Sean grinned, quite possibly the happiest man on the face of the planet. "Svetlana, I don't know what yeh see in me, love…but, I know this much: I love you, woman."

Svetlana simply smiled, sighed, and nestled her head to her beau's shoulder in sheer and utter happiness.

During a break in the action---so to speak, as the band needed a break now and again, after all, didn't they?---Kitty grinned, thinking of the 'perfect' gift to give Yuri and Bentley on this, their wedding day. But, to pull it off, she knew she had to have some help. Now, Naomi would never agree to what she had in mind, so she was out. Nor would Carmelita, Kitty told herself. So, that left…Svetlana and Maria! Grinning conspiratorially to herself, she made a beeline over toward where the two Russian girls sat with their respective beaus.

Kitty surprised them all when she suddenly plopped herself down into the chair on the right of Svetlana. "Hey, girls! Did you miss me?" she asked roguishly.

"Kitty!" Svetlana gasped, surprised. She then recovered, and shook her sable-haired head, grinning at her rascally friend. "You startled me!"

"Just keeping you on your toes, Svetlana," Kitty assured her, grinning. "Hey, you two lovely gals doing anything at the moment?" she added.

Maria frowned, thinking. "Uh, nyet," she answered, instantly on her guard. Something in Kitty's tone urged caution for some reason. "Why? What have you in mind, my crazy friend?"

Kitty smiled proudly…thinking 'crazy' was some badge of honor or something. "Look, c'mere, Maria," Kitty urged, waving her over to her other side. "And, I'll fill both you and Svetlana in on what I've got in mind…"

"Faith, what's that girl up to now?" Sean posed to Jack as he watched the little blonde vixen speak quickly and conspiratorially to both Svetlana and Maria in hushed tones.

"Haven't a clue, mate," Jack confessed with a grin. "But, to be sure, it'll be somethin' to remember…too right, it will be."

"Aye," Sean said in resignation, finally grinning too. "That's just what I'm afraid of, lad…"

Kitty talked, explained, pleaded, and cajoled her two somewhat reluctant friends for a good ten minutes. "So…we agreed then, ladies? You'll do it?" she finally posed to them.

"Oui, I will," Svetlana replied with a frown, then abruptly giggled. "And you, Maria?" she asked her closest and dearest friend.

Maria looked to Svetlana, then to Kitty. Then, back to Svetlana again…and finally back to Kitty. The snowy-white haired vixen finally chuckled, grinned, and nodded her affirmation. "Da, why not, eh?"

"That's great, girls!" Kitty crowed, grinning hugely now, her blue eyes alight. "Give me five minutes, and I'll come back and we'll do it." Kitty leapt to her feet, and moved purposefully toward the bandstand, weaving her way through the many dancers.

"Svetlana, what's goin' on, darlin'?" Sean asked, somewhat worried.

Svetlana put her hand on Sean's hand in reassurance. "You will see, Sean," she told him, smiling mysteriously. "Trust me, it will be nice."

"If you say so, Angel," Sean said…clearly still worried.

Kitty returned five minutes later, and turned her attention toward Maria and Svetlana. "We're set, girls! Ready to go, you two?"

"Da, Kitty, we are" both Svetlana and Maria answered, after giving each other a rather crafty and mysteriously sort of look. The two Russians followed their blond friend toward the bandstand, and its podium. Kitty smiled, then stepped up on to the dais, and gently removed the microphone from its holder. "Ahem! Ah, attention! Could I have your attention, please?"

Carmelita looked away from Sly, toward the sound of her "sister's" voice, and goggled at seeing her at the podium. She looked back to Sly, and announced, "Well, I suppose it had to happen…sooner or later."

Sly frowned, confused. "What's about to happen, Carmelita?" Sly wanted to know.

"That!" Carmelita replied, pointing one accusatory finger in Kitty's direction.

Sly followed the exhilarating length of his lady love's slender arm, then saw at what she now pointed. Sly paled a moment, then gulped. "Oh dear," he managed to exclaim.

"Could I get everyone's attention please?" Kitty repeated, waving one arm above her head to direct the crowd's attention her way, as the dance floor for once was clear…evidently every one was taking a break. None too surprisingly then, a majority of Yuri's guests turned and looked toward Kitty, who smiled a welcoming smile for them all. "First off…" Kitty began, once she was assured she had the lion's share of the crowd's attention. "I think it only fitting that we start off by my saying…c'mon now, folks…give it up for Yuri and Bentley!" Kitty tucked the microphone beneath her arm, and whistling shrilly, began to loudly applaud Yuri and Bentley. The crowd grinned at her display, hesitated a moment, then---why, then---they joined right in. The ballroom reverberated with the cheers and applause. After everyone quieted a moment later, Kitty continued. "I---oh, and some close friends of mine---are about to make what we shall call a rather interesting presentation." Kitty smiled then, hoping to erase the looks of curiosity her announcement had wrough. "That is, me and my friends would like to show our happy couple just how much we hope they'll be sticking together through it all, until the end of time."

Kitty then smiled, "Okay, girl…hit it!"

Svetlana leaned down and pressed the play button on the CD player that was part of the sound system of the band. A pleasant melody began to play, and Kitty moved together with Maria and Svetlana…the three beginning to sing a song…softly at first, but louder and stronger as the song wound along.

I don't want to go another day

So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind

Seems like everybody is breaking up

Throwing their love away

I know I got a good thing right here

That's why I say (Hey)

Nobody's going to love me better

I'm going to stick with you

Forever

Nobody's going to take me higher

I'm going to stick with you

You know how to appreciate me

I'm going to stick with you

My baby

Nobody ever made me feel this way

I'm going to stick with you

I don't want to go another day

So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind

See the way we ride

In our privated lives

Ain't nobody getting in between

I want you to know that you're the only one for me

And I say

Nobody's going to love me better

I'm going to stick with you

Forever

Nobody's going to take me higher

I'm going to stick with you

You know how to appreciate me

I'm going to stick with you

My baby

Nobody ever made me feel this way

I'm going to stick with you

And now

Ain't nothing else I can need

And now

I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me

I got you

We'll be making love endlessly

I'm with you

Baby, you're with me

So don't you worry about

People hanging around

They ain't bringing us down

I know you and you know me

And that's all that counts

So don't you worry about

People hanging around

They ain't bringing us down

I know you and you know me

And that's why I say

Nobody's going to love me better

I'm going to stick with you

Forever

Nobody's going to take me higher

I'm going to stick with you

You know how to appreciate me

I'm going to stick with you

My baby

Nobody ever made me feel this way

I'm going to stick with you

Nobody's going to love me better

I'm going to stick with you

Forever

Nobody's going to take me higher

I'm going to stick with you

You know how to appreciate me

I'm going to stick with you

My baby

Nobody ever made me feel this way

I'm going to stick with you

The song came to its dramatic conclusion, and the three stopped singing. Kitty then grinned over at her accomplices, each of whom were breathing nearly as heavily as she herself was. She then beckoned them to bow with her, which they did.

There was a pause, then a wild cheer went up, and the crowd bursted into a round of appreciative applause. The trio curtseyed politely a number of time, then with waves and smiles, they made their way off the dais, and hustled back to their seats.

Yuri made her way over to where Kitty sat talking animatedly with Svetlana and Maria. "So, you rogue," Yuri observed, her eyes narrowed. "What was all that about, eh?"

"Call it a gift, Yuri," Kitty replied, ever the rascal. "Oh, and you're welcome…"

Yuri tried hard to appear cross…but, finally couldn't continue her charade, and laughed, leaning over to hug the engaging little vixen. "Merci, Kitty," Yuri told her, leaning over to kiss her friend's cheek. "You sing very well," she complimented Kitty…then added, looking over at her Russians then, "all three of you."

Svetlana looked over to Maria, then blushed, which Maria followed suit in doing. "Spasiba, Madame," the two replied, then broke up in a fit of giggles.

Yuri shook her head, but grinned. "My three rascals," she declared, then reached over to hug all three at once. "Oh, how I am blessed," she added, squeezing the three tightly.

"Yuri!" Kitty yowled, "You're hugging too hard!"

"Hush!" Yuri replied, and kissed the struggling little vixen on the cheek. "Ooh, aren't you just the cutest little thing, cheri?" She had somehow managed to keep her grip on Kitty, all the while releasing Svetlana and Maria, who grinned at Kitty's plight.

"Yuri!" Kitty writhed, but to no avail in the deceptively strong Yuri Sing's grasp. "Hey, Svetlana…Maria? Little help here, girlfriends!"

"Did you say something, tovarisch?" Svetlana returned gaily, pretending not to of heard a single word Kitty had said. "Did you hear anything, Maria?"

"Nyet…it is quiet as church, my Svetlana," Maria purred to her friend, her eyes dancing merrily.

"Turncoats!" Kitty accused as Yuri now bussed her other cheek repeatedly. Kitty despaired, finally yowling out, "Help! Carmelita!"

The next day, at the Sing Chateau…

Yuri and Bentley, suitcases standing beside them, began to bade their friends---their family really---goodbye before they began their well-deserved honeymoon.

Yuri turned toward Naomi. "Now, cheri…I am leaving both my chateau and my poor business in your most capable hands. Please, do not disappoint me, eh?" Yuri teased, feeling very secure in the knowledge that her friend was in charge of things.

Naomi laughed, even as she hugged her friend. "Ah, do not worry, ami! I won't," Naomi promised. "C'est Sing will be here for you upon your return!"

"Are we all set, Carmelita?" Yuri then asked, seeing Carmelita step out from the backseat of Yuri's Ferrari.

"Yep!" Carmelita assured her. "Your luggage is all packed and ready to go." Carmelita then jerked her thumb to the Gang's aging, but well-maintained panel truck. "And…I've got the four car seats all rigged up, so your darlings are all set for their stay with their Aunties and Uncles."

"Carmelita, you do not need to---" Yuri fussed, frowning.

"Yuri," Carmelita replied, adamantly. "A woman should be just with her husband on her honeymoon. Don't worry about your children, eh? With---oh, what?---five Aunts and five Uncles to watch them…they'll be in good hands."

"Are you sure, cheri? For I---" Yuri returned, fidgeting.

"Yuri. Go. Now!" Carmelita declared, taking Yuri by the elbow and guiding her into the driver's seat of the red Ferrari. "Have a great honeymoon! We'll see you when you get back!"

"Take care of the kids, Sly," Bentley told his greatest friend. "It'll only be a week."

"That's two weeks, cher!" Yuri corrected, even as she donned her dark sunglasses.

"Right, two weeks," Bentley said with a grin.

"We'll be fine, pal," Sly told him, even as he got Bentley in the now purring Ferrari and closed the door. "Now, have fun you two! Send us a postcard!"

"Merci, Sly! Merci, Carmelita!" Yuri called, obviously stalling.

"Good night, Mary Ellen! Good night, John Boy!" Kitty crowed, not wanting to miss out.

Yuri only laughed, then stomped the accelerator on her hot car. With a scrabble of grit, the red racer took off, the two honeymooners waving at their friends from the tiny window of their car. "Be back in two weeks! Adieu!"


	45. Epilouge

Epilogue

Two weeks later…

"Hey, guys! Yuri and Bentley are back!" Kitty bellowed, so loudly that she could be heard through seemingly the entire hotel. Her friends quickly left their seats, or whatever they had been doing, to move quickly for the front door, where Kitty nearly bounced up and down in her anticipatory excitement.

The red Ferrari purred smoothly up the hotel's driveway, and came to a smooth halt. A minute later, the two gull wing doors levered open and a weary, yet grinning Yuri Sing stepped one gorgeous leg out of her car. She never got the opportunity to get the other down and out, as an enthusiastic Kitty and Svetlana nearly heaved the surprised snow leopard woman bodily out of her car and into their waiting embraces. "Ooh, Madame…we missed you so!" Svetlana squealed in delight, beaming at her friend. "Oh, pardonnez moi…how was your honeymoon, mon ami?" she then added, with a sheepish, but heartfelt grin.

"Forget that!" Kitty demanded with a laugh. "What did you two get me? Hmm? Hmm?"

Yuri, a bit breathless as you might guess, laughed. "Mon Dieu!" she told her enthusiastic friends, even as Sly helped Bentley out the car, then the two of them began to remove the two's luggage from the car. "I had not realized, cheris, that I had been gone so long as to warrant such a welcome!" She then turned to Kitty, and laughed again, pausing only to ruffle the grinning little vixen's hair. "What did I get you?" Yuri questioned, her expression dubious. "What makes you think I bought anything for you, you little scamp?"

"Huh? N-Nothing? Not even a t-shirt?" Kitty whined, her big blue eyes on the verge of crocodile tears.

Yuri grinned, then looped an arm about Kitty, the other about Svetlana, and began to walk the two toward the door. "Perhaps I did, perhaps I did not. We shall see, Kitty," she laughed, "we shall see…"

"Aww!" Kitty complained, yet grinned.

"Now," Yuri then commanded as she---and her two dears---neared where the rest of her friends stood. "Bon jour! Now…where are my darling dears? Where are my precious children?" she asked of Sly, Bentley, Jack, and Murray, who blinked at her demand.

Naomi, Carmelita, Maria and Sean then appeared---most fortuitous---a moment later, each of them holding one of Yuri's children in their arms. "Heya, married lady," Carmelita greeted the enthusiastic Yuri, who grinned from ear to ear at the very sight of her kids. "How was the trip, sweetie?"

"I shall tell you later, cheri," Yuri replied, then moved up to Naomi, who held little Philipe in her arms. "How was Maman's precious boy?" Yuri asked in a sweet high voice. Philipe, right on cue, gurgled and cooed at the sight—and evidently, sound---of his famous mother. "Oh, cher…have you missed me?" Yuri purred, then grinned as Philipe reached out with his chubby little arms, smiling and laughing, leaning eagerly toward his mother.

Yuri took Philippe from the grinning Naomi, and flashed her friend a thankful smile. "Mmm," she murmured as she snuggled her cheek to his soft head fur. "Did my sons and daughters behave themselves, Naomi?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, oui! They were little angels, Yuri," Naomi replied, even as Bentley took little Belinda in his arms, rubbing noses with the little girl, who giggled at her silly Papa. "They had some rough moments at first…but, they were soon over. Though, with so many willing adults to look after them, I am afraid they have gotten so very spoiled…" Naomi grinned.

Yuri grinned, knowing that Naomi would allow no such thing. "Eh, what's a mother to do, non?" Yuri teased right back, causing Naomi to laugh too. "So, is everyone ready to go, cheri?" Yuri added, noticing the Gang's panel truck's side doors were open, and the four Sing child seats were already belted in.

"Oui, just as soon as we can pry Celeste and Austin from Svetlana and Kitty's greedy little hands," Naomi teased, seeing the little tigress and Kitty still cooing and fussing over the two Sing children. Naomi whistled softly, and once she got the two's attention, they moved toward the waiting panel truck.

"We're coming, we're coming," Kitty groused, softly stroking Austin's smooth head, which the boy seemed to like very much. "What a bunch of tyrants…" she groused.

Yuri grinned at her rascally friend, even as all her 'nursemaids' moved over to secure their charges into their appropriate car seats for the ride back to the chateau and home…

A month later, at Le Hotel Champlain…

Sly Cooper fussed and fretted…wanting everything to be just so. After all, it wasn't every day he got the chance to surprise his Carmelita. And, that was exactly what he planned…a surprise party! For, it had been---exactly on this very day, in fact!---two years since Carmelita first joined the Gang. It had taken Sly nearly a week to encourage/cajole/extort/strong-arm/what-have-you everyone he wanted to be in attendance for his gala. But, much like the Master Thief he was, whatever he wanted, he usually got. Better yet, Sly mused as he took a moment to rest, it was one day closer to when he and his Carmelita were to finally be wed! Man, he couldn't believe it…he and Carmelita, blissfully married? Aw, man, it just couldn't get any better than that!

The day of the party, Sly had to work very hard to keep his expression as normal as he could manage…for, if Carmelita suspected what he was up to, he'd ruin everything. Sly felt up to the challenge however, which would be considerable, considering that---at that very moment---Svetlana and Maria were cloistering friends and family for the party in the hotel's many guestrooms, waiting for the **signal**. Sly looked at his watch clandestinely, noticing that it was only three minutes to five o'clock---H-Hour, as it were. Sly was most pleased with the degree of stealth the two Russian beauties were accomplishing their work. He'd have to do something nice for those two to repay them, he told himself, creating a mental task list.

Carmelita was sitting right beside her Sly, reading an adventure novel she had been meaning to read, but had never gotten to. She grinned a moment later, as she got 'that' feeling again…knowing it only came when her Sly gazed adoringly at her. She couldn't help the smile that came from knowing he found her so alluring and attractive…that feeling was something that never ceased to make her feel so tingly and excited. Every so often, she would flick her beautiful brown eyes up to catch him at his game, grinning broadly as the flirty raccoon would at first look away, then stare boldly back into her eyes until she couldn't stand it and had to look away, knowing full well she was blushing. It was a silly---yet wonderful---little game the two of them enjoyed when they were feeling content and sort of domestic. Their little scene of domestic bliss was ended a moment later…when the door bell to the hotel's rear door sounded.

Sly grinned, and then turned to his lady love nonchalantly. "Um, querera?" he asked, "do you think you could get that?"

Carmelita put down her book, looked over at her beau with a grin and a shake of her sable-haired head. "Yeah, sure, I can do that," she answered, then grinned even more. "I can see just how **busy** you seem to be, Ringtail." She laughed and made her way back to the back door.

Sly watched---almost hypnotized, he'd be the first to admit!---the sexy swaying of his Carmelita's hips and behind before she disappeared from view. He had to shake his head to clear it, but then quickly slipped his cell phone out and dialed Svetlana's number, letting it ring three times before he hung up. That had been their arranged upon signal. Two moments later, Svetlana and Maria began leading all the guests silently and surely into the hotel's large living room to congregate.

Meanwhile, the rear entrance of Le Hotel Champlain…

"Carmelita!" Carmen exclaimed as the door opened, and her sister came into view. "Buenos Noches, mi hermana!" Carmen held little Enrico in her arms, and the little boy cooed upon seeing his Auntie Carmelita, holding out his little arms to her.

"Carmen?" Carmelita answered, surprised. But, she didn't linger on that, as she quickly took little Enrico from his mother and hugged him to herself, smiling as Enrico gave her a great sloppy kiss. "Oh! Come in, come in!" Carmelita added in embarrassment, realizing she had left her poor sister on the doorstep. "Buenos Noches, Carlos," she then added as Carmen's handsome husband came inside bearing a much bigger Maria in his arms. "How have you all been?"

"We have all been fine, Carmelita," Carlos assured her with his handsome grin. "Well, except that my Maria has become such a big girl now, has she not?" He smiled a doting smile at the little dark-haired charmer in his arms. Maria giggled at her silly Daddy, and kissed his cheek…which she often liked to do.

"What brings you all here?" Carmelita asked as she ushered the four Foxes into the hotel's kitchen. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you all, you understand," she hastened to add.

"Do I have to have a reason to see my only sister?" Carmen demanded with a smile, looping an affectionate arm about her sister's waist.

"Well, no," Carmelita answered, smiling a bit sheepishly. "Come…I left Sly in the living room, and I'm sure he'll be glad to see you all."

"Ah, the famous Senor Cooper," Carmen murmured, just a hint of doubt on her lovely, freckled face.

"Carmen, you still don't trust him yet?" Carmelita challenged her sister. "After all he's done for me?"

Carmen had the good grace to blush humbly. "I do apologize, hermana," she explained. "He has been so very good to you, I know. Still, I guess my old policewoman's instincts are hard to control at times."

Carmelita shook her head, but grinned over at her sister to let her know she understood. Just before she led them all into the living room, she called out, "Sly! Honey? Carmen and Carlos are here!"

A thunderous "SURPRISE!" was her answer, and it stopped her dead in her tracks. Enrico blinked in surprise at the noise…but then, instead of crying, he giggled and called out in happy childish gibberish.

"Happy Anniversary, mi muy bonita querera!" Sly announced as he drew his Carmelita to him, and carefully hugged her around little Enrico, somehow managing to kiss her tenderly around the little boy in her arms.

"Huh? Anniversary?" Carmelita said, blinking her big brown eyes. "What the heck is---?" Carmelita blurted, but cut herself off as Svetlana moved toward her, a smile on her exquisite face.

Svetlana, dressed in her favorite purple dress, moved forward to kiss Carmelita smartly upon her cheek. "Oui, mon ami!" she explained. "Today, Sly Cooper informs us all, is the two year anniversary of your induction into the famous Cooper Gang. Congratulations!" Svetlana smiled brightly, then looked into little Enrico's innocent eyes, and her big brown eyes melted, a most maternal smile appearing on her little face. "Um, Carmelita…may I?" she asked, holding out her arms tentatively.

"Enrico?" Carmelita answered, looking at the little boy. "Would you like to see your Auntie Svetlana?" she asked him. The little boy gurgled happily and leaned over toward the waiting Svetlana, who positively beamed. Carmelita laughed, and handed him over to her, saying, "I would take that as an unqualified 'yes', I think."

The smile that blossomed on Svetlana's pretty face made Carmelita's heart swell a moment. The little Ukrainian woman held the cute little fox fellow and cooed over him, making him giggle. "Ah, how is my little zaichik?" Svetlana asked with a grin---'zaichik' meaning 'bunny' in her native Russian. She then hugged the laughing little boy in her arms, snuggling her cheek to his a moment. "I shall see that he is content, Carmelita," she then said, "after all…you do have guests, nyet?" She grinned.

"Da," Carmelita answered, thanking Svetlana with her eyes. "Spasiba, tovarisch," Carmelita added in the only Russian she knew. The little Ukrainian tigress noted the fond look, and with a happy smile, moved into the crowd, allowing everyone to fuss over the darling little child she held in her protective arms.

"Carmelita!" Yuri Sing then exclaimed, moving toward Carmelita, her lovely green-gold eyes alight with her pleasure. "Cheri, it so good to see you!" she fussed. "I have been busy…else I would see you far more, mon belle ami." Yuri shrugged apologetically, holding her youngest boy, a snow leopard, upon her smooth hip.

"So, Yuri," Carmelita said, after exchanging kisses on the cheek with the beautiful snow leopard woman. "Who's this charming little man you have here?"

Yuri, as mothers are wont to do, smiled with pleasure as Carmelita complimented her son. "This, cheri, is mon petite Philipe," she answered, snugging her cheek to his once in sheer delight. "He is my baby, you know…my youngest."

Carmelita felt her hands itching to hold the oh-so-cute little Philipe. "Um, do you think I could---?" she ventured hopefully.

"Please do!" Yuri answered with a laugh. "My hip is killing me, cheri." She handed Philipe over, and the agreeable little boy snuggled pleasantly in his Auntie Carmelita's arms. Yuri smiled as she softly rubbed her aching hip.

"Mmm," Carmelita murmured, softly ruffling the soft fur atop Philipe's head. "He's so soft and cuddly."

"Oui, he is," Yuri agreed. "Children are adorable at this age…so I take every opportunity, cheri, to hold him. Far too soon, he shall become too heavy for me to hold." She gave little Philipe a look of soft regret.

"I've missed you and Bentley, Yuri," Carmelita told her friend as they moved over to where a fussy Bentley was looking over his other three children. "But, after the wedding---which, by the way, was just heavenly!---well, Sly and I figured you two lovebirds needed some time alone…you know?"

"Oui," Yuri replied, smiling over at Carmelita. "And, I thank you both for your courtesy, cheri." She patted Carmelita's cheek in fondness once. "I now find myself deluged with children and a husband," she pretended to moan, then smiled, adding, "and I could not be happier, cheri!"

"That's great, Yuri," Carmelita replied, pressing her cheek to Philipe's small warm head, then grinned when she saw that he was sound asleep…despite all the hullabaloo. "Aww, he's asleep." Carmelita felt a swell of maternal feelings within herself, and softly kissed the sleeping boy's head.

Yuri smiled an adoring smile at her sleeping child. "Hmm, I am not surprised, he has had a busy day, my Philipe," she explained.

"Celeste!" Bentley could be heard chiding his oldest girl, as he saw her heading for the nearby curio cabinet. "Come back here right now, young lady." He reached out a thick-fingered hand to corral the inquisitive snow leopard girl. He then turned his attention to the newly developed tug of war going on between the two middle children. "Austin! Belinda! That's enough!" he snapped softly. "Austin, give your sister her doll back."

Carmelita grinned to see Bentley instructing his charges. "So…how's it goin', Pops?" she quipped. "Hey, it's great to see you again, Bentley."

Bentley gave Carmelita a quick welcoming smile, and then gave her a look. "I think you can see precisely how things are going, Carmelita," he professed, then grinned. "Not that I mind really. They're all pretty good kids, for the most part." His indulgent grin was very amusing and touching to Carmelita.

Yuri moved over to take the sleeping Philipe from Carmelita. "Go, cheri," she gently instructed. "Go say hello to your nieces and nephews, hmm?" Carmelita grinned thankfully at Yuri, and moved over beside Bentley.

"This is my little Celeste," Bentley said by way of introduction, indicating the just adorable little snow leopard girl he held by the hand. "Celeste, this pretty lady is your Aunt Carmelita," Bentley introduced the two.

Carmelita knelt down to bring her eyes down to little Celeste's level. "My…aren't you just a very pretty little girl?" she said sweetly. "Do you think your Auntie Carmelita could get a hug?" She held her arms out in invitation.

Celeste giggled warmly before she toddled her way into Carmelita's waiting arms, cooing as her new Aunt lifted her up and squeezed her. Celeste took an immediate liking to her Aunt's thick soft hair. It was fascinating to touch, so soft and smooth…and it smelled good too. Celeste then looked into her Aunt's big rich brown eyes, saw the love there, and then giggled anew, throwing her little arms around Carmelita's neck.

"Oh," was all Carmelita could say, a lump forming in her throat. She softly hugged little Celeste back, rocking the little girl in her arms. She then drew her back, and gently brushed one cheek with a finger, making the little girl giggle at what must of tickled her. "So…you're ticklish, are you?" she asked in a clever voice, then began gently tickling Celeste's neck and cheeks. Celeste loved it, and her giggles and laughter could be heard quite well. Carmelita could not get over just how much Celeste resembled her lovely mother…she could quite imagine Yuri looking just this way as a child.

Bentley smiled to watch Carmelita with his eldest child…he still couldn't seem to get over the fact that he was a father. That fact amazed and terrified him each and every day…but, he couldn't really be happier if he tried. Once Celeste tired of her Auntie's tickling, Carmelita put her down, where she toddled back to her father. "Now, this dapper young man would be our Austin," Bentley continued the introductions.

Austin blinked, then looked up into the smiling face of his pretty Aunt. He then did what came naturally to him…he smiled back, then bowed his head just a bit clumsily though most cordially to Carmelita.

"Buenos Noches, Senor Austin," Carmelita replied in her native Spanish, being sure to smile encouragingly at the small turtle lad, before she bowed her own head in response to his courtesy.

"And, finally, this is cutie-pie is our little Belinda," Bentley announced, his face beaming with pride and love for the little blond-haired turtle girl. He then grinned and turned to Naomi, who was gaily chatting with her Murray. "Say, Naomi…I think I may have some upcoming talent for you to consider at C'est Sing."

Naomi and Murray moved over to where Bentley, Carmelita, Yuri, and the Sing children stood. "What's this, Bentley?" Naomi replied, curious. "Who did you have in mind, eh ami?"

"My Belinda here," Bentley replied, puffing up his chest in pride. "You should see her room back home. All of her dolls sport the height of fashion…don't ask me how. It's a gift she has, I think…probably comes from her mother, no doubt." Yuri smiled thankfully at her husband's observation.

"Belinda cheri? May I see your doll?" Naomi politely asked as she squatted down to ask little Belinda. Belinda stopped to consider her request, her eyes staring up a moment as she did so. She then nodded, making her blond locks sway, and handed her prized doll over to the tall cheetah lady.

"Merci, cheri," Naomi told the little girl, eyeing her doll inquisitively. The little plastic doll was attired neat and tidily, and in a very fashionable ensemble of white shirt, midnight blue vest, and long black skirt. "Your doll, she is tres belle…I mean she is very pretty, Belinda. Thank you for letting me see her." She handed the doll back, turning to Yuri and Bentley. "She dressed her doll then…all on her own, oui?"

Yuri nodded the affirmative. "Oui, of course," she affirmed. "It is somewhat uncanny, Naomi. She also quite regularily puts together fabric samples all on her own…many of which, I must admit, I am planning to use in next year's collection." Yuri beamed with pride at her daughter's unlooked-for skills…even at this young age.

"Amazing," Naomi opined, looking closer at the little turtle girl with the seemingly innate fashion sense. She then spotted the last member of the Sing's in his mother's arms. "This then, most likely, is your Philipe, oui, Madame?"

Yuri smiled warmly and softly kissed her sleeping child's head. "Oui, it is he," she answered. "Mon Philipe."

"Is it true, Madame," Naomi asked, grinning, "that he already can spell his name in full?"

"Oui, he can, cheri! Is that not remarkable?" Yuri responded, immensely proud of her little Philipe. "You see…one morning I had given him applesauce. Nothing unusual about that, non? However, that morning I had spilled my coffee, and had to take the time to clean up the mess, oui? Well, let me tell you, amis…when I turned back to my little boy, I was stunned! For on the tray of his high chair he had---quite clearly!---spelled out his own name! Is that not the most amazing thing?" Yuri gave her little boy a look only a mother could give, full of her love for him.

"Yeah," Bentley then added, fishing in his vest pocket a moment. He brandished a small snapshot to them all. "If you don't believe us…here's your proof, folks…" They all dipped their heads down, and sure enough…there was a picture of a grinning little Philipe, his applesauce neatly arranged to spell out his own name…plain as day!

"Wow," Murray replied just a little awed. "Say, Bent…he must be a chip off the old block, huh?" He playfully nudged his small friend, who had to step back to reclaim his balance after his friend's little 'tap'.

"Well, maybe," Bentley admitted with a grin.

Carmelita watched little Maria playing nicely with Yuri's Celeste, while Svetlana sat cooing over Carmen's Enrico, playing peekaboo with the delighted little fox boy. Yuri continued to hold her still sleeping Philipe, while Naomi knelt down to softly speak with a most curious Belinda. Sly had Austin seated on his lap, and both were having themselves a spirited softly spoken conversation about who knew what.

"Hey, hermana!"

Carmelita looked over, then grinned at the sight of her elder sister moving toward her with her arms open wide. "Carmen!" Carmelita got out, then grunted as her sister engulfed her in a perhaps overenthusiastic embrace. "Hey, I missed you too, Carmen…"

"Oh…I know," Carmen said slyly, kissing her younger sister's cheek loudly. "But I did not want my baby sister to think I love her any less…" Carmen turned her head away slightly and grinned, her hazel eyes merry.

"Oh, you!" Carmelita answered with a laugh, kissing Carmen back. "C'mon, Carmen…it's time to catch up on things, sister dear."

The two Fox beauties found a set of empty seats, and sat down and began to catch each other up on the other had missed. "So, Carmelita," Carmen finally asked, "you must let me thank Madame Sing for inviting me to her wedding!" Carmen sighed, smiling happily. "Ah, what a beautiful ceremony…ah, and what a beautiful dress! Que lastima…Yuri looked so muy bonita in her finest, eh Carmelita?"

"Si, muy bonita," Carmelita agreed readily enough. "I'll have to tell you about that dress of hers sometime, Carmen." Carmelita then switched gears, as just what her sister had said finally registered. "You were invited to the wedding? Carmen? But, sister…I did not see you there!" Carmelita felt a pang of embarrassment.

Carmen smiled, then reached out a hand to pat her sister's. "That was because you were very busy, hermana," Carmen assured her. "Yes, Carlos and I did attend…and I was so grateful for the invitation." Carmen then looked away, a look of mild regret clouding her face a moment. "Ah, but I wish we could of stayed for the reception! I heard it was truly spectacular." Carmen then grinned mischievously. "Especially the dancing…which, I heard a certain lovely Spanish vixen I know was involved in tripping the light fantastic, as it were…"

Carmelita laughed at her sister's description. "Carmen, you should have been fiction writer sometimes," she teased. "But, yes, Sly and I danced…and often, I'm proud to say. Oh, but that was such a magical night…" Carmelita's eyes glazed slightly, and a fond smile appeared on her lips.

Carmen shook her head. "You and Sly Cooper," she stated, then smiled. "I still cannot believe it…but, I am not complaining, hermana." She reached over to fondly caress her sister's cheek. "For…he makes you happy, I can tell. And, if he can manage that, he is not such a bad fellow."

Carmelita grinned, then waggled a finger in her ear, pretending she must of misheard. "There must be something wrong with my hearing," Carmelita teased. "Or, did I just hear my sister say my fiancé isn't such a bad guy?"

"Hush, you," Carmen replied, a bit shame-faced. "This is not easy for me, Carmelita Fox!" She then held her beautiful head high, crossing her arms before her chest. "Be happy you have such an understanding---and beautiful!---elder sister, eh?"

"Don't you fret, dearie," Carmelita responded with a laugh, then hugged her sister warmly. "I do appreciate my older, yet still stunningly beautiful sister very much indeed!"

"Older?" Carmen protested. "You make me sound positively ancient, Carmelita!"

"Aren't you?" Carmelita teased, then pressed her cheek to her sister's and hugged her once again. "Beautiful, I mean, sister dear." Carmelita's eyes twinkled at her sister.

Carmen couldn't help but shake her head and laugh.

Carmelita looked around then, and could see Svetlana now talking softly with little Maria Fox, who smiled at her pretty Aunt as she was held against Svetlana's hip. Yuri now held little Enrico in one arm, as well as her own Philipe in her other. Even as she gently rocked the two little boys, Kitty came over and relieved her of Enrico…wanting her turn with the charming little boy. Carmelita then saw Naomi move over to talk softly with her dearest friend and her son.

Carmen and Carmelita then lapsed back into the comfort of their own company and chatted animatedly about many a thing. Fifteen minutes past by, when Carmelita caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She frowned, and saw both Yuri and Naomi slowly walking her way. Her interest became concern when they approached closer…as Carmelita could see that both beautiful women had been obviously crying. "Excuse me, Carmen," Carmelita apologized, getting to her feet. "I'll be right back."

Carmen noticed the two red-eyed lovely ladies, and mimicked her sister's actions. "No need, hermana," Carmen said. "I'm right beside you…"

Carmelita moved toward her friends, and nodded as Naomi beckoned for her to take the sleeping Philipe from Yuri's arms. Carmelita rocked the sleeping little boy softly, listening.

"Papa and I have now reconciled," Yuri sniffled, but smiled. "Why, he was even civil to my Bentley. Maman was so shocked, but she then began to cry too…as she was so proud of mon Pere. She wants to see her grandchildren, Naomi…can you believe that?" Yuri's green-gold eyes shone with happiness as well as tears.

"That is how things should be, Yuri," Naomi replied with a nod.

"Oui," Yuri agreed. "Ah, mon ami…I am so happy." She sighed, then wiped her eyes with a lacy kerchief from her handbag. "Oh, would you look at me? All teary eyed at what is supposed to be a happy occasion. Where are my manners, eh cheri?" She smiled.

Naomi grinned and kissed Yuri's brow fondly. "But, Yuri…it is a happy occasion, ami…even happier now that your family is as it should be, non?" Naomi reasoned, then glanced over at Carmelita and Carmen, who both smiled warmly, their eyes glistening just then. "I think our Carmelita will be willing to turn a blind eye to you this one time, oui?"

"Yuri? I don't mean to pry, but…" a concerned Carmelita asked, even as she reached over to take the silent, yet smiling snow leopard beauty's hand.

Yuri smiled at her friend's obvious concern. "Please, do not worry yourself, cheri," she informed Carmelita, squeezing the vixen's hand warmly. "These---" she indicated the drying traces of tears on her cheeks, "---are happy tears of joy,

Carmelita."

Carmelita frowned, confused. "You don't say?" she queried, pausing to gaze over at Carmen, who could only shrug.

Yuri laughed softly, taking Carmelita's elbow. "Ah, I see you are confused. That is to be expected. Now, please, allow me to explain, non?"

"Go ahead, Yuri. I'm listening," Carmelita assured her with a smile, as well as a concerned look.

"I have already relayed this to my Naomi," Yuri began, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Very well…you see, just yesterday in fact, my father and mother paid me a most unexpected visit."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that!" Carmelita opined, releasing Yuri's hold on her, slipping her now freed arm around Yuri's slender waist to comfort her. She knew how strained Yuri's relationship with her too proud father had been. "Madre y Dios, amiga," she soothed. "Oh, I bet that was a pretty tense situation. Wasn't it, sweetie?" Carmelita remarked, concerned once more for Yuri.

"Carmelita, your concern touches me," Yuri told her, leaning her head on to Carmelita's shoulder a moment. "But, it is mostly wasted, as you shall see, cheri." Yuri then paused, and smiled over at Carmelita. "As for your assertion…oh my, oui…you have no idea, Carmelita!" Yuri then laughed, and hugged Carmelita carefully a moment…after all, Philipe still slept against her. "However, after we both had made our respective points, cheri…my father, well, he went and surprised me very much."

"Oh? How so, Yuri?" Carmelita asked, feeling a bit better, still rocking the small boy.

"I will tell you," Yuri told her with a smile. "I expected yet another command that I annul my marriage and leave Bentley. However, much to my much surprised joy, my father, the aristocratic and oh-so-proud Paul Sing, actually **apologized **for all he had done, for the pain he had caused me, his only daughter." Yuri's expression writhed a moment, and tears re-appeared to spill down her cheeks. "He hugged me, kissed me, telling me what a fool he had been. Why, then he surprised me even further by saying that he loved me. Cheri, I thought my heart would break!" Yuri sniffled, her heart in her glorious eyes that moment.

Carmelita reached up to softly brush Yuri's tears away, then hugged the now smiling snow leopardess warmly, having given Philipe over to her sister for the moment. "That's so great, Yuri," Carmelita exclaimed with a beautific grin, "Congratulations, sweetie! Hey, now I can see why you've been crying, you poor dear," Carmelita added as she continued to hug Yuri to herself.

"Ah, merci beaucoup, cheri," Yuri replied, returning Carmelita's hug best as she could. "But, aside from my happy set of circumstances, allow me to point out that we are not all here today to celebrate my good fortune, hmm? Non! No, we are here for you, mon belle cheri!"

Carmelita could only softly blush, and smile at the beautiful Yuri Sing.

"Such an accomplishment, eh Carmelita?" Naomi observed with a crafty soft smile. "You have been a Master Thief for what is it now…two years, eh cheri?"

Carmen heard this observation, and sighed. "Aiee, such a thing to celebrate…" Carmen pouted, shaking her dark brown haired head, handing over Philipe to Yuri…now that she had composed herself once more.

Carmelita grinned. "Just you hush, Carmen Sofia Fox," Carmelita chided her sister. "From what I can see no one else here seems to be having a problem with me being a Master Thief, hermana."

"Perhaps, Carmelita dear," Carmen returned, reaching out to poke Carmelita softly with an index finger against her flat belly, making her grin. "But, that would probably be because no one else here---except for me---is with the Polizia, eh?" Carmen then heard Kitty laugh, and hurried to amend her statement. "Oh, with the possible exception of Kitty too, I suppose. But, she does not count…I know of her sweeping disregard for proper protocols…" Carmen frowned…but only for a moment.

"Wrong-O, sister dear," Carmelita corrected her sister. "Perhaps you might recognize those two pretty ladies over there, hmm?" Carmelita, with a jerk of her beautiful head, indicated the direction Carmen should look.

Carmen gave her sister a pained look, but still did as she bade her to. She directed her gaze that way, where she promptly blinked then gasped in surprise…as she spied none other than Uma Metzer and Trish Connelly standing together, conversing. Carmen blinked again. "Carmelita Montoya Fox…just when did you tell those two your secret?" she murmured in utter disbelief.

Carmelita put a comradely arm about her shocked sister's shoulders. "Well…Trish pretty much knew from the start, Carmen. You know by now just how not much ever seems to get past her," Carmelita answered. She then jerked her chin Uma's way. "Now, with Uma, well…she didn't know until she came to Yuri and Bentley's reception…where, unfortunately, she recognized Bentley straight off."

"Aiee! But what of---?" Carmen wailed softly, only to be cut off as Carmelita put her finger over her sister's lips.

"Shh, everything's fine, Carmen," Carmelita hastily assured her sister, who sighed in relief. "Let's just say that it's a very good thing that Uma's taken a shining to our Kitty. Because when Uma confronted Kitty, she begged her not to tell, and much to our surprise, Uma agreed to keep silent."

"Will wonders never cease?" Carmen wondered aloud. "That's all well and fine now…but, will Uma's pledge stand?"

Carmelita then grinned triumphantly, which frankly surprised her sister. "Oh, I'm pretty sure it will, Carmen. You see that hunky leonine fella standing over there by our Uma?" Carmelita observed to her sister.

"Oh, you mean that tall, dangerous-looking fellow with the long reddish hair?" Carmen posed, as she spied the quiet, yet lethal-looking lion gent. "Him?"

"Si! That's him," Carmelita assured her. "Well, first off, you do know how Kitty is sometimes nearly as sneaky as Sly himself, right?"

"Si, I know this, that rascal," Carmen retorted with a snort and a smile.

"Well," Carmelita continued. "First off, Uma sort of has a…er, 'thing', for Mr. Jaeger there."

"She does?" Carmen exclaimed, her hazel eyes eyeing her sister intently. "I did not know that Uma…er, I mean, well…she doesn't exactly date a lot, if you know what I mean." Carmen blushed guiltily.

"Oh, that's because she's never found the right fella before is all…until now, it seems," Carmelita returned, grimacing at poor Uma's plight, which was much like her own had been. If you didn't go out with some of the jerks at work, then the rumors flew how you must not like the opposite sex. What a crock!

"It was happy coincidence that Uma should know about us then," Carmelita explained. "Kitty's pretty sharp, so he told Uma that if she blabbed---her word, not mine---that she wouldn't help Uma with her bid to win Mr. Jaeger's heart…plain and simple."

"A cruel choice. Poor Uma," Carmen replied, feeling for the lovestruck QRF commander.

"True, but it works out pretty darn well for all of us," Carmelita countered with a nod and a frown, then a shrug and a smile.

"I find it so hard to imagine Uma Metzer in love," Carmen admitted, then blushed again. "But…then again, I suppose I really shouldn't. She is kind of cute in her own way…"

"Which, incidentally, our aforementioned Mr. Jaeger seems to agree wholeheartedly with you, sister dear," Carmelita informed her sister with a grin.

"No!" Carmen exclaimed with a silly smile. "Kitty asked him, didn't she?"

"Well, as Kitty put it…a deal's a deal," Carmelita elaborated. "So, armed and dangerous---so to speak---Kitty told Uma and---" She stopped, grinning over to where Uma now stood beside Aslan Jaeger, who glanced around a moment before quickly leaning over to plant the quickest of kisses on Uma's startled cheek. The muscular bobcat woman blinked repeatedly, but then broke out in a happy bright smile.

"Case closed, it would appear, eh cheri?" Yuri observed with a laugh. She then turned to Carmelita. "Ah, and what of our delightful Ms. Connelly? Is she the only of us to remain uninvolved, hmm?"

"Well, I promised Trish I wouldn't say anything, but---"Carmelita began sheepishly, but stopped to laugh as a tall handsome wolf fellow with pleasant cream-colored fur, dressed in an odd dark olive green uniform, complete with a flat-rimmed Stetson hat moved over to talk intimately with Trish a moment, but only a moment, as she laughed softly, then looped an arm around his neck, drawing his face down to hers to kiss him.

"So, our Kitty strikes again, nes pas?" Yuri posed with a smile, shaking her blonde-haired head, and smiling broader now.

"With those two? Uh-uh. Hey, I'm good…but, I'm not that good," Kitty avowed, surprising them all by sneaking up behind the four chatting women. "Uma now, I'll admit I had a part in that romance…but, hey, she did ask me! Honest!" Kitty held her hand up as if taking an oath.

"So you say, Kitty," Naomi disagreed, her eyes growing a cooler amber now. "I know what you are capable of, you scamp."

"Naomi, c'mon…I'm not lying!" Kitty protested. "Heck, I didn't even know Trish had herself a fella! Really! Go ahead, ask her! She'll tell you!" Kitty's look of concern grew at Naomi's long silence.

"Hmm, perhaps," Naomi groused finally, but could see that there was something between the pretty Irish vixen and her very tall wolf gentleman. "Um, perhaps you are telling me the truth this time, Kitty. Who knows…perhaps some of our training has finally been ingrained in her, hmm Yuri?" Naomi grinned.

"What?" Kitty protested again. "Er, oh, you mean about the matchmaking, right?" That was when they all noticed Kitty was wearing pants instead of a dress.

"Ah, I see the results of all of Madame's and my hard work," Naomi complained, indicating Kitty's pants with a frown and a sigh. "Mon Dieu…"

"Alas, Naomi," Yuri pointed out gently. "We did make an agreement with her, did we not?" Yuri gently stroked Naomi's shoulder in sympathy.

"Oui, I know, Yuri," Naomi grumbled, but nodded. "I guess I had just hoped…" Naomi turned to Kitty. "Ah, cheri…I had hoped those amorous looks your Ling directed at your pretty legs might keep you in dresses," Naomi observed with a look of forlorn hope. "In which you looked tres manufique, cheri."

"Thanks. I did like his looking at my legs. Yeah, I'll admit that," Kitty affirmed, reaching out to stroke Naomi's arm once too. "Hey, look…instead of dresses, I decided to wear shorts instead." Kitty grinned conspiratorially then. "That way I get to wear pants sort of, and still get Ling's attention with my legs. It's a win-win situation." She grinned mischievously.

Yuri giggled, and even Naomi grinned. "What a rogue you are, cheri," Yuri laughed.

"Hey, look…skirts and dresses are just too girly for me to wear comfortably, okay?" Kitty grinned at Naomi's long, drawn-out sigh. "Aw, c'mon, Naomi…if it's any consolation to you, buddy, you'll be happy to notice that I'm still have my posture…you know, the one you drilled into me, day and night." Kitty grinned roguishly at her friend. "Night and day…"

"So…all my work was but a Pyrrhic victory at best, eh?" Naomi muttered, shaking her platinum blond head in defeat.

Kitty then turned toward Carmelita, then moved over and pried her away from Carmen. "Okay, Carmen, you've been hogging all of Carmelita's time. Not anymore, sport…she's mine." Kitty then grinned, and Carmen laughed, shooing the two on their way. "Okay, Carmelita, where can we have ourselves a private chat, champ?"

"Ooh, how mysterious," Carmelita teased with a grin, but then nodded, motioning for Kitty to follow her around the corner, which Kitty did with an answering grin. Carmelita waved at Carmen to let her know she'd be back as soon as she could manage it.

"Okay, we're alone…like you asked, sport," Carmelita observed a moment or two later with a smile. "Now, my dear dear Kitty…what exactly is so important for you to talk to me about?" Carmelita gazed pointedly over her apparently suddenly shy adoptive sister.

"Heh, heh," Kitty began with a nervous little laugh, her cheeks coloring unexpectedly. "Well Carmelita, um…that is, I…oh, man…this is so hard," Kitty stammered, stuttering all the while.

Carmelita had seldom seen Kitty in such a state. "C'mon, relax, Kitty! Now, l'il Sis…you know that you can tell me anything. Right?" Carmelita assured her disconcerted friend, giving her a confident smile.

"Well, yeah," Kitty allowed, smiling but still not able to meet Carmelita's gaze that moment.

"So..what's up? What's got you so tongue-tied, kiddo?" Carmelita wanted to know, reaching out to take Kitty's surprisingly cold, clammy hand.

Kitty coughed softly once, then screwed up her courage, and finally managed to look Carmelita in the eye. Then, she found herself blushing again, but soldiered on, giving her sister a smile, then blurted out in a soft, yet succinct, "Okay, but remember…you asked!" Kitty then inhaled deeply, held it a moment, then exhaled loudly, finally saying, "Carmelita…I'm pregnant!"

"Madre y Dios," Carmelita exclaimed, her medium brown eyes wide in stunned surprise. The vixen hurriedly crossed herself, muttering a prayer. It was only after that action, that Carmelita's emotions kicked in, and she grinned broadly, in absolute joy, as she pulled Kitty to her, and enfolded her in a bear hug. "Ooh, you're pregnant? Que lastima! Oh, Kitty…I'm so happy for you!" she squealed, then began to cry in her happiness as she hugged and rocked the now beaming Kitty.

"Hey, stop the waterworks already, sport!" Kitty complained, but gently rubbed Carmelita's back. "…or you'll have me bawling too!" Kitty's bright blue eyes shone with her unshed tears, and her face twitched as she fought not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Kitty. Ooh, but have you told Ling the news yet?" Carmelita gushed softly, still holding Kitty's hands.

Kitty nodded, grinning at the memory. "Yeah, I did," she said, then laughed. "Boy, Carmelita…you should of seen his face! He's such a goof…" Kitty observed, pretending to complain, but honestly was so thrilled that her Ling was so ecstatic.

"Yeah, I can only imagine what Sly's going to be like," Carmelita then stated, mostly to herself, but then blushed when she realized she had said that last bit aloud. "Oop. I probably shouldn't of said that…" she added, covering her mouth in her embarrassment.

Kitty frowned, then gasped in stunned surprise. "No! No way!" Kitty blurted out, grinning more and more each second. "Get out! You mean…er, I mean, that is what I'm saying is----"

"Si, Kitty…I am pregnant too," Carmelita admitted with a blush and a happy smile.

"But, if that's the case…well, Sly should be---urk!" Kitty exclaimed in obvious confusion, then the reality dawned on her. "Okay, wait just one minute…you mean you haven't told him yet?" Kitty demanded softly, not believing her ears.

"Actually, no…I haven't, Kitty," Carmelita replied, grinning. "I just got back from my doctor's appointment earlier today, and well…" Carmelita shrugged, indicating that things had happened to skew her schedule.

"Oh, man!" Kitty squealed, then threw her arms around her sister, and hugged Carmelita hard, finally crying happy tears of her own. "Oh, Carmelita…I'm so glad you told me. I'm so happy for you! Hey, I was worried a bit before…but now that we're both in this together, I feel so much better."

"Oh, you do, do you? Figures. Misery does love company, huh?" Carmelita joked, then seeing Kitty's embarrassment, added, "I'm just teasing, Kitty. I'm so thrilled, really…though, I really would of liked to have been married first, mind you." Carmelita fretted a moment, then shrugged. "Oh well…I guess Sly's going to get his wish then…"

"Huh?" Kitty wondered aloud. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sly's been bugging me lately," Carmelita admitted with a smile. "He's been after me to marry him sooner…to---in his words---'make an honest woman out of me'." She grinned fondly…delighting privately in the fact that the man she so deeply loved was so enamored with her. Her!

Kitty laughed. "That'd be pretty cool," Kitty opined, throwing her lot in with Sly. "Hey, if you two goofy kids get hitched quick like, no one will be the wiser, y'know?" Kitty grinned and arched an expressive eyebrow.

Carmelita grinned, nodding. "I like the way you think, sport," Carmelita opined. "But, that's for later. Come on," Carmelita told her little sis. "Let's have some fun and see all the shocked looks our friends give us during our dual announcement, Kitty dear!"

"Deal!" Kitty hooted softly, taking Carmelita's hand before the two grinning vixens made their way back into the party proper.

Kitty and Carmelita stepped back into the living room, where the party continued on. Kitty then whistled shrilly…and loudly. "Sorry, folks! But, could we get everyone's attention a moment, please?"

The room quieted---with the exception of the Sing and Fox children who giggled and gibbered softly unaware---and everyone turned expectantly toward the two vixens, one petite and blond, the other tall and dark. "Thank you everyone. Like Kitty said, she and I have an announcement," Carmelita told everyone, her smile contagious.

Kitty grinned mischievously, shouldering Carmelita aside to step forward. "Yep! And that announcement is: Carmelita and I are both pregnant!" Kitty announced to all and sundry.

Silence reigned…well, except for a couple of glasses that apparently slipped from the nerveless fingers of a couple guests to clomp on to the floor. Kitty looked nervously over to Carmelita, then back out to the people. "Look, you guys…I'm not joking! Really! We're both pregnant! Honest and truly!" Kitty insisted.

Then Sly Cooper moved out before the crowd, and moved silently up to Carmelita, his eyes incredulous, the barest of hints of a magnificent smile threatening to appear. "So…are you, querera?" Sly asked her, taking both of her lovely hands between his own, and holding them. "Are you pregnant, mi bonita corazon?"

Carmelita looked into Sly's eyes a long moment, then beamed at him, and nodded, her eyes shining. "Si! You had better get ready to be a father, Sly Cooper," she warned him, then laughed, as her fella whooped and then wrapped his arms around her and whirled her around once, then held her off the ground, gazing rapturously into her shining brown eyes. "Are you happy, Sly?" she questioned as he finally put her back down on her own two feet.

"Happy?" Sly replied, grinning. "Make that ecstatic, Carmelita!" he corrected, leaning over to give her a kiss. "Er," Sly then added, suddenly a bit uncomfortable. "Oh, man…I am gonna be on your father's crap list for the rest of my life, querera." Sly sagged, closing his eyes.

Carmelita felt for Sly at that moment, then reached over to chuck him softly under his chin. "Not necessarily, Ringtail," Carmelita posed in reply. "If we hurry up our wedding plans, we could…well, square things up…if you get what I'm alluding to."

Sly's eyes darted back to lock on hers. "You mean it, Carmelita?" Sly asked, his heart pounding now. "Because I hope you know I'd marry you tomorrow, sweetheart. You'd make me the happiest man on Earth, Carmelita! You know I---"

Carmelita laughed a soft warm laugh, putting a finger over Sly's mouth to silence him. "I know, Sly…I know," she assured him, running her hand through his cheek ruffs fondly. "And, I love you that much too, honey."

Sly blinked, tears springing into his eyes, his smile bright as he softly laughed. "Then, you'll be my wife…that much sooner then? Really? Truly?" he asked, half expecting her to shake her head at him.

"Yes, Sly Cooper," she finally told him, pulling him into her arms happily. "Yes, I'll marry you…just as soon as I can, you dear man."

The crowd must of heard this interchange, for after Carmelita said her piece, they all cheered and applauded loudly, then moved in to begin congratulating the happy couple.

Sly and Carmelita accepted the congratulations---in its many varied forms. Murray nearly floored Sly in his exuberant congratulatory clap on the back. Bentley simply told Sly he was in for the ride of a lifetime. Yuri wept happy tears against Carmelita's neck in her joy, causing Carmelita to burst into tears too. It was but a matter of moments before Naomi hugged them both, weeping as well. Svetlana---the ever emotional Svetlana---looped her arms about Carmelita's waist from behind, hugged her, and wept into her back.

That was just too much, and Kitty decided to put the brakes to this weep-fest! "Okay, that's enough…all of you!" Kitty decried just then, pulling Svetlana insistently yet gently away. "Geez, can the waterfalls, ladies!" the vixen chided them all. "Because quite frankly…I didn't bring my galoshes."

Yuri blinked, then snorted, and then giggled, moving away from Carmelita to shake her head at the rascally Kitty. Naomi wiped at her eyes and grinned. Maria moved over to rub Svetlana's back…only a moment before she gently guided her happy yet very emotional little friend into the arms of a very comforting Sean Mallory. "Merci, cheri…I suppose we all needed that, eh?" Yuri teased.

Sly now stood with Ling, who looked like he both wanted to run far far away, as well as simply explode with his happiness and pride in Kitty. "So, Ling…what's up with you and Kitty?" Sly asked, then softly dug an elbow into Ling's ribs. "You've been a busy fella, apparently, eh?"

Ling blushed a bright crimson. "Er…why, I---I don't know what you mean, Sly," Ling insisted. Then, he chuckled, and shook his head. "I still can't believe it, my friend…in under a year, I will be a father…"

"Yep," Sly confirmed, clapping Ling familiarly on the shoulder. "And, from what I've seen a pretty darn fine one too, pal."

"Do you think? Really?" Ling asked, pleased by Sly´s compliment.

"Hey, if you can handle Kitty like you do," Sly reasoned with a laugh, "taking care of some kids shouldn't prove that great a challenge."

Ling looked over to where Kitty stood beaming, shaking hands with folks who were congratulating her. He then grinned, looking over to Sly, his eyes clever. "Hmm, I had not thought of it that way before," he conceded. "Perhaps you are right, Sly."

"Darn straight!" Sly said then, then thrust something into Ling's hand.

"What's this?" Ling asked, gazing down at the shiny foil-wrapped vaguely cylindrical object in his hand.

"A cigar, my boy," Sly told him, laughing again softly. "Though, to protect our lungs, it's made of chocolate, Ling."

Ling grinned, tucking the candy cigar into his breast pocket. "I had heard of this custom…but thought it was for when the children were born," Ling pointed out.

"Eh, can't hurt now, can it?" Sly replied, grinning at Ling.

"No, I suppose not," Ling conceded with a laugh himself. "Oh, congratulations by the way, Sly." Ling shook Sly's hand then. "Carmelita is a lovely woman…I'm sure your children will be equally lovely."

"Thanks, pal," Sly accepted, then hugged Ling about the shoulder a moment. "Hey, your Kitty's no slouch in the looks department either, fella. If you have any girl children…trust me, you'll be beating off suitors with a stick when they grow up."

"Grow up?" Ling observed in stunned disbelief, then groaned. "Oh, man…"

Sly could only hug the snow leaopard gent again, softly laughing and shaking his head.

Nine months later…

"Push, Carmelita!" Sly urged, cradling Carmelita's head against his chest, his eyes patient yet on the fringe of panic at times. "Come on, querera…you can do it!"

"Sly," Carmelita growled, panting, her sable hair plastered against her sweaty face.

"Si, my love?" Sly teased, his eyes dancing above his mask.

"Just shut up, and hold me," Carmelita groused, gasping loudly then groaning with pain as she grew nearer to the birth of her first child. "Aiee!"

Sly bit his lip under his surgical mask, doing whatever he could to be helpful to his laboring wife and absolute love of his life…he brushed her long hair from out of her face, dabbed her forehead with a damp cloth, held her hands---and boy, could she ever squeeze hard, fella!---as well as just being there for her. He felt himself almost adopting the same breathing exercises Carmelita now employed, his heart racing with his concern for her.

"Aiee, unh!" Carmelita squealed, nearly crushing Sly's hands in the process as she pushed for all she was worth. Thankfully, that push did it, and in a few moments, a soft mewling crying could be heard at Carmelita's feet. The nurse assisting the doctor that day was Nurse LeBeau. "Sophie? Is it a boy or a girl?" Carmelita panted but asked.

"Congratulations, Carmelita," Sophie LeBeau replied with a smile beneath her mask. "You are the mother of a beautiful little vixen."

Carmelita smiled brilliantly, then cast her warm brown eyes up to her Sly, who gazed down at her as if she were some sort of angel in vixen form. "Did you hear that? We have ourselves a little girl, honey!" she thrilled.

"So I heard," Sly assured his weary lady love. "You did great, Carmelita. I'm so proud of you, corazon." Sly gently stroked her face, then leaned down, pulled his mask down then softly kissed her lips once.

"Okay, you two," a determined Dr. Rochateau reminded them. She sat down once more, looking straight ahead into Carmelita's eyes. "That's the first one. Only three more to go! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Dr. Rochateau, a middle-aged puma woman, looked at them both, her soft olive-green eyes twinkling.

"Oh, hey, that's terrific," Carmelita lamented, then groaned as the now familiar and insistent tightening of her abdomen began again. "Only three more? Aiee," Carmelita complained, then sagged in Sly's arms.

"I know, sweetheart. I know," Sly soothed, rubbing Carmelita's shoulders and head. "I'll be here the whole time. Whatever you need, you tell me, okay?" Sly gazed down, Carmelita's face upside down as he looked at her. Sly's deep brown eyes shone with love and concern for her.

Carmelita saw the love in her husband's eyes, and smiled. She, at first, didn't want him to see her in labor. Boy, she told herself, am I ever glad that I changed my mind! Sly had been her rock the whole time, never shirking away from even the most menial of tasks. He never complained when Carmelita squeezed his hands to near breaking, he kept her cool and as comfortable as he could manage…all without bothering the medical staff overmuch. She looked up into her love's eyes, then whispered to him. "I'm so glad you're here with me, amigo," she told him with a grateful smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sly told her, kissing her one last time he figured before the 'fun' began again. "You are so amazing, Carmelita."

"All right, Mrs. Cooper," Dr. Rochateau proclaimed in a commanding voice. "Now…push!"

"Here we go again," Carmelita replied wearily, but with a smile, as she grit her teeth, took Sly's hands in her own once more…and pushed. "Gah!"

Four and one half hours later…

"Nicely done, you two," Dr. Rochateau congratulated the tired Coopers. "That was one of the easiest deliveries I've had in some time…"

Carmelita, who was allowing Sly and Nurse LeBeau to clean her up after her birthing experience, goggled at the smiling now-unmasked doctor. "Easy?" she questioned, iron tingeing her voice. "You call that **easy**?"

Dr. Rochateau smiled easily…she'd heard all this before, understand. "Oui, Mrs. Cooper. I stand by my original assessment," she affirmed. "Trust me, your six hours was nothing! I and Sophie here…just last week…worked on a woman who was in labor for more then three days!"

Carmelita was stunned, and laid herself back down, sighing with relief as Sly laved her forehead with a soothing cool cloth. "Three days?" Carmelita asked. "Madre y Dios..."

"Of course, Madame Heroux was a giraffe woman," Sophie pointed out with a grin. "So, that could be part of it, I suppose." Sophie then pulled the sheet back over Carmelita, and gazed down at her. "Are you comfortable, Carmelita?"

Carmelita though a moment, then nodded. "Si, I am," she conceded, smiling as she felt Sly gently rubbing her shoulders and arms.

"So I can see," Sophie teased, shaking her head. "Orderly! Come, I need help in getting these two very weary folks back to their room."

"Oui, Nurse LeBeau," the male orderly replied, and moved forward. The two, with Sly close by for his Carmelita, then transported them all to Carmelita's hospital room.

Six hours later…

"Heya, sport!" Kitty Petro greeted her adoptive sister with a grin, waddling slowly forward, her abdomen swelled large so late in her own pregnancy. "I hear you and Smiley over there did good. Real good!" She grinned over at Sly, then looked around, as if the children were being hidden from her. "So…where's my nieces and nephews anyway?" Kitty pouted, her lower lip outthrust.

"Kitty," Ling cautioned his ever impulsive lady love. "I think the babies are resting now is all."

"Don't worry, Kitty," Carmelita informed her friend with a smile. "The nurse told me that they'll be here any minute. I've got to feed them, and well…I like to have them near me often as they'll let me."

"My Carmelita," Sly said wonderingly. "What a mother…"

Carmelita smiled and blushed, looking away from Sly a moment. "Hush, Sly," she warned him with a grin. "I think it's important to bond with them is all."

"Ha!" Sly returned with a grin, moving over to take Carmelita's hand. "That's only an excuse so you can be greedy and hold them all to yourself."

"Do not," Carmelita shot back, then considered a moment, then grinned. "Okay, maybe a little…just a teeny tiny bit." Carmelita giggled.

"Ah, you have guests, eh?" Nurse LeBeau observed as she and another nurse rolled the mobile basinets into the room, each containing one of the Cooper children. "Tres bien, that is good, non?" Sophie gently scooped out Sly Jr. and proceeded to lay him into Kitty's itching, yet eagerly waiting arms. "Here you are, Kitty…meet your nephew, Slyvester Junior."

Kitty looked down into the eyes of the little raccoon child in her arms and felt a surge of maternal feelings within herself. "Oh my goodness," she gushed, smiling brightly. "Carmelita…he's just the cutest little thing…" Kitty gooed, which was rather surprising to Sly and Carmelita, who looked immediately over at Ling.

"She's been like this for the last month," Ling told them with a grin. "I suspect it's her hormones…you understand, as she is close to her due date herself."

"No, it doesn't, fella," Kitty countered, grinning a silly grin as Sly Jr. reached out a questing little hand to grip Kitty's finger, pulling it down toward his mouth. "It's just he's cute…c'mon, admit it…he is." Kitty looked over at her Ling and her friends, then grimaced as Sly Jr. began to suck on her fingertip. "Um, I think this little guy is hungry, Carmelita…" Kitty moved over beside Carmelita, who then began to unfasten the front of her hospital gown.

Sly blushed and grabbed Ling by the elbow. "C'mon, Ling," he urged, tugging the surprised snow leopard man along. "Let the ladies have their time with the kids…" Sly and Ling stepped outside the room.

Carmelita looked after her Sly with an affectionate smile. "He gets so embarrassed when I have to feed the children," she told Kitty with a smile. "I think it so cute."

"Well, maybe so…but I think it's an absolute hoot," Kitty remarked with a laugh. Kitty watched with interest as Carmelita proceeded to feed her hungry little boy.

Carmelita chuckled, then looked up to Kitty. "Kitty? Could you please bring Silvera over here? I might as well feed her too," she asked.

"Silvera?" Kitty questioned, then grinned, deciding she rather liked that name. "Oh, that'd be this silvery-furred little angel right here, right?" Kitty leaned over the little girl, tickling her with the tip of her index finger, making the little vixen giggle and coo. She then carefully picked the squiggling little girl up and moved her over to place her in Carmelita's other arm, so she too could nurse. "So, what are the other one's names then, sport?"

"Well," Carmelita stated, then thought it over. "Silvera was born first," she informed Kitty. "Then, Sly Junior, of course. Hmm, after that came James…he's that little fox boy there. Then, last but not least, my little Cecilia."

Kitty moved over to gaze down fondly at the other two children…quiet James, and the ever alert little Cecilia. Cecilia melted Kitty's heart, the little raccoon girl with the big eyes and adorable little smile. "Carmelita? Do you think I could---?" She looked at her sister pleadingly.

"Sure, sport," Carmelita answered with a laugh. "Just don't drop her," she teased.

Kitty gave Carmelita an indignant look. "Yeah, ooh…there's something to worry about," Kitty groused, then leaned over and gently scooped Cecilia up into her arms, gazing all the while into the little girl's eyes intently. "Wow…this one sure has a gaze, Carmelita…why, I swear I can almost see the little wheels just spinning like mad in her little head."

"Yeah, she does have a way of looking at you, Cecilia does," Carmelita agreed. "It's a bit uncanny really sometimes. Makes me wonder what it is she's thinking about."

"Well, it'll be a while before we know that, I think, sport," Kitty proclaimed, even as she gently rocked little Cecilia in her arms, resting the child against the top of her protruding abdomen. Kitty then groaned, stating, "God, I wish I'd just go and have these things already! My back is just killing me. Oy…"

Carmelita giggled at Kitty, who frowned initially, then grinned. "I know that feeling, Kitty. Trust me," Carmelita told her knowingly. "However, before you complain too loudly…let me tell you that before it's over…those back pains won't feel nearly so bad."

"So…was labor bad then?" Kitty questioned, feeling a knot of unease inside herself.

"Oh, it wasn't whole lot of fun," Carmelita told her, pulling no punches. "But, it was endurable, sport. I got through it…so will you, Kitty. However, one word of advice, li'l Sis."

"Yeah?" Kitty asked, rocking Cecilia, deciding it was sort of pleasant to be doing this.

"Make sure Ling's there with you," Carmelita instructed. "He might think it'd be easier on you if he weren't…but, don't let him. Trust me, you're going to want him there."

"Got it," Kitty replied with a grin. "Just so you know…I told Ling the very same thing just last night."

"And?" Carmelita asked, even as she began to gently burp her Silvera over her shoulder.

"Well, after ten minutes of totally freaking out," Kitty reiterated with a soft laugh, "he agreed…and he meant it. Well, er, at least I think he did."

"Oh, I'm sure he did," Carmelita assured her nervous 'little sister'. "Ling's a real stand-up sort of guy. He'll do just fine….trust me."

"We'll see," Kitty remarked then, gently laying the now sleeping Cecilia back in her basinet, then moved over to reclaim the drowsy Silvera from Carmelita. "We'll see…"

One month later…

Kitty smiled---happy yet wearily---as she lay upon her hospital bed, gazing over to the pair of cribs on each side of her room. "Man, I still can hardly believe that I'm really truly a mother now," she observed, smiling and shaking her dampened blonde-haired head in wonder.

Ling moved over to her side, then smiled as he took and held her soft little hand, as he had done the entire time she had given birth to their four wonderful children. "Ah, so you think that's amazing, my love? Then you can only imagine the wonder I feel when I realize that I'm actually a father! Can you imagine that? Me, a father?" he wondered aloud, smiling in his joy.

Kitty just smiled again, at least until her sensitive ears heard the snick of the door opening into her room. Kitty scooched up in her hospital bed as she noticed her dear 'sister' Carmelita---with Sly right behind her---move into the room. They were just the forefront of the entire gang it seemed, and soon the room was rather crowded. "Hey, it's about time you clowns showed up," Kitty pretended to grouse, smiling, though her voice was soft and weary. "I was beginning to think you all had forgotten about me!"

"Yeah, like you'd ever let that happen, sport!" Carmelita countered, moving over to hug her rascally 'little sister'. "Hey, we have charges of our own to take care of, you know, sister dear," Carmelita observed, holding one of each of her children in her arms.

"Yeah, true…but ain't they just adorable?" Sly quipped, holding little James and Sly Junior in his own arms, beaming down at his 'boys'.

Kitty grinned a huge smile. "Man, I can't believe you beat me in deliving by four whole weeks, Sis. No fair!" Kitty pretended to grumble, but then laughed and smiled. Kitty grinned again as she watched an eager Svetlana and Maria look down into the cribs and cooed at each of the crib's occupants.

"Oh, Kitty! Your children are so darling, and adorable! All four of them, cheri," Svetlana opined, grinning fondly at the beaming, yet still disheveled looking Kitty.

"Hey, thanks, sweetie," Kitty replied, taking Svetlana's hand and giving it a thankful squeeze. She then observed her children and then their pretty Auntie Svetlana. "You know…it won't be too long now and they'll be able to open their eyes, kiddo," Kitty pointed out, then grinned like the rascal she was. "Then…why then, I bet they'll all smile at seeing their very pretty Auntie Svetlana. Anybody wanna bet?" Kitty grinned at Svetlana, then mischievously looked at each of the others, who grinned in return, most of them shaking their heads.

Svetlana blushed, but smiled thankfully at her friend, then laughed and leaned over to kiss Kitty atop her head. "That is very sweet of you to say," Svetlana told her, grinning, "even if it was most untrue, Kitty Petro."

"Oh, really? Is that so?" Kitty charged right back, grinning wider still. "So, Svetlana…how much, girl?"

"Pardonnez moi?" Svetlana replied, having become almost proficient with her French of late. "I don't know what you mean, Kitty…"

"You doubt what I said, right?" Kitty replied, then nodded at Svetlana's confused nod. "So…what I was asking is how much are you willing to bet I'm wrong, kid?"

"Kitty!" Svetlana exclaimed, then shook her head. "Cheri…I do not bet." Svetlana held her pretty head high.

"Rats," Kitty then replied, grinning mischievously. "And, here I was…that close to raking in the big bucks finally, Ms. Supermodel…"

"I am no supermodel, Kitty Petro!" Svetlana corrected, looking away, blushing quite fetchingly again.

"Ah, but you are, cheri," Yuri argued, smiling conspiratorially at Kitty, who laughed.

"Yeah, sure you're not, 'Lana," Kitty replied. "Yo, Ling! Grab one of fashion magazines off the wall there, would you?"

Ling frowned initially, but---as always---did as his lady love bid him to. Ling picked a publication at random, lifted it, and carried it back to Kitty. "Here you are, sweetheart," he told her with a smile.

"Isn't he such a sweet man?" Kitty gushed, her eyes playful as Ling blushed. She reached out to take the magazine from him, then stopped and kissed the back of Ling's hand once happily. "Okay, now…" she flipped the magazine page-by-page. "Ooh, what's this…who's this I ask you, hmm?" Kitty opened the pages and lo and behold if it wasn't Svetlana's exquisite visage gracing the page.

"Svetlana!" the gang hooted softly, enjoying this game between the rascally Kitty and the humble yet beautiful Svetlana.

"And this?" Kitty said, after flicking through a dozen more pages. It was Svetlana again, of course.

"Svetlana!" the gang echoed, followed by warm laughter and some giggling.

"Oh, very well," Svetlana grumbled, but smiled fetchingly. "I will concede that I am becoming somewhat known in the fashion industry…"

"Doesn't she sound just like Yuri, folks?" Kitty posed, then laughed, taking Svetlana's hand and kissing it. "I'm sorry, Svetlana…but I just couldn't help myself."

"Well, I think she sounds nothing at all like me," Yuri opined, then giggled, elicting a smile out of Svetlana…as well as many of the others.

Svetlana grinned and shook her pretty head. "Ce n'est pas grave, cheri," Svetlana said quite urbanely in French. "That is no problem…though, to make it up to me, may I hold one of your most adorable children? Please?" Svetlana gave Kitty an adorable little pout and a smile.

"How could I say 'no' to that face?" Kitty remarked, rolling her eyes, then laughing. She turned to Ling. "Ling honey? Let her hold our Timothy, would you?" Kitty asked, then turned to the others, as Ling complied with her wishes. "Tim is my oldest boy, and I just love his green eyes." Kitty then grinned over to where Ling now stood up, his oldest boy in his arms. "They're nearly as beautiful as his Daddy's…"

Ling grinned, turning and heading over to where Svetlana nearly bounced on her feet in anticipation.

"Ah, mon cher," Svetlana said breathlessly to the little boy even as Ling settled little Tim into her arms. Svetlana looked down into the little fox's big green eyes and sighed in adoration. "Oh, Kitty cheri…he is tres manufique!"

"Yeah, we kinda like him too, sweetie," Kitty teased. "Okay…who's next?" Kitty grinned, enjoying being the center of attention as always. "Wait, let me…" Kitty then said, sitting up, then standing with a groan. She moved slowly over to the first crib, and lifted it's occupant out.

Kitty smiled and then moved over to Carmelita, --who had given her babies to Sean and Jack-- and deposited her child in her sister's arms. "Okay, this cutie-pie is our Amelia. She's my oldest, by the way," she explained, grinning.

Carmelita smiled looking down at the little sweet vixen. Amelia had freckles like Kitty, as well as having Kitty's big intent blue eyes. However, she had somehow inheriated her father's gleaming sable hair. "Buenos Dias, Senorita Amelia," Carmelita said by way of greeting to the small girl, who blinked and gazed at her pretty Aunt the way babies oft-times do.

Svetlana, who held little Timothy, was by now gently rocking the little fox boy, softly singing to him a sweet French lullaby.

"Maria, come here," Kitty then instructed, and Maria jetted over to stand beside her friend, her blue eyes very eager. "Now, Maria…this little charmer here is our Mulan, my third child," Kitty introduced her to the Arctic vixen, holding up her snow leopard daughter for her to see, then handing her over to the jubiliant Maria, who smiled and gazed fondly down at the beautiful little girl. She had long slightly curly black hair, with the same sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks as her mother, while having her father's bright green eyes. Maria smiled brightly. "Oh, tovarish! She is simply darling, Kitty…what a little angel she is, da?"

"Da, Maria," Kitty answered cleverly. "Da!"

"Oui, so I can see, Kitty," Yuri stated, as she moved beside Maria to gaze fondly down at the pretty little snow leopard girl. "She and my Celeste will be difficult to tell apart, I think…"

"Will not," Kitty said with a pretty blush, thanking Yuri for her sweet compliment on her daughter. "Celeste will have a French accent, and Mulan won't…so there!"

Yuri grinned, then giggled. She then ignored Kitty and reached out a hand to tenderly stroke Mulan's cheek with the back of one of her slender fingers.

Maria could only laugh, then snuggle the little Mulan to her chest, humming a soft lilting Russian tune to the smiling little snow leopardess, even as her Auntie Yuri softly caressed the little girl's tiny hands.

"Naomi? Hey, I've saved the best for last, my friend," Kitty observed, waving Naomi over, which surprised the cheetah woman very much. "C'mon…I won't bite," Kitty teased.

Naomi approached, her eyes blinking in her surprise at being chosen. "Merci, cheri," Naomi whispered once she stood beside Kitty. "Merci beaucoup."

Kitty grinned at Naomi's thankfulness…which, needless to say, touched her very much. "Ahem, er…um, you're welcome," Kitty began, lifting the last of her children from his crib. "This here is my youngest boy," Kitty explained, showing Naomi her snow leopard son. "Ling and I have decided to call him Ling Chang, or…just Chang for short." She gave her last child over for Naomi to hold, and the elegant cheetah woman took the boy, and smiled down in surprise at the child's mismatched eyes---one blue, one green---which only gave him an even more exotic flair. "Kitty? Your son…er, why he has one blue eye and one green eye."

"Don't worry, Naomi…I know," Kitty said smiling. "Hey, I know it's a bit odd…but I think it makes him so adorable!" She looked over to where Carmelita stood with Amelia in her arms. "Hey, how's it goin', Sis?" Kitty asked of Carmelita.

Carmelita nodded, grinning. "Pretty good, little Sis…a little tired now and again, but hey…otherwise I'm doing just fine, sport," Carmelita informed her 'sis'.

"Hey, that's great. Just perfect," Kitty replied. "So…what's been going on, peeps? I've been away for awhile now."

"Well," Svetlana began, moving over beside Kitty with little Tim in her arms, his green eyes gazing intently at his Auntie's exquisite face. "Maria and I have moved out of Madame's chateau, you know…" Svetlana began.

Kitty's eye goggled. "You did?" she questioned, blinking. "But, I thought you two were happy there…"

"Oui, we were, Kitty," Svetlana hurried to assure her. "Madame was tres manufique as usual…" Svetlana gazed fondly over at Yuri, who returned a look of affection with a smile, "…but, she and Bentley were very busy caring for their children, and…" Svetlana blushed softly, then shrugged, saying no more.

Yuri supplied the rest of what Svetlana was too nice to say aloud. "Svetlana, you are---as always---far too kind to me," Yuri said, smiling. She turned to Kitty. "Cheri…Svetlana and Maria were getting no sleep. Celeste developed a an ear infection, and cried each night---all night!---for an entire week. Those two dears endured that, and still went to work each day without a single complaint. If it hadn't of been for poor Svetlana falling asleep at the dinner table one evening, well…" Yuri grinned as she dropped that bombshell.

"I did not!" Svetlana protested…though weakly. "I may of dozed off a moment or two…but I did not fall asleep at the dinner table. Please, Yuri!"

"Very well, cheri," Yuri replied with a nod and grin. "As you say." She then thought a moment, and continued. "So, I told them both that they were now successful enough to take places of their own…and get the sleep they so desperately needed."

"It is not like we will stay away forever," Svetlana replied, looking over at Yuri once more. "Just until things…er, well, settle down…until the children learn to sleep the entire night. I should not prove that long of a separation, I hope."

"Da, as my Svetlana says," Maria added her two cents worth. "Though, I do sort of like having a place of my own."

"Oui, as does your Vanya, eh Maria?" Yuri teased.

Maria blushed, but said nothing…only giving them all a most telling grin.

"What about you, Naomi?" Kitty wanted to know, then grinned a rascally grin. "So…did you and Murray shack up yet?"

Naomi gasped, then gave Kitty a frown of displeasure, one that eventually turned into a fond smile. "Ooh, what a rogue you are, cheri!" Naomi chided Kitty. "Non, I did not move in with my Murray! We are not married…yet." Naomi gave Murray a questioning look, which made the poor guy wither a bit but smile.

"Soon, Naomi," Murray told his lady love. "I mean, what with Carmelita first having kids, then now Kitty…well, I didn't think the time was right yet, okay?"

Naomi relented with a smile. "Oui, cher…I know," she told her beau. "I have waited this long, I think I can wait a while longer."

"Isn't she just the greatest gal, guys?" Murray gushed, looking with adoration at the tall svelte cheetah woman he loved.

The nurse---one Nurse Aquitaine—cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "I am sorry one and all…but, I am afraid that I must ask everyone but mother and father to leave at this time. I know, I know…I do apologize, everyone…but, alas I must to show them both how to feed their babies." Kitty smiled as her friends---one and all---groaned softly at the news.

"Okay, folks, you heard the lady," Sly reminded them, as whomever had been holding one of Kitty's children put their charges back in their cribs. "We'll see you soon Kitty…same time tomorrow, right?" Carmelita now had Silvera in her arms, while Svetlana somehow managed to now hold little Cecilia. Surprisingly it was Sean that held little Sly Junior, while Sly himself was handled little James.

"See you tomorrow, sport!" Carmelita promised on her way out, waving to Kitty.

"Adieu, cheri!" Yuri bade her, blowing Kitty a kiss on her way out.

"Dasfindanya, you rascal!" Maria added, grinning.

"Adieu, Kitty…your children are tres belle!" Svetlana called out over her shoulder, even as she took Cecilia's little hand and waved good-bye to Kitty, who was charmed by the display.

"Good-bye, Kitty…and thank you for sharing your marvelous children with us all," Naomi told Kitty, stopping to kiss her once softly on each cheek as Murray stood waiting.

Soon, everyone had left, and Kitty turned to Ling. "I know they just left," Kitty observed with a longing expression. "But, I already miss them."

"I know, Kitty," Ling told her, agreeing. "But, Nurse Aquitaine needs you and I now…for our babies, my love."

"Okay," Kitty said, allowing Ling to guide her back to her bed. "Eh, tomorrow's yet another day, right?"

"Right!" Ling agreed, and the two then turned to the waiting Nurse Aquitaine.

For, tomorrow was indeed another day…

End


End file.
